BG:EE: Adventures In The Sword Coast
by SilentGuy2011
Summary: This is an unofficial novelization based on Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition. Ralis, a 21 year old human boy who has lived in Candlekeep with his foster father Gorion for nearly 20 years is about to embark on the most remarkable adventure of his life, uncovering a conspiracy involving iron and discovering secrets about his mysterious heritage.
1. Leaving Home

**Hi, everyone! This is the very first fanfiction story I've posted here. I originally posted it on my DeviantArt page, but I've decided to also post it here. This Baldur's Gate story is based on the most recently released Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition, a re-release of the classic Baldur's Gate game developed by Overhaul Games, a division of Beamdog and Atari. I decided to write fanfictions of the Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition trilogy as an unofficial "Enhanced Edition" of the unpopular official novels of the Baldur's Gate trilogy. The sequels of this fanfiction will also be based on the soon to be released enhanced editions of Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal.**

**None of the NPCs in this fanfiction belong to me except the main character of the story, who is based on my player character from my playthroughs of the game. I hope you enjoy the story! I know originally my story was a bit hard to read because of long paragraphs and such, but I've taken care of that problem and hopefully my story will be easier to read. Enjoy!**

**The only character that belongs to me is the protagonist of this story. The other characters are owned by BioWare, the developer of the original edition of Baldur's Gate, and the NPCs from the Enhanced Edition belong to Beamdog and Atari.**

* * *

_"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster... when you gaze into the __abyss, the abyss also gazes into you..." __-Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

For years, the lands between Waterdeep to the north of Baldur's Gate and Amn to the south bordered on the west by the Great Ocean and the east by the Wood of Sharp Teeth have been known as the "Empty Lands", due to its vast stretch of wilderness that people venture into to get from one town to another. The trips are known to be dangerous, hence thename "Sword Coast", because of grisly fates that befell travelers at the hands of orcs, trolls, hobgoblins, giant spiders, and worse threats like ghasts, worgs and ettercaps. All varieties of humanoid species live in the Sword Coast: humans, elves, halflings, dwarves, gnomes, orcs, and as of right now, at this very moment, Baldur's Gate and the rest of the towns in the Sword Coast are facing a crisis dubbed the "iron shortage crisis", an incident where in every mine known for producing rich and pure iron for blacksmiths to craft into weapons and armor for sale isn't mining much iron like they used to, and the iron that they do mine is somehow tainted. This tainted iron causes a sword, axe, or warhammer to break if handled too much a certain number of times, forcing the person who bought the sword, axe or body armor to return to the nearest store and spend more money on weapons and armor that will most likely break like the first ones purchased.

* * *

The same goes for any tool made of iron. No one knows who is behind the iron crisis or why, but one thing for certain is that the armed factions in Baldur's Gate can scarcely keep themselves armed and the commoners are suffering all the more. Without iron they cannot mend their tools or purchase plows - and everyone knows that if they cannot farm or craft, they will starve in the winter. Some blame Amn for the chaos, others the trading cartels, and still others suspect even the Dukes of Baldur's Gate.

* * *

To make matters worse, bandit groups have begun targeting any traveler on the road to steal their money and armor made of iron, making traveling with a group in the wilderness highly recommended for travelers in the Sword Coast. One night in the city of Baldur's Gate, something amiss is taking place in a building belonging to The Iron Throne, an organization that has been operating in the Sword Coast for the past few decades, but regardless of that, very little is known of The Iron Throne's operations and the identity of its backers are also a mystery as well. The Iron Throne operates mostly through agents, low-level thugs and brigands who have only recently taken legitimate employment and entered into the service of the merchant roster. The Iron Throne constantly deny all involvement in any criminal acts by their agents and replaces them daily. However, recently, the veneer has been worn thin, because the Iron Throne has been suspected of assassinations of competition, extortion, thuggery, trading weapons to humanoid tribes, and trafficking in smokepowder, poison, and contraband.

* * *

There have also been frequent reports of conflicts between Iron Throne caravans and agents and those sponsored by the Zhentarim. The Iron Throne also has been recently banished for a year from acting within Cormyr, and many suspect them of expanding to new locales. The leader(s) of the Iron Throne are at present unknown and resisted all attempts tomagically reveal their identities or intentions. Without official confirmation on the organization's leadership or goals, rumors run rampant about the Iron Throne. Some say that the Iron Throne members are secretly agents of the Zhentarim or of Cormyr, and that previous actions against those groups are only to hide their trail. some claim that a god is involved, such as Cyric or an even darker power. Other rumors point to undead beholders, expired deities, sentient lizards, or pale blue sea giants as the true leaders of the merchant company and the secret of its power. The truth remains to be seen.

* * *

On the roof of the Iron Throne building, a male human, clad in body armor with a yellow colored cross on the chestplate, and wearing a helmet that completely obscures his face but has a horizontal slot that reveals his eyes, and has with blue and white striped horns on the sides pushed the wooden door opened and stumbled out into the cold rooftop, closing the door behind him. He collapsed on his knees, using his hands to prop himself up from falling face flat on the stone floor, panting heavily as if he has been chased by hellhounds for many hours and finally ditched them. However, unfortunately for this unidentified man, he is far from safe. The man turned around facing the door as he heard a loud grunt of exertion and the wooden door exploded open, flying towards him in splinters. Standing where the closed door once was is another man, who is dressed in very intimidating armor. He stood 6'4 feet tall, he wore heavy armor with razors and spikes on the shoulder pads, even on the arms. His helmet is the most unsettling feature, His helmet has sharp edges like teeth, partially obscuring his face but revealing his bright yellow eyes, and his helmet has bigger, thicker horns than the other man's helmet which makes him look more demonic. All in all, the appearance of the armored man who is apparently chasing the the other man looks like he is a demonic humanoid from the depths of Hell, especially with his glowing yellow eyes which have no iris and pupil. As if on cue, thunder and lightning crackled in the night sky as the armored man stood over the cowering man, his evil laugh echoing in the cold air. The cowering man slowly crawled backwards away from the armored man.

* * *

"N... No, you can't." He whimpered, already knowing well that the chances of sweet talking or bribing the armored manwon't save his life.

* * *

"I will be the last! And you will go first." The armored man said, concluding his sentence with another sinister chuckle and slowly advanced towards the cowering man.

* * *

By now the cowering man's back is against the short brick wall of the roof. There's no way he can crawl further away from the armored man, so he stood up and then had an idea that may intrigue the armored man, something that would prove the armored man that he's too useful to get rid of.

* * *

"Th-Th-There are others. I can show you. Please! _Please!_" The cowering man stammered, unable to calm his frightened nerves, for he could clearly see that the armored man showed no signs that his interest is piqued.

* * *

The cowering man turned around to try to run for the other section of the roof, but alas, his route is obscured by the thin iron bars surrounding the roof. He tried to pull them open, but the bars aren't meant to be opened, all they did was rattle. The cowering man turned around to face the armored man and instead saw a fist flying towards his head. The blow connected with the cowering man's helmet, resulting in a loud clang. The cowering man's helmet popped off his head and rolled on the cold stone floor, and the man laid down at the armored man's feet, barely consious from the powerful, unexpected punch from his attacker. The cowering man would have had a broken jaw or killed at that moment had he not have been wearing his helmet, but either way, whether he wore a helmet or not doesn't matter. The cowering man tried to regain full consiousness, tasting blood in his mouth. He then felt himself being grabbed by the throat and being lifted up in the air. The cowering man gasped for air as he felt his windpipe being partially squeezed.

* * *

The armored man continued chuckling evilly as he held the cowering man by his throat, he could practically taste the man's fear, and that made the armored man gloat even more. He smashed the cowering man against the metal bars, breaking them open and holding him out over the edge of the roof. The cowering man felt his windpipe gradually being squeezed tighter, until he couldn't breathe anymore, and in a futile attempt, he banged his right fist weakly on the armored man's arm. Then almost immediately, the armored man roughly tightened his grip on the cowering man's throat, cracking the bones in his neck and the cowering man started choking and gargling because of the large amounts of blood bleeding into his ruptured windpipe from the cuts his broken neck bones created. The armored man's yellow eyes narrowed, satisfied that his victim has finally expired. Then he threw the man's lifeless body down to the streets of Baldur's Gate down below. Many, many stories below. Fortunately very few citizens walk in the streets of Baldur's Gate at night, so no one winessed the man's murder. A few seconds after the man's body hit the concrete, his corpse slowly turned gray and dissolved into small flakes, and the gentle wind blew the flakes away, leaving only his body armor where he once was, and a fairly large pool of blood. The man's murdurer, the armored man in demonic armor chuckled and headed back inside the building, intent on finding the "others" that the cowering man was referring to.

* * *

Candlekeep, the citadel of learning stands on a volcanic crag, overlooking the sea. It is a many-towered fortress, once the home of the famous seer Alaundo, and it preserves his predictions along with all written records and learning of the Forgotten Realms that can be possibly assembled. Candlekeep is not exactly a place for tourists to visit, regardless that there is an inn, a shop, an inn and a temple. The price for all travelers to enter Candlekeep proper is a book. Those wishing to examine any writing in the Keep's library must gift Candlekeep with a new tome of no less than 10,000 gp in value.

* * *

Inside Candlekeep, lives an orphan by the name of Ralis, a male human, who is of 21 years of age today. He is 5'9 feet tall, a lean, healthy boy with brown hair, bright brown eyes, and smooth vanilla colored skin, having absolutely no traces of facial hair or body hair, and he has a face that shows not only honesty and lawful benevolence, but also the cunning and determination of a warrior deep inside him. For nearly twenty years, he has called Candlekeep his home, for it is secluded and highly regimented from the wilderness and towns of the Sword Coast and most of their issues. Although Ralis is an orphan, his guardian, a sage known as Gorion (pronounced "Go-ryan") has been the only family he has known. For many years, Gorion has raised Ralis on many stories of heroes and monsters, lovers and infidels, battles and tragedies. The stories that Gorion told to his ward inspired Ralis to develop a dream of becoming an adventurer, travelling to distant lands, helping the helpless, solving conflicts, thwarting evil forces, and maybe finding a girlfriend in the process. Gorion's acquaintances have over the past few years trained Ralis in self defense combat. The other sages of Candlekeep found it difficult to train Ralis how to cast magic spells, but where Ralis fails in being a mage or cleric, he excels in being a fighter.

* * *

Drawn to the clamor of a weapons forge at the age of 13, Ralis became very skilled in helping the monks with their work, and learning the basics of sword combat by Hull and Jondalar. He has also been trained on how to use longbows from Erik and Fuller, even though Fuller prefers to use crossbows most of the time. However, one of Candlekeep's best guards, a human woman named Lydia, took Ralis under her wing and taught him the more advanced styles of sword combat before she retired, particularly using a sword in each hand instead of carrying a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Ralis is skilled in using bastard swords, especially using two of them with both hands. This training assured Ralis that one day he will live the adventures of the heroes in the stories that Gorion has told him ever since his childhood.

* * *

However, it soon dawned on Ralis that there's one story that Gorion has never told him: his heritage. Gorion only confirmed to him that he is an orphan, and that the identity of his parents is a mystery. A few days ago, Ralis grew more curious about his past, and had developed a growing suspicion that Gorion knows more about him than he cares to admit. Over the past few years, Ralis has gleaned something of his mother's tales from Gorion's vague allusions and from the words he uttered as he cries in his sleep.

* * *

Based on the subtle details Ralis has gathered, his mother lived in Silverymoon and has been a close friend of Gorion for several seasons. But Ralis has no memory of his mother, no memento or keepsake. The only possibility why is because she may have died after she gave birth to him. Perhaps the loss of one of his closest friends led Gorion to cloister himself within the narrow halls of Candlekeep and raise Ralis on his own. But much to Ralis's concern, Gorion has been growing more and more distant from Ralis, as if a serious matter weighs heavily on his heart. Ralis tried to ask Gorion what he knew about his past as gently and politely as possible, but unfortunately, Gorion still refuses to part with his knowledge. Ralis felt concerned and disappointed at the same time, but he found comfort in the realization that Gorion is probably waiting for the best time to reveal Ralis's past. He is a wise sage, after all, he would never hide secrets from his ward... his foster son.

* * *

Today, this very morning, Ralis woke up, sat up in his bed and yawned, looking out the window at the vast wilderness of the Sword Coast from the 5th floor of Candlekeep's library.

* * *

"*sigh*, Another fine day." Ralis said to himself with a smile.

* * *

He rolled out of bed, undressed out of his pajamas and dressed into his navy blue colored clothes. Ralis is feeling cheerful today, as usual.

* * *

"Ralis? Ralis, are you awake already?" A voice called from behind the door.

* * *

Ralis recognized the voice. It is Parda, one of the sages in Candlekeep and one of Gorion's closest friends, even to Ralis.

* * *

"Oh, Parda. Yes. Hold on a second." Ralis said as he fastened his sandals to his feet, then he approached the door and opened it.

* * *

Parda is an elderly man in bright yellow colored mage clothing. He has a large steely white beard and has this comforting aura about him.

* * *

"Ralis, Gorion sent me to wake you. He needs you to sweep the floors on the 2nd and 1st floor, and also to wash and dry the rugs as soon as possible." Parda informed Ralis. Ralis frowned in confusion and concern.

* * *

"Wait, usually Gorion comes to me personally and informs me of my chores. Why did he send you, Parda? That's rather odd, it's not like him to do this..." Ralis said with a troubled frown.

* * *

"I know, it does seem unusual, but I'm sure he has his reasons. Run along now, child, your chores won't finish themselves." Parda said assuringly.

* * *

Ralis grinned. "Of course, heh heh!" He ran past Parda and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Parda watched him leave with a smile.

* * *

"That child is so full of energy..." Parda said to himself.

* * *

An hour later, Ralis was halfway done with sweeping the floors in the 1st floor of the library, until Gorion unexpectedly approached him.

* * *

"Child, stop what you're doing and listen to me." Gorion said, causing Ralis to nearly jump out of his skin because Gorion has never interrupted Ralis doing his chores before.

* * *

"Father. What's wrong?" Ralis asked, his heart racing as he dropped his broomstick.

* * *

"There's no time to explain, Ralis. What I need you to do is go see Winthrop at the inn and buy a weapon and some armor." Gorion urgently said, handing Ralis 168 gold pieces. Ralis felt like he is suddenly being swept up in a typhoon without warning.

* * *

"Why, Father? Are we in danger?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I'll explain everything when you get back. I'll be waiting for you near the library's entrance. Go on, child, and hurry!" Gorion said.

* * *

Wasting no time with words, Ralis hurried on towards the exit of the library. He opened the door and headed outside. The two water fountains on both sides of the long stairway and the other two water fountains ahead would have normally set Ralis's heart at ease, but he couldn't shake this feeling that something is terribly wrong and Gorion knows it. Ralis walked down the long stairway, then passed under the opening of the Keep's inner fort walls surrounding the library and headed north, passing by the storehouse. Reevor, a male dwarf approached him.

* * *

"Ralis! _RALIS_!" He shouted.

* * *

Ralis tried hard to ignore Reevor as he kept walking, but he is extremely persistent.

* * *

"Whatever it is that you want, Reevor, now is not the time." Ralis said, trying to continue walking with Reevor trying to keep up with him.

* * *

Reevor, being a dwarf, had a difficult time keeping up with Ralis's stride since Reevor's legs are stubby. Annoyed, Reevor ran ahead a few feet in front of Ralis and stopped in front of him, looking up at his face with a scowl.

* * *

"I thought I told you to clean out the rats in my storeroom yesterday. Didn't I tell you that, huh?" Reevor asked him, raising his voice.

* * *

Ralis sighed, "Yes sir, thou did, but I got... sidetracked." Ralis said.

* * *

Reevor sighed, holding his forehead with his right hand and mumbling in his native dwarf language before switching back to Common.

* * *

"You're impossible... Well, since you didn't do it yesterday, hop to it! Get in there and exterminate those rats!" Reevor yelled.

* * *

"I wish I could, but I have no time, Gorion wants me to go to the shop and get equipped for travel, maybe, so I can't right now. Maybe later." Ralis walked by Reevor, moving on to his destination.

* * *

"_By Moradin's hammer!_" Reevor yelled in frustration, stomping his left foot.

* * *

Ralis walked by several of Candlekeep's guards and citizens. Ralis passed by the stables where a human named Dreppin cares for the livestock He's 6 years older than Ralis and have been friends for years. Dreppin is about Ralis' height, has blue eyes, short dirty blond hair, wore a blue shirt and gray colored pantaloons.

* * *

"Morning, Dreppin." Ralis called.

* * *

"Morning, Ralis. Say, would you do me a favor?" Dreppin replied.

* * *

Ralis stopped walking away towards the inn and approached Dreppin.

* * *

"If I got time, which I'm not sure I have." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Ol' Nessa... She's fallen sick today..." Dreppin said forlornly as he petted Nessa, his most favorite cow on the head.

* * *

Nessa mooed weakly.

* * *

"Oh..." Ralis nodded slowly and sympathetically.

* * *

"There is an antidote for Nessa's sickness, but I don't have it, Hull does. could you get it from him, please?" Dreppin asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis couldn't say no if the chore is that simple and takes little time to complete. However, before he could say "yes", a man apporached from behind him and said: "Excuse me, could ye come with me for a second, please?" He asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis wrinkled his nose because the man's shabby clothes smelled like they've been left with pigs in the mud for 3 days.

* * *

"... Sure. All right." Ralis slowly nodded.

* * *

"Good. Follow me. My house is this way." The strange man said.

* * *

He led Ralis to his house which is located in the area of Candlekeep where the poor residents live. The man invited Ralis to come inside his house and when Ralis stepped inside, the man closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What is it that you want?" Ralis asked the man.

* * *

"I need to know this, but are ye the ward of Gorion?" The man asked Ralis.

* * *

"I am." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Oh goodie goodie! I've gone and found ye first!" The man grinned, showing his unclean, yellow teeth.

* * *

Ralis's gut began to tighten, a sign of immenent danger, but he didn't believe the signal... much.

* * *

"What are you talking about? Do you need a favor from me or not? I'm in a hurry." Ralis said.

* * *

Unknown to Ralis, the man's name is Shank.

* * *

"Oh, our encounter shall be quite simple for you. Plainly put, it is my mission to end your life." Shank revealed a dagger from under his smelly, shabby clothes, and then Ralis realized that the tightening feeling in his gut was not an involuntary feeling at all.

* * *

"What?! Why?" Ralis demanded, backing slowly away from Shank, because he is completely unarmed.

* * *

"Your death will mean little respect among my peers. So you see, you can do very little... _EXCEPT DIE!_" Shank lunged at Ralis!

* * *

Ralis dodged out of the way, moving left, but Shank reacted quickly to the dodge and slashed at Ralis, aiming for his head. The blade of Shank's dagger only managed to cut Ralis a few inches above his left eyebrow. Ralis yelled in pain and grabbed Shank's right arm so he won't attempt another slash. Shank tried hard to pull his right arm free, but Ralis held on tight and brought his knee up to Shank's abdomen, kneeing him in the gut 3 times. Shank's strength began to falter, but not enough for him to release his grip on his dagger. Ralis's only hope is to get Shank to release his dagger and use it against him. Ralis punched Shank two times with his right arm, but Shank retaliated by stomping on Ralis's right foot. Ralis yelled in pain, releasing his grip on Shank. Ralis, quickly realizing he made a terrible mistake fell back, and Shank attempted to pounce on him to drive his dagger into Ralis's throat or head, but Ralis kicked him off. Ralis stood up quickly and looked around for something to use as a weapon.

* * *

He found an old wooden chair next to him and picked it up. By the time Shank got up on his feet, Ralis came charging at him and struck him hard with the chair. The impact was strong enough to stun Shank with so much pain, he dropped his dagger. Ralis kneed Shank in the gut again, punched him and then lunged for the dagger. Shank, although numb with pain struggled with Ralis to try to reach for the dagger. Fortunately, Ralis reached it first, and now that Shank's only weapon is in Ralis's hands, he has the upper hand now.

* * *

"I yield! I yield!" Shank yelled as he backed away from Ralis, and he stumbled into the chair that Ralis used to hit him on the floor, causing him to lose his footing and fall back.

* * *

Ralis took that as the opportunity to jump at Shank and drive his dagger into his heart. Shank, still in shock that he tripped on his own chair didn't expect that Ralis would jump at him until it was too late. Before Shank knew it, Ralis buried the dagger's blade into his heart.

* * *

"_Arrrghh..._" Shank groaned, then his body grew still and lifeless.

* * *

Ralis stood up, glanced at the dagger stained in blood in his right hand. His hand trembled. He killed a man. For the first time in his life, he killed a man...! Ralis had no idea what he is feeling right now. He wasn't sure if it was fear or the adrenaline rush of excitement. But the important thing is that someone actually wants to kill Ralis. That fact is what truly frightened Ralis. _Who wants me dead?! What is going on __here? _Ralis wondered. Shank was hired by someone to murder Ralis, and it is likely that Shank isn't the only person hired to kill Ralis. He threw Shank's dagger away and exited the house.

* * *

Ralis stepped outside and left the area where the poor citizens of Candlekeep live, and reunited with Parda who was walking nearby, reading some kind of scroll.

* * *

"Ralis, you cut yourself above the brow, there. What is wrong, child? Something in your eyes tell me that something is very wrong indeed." Parda said to Ralis in concern.

* * *

Ralis could barely meet Parda's eyes.

* * *

"Parda... There was a man back there, hesmelled like the stables, and he... He tried to kill me. It was horrible..." Ralis muttered loud enough for Parda to hear.

* * *

"Then hurry, child. Equip yourself at the inn and go join Gorion. I had a feeling something like this might happen." Parda instructed urgently.

* * *

"You... You knew, too?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Gorion shared his worries with me. Go on, child, you'll be better prepared for anything once you buy what you need." Parda advised Ralis. Ralis nodded.

* * *

"I will, Parda. I'm beginning to see that I may not be safe here." Ralis said before walking away.

* * *

He rememberd that he was about to promise Dreppin that he would go see Hull and get some medicine for Nessa, but he already wasted enough time surviving an assasination attempt, Dreppin can find someone else to do the errand, hopefully. Just when Ralis could see Candlekeep's Inn several meters he was stopped by a woman named Phlydia, a 39 year old woman who is known to be absent minded among her peers, especially Ralis and Gorion, who know her personally. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, a short, pointy nose, thin lips, and wears a dress the same color as Ralis's clothes.

* * *

"Hello, Ralis." She greeted Ralis as she approached him.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Phlydia." Ralis returned the greeting.

* * *

"Pardon me for asking, but have you seen my book: "The Mystery of Halruaa" anywhere?" She asked him.

* * *

Ralis stopped walking and looked at her with an incredulous expression.

* * *

"You lost something? Again? Books are meant to be read in the library, you know!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Ralis, you know how I can't stand the constant shuffling of arthritic feet up in the library. So I thought I'd get some fresh air and read my book out here and... Oh, I hate being absent minded!" Phlydia whined.

* * *

_(That makes two of us...)_ Ralis said in his thoughts.

* * *

"Okay, look, if I stumble across it or anyone else who has, I'll let you know, but I can't make any guarantees, I'm in a hurry. Gorion wants me to be prepared for something." Ralis said, waving bye to Phlydia and continued moving towards the inn, leaving Phlydia standing there, wondering if she'll ever get her lost book back.

* * *

Ralis entered the inn and headed for the bar, looking at the clientele, which is mostly monks. Ralis personally knows the bartender, named Winthrop also. Winthrop is a middle aged human with a bald head, and an obese body. He has brown eyes and no facial hair. Ralis's childhood friend, Imoen always calls Winthrop "Old Puffguts", because of his large, fat belly, much to Winthrop's disdain. He served a monk some ale before he noticed Ralis taking a seat at the bar.

* * *

"Well hello there, young one! Come to visit your old pal Winthrop, have ye? Well, don't forget the 5,000 gold piece book entrance fee as per Candlekeep custom, don'tcha know." Winthrop said to Ralis.

* * *

Normally people visiting Candlekeep would be outraged at that price, but Ralis knew that his friend is yanking his chain. Ralis shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

"You always were the big kidder, Winthrop. That gets funnier nearly every time I hear it... Well, perhaps not quite so often."

* * *

Winthrop let out a hearty laugh and gave Ralis a friendly pat on the back.

* * *

"Just havin' a bit o fun with ye, friend." He said.

* * *

He then put his right hand next to his lips, leaning towards Ralis across the counter, as if he doesn't want the monk he served a cup of ale to listen to what he has to say to Ralis, which is the exact reason why.

* * *

"Them monks may be walking about with poles in their nethers, but you know ye're always welcome here. Gorion did well by you, he did. So, is there anything I can do for ya, some drinks, a room to sleep in or something to buy?" Winthrop said.

* * *

"Actually, I'm here to buy some armor and weapons." Ralis corrected him.

* * *

"That so? Ye don't want to rest in one of my hotel rooms? My hotel is clean as an elven arse." Winthrop said, scrubbing the counter with a clean white rag with a hearty smile.

* * *

"It's not that at all. I'm just in a hurry. Gorion wants me to equip myself with any affordable weapon and armor." Ralis shook his head, smiling at Winthrop's comment about his inn being clean like an elf's rump.

* * *

Ralis has known for some time that Winthrop has a fetish on female elves. Doesn't every man? They are very beautiful humanoids.

* * *

"I see. Well, we got all kinds of weapons here. Any kind you're looking for in particular?" Winthrop asked.

* * *

Ralis smirked. "You wouldn't happen to have a bastard sword for sale, do you?"

* * *

"Aye, as a matter of fact, I do." Winthrop bent down almost out of sight under the bar and came back up and placed a bastard sword on the counter.

* * *

A bastard sword is not as long as a long sword, but its blade is thicker than a long sword, but not as thick as a short sword.

* * *

"Excellent. Oh, and I want the hardest, cheapest armor you have." Ralis said.

* * *

"The hardest and cheapest armor, you say? Then leather armor is what you're looking for." Winthrop said, bending down to get the armor from under the counter on his side and placed it on top of the bastard sword.

* * *

Ralis looked at the leather armor in uncertainty.

* * *

"... Don't let this armor fool ye, it may not be made of metal, but its much harder than it looks. Both of these cost 37 gold pieces." Winthrop told Ralis.

* * *

"All right." Ralis dug into his pockets, counted the gold coins Gorion gave him and gave Winthrop the correct amount.

* * *

"All right, young one, they're all yours." Winthrop said, satisifed.

* * *

Ralis put on the leather armor first. He learned that Winthrop was right, leather armor certainly is harder that it looks. As soon as Ralis touched the hard, leathery surface of the armor plates, he could clearly feel how solid leather armor can be, it is hard as a turtle's shell. After strapping on the leather armor to his body, Ralis attatched the bastard sword to his belt, on the left side of his waist so he can draw it out with his right hand.

* * *

"Do ye want a shield as well?" Winthrop asked Ralis.

* * *

"No, I'm fine."

* * *

"You sure?"

* * *

"Yeah. Shields just slow you down. See you later, Winthrop, that is, if I'm not really going on a journey." Ralis said.

* * *

"Take care." Winthrop said, waving bye as Ralis left the inn.

* * *

Wearing leather armor and a bastard sword strapped to his waist, Ralis felt more stronger and confident than before. He felt so confident, in fact, he decided to take a shortcut through the the other area where the homeless citizens of Candlekeep stay, trying their best to make a decent living in a citadel where rules and regulations are so strictly enforced. Leaving Candlekeep and going out into the dangerous wilderness where wild dogs, wolves, bandits and gibberlings await is out of the question for Candlekeep's poor citizens, especially since Friendly Arm and Beregost, the closest towns to Candlekeep are nearly 17 hours away.

* * *

Ralis passed by an old, shabby inn for the homeless when a 30 year old male human stepped outside from the building's entrance and spotted Ralis, but Ralis didn't notice him.

* * *

"'Ere there." The man called out to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis stopped walking and turned to face the man, who is named Carbos.

* * *

"Yes?" Ralis replied.

* * *

Carbos stepped down the short stairs, approaching Ralis.

* * *

"You're Gorion's little whelp, aren't ya?"

* * *

Before Ralis could say "no" to confuse Carbos, he quickly said:

* * *

"Yeah, you match the description. You don't look dangerous to me." He grinned.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Who I am is none of your business." Ralis said curtly. He had the feeling Carbos is another hired man.

* * *

"I'll make it my business if 'n I please." Carbos shot back.

* * *

Ralis crossed his arms. He couldn't tell if Carbos is truly a foe yet.

* * *

"What do you want, then?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Just thought I'd have me a look at you for myself, before I put a blade down your gullet!"

* * *

"I knew it! You're a hired assassin! Who sent you? Tell me!" Ralis demanded, drawing his sword as Carbos drew his dagger.

* * *

"I don't know who wants you dead, but someone seems to think you're trouble, so I'm gonna use your head for a ticket out o' the gutter! I'm just a little street trash hood, they say, but I'll show 'em!" Carbos charged at Ralis, but Ralis simply dodged out of the way.

* * *

"Evaluate your odds first. I have a bastard sword, you have a dagger. What are the odds of you winning... street trash hood?" Ralis asked Carbon, as a way to taunt him.

* * *

Carbos growled. "I'll crush your face, I will! Make you dead and done!" Carbos charged at him again, but Ralis made no attempt to attack Carbos, even though he had his sword drawn.

* * *

Ralis dodged again, but Carbos was ready for the dodge this time. He tried to stab Ralis in the gut, but Ralis used his left hand, to grab Carbos' right wrist, and swiftly kicked him in the nether regions, causing Carbos to curl into a fetal position, yelling and moaning in pain, holding his genitals and rolling.

* * *

"I don't want to fight you. Why are you doing this? You say someone thinks I'm trouble, but you don't know why? Can't you find it in your heart to let me go? The person who hired you may want me dead for evil reasons!" Ralis reasoned with Carbos.

* * *

It took a while for Carbos to speak under the intense jolts of pain.

* * *

"I don't care about the reasons! I just need the coins to make my life much easier!"

* * *

Ralis sighed. This man doesn't care about the morality of the person who hired him, all he cares about is the amounts of gp he'll get once the job is done.

* * *

"You're pitiful. I'll let you live, but don't try anything funny." Ralis said, sheathing his sword and walking away.

* * *

Carbos watched Ralis leave and when the pain of getting kicked in the nether began to subside completely, he grabbed his dagger off the ground, stood up on his feet and slowly crept up behind Ralis.

* * *

"You shoulda killed me, boy." He whispered with a smug grin.

* * *

Ralis sensed that Carbos was behind him, quickly drew his sword and turned around at the same time in a swift motion and stabbed Carbos in the chest. Carbos was about to pounce on Ralis but instead, he got impaled in the chest. Ralis pulled his sword out and Carbos collapsed dead. Ralis walked away, now fully realizing that even though he is within the walls of Candlekeep, he is still not safe. Ralis could not understand it. Why would people like Shank and Carbos be willing to work for some unknown individual with unknown intentions? Riches? Power? Fame? It doesn't seem worth it at all. These thoughts made Ralis's lawful good persona feel uneasy. Ralis saw Karan, another friendly sage he knows besides Parda running towards him. Karan wears green clothing and he has no facial hair.

* * *

"I heard shouting, Ralis! Are you all right?" Karan asked Ralis.

* * *

"I'm fine, Karan, I'm fine, but, the man who tried to murder me over there... He's dead... He lunged at me with a knife. Oh, Karan, what is happening to this place?" Ralis asked Karan uneasily, thinking that maybe his best friends could turn on him for the sake of money and other trivial rewards.

* * *

"It's not this place, child, it's you they are after." Karan corrected him.

* * *

"But why? What did I do? I've done nothing to anyone!" Ralis exclaimed, nearly raising his voice.

* * *

"I know, I know, child. You've lived in Candlekeep under Gorion's tutelage for nearly 20 years. But what matters is you must see Gorion as quickly as you can."

* * *

"I will. Thank you, Karan." Ralis ran past him, ready to return to Gorion now.

* * *

Near the front entrance of the library, between the two water fountains, Ralis met up with Imoen (pronounced "Em-oh- in") one of his childhood friends, who is also an orphan. Imoen is a young girl who is a couple years younger than Ralis, she has short, red hair and brown eyes. Despite the fact she's 20 or 19 years old, she has the personality of an innocent, cheerful 6 year old girl, giving nicknames to some of the people she is friends with, like Winthrop, for example. She loves to listen to bedtime stories, she usually wants Gorion to tell her stories. Despite her childish nature, she's an expert at handling shortbows, trained by Erik.

* * *

"Heya, Ralis!" Imoen greeted Ralis.

* * *

"Hey, Imoen! What are you doing here?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"Just taking a break from my chores. I'm surprised that stuffy ol' Gorion let you away from your studies and chores. That ol' fiddle faddle. I snuck off too." Imoen admitted.

* * *

"You did?" Ralis asked in disbelief.

* * *

"Yep. Old Puffguts Winthrop was looking for me, but I've got all day to do his chores. You have time for a story today? Never mind, I can tell you don't. What have ya been up to?" Imoen asked.

* * *

"Sorry, child, but I am not to tell anyone about what I'm doing. I wasted enough time as it is. You shouldn't dawdle about either. Winthrop will want the beds turned down after you're done helping Dreppin in the stables." Ralis said, putting a friendly, comforting hand on Imoen's left shoulder.

* * *

Imoen rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you say so. You sure picked up a lot from old Gorion. He never tells it straight neither. Good luck on your trip- er, I mean good luck with... whatever it is you're doing." Imoen said.

* * *

Ralis blinked in surprise.

* * *

"Wait! You know about my journey? Gorion said little to me and less to everyone else!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh, I know. Old stick in the mud that he is, all worried about nothing, I'm sure. Better go now, you got a long way to travel... Not that I would know, especially since I didn't look at anything like Mr. G's private letters. Nope, not me, no sir. Better go now, bye-bye." Imoen hopped and skipped away.

* * *

Ralis shook his head as he watched Imoen leave. Behind her childish nature is a sneaky, mischevious woman. Ralis then headed towards the library's entrance, where Gorion is waiting.

* * *

"Ahh, my child, I am glad you are here." Gorion said warmly, giving Ralis a hug.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Father." Ralis replied.

* * *

"I see you have leather armor and a bastard sword. I take it you're ready to... Child, you have a cut above your eyebrow! What happened?" Gorion asked in alarm.

* * *

"These two men... They were hired by someone to kill me. I had no choice but to defend myself..." Ralis said shamefully, hanging his head down.

* * *

"I understand, child. It can't be helped that you needed to defend yourself." Gorion put a gently right hand on Ralis's shoulder.

* * *

"Father... What do these people want with me? What have I done to them?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my child, I don't have time to explain it here. It would be best if we left Candlekeep now. We mustn't tarry- Candlekeep is well protected but not invulnerable. Are you ready to depart?" Gorion asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes, Father, I am." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Good. We must go." Gorion said.

* * *

He led Ralis to the exit of Candlekeep, where the closed gates of Candlekeep are, guarded by 4 guards.

* * *

"Now Ralis, listen carefully. If you and I become separated, it's highly imperative that you make your way to the Friendly Arm Inn."

* * *

"Friendly Arm Inn?" Ralis repeated.

* * *

"Yes. There, you will meet Khalid and Jaheira. They have long been my friends, and you can trust them." Gorion instructed Ralis, his gray eyes focused intently on Ralis's face.

* * *

Ralis nodded. "Now, stand in front of this mage. He will cast a spell on you that will shield you from magical spells for a few hours." Gorion said.

* * *

Without saying a word, Ralis stepped in front of the mage, and the mage began making strange hand gestures and motions, chanting odd words as a ball of arcane energy formed in front of him. Soon the ball of arcane energy exploded and the sparkles of light from the explosion showered around Ralis, creating an invisible, magical shield.

* * *

"All right. Let's go, child, we've no time to waste." Gorion urged Ralis.

* * *

Gorion signaled the guards to open the gate. The guards opened the gate and allowed Ralis and Gorion to walk out. However, unknown to them, as they were pushing the gate closed, Imoen, nearly invisible and transparent as a ghost quietly sneaked out of Candlekeep as well before the guards could manage to close the large gate.

* * *

Several hours have passed and it is now already nightfall. Ralis and Gorion had no clue how long its been since they left Candlekeep, all they cared about is reaching their destination as they crossed the wilderness of the Way of the Lion, which is the name of the path that leads from the Coast Way to Candlekeep. Gorion preferred that he and Ralis walk through the woods instead of following the road... Ralis felt tired from walking for so many hours without taking a break.

* * *

"Can't we rest here for a while, Father? I'm tired." Ralis panted, barely able to keep up the pace with Gorion.

* * *

Gorion stopped and turned to face Ralis.

* * *

"No, child, we cannot rest until we find shelter. It's not safe to rest in the middle of the wilderness." Gorion urged him.

* * *

Ralis summoned all the strength he had to keep walking even though his feet ached.

* * *

"I understand, Father." Ralis nodded.

* * *

He and Gorion walked ahead about 300 meters until they reached an area where several stones are set in a large patch of grassless brown soil. The stones are set in circular patterns, making 4 circles. The small circles are set horizontally, and the larger circles are set vertically. Ralis followed Gorion, looking at the stones which made circle patterns.

* * *

(_This place must __been a ritual ground for mages at some point_...) Ralis thought to himself.

* * *

"Let's hurry, child! The night can only get worse, so we must find shelter soon." Gorion said.

* * *

"Yes Father... But I need to know... What's so special about me?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Don't worry, Ralis. I will explain everything as soon as there is time." Gorion promised Ralis.

* * *

As soon as Gorion and Ralis stepped into the middle of the ritual ground, Gorion stopped walking as if he sensed danger nearby. Ralis was about to walk past him until Gorion held his right arm out, stopping Ralis.

* * *

"Wait! There is something wrong..." Gorion said aloud.

* * *

"What?" Ralis whispered.

* * *

"We are in an ambush. Prepare yourself!" Gorion said.

* * *

Ralis drew his bastard sword, holding it in his right hand, looking around, but he couldn't see or hear a soul hiding anywhere behind the dusky trees. If it were gibberlings, they would hear them screeching by now. But ahead of Gorion and Ralis, a few figures stepped out from the darkness of the woods ahead. Two ogres, two male human bandits, both armed with shortbows, one female human bandit who is about 5 feet tall (1.52m), and last but not least, the armored man clad in armor that makes him look like a demon warrior from Hell. When Ralis saw the armored man's yellow eyes shine from inside his helmet, Ralis felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Something told him that this armored figure is evil to the core. The armored man chucked in amusement, and Ralis's skin shivered.

* * *

"You're perceptive for an old man. You know why I'm here. Hand over your ward, and no one will be hurt. If you resist, it shall be a waste of your life." The armored man said assertively, pointing at Ralis.

* * *

Gorion scoffed. "You're a fool if you believe I would trust your benevolence. Step aside and you and your lackeys will be unhurt."

* * *

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, old man." The armored man said with mock pity in his voice.

* * *

Then the armored man gave his allies a hand signal, gesturing them to attack Ralis and Gorion.

* * *

"_Run, child! Run!_" Gorion yelled at Ralis.

* * *

Wasting no time with objections, Ralis ran south as the armored man's archers open fired on Ralis, but each of their arrows never hit Ralis as he ran for the woods. The woman, who knows a magic spell or two casted a magical missile at Ralis, but the magical shield saved him from harm. Ralis soon reached the woods and the bandit archers and spellcaster had no choice but to focus on Gorion instead. The two ogres attempted to attack Gorion, but he casted a fire spell on the ogres, which caused their bodies to be engulfed in flames, and the ogres danced about in pain, shouting in pain as the fire burned their flesh to death. Then Gorion casted an illusion spell on himself, making 5 fake images of himself so that the archers wouldn't know which one to shoot, Gorion himself, or his fake images, then he casted Barkskin on himself to harden his skin just in case the bandits decide to melee attack him. While the archers were firing at Gorion's false images, he chanted a spell that sent a fireball flying towards the archers, and the explosion from the fireball instantly burned them to death.

* * *

Ralis watched the battle from a safe distance while hiding behind a nearby tree. Gorion seems to have the upper hand even though he is outnumbered, only the armored man and the spellcasting female human are left standing. The armored man slowly advanced towards Gorion as he stood his ground, casting a petrifying spell on the armored man, but it didn't work. Surprised the spell didn't paralyze the armored man, Gorion tried another spell, sending a chromatic orb at the armroed man, but the orb didn't damage the armored man at all! When the armored man got close enough to Gorion, he thrust forward with his sword, the blade pierced Gorion's chest! Gorion's mouth dropped open when he realized that he had been done in. Ralis gasped in horror at what he just saw. The armored man had delivered a fatal blow to Gorion! When the armored man pulled his sword out of Gorion's chest, Gorion sagged to the ground like a rag doll.

* * *

Ralis's mind is swimming with all kinds of emotions right now: Sadness.. Rage... Fear... Mostly sadness and fear. He ran away deeper into the forest, fearing that the armored man and his only surviving ally will come hunting for him.

* * *

_This is a __dream... This is a dream... Please let this be a dream...! _Ralis exclaimed in his mind.

* * *

He knew that this is not a dream, but still, he could not believe that Gorion's formidable magic spells weren't enough to defeat one man who apparently does not know or use any magical spells. Ralis tripped on a root of the tree and fell face-first into the mud.

* * *

"_Ugghhh_..."

* * *

Ralis moaned as he wiped the mud off his face and looked up at the night sky. He heard the sound of thunder rumbling, and then he felt cold rain drops falling on his face and body. He stood up and brushed off as much mud as he could off his clothes and armor. He felt lost and confused. Traumatized by the death of his foster father, the only family he had, he didn't know which way is the Friendly Arm Inn. He considered heading back to Candlekeep, but remembered that Candlekeep enforces rather extremely strict entrance customs. Without Gorion's influence, there's no way he'll be able to return to Candlekeep without abiding by Candlekeep's customs. Ralis sat down under the protective branches of a large tree as the only shelter he could find in the rain and sobbed. This is the worst night he has ever had. On top of that, he couldn't figure out why the armored man wanted Gorion to hand him over. Ralis has no idea who that armored man is, or why he wanted only him.

* * *

"Damn it, Father, why couldn't you tell me sooner?" Ralis cursed between sobs.

* * *

And now, he's alone, lost, emotionally traumatized and doesn't know exactly where the Friendly Arm Inn is, and the only people he can trust to help him are behind the walls of a citadel who enforces very draconian entry rules. He has no choice but to go forward to the Friendly Arm Inn. But where is it? All Ralis could think about is finding a place to rest. He is certain that the armored man and woman won't find him in such a vast forest, so he drifted off to sleep at the base of the tree. A few cold drops of rain hit his head every now and then, but the only thing he had as shelter were the tree's branches, and that's better than nothing. What will happen to him?


	2. Friendly Arms

Ralis slept the entire night under that tree. Luckily, even though the forests are teeming with gibberlings, kobolds, bears and hungry wolves, neither of them have discovered and harmed Ralis in his sleep. The next morning, the sounds of birds chirping rang in Ralis's ears. He slowly and groggily woke up with a mild headache. He tried to open his eyelids but they felt heavy at first.

* * *

"Ugghh..." He groaned, trying his best to open his eyelids.

* * *

Once he managed to get them completely open, he saw Imoen's face staring down at him with a friendly smile.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She greeted him.

* * *

"Aah! Ah!" Ralis yelped in surprise.

* * *

He immediately recognized that it was only Imoen.

* * *

"Imoen! I thought you were back at Candlekeep! What are you doing out here, child?" Ralis asked her, standing up on his feet awkwardly, shaking off the vestiges of his sleep.

* * *

"Sorry I followed ya, but I never get out of Candlekeep, and those monks are such a bore. Never any decent coin in their pockets neither..." Imoen said.

* * *

Ralis then remembered what happened to Gorion. His face frowned in a sad manner.

* * *

"Imoen... Did you know that..." Ralis started to say sullenly, but Imoen nodded sadly before he could continue.

* * *

"I... I saw what happened to Gorion, and I am SO sorry!" She apologized, placing a comforting hand on Ralis's shoulder in sympathy. Tears fell from Ralis's eyes.

* * *

"You have no reason to apologize, child. There was nothing we could do to help. Not with meager weapons and armor like this..."

* * *

"I know, but still... I had a feeling something bad would happen." Imoen said sympathetically, rubbing Ralis's hair gently.

* * *

Ralis shook his head, still in tears over Gorion's death.

* * *

"How could you have possibly known we were leaving Candlekeep? Gorion didn't specifically tell me yesterday morning that we would be leaving." Ralis said, leaning his back against the tree.

* * *

Imoen lowered her head down in mild shame, unable to look Ralis directly in this face. "I... accidentally... read a letteron his desk the other day. " Imoen admitted.

* * *

"What did the letter say?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"I can't remember exactly what it said, but he might still have it on... It might be on his... his body." Imoen replied.

* * *

Ralis nodded slowly. "...I need to go back there anyway, even if he doesn't have the letter." Ralis told Imoen sullenly.

* * *

"Okay, but I'm not going to let you travel around alone. Never let a friend down, no sir! I'll stick with you until you say otherwise, I will!" Imoen said optimistically.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help but smile. After a night of bad luck, already a stroke of good luck is beginning to shine on him.

* * *

"Thanks, Imoen. Right now, I need to travel with someone I can trust." Ralis said.

* * *

"I'm with you all the way, Ralis, yes sir, I am!" Imoen said with a warm smile, patting Ralis's back.

* * *

Ralis looked around. He had no clue which direction is the place where Gorion fought the armored man. "Uh, Imoen, do you remember which direction is the place Gorion died?" He asked her.

* * *

"It's about 8 minutes north from here. That way." Imoen pointed the direction which is north.

* * *

"Thanks, Imoen. Let's go."

* * *

And so, Ralis and Imoen began an 8 minute walk back to the area where he and Gorion were ambushed last night.

* * *

After 4 minutes of walking through the summer forest hearing nothing but birds chirping, seeing nothing but foxes and deer running about, Ralis and Imoen eventually heard a scream and indistinct jabbering.

* * *

"Wait. What's that noise?" Imoen asked Ralis, standing her ground.

* * *

Ralis searched his mind for an answer. As Ralis tried to think of what kind of creature howls and jabbers, he looked around to see where it is. To the east, he saw a furry humanoid creature coming their way about 28 yards away. Ralis's eyes widened in fear as he recognized what the creature is.

* * *

"Look out! A gibberling!" He exclaimed to Imoen, drawing his bastard sword.

* * *

Gibberlings normally come screaming, jabbering and howling out of night. They don't come out very often in daylight. They are pale, hunchbacked humanoids with pointed canine ears and black manes surrounding their horrendous, grinning faces. At night, their shining black eyes are a very unsettling feature in their appearance, too, especially if you see a group of them coming at you howling and screaming in the night. Imoen grabbed her shortbow and pulled an arrow out of the quiver attatched to her back. Ralis prepared to attack the gibberling in close combat as it ran closer and closer towards them, jabbering wildly, its long, dirty, black mane swooshing about in the air. Ralis was nervous about facing it in combat, but fortunately, he didn't have to. As Imoen took careful aim at the gibberling, she released the arrow, and the arrow flew through the air towards the gibberling and lodged itself into the gibberling's head. The force of being struck by the arrow knocked the gibberling off its feet and it collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

"That done it." Imoen said in satisfaction, placing her shortbow behind her back and Ralis sheathed his sword.

* * *

"I'm really glad you're here now." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, what are friends for?" Imoen smiled a friendly smile.

* * *

"Come on, let's go, we don't have much daylight to waste." Ralis said and they continued on walking north.

* * *

After defeating the lone gibberling 4 minutes ago, Ralis and Imoen hs finally returned to the place where Gorion and Ralis were ambushed that night. Gorion's body still laid exactly where it was last night, including the charred bodies of the two ogres he set on fire with a magic spell, and the two bandit archers.

* * *

"There he is..." Ralis pointed over at Gorion.

* * *

"Oh... Mr. G..." Imoen gasped softly.

* * *

Ralis slowly walked over to Gorion's lifeless body. A large circle of dried blood surrounded his corpse. He could also see the open wound in Gorion's abdomen where he had been stabbed by the armored man. Ralis was at a loss of words. He had no idea what to say.

* * *

"Father, I..." he managed to sputter out but he stopped speaking, as if something forbid him not to speak.

* * *

He kneeled down and checked Gorion's pockets. It didn't take Ralis long to find the letter Imoen was talking about. Ralis unraveled the rolled up paper as Imoen approached his side.

* * *

"Mr. G was very good to us. I'll miss his bedtime stories..." Imoen said sadly.

* * *

"I miss all the good times we had already. I feel like... I wish none of this had to happen, I wish everything remained the way it was..." Ralis said before reading the letter. It says:

* * *

"_My friend Gorion,_

_Please forgive the abruptness whith which I now write, but time is short and there is much to be done. What we have__long feared may soon come to pass, __though not in the manner foretold, and certainly not in the proper time frame. As __we both know, forecasting these events has proved increasingly difficult, __leaving little option other than a leap of faith. __We have done what we can for those in thy care, but the time nears when we must step back and let matters __take what __course they will. We have, perhaps, been a touch too sheltering to this point. __Despite my desire to remain neutral in this __matter, I could not, in good consience, let events proceed without some measure of warning. The other side will __move __very soon, and I urge thee to leave Candlekeep this very night, if possible. The darkness may seem equally threatening, __but a moving target is much __harder to hit, regardless of how sparse the cover. A fighting chance is all that can be asked __for at this point. __Should anything go awry, do not hesitiate to seek aid from travelers along the way. I do not need to __remind thee that it is a dangerous land, even without our __current concerns, and a party is stronger than an individual in __all respects. Should additional assistance be required, I understand that Jaheira and Khalid are __currently at the Friendly __Arm Inn. They know little of what has passed, but they are ever thy friends and will no doubt help however they can._

_Luck be with us all._

_I'm getting too old for this._

_E_"

* * *

"E? Who is E?" Ralis wondered aloud.

* * *

"I dunno. Wierd name, huh?" Imoen replied.

* * *

Ralis handed Imoen Gorion's letter and stood up. He took a deep breath and said a few parting words to the corpse of his deceased foster father:

* * *

"Good-bye, Father. I will miss doing chores for you, I will miss all the heroic, inspiring stories you used to tell Imoen and I, but most of all, I will miss you..." Ralis began to cry, but he tried hard to suppress it. "... _You... You used to be... the only parent I had... and that was enough to make my life happy.._." Ralis continued, his voice breaking up in grief until he could not hold in his sadness anymore.

* * *

He cried on Imoen's shoulder for a few seconds as she gently patted his back for comfort. A lot of emotions were rolling about in Ralis's grieving mind: Without Gorion's protection, how will he know who to trust besides Imoen? What if he places his trust on the wrong person, a person who is under the employ of the people who want his head? Someone who will befriend him one minute, and later on stab him with a dagger behind his back?

* * *

Ralis and Imoen found the stone road which will likely take them to the Friendly Arm. After a couple minutes of walking, they met up with an overweight male human merchant down the road.

* * *

"Greetings to you, travelers. You two look a touch more hospitable than the last two I met, though. I am Kolssed." The man said, extending his hand out at Ralis for a handshake.

* * *

Then to Imoen's shock, Ralis pulled out his sword and pointed the tip of the blade straight at Kolssed's face!

* * *

"Stand away from me! I've little trust to strangers after last night's events, and I'll not waste any on you!" Ralis exclaimed to Kolssed, his right arm which held the sword visibly trembling.

* * *

"Ralis!" Imoen exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Kolssed's frightened expression turned into a calm, understanding expression, even though Ralis still had his sword unsteadily pointed at his face.

* * *

"I imagine you were either the cause or victim of the carnage I heard to the north last night then. It's a shame to what the iron shortage has done to people's manners. You would do well to treat people you meet with a touch of respect, at least until you determine whether they are a threat or not. You won't get far if you don't make friends." Kolssed said to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis sighed and lowered his sword, sheathing it back into its scabbard. "I apologize for my outburst. I am in dire straits, as you can imagine. Can you help me in any way?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Kolssed shrugged. "All I have, traveler, is advice and goodwill. Make friends where you can, as travelling alone is almost certain death. You will want to surround yourself with as much companions as possible. Make sure they are like-minded, lest you risk making enemies in your own group. Luck be with you."

* * *

"Fare thee well... Hold on a second. You said something about the iron shortage. What is the iron shortage, exactly?" Ralis asked Kolssed as he walked by Ralis. Kolssed stopped walking and turned around to face Ralis with an incredulous frown.

* * *

"Are you serious? Have you been living in a cave for so many years? Every major mining facility in the Sword Coast isn't producing as much iron like they used to. And what iron they do manage to get is tainted."

* * *

"Tainted? How?" Imoen asked.

* * *

"No one knows, honestly. All we do know is that the the longer you use a weapon like a sword, the weaker the iron inside the sword gets, and eventually the iron will break apart, which means you have to buy a new sword. Bandits these days are so desperate to get their hands on armor and weapons made of pure armor, they'll attack any traveler they see and steal their gold and armor. This is one of the reasons why I highly reccommend travelling with a group." Kolssed said.

* * *

"We'll keep that in mind. Fare thee well." Ralis said.

* * *

"Fare thee well, as they say." Kolssed replied before walking down the opposite direction of the road towards Candlekeep a few miles away.

* * *

Ralis and Imoen continued following the road until they saw two men up ahead arguing with each other. One is a gruff male halfling wearing studded leather armor, and has a short sword strapped to his belt, and the other is a male human with wild, uncombed shoulder length dirty blonde hair wearing green colored mage clothing, armed with nothing, not even a quarterstaff. He may have a dagger, but its well concealed in his clothing.

* * *

"What are they quibbling about over there?" Imoen whispered to Ralis.

* * *

"I don't know, but I'm curious." Ralis replied and they approached the two men.

* * *

Ralis heard the male human exclaim: "Montaron, you are so aggrivating! Tis disturbing to my demeanor!"

* * *

"Well, Xzar, if you hadn't been so mad and crazy, then we wouldn't have to-" Montaron, the male halfling started to argue back, but Xzar saw Ralis and Imoen coming their way.

* * *

"Hold, Montaron, these young wayfarers are in need."

* * *

"You can tell just by looking at us?" Ralis asked Xzar.

* * *

Ralis found Xzar rather unsettling. He seems... mentally unstable, especially the way he looks at him all wild-eyed. Now that Ralis has a good look at Xzar's face, he has noticed that Xzar has 5 small, black dots on his forehead.

* * *

"Indeed. Someone has set about thee, stranger, and you have barely escaped with your life." Xzar said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "Are you a mind reader?" He asked.

* * *

"Heh. He wishes." Montaron snickered.

* * *

"I can clearly see thee has escaped from those who are after your head." Xzar noted.

* * *

"Aye, Xzar, looks to have been roughed up quite well. How ye fairin', boy? Ye look like ye've seen better days" Montaron agreed with Xzar then asked Ralis.

* * *

"Thou know of my predicament, so you think you can help me?" Ralis asked Xzar.

* * *

"Indeed. I can offer you healing potions, if you wish, as a token of goodwill." Xzar offered, revealing his small pack of blue bottles filled with potions that magically heal non-fatal injuries.

* * *

Ralis hesitated. He had no idea who Xzar and Montaron are, or if they can be trusted, Ralis got the feeling that these two men are evil, but the remembered Kolssed's advice and said:

* * *

"I'd be grateful for any assistance." Ralis said, reluctantly taking Xzar's small bag of healing potions and slowly strapping it around his waist.

* * *

Ralis has no way of knowing for sure if Montaron and Xzar are evil men, and if they are, it's hard to imagine two evil men willingly offering their own healing supplies to someone they don't know. Ralis slowly began to realize that maybe the difference between good and evil are not always black and white, meaning that not all evil people are selfish, ruthless, power hungry people, some can have a little benevolence in their consience sometimes, the same can be said for good hearted people, some can have a little evil in their hearts as well.

* * *

"Why are thee so nervous? Nothing to fear from these simple potions, and I'll not even hold you in debt, though your consience knows otherwise." Xzar assured Ralis.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting this much help from strangers like you, but you helped me, so I'll help you. So, what can I do for you?" Ralis said.

* * *

"Just like all good people." Montaron smiled proudly.

* * *

Xzar put his right hand under his chin in thought, rolling his eyes in circles wildly. (What is with this man? Is he sane or insane?) Ralis thought to himself.

* * *

"Hmmm... Perhaps as payment, you would go with us to Nashkel. It is a troubled area and we mean to investigate some disturbing rumors surrounding the local mines." Xzar told Ralis.

* * *

"The iron shortage?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Precisely. Some aquaintances are very concerned about the iron shortage. Specifically where to lay blame on the matter. You would be a useful ally, though I won't hold you to it. We are to meet the mayor of the town, a man named Berrun Ghastkill, I believe." Xzar told Ralis.

* * *

"Your consience be your guide." Montaron said to Ralis.

* * *

"So, Ralis? What'll it be?" Imoen wanted to know.

* * *

"I've made my decision. I'll go with you both, but first, there are some people in the Friendly Arm Inn I need to meet with for the journey. You don't mind, do you?" Ralis asked Xzar.

* * *

"We have precious little time, but its best to travel accompanied." Xzar replied.

* * *

"My point exactly. There's strength in greater numbers." Ralis nodded.

* * *

And so, Montaron and Xzar joined Ralis and Imoen on their journey to the Friendly Arm. The road is long and grueling, but fortunately they will be able to reach Friendly Arm by nightfall. Along the way, Ralis, Imoen, Xzar and Montaron were attacked by a wolf or a gibberling or two, but they managed to fight off just about any beast that dared to harm them. No one suffered any injuries from these attacks, fortunately.

* * *

It took them 8 hours to reach the section of the wilderness that stands between Friendly Arm to the north and Beregost to the south.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Xzar asked Ralis for the 6th time in his high pitched childish voice.

* * *

"Ugh, for the 6th time, no!" Ralis is getting annoyed now.

* * *

He really found Xzar annoying. Ralis could put up with Montaron's complaints about the sun being too bright, but Xzar is something more bothersome.

* * *

"Don't worry about Xzar. He likes annoying people when he's bored. I don't call him the "mad wizard" for nothing." Montaron told Ralis.

* * *

"Hmph. Fitting name." Ralis smirked.

* * *

"Hey, what's that over there?" Imoen asked Ralis, pointing ahead to the left.

* * *

Near the stone road up ahead is what appears to be a stone marker of some kind, carved from a solid block of granite.

* * *

"I don't know what that is. Any ideas, Montaron?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"I don't know, and I don't care." Montaron shrugged.

* * *

"Never mind what's that, but who is THAT?" Xzar pointed ahead, at an old man in wizard clothes and hat, both of which are bright red colored.

* * *

The wizard has a beard gray as steel that reaches down to his chest level and has deep blue eyes. His most amusing facial feature is his hawk-like nose.

* * *

"Ho there, wanderers. Stay thy course a moment to indulge an old man." The mysterious wizard called out to them. Ralis and his group stopped walking and the old man approached Ralis.

* * *

As always, Ralis had no idea who this old man is, or if he can trust him, but Ralis reminded himself not to make a wrong move, drawing his weapon on a man who might be no threat to him.

* * *

"What, pray tell, is the meaning of this intrusion?" Ralis asked the wizard. "It's been nigh unto a tenday since I've seen a soul wandering this road, and I've been without decent conversation since." The wizard explained to Ralis.

* * *

"So you're lonely. Why stand in one place for so long when you can meet many people in the nearest town?"

* * *

"I am not the traveling type, young one, oh no. Traveling nowadays appears to be the domain of either the desperate or the deranged. If thou wouldst pardon my intrusion, may I inquire which pertains to thee?" The wizard asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis glanced back at Imoen, Montaron and Xzar. Xzar is making funny faces and pulling his hair behind Montaron's back, as if he's taunting him. _He's the deranged one... _Ralis thought. When he turned his head back to face the wizard, he said:

* * *

"A fair bit of desperate, actually. Do you happen to know the way to the friendly Arm Inn, I was told I would meets some friends there."

* * *

"That I would." The wizard nodded. "The inn is but a short distance to the north, and its doors are open to all. I have no doubt that thy friends shall be there, waiting with open arms. My sympathies for the hardships the road may have inflicted upon thee, though I am certain everything shall turn out for the best."

* * *

"Thank... you... I guess." Ralis said slowly.

* * *

"My, but I have wasted too much of thy time and said too much already. I shall take my leave and wish thee all the best." The wizard nodded at Ralis then walked past him and his group.

* * *

Ralis and his group watched him walk away. "He seemed a wee bit interested in ye, Ralis." Montaron commented.

* * *

"I noticed that." Ralis said.

* * *

"Have thou met him before?" Xzar asked Ralis as they resumed walking.

* * *

"No. Never." Ralis shook his head.

* * *

"If you've never seen him before, why was he only speaking to you?" Montaron asked.

* * *

"I don't know... Odd..." Ralis muttered.

* * *

They followed the road, passing by a monolith made of stone and the road took them north, straight to Friendly Arm.

* * *

"Ralis, I've been thinking about that odd man... He could be a friend of Mr. G, even though I've never seen him before." Imoen said.

* * *

"I seriously doubt that, Imoen. If he was a friend of Gorion, he would have told me. Anyway, let's get going, it will be nightfall soon in a few hours." Ralis said, looking up at the afternoon sky.

* * *

Just then, a male human in a brown tunic and freshly cut black hair approached them from the thick of the trees and bushes to the left of the road saying:

* * *

"If ye don't mind, please try to keep your voices down. There be beasties about with better hearing than we."

* * *

"And who are you?" Ralis asked the man.

* * *

"The name's Aoln. I hunt around these parts." He introduced himself.

* * *

"Ah, that explains why you look like you're at home here. What's the most dangerous beast you've seen?"Ralis questioned Aoln.

* * *

He frowned and rubbed his chin. "The most dangerous thing I intentionally went after? Stalked an ogre mage for a few days once. Had a group of me own back then. Killed the ogre but lost my group. Not really worth the trade. If you ask me, I've seen more dangerous beasties." Aoln said.

* * *

"Like what?" Imoen wanted to know.

* * *

"Wolves. They can be very dangerous without a party. Lately they've been getting more aggressive, probably because of the iron shortage, people are hunting and killing most of the animals they naturally eat. Nothing is more dangerous than a pack of hungry wolves. Take care of yourselves."

* * *

"You too." Ralis replied and they moved on. The walk lasted about another 8 hours. They fortunately didn't encounter any wild animals or brigands along the way.

* * *

Around nightfall, when the moon began to shine in the night sky, Ralis, Imoen, Montaron and Xzar caught a glimpse of the Friendly Arm ahead. This walled hamlet on the Coast Way nearly 18 hours north of Beregost consists of a stone keep which is the inn which also has stables, gardens, a horse pond, and caravan wagon sheds. It also shelters a few houses, a large meeting hall with a many-pillared entrance, a small store and magic shop, and a temple to Garl Glittergold, chief god of the gnomes.

* * *

"Finally, we made it..." Imoen sighed.

* * *

"As soon as we meet Kalhid and Jaheira, I'm buying a flagon of nice, cool ale and renting a room." Ralis moaned, his feet aching badly due to walking in the wilderness for 16 hours straight.

* * *

"Aye, same here." Montaron said.

* * *

Ralis noticed that the Friendly Arm Inn's drawbridge is left open, even at night, with the guards watching over the entrance. _I see why __this place is called Friendly Arm Inn_, Ralis smiled, pleased that the doors are open day and night.

* * *

"Welcome to the Friendly Arm. I trust you know the rules of conduct within?" The guard asked as Ralis and his group approached, walking across the wooden drawbridge.

* * *

Ralis knew that even though this place welcomes travelers with open arms, there are certain actions they don't tolerate, like stealing, for example. That's just common sense, after all.

* * *

"Certainly. Common sense rules the day within the Friendly Arm." Ralis replied to the guard that spoke to him.

* * *

"Good, then. Enjoy your stay." The guard nodded in approval.

* * *

Ralis and his party entered Friendly Arm.

* * *

"Wowee... It's like we're back in Candlekeep, only without the outrageous customs." Imoen said.

* * *

"Yes." Ralis nodded, too sleepy and tired to say much else.

* * *

He headed for the nearest guard and asked the guard where the inn is located, and the guard told him that the keep is the inn, which surprised Ralis. He assumed the keep was something else. Ralis led his tired party towards the keep's entrance, walking up the stairs. Ralis and his group could clarly hear the tavern music playing from the inside. Standing outside the door of the inn is a male human in gray colored mage clothing. He has a bald head, gray eyes and no facial hair. As soon as he saw Ralis and his party coming up the steps, he approached them.

* * *

"Hi, friend. I've not seen you here before today. What brings you to the Friendly Arm?" The man who is named Tarnesh asked Ralis.

* * *

"Not much really. We're just weary, road-worn travelers, looking for a place to rest." Ralis replied with an indifferent shrug.

* * *

Tarnesh nodded. "I see. I see. Pardon my being forward, but you've the bearing of someone I've been looking for. A male human, about your height, they were. Same style of clothes and armor, or thereabouts." Tarnesh said, casually examining Ralis's clothes, armor and face while rubbing his chin in thought. Then his eyes lit up. "I daresay, you seem to have the spitting image of him. Might you have traveled from Candlekeep, by any chance?" Tarnesh asked Ralis.

* * *

Deep down, Ralis developed a growing suspicion on Tarnesh. "Candlekeep? I may have visited there on occasion. What of it?" Ralis asked, careful not to reveal much.

* * *

"Oh, nothing, really. I'm just looking for someone from that region. Would your name be Ralis, by any chance?" Tarnesh asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis was careful not to reveal any facial expressions that would signal Tarnesh that he is talking to Ralis himself. He kept his face neutral, as he still suspected something off about Tarnesh.

* * *

"Ralis? Hmm... Nope, I've never heard of anyone by that name before in my life. Sorry." Ralis said.

* * *

Tarnesh's eyebrows arched up in amusement.

* * *

"Really? I would beg to differ. You fit the description, so I think it would be safe to assume you are the one I seek."

* * *

"And what if I am this... "Ralis" you seek?" Ralis asked Tarnesh, keeping his muscles calm.

* * *

He saw signs that Tarnesh is likely under the employ of the person or people who want him dead. Fortunately Tarnesh isn't a mind reader, otherwise he would see that Ralis is suspicious of him, trying to anticipate his move.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry, I just have a gift. Don't move. I have something for you." Tarnesh began rummaging in his pockets.

* * *

A warning in Ralis's mind screamed that this man is definitely reaching for a dagger! Reacting quickly, Ralis charged at Tarnesh! Fortunately Tarnesh's reflexes weren't quick enough to bring out the dagger and slit Ralis's throat in one swift strike. Ralis punched Tarnesh in the face before he could bring his dagger up to cut Ralis's neck, because he became dazed after the unexpected punch. Imoen saw the dagger in Tarnesh's right hand as he struggled with Ralis.

* * *

"Oh no! Ralis!" Imoen gasped.

* * *

Montaron and Xzar were about to join the fight, but Ralis told them not to.

* * *

Xzar looked back and saw two guards coming to see what the commotion is.

* * *

"Here come the guards!" He said in a high pitched singsong voice.

* * *

"What's going on up there?" One of the guards demanded.

* * *

"A mage with a dagger is trying to kill our friend!" Imoen told them.

* * *

"Stand back! We'll help!" The second guard said.

* * *

"Wait! It's too risky!" Montaron exclaimed.

* * *

"You're right. Facing a mage with only swords is dangerous. But if we can hit the man with an arrow..." The first guard said.

* * *

"I got it! I can do it." Imoen said, drawing her bow and pulling one arrow out of her quiver.

* * *

She placed the arrow on the bow, pulled back on the string and took careful aim at Tarnesh, trying his best to twist his arm holding his dagger out of Ralis's grasp. He would have casted a Fear spell to disorient Ralis and attack him while his mind is incoherent with fear, unable to defend himself, but casting the spell takes 2 seconds to cast, his hands need to be free from Ralis's grip, and he can't cast it while Ralis is close enough with enough time to stab him with his bastard sword. Ralis struggled hard trying to wrench the dagger out of Tarnesh's hands. Without it, he's defenseless, even if he tried to cast one of his spells with Ralis at close range, like a magic missile. Ralis noticed out of the corner of his eye that Imoen is aiming her bow carefully at Tarnesh, trying not to misfire her arrow and hit Ralis instead.

* * *

"Stop moving!" Imoen exclaimed, keeping the tip of the arrow pointed at Tarnesh instead of Ralis.

* * *

"Easier said than done! Ugh!" Ralis grunted, keeping his arms tight on Tarnesh's wrists, keeping him from punching him in the face, or stabbing him in the face.

* * *

"You should just forefit your life. It's easier that way." Tarnesh sneered.

* * *

"I don't take the easy way out." Ralis sneered back.

* * *

He tried to hold Tarnesh still so Imoen can shoot him, but that proved to be very difficult.

* * *

"I can't shoot him if ya can't get him to stop moving for just a second!" Imoen exclaimed to Ralis.

* * *

"I know!" Ralis shot back as he struggled with Tarnesh, as if they are holding hands and dancing instead of fighting.

* * *

It took a few seconds for Ralis to come up with an idea that'll give Imoen the opportunity she needs.

* * *

"Think fast!" Ralis exclaimed and he brought his knee up and hit Tarnesh right in his genitals.

* * *

"_ARRGH..!_" Tarnesh groaned, suffering under intense jolts of pain shooting up to his brain from his nethers.

* * *

Seizing the opportunity, Ralis wrenched the dagger out of Tarnesh's right hand and held him up, exposing his back to Imoen. Without hesitation, Imoen fired the arrow.

* * *

"_Auuugh... __Arrgh_..." Tarnesh groaned as soon as the arrow pierced the middle of his spinal column, and his body became limp and lifeless in Ralis's arms. Ralis then dropped his corpse.

* * *

"Whew..." He sighed in relief, resting his back against the wall and slowly sliding down the wall to sit down.

* * *

Imoen rushed over to Ralis and kneeled down beside him.

* * *

"Ralis, are ya all right?" Imoen asked him.

* * *

"Yes, I'm fine." Ralis nodded.

* * *

Then the guards approached while Montaron and Xzar stood where they were, looking indifferent towards the current situation.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The first guard asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes, sir. This man was hired to find and kill me by someone." Ralis told the guards.

* * *

"Really? You're lucky to be alive. I've never heard of anyone surviving an assasination attempt before. We'll send someone over to dispose of the body right away." The first guard replied, then he and his partner walked away.

* * *

"Ye are something else, keeping a cool head in fire." Montaron commended Ralis.

* * *

He looked down at Tarnesh's body and noticed blood oozing out from the edges of the arrowhead, still lodged into Tarnesh's back, which to Montaron, made it appear as if a fountain of blood is leaking out and running down the stairs almost like a river.

* * *

"And the river runs red." Montaron smiled.

* * *

"You're not bad. Your fighting style and voice is like ambrosia." Xzar said.

* * *

"Uh... I'll take that as a compliment." Ralis said with an awkward smile.

* * *

He approached Tarnesh's body and began digging into the pockets of his clothes. He took 35 pieces of gold and found a letter. He unfolded the paper and began reading it.

* * *

"_Bounty Notice_

_Be it known to all those of evil intent, that a bounty has been placed upon the head of Ralis, the foster child of Gorion. Male human, 5'9 feet tall, brown hair, __brown eyes, wearing leather armor. __Last seen in the area of Candlekeep, this person is to be killed in quick order._

_Those returning with proof of the deed shall recieve no less than 200 coins of gold._

_As always, any that reveal these plans to the forces of law shall join the target in their fate_."

* * *

"I knew it." Ralis frowned.

* * *

"Knew what?" Imoen asked.

* * *

"This is a bounty notice. Whoever this man is, he was hired by someone to kill me." Ralis told his party.

* * *

"What the blazes?" Montaron frowned.

* * *

"Who would want thee dead?" Xzar asked.

* * *

"That's something I don't know. I've never been outside of Candlekeep in my life before, there's no way I could have provoked someone. I'll think more about this later. I'm tired." Ralis said.

* * *

"Me too. I need some shuteye." Imoen agreed, and Ralis and his group entered the inn.

* * *

The inn is filled with a lagre menagerie of people, from humans to elves, halflings and gnomes. Up ahead, beyond the large crowd of people drinking ale, talking, laughing, telling jokes and getting intoxicated, there is a bar with the bartender serving wine, ale, chicken wings, legs, mashed potatoes and apple pies to people. Ralis is so tired, his vision is starting to get blurry.

* * *

"Are ya okay, Ralis?" Imoen asked.

* * *

"I'll be fine as soon as I get in a bed." Ralis replied.

* * *

He began to approach the bar until he heard a deep, gruff voice nearby say:

* * *

"Hmmm, it's about time, human. Bring me another flagon of ale."

* * *

Confused of where the voice came from, Ralis looked around until he noticed that at a table close by to him, sat a male half orc. He wore thick, heavy, dark colored armor. The half orc is looking directly at Ralis with his cold, frowning eyes. The half orc has long, braided black hair as well. Ralis frowned. Who is this half orc to make demands as if Ralis is his slave? (_This man has some nerve!_) Ralis said in his thoughts.

* * *

"I am not your servant. Go get your own ale like everyone else!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

At that moment, a nearby drunk said:

* * *

"I need some ale." and then burped loudly.

* * *

"... Except that guy. Heh heh..." Ralis said, chuckling at the irony of a drunk man asking for ale.

* * *

"Then why do you bother me? Begone." The half orc said.

* * *

(_You bothered me first_.) Ralis thought. "Nothing would please me more." He said aloud and continued walking towards the bar.

* * *

Imoen, Montaron and Xzar followed. Then they were approached by a female human named Nessie.

* * *

"Welcome to the Friendly Arm Inn. How can I help you and your group? Looks like you had a rough journey." She said.

* * *

"Heh. That's an understatement..." Ralis grumbled.

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Nessie didn't hear what Ralis said clearly.

* * *

"Never mind. Anyway, this inn is a fortress! Why all the security?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"Bentley wanted the inn to be a safe haven for all sorts of travelers. Anyone can stay here, but we don't tolerate any troublemakers within these walls." Nessie replied, glancing over at Bentley himself serving drinks and food to hungry and thirsty travelers sitting at the bar.

* * *

Bentley has black, curly hair and a fairly large nose, as far as Ralis could tell.

* * *

"Did Bentley build this place? This place is so solid, as if its been here for a long time." Ralis asked Nessie while watching Bentley do his job.

* * *

"Oh no. Bentley and Gelanna didn't build the inn! They found it... They were part of an adventuring party, not unlike your own." Nessie told him.

* * *

"What happened?" Ralis wanted to know, growing curious about Friendly Arm's past.

* * *

"In the first few years following the Time of Troubles, when all the gods were walking on the surface of our mortal world, the inn was actually the hold of a powerful undead priest of Bhaal, Lord of Murder." Nessie explained.

* * *

Ralis's body tingled at the mention of the name Bhaal; he has heard of the name during his studies at Candlekeep, but he paid no attention to his involuntary reaction.

* * *

"With the evil cleric weakened by the death of Bhaal, Bentley and Gellana were able to defeat him once and for all, thus laying claim to his troubled fortress." Nessie concluded.

* * *

"Wow..." Imoen gasped.

* * *

"So this place used to belong to the priest of the Lord of Murder... Interesting." Xzar said clearly amused.

* * *

"Bentley and Gellana must have had much more adventures than this!" Ralis said, his curiosity for more stories making him more awake than before.

* * *

"I'm sure they do. But this inn is their life now, and they don't like to dwell on the past. You're as likely to get a tale out of them as you are to get a tooth from the mouth of a hen. It has been a pleasure meeting you, however, and I do hope all of you enjoy your stay." Nessie nodded courteously at Ralis and his party and walked away.

* * *

"Let's go. We need to find Khalid and Jaheira." Ralis told his party and continued moving through the crowd of resting travelers, moving towards the bar.

* * *

Over at the bar, Khalid, a male half-elf and Jaheira, a female half-elf were sitting at the bar, drinking ale and patiently waiting for the arrival of Gorion and Ralis. Khalid wore splint mail armor, boots and gauntlets and a helmet that does not obscure his face. He has a red colored medium sized shield and a long sword. Jaheira has eyes and hair that are a darker shade of brown compared to Ralis's eye and hair color, and she wore leather armor as well, and only uses a quarterstaff as a weapon.

* * *

"Bentley, another f-flagon of ale, p-p-p-please." Khalid stuttered.

* * *

Jaheira sighed and slowly shook her head.

* * *

"I don't like this. Gorion and his ward should have been here by now." She said, her voice weary with impatience.

* * *

"Relax, dear, they will be here s-s-s-soon. I'm sure they will." Khalid assured her.

* * *

"How long must we wait here? Things stir in the south as we sit!" Jaheria grumbled.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis took a seat next to Jaheira, but he had no idea he is sitting with the people he's looking for. Bentley took notice of Ralis pretty quick.

* * *

"Ah, a new face. What can I get you?" He asked.

* * *

"I would like a flagon of ale for me and my party." Ralis replied.

* * *

"I prefer wine." Montron added.

* * *

"Anything else?" Bentley wanted to know.

* * *

"Uh, a room for 4 people." Ralis said.

* * *

"All right then."

* * *

Soon, Bentley served Ralis and his party their drinks, and they drank their fresh, cool beverages to their hearts content. When Ralis's flagon is half empty with ale, he started another conversation with Bentley.

* * *

"So how's business?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Dreadfully slow lately." Bentley shook his head forlornly.

* * *

"Because of the iron shortage?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"And increase in bandit raids on caravans." Benley added.

* * *

"Uh, look, I'm not sure if you know them, but I'm looking for two people. Their names are Khalid and Jaheira. I was told I could find them here. Where are they?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Bently said nothing in reply, he just slowly glanced over at Jaheira sitting next to Ralis. Confused, Ralis followed Bentley's gaze until he saw a brown haired half-elf sitting next to him. Ralis has no experience in telling the difference between a pureblood elf and a half-elf.

* * *

"Jaheira, I believe this person has been looking for you and Khalid." Bentley informed Jaheira.

* * *

She turned her attention to Ralis.

* * *

"Hello."

* * *

Ralis greeted Jaheira with a nod.

* * *

"So you are the child of Gorion, are you not?"

* * *

"That I am." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Gorion speaks highly about you in his letters. I am Jaheira, and this is Khalid, my husband." Jaheira shook Ralis's hand.

* * *

"G-good to know you." Khalid said, shaking Ralis's hand next.

* * *

"This is Imoen. We aren't related but I think of her as my sister, and this is Montaron and Xzar, my traveling companions." Ralis introduced his party to Khalid and Jaheira.

* * *

"Heya. nice to meet'cha both." Imoen said cheerfully.

* * *

"Obliged." Montaron said.

* * *

"Charmed." Xzar said with an unnaturally big smile.

* * *

"So, you two are old friends of Father?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Yes. We've known Gorion for years. Where is he? Is he with you? He would never permit his child to wander about without his supervision." Jaheira asked.

* * *

Ralis lowered his head.

* * *

"...He was with me, but... he sacrificed his life to make sure I escaped..." Ralis said in a sad whisper, but loud enough for Khalid and Jaheria to hear.

* * *

Jaheira's eyes widened in suprise.

* * *

"Oh..." She gasped softly.

* * *

"We share your loss. Your sadness is ours." Khalid comforted Ralis.

* * *

"I absolutely wish things didn't have to be this way..." Ralis said, resisting the urge to cry in public, and successfully resisted doing so.

* * *

"Gorion often said he worried for your safety, even at the expense of his own. He also wished that Khalid and I would become your guardians, if he should ever meet an untimely end. However, you are much older now, and the choice of your companions should be your own." Jaheira told Ralis.

* * *

"We could travel with you until you get settled, help you find your lot in life." Khalid added.

* * *

Ralis felt much more at ease in the company of people he can trust. Jaheira and Khalid are old friends of Gorion. A friend of his foster father is a friend of his.

* * *

"These are dark times for me. I need to be with people I can trust, so Jaheira, Khalid, your company will be most welcome." Ralis said.

* * *

"What? Ye don't trust me and the mad wizard?" Montaron asked Ralis incredulously.

* * *

"Even after I gave you my bag of healing potions to keep?" Xzar added.

* * *

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you two are complete strangers to me. Imoen, Jaheira and Khalid, on the other hand, are people I know for sure that I can trust. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your hospitality." Ralis told Montaron and Xzar.

* * *

"Then it is settled. It would be a fitting last service to Gorion, though we should first go to Nashkel. Khalid and I look into local concerns, and there are rumors of strange things happening at the mines. No doubt you have heard of the iron shortage?"

* * *

"Yes, I have." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"You would do well to help us. It affects everyone, including you. We are to meet the mayor of the town, Berun Ghastkill." Jaheria explained to Ralis.

* * *

"What a coincidence! I was planning to go to Nashkel after meeting you both here. I promised Montaron and Xzar I would accompany them to Nashkel." Ralis told Jaheira, surprised their goals are all the same.

* * *

"Well good! We'll leave as soon as you're ready, though it should be soon." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Great. First, let us drink our ale, and get some sleep. Walking here was no leisurely stroll." Ralis said.

* * *

They woke up close to midday, before leaving Friendly Arm with Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Xzar and Montaron, Ralis bought a longbow and some arrows from Bentley for himself and Imoen, and he bought a spear for Jaheira, because a staff doesn't do much lethal damage compared to a sword, axe, dagger or halberd.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Ralis asked his party.

* * *

"Yep." Imoen nodded.

* * *

"Ready when ye are." Montaron said.

* * *

"Nature's servant is at your side." Jaheira said proudly.

* * *

"W-w-with you all the way." Khalid said.

* * *

Xzar was supposed to reply last, but he never did. Montaron looked up at Xzar and noticed that he is half asleep! Montaron shook his head in shame.

* * *

"This is no time for naptime, ye insane necromancer!" Montaron growled as he slapped Xzar's right leg to snap him out of it.

* * *

"_STOP TOUCHING ME_!" Xzar wailed loudly in his high pitched childish voice.

* * *

Xzar's outburst caused the entire inn to lapse into silence, all of Bentley's clientele looked at Ralis and his party in silence and confusion. Ralis's heart sank in embarassment as he felt all eyes staring at him and his party.

* * *

"Uh.. heh heh..." Ralis chuckled nervously. "Don't mind us, everybody. We're just leaving. Sorry for disturbing your breakfast, everyone. Just pretend you heard nothing. No-thing. We are invisible. You can't see us at all." Ralis said to the entire crowd, trying to placate them, but when he was telling them to imagine him and his party to be invisible, he was waving his arms in strange gestures as if he's trying to cast a spell.

* * *

When he looked over at the exit, he saw that his group already left. Surprised that they left the inn while he was trying to put the crowd's awkward silence at ease, he bolted out the door. The walk from Friendly Arm to Beregost was an 18 hour walk. They encountered a few diseased gibberlings and a small group of bandits along the road, but their combined teamwork led to the deaths of every gibberling and bandit that dared to cross Ralis and his group.

* * *

They reached Beregost by nightfall. This town, while small compared to Baldur's Gate, boasts three inns and two shops. Beregost is within reach of the northern borders of Amn. Merchants of Amn often use Beregost as a rendezvous location for caravans before attempting the dangerous journey north past Baldur's Gate to Waterdeep or east to the Sea of Fallen Stars. As a result, the town gets very crowded at unpredictable times. Ralis and his group were obviously tired as soon as they reached Beregost, after 18 hours of walking through the wilderness, fighting gibberlings at almost every turn.

* * *

"I tire! I'll be much more AGREEABLE with REST!" Xzar exclaimed.

* * *

"I agree. If I don't get sleep soon, our next assailants might just live." Montaron said.

* * *

"Don't worry. The road has been long, but I don't plan to recklessly push ourselves closer to Nashkel." Ralis assured his party.

* * *

They met up with a friendly citizen of Beregost named Golin Vend who was willing to offer directions to the nearest Inn.

* * *

"We have many inns for the frugal adventurer. The Red Sheaf Inn has basic rooms, though the clientele is a touch rowdy. There are also the Burning wizard and the Jovial Juggler, which also have finer suites. The Red Sheaf is near the center of town, as is the Burning Wizard. The Jovial Juggler is a bit further along, and sits on the southern edge of thetown." He told Ralis.

* * *

"Thank you for your help." Ralis nodded courteously at Golin.

* * *

"No problem, friend. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

Golin replied and Ralis led his group to the nearest inn... But eventually they got lost.

* * *

"Damn! I should have asked him for better directions." Ralis cursed to himself.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Jaheira moaned.

* * *

"Are we seriously lost?" Imoen asked Ralis.

* * *

"No, no we're not." Ralis looked around, hoping to get some directions from another person, but unfortunately very, very few people walk the streets of Beregost at night.

* * *

"It looks like we're on our own now. Follow me." Ralis informed his group.

* * *

They came across a branching path, shaped like a captial "T". As soon as Ralis tried to decide which path to take, he heard a feminine voice call out nearby:

* * *

"You! Hey you!"

* * *

Ralis looked around in confusion until down the right path a few yards away, he saw a female half-elf who appears to be about his age with short, pink hair, wearing a small, dirty brown corset with shoulder straps and brown pants calling him. She also carried a staff in her right hand, wore a necklace with small white pearls. At first glance, Ralis believed that she was human until he saw her pointy ears, and realized she is an elf. Again, he didn't know if she is a pure elf or half-elf, he doesn't know the difference, but she is half-elf.

* * *

"Me?" He asked the half-elf woman, pointing at himself.

* * *

She nodded. "Yes, you. I don't see anyone else around here. A little help, please!" She said, approaching Ralis, looking nervous, as if someone or something is chasing her.

* * *

"Calm down, of course I'll help. What do you need?" Ralis asked her calmly.

* * *

"There's bandits! Vicious, magic bandits! And I think they must have gone to advanced bandit school or something. They're trying to capture me!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis suddenly realized that this woman's predicament is similar to his own. There are mysterious people after him too, the only difference is they want him dead. Ralis then felt obligated to help this half-elf woman, even though he doesn't know her.

* * *

"Very well, I shall protect you from these bandits." he promised her.

* * *

She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

* * *

"My hero! Now where are the rest of your men hiding?" She asked.

* * *

Ralis looked behind him to see his group catching up.

* * *

"There they are over there." He pointed at his party behind him.

* * *

The half-elf woman noticed Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Xzar and Montaron and wasn't wholly impressed.

* * *

"That's it? I'll be honest, I was betting on you having a legion of soldiers, because you'll need it and-" The woman lookedback and saw the people she had been hiding from coming. "OH GOODNESS, THEY'RE HERE." She said, her eyes widening in fear.

* * *

She hid behind Ralis as if she planned on using him as a shield. Four men approached, all of their clothing in the color red. The man named Ekandor _(pronounced "E-can-door")_ who is apparently the leader wore a bright red cape to match with his beautiful red colored mage robes and carried a staff that appears to be partly made of iron instead of 100% wood. The man standing next to him appeared to be a cleric or something, because he has no physical weapons in his hands. The last two men had weapons. Spears to be exact, and they wore studded leather armor, unlike Ekandor and the cleric.

* * *

"So, you would try to hide from us behind this unfortunate fool? Your cowardice proves to be as deadly as your reckless magic." The leader of the "magic bandits", Ekandor, said to the half-elf.

* * *

To Ralis, Ekandor's voice sounded similar to one of those pompous, rich, arrogant people who look down on those "lesser" to them.

* * *

"You're the one trying to capture me! And I still don't know what you want, so I'd rather not let it happen. Get out of here before me and my new friends decide to inject a fist into your mouth!" The half-elf woman exclaimed defiantly.

* * *

"You there! Stand aside and give me the girl. Surely you won't risk your life for a stranger?" Ekandor said, speaking to Ralis this time.

* * *

"I won't let you harm a hair on her. By what right do you hunt this woman?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"By my right as a wizard of Thay, we must study her anomalous powers... whether or not she comes willingly." Theleader said, crossing his arms.

* * *

The Red Wizards are the rulers of Thay. The Red Wizards are abroad throughout the Realms as spies and agents of their kingdom. Their actions are supposedly for the good of their government, but each Red Wizard has his or her own agenda. The stated goal of the Red Wizards is to establish Thay as the supreme political and magical force in the Realms. The Red Wizards encountered may be working toward this end, advancing thier own causes or seeking to discredit others, including fellow Red Wizards. The Red Wizards are many things except subtle. Swaggering,boastful, loud, insulting, and dangerous, definitely. But subtle? No.

* * *

"Anomalous powers? What do you mean by anomalous powers?" Ralis frowned in confusion. Ekandor smirked.

* * *

"I shouldn't be surprised that one as uneducated as you cannot spot a wild mage when you see one. Her spells cause more harm than good. We must extract her secrets, and of course, prevent her from harming herself or others. I have said enough, hand her over." He demanded.

* * *

Ralis placed his right hand on the hilt of his bastard sword, ready to pull it out from his belt.

* * *

"Back off before I see whether you're as red on the inside as on the outside." Ralis said with a sneer.

* * *

"If you wish to die for this wild mageling, so be it." Ekandor said indifferently.

* * *

Before Ralis and Ekandor could command their groups to attack, The female half-elf stepped out from behind Ralis and began waving her arms out in front of her, performing some kind of magic spell.

* * *

"Away with you, you pompous creep!" She exclaimed to Ekandor, and to his horror, a black cloud-like object appeared a few feet above his head.

* * *

"What?! Not again!" He exclaimed.

* * *

The cloud-like object fired lightning down on Ekandor, and he magically disappeared. The half-elf used a teleporting spell to get rid of Ekandor. By now he has reappeared in some random location in the Sword Coast. Ekandor's bodyguards looked around in confusion.

* * *

"Ekandor? Where did you go? We can't let her escape! Slaughter them all and we'll sort this out once we find him!" The Thayan cleric exclaimed.

* * *

"Stand back!" Jaheira called to Ralis and her fellow group members and the half elf.

* * *

Then Jaheira waved her hands around, casting a Snare spell, and before the Thayan soldiers and cleric could attack them, bright green tentacles emerged from the ground, grabbing them!

* * *

"Arrgh! I can't move!" One of the Thayan soldiers exclaimed.

* * *

"She casted the snare spell on us!" The Thayan cleric grunted, struggling with the green tentacles holding his arms down.

* * *

He can't cast spells with the tentacles holding his arms down. Ekandor's bodyguards are completely defenseless now.

* * *

"Good job, Jaheira!" Ralis congratulated Jaheira.

* * *

"Wow." The pink haired half-elf girl said in amazement.

* * *

Imoen grabbed her shortbow, Ralis grabbed his longbow, they pulled an arrow out from the quiver on their backs, pulled back the arrow on the bow strings and fired at the two Thayan wizards wearing leather armor, and Xzar fired a magic missile at the cleric, killing the Thayan cleric and the two Thayan wizards in armor in one shot.

* * *

"That was quick. I didn't have time to draw my sword." Montaron said.

* * *

"Careful now. A cutthroat may lurk in every alley, but I'll not let them take us alive!" Xzar said in a crazed tone.

* * *

"Gorion would be proud of your actions, Ralis, saving an innocent girl from bandits... You should be proud of yourself." Khalid smiled approvingly at Ralis.

* * *

"I know, Khalid. I know." Ralis nodded, then he turned his attention to the half-elf girl.

* * *

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

* * *

"Yes... I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry sorry about what just happened. I didn't want to involve you, but if I hadn't run into you when I did, they'd be elbow deep in my brains right now." She apologized profusely.

* * *

"No apology is necessary. I was merely doing what any honorable person would do." Ralis said cooly.

* * *

"Since you were kind enough to save me from those wizardly thugs, I was wondering if I could stay with you for awhile. For your protection as well as mine. I swear, I'm quite a skilled spellcaster. I can hurl a fireball like you wouldn't believe!" She told Ralis.

* * *

"Very well, your company would be appreciated." Ralis said with a warm smile.

* * *

"Fantastic! Let me just get my..." She paused and checked herself to see if she actually had anything.

* * *

"... Well nothing. I'm ready to go now!" She said whimsically.

* * *

Ralis smiled. "Okay. What's your name?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"My name is Neera. What's yours?"

* * *

"I'm Ralis. This is my group of travelling companions. This is Imoen, my foster sister, Jaheira and Khalid, and this is Xzar and Montaron." Ralis introduced himself and his group.

* * *

"A pleasure to meet you all! I'm so glad to be here with all of you! So, where are we going?" Neera asked Ralis.

* * *

"To the hotel. We just came from Friendly Arm and we're pretty tired." Ralis replied with a yawn.

* * *

Neera's enthusiastic smile withered. "Oh... Well, I guess I could go for some shuteye too." She said, and she followed Ralis and his group, trying to find a decent inn to stay at for the night.

* * *

After welcoming the company of Neera, Ralis and his party continued searching for an inn to stay in. Forunately, not long after their meeting with Neera, they discovered the Red Sheaf Inn. So far its one of the small inns that Ralis has ever seen, but neither he or his travelling companions felt picky right now.

* * *

"Well, looks like we finally found one." Ralis said with a relieved sigh.

* * *

"Tis about time." Montaron huffed.

* * *

Then they walked up the doorsteps and entered inside. They found themselves in a bar room where weary travelers and people who have rented rooms stay to drink and eat. The stairs at the top left corner of the room spiral up to the 2nd floor where the rooms are, and there's a bar to the immediate right. Ralis, feeling thirsty, decided to buy some ale and rent rooms for himself and his party. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

* * *

"I got some nice whiskey if ye like." The middle aged bartender said to Ralis.

* * *

"I'll pass. I don't drink whiskey. I just want some shadowdark ale if you got any, and 7 peasant rooms for me and my companions." Ralis replied.

* * *

The bartender nodded and gave Ralis his drink. Ralis paid the bartender for the drink and rooms and examined the ale is dark brown and fizzles small bubbles in it, giving it a foamy appearance. Ralis has never drank any kind of ale other than the regular ale, but he's eager to try something different. He took his first gulp and savored the taste. It had a light, bitter aftertaste to it, but other than that, is enjoyable to drink like the regular ale. After Ralis paid for the rooms, Khalid, Jaheira, Montaron, Xzar, Imoen and Neera were eager to go to their rooms immediately. As they were walking towards the stairs, a male dwarf with braided black hair, wearing chainmail armor and a battle axe and medium shield attatched to his back took a seat next to Ralis, looking up at his face as he continued drinking. The dwarf's name is Karlat.

* * *

"Yer Ralis, ain't ya? I've heard a bit about you." Karlat said flatly.

* * *

"Who wants to know?" Ralis shrugged indifferently and took another gulp of his ale.

* * *

"I do. You're at the end of your rope, I'll wager. A young human like you coming this far from home... Not that its anything personal, but I'm afraid your time on this here ball of mud is just about done." Karlat said, his voice low, calm and threatening to Ralis's ears.

* * *

Ralis slowly set his drink down and turned his head to look at Karlat.

* * *

"I hope you've the will to back up those words." Ralis said cooly.

* * *

"Aye, that I do, the will AND the way. Shall we get to business then?"

* * *

"Be my guest." Ralis replied.

* * *

Ralis and Karlat slowly stepped away from their seats, stood in the middle of the bar room and drew their weapons. Karlat drew his battle axe with his right hand and held his medium shield with his left hand. The clientele in the bar began clamoring nervously as they took notice of Ralis and Karlat beginning to fight, even the clamoring caught the attention of Ralis's companions before they disappeared upstairs.

* * *

"Oh no. Another assassin." Imoen gasped.

* * *

"Hiyah!" Karlat leaped at Ralis and he dodged to the left, and Karlat only ended up striking the table Ralis was standing behind.

* * *

The clientele then ran out of the Red Sheaf in panic. Ralis charged at Karlat with a strike but he protected himself with his shield and Ralis leaped away before Karlat could counterattack with his battle axe. Ralis and Karlat circled around each other for a few seconds, looking for a window of opportunity to attack.

* * *

"Ralis doesn't have a shield of his own! He's at a disadvantage!" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

"I don't think so." Jaheira said. Everyone looked at her.

* * *

"D-D-Dear, what do you mean?" Khalid wondered.

* * *

"I think I know what Ralis is doing." Jaheira said calmly.

* * *

Karlat tried to attack Ralis again with a leaping strike, only to miss and destroy another dinner table, sending food, drinks and cards flying everywhere. The bartender ducked down behind the bar for cover. Then Ralis kicked a chair at Karlat, and even though he was able to protect himself with the shield, the impact from being hit by a large object like awooden chair made Karlat stagger and lower his guard long enough for Ralis to take the opportunity to run his sword through Karlat's chest while he is still dazed. Then the dwarf expired with a dying gasp when Ralis pulled his sword out.

* * *

Ralis sheathed his sword and looked over his shoulder at his companions.

* * *

"Another assassin sent after me, no doubt about it." Ralis told his companions.

* * *

He checked Karlat's body as a pool of blood began to grow around his corpse and found a bounty notice, the same one Ralis found from his previous attacker, Tarnesh.

* * *

_Who the hell wants me dead? _Ralis thought to himself.

* * *

Just before Ralis and his companions could go upstairs to their rooms, the bartender stopped them.

* * *

"Hold it! You and your lot aren't welcome here anymore!" The bartender exclaimed to Ralis.

* * *

"I already paid for the rooms, just let us rest here, we won't cause any toruble, all right?" Ralis tried resoning with the bartender.

* * *

"No no no. I can see clearly that man was sent to kill you. Who knows how much more trouble you'll bring to this inn? I want you and your party gone! There are other inns in Beregost you can stay in, but not this one! Here's the money you paid for the rooms. Now get out!" The bartender exclaimed, handing the gold pieces back to Ralis and pointing at the exit behind him.

* * *

"Listen here. Ye better let us stay here and get some sleep, or I'll have yer guts spill out over the floor." Montaron threatened, wielding his short sword and pointing it at the bartender.

* * *

The bartender wasn't afraid at all.

* * *

"If you even so much as stab me, the watchers will arrest you all for murder. Now get out. I won't ask you all again." The bartender said.

* * *

Monty slowly relented and Ralis and his party left the inn.

* * *

"Who is he to give orders?! Must we be insufferably passive?!" Xzar exclaimed as they headed out the door, gnashing his teeth in frustration.

* * *

"Muscling our way into a inn is just asking for trouble. Let's just swallow our pride for one day and find some other inn." Ralis said.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Ralis and his group found Feldpost Inn. Its bigger than the Red Sheaf Inn, but it isn't a fortress. Ralis walked up the stairs, opened the door and entered. His party followed after. The room where visitors eat lunch, chat and play cards is fairly pleasing to the eyes. Each table is covered by satin colored table cloths, and there's a large yellow and red colored rug in the middle of the floor with beautiful patterns on it. Before Ralis could speak to the person who sells food, drinks and lets people rent rooms, he heard a gruff voice to his left suddenly exclaim:

* * *

"'Ere now, get out! I don't like your type in here!" When Ralis turned his head to the left he saw a man coming towards him with an icy cold stare fixed right at Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Heh, you tell 'em, Marl." The other man at the table behind Marl, who is named Dunkin said, drinking a flagon of arrhenish, a brand of wine from Cormyr.

* * *

Marl is a male human in his early 40's, he has dark brown hair, a moustache, bushy eyebrows and wore a brown tunic with leather shoes. Ralis ignored him, assuming that he's probably in a bad mood while drunk. He headed for the bartender, and rented 7 rooms for himself and his group. After paying for the rooms, Ralis's group immediately headed upstairs, but Neera and Imoen lagged behind when they noticed Marl continued harassing Ralis.

* * *

"Hey! I told you and your group to get lost! Ain't no room here for ye troublemakin' strangers!" Marl hissed in Ralis's face, and Ralis could practically smell the man's sour breath.

* * *

"Whoa, no reason to be all bent out of shape. There's plenty of room here." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Hey, I take whatever shape I want! I'm sick of you freakish adventurers going out, consorting with gods know what, and dragging your trouble into my hometown! What do you say to that?!" Marl exclaimed.

* * *

The whole room fell silent, customers and waitresses fell silent. Ralis had no clue what this man's issues are. Maybe he had a bad day at work, or maybe his wife left him for some reason, who knows?

* * *

"Whoa, take it easy. I don't know what your problem is, but I got nothing to do with it, so let's be friends. How 'bout I buy you and the rest of the bar a round, huh?" Ralis offered with a friendly smile, offering to shake Marl's hand.

* * *

Marl's face grimaced in raw hatred and he slapped Ralis's hand away.

* * *

"I ain't your friend, you ain't mine, and it'll be a cold day on the 9th plane before I drink with the likes of you! Best ye keep that filthy dungeon money to yourself! Better yet, how 'bout I put you and your dead money back in the ground where it belongs!"

* * *

Ralis only had a split second to dodge away because Marl attempted to strike with his dagger! All the hotel visitors and drink serving wenches watching gasped in horror when they saw that Marl tried to kill Ralis.

* * *

"Sir! Put the dagger down. Be reasonable!" Ralis tried to reason with Marl but he wouldn't listen.

* * *

"You should've quit your adventurin' days while you had the chance!" Marl snarled and tried to attack Ralis again.

* * *

Ralis leaped back away from striking range and nearly bumped into a table behind him. Marl charged at Ralis again for another strike and Ralis dodged away. Something inside Ralis's mind snapped. A voice inside his mind said: _If you don't kill __him, he will kill you. You know what you must do... _Ralis drew his sword, slowly backing away from Marl.

* * *

"Please... Don't make me do this..." Ralis pleaded, knowing the voice in his mind spoke the truth.

* * *

If Marl doesn't calm down, things will get more ugly, Ralis will be forced to defend himself, and only one person will walk away if this continues.

* * *

"You can't do it. I can see it in your eyes. Now, kiss your adventurin' days goodbye! Yaaa!" Marl charged at Ralis!

* * *

When Marl got close enough, Ralis ducked down, avoiding the slash of Marl's dagger and slashed at Marl's waist as he breezed by, missing his strike.

* * *

"_Auugh!_" Marl groaned, staggering, feeling intense, firey pain at his waist as warm blood gushed from his wound.

* * *

Giving Marl no chance to surrender, Ralis stabbed Marl in the back, the tip of Ralis's sword potruding out from Marl's chest, ending his life and Marl collapsed knees first to the ground when Ralis pulled his blood soaked sword out.

* * *

The whole room fell in silence. The adrenaline rush in Ralis's bloodstream disappeared and he found himself looking down at Marl's corpse. He gasped in horror. He didn't kill a man who is an assassin him this time. He killed a disgruntled, drunk, innocent man this time!

* * *

"He... he... he killed Marl!" Dunkin exclaimed in horror.

* * *

"I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry!" Ralis aplogized to Dunkin. What a fine mess... "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Ralis collapsed to his knees and buried his head in shame.

* * *

He kept silently asking himself what came over him. He could have disarmed Marl and knocked him out instead, but neither the thought or idea came to him! After a few seconds of sobbing, he sensed that someone is standing near him. When he looked up he found Neera, Imoen and Dunkin standing over him.

* * *

"Look, kid, do you know why Marl was like that?" Dunkin asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis shook his head.

* * *

"... Not too long ago, he lost his son. He went out on an adventure even though Marl didn't want him to. That was two weeks ago, we haven't heard from him since and we assume that he's dead. Marl hasn't been the same since then." Dunkin told Ralis.

* * *

The story made Ralis feel much worse. He just killed a man who lost his free spirited son.

* * *

"I just thought I'd let you know..." Dunkin said sullenly.

* * *

"Th... thank you..." Ralis said, still feeling guilty.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Neera asked in concern.

* * *

"I need some rest. I'll be fine." Ralis said, getting up on his feet and walking over to the stairs. But the truth is, he does not feel fine.

* * *

The next day, Ralis and his group woke up and left Beregost, heading south to Nashkel. Khalid and Jaheria walked at Ralis's left and right flank, Imoen and Neera stayed behind Montaron and Xzar because Ralis wanted them to make sure Montaron and Xzar don't try anything funny. He's not sure if they are in the employ of the people trying to kill him or not. Ralis turned his attention to Kalid to his left.

* * *

"So, Khalid, where are you from?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"M-m-me? Uh, I was born and raised in the nation of Calimshan."

* * *

"Calimshan? That place near the Calim Desert?"

* * *

"Exactly." Khalid nodded.

* * *

"What about your parents? Your family? What were they like?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Khalid looked down at the ground for a second.

* * *

"... M-My father is a merchant. I have two half brothers."

* * *

Ralis suddenly got the feeling that Khalid doesn't feel comfortable talking about his parents.

* * *

"... Okay, forget I asked. What about you, Jaheira? Tell me a little about yourself if you feel up to it." Ralis turned his attention to Jaheira.

* * *

She glared at him, causing Ralis to recoil in fear a little and said: "I was born in the Tethyr region to a loyalyst of the King Alemander regime during the Tethyrian civil war."

* * *

Ralis knew what she is talking about. Gorion once had Ralis study about King Alamander the Third- he persecuted the elves who lived in Tethyr. _What a bastard..._ Ralis shook his head.

* * *

"My family was among the nobles hunted by the angry mobs of peasants; I lived because a servant girl freed me from the castle before it fell. We fled into the forests of Tethyr and stumbled across an enclave of Druids who adopted me. They taught me to ignore the the extremes of good, evil, order and chaos, to be only focused maintaining a neutral alignment, something most people don't understand. Only the preservation and respect of nature matters to us. If a tree falls in the forest... I'll kill the bastard who done it."

* * *

"What about Khalid? And Gorion?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"If anyone harms my dear Khalid, they will face my wrath all the same, especially for the bastard who killed Gorion. He was a good man, and I respect him deeply." Jaheira replied.

* * *

"My thoughts exactly. He was the only parent I had, even though we aren't related. When I find out who that armored man is, I'll find him, kick him in the nethers and drive a sword into his black heart." Ralis said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

* * *

Behind them, Xzar was clapping his hands and obviously fake crying.

* * *

"Oh... I'm all choked up...'Tis sob story is breaking my heart... _NOT!_" Xzar said, concluding with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Jaheira frowned at Xzar.

* * *

"You're amusing in a "what the hell is wrong with you" kind of way." she said to Xzar.

* * *

"Oh speak no more, lest ye gorge my sweet tooth!" Xzar replied, turning his head away and grinning like a mentally unstable person.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help wondering if keeping Xzar and Montaron around is a good idea. Xzar seems like he'll snap and do something crazy at any moment. At that moment, the group is ambushed by a pack of ravenous wolves. Unfortunately for the wolves, they have no chance fighting against a band of humanoids armed with swords, bows and arrows and magic spells. And most unfortunately, when Neera tried to cast a magic missile at a wolf, a wild surge happened and instead she polymorphed the wolf into a squirrel! Montaron and Xzar couldn't help but laugh in amusement that the wolf is polymorphed to such a defenseless creature after they won the fight.

* * *

"Looks like ye fell far down to the bottom of the food chain!" Montaron taunted the wolf who is now a polymorphed squirrel.

* * *

The wolf was confused about how it turned into a squirrel, and while it was confused, Montaron took the opportunity to stomp on the polymorphed wolf before it could think about running away. After killing the wolves, they continued walking down the stone road. Eventually they passed by a house half submerged in a lake to the right of the road.

* * *

"Hey, Monty, tell me a bit about yourself. Where are you from?" Ralis asked Montaron.

* * *

"Ask me another question that don't concern ye again and I'll gut ye like a fish." Montaron warned Ralis as he pointed his short sword straight at his face.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened- he wasn't expecting a reply like that. He didn't say anything else to Montaron.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me, I don't want to seem c-c-c-confrontational, but could you be a little less... well... evil?" Khalid meekly asked Montaron.

* * *

"Ye'll live longer if ye don't annoy me, mayhaps even a week or more." Montaron replied to Khalid.

* * *

For the rest of the journey, Ralis didn't speak to his group anymore, thanks to Montaron scaring Ralis into being silent. The group was stopped by a Flaming Fist mercenary who believed Ralis and his group are bandits, but Ralis convinced him that they are not bandits and he let them go. Ralis and his group encountered a few hobgoblins while passing through Cloud Peak Mountains, but they were no match for Ralis's group. While Hobgoblins are the taller, stronger and smarter and more menacing form of goblinoids, they are weak compared to bugbears. Thier hair colors range from dark brown, dark gray, orange or red, their skin color can be either orange or brown with red highlights, and their eye color can be either yellow or dark brown.

* * *

It took Ralis and his group a few hours to reach Nashkel. It is almost midday, and they made good time getting here. Nashkel is several hours south from Beregost and north of the Cloud Peak Mountains. Ralis' mind took stock of recent events. Even though the iron crisis is making every civilian, soldier and bandit suffer in the Sword Coast, it is almost nothing but an unfamiliar blur to Ralis's fractured nerves. As much as Ralis wanted things to go back to the way they were before, he knew that Gorion wouldn't want Ralis to fall apart over his death. It's a longshot, but Ralis started believing that maybe investigating the iron shortage will shed some kind of light on his predicament. But again, this is only a longshot. Chances are the iron shortage does not have any links to him or his past. He just can't imagine it. But he needs to gamble on that possibility.

* * *

"Heya, sleepyhead! Are you daydreaming again? Come on, let's go!" Imoen snapped Ralis out of his trance.

* * *

"Huh? Oh, okay." Ralis nodded and he and his group walked across the bridge.

* * *

Naskhel isn't an amazing town, but it looks like a nice place to live. Before they reached the end of the bridge, an Amnish guard named Bardolan exclaimed:

* * *

"Halt right there, citizen!" as he approached. He looked at Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Identify yourselves!" He demanded.

* * *

"I am Ralis and this is my band of fellow adventurers. I hear that this is a troubled region as of late. Allow me to put ourselves at your disposal during our stay here." He replied.

* * *

"If you're seeking to resolve troubles, welcome. If you're seeking to cause them, kindly take it elsewhere... Things are not good here, Ralis." Bardolan said, seemingly lowering his guard a bit.

* * *

"What things aren't good? all I've heard are rumors and vague suspicions, nothing solid, really." Ralis said.

* * *

Bardolan sighed. "Aye, what IS good around here anymore? Our iron is rotten and there is talk of demons in the mines. The lower levels have all but abandoned until this crisis passes. And then there is the question of Commander Brage... Agh, they have stripped him of that title but I use it yet..." He paused.

* * *

"What happened to Brage?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"He... He killed his wife and children in a rage one night and all who saw him. Then he tore himself away and headed for the hills. He is out there still and still we mourn as much for him as for those lives he has taken..." Bardolan began to cry.

* * *

"You have brought tears to the eyes of a soldier! For that, I want to give you something, Ralis." Bardolan reached for, grabbed and handed Ralis a dirk. A two sided dirk with a gold colored handle.

* * *

"What's this, a dagger?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"No, this is a two sided dirk. I want you to have it if you promise to bring Brage back dead or alive." Bardolan said.

* * *

Ralis reluctantly took the dirk into his hands. "I'll do my best. You have my word." He said with conviction in his tone. Bardolan nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Is that an inn over there?" Ralis tapped Khalid's shoulder, pointing at the closest building after crossing the bridge.

* * *

"I g-guess so." Khalid shrugged.

* * *

"Who wants a drink? I'll pay for it." Ralis asked his group.

* * *

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." Jaheira declined.

* * *

"I could go for some beer." Montaron said.

* * *

"Ale for me." Imoen said.

* * *

"Me too." Neera said.

* * *

"I'd like some fresh blood, thank you." Xzar said calmly. Ralis raised an eyebrow at Xzar.

* * *

"Whoops. Did I say 'blood'? I meant to say some bitter ale." Xzar corrected himself.

* * *

Obviously his first remark is a joke, but any good aligned person would take it personal. So, Ralis and his group entered the inn to buy a drink before visiting the mayor of Nashkel. There are very few people eating and drinking here in theinn. Ralis ordered some regular wine for Montaron, regular ale for himself, Imoen and Neera, and shadowdark ale for Xzar. Sitting next to Ralis to his right is a human woman clad in splint mail armor, gauntlets and boots is eating cabbage and vegetable soup with crackers. Out of curiosity, Ralis glanced at her and found that she has beautiful black hair tied to a ponytail. She also has the type of helmet that obscures her face placed next to her soup bowl. The woman must have sensed someone is looking at her because her eyes looked up and met Ralis's eyes. Ralis couldn't help but comment silently to himself about how pretty her eyes are. Then she smiled.

* * *

"Just fancy my luck seeing you stroll in here, bold as day! I expected a hunt and chase from the description, but who am I to argue easy coins in my purse? May the Lord of Shadows guide you swiftly to your death!" She said to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis gasped and jumped out of his chair! He didn't expect this pretty woman to be his next assassin!

* * *

"Wait! I would first know my attacker! Why are you doing this?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"My name is not your concern, but if you really want to know, my name is Neira (pronounced "Nay-ra"). What I am, is ahunter of bounties, and on your head is a lovely sum of coins. Does that satisfy your question?" Neira asked, getting out of her chair and putting on her helmet.

* * *

Ralis didn't want to kill this beauty, even if she is a bounty hunter.

* * *

"Hold on. If money be your motivation, surely we can make a deal, can we?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"I have made my deals and shall abide by them. Some others might yield to such an offer, but I would say that they lack focus. " Neira replied. drawing her shield and cudgel for combat.

* * *

She could see that Ralis is visibly upset.

* * *

"I know it may be a touch unladylike, but I'm going to slit your thoat, I am!" Neira said with a gloat.

* * *

"Not if I can help it! It's MY turn to save the day!" Neera exclaimed and tried casting the Burning Hands spell on Neira, but unfortunately another wild surge happened!

* * *

"Oh no! Not again!" Neera exclaimed in horror as her hands glowed bright green instead of red, and then a vapor of stinking gas filled the entire inn!

* * *

Everyone choked and gagged at the foul stench.

* * *

"By the gods, that reeks!" Ralis wheezed.

* * *

"Everyone outside, now!" The bartender exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone who was inside the hotel staggered outside, gasping for air. Xzar and Montaron were the 6th and 7th people to jump out of the inn. Khalid was the 10th, Imoen was the 12th, Ralis was the 13th, Neera and Jaheira were the 13th and 15th along with a mother and her 9 year old little boy. Everyone inhaled fresh air as if their lungs haven't taken in fresh air in years. Neira is the only person who didn't make it out of the inn, Ralis noticed.

* * *

"The bounty hunter... Where did she go?" Jaheira asked Ralis.

* * *

He looked around.

* * *

"I don't know. I don't think she made it out." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Go back inside and check." Jaheira ordered Ralis.

* * *

"Are you mad? It still stinks in there!" He responded incredulously.

* * *

"If she's unconsious in there, right now is your best chance to finish her off." Jaheira said.

* * *

Ralis knew that better than anyone. The foul vapor may have seeped out of the inn to be blown away by the natural, fresh air, but the inn will still smell like an unclean restroom. But he didn't want to give Neira any breathing room. Ifshe's a druid, then she may know some spells that will disable opponents, so he better finish her off as soon as possible. When Ralis re-entered the inn, he found Neira just now gaining consiousness. She is trying to stand up, putting her hand on the bar to steady herself. Ralis walked up behind her back and said:

* * *

"May the Lord of Shadows guide _you _swiftly to your death," echoing what she said to him.

* * *

Responding quickly to the remark, Neira tried to turn around to face Ralis while bringing the cudgel in her right hand around in a graceful arc and crack his skull, but Ralis brought his right hand up and the wrist of his left hand collided with the wrist of Neira's right hand, preventing her cudgel from making a connecting blow to Ralis's head, then Ralis reacted quickly and stabbed Neira in the abdomen with the two sided dirk Bardolan gave him, the blade roughly piercing the splint mail and running through her gut, causing her to gasp and moan softly in pain before expiring. Her lifeless body went limp and rested on Ralis's right shoulder, as if she's resting on him for comfort, but Ralis let her body collapse on the floor. He felt no sympathy for the bounty hunter, even if she is the first female bounty hunter he encountered. Being a lawful good aligned person, Ralis reminded himself that he is not the type of person who is bloodthirsty, and he doesn't look for trouble either. The people who hunt him down only seal their fates, to taste the blade of Ralis's sword. In other words, the way he views it, the bounty hunters are the ones responsible for their own deaths, not the person they are hunting for. As a bounty hunter, there are no guarantees that you will live to see tomorrow or enjoy your rewards.

* * *

When the odor of the inn became fresh enough for the people to return inside and rest in their rooms or eat and drink, Ralis and his group sat at the bar eating lunch before going to visit mayor Ghastkill at his house. Ralis sat next to Neera, eating his favorite food: oatmeal rasin cookies with sweet ale.

* * *

"All this traveling, all this adventure... How do you manage it? Until now I was barely able to keep my head above water. Yet here with you it seems almost... easy!" Neera said to Ralis, wanting to start a conversation with him.

* * *

Ralis looked up at Neera incredulously. "Easy? We face our share of danger, Neera." He told her after swallowing a piece of a cookie.

* * *

Neera then looked a bit flustered, as if she just realized she asked a stupid question.

* * *

"Oh, well, yes, there's obviously that. I just meant ordinary things are easier. I'm not constantly worried where my next meal is coming from, or whether a kobold will sneak up and slit my throat as I sleep." She said.

* * *

"And that was your life before we met?" Ralis asked before drinking more sweet ale.

* * *

"Yes," Neera nodded, "Rocks for a pillow, eating clay, all that and more. My fortune seems to have come in waves. Has ever since High Forest."

* * *

"High Forest? Is that where you're from?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"That's me, born and raised in the thicket," Neera declared with a wan smile. "At least until my mistakes piled up high enough to come crashing down on me." She continued, looking a little depressed as she went on.

* * *

"Come on, everybody makes mistakes. Most of them can be corrected. I'm sure you weren't forced out, were you?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Neera shook her head. "No, I guess nobody kicked me out. But they would have if I stayed."

* * *

"What happened?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Neera at first frowned with her eyebrows and lips, in a way that shows her teeth.

* * *

"A maiming or two, if you don't count the 2nd degree burns. Completely accidental, and everyone lived. At least I'm sure everybody lived." Neera said.

* * *

_She reminds me a little about myself during my childhood, _Ralis thought, remembering the time when he was 7 years old, he tried casting a Color Spray spell that Parda had taught him, and by accident, he casted the spell on Parda, knocking him out and turning his yellow sage robes into a variety of rainbow colors. Ralis found it funny back then, seeing Parda colorful as a rainbow. Good thing Color Spray is a non-lethal spell. It used to be the only spell he knew to cast. Now he doesn't remember how to cast it.

* * *

"Accidents happen, even horrible ones." Ralis told Neera.

* * *

"You really know how to get someone to open up," Neera said with an amused smirk. "Why yes, let me share intimate details about my past. You put me right at ease!"

* * *

"I'm all ears." Ralis said, giving Neera his full attention.

* * *

"During my magical training, we were supposed to summon a sphere of fire, and mine got away from me somehow. One moment I was concentrating, the next moment my classmates were on the floor screaming." Neera told Ralis.

* * *

He remembered what Ekandor told him, about how her "anomalous powers" can cause harm to anyone, and sometimes even herself. But he shook the memory out of his mind and instead chose to believe she just made a mistake. He didn't want her drowning in guilt. "That's terrible, but don't blame yourself." Ralis told her.

* * *

"Of course I can blame myself! Accident or not, I should have been more careful. I could have taken responsibility or at least fetched a bucket of water. Instead, I ran away, terrified of what I'd done."

* * *

"Well, I understand why you would run in that situation." Ralis said before drinking more ale and biting another piece of his cookie.

* * *

"It's kind of you to put it that way. There are times I wanted to think that way. It was confusing and I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Still..." She paused to exhale. Reflecting on those memories isn't easy. "Afterwards, I ran into the woods and couldn't bear to go back to face the consequences. I snuck back into the village now and then for food, and once to leave a note for my parents, but eventually I had to leave. I took to wandering High Forest, but I kept running into the wrong people doing the wrong thing. Eventually Turlang the treant grabbed me and said "Take a hike." Well, maybe not in those words exactly."

* * *

"And so you left High Forest, right?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Neera nodded. "And so I left High Forest. I've been wandering for a while now. I've got a few ideas for a destination, but I'm still considering them. Come, let us continue this journey together." Neera said.

* * *

"I agree." Ralis nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ralis and his group went to the Town Hall to meet with the mayor. One of the guards escorted Ralis and his group to the mayor's office. He opened the door and Ralis got his first glimpse of Mayor Ghastkill's office.

"Mayor Ghastkill, they're here to see you." The guard told the mayor.

* * *

The mayor is clad in golden plate armor. Judging by his face, he seems to be in his early 50's but fit enough to be in a fight.

* * *

"Thank you. You're dismissed." The mayor thanked the guard who escorted them and then raised his right fist in the air and shouted: "For the glory of Amn!" "For the glory of Amn!" The guard responded to Ghastkill before leaving.

* * *

"Good afternoon to you all! And you, Jaheira." Ghastkill greeted them. Jaheira nodded courteously.

* * *

"So, you're the group of adventurers I've been expecting. I am Berrun Ghastkill, mayor of Nashkel." He introduced himself.

* * *

"Hello. I am Ralis. Ralis Rutela. This is Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Xzar, Montaron, and you know Jaheira." Ralis introduced himself and his group.

* * *

Truthfully speaking, Ralis doesn't know his real surname, because he doesn't know his true parents, so he decided to come up with a surname for himself to use.

* * *

"Well, Ralis, let me be the first to welcome you to Nashkel. I am terribly sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." Berrun apologized.

* * *

"No need to apologize, sir. Just tell us what's the problem." Ralis said.

* * *

Ghastkill frowned in confusion. "I can't believe you haven't guessed. Have you heard of the iron shortage?"

* * *

"I have." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Well, Nashkel is in the thick of it. Our mines are all but shut down because the workers continually go missing, and what ore we do get is tainted somehow. I would send in the town guards, but we need them to protect our citizens from the bandits that raid our caravans. We need you to find out what is wrong in the mines southeast of town."

* * *

"I understand. I will do what I can." Ralis promised.

* * *

Ghastkill smiled under his short white beard.

* * *

"Thank you. You will be the talk of the town if you succeed." He said.

* * *

"We will take our leave now." Ralis gave Ghastkill a courteous nod and he and his group left the mayor's room.

* * *

Outside, not far from town hall, near a bar where people drink beer and wine instead of ale and mead, Ralis saw a bald headed man in gold clothes and strange tattoos swirling on the right side of his face performing in front of 6 commoners. He was doing some lightning fast punches and kicks, displaying his impressive martial arts skills.

* * *

"Who is that sod?" Imoen asked Ralis.

* * *

"Whoever he is, he's fast." Neera commented.

* * *

"Let's go see." Ralis suggested.

* * *

They headed for the bald headed man and he just finished performing.

* * *

"That was amazing, sir." Ralis said to him.

* * *

"See? Such feats are easy when you learn to focus their energies through the light of Selûne." (pronounced "Seh-LOON-ay") The bald man said to the small group of people and Ralis.

* * *

He has a crisp, foreign voice that sounded like he's one of those men who have a little, if not more wisdom than the common man.

* * *

"Who are you, a circus performer?" Ralis asked.

* * *

The bald man smiled. "No, but I understand why you might think so. My name is Rasaad. I am merely demonstrating some of the ways in which we Sun Soul monks reflect our spiritual light through physical activity." Rasaad said.

* * *

Ralis doesn't understand the whole "channeling spiritual energy" mumbo jumbo type things, and Rasaad could clearly see how confused Ralis is.

* * *

"May I tell you more about the Order of the Sun Soul?" He asked.

* * *

"Please do." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"The Order of the Sun Soul was founded during the time of-" Rasaad was rudely interrupted by a middle aged male human with a black beard and hazel colored eyes.

* * *

"Ey, what are you supposed to be then? Some sort of kickpuncher? Come on, take a poke at me, I dares ya!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms wide, gesturing to Rassad that he welcomes any form of attack.

* * *

"I have come not to fight, but merely to demonstrate a few-" Rasaad was interrupted by the man again.

* * *

"Oh, so that's how it is, eh? You prance about, pretending to be some sort of hard man, but you're really just a coward, right?"

* * *

"I am not afraid to defend myself, but I do not seek out conflict without purpose. Instead I wish to share the light of the Moonmaiden." Rasaad told the man, calmly and cooly, no hint of annoyance in his tone at all.

* * *

The hazel eyed man crossed his arms. "Oh, I get it. You're some kind if simpering priest, just pretending you knows how to fight, but really just begging for coins, yeah?"

* * *

To Ralis's surprise, Rasaad still hasn't lost his cool.

* * *

"A Sun Soul monk uses mind, body and spirit in equal portions, but not to prove his martial superiority. Rather, he seeks to better the lives of those around him." Rasaad told the man.

* * *

The hazel eyed man had enough of Rasaad, nodding like he actually understood. "Yeah yeah. Save it for temple school, boy. If you're not going to fight nobody, I won't waste any more time on you." The man turned around and left.

* * *

Ralis smiled at Rasaad. He really admired how in control Rasaad is over his emotions.

* * *

"Good for you, Rasaad. I admire a man who stands up for his principles, even in the face of ignorance." Ralis told Rasaad.

* * *

"I thank you. It is not always easy. In truth, I enjoy a good fight if it is to improve my skills or defend a just cause. Fighting that man would have enlightened no one. You seem like someone who would appreciate the tenets of my order. May I tell you more about Selûne and the Sun Soul monks?" Rasaad asked.

* * *

"Yes. Tell me what's so special about Selûne." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Of the inheritors of Amaunator's power, Selûne is the most ardent foe of spiritual darkness. After all, she is the bright opposite of Shar, the Mistress of the Night. The Moonmaiden's reflected radiance inspires us to shine our inner light upon those in need. In the face of lies, we offer truth. In the face of hatred, we offer compassion."

* * *

Spoken like a true lawful good aligned monk.

* * *

"That's good philosophy." Ralis said.

* * *

"Indeed." Khalid agreed.

* * *

Xzar and Montaron yawned. "All this mumbo jumbo gives me a headache..." Montaron groaned.

* * *

"Interesting. Tell me about the origins of the Sun Soul." Ralis said.

* * *

"The Order of the Sun Soul was founded in the days of ancient Netheril. Then it was called the Brotherhood of the Sun, and its members dedicated themselves to the sun god Amaunator. With the fall of Netheril, Amaunator vanished. Some believe his power now resides in other gods. Different factions of my Order turned to them, most to Lathander, some to Selûne, and very few to Sune (pronounced "Soon-ay"). My sect of the Order reveres Selûne, the Moonmaiden."

* * *

"Interesting stories. Say, how would you like to join us to Nashkel? To find the roots of the iron shortage?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I have had trouble making ends meet since coming to Nashkel. If joining you gives me the chance to help others find their inner light, I would be glad to join you." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Then welcome to my group, Rasaad. I'm Ralis, and this is my group." Ralis said.

* * *

"Welcome, my fellow Calishite. Perhaps together we shall prevail on this benighted land." Khalid said to Rasaad, shaking his hand.

* * *

"I look forward to working with you all." Rasaad said.

* * *

"As much is I enjoy these moments of repose,_ GET A MOVE ON IT!_" Xzar yelled.

* * *

"Yes! All right everyone, let's get going to Nashkel mines!" Ralis exclaimed, startled by Xzar's shout.

* * *

And so they headed southeast, towards the mines. What dangers await them there?


	3. Tainted Iron

Ralis and his group have been walking southeast towards the Nashkel mines for two hours now, and sun is disappearing over the horizon, and Ralis and his companions have decided to set up camp in the forest. Khalid and Rasaad volunteered to take turns staying awake for a few hours so that no wolf, kobold, bandit, or worse, worgs, gibberlings, or giant spiders ambush them while everyone is still asleep. Ralis didn't like sleeping in the middle of the forest, danger could lurk around any corner, any tree, any bush. As much as he feared the thought of waking up to see a worg looking down at him with those glowing demonic eyes that remind him of the armored man, he needed to rest so that he can be ready to face whoever is behind the iron shortage at the Nashkel mines. Besides, he's not alone, so he shouldn't be worried about anything but what awaits at the Nashkel mines.

* * *

Ralis had doubts however. He has a hunch that the iron shortage crisis is much bigger than anyone realizes, that the mines of Nashkel are just a small piece of something bigger going on. He hasn't found evidence supporting his theories yet, but he just had a gut feeling that he couldn't ignore. Slowly but surely, he drifted off to sleep with everyone except Khalid, who took the first shift of watching over camp.

* * *

When Ralis drifted off into a deep sleep, he began to dream. Natrually, he doesn't dream often, either that, or he vaguely remembers what the dream was about, but this dream in particular felt so vivid and surreal. Ralis found himself standing outside the stone walls of Candlekeep, the skies are dark orange, as if its evening even though its already dusk in real time.

* * *

_I'm... I'm back...? _Ralis thought to himself, wondering why he's back standing in front of Candlekeep.

* * *

He walked towards the main gates. He tried to push them open, but alas, the gates would not budge. Tired from trying to push open the gates, Ralis stepped back a few meters, trying to get a glimpse of his old room in Candlekeep's library over the towering, impregnable walls. After stepping back far enough from the main gate, Ralis saw a lit candle sitting on the window which used to be the room he slept in back when he lived in Candlekeep.

* * *

Oh, how he longed to return to the halcyon days of being raised by Gorion... He also misses Parda, Karan, Fuller, Hull, Erik, Jondalar, Dreppin, Phlydia, and Winthrop... Including Reevor, even though he worked Ralis like a stern drill sargeant. Ralis looked at the glowing candle for a while, imagining how great it would be if time would just reverse and continue to move forward rewriting the negative aspects of what has transpired... Gorion's death... Being hunted by almost every bounty hunter in the Sword Coast... He wished none of that happened, he wished there was a way to rewrite history. But much to Ralis's dismay, the cool wind blew out the candle, the hot candle wax dripping off the edges of the candle but quickly drying up, and the brick walls surrounding the window of Ralis's old room closed together. Now it seems like Ralis's old room never existed to begin with.

* * *

_What __the hell...? _Ralis's confused thoughts echoed in the air as if he said it aloud.

* * *

Suddenly, Ralis was startled by a voice. It sounded familiar and soothing to Ralis's ears. It was a voice he hadn't heard for the past few days.

* * *

" _You cannot go back this way, child. You must go on. _" It was the voice of Gorion.

* * *

"_Father...? _" Ralis felt confused now more than ever.

* * *

Gorion then materialized before Ralis's eyes, as if the gentle wind gave him form. Ralis was so surprised to see him. He should have been happy, but he quickly remembered that this is only a dream, and quickly realized this is only an apparition, a shade in the form of his late foster father. Gorion is dead both in this dream and in reality. Nothing can change that. Gorion... No... the ghost of Gorion lifted his right arm, gesturing it towards the dark forests, as if he's trying to tell Ralis that despite the forest's dark, foreboding appearance, it will welcome him with open arms unlike Candlekeep. Ralis found that strange. Who would want to enter a forest that is filled with all manner of dangerous, hostile creatures and humanoids? But in a way, it may be the truth, seeing as he has nowhere to go but forward into the forest. Even if the wilderness of the Sword Coast does welcome him, it does not mean he won't face hardships during his adventures.

* * *

Even Ralis knew that. With this realization, he slowly began to realize that journeying into the unknown despite its dangers is the beauty of adventure. He also began to realize that he is destined to leave Candlekeep, one way or another, whether Gorion's death happened or not. Perhaps it is for the best, but Ralis found this too convenient to be true. He also knew that dwelling on Gorion's unforunate death is not a healthy way to move on with his life, but it shouldn't be forgotten, neither. Ralis convinced himself that instead of letting his misfortunes drive him into despair, he will use it as fuel to charge bravely forward to uncharted places. Gorion smiled at Ralis, and the gentle wind made his form dematerialize, as if he were made up of just simple dust. With renewed conviction, Ralis walked away from Candlekeep, towards the darkness of the forest. Usually people are afraid of what they can't see up ahead, but Ralis isn't afraid, not anymore, because as long as he moves forward, his light will clear away the darkness little by little. This is what adventure is about. As he continues to stride away, Ralis hears a whisper, a whisper that sounds vestigal and sinister. It sounded familiar to Ralis's ears, but he never heard it before. It said:

* * *

"_You will learn..._"

* * *

Ralis never looked back at Candlekeep. Its time to search for and shed light on his destiny.

* * *

Ralis woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up off the cool dirt, rubbed his eyes and brushed the grains of sand off from the back of his hair. He looked at Imoen, Jaheira, Neera, Xzar, Montaron and Khalid sleeping on the ground around him. Then he looked up at the dark blue sky full of stars and sighed. He also looked at the moon. It's a full moon tonight and it is beautiful.

* * *

"You appeared troubled." A voice nearby startled him.

* * *

Ralis turned around and saw that it is only Rasaad and he sat down next to him.

* * *

"Does a shadow lie upon your soul, Ralis?" He asked.

* * *

Ralis sighed and looked up at the moon and stars.

* * *

"Rasaad... May I ask you a personal question?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Go on." Rasaad replied.

* * *

"Have you... lost someone close to you before? Like a parent, a brother, sister or friend?" Ralis asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable about opening up to Rasaad about some of his issues.

* * *

"... I have." Rasaad slowly nodded.

* * *

"First, tell me how you joined the Sun Soul monks." Ralis said.

* * *

Rasaad looked up at the moon with Ralis.

* * *

"It seems so long ago that I first joined the Order. Thinking of those days revives fond memories, even as it reminds me of those precious things I have lost." Rasaad said.

* * *

"I have memories like that too." Ralis confessed.

* * *

"My mother gave up her own life to give life to me. Without her help, my father struggled to raise me and my older brother Gamaz. Life in Calimport is hard for those not born to wealth and privilege. When he could no longer pay his rising debts, my father was condemned to the Arena Efreetum, where he fought and died for the entertainment of the people. His death left Gamaz and me to scratch out a life upon the streets. We helped each other as best we could, begging, serving, and yes... sometimes stealing. One day, Gamaz was caught with his hand upon the purse of a Sun Soul monk. Rather than punish us, the monk brought us to the monastery, where we were bathed, fed, and clothed as initiates. From that day forward, we learned the mysteries of Selûne and trained our bodies, minds, and spirits to spread her light to others." Rasaad told Ralis.

* * *

_Gods, Rasaad had it worse than me,_ Ralis thought to himself, reflecting on how he had more fortunes than Rasaad ever had. Gorion's death is just about the only misfortune he had experienced, and it slightly paled in comparison to the loss of two parents.

* * *

"Your childhood sounds sad, Rasaad, but it sounds like things turned out all right for you and your brother." Ralis said.

* * *

Rasaad nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Selûne blessed Gamaz and me the day we met that monk. From that day forward, the light of the goddess brightened our existence. However, the death of my parents is not the only shadow upon my soul."

* * *

"Before you explain that part, why did you come to Nashkel in the first place?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"When divided by distance and allegiance to three different gods, the various sects of the Order of the Sun Soul cooperate across Faerun. When the sect in Athkatla ceased responding to messages, my masters in Calimport sent 10 monks to investigate. Gamaz and I were among those chosen to set sail for Amn. We found the monastery abandoned. The nearby residents we questioned about the mystery changed the subject or fled. For weeks, we continued to investigate. At last, though stealth, subterfuge, and patience, we began to overhear rumors that agents of Shar, the Mistress of the Night, had murdered all the Sun Soul monks in Athkatla. The locals feared Shar too much to speak with us. But again and again, we overheard one name uttered in fearful whispers: Alorgoth." Rasaad said.

* * *

That name didn't ring a bell in Ralis's mind.

* * *

"Who is this Alorgoth?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"Who he is, what he did to the monks in Athkatla, or where he has gone, I cannot say. The trail is lost, unless I stumble across the name Alorgoth again one day." Rasaad said, looking up at the stars.

* * *

"There's more to the story, isn't it? After you and our fellow monks heard rumors about Alorgoth?" Ralis gently prodded Rasaad to continue his story.

* * *

"Indeed, there is. After our fellow Sun Soul monks had vanished from their monastery, we felt the truth must lie behind the name Alorgoth. We spread out in pairs to investigate further. Gamaz and I, used to life on Calimport streets, searched for rumors on the streets of Athkatla. Much of our investigation took place at night, under the benign gaze of Selûne."

* * *

"Night? Why night? You can't see much in the darkness unless you have a torch or lantern." Ralis said.

* * *

"I know, but you see, although the sun shines more brightly, it is the moon that reveals the truths hidden in darkness." Rasaad replied.

* * *

That made a lot of sense.

* * *

"Oh." Ralis nodded slowly, looking up at the moon, realizing that it is the moon that is the only source of light at night in the wilderness, and in towns and cities that don't have street lamps.

* * *

"One night, we witnessed several shadowy figures assaulting a lone man on the street. We raced to his defense. The Moonmaiden blessed us, and we drove off his attackers. Despite our intervention, the man was gravely wounded. I remained with him, tending to his wounds as best I could while calling for help. Gamaz, however, pursued the attackers. I shouted to him to come back, but he did not listen. Sometimes I wonder whether things would have been different if I had followed Gamaz instead of remaining with the wounded man."

* * *

"No, Rassad, you did the right thing remaining by the injured man's side. You told me that your Order's goals is to spread light and compassion, right? You did nothing wrong." Ralis said, but Rasaad looked too depressed to agree with Ralis, even though it is true.

* * *

"I suppose it might have been worse had I gone with him. Still, I wish that night I could have been two men, one to remain with the injured man, another to go with my brother." Rasaad said almost in a sullen tone.

* * *

"What happened? Did help come eventually?" Ralis asked. Rasaad nodded, still looking up at the full moon.

* * *

"When help finally arrived, I ran after Gamaz. I found him only a few streets away. My brother had fought bravely, slaying three of his attackers before he was brought down. Once more I cried out for help. Men came soon, but not to aid me. Instead they arrested me for fighting in the streets, leaving Gamaz to die in a pool of his own blood."

* * *

"My gods..." Ralis whispered, eyes wide in astonishment. To think the watchers would arrest Rasaad instead of helping him...

* * *

"When the guards released me the following day, Gamaz had died. They said he had been slain by Shadow Thieves.

* * *

The guards could not even give me his body, for they had burned it with those of the other dead men." Rasaad continued.

* * *

Ralis felt his eyes burning, and knew tears would follow in seconds. He had no one to help him save Gorion, even if he called for help he would have alerted the armored man and the woman to his presence, but Rasaad's case is worse, the people who could have helped him never helped him in any way. It hurt Ralis's lawful good personality knowing that the law is sometimes dishonest and very rough on the innocent.

"That's... terrible... I am so sorry about Gamaz, Rasaad." Ralis said, giving Rasaad a comforting pat on the back.

* * *

He couldn't think of any better comforting words to say. Rasaad looked at Ralis and smiled.

* * *

"Thank you for your kindness. Disheartened by the tragedy, my fellow monks returned to Calimport. Gamaz and I hadentered the monastery together, as brothers. I could not return without him. Neither could I remain in Athkatla, a city that forever holds evil memories for me. I traveled north. At first I thought I might visit the Monastery of the Sun in Waterdeep, which they call the City of Splendors. Yet I was in no hurry to arrive. Every day since entering the Order of the Sun Soul, I had striven to fill my heart with radiance that I may share it with others. After Gamaz's death, I felt only the shadows of grief and despair. But perhaps I have dwelt too long in such memories. I wished to share my inner light with you, not my inner darkness." Rasaad said.

* * *

"It's good to that you did share your inner darkness though. Let me tell you my inner darkness now. Its the reason why I feel so troubled lately." Ralis then proceeded to tell Rasaad about his childhood in Candlekeep, about his foster father, Gorion... About the day he and Gorion planned to leave Candlekeep for unknown reasons, the two men who tried to kill Ralis, and also the armored man who killed Gorion.

* * *

"... I was hiding behind a tree many yards away. He just cut Gorion down before my very eyes. I had no choice but to flee. I can't even hope to take on a strong person like that, especially since even magic abilities have no effect on him. If only I were as strong and agile as Drizzt Do'Urden, maybe I could have saved him from his fate..." Ralis said, nearly breaking into tears.

* * *

"But you are not Drizzt Do'Urden, you are Ralis Rutela, and although you aren't strong enough to confront the armored man, your strength will grow in time, like how a seed grows into a flower." Rasaad said. Ralis nodded.

* * *

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, what was it like training with the Sun Soul monks?"

* * *

"My training at the Sun Soul monastery began the moment when the kindly man brought Gamaz and me inside its walls. As you might imagine, there was a great deal of physical training. At first we were assigned chores and exercises. We looked with envy upon the older initiates who practiced combat techniques while we swept the stones and prepared meals for our seniors. The monks taught us to read and write, and why it is important to do both with careful thought. We practiced debate, studied history, and answered endless quizzes about the 9,000 mysteries of Selune. We learned to meditate upon the moon, the shards, and the stars. We also learned to meditate on the darkness between them. for it falls to us to battle the servants of Selune's dark sister, Shar. At last, we learned to combine our learning, devotion and physical prowess to project our inner light outward. With it, we combat the darkness inside or surrounding others." Rasaad explained.

* * *

"You must have been very good at this for your masters to send you to Amn." Ralis said in minor awe.

* * *

"We all strove hard, but Gamaz was the best among us." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Really?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"None of the other monks could defeat him in combat. Only I came close, but each time victory was in my grasp, he swept it away with some spectacular strike. Even among the elder students, Gamaz stood as a pillar of tradition and exellence. His death is a great loss, not only to me as his brother, but also to the entire Order of the Sun Soul." Rasaad said.

* * *

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, I really am, but thank you for sharing it." Ralis apologized.

* * *

"I thought it best that you should know my past, since we're traveling together." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Thanks all the same." Ralis nodded gratefully.

* * *

They reached the Nashkel mines 6 hours and 10 minutes later after they woke up at the break of dawn. "This must be it." Jaheira said.

* * *

"But where are all the miners?" Neera wondered aloud.

* * *

Ralis walked over to what appeared to be the edge of the ground up ahead, and as he approached the edge, he saw the mine entrance down in the shaft. He saw Amnish guards standing guard, and mine workers pushing a few mine carts which are partially filled with tainted iron ore.

* * *

"Down there." Ralis pointed down at the mines.

* * *

He looked around for stairs that will take them down there, and he found a slope to his left nearby that isn't steep enough to make anyone lose their footing.

* * *

"This way." Ralis said to his group, and they descended down to the mines.

* * *

Once their feet reached even ground, Ralis began questioning every worker as he and his group moved forward, asking them who is in charge. None of them wanted to reply to Ralis's question, they just ignored him and continued working. One of the guards spotted them and approached them.

* * *

"Hey! Stop!" He called. "Sorry to bother you all, but you should be aware of the danger you're in right now. There are monsters about, dog-headed ones. I'd advise that you return to Nashkel where it is safe." The guard advised Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Actually, we're adventurers. We were sent by mayor Ghastkill to help out. Maybe you could tell us about what's been happening." Ralis said to the guard.

* * *

The guard sighed in relief.

* * *

"Whew. We sure could use more fighting men. If you want to check the mines yourself, go talk to Emerson. He may tell you that he don't need any adventurers, but you don't listen to him if he says that. We need as much help as we can get." The guard replied.

* * *

"Will do." Ralis nodded.

* * *

The guard nodded back in return and left.

* * *

There are so many guards and workers about, Ralis had no clue where Emerson is.

* * *

"Hey. Hey! Pardon me, sir. Do you know where Emerson is?" Ralis asked a guard who just passed by him.

* * *

The guard pointed at a man up ahead reading a report chart on how much iron has been collected. He doesn't look happy at all with the results, considering that all the iron collected from the mine is brittle. Emerson is a male human, blonde facial hair, low cut hair and wears a dark red tunic. He walked over to a mine cart, and with his right hand, reached in and grabbed an iron ore. He held it up at his chest level and squeezed the ore. It crumbled at first under the pressure of his hands, then its brittle form gave out and Emerson's right hand squeezed the iron ore into small bits of ore and powder. Emerson yelled in anger and threw the remains of the iron ore away. Ralis approached him while his group stayed close behind.

* * *

"Emerson, I presume?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Yeh? Who wants to know?" Emerson asked sullenly, looking up at Ralis with a disgruntled look in his eyes.

* * *

Ralis could tell that this man has been in a sour mood for a good amount of time.

* * *

"Hi there. I'm Ralis Rutela, this is my group of adventurers. We're here to investigate your mines." Ralis told Emerson.

* * *

Emerson lowered the chart down away from his chest level. "So ye want to take a look at me mine, do ya?"

* * *

"Yes sir." Ralis nodded.

* * *

Emerson shook his head, then yelled: "I really don't be needing adventuring fools about me mine! Especially ones that think they can tromp about with nary a thought about askin' permission! Hmph!" Emerson's sudden outburst startled Ralis.

* * *

After a moment of silence except the noise of squeaky wheels of mine carts being pushed across the railroad tracks, Emerson added:

* * *

"You've got one day. If I see you after that, I'll have a new shaft dug fer each of ya! Got that?!" Everyone except Montaron nodded. "Good! Now get out of me sight!" Emerson snapped and went back to reading the report papers in his hands.

* * *

"What a grumpy sod, all stick-in-the-mud." Imoen said to Ralis.

* * *

"Yeah. Chances are his mood won't change even if we solve this problem." Ralis replied.

* * *

They headed for the mine entrance, guarded by two Amnish guards.

* * *

"We got permission from Emerson to come in." Ralis told the guards. The guards nodded.

* * *

"I wish you guys luck in there. Whatever's been causing all the trouble isn't something I'd wanna run into." The guard at Ralis's right said.

* * *

As soon as Ralis and his group stepped inside the mines, they were welcomed by humid air, tainted with the odor of sweating workers. Ralis and his group moved forward until they were greeted by a miner named Gord who had just finished pushing a mine cart of ore into the main room of the mine.

* * *

"Hmm, more adventurers, eh? I'd leave if I were you." He told Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Don't mistake us as run-of-the mill adventurers." Montaron warned Gord.

* * *

"Still, be careful. I've heard awful stories about what's been happening to thise that go deeper into the mines." Gord said.

* * *

"Why? What have you heard, exactly?" Ralis asked the miner.

* * *

Gord stroked his beard.

* * *

"Well, my friend Ruffie barely escaped with his life he did. Little demons jumped out of the very walls and chased him down." Gord said.

* * *

"Demons?" Neera frowned in confusion.

* * *

"As in d-demons from Hell?" Khalid asked.

* * *

"What's the difference? He'd be dead by now if it weren't for the guards that came running. Course, them guards are dead now. Old Ruffie's over there packing iron in those barrels. You ask him what he saw and he'll tell ya." Gord said then went back to work.

* * *

"Demons... I don't like this..." Imoen shivered.

* * *

"This place reeks of danger, I can tell." Jaheira said.

* * *

"I have to admit, the air does feel rather... unsettling." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Wait here. I'll go speak to Ruffie." Ralis told his group, and he approached Ruffie, a tired man with matted black hair and no beard.

* * *

"Are you Ruffie?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Ruffie slowly turned around and faced Ralis.

* * *

"Wha... What do you want?" He asked in a tired voice.

* * *

"These demons that attacked you. What did they look like? Gnolls? Dire wolves?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Ruffie frowned in annoyance.

* * *

"What did they look like? They looked like demons, ya blasted idiot! Now leave me alone!" He snapped.

* * *

Ralis shrugged at his group and signaled him to follow his lead. He went down one of the passageways going south. A bright yellow lantern hanging on the ceiling overhead almost blinded Ralis as he walked under it. Being in the mines made Ralis feel a little claustrophobic for some reason. Maybe its the air of fear and uncertainty from the miners that he's feeling as he passes by them.

* * *

"Do you know where you're going, Ralis?" Neera asked him.

* * *

"I'm following the railroad tracks." Ralis replied.

* * *

At the end of the corridor, Ralis and his group turned left then followed the tracks deeper into the mines.

* * *

"Okay, these mines are going to be huge, so I'm going to need some of us to split up into two groups, that way we'll cover more ground. Xzar, Montaron, you two stay around these parts of the mines, that way we'll cover more ground if some of us split up." Ralis said.

* * *

"Sleep lightly, taskmaster." Montaron said with a nod.

* * *

"I could do no other." Xzar said.

* * *

"Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid, Rasaad, Neera, I need you guys to stay with me." Ralis instructed.

* * *

"As you instruct." Jaheira said.

* * *

"S-Sure." Khalid stammered.

* * *

"As you wish." Rasaad said.

* * *

"You got it." Neera nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Yep." Imoen nodded as well.

* * *

"All right then, let's go." Ralis led them down deeper into the mines, leaving Xzar and Montaron behind to explore parts of the mines closer to the exit.

* * *

After 3 minutes of walking down the mines, Ralis and his group began to feel a little more uneasy. Ralis had his longbow drawn, with an arrow in it, ready to be fired, even Imoen had her shortbow ready with an arrow. Neera tightly gripped her staff, Khalid had his shield and longsword drawn, and Jaheira had her spear ready. No one knows clearly what kinds of monsters the miners and guards are dealing with, so they feel uneasy, not knowing how their enemies look.

* * *

"Everyone okay back there?" Ralis whispered to his group, unsure if they're feeling the urge to turn around and run.

* * *

"I dunno, Ralis. 'Tis something most unnatural here, and I want no part of it." Imoen said, darting her eyes around, alert of her surroundings.

* * *

"Don't worry, child, we'll be just f-" Before Ralis could finish his sentence, he heard a man scream nearby.

* * *

"What was that?" Jaheira tried peering ahead.

* * *

Under the dim illumination of the lanterns hanging overhead a few yards away, there's a "Y" junction pathway up ahead. Soon they heard footsteps coming.

* * *

"Someone is coming. Get ready." Ralis said, kneeling down and pointing his bow at the oncoming potential attacker.

* * *

Imoen did the same. In a matter of seconds, a miner came barreling down towards them from the right side of the "Y" shaped path. Ralis lowered his bow as the frightened miner ran towards them.

* * *

"Save me! They're coming!" He exclaimed as soon as he embraced Ralis, causing him to drop his bow.

* * *

"Who's coming?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"The yipping demons. They're everywhere! Please! Save me!" The miner looked up at Ralis.

* * *

Ralis could clearly tell by looking into the man's eyes that he is scared out of his wits.

* * *

"Calm down! You're safe with us." Ralis tried to calm the man down.

* * *

"We aren't safe here. Nobody is safe here! We need to get out of here! We need to- _Urk_!" The miner gasped suddenly!

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened as he looked into the miner's eyes when he heard the sound of an arrow lodging itself into soft flesh. Then the man's body became limp in Ralis's arms.

* * *

"Oh my gods...!" Ralis gasped as he dropped the miner's body and realized the miner has been shot!

* * *

There's an arrow stuck on his back! Ralis looked up ahead to see 3 of the "demon" monsters, known as kobolds getting ready to fire another arrow. Kobolds are reptilian humanoid creatures. They stand between 2' and 2'6 (60cm - 75cm) tall, weighing 35 to 40 pounds, Their scales are either reddish brown to black in color, and have orange or red eyes. They have sinewy, double jointed legs, long, clawed fingers, have a jaw similar to a crocodile and have rat-like tails.

* * *

"Look out!" Neera yelled.

* * *

Rassad, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira and Ralis dodged out of the way of 3 flying arrows. Imoen managed to fire one of her own arrows at them before ducking down with her allies. Imoen's arrow struck the middle kobold, killing it, and its remaining allies started growling and cursing at Ralis and his group in Yipyak, their native language that sounds similar to the barking of a small dog as they quickly readied another arrow to shoot at Ralis and his group. Ralis quickly grabbed his longbow, readied an arrow and fired, hitting the second kobold in the head. Neera took out the last kobold by casting a magic missile at it. Luckily no wild surge happened this time. After the death of the third kobold, Ralis and his group are now safe to take stock of the situation.

* * *

"Kobolds?! These people don't know a kobold when they see one?!" Neera exclaimed incredulously.

* * *

"I thought we would be fighting something more... menacing. But this doesn't change anything. Let's go, everyone, and be careful." Ralis said.

* * *

Ralis carefully walked forward with his bow ready to fire an arrow at any kobold waiting to ambush them around a corner. Ralis and his group took the right path. After taking that path, they noticed another path leading to the left, but they kept going forward instead, moving steadily. In a few seconds after following the path forward, Ralis and his group found a greusome sight around a small puddle of water.

* * *

"Bodies. Lots of them." Ralis said grimly.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Neera moaned.

* * *

Ralis, Rasaad and Khalid moved forward to check the bodies. On every single body, Ralis, Rasaad and Khalid saw signs that they have been killed by a kobold, either by sword or by arrow.

* * *

"It appears these are one of the many victims of the kobolds." Rasaad commented.

* * *

"T-these creatures are on a wanton path of destruction..." Khalid said.

* * *

"Tis' doesn't make any sense. If there's someone here in the mines secretly tainting the iron, why are the kobolds giving away their presence, randomly killing off miners?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Either he is careless, or..." Jaheira paused there.

* * *

"... Or very sloppy." Neera picked up where Jaheira left off.

* * *

"Come on, let's move. Quietly." Ralis instructed his group as they continued to move forward.

* * *

Ralis slowly grabbed another arrow from his quiver and placed it in his bow, pulling it back, ready to fire on any ambushing kobold. They slowly passed by a abandoned mine cart and walked past another dead body of a miner. Further down the corridor with a sharp curve to the right, they found more dead bodies. Guards, this time. After walking by the 4th body of a mine guard, Ralis heard the barking of nearby kobolds.

"Here comes more. Be ready." Ralis whispered to his group and they crept forward.

* * *

A few steps ahead, from one of the passages ahead that make an "F" shape, 4 kobolds appeared and spotted Ralis and his group!

* * *

"Damn. Take cover!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

They hid behind two overturned mine carts. Neera and Imoen hid behind the front cart with Ralis behind, and Rasaad hid behind the other cart with Khalid and Jaheira. Ralis and Imoen took turns temporarily exposing themselves to shoot an arrow at the kobolds before ducking back behind the cart for cover. The kobolds' arrows either hit the mine carts or flew past them. The third time Ralis popped out from cover to fire at the kobolds, he managed to kill one, and that only angered its allies. Imoen was about to pop out from cover to fire at them now that Ralis has ducked back into cover, but an arrow whizzed by her head, causing her to yelp in surprise and duck back down, because she almost got shot in the head.

* * *

"We'll take them by surprise at the same time, okay?" Ralis instructed Imoen.

* * *

"At the same time?" She asked.

* * *

Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Ready? 1... 2... 3!" Ralis and Imoen popped up from behind the mine cart together and fired at the kobolds. Both scored direct hits. The last living kobold got scared and ran off.

* * *

Ralis thought it was his imagination, but he thought he saw something fall out of the shirt pocket of the kobold he shot.

"Okay, the cost may be clear, but be careful," Ralis whispered to his group as they crept closer to the kobold corpses.

* * *

The last living kobold may have ran off to get more backup, so they need to be careful from here on out. Next to the corpse of the kobold he shot, Ralis saw a vial containing strange liquid inside.

* * *

_Aha, so I wasn't __seeing things! _Ralis thought to himself, realizing that the vial must have fell out of the kobold's shirt when he shot it.

* * *

He kneeled down and picked up the vial, inspecting it.

* * *

"What is that?" Jaheira asked Ralis.

* * *

"I don't know. One of the kobolds dropped it." Ralis replied.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Neera asked Ralis.

* * *

He popped open the cork and sniffed the odor of the green liquid inside. It smelled so bitter, it made Ralis's nose wrinkle. He popped the cork back on, frowning at the vial disdainfully for its foul smelling liquid.

* * *

"Whatever this is, it isn't mead, ale, or even water, so there's no way the kobolds have been drinking this crap." Ralis commented.

* * *

Ralis and his group moved forward, wary and careful with each step they took. After taking a few twists and turns in the mine's maze-like tunnels, Ralis and his group eventually found the kobold from their previous encounter along with more of its friends, 5 more kobolds. None of them are armed with arrows, only swords, so Ralis, Khalid, Jaheira, Rassad, Imoen and Neera engaged them. Rasaad took on the kobolds with his ninjato sword, in a fine display of grace in combat, Khalid enganged them with his long sword and shield. He blocked the barrage of slashed from two kobolds, but he countered them by bashing them with his shield and slicing and dicing them. Neera whacked one kobold several times with her staff. In short, the kobolds didn't put up much of a challenging fight for Ralis and his group, but if there were more than 6 kobolds, then the odds would be bad for Ralis and his group.

* * *

In the deeper part of the mines, Ralis and his group found more abandoned mine carts on the railroad tracks. It soon dawned on Ralis that the vial of strange liquid he carried may be the source of the iron being tainted instead of being a drink for thirsty kobolds. Ralis approached one of the mine carts and checked out the iron inside.

* * *

"Ralis, what are you doing?" Rasaad asked him curiously.

* * *

Ralis reached into the mine cart and pulled out some iron in his left hand and inspected it. Upon close examination Ralis noticed that the iron is coated with toxic substance.

* * *

"Hmmm... I wonder..." Ralis grabbed the vial in his right hand, popped the cork off and poured a few drops of the green liquid on the piece of iron.

* * *

"Ralis, what'cha up to, huh?" Imoen asked curiously.

* * *

"Shh." Ralis responded.

* * *

After pouring the liquid on the iron, Ralis began to tighten his fingers grip on the iron. He thought it was his imagination, but as he tightened his grip on the iron, the iron grew more brittle gradually and broke into small pieces under the pressure of Ralis's grip.

* * *

"My gods...! I knew it!" Ralis gasped in surprise.

* * *

"What?" Neera frowned curiously.

* * *

"These kobolds are tainting the iron here! They use this vial of toxic liquid, and when you pour it on the iron, it makes the iron grow weak and brittle." Ralis told his group.

* * *

"... A-Are you saying the kobolds are responsible for the iron crisis?" Khalid asked Ralis.

* * *

"No, Khalid. I smell a conspiracy. Someone here is commanding the kobolds. Wherever he or she is, I seriously doubt he or she's very far away. Let's go." Ralis replied to Khalid and moved on.

* * *

Eventually, as they moved forward, they slowly began to realize that they have passed the boundaries of the Nashkel mines. Now they are in an uncharted area of the Nashkel mines, because there are no railroad tracks or mine carts to be found anymore, and also because they crossed a bridge which stood over boiling hot magma 60 feet below. They ran into more kobolds, but nothing they couldn't handle.

* * *

After 3 minutes of wandering deep into the uncharted areas of the mines, fighting their way through small groups of kobolds as they went, Ralis and his group eventually found a large, dome-shaped structure which Ralis assumed would make a perfect hiding place for whoever is commanding the kobolds. They headed for the entrance. Inside, they found two ways forward, the path which is ahead of them, or the other path that winds out of sight from where they stand.

* * *

"This way." Ralis whispered, tip toeing towards the path that winds out of sight.

* * *

Ralis found a locked door ahead, and another path which leads to a room decorated with rugs, quilts and all kinds of other furnishings and decorations. Ralis headed into that room, and there, he met someone. Sitting on a chair as if he is like a king, is a male half-orc, who is named Mulahey (pronounced "Mull-ah-hey"). Mulahey, upon seeing Ralis and his group enter his room jumped out of his chair, startled. He wore chain mail armor and boots.

* * *

"What?! Who are you, and how did you get in here?" He exclaimed.

* * *

Before Ralis could explain with a witty lie, Mulahey interrupted him saying:

* * *

"Tazok must have dispatched you, and my kobolds let you pass, didn't they? I knew I could not trust them! Armed as such, you have obviously been sent to kill me! *snort*, By Cyric, not a measure of ore leaves these mines unspoiled, and I am still to be executed! I'll not lose my head over this!"

* * *

Mulahey rambled on. Ralis wasn't expecting this guy to whine so much, especially when he mentioned Tazok.

* * *

_Who is this Tazok? I thought this guy ran the whole operation. _Ralis thought to himself.

* * *

Ralis took notice of the hint that this Mulahey character may be just a low ranked flunky who is part of a bigger conspiracy.

* * *

"Uh... yes, fool. Tazok is... Is most displeased with thee! Look at this mess! _Have thou gone mad?! _Reveal your treachery and mayhaps you won't be executed!" Ralis berated Mulahey, finding the commanding bravado in his voice in the nick of time.

* * *

Mulahey snorted, feeling depressed.

* * *

"Tazok is unfair. I have no desire to cheat him, or thee! My letters will show, they are in that chest. Take them, take them and Tazok will see!"

* * *

Mulahey told Ralis, pointing at the treasure chest behind him. Ralis glared at Mulahey.

* * *

"You better not lie, or the consequences will be severe." Ralis warned Mulahey and walked towards the chest.

* * *

When Ralis had his back turned, Mulahey laughed.

* * *

"Fools, you'll never have the chance to take anything! Minions! Come forth and kill the intruders!" Mulahey declared, drawing his mace and shield to engage in combat with Ralis.

* * *

Ralis turned around and drew his bastard sword.

* * *

"Uh, Ralis, we have company coming!" Neera called out, hearing the barking of lots of kobolds coming for Mulahey's aid.

* * *

"Keep them busy! I'll deal with this guy!" Ralis replied.

* * *

"Fool! Do you really think you can defeat a servant of Cyric?" Mulahey taunted Ralis.

* * *

"We'll just have to get into the ol' rough and tumble and find out, eh?" Ralis grinned, excited for battle.

* * *

"H-here they come!" Khalid exclaimed, seeiing the first 7 kobolds coming.

* * *

Then he and Rasaad, Jaheira and Imoen engaged in combat with them. Imoen stayed at a safe distance, firing arrows at the kobolds. Mulahey tried to case a Rigid Thinking spell on Ralis to disorient him, but Ralis tackled him, interrupting the verbal chant. Mulahey and Ralis dropped their weapons, and before Mulahey could stand up to attack Ralis, he gave Mulahey a few good punches in the face. Mulahey kicked Ralis away so that he would have time to reach for his mace. Ralis quickly recovered and grabbed his bastard sword, and tried to deliver a finishing blow to Mulahey, but he blocked the blow with his mace and kicked Ralis in the chest.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Neera exclaimed after she cracked the skull of one kobold, and turned around to see another one leaping towards her face, ready to bury its sword into Neera's forehead.

* * *

"Watch out!" Rassad saved Neera just in time by knocking the kobold down.

* * *

"Thanks." Neera sighed in relief.

* * *

"I've done had enough of these kobolds!" Imoen declared.

* * *

She stopped firing her bow, withdrew her bow and drew her short sword out for combat and joined in.

* * *

Ralis charged at Mulahey again for a few more strikes, but he kept blocking using his mace. Maces aren't designed for blocking sword strikes, but he kept on the defensive so that he can reach his medium shield. Ralis kept on striking at Mulahey, and then something bad happened. Ralis' bastard sword broke! The iron tainted in the sword finally took full effect and broke the sword, rendering it useless! Ralis stared at his broken blade in surprise and disbelief.

* * *

"Damn it!" He cursed.

* * *

Mulahey chuckled evilly and punched Ralis hard with his left fist, sending Ralis reeling. Now that Ralis is at a safe distance away, Mulahey tried to cast the Hold Person spell on Ralis, a spell that freezes a person for a good amount of time, leaving them defenseless to be shot, stabbed or clubbed to death. Ralis knew that he had no time to charge at Mulahey to interrupt his verbal chant to stop the spell. Then Ralis remembered he has his two sided dirk! If he can hit Mulahey with it before he could finish chanting, he can stop the spell! But he only has one shot. If he misses, the Hold Person spell will freeze him, giving Mulahey enough time to finish him off. Ralis took his dirk and threw it at Mulahey in the same fashion as a throwing knife. And fortunately, the blade of the dirk lodged itself into Mulahey's right leg, causing him to stop the chant and cry out in pain. Ralis got up, ran towards Mulahey and delivered a series of punches to his face. When Mulahey dropped his mace, Ralis took it into his hands and began beating Mulahey with it, breaking his right arm and left shoulder, and even his left leg, causing him to fall to the floor, crippled and defenseless before Ralis.

* * *

"I yield, I yield to thee! Accept my surrender!" Mulahey managed to plead even though he is tormented by excruciating pain from his broken arm, shoulder and leg.

* * *

Part of Ralis wanted to accept his surreder, but another part of Ralis knew that Mulahey is one of the bad guys, that he is only trying to appeal to Ralis's compassionate side to get an opportunity to stab him in the back or something like that. That part of Ralis won out over his compassionate side. Mulahey is too dangerous to be left alive. Villains like him usually find honor and mercy meaningless.

* * *

"Surrender not accepted! You die here today, foul beast!" Ralis declared.

* * *

Mulahey's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

"You would not accept my surrender?! Your heart is of the deepest black!" Mulahey exclaimed.

* * *

"_Speak for thyself!_" Ralis roared, talking about the miners Mulahey let his kobolds kill and slammed Mulahey's mace down on his head, breaking his skull like a grape with a sickening crunch noise.

* * *

Around that time, Ralis' group had finally killed the last of the kobolds Mulahey had called in.

* * *

"Is... Is it over?" Khalid asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes. It's over. This half-orc scum is dead and done." Ralis said, looking down at Mulahey's corpse as blood from his busted skull leaked out into the floor, turning the color of the rugs dark red.

* * *

"Ugh, what a sickening sight..." Imoen groaned, turning away, unable to look at Mulahey's mangled corpse.

* * *

"Let's see what he has hidden in the chest here." Ralis declared, approaching the treasure chest.

* * *

Fortunately it is unlocked, so Ralis lifted the lid open and rummaged his hands inside. He found Mulahey's Holy Symbol.

* * *

"Hmm, this could be useful evidence to bring to mayor Ghastkill. Neera, hold this." Ralis passed the holysymbol plate to Neera and continued searching through the chest.

* * *

He found two letters and a strange sword inside. He grabbed the two letters and began reading one of them. The letter was sent from Tazok to Mulahey. It officially confirmed Ralis's suspicions that the iron shortage crisis is much bigger than a male half-orc commanding kobolds deep in the uncharted areas of the Nashkel mines. While Mulahey is responsible for tainting the iron in the mines, the shortage of iron is far too widespread around the Sword Coast to be his doing alone. Whoever this Tazok is, Mulahey answers to him, and the letters give no new leads for Ralis and his group to follow.

* * *

"I knew it. I knew it." Ralis said.

* * *

"What?" Jaheira asked Ralis curiously.

* * *

"This half-orc, Mulahey, he's not the mastermind of the iron shortage crisis, he is

just a low ranked puppet." Ralis told his group.

* * *

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"The letters don't lie. Mulahey answered to someone named Tazok, but the letters don't indicate where Tazok is located." Ralis replied.

* * *

"So we have no leads to follow." Neera sighed.

* * *

"Looks that way... Wait. There was a key back in that chest. And the locked door over there! Let's see what's behind that locked door." Ralis said.

* * *

He grabbed the key, went to the door, unlocked it and went inside. There, he found a male elf shackled to the walls, looking weary and tired.

* * *

"Oh... Have you finally come to put me out of my misery?" The elf asked Ralis.

* * *

"No. Judging from your predicament, I'd say you're a prisoner of Mulahey. We're here to rescue you." Ralis told the elf.

* * *

Khalid and Ralis rushed forwards and tried to unlock the elf's shackles.

* * *

"I thank you for my freedom, friends, for I have languished in these dismal vaults for too long." The elf said, finally free from his restraints.

* * *

"H-how long have you been kept in here?" Khalid asked him.

* * *

"I am uncertain. Five days, maybe. 5 and 80 days are for too long for one of the fair folk to live as a dwarf." The elf replied.

* * *

"Can you walk? You seem a bit... frail." Ralis said.

* * *

"You look no better off than I, but my appreciation for my liberty bids me add my spells to your cause. I am Xan."

* * *

"I am Ralis."

* * *

"I am Khalid."

* * *

"And these are my group of travellers." Ralis said.

* * *

Xan examined Ralis's group carefully.

* * *

"... Three humans and three half elves. The odds don't seem very good, but I am eager to join you regardless." Xan said.

* * *

"How did you end up here, exactly?" Ralis asked Xan as he and Khalid remained at Xan's sides, making sure he doesn't faint or collapse.

* * *

"Alas, I was sent to investigate the strange goings-on about this area, and I landed caged for seemingly hopeless weeks on end. I have not seen the sun almost as long as I have not seen my home." Xan replied.

* * *

"Well, brace yourself, because today is the day you get to see the sun in a while. But before we go, does this sword belong to you? I found it in Mulahey's chest." Ralis said, giving Xan his Moonblade.

* * *

As soon as it was in Xan's hands, the blade had blue flames burning brightly on it.

* * *

"... Why yes, it is. I thank you, Ralis." Xan nodded.

* * *

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ralis said.

* * *

With the company of Xan, Ralis and his group found a secret exit behind the dome shaped structure. Ralis and his group climbed up the ladder and they soon found themselves in the middle of a desert-like area.

* * *

"What... Where is this?" Ralis exclaimed, looking around in confusion. Rasaad surveyed the surroundings carefully.

* * *

"It would appear we are one hour east from the Nashkel mines." Rasaad commented.

* * *

"So we head west. This way, right? Come on, let's go, so we can tell Emerson the good news." Ralis said.

* * *

As they walked, Xan looked up at the sun, not directly, but only to see some of its brightness from the preherprial vision of his eyes.

* * *

"I am amazed that I lived to see the sun again." Xan said.

* * *

After 6 minutes of walking west, Ralis thought he saw 4 figres coming their way under the harsh glare of the sun.

* * *

"What... Who is that?" Ralis squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at the 4 people coming their way.

* * *

Eventually as they walked closer, Ralis was finally able to identify them. They are 4 women, two humans, two elves. Their names are Lamalha, Zeela, Maneira and Telka. Telka and Zeela wore studded leather armor, and Lamalha and Maneira wore splint mail armor.

* * *

"You there! Is your name Ralis? Your answer better be the truth, for your lives depend on your answer." Lamalha said to Ralis.

* * *

"We're all doomed." Xan moaned.

* * *

"I am Ralis. What do you want?" Ralis replied to Lamalha, ignoring Xan.

* * *

"Well, isn't this our lucky day? See, me and my companions have been tracking you down for the past few days." Lamalha said.

* * *

"So you and your Amazons are the next assasins sent to eliminate me, right?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Don't you see? Your doom is inevitable whether you realize it or not." Xan told Ralis.

* * *

"Shut up, you downer!" Neera hissed at Xan.

* * *

"You should listen to your friend, Ralis. You may have caused some minor setbacks for the Iron Throne, but know this before you die: You are nothing but an ant compared to them, and today is the day you will be squashed. Get them!" Lamalha ordered her friends.

* * *

"Let's go!" Ralis yelled, charging at them along with Jaheira, Khalid and Xan.

* * *

Lamalha readied her shield and mace for combat, Zeela prepared to fire arrows, and Telka and Maneira prepared to cast Hold spells on Ralis and Khalid, but they didn't have time to cast the spells because Jaheira and Xan would have done them in if they hadn't stopped chanting and went on the defensive. Ralis remembered that his bastard sword broke, all he has is his dirk.

* * *

_Ah crap... _Ralis cursed at his bad luck.

* * *

Lamalha chuckled at Ralis's bad luck and charged at ready to cave his head in with her mace. Ralis swiftly dodged the blow, and before he could react, Lamalha kicked him down. Imoen readied a bow, took aim at Lamalha before she could attack defenseless Ralis, and when she fired the arrow, Lamalha saw the arrow coming from the corner of her eye and she used her shield to deflect the arrow.

* * *

"Drat!" Imoen cursed.

* * *

Jaheira had her spear locked against Telka's quarterstaff, struggling. Telka managed to trip Jaheira, causing her to fall down and Jaheira rolled away before Telka could impale the end of her staff down on Jaheira's neck. Then Jaheira swiftly jumped back up to her feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to Telka's face, causing her to almost lose her balance staggering back from the blow. Khalid and Rasaad battled Zeela together. Zeela didn't have a short or long sword, just a dagger and a shortbow, but she had agility in her movements, dodging the strikes of Khalid's long sword and Rasaad's ninjato. Eventually Rasaad decided that to use his martial arts techniques to even the score against Zeela.

* * *

"I will show you justice!" He exclaimed as he tried to deliver a kick to Zeela's face, but she grabbed Rassad's outstretched leg with her bow and tried to twist his legs, causing him to spin out of control and land on the ground.

* * *

Khalid tried to attack but Zeela kicked him away and Rasaad quickly recovered and attempted to attack Zeela gains with a flurry of punches. Zeela equipped her dagger, blocking Rasaad's fast punches and kicks, looking for a good opporunity to maim Rassad with her dagger. Maneira battled Xan using her long sword. For a pessimistic elf mage, Xan put up a pretty good fight against Maneira, clashing steel and dodging glancing blows. Eventually Xan managed to make a non-fatal cut mark on Maneira's right leg, causing her to cry out in pain, giving Xan a split second to sever her torso from her legs.

* * *

"You're mine!" Lamalha hissed at Ralis.

* * *

"Not today I'm not!" Ralis shot back, grabbing a fist full of sand and throwing it at Lamalha's face.

* * *

"Arrrgh!" She wailed, the sand burning her eyes.

* * *

Ralis tried reaching for his dirk, but he couldn't feel it anywhere on his body! He must have lost it in the sand whenLamelha kicked him down.

* * *

"I gotta do something!" Neera exclaimed, beginning to cast a fireball spell on Lamelha.

* * *

"No, Neera! Don't-" Imoen tried to warn her. Too late. The wild surge instead polymorphed Neera into a winter wolf.

* * *

"Oh..." Imoen stepped back a few feet.

* * *

"Hey, now this is okay!" Neera was happy the wild surge did something useful.

* * *

Ralis continued scrambling in the sand frantically, trying to find his dirk. Lamelha managed to partially recover, even though her eyes still burned.

* * *

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" She growled, squinting her eyes.

* * *

Ralis turned around and saw Neera as a polymorphed winter wolf coming at Lamelha.

* * *

"Hey, heads up." Ralis said to her.

* * *

"Huh?" Lamelha turned around to see a creature made of white fur come at her and pounce on her pinning her down to the ground.

* * *

She didn't know what it was until she felt hot breath and teeth on her neck. Neera bit down, finishing off Lamelha before she could scream.

* * *

Imoen helped Khalid and Rasaad finish off Zeela by shooting her in the head with an arrow, and Jaheira defeated Telka by using the environment against her like Ralis, throwing sand into her eyes and impaling her at the sharp end of Jaheira's spear. Ralis finally found his dagger lying near a cactus after the battle was over.

* * *

"What an ordeal. Again, I'm surprised we live." Xan sighed, sheathing his moonblade.

* * *

"How do you get through life not being optimistic? I guess you're pessimistic for a good reason. I guess you believe that life has its ironies." Ralis said.

* * *

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Xan replied to Ralis indifferently.

* * *

After Neera morphed back to being a half elf, the group moved on back to the Nashkel mines, which is a two hour walk from the desert.

* * *

"The Iron Throne. So that's who has been trying to kill me all this time?" Ralis said aloud.

* * *

"I know a little about the Iron Throne." Xan said. "They are a merchant organization in Baldur's Gate. Very mysterious organization."

* * *

"Why would a merchant house want Ralis dead?" Rasaad asked.

* * *

"I don't know. But the good news is we now know the identity of the organization trying to put me down." Ralis said, eyes narrowing in brewing anger.

* * *

Ralis, Neera, Imoen, Rasaad, Khalid, Jaheira and Xan returned to the mine shaft where Emerson, Xzar and Montaron waited for them. One of the Amnish guards spotted Ralis and the others entering the shaft.

* * *

"Hey! There they are! Over there!" He pointed out.

* * *

Everyone, even the miners looked up at Ralis and his group. Emerson approached Ralis, awestruck.

* * *

"What the... Did... Did you do it?" He asked.

* * *

"We sure did. A half-orc was commanding the kobolds, using vials of green liquid to taint the iron." Ralis told Emerson.

* * *

His eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"Well bless my soul! If you don't mind me saying, you're about the most beautiful sight I've seen in weeks! I'll be tellin' the men to get back to work, we've got ore to mine! Still can't ship it for fear of bandits, but that ain't my problem. Best you tell the mayor of what you did here, and he'll likely give you all a reward of some kind." Emerson instructed Ralis with a pleased smile.

* * *

Ralis is surprised that Emerson is in a good mood now. He shouldn't be surprised, though. All Ralis did was nod and Emerson left. Then Xzar and Montaron approached them.

* * *

"So? What did ye find there?" Montaron asked Ralis.

* * *

"The kobolds were led by a half-orc named Mulahey. I killed him and took his notes. They hint that he is not the mastermind of the iron crisis, but this... Tazok may be the one we're after."

* * *

Ralis replied. Montaron rubbed his chin.

* * *

"Hmmm... What do you think, Xzar?" He asked.

* * *

"Tis not what our aquaintances suspected, but tis' is interesting nonetheless." Xzar replied.

* * *

"So, now that we've solved the Nashkel mine problem, I take it you and Xzar will be leaving now, right?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Well, ye did get us to Nashkel, ye kept your end of the bargain for letting ye have our pack of healing potions. But if ye still want us to travel with ya, we don't mind." Montaron said.

* * *

"That's okay, we should go on our separate ways." Ralis said.

* * *

"Fine by me," Montaron shrugged. "Yer too goody goody for my health... But yer the only goody goody that I respect though. Be careful out there. You'll definitely get famous after this, and not only more assassins will come after ye, but also girls will be all over ye real soon, mayhaps." Montaron said to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis gulped nervously. The thought never occurred to him.

* * *

"Only dead girls like me," Xzar blurted out with a freaky smile.

* * *

Ralis shook his head.

* * *

"That's because dead girls don't say "no", Xzar." Ralis moaned in disgust.

* * *

"Well, we best be on our way. Come on ye mad wizard, let's get outta this dump." Montaron said, then he and Xzar left.

* * *

"What an odd pair." Xan said.

* * *

"I don't think this is the last time I will see those two." Ralis said.

* * *

"Let's go. We need to show your evidence to mayor Ghastkill." Jaheira said.

* * *

8 hours later, Ralis and his group returned to Mayor Ghastkill's office.

* * *

"Ralis! You've returned! What happened in the mines?" Ghastkill asked.

* * *

Ralis signaled Neera and Imoen to place the pices of iron and the vial of green liquid on Ghastkill's desk.

* * *

"Well, it's a long story, sir. The mine was overrun with kobolds, being commanded by a male half-orc named Mulahey. The kobolds were using vials of toxic liquid to taint the iron in the mines. Show him, Neera." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera grabbed a big chunk of iron, poured some of the green liquid in the iron, and the liquid at first turned the iron ore into a darker shade of gray, and when Neera squeezed the ore with all her strength, some pieces of the ore began to crumble apart. Berrun Ghastkill's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"That's not all," Ralis said, placing Mulahey's Holy Symbol plate on the desk and removing the two letters. "We've found evidence that points out that Mulahey is just a low-ranked puppet in the iron shortage conspiracy. Read these letters." Ralis gave Ghastkill the letters.

* * *

Ghastkill took his time reading the letters. After he read both of them he smiled at Ralis.

"It would seem I was right to trust you. The town thanks you wholeheartedly, and is pleased to give you the proper reward. Please take this 900 gold for your efforts. It is a small fortune by anyone's standards. Thank you again." Ghastkill said, handing Ralis a bag full of gold coins.

* * *

"You're welcome, sir. Glad to be of help." Ralis said, and he and his group left the town hall.

* * *

Then Ralis and his group went to the Nashkel Inn to eat lunch and get a well deserved rest.

* * *

Ralis was startled out of his sleep with a cold chill breezing around his body. But when he stood up, he noticed something odd. Deep inside his body, he feels cold, but the night air is too lukewarm for his body to feel cold. It's almost as if a ghost walked through him. With this thought in mind, Ralis began to assume that maybe the ghost was himself, walking over his own grave. Then suddenly, the ground beneath Ralis opened up, and Ralis lost his footing and fell into the fissure, falling deeper and deeper into the pitch black darkness. When light returned, Ralis still felt an uncomfortable presence about, so he didn't feel at ease being finally free from darkness. Ahead of Ralis is the entrance of the Nashkel mines. Ralis turned his head left and right, looking around, but he saw no one around, no Amnish guards, no miners, not even Emerson, Ralis is all alone.

* * *

_Where is everybody...? _Ralis wondered to himself.

* * *

Ralis then noticed that he couldn't move his feet at all. And then, the entrance of the mines engulfed him, and even though Ralis wasn't moving his legs, he still moved through the dark mine tunnels somehow, descending deeper and deeper, moving through walls and floors alike. Eventually Ralis stopped in the room where he confronted Mulahey. There, he found Mulahey himself, in no better shape than he left him- his broken right arm dangling loosely, his left shoulder misshapen and bloody unlike his right shoulder, his left leg limp and his face all bloody. Mulahey only stood perfectly balanced on his good leg, his right leg to remain standing. In fact, he's motionless like a large tree. Ralis couldn't help but wonder why he is back here, he already killed Mulahey, and there's no way he could be standing after the punishment Ralis gave him. Held from whatever afterlife calls it, the ghost of Mulahey has been waiting on Ralis for some particular reason. Ralis soon got his answer. A dagger made out of bone materialized before Ralis's eyes, right in front of Mulahey, levitating in midair, the sharp end pointed directly at Mulahey's chest, ready for a willing hand to drive it deep into a soft heart.

* * *

_If Mulahey was actually alive, _Ralis thought, _he would be endlessly cursing at me._

* * *

Ralis looked into Mulahey's bloody face and saw fear clearly etched in his facial expression. He is clearly afraid of being stabbed, but can't run away, only face his inevitable punishment.

* * *

_This man is responsible for the deaths of dozens of miners! He deserves no mercy! Drive that dagger into his heart and __send him into the abyss where he will be endlessly tortured for his crimes! _Part of Ralis's mind echoed.

* * *

He knew his instincts are right, Mulahey does need to answer for the deaths of those innocent miners... But it is not an action Ralis should make, and he knew it.

* * *

_... No. I've punished Mulahey enough. __It's out of my hands to deliver more punishment to him, and it should stay that way. Whatever awaits him in the abyss will do the honors. _Ralis said in his thoughts as he turned his back on the dagger made of bone, and the dagger fell to the floor, making a clattering noise as it hit the ground.

* * *

Surprised and thankful, the visage of Mulahey hobbled forward towards Ralis. Ralis turned around to see Mulahey hobbling towards him, and Mulahey literally walked through Ralis, and off to the afterlife where he will face whatever punishment awaits him there. Ralis felt strange right after Mulahey walked through him, as if he gained some kind of newfound power that filled him with some kind of positive energy. It is like Ralis had a dagger shaped hole within him that he didn't know was empty, and after Mulahey walked through him, that hole has been filled with energy that makes Ralis feel stronger inside. Ralis then heard a shout of rage from within the depth of the mine, and the dagger suddenly leaps off the ground, levitating in midair again, but this time trembling violently as if it is filled with rage, then the sharp end of the dagger turned around, pointing at Ralis's heart! Ralis gasped in horror. Then he heard an angry, menacing voice say:

* * *

"_You... WILL...LEARN! _"

* * *

As soon as the voice shouted "learn", the dagger flew towards Ralis's chest, and just when it should have struck, Ralis woke up in a cold sweat that stung his eyes, hearing the word "LEARN!" echo in his ears. He looked around and realized he is in one of the hotel rooms of the Nashkel Inn. Ralis fell back in his wet pillow, relieved that it was only a dream... But what does it signify?


	4. Dorn, Edwin & The Legendary Drow Ranger

Ralis felt like crap after his nightmare. The bed sheets and pillows are still wet and clammy from absorbing his body sweat. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Ralis rubbed his eyes, shaking his head to snap himself fully awake. He used the bathroom in his room, took a bath, and after stepping out of the bathtub and drying himself off, he put on his clothes, leather armor, shoes, strapped his quiver containing 26 arrows behind his back, placed his longbow behind his back, and held his dirk in his hands, the only melee weapon he has left. While the dirk has been useful for some time, he needs a new sword to replace his bastard sword that broke in the Nashkel mines. Ralis couldn't help but curse at how much bad luck the iron crisis is causing adventurers and soldiers fighting mercs working for dark, evil forces or the dangerous wildlife of the Sword Coast. Unless you have an extra weapon, a broken sword equals certain death, something that almost happened to him in his battle against Mulahey. He can't make that same mistake again.

* * *

_First things first, I need to buy two swords this time._

* * *

Then he stepped out the bathroom to see a mysterious man leaning against the wall near the door that leads out of Ralis's hotel room, waiting for him. Ralis never heard him come in the room, not even a single footstep was heard! How did this man enter undetected? This mysterious figure is a male human in brown colored ranger class clothing. Ralis couldn't see his eyes hidden under the shade of his hood, but he could see the man has stubble and sideburns on his face. Ralis flinched.

* * *

"Wh-who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" Ralis demanded.

* * *

"I am Death come for thee. Surrender, and thy passage shall be... quicker." The mysterious man said in a cold, emotionless tone that made Ralis's ears shudder as he drew his dagger from his pocket.

* * *

Even under the dim candlelight of Ralis's room, the man's dagger seems to have green spots on the blade. Ralis immediately figured it out. This man's dagger is enchanted with poison! One stab and Ralis can kiss his life goodbye! However, Ralis had no intention on surrendering to this mysterious assassin! It's either fight this Iron Throne crony, or die!

* * *

"I'm not surrendering to anyone or anything!" Ralis retorted.

* * *

The man shrugged indifferently, still in his frighteningly calm demeanor.

* * *

"Struggle if you must, dead one. I do not mind working for my money. Why Nimbul has been hired to deal with the likes of you, I'll never know." The man, now revealed to be named Nimbul said.

* * *

Ralis drew his dirk, getting into a fighting stance, and so did Nimbul. Ralis didn't want to get reckless and charge at Nimbul head on, not with that poisonous dagger he has. Even if Nimbul doesn't deliver a death blow, the dagger's posion will do the job. How potent that poison is, Ralis can't tell, and he had no intention on finding out. While trying to think of a plan, Ralis tried slashing at Nimbul every three seconds to keep him on the defensive. When at a disadvantage with weapons, try to use the environment as your advantage, that's common sense for every warrior. Ralis knew that taking his eyes off Nimbul is not a good idea, so he tried to analyze the room while keeping his eyes on Nimbul, and remembering the layout of the room. The bathroom is behind him, they are in the bedroom. There's not much room to manuver. Suddenly Nimbul grew confident and charged at Ralis, hoping his sudden move would make Ralis flinch while he is still trying to formulate a strategy and give him an opportunity for his poisonous dagger to taste Ralis's flesh. Ralis instinctively knew Nimbul would do this and leaped on his bed, and jumping down to the other side of the bed. Nimbul, on the opposite side of the bed gave Ralis a cold glare. Ralis could finally see Nimbul's eyes, they are gray as steel.

* * *

"Why do thou flee, dead one? Do not delay thy inevitable destiny I will give thee. Thy future ends at the touch of my blade." Nimbul sneered, slowly walking towards Ralis.

* * *

He can't even hope to stab Nimbul without being overly cautious with that poison dagger of his. This struggle against this assassin seems hopeless from the start. Even though Ralis does have his longbow and arrows, he believed that it is not a good idea to use it, because Nimbul may dodge the shot and come at Ralis, stabbing him in the chest before he can draw another arrow to shoot.

* * *

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Nimbul's going to show you the big... black... bird_." Nimbul said in such a bone chilling voice as he began to slowly advance towards Ralis, his venomous dagger still clutched in his right hand.

* * *

Nervous as he is, Ralis got an idea that may work rather than using his longbow. The bed sheets! Ralis had to keep his facial expression neutral so that Nimbul wouldn't be alert for any surprises. Nimbul has reached the foot of Ralis's bed, getting closer to Ralis. Then, Ralis spring his surprise attack! He grabbed the bed sheets with his right hand, and flung it at Nimbul, completely covering his entire body underneath!

* * *

"Mmmph!" Nimbul grunted in surprise.

* * *

While trying to struggle under the sheets, he can't attack with his dagger! Reacting quickly, Ralis kicked Nimbul with his right leg with so much force, Ralis caused Nimbul to slam himself against the wall with a loud boom that would definitely have awoken some people in nearby hotel rooms. Dazed and still under the wet bed sheets, Ralis could have stabbed Nimbul with his dirk then, but that's too easy. He had a better idea. He dragged half unconsious Nimbul, who is still covered in the bed sheets looking somewhat like a ghost, into the bathroom. Ralis turned on the hot water and let the bathtub slowly fill up. He elbowed Nimbul in the head to make sure he doesn't regain full consiousness, then he reached under carefully and pulled out his poisonous dagger, leaving him unarmed and defenseless. Then Ralis grabbed him and began to dip his head towards the hot water. As soon as Nimbul's head, still under the bed sheets touched the scalding hot water, Nimbul quickly sprang back to full consiousness, struggling against his captor, not knowing what's going on, unable to see anything but wet, white cotton, only feeling the hot sting of hot water on his forehead.

* * *

As Ralis dipped Nimbul's head slowly into the rising hot water, he could hear the muffled screams of Nimbul under the bed sheets as the hot water burned his forehead. Soon the water reached his eyes, and nose. The muffled screams stopped when the water reached Nimbul's mouth, but he still kept struggling in Ralis's grasp, trying to get free before his lungs desperately burned for air. Numbul held his breath for as long as he could, but the underwater heat was unbearable for his face. Ralis knew that Nimbul is in the final steps of drowning when the struggles became desperate and violent and he heard Nimbul gulping hot water, unable to hold his breath anymore. Ralis kept his grip firm on Nimbul so he wouldn't get free. Nimbul finally drowned when the water in the bathtub reached to his neck and his body stopped squirming. Ralis then pulled his head out of the bathtub then laid his body on the floor and checked his pockets. In one of his chest pockets was a wet scroll. Most of the words are faded, but there were a few words visible enough for Ralis to figure out that Nimbul is hired by Tazok.

* * *

It is 3:00 a.m., Ralis woke Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Rasaad and Xan, ready to leave the inn. When Ralis and his group got to the room where the bartender serves food and drinks to visitors, Ralis could see that some visitors lookedstraight at him and whispered among their friends. He could hear some of them say things like:

* * *

"Is that the group who saved the Nashkel Mines?"

* * *

"Yeah, that's them, no doubt about it."

* * *

Some of the hotel visitors were human girls his age, and some of them said things that made Ralis's skin crawl nervously like:

* * *

"Is that Ralis Rutela? He's cute."

* * *

"He looks strong, too."

* * *

_Jeez... Being famous comes with little or no privacy to yourself..._

* * *

Ralis gulped nervously, trying not to make eyecontact with the girls talking about him as he and his group left the inn. Outside the inn, it is not daylight yet. After a few Amnish guards passed by, giving Ralis a respectful salute as they walked by, Jaheira had a question for Ralis.

* * *

"So where do we go now, oh fearless leader?"

* * *

"... To be honest, I have no idea. Let's go back to Beregost and see what we can find."

* * *

Ralis suggested. Before Ralis and his group could cross the bridge near the inn, a voice stopped them. The voice behind them said:

* * *

"Go no further. I require the services of your group."

* * *

Ralis and his group turned around to see a man in red colored mage clothing approaching them. Neera's eyes widened as she immediately recognized what he is: a Red Wizard! Ralis approached the man.

* * *

"And you are...?" Ralis pressed for an introduction.

* * *

"I am the wizard Edwin, and I have a job for you and your mercenary group." Edwin said. (_Yes, they will do nicely_...) Edwin remarked in his thoughts, upon recognizing them as the ones who saved the Nashkel mines.

* * *

Because Edwin has a hood covering his head, its hard to identify his hair color, he also has stubble facial hair and has a dour, unforthcoming expression on his face.

* * *

"What kind of job exactly?" Ralis asked curiously.

* * *

Neera suddenly came to Ralis's side.

* * *

"Uh, Ralis, we are really late, so, we better get going." She said, hoping to convince Ralis to leave Edwin before he recongizes her.

* * *

"Calm down, Neera." Ralis said to her.

* * *

"I would have you kill a witch, the witch Dynaheir. She is treacherous, but with your participation, I forsee no difficulty. Will you assist?" Edwin replied to Ralis's question.

* * *

"I might, but first, what did this witch, Dynaheir do? What makes her so evil and treacherous?" Ralis pressed for more information.

* * *

"What she has done is none of your business. You need but perform the task with no questions. I await your answer. What will it be?" Edwin replied, folding his hands together, bringing two fingers up in the shape of a triangle under his chin.

* * *

"Ralis...!" Neera hissed impatiently.

* * *

Ralis ignored her, considering whether to help Edwin or leave.

* * *

"... If she is as treacherous as you say she is, I guess we will help you." Ralis said, but deep down he questioned Edwin's motives.

* * *

Edwin nodded in approval. "Of course you will, it is as expected." (_I will lead __them to her and she cannot hope to prevail_.) "I will travel with you until the deed is done."

* * *

"Where is Dynaheir, exactly?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"Last time I heard of her wherabouts, she was traveling to the west of Nashkel, close to the gnoll stronghold located there." Edwin replied.

* * *

"Well, I guess we're going, then." Ralis shrugged.

* * *

Then Rasaad approached Ralis.

* * *

"Ralis, can I speak to you for a moment?"

* * *

"Sure, Rasaad. What is it?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"While you are heading to the Gnoll stronghold, Xan and I will stay here, searching for new leads to follow on the iron crisis. When your task is done, meet me and Xan back here." Rasaad told Ralis.

* * *

Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Okay, Rasaad. Good luck."

* * *

"What is the point?" Xan moaned unenthusiastically.

* * *

Then, Rasaad and Xan stayed in Nashkel while Ralis bought two new bastard swords from Nashkel's shop and led Khalid, Jaheira, Neera, Imoen and Edwin headed west leaving Nashkel instead of going north.

* * *

57 minutes later of walking through the wilderness, Ralis and his group reached an area of the wilderness where largewalls of rock stood, making the area a perfect place for an anbush by bandits. Fortunately, Ralis didn't see or hear any bandits... yet. Neera came up to Ralis's side, looking mindly angry.

* * *

"Ralis, what were you thinking?" She asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

"What's the matter, now?"

* * *

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter...! Your new friend back there behind Khalid is a Red Wizard! Didn't you know that?!" Neera roughly whispered loud enough for Ralis to hear.

* * *

Ralis blinked. "Now that you mention it, I thought his robes looked familiar..." Ralis admitted.

* * *

Neera rolled her hands into fists.

* * *

"Oooh! You are an idiot!" Neera growled.

* * *

"Hey, calm down! At least he hasn't recognized you yet. If you keep acting like this, he might recognize you and deliver you to Ekandor." Ralis whispered back.

* * *

"Don't put that thought in my mind!" Neera turned her head away.

* * *

"As long as you stay calm, everything will be okay. Don't act suspicious." Ralis assured her.

* * *

"Yeah... Easy for you to say. You don't know what its like being on the run from people who are more interested in you

than anyone else for reasons you'll never know." Neera said forlornly.

* * *

Ralis sighed. _That's where you're wrong, Neera. I __know what it's __like. More than you think._ Ralis commented in his mind.

* * *

Not long after their coversation, Ralis and his group met up with 4 people. 3 males, one female. The one who is likely the leader, who goes by the name Senjak wears special studded leather armor, leather boots and gloves. He approached Ralis and his group with a friendly smile. As far as Ralis could tell, he could be a human or elf, but its hard to tell with a hood covering his head and obscuring his ears. The woman, who is named Dorotea standing next to Senjak, however, Ralis can tell she is an elf because her pointy ears are clearly exposed. She has cerulean colored eyes that sparkled even in the dusky morning, and wore studded armor that perfectly fit her hourglass shaped figure, and has a circular shield attatched to her left arm.

* * *

"Hail, and well met, human." Senjak greeted Ralis.

* * *

Senjak has a mildly strong, Russian like accent in his voice. Ralis nodded with a warm smile.

* * *

"Well met, traveler." He replied.

* * *

Senjak's hazel eyes momentarily widened in surprise and he smiled.

* * *

"Traveler! Heheheh... why that's the nicest thing anyone has called me in weeks." He said.

* * *

"We should kill that one last, Senjak. Such good manners." Dorotea said.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis's friendly, polite demeanor disappeared as he reached for his two bastard swords, ready for battle.

* * *

"Come at me if you dare, elf!" Ralis snarled at Dorotea.

* * *

Senjak raised his hand above his chest level, signaling Ralis and Dorotea to calm down.

* * *

"Now now, there's no reason for this to turn violent. Hand over your belongings and you may yet live." Senjak instructed.

* * *

Ralis chuckled, looking at Senjak, Dorotea and their two bandit partners to the left.

* * *

"You'll need to be more convincing than that, brigand. Four against my party of five? The odds don't seem to favor you."

* * *

"You should listen to Senjak, friend. Perhaps you have noticed our associates over there, who are even now aiming their arrows at your hearts." Dorotea said, pointing over at the hill behind them, where three more bandits, almost as dark as the shadows of the forest pointed their arrows at Ralis and his group.

* * *

_Damn it..._ Ralis growled in frustration.

* * *

"Raise a hand against us and they'll cut you all down." Dorotea warned Ralis and his group.

* * *

Ralis looked around. She's right. Even if he and his group resisted, there's nothing to use for cover against the arrows. Even if they did find cover, the other two bandits who are armed with swords, including Senjak and Dorotea will just flush them out in melee combat.

* * *

"... Take what you want, and I hope you choke on it!" Ralis spat angrily.

* * *

"Smart move." Dorotea nodded in approval.

* * *

When Ralis glanced over at the bandit archers on the hill, he saw them being felled one by one by a mysterious shadow which almost looked like a ghost or apparition! The ghost cut down the unsuspecting archers in an extremely grisly fashion. Ralis's eyes widened in horror. Senjak approached Ralis, wanting to take his belongings first.

* * *

"Now then, empty your pockets and..." Senjak paused in mid sentence, wondering what got Ralis's attention.

* * *

"What's going on back there?" Senjak demanded, turning his attention to the archers on the hill.

* * *

Now he saw why Ralis looked so shocked. The archers are gone. All that's left of them are their chopped up, meaty remains. Senjak gasped softly.

* * *

"This... This is impossible...!" He managed to say.

* * *

Then, from out of the shadows, came a man clad in armor that resembled the armored man that killed Gorion! Ralis will never forget those glowing eyes under the helmet!

* * *

"You...!" Ralis growled, beginning to draw his swords, but stopped when the mysterious figure removed his helmet, revealing himself only to be a male half orc. Not just any half orc, the same half-orc Ralis met in the Friendly Arm Inn, the one who ordered him to get some ale!

* * *

The half-orc placed his helmet in his left hand and pointed at Senjak and Dorotea accusingly with his right hand.

* * *

"Senjak! Dorotea! I swore I would crush the life out of you someday. Today is that day!" His deep voice thundered.

* * *

"Dorn! You should be dead or rotting in a Luskan prison. How did you find us?" Senjak growled with raw, seething hate in his voice.

* * *

"I'm happy to see you, Dorn. Leaving you behind to take the blame was all Simmeon's idea, he's the one you want, not us." Dorotea said, trying to take advantage of her soft, innocent tone, but obviously Dorn wasn't buying it.

* * *

""Just following orders" is a coward's excuse, Dorotea. And I haven't forgotten what you said when I refused your advances." Dorn retorted.

* * *

Senjak frowned in confusion at Dorn.

* * *

"What advances? She would never consort with a half orc, especially when she has me. You haven't changed, Dorn. You are stupid as you are ugly. Tell him, Dorotea."

* * *

"Senjak was the first to agree with Simmeon- he always hated you... but you know I didn't feel the same way." Dorotea said, hoping her charms could work on Dorn still, even though its obvious he won't fall for it.

* * *

Senjak cast Dorotea a look of shock an horror, after what she said.

* * *

"Dorotea, what are you saying...?" He asked her, his strong, masculine voice sounding partially heartbroken.

* * *

It didn't take him long to figure out what Dorotea is trying to do, he didn't need an answer from her.

* * *

"Ah! A ruse, of course. But the half breed brute is too stupid for that to work. Men! Rush him!" Senjak ordered.

* * *

Their remaining bandits didn't immediately respond to the order, though they did draw their weapons, and Dorn placed his helmet back on over his head. With that hemet on, he looks just like the armored man who killed Gorion, the only difference his helmet doesn't look chaotically evil, and his armor doesn't have any spikes and razors on them, and he doesn't have the same evil aura that Gorion's killer does.

* * *

"You are both mewling cowards, turning on each other as easily as you turned on me. Half of your men are already dead. You'll join them soon." Dorn said, drawing his large, great sword.

* * *

"It didn't have to be this way. We've beaten you before, Dorn. We'll do it again! Attack!" At Dorotea's command, the battle now started.

* * *

Unfortunately for Senjak and Dorotea, they forgot all about Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Hey! Remember me?" Ralis called out to Senjak.

* * *

Khalid and Jaheira took on the other two bandits in melee combat.

* * *

"Damn it! I forgot we are outnumbered!" Senjak cursed.

* * *

"Just not your day, isn't it? Hiyaaah!" Ralis drew his swords and engaged in melee combat with Senjak, who also wielded two bastard swords for combat, and Dorn battled Dorotea, who only had a long sword for combat.

* * *

While fighting the bandits with Jaheira, Khalid's long sword broke, because of the tainted iron in it, but with Imoen's help, she shot down one of the bandits, defending Khalid. Jaheira faced no such problems and eventually won, stabbing the bandit in the heart with her spear. All that's left are the bandit leaders, Senjak and Dorotea, who are now fighting Ralis and Dorn. Senjak swiped the sword in his right hand at Ralis's head, following with a horizontal strike, but Ralis blocked both attacks, the steel of their swords clashing together. Ralis thrusted the sword in his left hand at Senjak's chest but he dodged nimbly to the left and Ralis managed to parry a retaliating strike from Senjak. Dorotea used her shield to block Dorn's sword strikes, but the impact from each strike was so powerful, it made her left arm ache.

* * *

Instead of shielding herself from the 5th strike, she ducked and rolled, attempting to strike at Dorn's legs to paralyze his movements, but he jumped away out of the sword's striking range, then came back with a leap, bringing down his sword to strike Dorotea. She managed to block the strike with her shield again, but the impact made her arm numb with pain. She noticed that something is wrong- Dorn was never this strong before, something about him has changed, and she knew that she doesn't have the strength to protect herself from his strong attacks. Dorn kicked the shield, causing Dorotea to stagger from the impact, feeling tired and dizzy, and before she could shake off the dizziness and dodge, Dorn drove his sword into her heart.

* * *

Ralis and Senjak seemed to be evenly matched, but Senjak made a a mistake that cost his life. He heard Dorotea's dying gasp, which is what led him to make a fatal mistake.

* * *

"Dorotea...! Nooo! You are dead, Dorn!" Senjak immediately forgot about fighting Ralis and wanted to instead attack Dorn out of vengance.

* * *

Bad mistake there. Before Senjak could engage Dorn, the tip of one of Ralis's swords poked out between Senjak's ribcage, blood leaking from the edges.

* * *

"Argggh...!" Senjak groaned.

* * *

Ralis stabbed Senjak in the back. One rule of engagement, never take your focus off an enemy you are already fighting, even if one of your allies has been injured or killed by another enemy. Senjak's hatred towards Dorn led to his downfall. Ralis pulled his sword out of Senjak's chest, and before Senjak could collapse on his knees, Ralis spun around with his swords like a meat cutter, chopping off Senjak's head before he collapsed.

* * *

Senjak's head rolled towards Dorn and stopped at his right foot. Dorn looked down at Senjak's head for a few seconds, then at Ralis an amusement, intrigued at his grisly method of executing Senjak. He sheathed his sword and removed his helmet, approaching Ralis.

* * *

"Hmmm... You handled yourself well enough." Dorn said to Ralis.

* * *

"You sound impressed." Ralis noted.

* * *

"As a rule, I do not count on those who fight beside me. Perhaps you may prove to be an exception of that rule." Dorn replied.

* * *

"Maybe. What was that business with those two bandits? And who are you, anyway?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"My name is Dorn Il-Kahn, and I was settling an old score. I've been hunting those two for almost a year now. That's two down and two to go." Dorn replied.

* * *

"Well met, Dorn. By the way, those archers on the hill over there... When you struck them down, what happened? I saw some ghostly apparition appear." Ralis said.

* * *

"My powers are none of your concern, unless you are looking for a strong arm to join you." Dorn replied, his eyes narrowing at Ralis, which made him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"That's a very tempting offer. I'll ask for your services later on. I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for. Me and my group have to get going somewhere. Let's go guys." Ralis said, but before he and his group could leave, Dorn stopped them.

* * *

"Wait, are you... Ralis?" Dorn asked.

* * *

"I am he. You know who I am?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"Hmmm. So you're Ralis Rutela. I've heard of your... prowess. Traveling with you might help my vendetta, and my powers could certainly help you." Dorn said.

* * *

"Some other time, Dorn, okay?" Ralis replied.

* * *

Dorn slowly nodded.

* * *

"Hmm. You shouldn't make a habit of committing mistakes like this. They add up. If you change your mind, I shall be waiting at the Friendly Arm inn." Dorn said before putting back on his helmet and leaving.

* * *

Ralis and his group continued travelling west as the morning sun began to slightly brighten the night sky. Eventually they came across a very large hill with a trail leading into the hills. Ralis looked around. He could see that the best way across the river is by going through the hills and passing over a natural in the distance over the river. Khalid constantly objected going through the hills.

* * *

"Well, if we don't keep continuing west, Edwin said it'll take us more than two days to get around the river that separates us from the stronghold." Ralis noted.

* * *

"A-anything could be lurking in those mountains." Khalid said.

* * *

"Come on, Khalid. What're you afraid of?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Khalid blinked.

* * *

"Afraid? I-I-I-I'm not af-f-f-fraid." He denied.

* * *

Ralis nodded in approval.

* * *

"Good. Now lets go up that mountain trail and get to the gnoll stronghold before those nasty gnolls decide to have Dynaheir for dinner." Ralis said.

* * *

"Hold on, Ralis." Jaheira halted Ralis, grabbing his right shoulder.

* * *

"What is it now?"

* * *

"I heard that in the hills west from Nashkel, there is a xvart village there." Jaheira said.

* * *

Xvarts are small blue-skinned humanoids with vivid orange eyes. Male xvarts generally have receded hairlines. Female xvarts have never been seen before outside of their village, possibly to care for their offspring, so its unclear how different they look from males. They are 3 feet (0.9 m) tall and usually wear loose cloth doublets and always use short swords as weapons. Xvarts are a cowardly but cruel race, cruel as the dark elves. Drow can be either lawful, neutral or chaotic evil, but the entire xvart race is 100% chaotic evil, believe it or not.

* * *

"Whether there is a xvart village up there or not, if we don't fight our way through the village, we'll never get to the gnoll stronghold the quickest way possible." Edwin said.

* * *

"Are you mad, Edwin? There's probably a xvart village up there! You're talking about provoking a village of innocent xvarts!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Edwin frowned at Ralis.

* * *

"What kind of leader are you? The kind that falters when there is an important task at hand? Or the kind that is compassionate to a race more treacherous and evil than the drow themselves? If its either the latter, former or both, then this group would be a damn sight better off without you!"

* * *

Ralis scowled at Edwin for making that snarky remark a few seconds, then looked at Neera, Imoen, Khalid and Jaheira.

* * *

As Ralis led his group on, he signaled Imoen to come to his side and they drew their bows, in case they come up to the xvart's first line of defense to their village. Eventually they did come across the first line of defense. Up ahead, many yards away down the trail is two xvarts standing guard. Ralis was the first to fire at them. He shot the one to the left in the head. Before the other Xvart could cry out for help, Imoen shot him next. Now it is clear that there is a xvart village up ahead. Around a blind corner to the right, Ralis took a peek and saw that the narrow mountain trail ended in an open space area filled with houses made of straw and wood.

* * *

"This is the village. Let's see if we can sneak by quietly." Ralis whispered ot his group.

* * *

It seemed like the village is empty. No surprise, its still morning, not all of the xvarts are fully awake yet, and the sun has barely lit up the night sky. Ralis believed that they could sneak through the village without confrontation. Edwin knew it wouldn't be so simple. Ralis and the entire group carefully walked towards the semmingly quiet xvart village. They had to be careful though, because the ground consisted of small stones that made a crunching noise whenever a boot steps on them. When Ralis and his group reached the center of the village, where families gather by the fireplace and cook food and such, Ralis began to believe that they would successfully sneak by the village before everyone wakes up. He would be proven wrong. He heard a high pitched battle cry from a nearby xvart that goes like this:

* * *

"_Eeeeeeee!_"

* * *

Suddenly Ralis and his group were surrounded by more than a dozen xvarts!

* * *

"Uh-oh!" Imoen gasped.

* * *

"So much for being sneaky!" Ralis said, drawing his bastard swords for a fight.

* * *

"What now, Ralis?" Jaheira asked him.

* * *

"We both know surrender is not an option, so..."

* * *

Ralis paused for a few seconds, then he charged at one wave of xvarts, his bastard sword slashing at their heads, necks and chests, spilling xvart blood everwhere.

* * *

"_Attaaaack!_" One of the xvarts yelled in Ghukliak, the goblin language generally spoken by goblins, hobgoblins and bugbears.

* * *

Khalid, wielding Dorotea's sword that he took before leaving with Ralis after meeting with Dorn charged in, slashing at the attacking xvarts and blocking their attacks with his shield. Jaheira joined Khalid in the fight. Imoen stayed out of melee battle, preferring to use her shortbow and arrows to attack. Neera stayed at Imoen's side, protecting her from attacking xvarts that came near them by cracking their skulls with her staff. Edwin stayed out of the fight, standing near Imoen and Neera, planning the best course of action for victory.

* * *

_Hmm... Yes... It will do very nicely..._ Edwin nodded, thinking of a good battle strategy.

* * *

"Aaagh!" A xvart screamed in pain when Ralis cut a huge gash in his chest.

* * *

Ralis heard more xvart battle cries ring in his ear as more xvart soldiers joined in the fight to take down Ralis and his party.

* * *

_There's so many of them! _Ralis is shocked at how many xvarts there are.

* * *

Well, he is in their village. These xvarts will defend their families with their life, obviously. Good thing they don't have better weapons than short swords. Ralis continued hacking and slashing through the hostile xvarts. Carnage erupted in the village. Every xvart there is on alert.

* * *

"Hey, Edwin!" Imoen called to him after shooting an arrow into the chest of a xvart.

* * *

"I'm busy, okay? I'm busy!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Who poured mud in your cereal? Help us out!" Imoen yelled.

* * *

"Go bother someone else!" Edwin replied, then continued thinking of a plan.

* * *

"Huh. What a queer fellow." Imoen sighed, grabbed another arrow out of her quiver and fired at a xvart, hitting him right in the forehead, the momentum of being shot by the arrow caused the xvart Imoen shot to somersault and land on the ground.

* * *

"Queer doesn't even cover it." Neera sighed.

* * *

Ralis continued on fighting. There are over 30 xvarts trying to team up against Ralis, and their body count is steadily increasing. They can't get close enough to Ralis to attack with their short swords without getting in striking range of his bastard swords. That's when they started to make a strategy to outsmart Ralis. Some xvarts started to climb up to the roof of a house that Ralis is standing near, and they plan on attacking Ralis from above, dropping down on him and stabbing his brains to a pulp. Khalid and Jaheira fought side by side, working as a dynamic team against the xvarts, just like Neera and Imoen. However, much to Neera's disdain, Edwin still stood there thinking!

* * *

"I've had enough of this. Edwin!" Neera yelled at him.

* * *

"WHAT is it NOW?!" He yelled back.

* * *

"If you don't help us out, we won't leave this village alive! Do something!" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

Edwin sighed. "As directed, for now." He began waving his hands and chanting, commanding the arcane energies to create a fireball before him.

* * *

Then he sent the fireball flying towards the roof of one of the xvart houses ahead of him. When the fireball hit the roof, it exploded into flames, which showered all over the village, spreading the fire. Some of the fires landed on the other house roofs, and since the xvart houses are made of straw and wood, they caught on fire easily. The xvarts on the roof of the house Ralis was standing near were about to jump down on Ralis who is being distracted by the dozens of xvarts trying to attack him, but when the small flames from Edwin's fireball that exploded on the other roof landed on the other roof, the roof quickly caught on fire, burning the xvarts that were about to jump down on Ralis! They fell off the roof, their bodies in pain as the fire burned their flesh. Ralis was confused when the remaining xvarts ran away from him, but was startled when he heard the would-be ambushing xvarts land on ground behind them. He glanced back to see thait their bodies are well cooked, and now Ralis could see that all of the houses in the xvart village is now on fire.

* * *

Ralis tried searching for his party to reunite with them, but instead he ran into more xvarts, 10 of them, standing near a a cage made of all kinds of strong, thick lumber. One of the xvarts is dressed up differently, probably the chieftain of the village or something like that. Nexlit is the name of the village chieftain. He glared angrily at Ralis.

* * *

"You monster! You kill us when we do nothing to you!" He snapped.

* * *

Ralis was suprised that Nexlit can speak Common instead of the goblin language unlike the others. Ralis also felt emotionally hurt when he realized he has mercilessly slaughtered many xvarts with no reason in particular. How many? He can't even remember, and that disturbed him even more. Before he could try to apologize to Nexlit for the intrusion, he quickly added:

* * *

"Well, if you kill us, Ursa kill you. Ursa protect us because Ursa kind."

* * *

Then Nexlit signaled his fellow xvarts to open the cage, then Ursa, their guardian cave bear was released, and upon seeing Ralis, Ursa roared and charged towards him.

* * *

"Great..." Ralis had no choice but to fight. When Ursa got close enough, Ralis jumped away before Ursa could strike him with its sharp claws. "Attack! We must help Ursa!" Nexlit exclaimed to his fellow xvart in Ghukliak. Ralis struck at Ursa with the sword in his left hand then followed up with the sword in his right, making an slash marks shaped like an "X" on Ursa's head. Ursa roared in pain, shaking its head. Nexlit and the other xvarts charged towards Ralis, angrily shouting with their swords. Fighting a bear is bad enough, but he doesn't stand a chance fighting a bear and 10 angry xvarts! The first xvart lunged at Ralis and he dodged, slicing him in the back. 9 left now. The remaining xvarts created a distraction tactic, attacking him one by one to distract him so that Ursa can either scratch up or maul Ralis. Ralis spun around like a tornado with his arms outstretched with the swords. Ursa tried to pounce on Ralis before he started spinning but unfortunately for Ursa, Ralis managed to slice Ursa in the chest. Even though Ursa is injured, it still had some fight in it, and so did Nexlit and his fellow xvarts. Ralis barely dodged two attacking xvarts, and Ursa managed to strike Ralis in the chest, making four 7 inch long claw marks on the chest plate of his leather armor! Even though the armor saved his flesh from getting scratched, the blow still felt painful.

* * *

"Agh!" Ralis yelled in pain and staggered back, tripping on a rock and falling on his back.

* * *

Then Nexlit, his remaining fellow xvarts and Ursa closed in to finish off Ralis.

* * *

"This is not good..." Ralis muttered.

* * *

"Looks like you need help!" Ralis heard Neera's voice.

* * *

He turned around and saw Neera, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira and even Edwin come to his rescue.

* * *

"Your pitiful lives end here!" Edwin exclaimed.

* * *

He fired two magic missiles, which hit Nexlit square in the chest, killing him, then Imoen fired an arrow at the one of the other xvarts. Ralis dodged another claw strike from Ursa and stabbed one of his swords into the left side of Ursa's ribcage, puncturing Ursa's left lung and that ended the life of the xvart village's guardian bear. The remaining seven xvarts retreated.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ralis and his party were a safe distance away from the burning xvart village, watching the village slowly go down in flames as the morning sun rose in the sky. While Ralis should be relieved that he and his party got past the xvart village unscathed, he still felt uneasy, especially hearing the distant cries of injured or dying xvarts.

"Ralis? Are you okay?" Imoen asked her troubled adopted brother.

* * *

Ralis sighed, never taking his eyes off the burning village.

* * *

"Leave him alone, Imoen. Leave him alone." Khalid said sympathetically, giving Imoen a comforting pat on the back.

* * *

Khalid knows exactly what Ralis is feeling... mostly. Ralis couldn't shake it. He couldn't forget the voices...

* * *

Dunkin's voice...

* * *

_"He... He killed Marl!"_

* * *

...The one from his dreams...

* * *

_"You will learn..."_

* * *

...Mulahey... "_Your heart is of the __deepest black!_"

* * *

... The voice of Nexlit...

* * *

_"You monster! You kill us when we do nothing to __you!"_

* * *

... Ralis couldn't understand it. Learn what? And why couldn't he find a way to subdue Marl instead of killing him? ...And the xvarts... Ralis looked down at his hands, opening his palms before his eyes.

* * *

_Do... __Do I bring death and destruction __with me everywhere I go...?_ Ralis wondered.

* * *

He shook the questions out of his head. This has got to be a coincidence. Still, Ralis couldn't ignore the guilt, knowing that he's responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent xvarts. Chaotic evil or not, not all of them deserved this... "... Let's move onward..." Ralis said to his party forlornly, turning around and walking away towards the forest. Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, and Edwin casually followed him.

* * *

_I don't know. I don't __know if I am a monster or not. What does it mean to be a monster...? What makes a man __appear like a monster? Does a __monster harbor guilt in his heart for the lives he has taken... Or does a monster hold a subconsious love for destruction, __bloodshed and murder...?_

* * *

In the evening, Ralis and his group finally found the gnoll stronghold. It is a fort that resembles Candlekeep in a few ways, but is not as large as Candlekeep, with a moat surrounding it, filled with water, which means the only way in and out of the fortress is crossing the bridge over the moat to reach the stronghold. If the bridge was destroyed, theye would be no way of entering or leaving the stronghold unless you can swim. Ralis looked at the bridge, wondering if it is safe to cross.

* * *

"T-That doesn't look very stable to me." Khalid said.

* * *

"Would you do the honors and find out?" Jaheira asked her husband in a sweet voice.

* * *

Khalid stammered a few times, unsure of what to say or do.

* * *

"I'll do it." Ralis volunteered.

* * *

He slowly took his first step on the wooden plank, then the second, keeping both hands wrapped tightly on the bridge's ropes in case one of the wooden planks he steps on breaks. After going 8 steps across the bridge, he signaled to his party that the bridge is safe to cross on. Ralis and his party crossed the bridge until their feet stepped in brown soil.

* * *

"So here we are." Neera crossed her arms, surveying the scenery.

* * *

"Yep, here we are. And I guess we go forward still." Ralis said, but is in truth unsure of where the gnolls are keeping Dynaheir.

* * *

Ralis and his party headed for the stronghold gate. Luckily no one is guarding it. But it is locked. No matter how hard Ralis tried to pull it open, it wouldn't budge.

* * *

"Anyone happen to have a key?" Ralis asked his party sarcastically. No one replied to such a trivial question.

* * *

Ralis sighed.

* * *

"Ah well. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Ralis said then kicked the door open.

* * *

That was the problem, the door needed to be pushed open, not pulled open. It only needs to be pulled open from the inside.

* * *

"That was the hard way, Ralis?" Jaheira questioned Ralis.

* * *

"Uh... Heheheh... I forgot to see if it could be pushed open. Sorry." Ralis chuckled nervously.

* * *

"I'll go in first. I'll give you the signal when the coast is clear." Ralis said.

* * *

He stepped into the fort. He didn't see or hear any gnolls as he stepped inside the inner walls of the fort. He looked around and saw there are a lot of dry bones everywhere, and a grindstone, where the gnolls sharpen their weapons. Feeling confident that no one is around, Ralis walked up the stairs to the top of the walls surrounding the fort, where archers usually fire their arrows at an invading force. As soon as he got up there, he was spotted by a gnoll on patrol rounds. Gnolls are a humanoid race that look like bipedal hyenas and they are infamous for their savage culture and warlike ways.

* * *

"Oh crap..." Ralis moaned.

* * *

"You! What are you doing here, pinkling?!" The gnoll demanded, pointing his halberd at Ralis.

* * *

Ralis's mind quickly searched for an alibi. Gnolls are known to be impatient when demanding for answers.

* * *

"Uh, I'm a courier. I'm here to deliver an important message to your chief." Ralis replied.

* * *

The gnoll growled.

* * *

"You're lying! Couriers never come to these parts of Faerûn, human!"

* * *

By that moment, 3 more gnolls surrounded Ralis. He couldn't think of a better excuse, so he tried an alternative.

* * *

"Did anybody tell you that you smell like wet dog?" He asked the gnoll casual but insulting way.

* * *

The gnoll snarled.

* * *

"You'll die for that, scum!" He exclaimed, and Ralis ducked before the gnoll could cut his head off.

* * *

Ralis moved past the gnoll and his fellow gnolls, running back down the stiars.

* * *

"Guys! Help!" He called to his party, drawing his swords.

* * *

At the same time, Ralis's party entered the stronghold with their weapons drawn, and more gnolls appeared from indoors of the stronghold. Ralis stopped running away from the gnolls in the middle of the stairs. He dodged the strike of a gnoll armed with a war axe and struck back with his swords, creating fatal wounds on the gnoll, and the gnoll fell off the stairs. Imoen fired arrows at the gnolls on top of the walls. Each one that got shot by Imoen's arrows fell off the walls. Ralis stabbed another gnoll and knocked it off the stairs, returning up the stairs instead of going back downstairs. Edwin cast a Blindness spell on one gnoll, and the gnoll who got blinded by Edwin's spell grew very anxious, unsure if Ralis or his party is coming at him to attack, so he swung his halberd haphazardly around, injuring or killing his own gnoll allies. Ralis returned to the top of the stronghold's outer walls only to be confronted by 3 more gnolls while his party down below fought a dozen gnolls.

* * *

"Die, scum!" A gnoll armed with a spear snarled at Ralis.

* * *

"You first." Ralis said with a smug grin.

* * *

One of the gnolls charged at Ralis, barking like a rabid dog. Ralis managed to dodge that gnoll, but another one came up and attempted to slice Ralis's head like a watermelon with its halberd, but Ralis usd his swords to block the attack, push the halberd away, and close in on the gnoll to stab it in the chest. Two more gnolls joined in to fight Ralis, but they had no chance. After defeating all the gnolls that challenged him. Ralis looked down into the stronghold and saw that his party is doing well against the gnolls. He sheathed his swords and drew his longbow, grabbing an arrow from his quiver and walked across the outer walls of the stronghold, shooting every gnoll he came across. Wherever they got Dynaheir hidden, they have her hidden well unless she is kept indoors in the stronghold.

* * *

"_EAT FLAMING_... or possibly frosty... _DEATH!_" Neera exclaimed before casting the Burning Hands spell on two gnolls attempting to attack her.

* * *

Fortunately a wild surge didn't happen this time. Neera's fingers fired jets of searing flames, burning the gnolls. The gnolls jumped, yelped and whined in pain as the fire cooked them.

* * *

The fight seemed to go on for hours when it has only been 6 minutes. When Ralis came back downstairs to join his group in the battle, things seemed escalate. Just when the battle seemed like it would get worse, a loud howl made the remaining living gnolls stop fighting Ralis and his party. The gnolls turned their attention to their chieftain, who is flanked by four gnoll veterans as bodyguards, who are most likely the strongest, fiercest gnolls in this place. The gnoll chieftain held a very sharp halberd in his left hand, and held the left arm of a woman in his right hand.

* * *

"That must by Dynaheir..." Ralis whispered.

* * *

From what Ralis can tell from where he stood, Dynaheir is a 30 year old female human, she has shoulder length brown hair, her skin is dark brown like a chocolate candy bar, she wore 4 gold colored ear rings on each ear and she wore 3 gold rings around her neck that made Ralis believe her neck accessory is choking her, but it is not, and she also wore a violet colored gown that flaunts her buxom figure, partially exposing her right leg and is low cut in the chest area. She also wore a gold necklace with a gold skull hanging down very close to her cleavage.

* * *

"Pinklings! I know why you are here!" The chieftain exclaimed to Ralis and his party, his voice echoing in the sky.

* * *

"You are here for this human woman, are you not?" The chieftain called.

* * *

Ralis stepped a few feet forward.

* * *

"Yes, we are. Hand her over to us, and we will leave peacefully." Ralis said.

* * *

The gnoll chieftain growled in annoyance.

* * *

"You aren't leaving with anything, human! Not even your life!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis scowled.

* * *

"So this is how it will end up? Don't force my hand, I'm warning you."

* * *

"You are in no position to make threats, pinkling. This human is our prisoner, and we have no intention of handing her over to the likes of you or anyone else!" The chieftain exclaimed, and all the gnolls barked in agreement.

* * *

"You can hand her over to me, chieftain!" A new gnoll nearby snarled.

* * *

Ralis and his group turned around to see a new gnoll enter the stronghold. The chieftain seemed to recognize him.

* * *

"Ingot! Why have you returned?!" The chieftain snarled.

* * *

"I swore to myself that I will taste that human's flesh no matter what it takes! You plan on keeping her as a prisoner, but what good does it do? It would be better to feast on her than have her as a prisoner, but neither of you agreed with me! You may have banished me from this stronghold, chieftain, but I will not give up until I eat that human!" Ingot declared, pointing at Dynaheir.

* * *

"Over our dead bodies you will, dog breath!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"You stay out of this, human! It's that human woman I want!" Ingot snapped at Ralis.

* * *

"Make way, evil!" A new voice suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

Then, when everyone looked back to see who it was, they saw a very tall, bald headed male human with a strange violet colored tattoo covering the top left side of his face. He wore studded leather armor, wielded a broadsword that is so large, it needs to be held with two hands.

* * *

"I'm armed to the teeth and packing a hamster!" The man exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis thought he was going crazy, seeing things, but he thought he saw a hamster on the man's left shoulder!

* * *

_Oh no... Not him..._ Edwin silently moaned to himself.

* * *

"I am here for that woman, evil gnolls! Step aside, and I won't have to kick your furry butts for goodness!" The man saidwith lots of bravado in his voice.

* * *

Ralis could tell that this man has a strong but somewhat naive sense of justice. There are a lot of people who want Dynaheir for various reasons. The gnoll chieftain got so mad, as he growled, saliva and foam leaked from his mouth.

* * *

"_No one is taking this human! NO ONE! ATTACK!_"

* * *

The gnolls resumed attacking Ralis and his party, and also Ingot and the tall man.

* * *

"Go for the eyes, Boo! Go for the eyes! _RAAAAGGHHHH!_" The tall man exclaimed as he charged forward towards the group of gnolls, and in spectacular fashion, he sliced and diced those gnolls in his enraged state!

* * *

"Wow! This guy is something else! Whoa!" Ralis ducked just in time to dodge the blow of a warhammer and sliced and stabbed the gnoll who tried to attack him.

* * *

Imoen stayed by Khalid and Jaheira for defense, firing her arrows at the gnolls, but she's almost out of arrows.

* * *

"Ralis! I need more arrows!" Imoen called.

* * *

Ralis grabbed 6 arrows out of his quiver, and handed them to Imoen.

* * *

"Here!"

* * *

Then he and Khalid attacked a gnoll together, their swords cutting its guts open. Soon the only gnolls left standing are Ingot, the chieftain and his bodyguards. Ingot fought the chieftain, Ralis and his party and the tall man battled the chieftain's bodyguards. The fight lasted about 4 minutes. The chieftain managed to kill Ingot, but the bodyguards didn't last against the tall man, and Ralis and his group. When it was only the chieftain left, he never stood a chance at all. He fought to the bitter end, getting cut down by the tall man. Now that all the gnolls are dead, Ralis jumped over every gnoll corpse, approaching Dynaheir.

* * *

"Are thou okay?" Ralis reached out with his right hand in gesture to help Dynaheir stand up.

* * *

She looked up at Ralis and grabbed his hand, helping her up.

* * *

"Thine decency is refreshing. 'Twas a dastardly fate thou has saved me from." Dynaheir said to Ralis as she stood up.

* * *

At that moment, the tall man and Ralis's party joined in. Edwin was most displeased at Ralis being polite to Dynahier.

* * *

"Why do you stay the killing blow?! Kill her!" He yelled at Ralis.

* * *

"What?!" The tall man exclaimed in confusion.

* * *

"I see bravery was not all that motivated thee. I take it I am rescued from one death to die by another then? How can the cause be just? I urge caution. The likes of him are best kept at polearm's length." Dynaheir said about Edwin.

* * *

Edwin is beginning to lose his calm demeanor more and more.

* * *

"Listen not to the witch's lies! We had a deal!" Edwin exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis could clearly see now that Dynaheir is more benevolent than Edwin.

* * *

"I never promised that I would help you kill this woman. I only agreed to come here so that I could see who is benevolent and who is not. I got my answer now. She seems to be the voice of reason more than you are."Ralis spat back at Edwin.

* * *

Dynaheir smiled. "I knew intelligence would prevail. Simple common sense, the foil of every Red Wizard." She said.

* * *

Edwin backed away slowly away from them. He tripped over a dead gnoll but quickly stood up.

* * *

"If you side with the witch then you will die with her!" Edwin exclaimed.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Edwin. Do you think you can take on all of us by your lonesome? Think before you act." Ralis warned him.

* * *

Edwin considered his options. There's no way he can fight Ralis, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Imoen, the tall man and Dynaheir alone. He gnashed his teeth in anger.

* * *

"Beware my return, fools!" He turned around and ran away. Ralis turned his attention to the tall man.

* * *

"Thanks for your help." Ralis extended a hand for a handshake.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing to save Dynaheir. I am truly shamed, though. I could not prevent her capture, yet you were able to come to her rescue... I present my head for the taking." The man said, hanging his head down in shame.

* * *

His hamster on his shoulder squeaked and looked up at him. Dynaheir came to the man's side.

* * *

"Now, Minsc, that thick head is best left where it is, regardless of how little it is used." Dynaheir assured him.

* * *

"You know, Dynaheir, Minsc, you both are welcome to join me on my journeys." Ralis offered.

* * *

Minsc quickly perked up.

* * *

"Wonderful! Introductions are formally in order then. I am Minsc, and I am the sworn protector of the fair Dynaheir. Boo is my faithful animal companion and more than he seems."

* * *

"More...?" Ralis scratched his head.

* * *

"Boo has been my friend since my... head wound, he is the only miniature giant space hamster that you will ever meet."

* * *

"Really? He looks like a normal, every-day hamster to me." Imoen said.

* * *

"Looks can be decieving, my friend." Minsc smiled at Imoen and gently petted Boo.

* * *

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here before we start smelling like dead gnoll for weeks." Ralis said, and they left the stronghold as the sun slowly fell in the sky.

* * *

Even when night fell on the Sword Coast, Ralis and his party never stopped to make camp, they just kept moving on towards Nashkel. They've been waylaid several times by dire wolves, normal wolves and tasloi, but they defeated every creature that dared to attack them. Tasloi are humanoid jungle and forest dwellers that look like goblins. They are 3 feet tall with gold, cat-like eyes, their green skin is thinly covered in coarse hair, they have a stooped, crouching posture and their knuckles drag on the ground when they move. Eventually Ralis and his party were accosted by a comely human woman named Laryssa in mage clothing.

* * *

"Please, I beg of you to go no further!" She said, standing in front of Ralis.

* * *

"Why?" Ralis asked in confusion.

* * *

"Brage is there, strewn about with the carnage he has wrought." Ralis looked behind Laryssa and even though the moon didn't provide bright enough light in the darkness, he could see a wrecked carriage a few yards behind Laryssa.

* * *

He also saw several bodies, with cuts on their backs or chests that come from a large, heavy sword, and he thought he saw the corpses of the horses that pull the carriages too!

* * *

"My gods! you mean the former captain of the guards in Nashkel did this?!" Ralis gasped in sheer horror.

* * *

Laryssa nodded in sadness.

* * *

"I have tried to reason with him but it is as if he is posessed by another's soul. It was all I could do to flee the swing of his tremedous blade. Please, unless you and your group wish to witness madness in a once-good man, leave him be and pray the spirit leaves him in good time."

* * *

"Who are you, by the way?" Ralis asked Laryssa.

* * *

"I am his cousin, Laryssa. For all the bonds of love and blood, save him from his present agony if there be a way to do so." Laryssa pleaded, teary eyed.

* * *

Ralis was originally planning on killing Brage out of mercy if he ever found him, but now, after speaking to Laryssa, Ralis had a slight change in heart.

* * *

"I'll do my best." Ralis said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Neera asked Ralis.

* * *

"Something very risky. You guys stay here with Laryssa. I'll see if I can reason with him." Ralis said, walking towards the carnage that Brage caused.

* * *

"What an idiot!" Neera huffed angrily.

* * *

"I sure hope he can reason with him." Laryssa said.

* * *

Ralis stepped over the many dead bodies, approaching Brage, who held his tremendous sword in his hands.

* * *

"Are you Brage?" Ralis called to him.

* * *

He turned around and smiled a smile that made Ralis feel uneasy.

* * *

"Greetings, plaything. Thou hast found me, when I alone could not. I have a riddle for thee, plaything." Brage said, gripping his sword tightly with both hands.

* * *

"A riddle...?" Ralis felt confused.

* * *

"It has neither mouth nor teeth, yet it eats its food steadily. It has neither village nor home, neither hands nor feet, yet it wanders everywhere. It has neither country nor means nor office nor pen, yet it is ready for a fight always. Day by day and night by night there is wailing about it. It has no breath, yet to all it appears." Brage told Ralis.

* * *

Ralis put his right hand under his chin rubbing it in thought, thinking over the hints that Brage gave him for the riddle. It's not a living being, but its everywhere, and people cry about it. Cry... Ralis has cried over Gorion's death, Marl has cried over the loss of his son, everyone cries over the loss of a loved one...

* * *

_That's it! That's the answer!_ Ralis's eyes lit up!

* * *

"It's death, Brage. Death can't be seen or heard. It's not a living thing but it is omnipresent. It can "feed" on anyone at anytime, anywhere." Ralis answered.

* * *

Brage's eyes slowly widened as he started speaking.

* * *

"The end of night, where the light shines unto mine eyes and I can see more clearly again!" He exclaimed.

* * *

He looked around, as if he never noticed the carnage he created in this area.

* * *

"What hath I wrought?!" He exclaimed in horror. "'Tis horrible! _HORRIBLE!_"

* * *

He turned his attention to Ralis, and Ralis could clearly see that Brage now wants to face his punishment.

* * *

"I will welcome the black that must await me in Nashkel! How could I live with what I've done?! Please, thou must guide me to the town that I might pay for my crimes!"

* * *

"You now feel guilty?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"I fear I can keep my senses for only so long, and I must not be allowed to do this again! Too many good people have lost their lives to me! Please..." Brage cried.

* * *

Ralis noticed that Brage still hasn't let go of his sword. Why?

* * *

"All right, we'll take you back to Nashkel, but I don't think executing you will help your wrongdoing. We'll take you to thetemple of Helm in the town." Ralis agreed.

* * *

"I fear there is no redemption for me. I have wronged so many people..." Brage whined.

* * *

"We'll see."

* * *

Ralis looked back and called to his party and Laryssa, telling him he got Brage back for now, and they escorted him back to Nashkel.

* * *

At midnight, in the Temple of Helm, Laryssa, Ralis and his party brought Brage to the Helm temple in Nashkel. The door opened, and Ralis and the others stepped in. Minsc carried Brage with one hand, and Brage was struggling.

"No! I cannot show my face here after what I've done! Just give me to the guard that I might take punishment as I should! Please, don't disgrace me further in front of Helm!" Brage pleaded for the 8th time.

* * *

Minsc let go of Brage and he fell to the floor. Nalin, the temple's cleric approached Brage, and Brage looked up at him as he stood on his knees, his face wet and moist from his tears.

* * *

"Calm yourself, Brage. Helm sees all that he wishes and knows much of what you do not. It was your hands indeed that did many a foul deed, but it was not your will alone, it is the sword you carry with you." Nalin said.

* * *

"The sword...?" Laryssa asked Nalin in confusion.

* * *

"This sword is known as the Sword of Berserker. It makes anyone who wields it go into a rage, attacking anyone and anything nearby. The user can't let go of the sword until a Remove Curse spell is cast on the one wielding the sword." Nalin explained, then cast a remove curse spell on Brage, and at long last, his hands were able to release the sword.

* * *

It clattered on the floor. Brage looked into his hands for a second, then looked up at Nalin.

* * *

"Intent is vital, and yours was influenced without your knowledge. Justice will be done, but with atonement, not punishment." Nalin told Brage.

* * *

Brage slowly shook his head in denial.

* * *

"But my crimes... my family... I don't want to go on with my life!" He cried.

* * *

"If you are returned to the garrison, yours will be the only willful killing that has occured about this matter. It would be a waste of your life which, fractured though it is, can still contribute to much. Helm will see you through. As for our intrepid friends here, I shall exceed the reward offered by Obulek. After all, it was the same task of bringing you to justice."

* * *

Nalin turned his attention to Ralis.

* * *

"The temple is in your debt for the return of its lost son."

* * *

"You're welcome, Nalin. I'm just glad to know that it was only the sword that made him go crazy." Ralis said.

* * *

Laryssa came to Brage's side, and he started laughing for a few seconds, then cried, then laughed and sobbed at the same time, likely because he's happy to be redeemed, and sad that so many innocents, including his family lost their lives to his cursed sword. Ralis and his group reunited with Rasaad and Xan and rested at the Nashkel inn.

* * *

The next morning, as soon as Ralis stepped out of the inn, one of the guards came up to him.

* * *

"You're Ralis, right? Thank you for bringing in Brage. I just hope he finds a way to forgive himself." The guard said.

* * *

"Don't we all." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Oh! There's something I have to tell you. We just recieved word from Beregost. The bandit raids have been getting worse lately ever since you and your group saved the Nashkel mines."

* * *

"What? They got worse?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Yes. So if you plan on returning to Beregost, I suggest you go northwest and enter Beregost from High Hedge instead of going straight north. There are lots of hobgoblin bandits along the roads leading north to Beregost. They are armed with poisonous arrows too. I lost a friend who used to be a Flaming Fist member there yesterday." The guard said.

* * *

"Thanks for the warning." Ralis gave the guard a courteous nod.

* * *

Before leaving Nashkel, Ralis went to the store and used some of his reward money to buy splint mail armor to replace his leather armor, then they headed northwest from Nashkel to avoid the large ambushing parties of hobgoblin bandits.

* * *

"Have you and Xan found any leads, Rasaad?" Ralis asked them as they walked.

* * *

"No, nothing." Rasaad shook his head.

* * *

"We're just looking for a needle in a haystack. Why did we even bother?" Xan said sullenly.

* * *

"Thy confidence is lacking in you, it seems." Dynaheir said to Xan.

* * *

"Yes, well, optimism isn't everything." Xan shrugged indifferently.

* * *

"So, we're just taking a different route to Beregost, right? Why don't we take the usual road and show those bandits who's boss? Give them a little taste of justice so they won't rob anyone again?" Minsc wondered.

* * *

"It's foolish to rush in head first without a plan. We'll get those bastards eventually, Minsc, but first we got to use our heads here." Ralis said.

* * *

"The last time I used my head, it resulted in my head injury." Minsc rubbed his bald head.

* * *

"Hey! There are gnolls up ahead in that meadow!" Neera pointed out.

* * *

Ralis and his group looked ahead. Neera was right! There are more than a dozen gnolls up ahead, and they seem to be fighting someone!

* * *

"Those gnolls are attacking somebody! Come on! Let's help him!" Ralis and his group rushed out of the forest and headed for the large groups of gnolls.

* * *

Ralis soon saw that they are fighting a male drow, a dark elf who is armed with two scimitars. He is 5'4 feet tall, and like most drow, his skin is dark as coal. He wears a forest green cloak, mithril chainmail armor, brown leather clothes and high black boots. He cut down a few gnolls with amazing grace until he saw Ralis and his group coming to the rescue.

"You there! Will you help a stranger in need! I am beset by gnolls!" He called.

* * *

"Fear not! We are here to help!" Ralis yelled back, drawing his bastard swords.

* * *

The drow cut down a few more gnolls when Ralis joined his side.

* * *

"I welcome your aid. Tiresome beasts these gnolls are, and I'll be glad to be done with them!" The drow said to Ralis.

* * *

"You and me both!" Ralis nodded.

* * *

Minsc, Xan, Khalid and Jaheira joined the fight with Ralis and the drow. Neera, Imoen and Dynaheir stayed out of the melee fight to shoot arrows or cast spells at the gnolls. It was a tough fight. Over 50 gnolls! But in the end all of them fell. Ralis saw the drow in action. Even though he needed help fighting the gnolls, he is _VERY _deadly with those two scimitars he has! As Ralis hacked and slashed gnolls with his companions and this mysterious drow, Ralis could not shake the feeling that he somehow knows the drow... Soon the meadow became littered with gnoll corpses.

* * *

"Whew..." Ralis sighed in relief, sheathing his swords.

* * *

"Hey! He's a drow! Draw steel!" Minsc growled, preparing to attack the drow, but Ralis immediately stopped him!

* * *

"Easy there, big fella! I know the drow don't have the best reputation in Faerun, but I got the feeling our friend right here is special. He won't be a threat to us... Will he?" Ralis said.

* * *

"I am different from my diobolical kin. I renounced the Spider Queen and left the underground cities of the drow decades ago." The drow promised Ralis as he sheathed his scimitars into his scabbards.

* * *

"See? I knew he is different." Ralis said to his group as he approached the drow to shake his hand.

* * *

"Well met, stranger. You're pretty deadly with those scimitars you got there." Ralis said to the drow as they shook hands.

* * *

"As you are with those bastard swords. I am a gentleman at heart, at least when I'm not slaughtering the stupid. I am Drizzt Do'Urden, and I appreciate your assistance." The drow said.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened! _THE_ legendary dark elf ranger Drizzt?!

* * *

"Ah! I've heard all about you!" Ralis said with a mild smile, but deep down in him, his inner child is wildly bouncing around gleefully. Even though he is a drow, Drizzt is Ralis's hero, his inspiration. He loved to hear tales about Drizzt's heroic escapades in Faerun from the tales Gorion told him. It's because of Drizzt's expertise at handling two scimitars that Ralis was inspired to be trained to use two bastard swords.

* * *

"I never thought I would meet the legendary Drizzt Do'Urden in person. What brings you to the Sword Coast?" Ralis asked him, looking into his violet colored eyes.

* * *

"I'm on a journey, my friend. It is a long enough trip to the Icewind Dale, even without these constant interruptions. I do not recall banditry being of such epedemic proportions in the Sword Coast. How long has this been so?" Drizzt asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis exhaled.

* * *

"Things got worse since my heroics in Nashkel. But before that, the raids have been going on for quite some time since I left Candlekeep tendays ago. In other words, the blasted raids are endless, and so is my hatred for those behind them! Murdering innocents to get their coins and iron... To what end?! This iron crisis madness has to stop, and I will smite every single bandit to do it!" Ralis exclaimed, burning with anger.

* * *

Drizzt nodded sympathetically. He could see that Ralis is like himself in a few ways, they both want nothing more than to protect the people that mean everything to them.

* * *

"Such fuel burns hot and quick, but what of when it is spent? Attacking with hate may suffice, but it is by no means the most fruitful road to travel. These raiders of yours fight like mercenaries, and as such, it is doubtful their bodies will give you more than the most cursory hint at who their masters are." Drizzt said to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis stared down at the grass.

* * *

_If only __he knew what it is like to lose someone close to you..._ Ralis thought.

* * *

"Cool your fire, tread subtly, and you may find yourself closer to your true quarry. Be wary though, for the greater the potential reward, the greater the danger in acquiring it." Drizzt continued.

* * *

Ralis took a deep breath. In a way, what Drizzt told him is true. Letting his anger take control before Ralis has found his true quarry won't get him anywhere, especially since anger is like fire, and fire has a time limit to stay burning, and Ralis will be in serious danger when his fire burns out before he confronts Tazok. Ralis looked at Drizzt with a warm smile.

* * *

"That is sage advice which I will heed. Know that I think well of you on your way to Icewind Dale." Ralis said.

* * *

Drizzt nodded.

* * *

"Well met friend. Luck be on your side." He said then Ralis, his party and Drizzt went their seperate ways.

* * *

When Imoen and Neera looked at Ralis, they noticed that he his grinning.

* * *

"What got you so happy all of the sudden?" Imoen asked him.

* * *

Ralis looked at Imoen. "You never knew how much I idolized Drizzt Do'Urden, have you, Imoen?"

* * *

"Nope." Imoen shook her head.

* * *

"Forget it then." Ralis said.

* * *

"You're a big fan of Drizzt, are you?" Neera asked Ralis.

* * *

"When I was a child, Gorion, my foster father used to tell me many tales about the heroes of Faerun. Drizzt is one of them, and my most favorite. I'll be glad never to get on the wrong side of his blades." Ralis replied.


	5. The Bandits

Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Rasaad and Xan continued walking northwest through the wilderness from Nashkel, their destination: High Hedge, then east to Beregost, which is supposedly a safe route compared to the main road which is full of bandits, which have increased their operations since Ralis put a stop to the iron tainting in Nashkel. Its almost as if Ralis' actions have made the iron crisis problem worse than before. He initially believed that stopping Mulahey and his kobolds will hurt the people he worked for, but ironically, it seems like wounding the lion didn't injure or kill it, but enraged it. It just goes to show that the people behind the iron crisis is bigger and more organized. Question is, how big is it?

* * *

For so many hours, Ralis and his group continued to travel northwest. Little did they know that they passed by High Hedge 4 hours ago, and it is almost night. The setting sun has turned the sky orange.

* * *

"We should have reached High Hedge by now..." Rasaad noted.

* * *

"Rasaad speaks the truth. I'm certain that thy have taken a wrong turn, Ralis." Dynaheir agreed.

* * *

Ralis sighed in frustration. "If only I had a compass..." He muttered, checking his surroundings.

* * *

Nothing familiar but trees, grass, and harmless wildlife. He saw a deer dart through the woods 30 yards ahead.

* * *

"We have lost our way. Soon some beast will find us and feast on our flesh at any moment." Xan sullenly said.

* * *

Ralis spun around, scowling at Xan. "You know what? I have had enough of your pessimistic rants." Ralis growled, stomping towards Xan who stood next to Rasaad.

* * *

"Would you rather I speak with false hope or grim realism?" Xan asked Ralis, calm and cool even though Ralis scowled at him sharply.

* * *

Ralis didn't know how to reply, so he held his tongue.

* * *

"Xan, don't be such a stick in the mud, okay? Why can't ya be positive? Like me?" Imoen gave Xan a friendly pat on the back and smiled at him.

* * *

Xan smiled back... A little.

* * *

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I am just not the optimistic type." He said, trying not to hurt Imoen's feelings in any way.

* * *

"C-C-Come on, we won't get anywhere arguing." Khalid intervened.

* * *

"I agree. What? What was that, Boo?" Minsc turned his attention to his hamster, Boo.

* * *

He held Boo in his hands, listening to his little pet squeak at him. Minsc nodded as if he understood Boo's squeaks.

* * *

"You are right, Boo!" Then Minsc turned his attention to everyone. "My comrades... My friends, we should not fight among each other! We should stand side by side, and face any challenge that comes our way! When we fight as a team, we are unstoppable! With me, we are invincible!" Minsc declared then paused for a few seconds of effect, then he added: "There is safety in numbers, my friends, and I'm two or three at least."

* * *

Ralis had to admit, for a man who suffered a head injury, Minsc has admirable confidence.

* * *

"Thou art right indeed, Minsc. We shan't tarry about on trivial issues." Dynaheir agreed.

* * *

"Yeah!" Neera nodded in agreement.

* * *

After one more hour of walking northwest, Ralis and his group met up with a 35 year old human woman near a pond who has just killed a 3 gibberlings with her sword known as a wakashi. She has long, chestnut colored hair, brown eyes and wore studded leather armor designed to fit her well endowed figure, and has a tattoo of a strange symbol on her left arm, close to her shoulder. As she spotted Ralis and his group coming, she locked her eyes on Ralis, Minsc and Rasaad, finding them to be attractive men.

* * *

_Hmm... This group just may be the answer to my problem..._ She thought, rubbing her chin softly and smiling sensually.

* * *

As Ralis and his group approached her, he noticed the dead gibberlings around her.

* * *

"Hail, and well met, my lady. Are you all right?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, but something else is bothering me. I have a problem that only you and your group could help me solve." She said.

* * *

Ralis looked back at his group, then turned his attention back to the woman and shrugged.

* * *

"Maybe if you told us your name and described your problem, we could help you." Ralis agreed, wondering if this woman is secretly another Iron Throne assassin.

* * *

"My name is Safana and I can make all of you richer than any of you could imagine. I know where the pirate Black Alaric dumped his greatest trove of treasure."

* * *

"What makes you think me and my group are interested in money and treasure?" Ralis asked, crossing his arms.

* * *

Safana smiled, placing her hands on her alluring hips.

* * *

"Well, looking at the dynamic and intelligent men before me, I know you'd want to join me in a venture to get this treasure." Safana said with confidence.

* * *

Ralis then got the impression that judging from Safana's personality, she seems like the kind of woman who is very confident in her sex appeal. Fortunately for Safana, it is working on Ralis a bit.

* * *

"Sure. We're in for a little fun and adventure. Right guys?" Ralis asked his group.

* * *

"Yes!" Minsc nodded.

* * *

"Sure." Khalid said.

* * *

"I am prepared for anything." Rasaad nodded.

* * *

"Sure, why not?" Xan shrugged.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Why do you need only the guys to come with you?" Neera asked Safana suspiciously.

* * *

"The reason why I need so many heroic men is that the caverns where I wish to go are guarded by some sort of creature. Which kind, I couldn't tell you. If you help me, I'll let you share in the treasure..." Safana walked over to Ralis, getting close to him. So close, in fact, she is invading his personal space.

* * *

_"... And I may be grateful in other ways as well_._"_ She added seductively into his right ear.

* * *

Ralis felt his body grow numb with excitement. He did his best to shake off any kind of inappropriate thoughts that jumped into his mind to prevent his manhood from hardening.

* * *

"_You are a very sexy man. I look forward to seeing what skills you possess_."

* * *

"Just tell us where the treasure is, and we'll help you." Ralis said, trying to make Safana stop flirting.

* * *

"Thank you! Oh thank you very much! From what my map showed, the pirate's cove is located somewhere along the coast, south of Candlekeep." Safana said gleefully.

* * *

"You got the map, lead the way." Jaheira said.

* * *

"As you desire." Safana nodded and led the way, following the map.

* * *

By the time Ralis, his group and Safana reached the area of the coast where the lighthouse is located, it is almost midnight. The cool night air breezed against Ralis's bare hands, the only part of his body not covered by his splint armor since the armor didn't come with gauntlets. Eventually they found a small tent out in an opening away from the cluster of trees. Curious, Ralis and everyone else decided to see who is the owner of the tent. Before coming in, Ralis called whoever is inside.

* * *

"Anybody in there? Don't worry, we aren't bandits, we're travelers." Ralis assured the person insidethe tent.

* * *

"Really? That's a relief." The replying voice is a woman.

* * *

A blonde haired human woman in orange and white mage clothing stepped outside to greet her visitors.

* * *

"Who might you be? Oh yes, great adventurers, no doubt!" The woman who is named Arkushule remarked.

* * *

"Great? Well..." Ralis rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

He's not arrogant enough to consider his group "great adventurers".

* * *

"Oh, but you are a great adventurer! I can tell by your hands." She replied.

* * *

Ralis frowned in amusement. "My hands?"

* * *

"Precisely. Stained with magic and the effort of hefting a weapon." Arkushule nodded modestly. "Such markings may be invisible to the average eye, but I can see them plain as day. Care for a consultation? Perhaps a little aid fashioned palm reading? A little gypsy magic to steer your course straight and true?"

* * *

Ralis considered the woman's offer. If she can really read about him by examining his hands, it may give him some insight about his heritage. He shrugged.

* * *

"I see no harm in a little divination on your part." He extended his right hand to Arkushule. "Here is my palm. What does it tell you?"

* * *

Arkushule peered intently at Ralis' right palm.

* * *

"Let's have a look now... Interesting... Though you live the hard life now, your hand tells of a softer existence not long ago. I assume that you have just recently taken to the road?" She asked inquisitively.

* * *

Ralis nodded. "That much is true, yes. Do go on."

* * *

Arkushule smiled.

* * *

"I thought as much. Let's have a little closer look now... Back down your life line, I see a scholarly influence, and you are well educated. You had a mentor who was a great sage? Perhaps of considerable power as well?"

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. This woman is the real thing.

* * *

"My foster father Gorion was a sage. And also a bit of a mage as well. Go on."

* * *

"... You had a reasonably happy childhood with him, aside form being a little difficult. My my, but you were quite the little hellion." Arkushule looked up at Ralis, smiling.

* * *

Ralis shrugged, smiling back. Kids will be kids, rebellious and uncontrollable. Neera and the rest of the group listened for more info intently.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder where your difficult attitude came from? Let's see what we can't learn about you back before this Gorion." Arkushule said.

* * *

Ralis's heart began pounding. This is it. The moment he has been waiting for. His heritage.

* * *

"Further back I see... I see..." Arkushule paused there for a second, and just when Ralis thought she would give the big reveal, here eyes widened in fear suddenly.

* * *

"_Merciful gods!_" She exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Ralis and his group grew concerned. Arkushule's mouth was moving quickly, but no words came out. Her eyes were still wide in fear as she looked at Ralis's palm. She slowly looked up at Ralis and forced a polite smile.

* * *

"_I-__see-a-long-and-happy-life-for-you-and-yours!_" She quickly exclaimed, her voice clearly shaken with fear. "10 gold please, and I'll be on my way."

* * *

Ralis was confused. She wants 10 gold, but won't tell him what spooked her? "What? What did you see?" Ralis asked curiously.

* * *

"I saw nothing!" She quickly retorted, beginning to back away from Ralis. "You will live long and enjoy life, and I will be going now! Back away from me!"

* * *

Ralis wanted to know what is it about his heritage that spooked this woman so badly, but he decided not to press his luck. She refused to answer once, it's best to just give her the 10 gold.

* * *

"All right, suit yourself. Here's the gold you asked for." Ralis gave in, handing the gold to Arkushule.

* * *

"I changed my mind, I shan't touch it! I take nothing from you! Leave me!" She exclaimed, turned around and ran off into the dark woods.

* * *

Ralis was dumbfounded, and so was his group.

* * *

"By the Three, what spooked her?" Dynaheir wondered aloud.

* * *

"Ralis? Any ideas?" Jaheira asked.

* * *

"No! Not a clue! Whatever the details are about my heritage, it clearly spooked that woman..." Ralis said, getting an uneasy feeling in his gut and they moved on.

* * *

They are getting close to their destination. Near the beach, Ralis saw a cave up ahead. He walked through the patches of grass, weaving through the trees until 3 feminine humanoid creatures called sirines stepped in front of him and blocked his way. Sirines are a beautiful, humanoid race that look like human females, the only differences their homes is the ocean, their skin tones range from ocean blue to light yellow-green colors, and their hair color can be either silver or dark green and they wear clothing that resembles two piece bikinis to partially reveal their slender, beautiful bodies. Generally they are an antisocial race, but some of them try to engage in romantic relationships with male humans, elves or other male humanoids when they get tired of their lonely nature. Make no mistake, though, a Sirine can potentially kill you by simply kissing you. The two sirines, led by one sirine named Sil blocked Ralis from entering the cave. All three of them had blue colored skin tones and long green hair.

* * *

"Return whence you came, land dweller. This is not your place. This is the house of Sil's tribe!" Sil said, glaring at Ralis.

* * *

He found the three Sirines beautiful especially with the moonlight's reflection showing on their smooth, moist skin.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, but I think I lost my bracer around here somewhere. Can I look for it around here please?" Ralis pleaded.

* * *

"No! Leave this place, land dweller, I won't ask you again." Sil grew increasingly impatient.

* * *

Ralis sighed. "No wonder you can't get a date with that stingy attitude." He remarked sarcastically. Then he raised his right hand.

* * *

"You shall pay for trespassing." Sil said, but before she and her two Sirine guards could attack Ralis, his group, who were hiding in bushes nearby popped out. Minsc, armed with a composite longbow, fired an arrow at the Sirine to Sil's left.

* * *

Imoen fired at the Sirine to Sil's right. Sil looked surprised and horrified to see her brethren taken down in a surprise attack. Before she could attack Ralis in response, he drew one of his bastard swords and sliced at Sil's abdomen, and she fell to her knees, clutching at her fatal wound trying to prevent her guts from spilling out. Ralis sheathed his sword in the scabbard attatched to the left side of his waist and turned around to see Safana and the others emerge from the bushes.

* * *

"Those were the creatures you were talking about?" Ralis asked Safana.

* * *

She nodded.

* * *

"They have powerful spells. I've once seen a Sirine charm a group of adventurers into killing each other." Safana explained.

* * *

"Wow..." Neera's eyes widened.

* * *

Ralis then turned his attention to the cave entrance up ahead.

* * *

"So, that's it?" He asked Safana, pointing at the cave.

* * *

"Yes. The treasure is inside. Can strong, intelligent men like you get it for me?" Safana asked, using her seductive tone as always.

* * *

Ralis had no intention of letting Safana down, especially when she throws compliments like that at him.

* * *

"You bet! Minsc, Xan, Rasaad, Khalid, come with me." Ralis instructed, and they entered the cave. Neera, Imoen, Jaheira, Dynaheir and Safana waited outside.

* * *

A couple minutes later, they were still waiting on Ralis, Minsc, Xan, Rasaad and Khalid.

* * *

"What's wrong with you? Do you always have to do the "sexy, seductive bad girl" act? It's kinda disturbing." Neera said to Safana.

* * *

Safana chuckled and replied:

* * *

"_When I'm good, I'm very, very good. But when I'm bad, I'm better._"

* * *

Neera didn't like the sound of that. She could sense the suggestive themes in that sentence. Suddenly they heard shouting from inside the cave. Before they could consider coming inside to help Ralis and the others, Ralis was the first to emerge from the cave. He held a book and magic wand in his hands!

* * *

"What? What are you running from?" Jaheira asked him as soon as Minsc, Khalid, Rasaad and Xan came running out of the cave next.

* * *

"There are flesh golems in there! Run!" Ralis exclaimed and ran on ahead.

* * *

"N-No weapon can hurt them! Let's get out of here!" Khalid exclaimed.

* * *

Following Ralis and Khalid's warnings, Safana, Neera, Dynaheir, Jaheira and Imoen ran off with Ralis, Khalid, Xan, Minsc and Rasaad as two flesh golems, standing 8'0 feet tall came lumbering out of the cave chasing the intruders. Eventually Ralis and the others lost them.

* * *

When they were certain they ditched the two flesh golems, they stopped to to catch their breath.

* * *

"Whew... I'm never doing anything suicidal like that!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"I need a bigger sword..." Minsc muttered.

* * *

"So? What did you find in there?" Safana asked Ralis.

* * *

"Well, aside from the fact that we managed to snatch up 4000 pieces of gold..." Ralis said, patting his pack full of gold coins, "I also found some strange potions, a book and this strange wand." Ralis concluded, giving Safana 2000 gp.

* * *

She smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"Well, we have worked well together, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

""We"? I did most of the work, Safana." Ralis said.

* * *

Deep down in Neera's mind, she feared what Ralis may be trying to do.

* * *

"You're right. Perhaps we should continue this working relationship beyond this one treasure hunt, that is, if you'll have me." Safana said.

* * *

_No, Ralis! What are you doing?!_ Neera cried quietly in her mind, worried about what Safana is implying.

* * *

Even Ralis was nervous, hoping that Safana doesn't mean what he thinks she means.

* * *

"If you haven't guessed yet, my skills are of a thieving nature." Safana added.

* * *

Ralis and Neera sighed, relieved to know that Safana only wants to officially join Ralis's adventuring group.

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Safana." Ralis agreed, shaking her hand.

* * *

"You've made the right decision boys, but now we should talk about the leadership of this group. I think it needs... overhauling." Safana said.

* * *

"Ralis is an exceptional leader." Rasaad said.

* * *

"I vouch for Ralis, too." Xan nodded.

* * *

"Me too!" Imoen said enthusiastically.

* * *

"So do I!" Neera said.

* * *

"The child shows promise." Dynaheir said.

* * *

"He is worthy to be a friend and a leader, right, Boo?" Minsc petted his hamster. "Boo agrees too!"

* * *

Safana couldn't argue with the majority. If they say Ralis is a good leader, then her opinion has lost to the majority vote.

* * *

Just when Ralis and his group were about to head east, an adult human woman with a longbow and quiver full of "arrows of biting" and a short sword attatched to the left side of her waist came desperately running for Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Please help me! I don't know where else to turn." She cried.

* * *

"What's wrong? Maybe we can help." Ralis said sympathetically.

* * *

"My little boy was playing in that abandoned lighthouse over there when a pack of worgs surrounded it." The woman told Ralis.

* * *

His heart sank as soon as he heard the name "worgs". _Damn it..._ He was hoping he wouldn't run into those wolf-like monsters at this time of night, but if a boy's life is in danger, he needs to face his fears.

* * *

"Ma'am, even if we kill them all, I doubt the boy will come out from wherever he is hiding." Ralis said.

* * *

"Please just get rid of them somehow, and I can coax him down. There's not much time!" The woman exclaimed.

* * *

"Come with us! One of my friends will protect you from harm." Ralis assured her and they headed for the lighthouse at the top of the large hill.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ralis?" Safana asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, although he's not enthusiastic about facing a pack of worgs.

* * *

Like the woman said, the lighthouse is abandoned. Next to the lighthouse is two abandoned houses. The woman's child is hiding in one of the three buildings. He is actually hiding in the house to the lighthouse's left, hiding in a closet. He knew the worgs are out there, searching for him, but he had no courage to see if they are still out there. There are 8 worgs, and 2 are searching the house to the left of the lighthouse, two are searching the house to the right, and the last 4 are searching the lighthouse. From inside the safety of the closet, the boy could hear the semi soft footsteps of the worgs outside the bedroom he is hiding in. He could hear their raspy, panting breaths. Worgs are offshoots of wolves, they look more demonic and sinister than normal wolves. They have red, glowing eyes, and their ears stick up like demon horns, and they are more intelligent as well. Also, unlike normal wolves, worgs can do more than growl and howl, they can also speak as well, in their own language and Common. Cold sweat dripped from the boy's face as he sensed one of the worgs coming into the exact same room he is hiding in.

* * *

_Please don't let them find me...! Please don't let them __find me...!_ The boy silently prayed, hoping that the worg in the bedroom can't open the closet doors.

* * *

He heard one worg growl and say: "I can smell your fear, little human."

* * *

The boy shut his eyes, his entire body trembling, trying his best not to whimper or call his mom for help. All he could do is hope that some miracle would happen.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Ralis and his group has reached the lighthouse but didn't see the worgs.

* * *

"They must be in the houses searching for him..." The boy's mother assumed.

* * *

"Oh no... I hope he's all right." Imoen said.

* * *

Ralis gathered up all his courage and howled like a wolf, catching the attention of the 8 worgs and they rushed outside to confront Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Oh crap..." Ralis muttered as he saw 8 vicious worgs growling at him and his group, poised to attack.

* * *

He drew his swords, and so did the others who had swords. One of the worgs barked an order to the other worgs in their own language, then the worgs moved in to attack. Minsc, Rasaad, Xan, Khalid and Jaheira rushed in to fight. Ralis stood where he was, as if he is paralyzed.

* * *

"Ralis, wake up!" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis snapped out of his trance and joined in the fight. Minsc stabbed a worg with his two handed sword, The other three worgs fighting Xan, Khalid, Jaheira and Rasaad remained on the defensive. Imoen, Neera, Dynaheir and Safana stayed by the boy's mother, protecting her from harm. Before Ralis could rush in to help, 3 more worgs appeared out of nowhere and Safana, Imoen and Neera were forced to fight them! And to make matters worse, the remaining worgs had Ralis surrounded. Ralis felt his heart grow numb, giving the sensation that he is riding a wagon quickly down a hill as he turned around, seeing four worgs surrounding him with no escape. Somehow the worgs knew that Ralis has worg-phobia, somehow they knew!

* * *

"What's the matter? Are your swords too heavy for your hands?" One of the worgs taunted Ralis.

* * *

Neera turned around to see that Ralis is in danger. Ralis still couldn't find the courage to attack the worgs. He tried, but his arms felt like lead. Neera, determined to save Ralis, tried casting a horror spell on the worgs, but the wild surge made her cast a lighting bolt instead, and Neera feared that Ralis may get hit as well. Before the worgs could attack, one of them got electrocuted. The unexpected attack surprised the worgs and in the confusion, Ralis regained his courage and sliced up the other three worgs in a wide slashing arc with both swords. the boy's mother shot down a worg with her longbow known as the Dead Shot longbow, and two minutes later, all the worgs have been slain. Ralis sighed in relief, glad that it is over.

* * *

"Looks like we got them all." He said to the boy's mother.

* * *

"Thank you so much. You and your group probably scared him as much as the worgs. I'll coax him down once you've left. I don't have any money, but-"

* * *

"We don't need money, I'm just glad to help save the boy's life." Ralis interrupted.

* * *

"No, good people like you need a reward... so I'll let you have my longbow. Its the Dead Shot longbow. Its more deadly and accurate than a normal longbow. My husband let me have it, but you can take it. My son's life is worth more than this longbow." The woman said.

* * *

Ralis, speechless, took the longbow in his hands.

* * *

"I... I... I can't let you wander around these forest armed with just a short sword and nothing to shoot those arrows you have. You can have my longbow in exchange." Ralis offered, giving the woman his own longbow.

* * *

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

* * *

"You're welcome, miss. By the way, which way is High Hedge? We're trying to get to Beregost." Ralis said.

* * *

"It's far to the east." The woman replied.

* * *

"Thank you. Take care." Ralis said then he and his group left, leaving the woman alone to reunite with her traumatized son.

* * *

At midnight, in the middle of the forest, Ralis decided to make camp and rest. Everyone fell immediately asleep except for Ralis, who volunteered to keep watch over the camp for 3 hours. He walked by Neera, looking down at her and wondering if there's anything she can do about her wild magic. He doesn't want to get rid of her, but if her wild magic endangers the lives of his group, he may have to reject her, for his group's safety. Then he walked by Imoen, who is not fully asleep.

* * *

"Ralis..." Imoen muttered.

* * *

"Huh?" Ralis stopped walking and sat next to Imoen.

* * *

"Can ya tell me a story before I go to sleep?" Imoen asked him.

* * *

Ralis blinked. "What? I'm not a good storyteller." He said.

* * *

"I haven't had a good bedtime story for many days. Back home, Puffguts would always tell me a story. Gorion would tell me a story before bedtime. Why can't you?"

* * *

"Because I've never done it before! I'm not a great storyteller!" Ralis exclaimed in a whisper.

* * *

"Pleeeease?" Imoen pleaded.

* * *

Ralis looked into her innocent eyes.

* * *

_After all the dangers we've been through, how can she __still manage to stay so innocently childlike?_ Ralis wondered to himself.

* * *

He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you a story. What do you want to hear?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"Make one up." Imoen replied.

* * *

Ralis shrugged and cleared his throat, looking at the campfire.

* * *

"... Once upon a time, in Halruaa, there lived a half-elf named Ira. He had never knew or met his parents, he was an orphan." Ralis began.

* * *

"Just like us...?" Imoen whispered.

* * *

Ralis nodded. "Yeah. Just like us. He was raised on the streets, he learned to look after himself. He had no friends, and he never got adopted either, because nobody wanted to befriend "street trash". But Ira never gave up living his life. As he grew older, he managed to get a job working at a bakery, for an elf named Samuel. He loved baking bread. He also made friends with customers who came to buy bread every single day. The bakery was his salvation from the harsh streets of his neighborhood, and Samuel and Ira quickly became close friends. But his happiness didn't last long."

* * *

"Why?" Imoen wanted to know.

* * *

"Because a small gang made up of humans and elves burned Samuel's bakery to the ground." Ralis replied.

* * *

Imoen's eyes widened. "That's terrible...!" She whispered.

* * *

"They were a gang that Ira used to be with. Ira was forced to be back on the streets again, but he didn't want to go back to that life anymore, but fortunately Samuel asked Ira would he like to be his adopted son. Ira happily agreed, so they moved to Cormyr and opened a new bakery together. The end." Ralis concluded.

* * *

"... I've heard better stories than this, but thanks, Ralis." Imoen smiled warmly.

* * *

"There's a lesson behind my story, though." Ralis said.

* * *

"Really?"

* * *

"Yeah. We are like Ira in several ways. Just like how he and Samuel lost the bakery, we lost Gorion... We are forced to leave Candlekeep and our best memories there and venture out into a world that won't always be warm and friendly to us... But we need to stay confident and hope the future will bring us something better. I know it can be hard to say goodbye to yesterday, but sometimes we just have to move on. Understand?" Ralis said.

* * *

Imoen nodded. "I hope things do turn out better. Good night." She yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

"Good night." Ralis smiled, stood up and continued patrolling the camp until Minsc woke up for his shift.

* * *

Ralis and his group got to Beregost in the afternoon. As they shuffled through crowds of people, Ralis could hear the town crier, an 18 year old young man shouting out the latest news report:

* * *

"_Hear ye! Hear ye!_ Bandit raids have increased dramatically in the Sword Coast!"

* * *

Those words weren't music to Ralis' ears.

* * *

"This town is a beautiful place, full of the gullible and stupid." Ralis heard Safana say to herself.

* * *

"Is something troubling you, Ralis?" Rasaad wanted to know.

* * *

"Do you think the Sword Coast is better off if we didn't... Never mind, I'm just talking crazy." Ralis shook his head.

* * *

He decided to go to the blacksmith shop to see what kinds of armor and weapons they have. In front of the shop, they met the elderly man with the hawk-shaped nose and wears red clothes and a pointed hat. This time, unlike the last time Ralis met him, the old man is smoking a calabash pipe.

* * *

"It's that old sod again." Imoen pointed out.

* * *

Ralis immediately recognized him.

* * *

"It's you again!" He exclaimed.

* * *

The old man pulled the pipe out of his mouth, white smoke being exhaled from his mouth.

* * *

"Well now, our paths cross once more." He said.

* * *

"When we first met, I didn't get your name, good sir." Ralis said.

* * *

"I suppose proper introductions are in order, as we will no doubt meet again." The man agreed.

* * *

"I am Ralis." Ralis reached out at the old man for a handshake.

* * *

"My name is Elminster." Elimnster shook Ralis' hand.

* * *

Ralis' eyes widened. The name "Elminster" sounds very familiar!

* * *

"Wait! Elminster? The Sage of Shadowdale? The Old Mage?!" Ralis gasped in awe.

* * *

Ralis couldn't believe his luck. Yesterday he met Drizzt Do'Urden in person, now today he meets Elminster in person? This is too much!

* * *

"Yes, it is I, young one. I've heard nothing but tales of thy exploits in the time we have been apart." Elminster said before smoking on his pipe again.

* * *

"Yes, being a famous adventurer feels... strange, especially when so many people whisper about you." Ralis said, thinking back to the commoners who whispered among themselves, looking at Ralis and his group, and the teenage girls who giggle whenever they see him.

* * *

"Yes, it would seem that thou art destined to have quite the impact on the Sword Coast. Quite the burden for one so young." Elminster noted, stroking his long beard thoughtfully with his right hand.

* * *

_Burdens. If he only knew..._ "You know nothing about my burdens, old man." Ralis said almost in a bitter tone.

* * *

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but I have seen much in my many years. I would agree however, that I have not often seen the like of thee." Elminster said.

* * *

"I'm just an average human. You shan't find anything out of the ordinary in me." Ralis said honestly.

* * *

"Thou may be right. Still, Gorion had faith in thee, and therefore I have no question as to thy competency. All that remain is to determine motive." Elimnster said then put his pipe back in his mouth to smoke a little more.

* * *

Ralis gasped. The legendary mage Elminster himself knows his foster father personally?

* * *

"Gorion? You know him? But you said nothing about him the last time we met." Ralis pressed for more information.

* * *

Elminster stopped smoking.

* * *

"'Twas neither the place nor the time for such things." Elminster said then paused, looking into Ralis' pained expression. "As painful as the circumstances may have been, it was time for thee to forge thine own path." Elminster said, placing a comforting hand on Ralis' shoulder. "One of the most valuable lessons that life has taught me is when NOT to go sticking my pipe in other people's affairs. Such is the case now, as well."

* * *

"B-But Elminster, you could tell me so much that I never knew. About Gorion and myself. Tell me, I beg of you." Ralis pleaded.

* * *

"I fear I cannot. Self discovery is best left to the self, and all thy questions will be answered in time. I will offer a small tidbit of information, though thou hast probably heard from another source already." Elminster paused and whispered into Ralis' right ear.

* * *

"The bandits that thou dost seek make a habit of traveling in the northeast. A search in that direction will no doubt yield fruitful results. With this, I shall take my leave." Elminster then walked away.

* * *

"Thou hast a tendency to attract well known people, Ralis." Dynaheir said.

* * *

"I know. I've heard about Elminster in my studies back in Candlekeep. I also heard that he is a Chosen of Mystra. Gorion also told me stories about him too. Father knew all about Elminster because he personally knew him. I'm in shock." Ralis said.

* * *

"As shocked as you were when you met Drizzt?" Rasaad asked him.

* * *

"Yes, equally. Let's go see what the weapons shop has." Ralis and his group entered the blacksmith shop.

* * *

When Taerom Fuiruim let Ralis and his group see what he has for sale, Ralis noticed that Taerom has a bastard sword for sale that has pure, unbrittle, untainted iron, but unfortunately costs over 3000 gold pieces!

* * *

_Damn this iron crisis!_ Ralis cursed.

* * *

He needed that sword, so he bought it, and helped Dynaheir buy a dagger, a sling and a pack to hold sling bullets, so that she will have some weapon to use other than her magic spells. Taerom also had some fine armor for sale, but they are too expensive to buy, so they left. As Ralis and his group walked through the streets of Beregost, Ralis became more and more uncomfortable as he noticed more commoners, men and women alike glancing at him and whispering among themselves. Ralis began to worry if his growing fame will attract another assassin. Just then, he heard a little girl call his name.

* * *

"Ralis! Ralis!"

* * *

He turned around to see an 8 year old human girl running towards him.

* * *

"Hello there little one. What can I do for you?" Ralis kneeled down on his right leg and asked her warmly.

* * *

"Someone in the Jovial Juggler gave me a gold piece to come find you!" The girl infromed Ralis urgently, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Slow down, breathless child! How did you know who I am?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"Why, everyone here is talking about you. You're the ones who saved the Nashkel mines!" The girl exclaimed, exchanging glances at Ralis and every one of his group members.

* * *

"Momma says that even though we don't like those folks from Amn, there's no reason anyone should suffer so..." The girl said.

* * *

Again, Ralis underestimated the influence of his fame. He smiled at the girl.

* * *

"Thank you, child. Here, you've earned another gold piece." He gave her one gold piece, which means she has two gp now. "I will go to the Jovial Juggler and meet with your benefactor as soon as I am able." Ralis said.

* * *

"Wow! You folks are real nice. Momma says the Sword Coast needs some real heroes, these days... Tymora be with you, okay?" The girl smiled, gave Ralis and his group a courteous nod, then happily ran off after Ralis and the others nodded in return.

* * *

Ralis entered the Jovial Juggler and looked around for the girl's benefactor. There are many patrons here, so Ralis is at aloss of who he is looking for.

* * *

"You guys go buy something to eat and drink. I'll catch up soon." Ralis said, giving Xan, Safana, Neera, Dynaheir, Minsc, Rasaad, Khalid, Jaheira, Neera and Imoen enough coins to buy some mead.

* * *

Ralis walked around hoping someone will recognize him. It didn't take long for him to meet the person who sent the girl to find him. He heard a woman clear her throat behind him and he turned around to see a beautiful red haired woman wearing shiny, silver plate armor. She has dark blue eyes and thin lips.

* * *

"Ralis. I thought it might be you." She shook hands with him, and gestured him to sit at a table with her.

* * *

He reluctantly nodded, pulled out a chair and sat down with her, placing his arms on the table.

* * *

"These southern parts are set quite afire with talk of your work in Nashkel."

* * *

"I am well aware of this." Ralis said, casting the armored woman a look that told her he wants to know who she is and who sent her.

* * *

"... I am Officer Vai of the Flaming Fist and, to be honest, I could use your help." Vai said.

* * *

The Flaming Fists is a mercenary company based in the city of Baldur's Gate where its members serve as the city guards and patrol parts of the Sword Coast where they have jurisdiction to patrol. Ralis smiled. Finally some action.

* * *

"I am honored to be found worthy of your notice, Officer. How may I help you?" Ralis asked politely.

* * *

"My contingent and I are cut off from Baldur's Gate. We haven't recieved new orders for close to a week and, to be honest, I don't like the feel of this at all. The bandit raids have been getting worse since you returned from Nashkel. I used to think that they were just your usual brigands out to make a quick buck in troubled times, but not anymore." Vai said.

* * *

"I used to believe the same thing." Ralis admitted.

* * *

"It's becoming clear that they are working for someone... One way or another, I've got to get my troops back to the Gate. I'll pay 50 gold pieces for every bandit scalp you can bring me, and spread the news. I want this whole operation cleared before winter comes. Can you do this?"

* * *

"Yes, Officer Vai. I'll see what I can do." Ralis agreed then left to join his group.

* * *

He sat down in an empty chair between Safana and Neera.

* * *

"So, what's our next move, Ralis?" She asked after biting her melted cheese sandwich.

* * *

"A Flaming Fist officer named Vai wants us to take care of the escalating bandit problems before winter." Ralis replied.

* * *

"But that's many months away, and its still summer. We have plenty of time." Neera said.

* * *

Ralis shrugged.

* * *

"Maybe so..." He sighed then called to the bartender. "Give me dark mead and a ham sandwich with tomato, lettuce and mayonnaise, please."

* * *

Then Ralis looked at the book and wand he stole from Sil's cave.

* * *

"I don't even know what these are. Whatever this book is, it is sealed shut." Ralis said, trying to pry the book open, but to no avail.

* * *

"Let me see that, dear." Safana said, and Ralis handed her the book and wand.

* * *

"Hmm... I know someone in Nashkel who may be able to identify this book and wand. I'll be back as soon as I've figured it out." Safana said, leaving the inn with the book and wand to go to Nashkel by herself.

* * *

"There she goes. I'm so glad she's gone! I don't like her attitude." Neera sighed in relief.

* * *

Ralis opened the scroll case he carried and reviewed the letter that Tazok sent to Mulahey.

* * *

"I should look back into this letter. Maybe I'm missing something..." Ralis wondered aloud. The letter says:

* * *

"_My servant Mulahey,_

_Your progress in disrupting the flow of iron ore does not go as well as it should. How stupid can you be to allow your __kobolds to murder the miners?! With your presence revealed, you should be wary of enemies sent to stop your __operation. Your task is a simple one; if you continue to show that you can't do the job, you will be replaced. I will not __send the kobolds you have requested as I need all the troops I posess to stop the flow of iron into this region. With this __message, I have sent more of the mineral poison that you require. If you have any problems then send a message to my__new contact in Beregost. His name is Tranzig, and he'll be staying at Feldepost's Inn._

_Tazok_"

* * *

Ralis smiled.

* * *

"Bingo," He whispered with a growing grin.

* * *

"What?" Neera asked curiously.

* * *

"We have a lead. Let's go to Feldepost Inn and interrogate this Tranzig so we can discover the source of the bandit raids somewhere northeast." Ralis said to his group.

* * *

After they were done eating and drinking, they headed over to Feldepost Inn. As soon as they got there, Ralis walked up to the bartender.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, do you have someone named Tranzig staying here?"

* * *

"As a matter of fact, I do. He's upstairs in room 13. "The bartender said.

* * *

"Thanks." Ralis nodded and before he could leave, the Bartended stopped him saying:

* * *

"Hold on a minute. Can I ask ye somethng?"

* * *

"... Sure." Ralis turned around and nodded.

* * *

"Be honest. I got some nice looking waitresses, don't I?" The bartender asked, concluding his question with a goofy, perverted laugh.

* * *

Ralis looked around at the waitresses serving foods and drinks to the customers. The bartender is right, they are nice looking. Some waitresses have petite figures, some have voluptuous figures.

* * *

"Yeah, not bad." Ralis told the bartender with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Which one do ye fancy, eh?" The bartender asked. Ralis started blushing.

* * *

"Uh... I got business to take care of. I'll get back to you on that." He told the bartender and asked Minsc, Xan, Dynaheir and Neera to accompany him upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in room 13, Tranzig, a male human with short black hair who is an invoker, is impatiently pacing around, mumbling angrily to himself, tightening his grip on his quarterstaff.

* * *

"I don't want to be here... I _really_ don't want to be here..." He kept mumbling to himself.

* * *

Just then, someone came knocking at his door.

* * *

"Who is it?" Tranzig called, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

* * *

"Housekeeping." Ralis answered back, trying to sound like young woman.

* * *

Tranzig sighed and approached the door. He opened the door and Ralis, Minsc, Xan, Dynaheir and Neera barged in as Tranzig backed away from them in confusion.

* * *

"Wh-who are you? Why do you bother me? Can't ya see that I'm in a hurry to get out of this damn town?" Tranzig exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Ralis and Minsc crossed their arms.

* * *

"Oh I'm sure you have plenty of time to share with us. Sit down." Ralis pushed Tranzig's chest and he fell back in a chair.

* * *

Then Ralis walked over to the empty chair next to Tranzig and planted his left foot on it, resting his arms on his left leg.

* * *

"You and I are going to play a simple game. It's called "20 Questions". I ask you a question, and you answer. Now let's begin. Could you tell us WHY you are in a hurry?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Tranzig scowled sharply at Ralis.

* * *

"I'm not gonna tell youse guys anything. Git outta my face." Tranzig spat, shifting his scowling gaze at Minsc, Neera, Xan and Dynaheir as well.

* * *

"Oooh! Strike one! You won't get rid of us that easily. We know you're up to no good. Now tell us everything you know, or things will get real ugly." Ralis said.

* * *

Tranzig slowly shook his head, chuckling.

* * *

"I ain't no pig, scum. You ain't gonna make me squeal that easily."

* * *

"Oh, we have ways of making you do that." Ralis said, slowly drawing his dirk out. "We know what you're up to, buddy. Come clean with us, and maybe we'll let you live. Maybe."

* * *

"Ya know what I'm up to, eh? Well, maybe somethin' ya don't know is my magic skills. Ya might not believe me but if you ain't outta my face for the next 5 seconds, I'll blast ya to kingdom come!" Tranzig exclaimed.

* * *

"You? Wielding magic? I can't suspend my disbelief any longer. Calm down, or I will have to hurt you." Ralis warned him calmly.

* * *

"One..." Tranzig began to count down. "Two... Three..." Tranzig had his back turned on Minsc, Dynaheir, Xan and Neera, only facing Ralis. Taking advantage of this, Neera was about to cast a magic missile at Tranzig, but a wild surge happened and everyone turned deaf. Ralis couldn't hear a thing. When Ralis saw Tranzig mouth the word "five", Tranzig realized that he couldn't hear his voice or anything else anymore. Taking advantage of the confusion, Ralis stabbed Tranzig in the chest with his dirk and he collapsed dead. 30 seconds later, Ralis, Minsc, Dynaheir, Xan and Neera regained their hearing.

* * *

"By the Three! What was that?!" Dynaheir asked in bewilderment.

* * *

"Oh... I forgot to tell you guys... Neera is a wild mage. She can't control her magic sometimes.

* * *

They cast their eyes on Neera.

* * *

"Is that true?" Minsc asked her.

* * *

"Yes... Sometimes my spells go wrong. Anything could happen when my spells go wrong." Neera admitted shamefully.

* * *

"By the Three, child! Thy should learn how to handle thy magic spells better! You could hurt anyone, even yourself!" Dynaheir scolded Neera.

* * *

"I know... I know... I just wish there was a way I could tame my abilities..." Neera moaned shamefully.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis checked Tranzig's body and found a letter. He opened it.

* * *

"Well well. Looks like we didn't have to interrogate this man to get what we wanted after all. Look at what this letter says, guys." Ralis said.

* * *

_"Tranzig, I am perplexed as to why Mulahey has not communicated with us in some while. You are to go to the mines __and find out the condition of his operation. You are also to collect any iron that may have been stolen by the kobolds. __Our next raid will most likely take place at Peldvale or Larswood, so visit either of those areas and track us back to our __camp._

_Tazok_"

* * *

Ralis grinned at Minsc, Dynaheir and Neera standing next to him. "We have our lead." Ralis said smugly. They rejoined Rasaad, Imoen, Khalid and Jaheira and left Feldepost Inn. As soon as they came outside, a guard stopped them. "Ralis Rutela? Kelddath Ormlyr wants to see you and your group right away." The guard said. So Ralis and his group paid a visit to the governor of Beregost himself.

* * *

Ralis and his group stood in the office of Kelddath Ormlyr. Ralis looked at Beregost's coat of arms hanging on the wall, which is red colored on the upper part and blue on the lower parts of the coat of arms, and at the bottom part is a shining sun with frowning eyes and a nose.

* * *

"At last, I meet the famous Ralis and his group of mercenaries." Kelddath came over to Ralis and shook his hand.

* * *

"Please don't call us that, sir. There are many mercenaries about, but some, if not most of them don't have a strong moral code like I do." Ralis said.

* * *

"Of course. We need more people like you and your group. That's why I called you here, to ask for a favor." Kelddath said.

* * *

"A favor?" Ralis pressed the governor for more information.

* * *

"We got a caravan ready for an 8 hour trip to Friendly Arm to deliver a new shipment of weapons and armor for the Friendly Arm Inn to sale. But with bandit raids increasing at an alarming rate, the wagon drivers are getting nervous, the Flaming Fist is walking blind around the Sword Coast without new orders issued from their headquarters at Baldur's Gate, and Kagain doesn't have any mercenaries to hire as escorts. Ralis, will you and your group ride with the caravan and protect it from bandits?"

* * *

"Yes sir. We were planning on going to Friendly Arm Inn anyway." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Kelddath smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

Ralis and his group took a ride inside a wagon train with 4 Flaming Fist members behind another wagon train that carried the cache of tainted weapons and armor to Friendly Arm. After 3 hours of riding in silence, Ralis decided to get to know Xan, Dynaheir and Minsc better.

* * *

"Where are you from, Dynaheir?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"Well, I am from Rashemen, a nation far east. I came to the west with Minsc as my bodyguard."

* * *

"Oh, that's nice. So both of you are from Rashemen." Ralis nodded in interest.

* * *

"Precisely. Minsc is on his "dejemma", which is a rite of passage." Dynaheir added.

* * *

"Is that some kind of coming of age type of trial?" Ralis guessed.

* * *

"Correct! As a berserker warrior from Rashemen, it is my duty to protect the fair Dynaheir, a young but talented wizard specializing in invocation magic." Minsc proudly declared.

* * *

Ralis snickered. "Hey! That rhymes! Fair Dynaheir! But seriously, Minsc, why did you and Dynaheir come so far west?"

* * *

"I don't know, but I dare not question the motives of Dynaheir, I know she has good reasons for coming to the Sword Coast." Minsc said.

* * *

"So, when you complete your dajemma, what happens?" Ralis asked Minsc.

* * *

"I want to be accepted into the Ice Dragon berserker lodge when Dynaheir and I return to Rashemen. It's been my lifelong dream. Boo and I strive for great things in our lives." Minsc looked down at the hamster in his hands.

* * *

Boo squeaked at Minsc, his squeaks barely audible to Ralis's ears.

* * *

Then Ralis turned his attention to Xan, who was staring out at the opening behind the wagon train.

* * *

"Where are you from, Xan?" Ralis asked him. Xan slowly glanced at Ralis and said wistfully:

* * *

"I am from Evereska, which means "fortress home" when translated from elvish. It is a valley in the Western Heartlands. It's a valley encircled with 12 hills known as the Shaeradim, which was sculpted into a large terraced garden, inhabited by moon and sun elves. I am a eladrin, or a high elf. I'm part of the Greycloaks of Evereska, a organization of inspectors and law enforcers."

* * *

"Let me guess. The Greycloaks sent you here to investigate the iron crisis, right?" Ralis guessed.

* * *

Xan smiled a little. "You're smarter than you look."

* * *

"Were you happy to take on this task for the Greycloaks?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Quite the opposite." Xan replied.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "Do you always have such a bleak outlook on life? Your attitude will someday have a negative effect on this group's morale. I won't stand for it." Ralis warned Xan. He just shrugged indifferently.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles down the road, two mercenary groups called the Blacktalons and the Chill are preparing to ambush another caravan and steal their iron and gold. They hid behind the trees and bushes near the road. The Blacktalons are a merc group based out of Iriaebor that primarily take contracts guarding and raiding caravans. The Chill is a demihuman military band made up of goblins, hobgoblins, kobolds, ogres, orcs, gnolls and flinds. There are 8 members of the Blacktalon merc group and 5 hobgoblins and 3 goblins of the Chill waiting to ambush a caravan. They were slowly growing bored, and the Blacktalons have an uneasy alliance with the Chill.

* * *

"Any minute now... Any minute. A caravan will come down this road and we'll catch 'em like flies in a spider web." A Blacktalon Elite said with confidence.

* * *

"You sure we can trust that lot, sir? Just because Taugosz says Tazok has them under control doesn't mean they won't backstab us when we complete our contract." A low ranked Blacktalon grunt said, keeping a watchful eye on members of the Chill hiding in the bushes on the other side of the road.

* * *

The Blacktalon Elite sighed and said: "Look, it's only business. This is just a temporary alliance. Taugosz said that once Tazok helps the Zhentarim get what they want, we don't have to be all buddy-buddy with that goblin lot." The elite said.

* * *

"Tazok works for the Zhentarim...?" The Blacktalon grunt shuddered.

* * *

The Zhentarim are a 100 year old lawful/neutral evil merc company with more power and influence than any merc organization. They are a force to be feared and reckoned with.

* * *

"That's what I heard. The boss doesn't tell me everything he knows, alright?" The Blacktalon Elite replied in mild annoyance.

* * *

"If we really are working for the Zhentarim, they must be up to something huge." Another Blacktalon grunt said.

* * *

"Hey! Shh! There's a caravan coming our way." The Blacktalon Elite whispered, spotting a caravan coming many yards away down the road.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the wagon train Ralis and his group and the 4 Flaming Fist members are riding on, Ralis was telling Imoen, Neera and one of the Flaming Fist members, a human named Davis a joke.

* * *

"And so, the ankheg said to the cricket: "Wh-"" Ralis stopped in mid sentence when he saw an arrow pierce through the fabric sheets of the wagon train and almost hit his head.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Davis exclaimed.

* * *

"That was an arrow!" Ralis declared.

* * *

Then Ralis heard the screams of the wagon drivers and the frightened neighs of the horses that pulled the wagons as the bandits began their attack on the caravan!

* * *

"I knew this would happen!" The other Flaming Fist member cried.

* * *

"Inside the wagon, now!" Davis yelled at the wagon drivers and they crawled into the wagon for safety.

* * *

"Come on! Let's teach these bastards a lesson!" Davis declared, raising a clenched fist in the air.

* * *

Davis and the other 3 Flaming Fist members, including Ralis, Khalid, Jaheira, Xan, Rasaad, Imoen, Neera, Minsc and Dynaheir jumped out of the wagon to begin fighting against the bandits.

* * *

"Spare no one!" One of the hobgoblins yelled.

* * *

The Blacktalon and Chill members who are armed with bows and arrows stayed hidden behind the bushes and trees, taking potshots at Ralis and the others while their allies who are armed with swords engaged them in melee combat.

* * *

"Eeeyaah!" Davis yelled, bringing his sword down to strike a Blacktalon member, but he blocked the blow with his own sword and kicked Davis back.

* * *

Ralis came charging at a hobgoblin armed with a broadsword, swinging his bastard swords in fury. The hobgoblin tried to block Ralis's attacks, but since Ralis is using two swords, he managed to stab the hobgoblin in the chest. Imoen managed to dodge an arrow and fired her own arrow at a Blacktalon grunt, her arrow lodging itself in his neck. The other two Flaming Fist members battled two goblins and defeated them easily. Next they engaged two Blacktalon members armed with two longswords. One of the Flaming Fist members got killed by being shot in the back by a Blacktalon archer hiding behind one of the trees. Khalid managed to protect himself from being shot by an arrow from a Chill member with his shield, and almost immediately after protecting himself, a hobgoblin armed with a warhammer came charging at Khalid, yelling. Khalid dodged the hammer and struck down the hobgoblin before he could recover from missing his surprise attack.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Davis yelled.

* * *

"We can make it! Have faith!" Ralis yelled back while blocking sword strikes from another Blacktalon grunt.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the bushes of the forest, not far from the chaos of the Blacktalons and Chill fighting against Ralis, his group and the remaining Flaming Fist members, a male elf named Kivan wached the carnage unfold.

* * *

_It's them... Tazok's __dogs... Deheriana... I will avenge you, no matter what it takes..._ Kivan thought to himself, deciding to help Ralis and the others fight off the Chill and Blacktalons.

* * *

"Eat this!" Imoen yelled before firing an arrow at a hobgoblin who just killed the 2nd Flaming Fist member with an ice arrow.

* * *

"_Guuhhh...!_" The hobgoblin moaned after getting shot in the head by Imoen.

* * *

After firing a magic missile at a goblin, Xan, wielded his moonblade and engaged a Blacktalon Elite in melee combat. Their swords clashed at each other. Minsc, armed with his large sword, helped Davis take on one goblin and a Blacktalon member. Minsc almost got shot in the head by a hobgoblin archer. It's a good thing that hobgoblin isn't a sharpshooter. Neera tried to cast an illusion of fireball magic spell at the remaining Blacktalon archers to flush them out from hiding behind the trees, but before she could release the illusion of the fireball to come hurling at the archers, one of them managed to shoot an arrow at her, disrupting the spell as the arrow hit Neera's left shoulder.

* * *

"Aaugh!" Neera yelped in pain and jumped back into the wagon for cover.

* * *

Dynaheir was a bit more luckier. She managed to cast a Horror spell on the Blacktalon archers, causing their minds to descend into uncontrollable panic, making them run around in fear as if hellhounds are hunting them down, and Davis and the remaining Flaming Fists took care of them. Ralis heard Neera cry out when she got shot and as soon as he cut down the hobgoblin he was fighting, he ran to the wagon to check on Neera.

* * *

"Damn it!" He cursed when he saw the arrow stuck into her left shoulder.

* * *

"I need Tenser's floating bandage over here!" Neera whined, wincing in pain.

* * *

"Hold on. Let me get this out." Ralis grabbed the arrow and tried to pull it out of Neera's wound.

* * *

Neera whined in pain as Ralis pulled on the arrow with all his might. After a final pull, Ralis managed to pull the arrow out. Tears were in Neera's eyes, being tormented by so much pain. Ralis examined Neera's wound.

* * *

"... You'll be okay, Neera. Look at me, you will be okay." Ralis tried to comfort her.

* * *

Neera nodded slowly. Ralis then put his hands on Neera's wound to see just how bad it is, and something unexpected happened. Blue light shone on Ralis' fingertips and the light moved down to Neera's wound, covering the wound in blinding blue light. When the light disappeared, Neera's wounds were completely healed, and Neera is no longer in pain. Ralis's eyes widened.

* * *

"What... What did you do...?" Neera asked Ralis in a surprised whisper.

* * *

"... I... I healed you somehow..." Ralis replied, almost speechless.

* * *

"How did you know you could do that?" Neera asked him.

* * *

"I didn't." Ralis shook his head in denial.

* * *

When Ralis jumped out of the wagon, he saw that the battle is getting bad. All the Flaming Fist members, including Davis is dead, and there are only 3 Blacktalons and 3 members of the Chill left. Just when it seemed like this battle may take a bad turn, someone nearby shot the Blacktalon Elite member in the head with extreme prescision.

* * *

"What was that?" Xan looked around in confusion.

* * *

Ralis scanned the area until he saw a hooded elf standing up from behind the bushes armed with an arrow.

* * *

"Finally, some backup!" Ralis grinned.

* * *

"Hey! Up there!" A Blacktalon yelled.

* * *

"Kill him!" One of the hobgoblins yelled.

* * *

The hooded figure, Kivan, ducked down behind the bushes, dodging the arrows. Jaheira took down a hobgoblin, stabbing it in the chest with her spear, and Dynaheir fired two magic missiles at a goblin, knocking him off hs feet and slamming him against a tree with great force. Kivan emerged from behind a tree to fire an arrow at a hobgoblin, then he jumped down to the road to engage the remaining Blacktalons and Chills using his halberd. With Ralis and his group's help, they eventually defeated all the raiders. The four wagon drivers and the horses that pull the wagons are fortunately unharmed. The wagon drivers emerged from their hiding places.

* * *

"Is... Is it over?" One of them asked.

* * *

"Yes, it's over." Jaheira replied for Ralis.

* * *

"Excellent! Thank you very much! We'll never forget this!" One of the wagon drivers said.

* * *

Ralis shook Kivan's hand. Ralis could tell that he is an elf.

* * *

"Thank you, stranger. I'm Ralis."

* * *

"Kivan." He replied.

* * *

"You know, I could use an elf like you. We're searching for the source of the bandit raids. We're hunting for someone named Tazok, who is behind the iron crisis." Ralis said.

* * *

Kivan's eyes widened. He never expected this group to have the same goal as he does.

* * *

_This can't be coincidence..._ Kivan thought. "So he is behind the iron crisis as well? Consider us allies, Ralis. I will join you." Kivan agreed.

* * *

Then they climbed back on board the wagon train and the caravan continued transporting its cache of armor and weapons, including their heroes to the Friendly Arm as the sun slowly fell from the sky, making way for nightfall.

* * *

It is the 9th of Mirtul, 1368 DR, and the caravan that Ralis and his group defended has safely reached Friendly Arm. A few Friendly Arm guards arrived to help the wagon drivers unload the crates full of weapons and armor.

* * *

"Ah. Another batch of tainted weapons, armor and farming tools, eh, Will?" One of the guards spoke to one of the wagon drivers who has short blonde hair.

* * *

Will, the blonde man snorted in derision.

* * *

"I'll take tainted weapons, tools and armor any day. In these dark times, you can't be picky." Will replied, helping one of the guards unload a large crate out of the wagon.

* * *

"But if it weren't for this damned iron crisis, life would be a little more easier, and the bandits wouldn't be so desperate to get their hands on iron." A dark skinned Friendly Arm guard said.

* * *

"If it weren't for this Ralis and his lot, we wouldn't be here." Will gestured over to Ralis and his group.

* * *

The guards took notice of Ralis and shook his hands, even the hands of the rest of his group.

* * *

"Ah, so you're Ralis, the hero of Nashkel mines." The dark skinned guard said to Ralis.

* * *

"That I am." Ralis replied, proudly patting his pack full of bandit scalps that he took from the dead bandits before they left the area where the raid happened.

* * *

"So tell me, what motivated you to clean out the mines? Did you do it for money or for personal reasons?"

* * *

"I done it out of the goodness in my heart. We can't let this iron crisis continue. It not only affects the Sword Coast but also all of Faerun." Ralis replied.

* * *

The dark skinned guard nodded.

* * *

"Spoken like a true hero, something that is in short supply here other than pure iron. Thank you all for your support." The guard said before helping the other guards unload the crates full of weapons, armor and farming tools.

* * *

"This group shows promise exceptional." Dynaheir smiled proudly.

* * *

"Come on, guys, let's get some sleep before we head out bandit hunting tomorrow." Ralis said, then they went inside the inn.

* * *

The first thing Ralis did as soon as he and his group enter the inn is search for Dorn, the half-orc he promised would invite him as one of his companions. He found Dorn sitting at a table drinking mead and eating pasta at the lower left corner of the room. Ralis approached him.

* * *

"Well met, Dorn." Ralis greeted him.

* * *

Dorn looked up at Ralis, and his face turned into a mild scowl. Ralis took that as his way of smiling in approval.

* * *

"Well met, Ralis. My blade is wasted in this place. Do you have need of it?" Dorn replied.

* * *

Ralis scratched his nose.

* * *

"Indeed. We're off bandit hunting tomorrow and I wanted to invite you in."

* * *

"Good. I knew you would realize your mistake sooner or later." Dorn said.

* * *

"First my party and I need some rest. We just got here protecting a caravan from a bandit raid and that took a lot of energy from me." Ralis said, rolling his head until he could feel his vertebrae crack two times.

* * *

"You aren't the only one who is tired." Jaheira added in.

* * *

"Yeah. Casting spells isn't as easy as it looks." Neera joined in.

* * *

Ralis then yawned, "I can't wait to lay down on a soft matress." He managed to say while he was yawning.

* * *

"Hold, Ralis. Before we turn in for the night, I need to speak to you about something." Dorn said.

* * *

"Aye, what is it?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"After our meeting, I came across a lead that involves my vendetta. you remember Senjak and Dorotea, do you?"

* * *

"Those brigands? Aye." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Well, I have a lead on another one of my former companions, the necromancer Kryll. She was seen east of the Nashkel mines, but I know nothing more specific. When I returned to Nashkel after our meeting, I found a woman who knew where I could find Kryll, but she did not respond well to my investigation."

* * *

"So where is she now?" Ralis asked, worried that Dorn's kind of interrogation is the brutal kind.

* * *

"Taris, as she is called, is somewhere in Nashkel. She was searching for her husband, or somthing like that. I do not commit such trivialities to memory."

* * *

"I'll keep her in mind the next time we return to Nashkel." Ralis promised.

* * *

The next morning, the 10th of Mirtul, Ralis, Neera, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Xan, Rasaad, Dorn and Kivan left Friendly Arm and traveled northwest to Peldevale. With Ralis's money, Dorn bought a crossbow and a few bolts before leaving with them. A couple hours later, as they trekked through the forest, they eventually found themselves in a part of the forest where the trees almost block out all the sunlight, only letting in several rays of sunlight shine through the canopy. Ralis heard and saw all kinds of wildlife. He heard birds chirping cheerfully, a family of rabbits and baby rabbits hopping about, staying together like a close family, and he saw a hummingbird suck some nectar out of a flower. The whole scenery made Ralis smile in awe. When he turned his attention to Kivan who is walking next to him, Ralis noticed that he is not smiling at all, and Ralis couldn't help but wonder why. He doesn't know Kivan very well, but he can tell that Kivan has a very gruff personality.

* * *

"Kivan." Ralis called him.

* * *

"What?" He answered back, his voice unemotional as usual.

* * *

"Tell me a little about yourself." Ralis replied.

* * *

"... I'm from the forests of Shilmista, a forest near the Snowflake Mountains. I haven't been there for a few years. Does that answer your question?" Kivan replied unemotionally.

* * *

Ralis could feel it. Somehow, he could feel it in his heart and soul. Kivan has probably lost someone very dear to him.

* * *

"Not everything," Ralis replied honestly.

* * *

"Just get it overwith." Kivan said gruffly, not even bothering to look at Ralis as they continued walking.

* * *

It's now or never. Time to ask Kivan the big question.

* * *

"I can sense it. Somehow, I can sense it. You and I, we probably got something in common. Have you ever lost someone close to you or dear to you?" Ralis called when he stopped walking.

* * *

Kivan was about to walk through a ray of sunlight shining through the canopy but he stopped as soon as he heard Ralis's question. Everyone stopped walking, waiting to see how Kivan would respond to Ralis' question. Kivan sighed, but it almost sounded like a frustrated growl.

* * *

"... I had a mate. Her name was Deheriana. We were on a romantic journey a few years ago." Kivan said.

* * *

He pulled down his hood, revealing his long, dark hair in the sunlight shining down on him like a spotlight in a theatre.

* * *

Then he turned around facing Ralis, Neera, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Xan, Rasaad and Dorn.

* * *

"One day on our sojourn, we were waylaid and captured by a group of brigands." Kivan told them, his face etched with sadness.

* * *

"This half-ogre bastard, Tazok, who is the leader of the bandits, tortured Deheriana and I for his sick, twisted amusement." Kivan continued.

* * *

Ralis' heart heaved, including Imoen, Khalid, Neera, Minsc, Dynaheir and Rasaad.

* * *

"M-m-my gods..." Khalid whispered.

* * *

Ralis slowly hung his head down as if he is ashamed. Hearing how Rasaad lost his brother was bad enough, but now _THIS?_

* * *

_What in the hell is wrong with this world?_ Ralis wondered to himself.

* * *

"It was difficult, but I eventually escaped the bandit camp, but I couldn't save Deheriana..." Kivan said as he walked over to a nearby daisy and plucked it off the ground.

* * *

Ralis could clearly see the grief in Kivan's eyes, and it hurt his heart so badly to see it. Then Kivan dropped the daisy and the grief in his eyes were immediately gone.

* * *

"Ever since that day, I swore revenge on Tazok. He will pay for what he has done." Kivan growled.

* * *

Ralis could feel his own rage brewing.

* * *

"They'll all pay." Ralis clenched his fists.

* * *

Then he and his group continued moving on. _They'll pay. They'll all pay. Gorion's killer, Gamaz's killers, even Tazok and his __bandits. They will ALL PAY!_ Ralis screamed in his thoughts.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ralis and his group are out in the forest with the thick canopy and the sun is shining down on them once more. Eventually cloudy clouds came rolling in, blocking out the sun.

* * *

"Finally. That sun was making me sweat in my armor." Minsc sighed in relief.

* * *

"That goes for both of us." Ralis added.

* * *

"Do we even know where the bandit camp is located?" Rasaad asked Ralis.

* * *

"Well, it isn't much, but according to the note sent from Tazok to Tranzig, if we find the bandits here in this part of The Wood of Sharp Teeth, we should be close to the bandit camp." Ralis said.

* * *

"Even if we attack the bandit camp and kill everyone, it doesn't mean the raids will completely stop." Xan declared.

* * *

"Are thou always like this? Where is thy sense of confidence in you?" Dynaheir asked Xan incredulously.

* * *

Xan didn't bother to reply.

* * *

Just then, as soon as Ralis and his group stepped out into an open area, he saw a hodded figure emerge from the cluster of trees many yards ahead and run towards them at full speed.

* * *

"Who is that?" Neera wondered aloud.

* * *

The figure sprinted towards Ralis, almost tackling him, but he isn't that light.

* * *

"Help me! If you don't help me, they'll kill me." The hooded figure pleaded Ralis, making sure her hood fully obscured her face.

* * *

She wore leather gloves and long leather boots and studded leather armor. Ralis, feeling sympathy for this mysterious woman decided to help her out, no strings attatched.

* * *

"Calm down, we'll help you. Just tell us who you are." Ralis said.

* * *

"My name is Viconia. I... I'm not from around here." She replied.

* * *

"Okay, Viconia, hide behind that tree over there." Ralis nodded, pointing at a nearby tree.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me." Viconia nodded, again, making sure her face is obscured.

* * *

Kivan was scowling at her suspiciously for reasons Ralis is unsure of, but other than that, he did nothing. She quickly hid behind the tree. Almost immediately as soon as she hid, a Flaming Fist mercenary came running towards Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Hail, travelers. I am a member of the Flaming Fist. Have you seen a dark elf run by a few seconds ago?"

* * *

"A dark elf?" Ralis paused, thinking.

* * *

He honestly hasn't seen a dark elf.

* * *

"No, not really." Ralis added.

* * *

"Well, I am hunting a female dark elf. She is wanted for murder of the foulest sort. Since she is a drow, she is obviously evil." The man said.

* * *

"Yes yes, I am aware of the foul reputation of the drow race, but-" Ralis's eyes widened.

* * *

It just occurred to him that the hooded woman he is helping is the drow the Flaming Fist member is looking for! Ralis's first instinct was to snitch on her, but something prevented Ralis from doing that. He knew from his studies back in Candlekeep during his childhood that the drow are generally an evil subrace of elves, murdering for power and to appease Lolth, the spider queen. But he couldn't help but wonder if Viconia is in any way like Drizzt. Ralis then had half a mind to throw the Flaming Fist member off Viconia's trail, or in the worst case scenario, kill him. Because drow have an infamous reputation, almost no one will give a chance for a drow like Drizzt to show that he or she is different from his evil kin. _Ignorant, blind justice_ is what Ralis calls it. But if Viconia did murder someone, she needs to pay for her crimes. Hopefully her sentence would be a few years in the garrison instead of execution, but that seems unlikely.

* * *

"What do you intend to do once you capture her?" Ralis asked the FF mercenary.

* * *

"Kill her, of course." The guard replied.

* * *

No good. Time for Plan B.

* * *

"... If the hooded woman I just saw was a drow, she ran off that way." Ralis said, pointing down to his right.

* * *

"Thank you, citizen." The FF mercenary nodded and ran off to the direction Ralis pointed.

* * *

As soon as the Flaming Fist member was out of sight, Viconia slowly re-emerged from behind the tree. Ralis' gut tightened.

* * *

"Viconia, are you...?" Ralis began to say.

* * *

Viconia pulled down her hood, revealing that she truly is a drow. Like all dark elves, Viconia's skin is black as obsidian, and her long hair and eyebrows are white as snow.

* * *

"I knew it!" Kivan sneered.

* * *

"Ralis, why did thou lie to the guard?" Dynaheir questioned Ralis in confusion.

* * *

Ralis's gut tightened even more.

* * *

"Everyone, calm down and let's act like civilized humanoids here." Ralis said, trying to ease the rising tensions.

* * *

"Here it comes..." Xan moaned, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Civilized humanoids? The drow don't even know the meaning of the word "civilized"!" Kivan exclaimed, drawing his dagger and pointing its blade at Viconia's face.

* * *

She didn't even flinch. She just took a deep breath and said:

* * *

"I know what all of you are thinking. You see my dark skin and won't trust me for it. I am a dark elf, but I am an outcast."

* * *

"Outcast?! You spit lies from your cursed tongue, drow!" Kivan was on the verge of attacking Viconia until Ralis grabbed his outstreched arm which held the dagger and pushed it down.

* * *

"Kivan! Stand down!" Ralis commanded, glaring at Kivan, which shocked Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid, Imoen and even Kivan.

* * *

"Ralis! You know the drow are evil and deserve to face justice!" Minsc declared incredulously.

* * *

Ralis chuckled at the irony of the situation from his perspective.

* * *

"What is this "justice" that we speak of? Are we blind or stupid? The way how this looks, it seems more like blind hatred than justice." Ralis announced.

* * *

Kivan spun Ralis around and grabbed his shoulders roughly.

* * *

"Wake up! If we show this drow even a sliver of compassion, she will turn against us and kill us all in the name of that damn Spider Queen, just like the rest of her kind!" Kivan exclaimed in Ralis's face.

* * *

"Kivan speaks the truth, child. Thou hast noble intentions, but the drow are evil inside and out." Dynaheir tried reasoning with Ralis.

* * *

"I no longer recieve my powers from the spider god you surface dwellers fear so." Viconia admitted.

* * *

All eyes focused on her.

* * *

"The goddess Shar grants me wisdom, and she is a surface divinity. If you'd let me join your group, I would be most grateful. I have nowhere else to go."

* * *

_Oh this is not good. And Rasaad recieves wisdom __from Shar's opposite, Selune..._ Ralis thought, worried that inviting Viconia will not only spark uneasy tensions with Kivan, Dynaheir, Minsc and Imoen, but also between Rasaad.

* * *

And Ralis hoped that Viconia would be like Drizzt. What Ralis and his group doesn't know is that Viconia is the last survivor of House DeVir in the drow city Menzoberranzan. On the night of Drizzt Do'Urden's birth a century ago, House DeVir was destroyed by House Do'Urden because House DeVir fell out of favour with Lolth. Viconia refused to sacrifice a baby, disliking the methods of serving Lolth (not for the same reasons as Drizzt dislikes them), leading to House DeVir's downfall, and somehow she managed to escape the drow city without anyone but Lolth knowing that she survived. The only two drow of House DeVir that survived are Alton and Viconia. One century after the event, Alton dedicated his life to avenging House DeVir by trying to kill Drizzt, but he obviously failed at the cost of his life, and Viconia managed to escape to the surface somehow. Ralis instinctively knew that if Viconia betrayed Lolth, then she will seek vengance one day.

* * *

"It doesn't matter which deity you serve drow. You are a threat that needs to be purged!" Kivan yelled, getting ready to attack Viconia, but something unexpected happened.

* * *

Kivan felt someone slug his face so hard, he was sent falling to the grass, his face stung from the blow. Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid and Imoen gasped in shock. Neera, Jaheira, Rasaad and Xan only widened their eyes in surprise. Dorn looked on with cold indifference, crossing his arms. Kivan looked up to see Ralis standing over him, his vision blurry.

* * *

"You... You... Why...?" Kivan managed to say even though he was dizzy from the unexpected blow.

* * *

"Gorion would have none of this, Ralis! 'Tis shameful!" Khalid exclaimed.

* * *

"Must I watch over this group like a nanny the child?!" Dynaheir exclaimed.

* * *

"Mutton mongerin' riff raff." Imoen said, turning away in disgust.

* * *

"Yes, Boo, I agree. Ralis could use a swift kick in the morals." Minsc said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Ralis's anger reached a boiling point. "ENOUGH! _THAT'S ENOUGH __FROM ALL OF YOU!_" Ralis shouted in anger. "All of you should be ashamed of how barbaric you act in front of this dark elf woman! I am clearly aware of the evil nature of the drow. But we are letting our knowledge about the general nature of the drow overrule our better judgement." Ralis said.

* * *

At that moment, Kivan stood up, wiping blood off the edge of his lips.

* * *

"If you knew how many times a year drow come to the surface to murder hundreds of innocent elves, you wouldn't be spinning this nonsense." Kivan growled.

* * *

Ralis glared back at Kivan.

* * *

"Contrary to popular belief, I can imagine. But we don't give one drow enough opportunity to change. Like Drizzt for example. Drizzt has already proven himself to be a good natured drow, but there are people out there, human and elf alike who hate the drow so much, they would judge Drizzt before they get to know him. What would you do, Kivan? If Drizzt was standing here instead of Viconia, would you judge him by his skin, or by his character?" Ralis's question shut Kivan up.

* * *

"What about all of you?" Ralis turned his attention to Dynaheir, Minsc, Imoen and Khalid. They couldn't say anything either. Rasaad stepped forward.

* * *

"I know you mean well, Ralis. I trust your judgement." Rasaad said.

* * *

Ralis felt relieved knowing someone supports him.

* * *

"Me too!" Neera said.

* * *

"You gave a very good point that I can't argue against." Jaheria nodded approvingly.

* * *

Then Ralis turned his attention to Viconia.

* * *

"You can travel with us." He finally said.

* * *

"I won't disappoint you, I promise." Viconia said humbly.

* * *

"But don't take my act of kindness as a weakness. If you try to harm me or my group members, we'll take you down hard. Do you understand me?" Ralis warned Viconia.

* * *

She replied an agreement in her native language. Then Ralis led his group onward. Kivan came up next to Ralis.

* * *

"I'll let this slide, but after we take care of Tazok and his bandits, I'm leaving your group. I have no intention of walking alongside with a drow." He told Ralis.

* * *

Ralis only nodded in response.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help but feel the uneasiness in the group now that he let Viconia tag along. Everyone walked behind Viconia, in case she might stab someone in the back. They took his words of wisdom to heart, but they still felt cautious around Viconia. Ralis couldn't blame them. At least tensions in the group have been tamed... Or so he thought. Viconia decided to walk next to Kivan who is walking a few feet behind her, hoping to at least try to placate his uneasiness.

* * *

"Greetings, _darthiir_, I know you look upon me as an enemy, but perhaps we could ignore our differences." Viconia said.

* * *

Kivan didn't even cast a glare at Viconia, or even look at her.

* * *

"Stay away from me, dark elf. Far away."

* * *

Viconia felt offended. She became upset that Kivan has no intention of putting aside his grudge against drow for a while and at least work with her for a day.

* * *

"_Ilbith_! If that's what you want, then so be it." Viconia said.

* * *

Only then, at that moment did Kivan look back and glare at her.

* * *

"Don't make me warn you again, drow. Your next slip will be your last."

* * *

"Don't threaten me Kivan, it shall only lead to your death."

* * *

"Shut up back there before I straighten both of you out!" Ralis exclaimed, frustrated that Kivan and Viconia are still acting like bickering siblings who can't get along at all.

* * *

40 minutes later, Ralis and his group were waylaid by a group of 8 bandits, led by a Blacktalon lieutenant named Raiken, a blue eyed, black haired human armed with a bastard sword in his right hand and a medium sized shield with the Blacktalon symbol on it, which is a black, three taloned claw on a blood red colored field. The bandits were on the top of a 10 foot tall hill with a slope too steep to climb on.

* * *

"It's your choice which hits the ground first: your swords or your heads! Be smart now, and you'll all live to grow wise!" Raiken called down to Ralis and his group.

* * *

The bandits had their bows and arrows ready, but they weren't aiming them at Ralis and his group, they fully expected Ralis and his party to surrender.

* * *

"Heh! You'll never tike us alive, pond scum! Scramble!" Ralis yelled, and he and his party scrambled for the nearest tree or large boulder for cover.

* * *

Raiken cursed under his breath.

* * *

"As you like it, fools! Your children be orphans tonight!" He exclaimed, then he signaled his bandits to open fire.

* * *

Ralis drew his Dead Shot longbow from the safety of the tree he hid behind. Minsc drew his composite longbow and Dorn pulled out his crossbow from the safety of hiding behind a longbow as he heard arrows bounce off the hard surface of the boulder. Neera and Dynaheir stayed hidden behind a different boulder, as trying to cast magic spells at the bandits is very risky. for Dynaheir, even trying to use her slingshot is risky as well. leaving themselves open to be cut down by arrows. Imoen, who is hiding behind a slightly thinner tree next to Ralis was the first to pop out and fire an arrow. Missed. Ralis fired tried firing next but quickly ducked back into cover just in time as an arrow whooshed by that would have hit him between his eyes. Dorn took aim with his crossbow and fired, the bolt hitting a bandit in the chest and causing him to tumble down the hill. Minsc fired an arrow, killing another bandit. Ralis fired and took down a bandit standing next to Raiken. Unfortunately for the bandits, on top of the hill, there are no trees or boulders for them to take cover behind.

* * *

"Damn it!" Raiken cursed, noticing his men are dropping like flies exposed to bug spray. "To hell with this! Attack!" Raiken exclaimed, commanding the remaining bandits to go down the hill to engage Ralis and his party in melee combat.

* * *

Bad move. 2 of the bandits were cut down as they charged towards their hiding places.

* * *

"Change in plans! Let's get up close and personal! Dorn, get them!" Ralis called out.

* * *

"It shall be even bloodier than you hoped." Dorn responded, drawing his sword. Minsc joined in and so did Khalid and Jaheira, fighting the remaining bandits. Rakien jumped down the hill, riding the steep slope like a surfer and engaged Ralis in melee combat. Raiken blocked Ralis's first strike with his shield, then Ralis tried to attack with the other sword in his hand, but Raiken kept his shield up for a few seconds. He then tried to stab at Ralis but Ralis stopped the attack by crossing his swords together, grabbing the blade of Raiken's sword and tried twisting the sword out of his grip, but Raiken held on to his sword as tightly as possible. Then Ralis took the opportunity to do a roundhouse kick on Raiken's shield, to knock him off balance while he's still focused on keeping his grip tight on his sword. Raiken was knocked off balance by the sudden shift of weight from his shield being kicked by Ralis's left leg, then before he could react, Ralis stabbed both of his swords straight into Raiken's ribs. He cried out in pain for 4 seconds, as his punctured lungs burned intensely before dying, and not long after Ralis's victory, Dorn, Khalid, Jaheira and Minsc defeated the remaining bandits.

* * *

Ralis looked down at Raiken's shield, noticing the Blacktalon symbol on it.

* * *

"Some of the bandits who tried to raid the caravan yesterday wore plate armor with this symbol on it." Ralis announced to his party.

* * *

"The Blacktalon symbol." Dorn said.

* * *

"A bandit group?" The name didn't ring a bell to Ralis.

* * *

Dorn shook his head. "No, a mercenary group." He said.

* * *

"So this Tazok is not only using bandits but hiring mercenaries to raid caravans?" Rasaad wanted to know.

* * *

"It looks that way." Dorn replied.

* * *

"That half-ogre scum will hire anyone to get what he wants." Kivan said bitterly.

* * *

"This is worse than I thought..." Ralis rubbed his chin.

* * *

"But how do we know which way the bandit camp is?" Jaheira wanted to know.

* * *

"Uh..." Ralis paused, then kneeled down and checked Raiken's corpse, grabbing a handful of gold coins, stuffing them in his gold piece bag, then checked his corpse again and found a scalp to bring to Vai the next time he returns to Beregost and also found a map. He carefully examined it.

* * *

"... North. We head north from here. That's where the camp is." Ralis declared.

* * *

It was a long walk, especially being waylaid by giant spiders or a small group of Blacktalon members a few times, but eventually Ralis, Neera, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Rasaad, Xan, Dorn, Kivan and Viconia fought their way past anyone and anything that stood in their way, and they eventually found the bandit camp at nightfall. The bandit camp is located seven miles south from River Chionthar. Ralis and his group stayed hidden behind a thick growth of bushes, watching the bandit camp from a safe distance. As he tried to get a better look from where he stood, he thought he saw a couple gnolls, accompanied by a few hobgoblins, Blacktalon members and a few regular bandits escort a prisoner into the camp. The prisoner had his wrists cuffed behind his back, his head is completely covered in a sack, and his leg are cuffed as well, making running impossible and walking difficult. Regardless of his difficulty walking while being cuffed and covered by a bag, he was being pushed along by chortling gnolls and hobgoblins deeper into the camp.

* * *

_The sick bastards... They're probably going to execute him sooner or later._ Ralis scowled in icy disapproval.

* * *

"What's the plan, Ralis?" Imoen wanted to know.

* * *

"First of all, we need to learn the geography of the camp. Imoen, I need you to go into stealth mode and learn everything you can about the camp before we launch an assault." Ralis said.

* * *

"Makes sense. Only a fool would blindly charge into a battlefield without knowing the advantages and disadvantages it brings." Dorn agreed.

* * *

"See? Dorn has the gist of it." Ralis smiled in approval.

* * *

"Then what?" Viconia wanted to know more about the plan.

* * *

"After Imoen tells us everything she can find out about the camp, we strike. If Tazok his here, we should deal with him last and find evidence that proves whether or not he is the mastermind of the iron crisis." Ralis said.

* * *

"Got it. I am gone." Imoen nodded, then she turned invisible and tip-toed her way towards the bandit camp.

* * *

She did her best to try to stay hidden in the shadows, because her invisibility ability will wear off if her invisible body is exposed to light. She saw a group of gnolls and hobgoblins huddled around a fireplace up ahead, between two tents. The hobgoblins were talking to each other in their native language, and so were the gnolls, so Imoen had no way of understanding them unless they switched to Common. She moved on, tip-toeing her way past the unsuspecting Chill members, doing her best to stay out of the glowing light of the fireplace. Ahead to her left, she noticed a human, who is a low ranked member of the Blacktalons emerged from one of the tents, yawning and stretching his arms. Imoen quitely moved past him, heading east, this time. The bandit camp seemed to be a maze of tents belonging to either members of the Chill, Blacktalons or average, normal brigands. Imoen heard footsteps coming and quickly but quietly hid in the darkest corner between two tents where the moonlight couldn't shine. She eventually saw two regular bandits walk by, talking about their most recent caravan raid somewhere near Larswood.

* * *

"... So I kicked him in the head 'till he was dead! Hahahaha!" One of the bandits remarked proudly.

* * *

Imoen shook her head in disgust. What kind of psychotic maniac takes pleasure in taking the lives of people? Just then, Imoen's invisibility ability wore off, but she managed to re-activate it since she's hiding in the shadows, and when she was sure the coast is clear, she tip-toed out the dark space and continued moving stealthily through the camp. As she moved, she heard two Blacktalon members talking among themselves inside one of the tents saying:

* * *

"I don't know if it's true, but, is it true that Taurgosz Khosann killed 10 men with a single swing of his warhammer?"

* * *

"I dunno, but he ain't nicknamed "Tenhammer" for nothing. I've heard he's strong enough to wield two greatswords or two large warhammers. He didn't become the leader of the Blacktalons for nothing." The other Blacktalon member replied.

* * *

"Want to know what I've heard? I heard that Ardenor Crush, that hobgoblin who is the leader of the Chill, used to be a human; he is reincarnated."

* * *

"Get outta here!" The other Blacktalon exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

Imoen heard enough. She moved on. In the next section of the campsite, she found a tent which is fairly bigger than the other tents she has seen so far.

* * *

"That must be Tazok's tent..." Imoen whispered to herself.

* * *

A few yards away from the tent, closer to Imoen's position is three boiling pots suspended by metal poles over burning fire, where the bandits cook their meals. Judging from the aromas, they are cooking apple cabbage stew, fried beans and baked potatoes. She saw two bandits sitting next to each other nearby. One is eating a bowl of fried beans, the other is eating a bowl of apple cabbage stew. Eventually the bandit eating fried beans suddenly farted out loud, which startled the bandit sitting next to him.

* * *

"Whoa! What a stinker!" The bandit exclaimed and walked away, disgusted and upset that the bandit with no manners ruined his good meal.

* * *

"Hehe... Sorry!" The bandit that farted apologized.

* * *

Apparently those beans made his stomach very gassy. Disgusted, Imoen decided it's time to report back to Ralis and the others.

* * *

Imoen returned to the bushes yards away from the camp site.

* * *

"Well?" Ralis waited for Imoen to reveal what she learned..

* * *

Imoen told him and his group everything she learned through her stealthy walks around the camp, about how the Chill and Blacktalon leaders, Ardenor and Taurgosz, and the layout of the entire camp site.

* * *

"Hmm... Doesn't exactly give anyone an advantage or disadvantage in battle... Though I suppose that's a good thing." Ralis rubbed his chin, pondering the next step of the plan.

* * *

"So now what?" Neera asked Ralis for more advice.

* * *

Ralis worked his brain hard, trying to think of the next step.

* * *

"Hmm... Dynaheir, do you know any fire spells?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"I do." She nodded.

* * *

"Great. This is how the assault will start. I want you to use one of your spells to set one of the tents on fire, start a panic. Then Dorn, Khalid, Xan, Rasaad, Jaheira, Minsc, Viconia, Kivan and I will charge in and take down anyone who challenges us. Imoen, Neera, Dynaheir, you three stay at a safe distance, casting spells and shooting arrows..."

* * *

Ralis paused and shook his head.

* * *

"Wait. Except you, Neera. I don't know what your wild magic will do, but I don't feel like risking it." He told her.

* * *

"Hey! I can do it! I can help!" Neera scowled at Ralis.

* * *

"... Don't make us regret it." Ralis said, getting the feeling he might regret it.

* * *

"Okay now. We'll split up into 3 groups. Dorn, Kivan, you're with me. Viconia?"

* * *

"_Oloth zha?_" Viconia responded.

* * *

"You're with Khalid and Jaheira." Ralis replied.

* * *

"_Khaless nau."_ Viconia replied.

* * *

"And Minsc, you're with Xan and Rasaad." Ralis concluded.

* * *

"As you wish." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Hrmmm." Dorn nodded.

* * *

"Ch-ch-ch-chia." Khalid said nervously.

* * *

"For the group." Jaheira nodded.

* * *

"You give the orders, I'll punch." Minsc said.

* * *

"Now, let's go." Ralis whispered, and they moved out of their hiding spots.

* * *

Dynaheir stood up and and chanted the command words while summoning a ball of fire before her gesturing hands. In a matter of seconds, she sent the fireball flying through the air... and exploded in the middle of the bandit camp, setting dozens of tents on fire, likely burning a few bandits, Chill and Blacktalon mercenaries inside. Then all hell broke loose. Everyone scrambled out of their tents, confused and panicking. The Chill believed that the Blacktalons have turned against them, and the Blacktalons believed that the Chill turned against them. Then Ralis and the groups he assigned charged into the carnage. Ralis drew his Dead Shot longbow, took aim and fired an arrow at a gnoll, the momentum of being struck by the arrow caused the gnoll to back up into a burning tent, setting his body on fire. Dorn unsheathed Rancor, his personal greatsword, and charged towards a hobgoblin and a bandit fighting each other and cut them both down with ease. Ralis drew another arrow and fired at a bandit, knocking him clean off his feet. Ralis noticed a gnoll armed with a broadsword coming his way and dodged the blow just in time. He stuck his longbow behind his back and wielded his two swords just in time to begin deflecting the gnoll's sword strikes.

* * *

Kivan deflected the mace strikes of a Blacktalon member and kicked him back, bringing his halberd over and down to split the head of the Blacktalon.

* * *

"We're under attack!" A gnoll yelled.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go!" Another bandit yelled among the carnage and blazing heat from the fire spreading around the camp.

* * *

"_Lil alurl!_ For Shar!" Viconia shouted as she charged towards a bandit armed with a longsword.

* * *

He tried to parry Viconia's strike, but her mace literally broke the thin blade, leaving the bandit defenseless, but Viconia gave him no quarter, she used her mace to break his right arm and then she swung her mace in a horizontal strike at the bandit's head. The bandit's skull crunched, misshapen by the blow of Viconia's mace and the bandit's body collapsed.

* * *

"What's going on here?!" Ardenor Crush demanded.

* * *

"We-we-we aren't sure! Reports are sporadic! Some say the Blacktalons have betrayed us, some say a small band is attacking us both!" The other hobgoblin stammered.

* * *

"A small band?!" Ardenor exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the burning camp, Taugosz Khosann, a 7 foot tall male human with dirty blonde hair wearing full plate mail armor and two warhammers attatched to his back in the shape of an "X" demanded the same thing to his Blacktalon grunts.

* * *

"We don't know for sure! Some sources say the Chill have turned against us, some say a small band is behind the deed!" A Blacktalon grunt told Taugosz uneasily.

* * *

A flind, which is a creature related to gnolls attacked Khalid with its spear, but Khalid blocked the attack with his shield, then Jaheira came to Khalid's support, stabbing the flind with her own spear. Then, everyone felt rain drops beginning to fall on them. It soon started raining, though it would take time for the rain to douse the fires that spread through half the camp. Dynaheir cast the Horror spell on an unsuspecting group of Blacktalons, affecting their minds with fear and they ran around aimelessly scared. Imoen fired a couple arrows at two kobolds coming their way. Neera didn't do anything, worried about what if her wild magic caused more damage than intended. Ardenor Crush, flanked by four hobgoblins, searched for someone, anyone who caused this incident. His bodyguards fought off any Blacktalon member who dared to fight them. Eventually, after the most previous attack from confused Blacktalon members, two of Ardenor's bodyguards got killed. Ardenor soon caught sight of Ralis, who has just impaled a gnoll laying on the ground with his sword and engaged a Blacktalon Elite in sword battle, but felled him easily.

* * *

"I see. That one is mine!" Ardenor growled, making sure his Gauntlets of Ogre Power were secured on his hands, and he drew his broadsword, charging straight towards Ralis as his bodyguards stayed behind to battle two confused Blacktalon mercenaries who believed the Chill are behind this assault.

* * *

Ralis heard Ardenor yelling and turned around just in time to see him charging towards him with his broadsword ready to deliver a devastating strike. Ralis dodged and Ardenor quickly retaliated with a glancing slash that Ralis managed to block, but the sound of metal clanging made his ears hurt, and his right hand felt painful and numb. _Damn, this hobgoblin is strong!_ Ralis remarked silently, baring his teeth, though he doesn't know its because of Ardenor's gauntlets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taugosz "Tenhammer" Khosann searched for the intruders by himself, unlike Ardenor. No Chill member dared to attack him. Eventually he saw Dorn cut down two mercenaries, one belonged to the Chill, the other belonged to the Blacktalons.

* * *

"Half-orc scum!" Taugosz growled, drew his two warhammers, gripping each one with one hand, then he charged at Dorn, yelling his battle cry.

* * *

Dorn saw Taugosz coming, then concentrated, trying to get in touch with his secret powers to try to attack Taugosz, but Dorn suddenly realized he doesn't have the time to do that, so he dropped his sword, and as soon as Taugosz swung his large warhammers down towards Dorn, Dorn grabbed both of Taurgosz's warhammers, preventing them from coming down on his shoulders. Even though Dorn managed to stop the attack, stopping the momentum of the warhammers falling made his arm muscles ache badly! Rasaad and Xan stayed together, fighting off bandits using teamwork. Xan used his moonblade and enchantment spells to assist Rasaad. Minsc was alone in berserker mode, overpowering anyone that dared to stand in his way. Dynaheir casted a few magic missiles at a hobgoblin that tried shooting arrows at her, Neera and Imoen.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore! I need to do something!" Neera declared, swinging her head, trying to move her wet, pink hair away from over her eyes, then she tried casting a spell.

* * *

"No, Neera! Don't-!" Dynaheir protested, but it is too late.

* * *

Neera meant to use a Stinking Cloud spell over the camp so that Ralis and the others would have an easier time fighting their way through the camp, but instead, the wild surge did something totally unexpected. It turned the rain shower into hail.

* * *

"Ow! What the?!" Imoen used her hands to cover her head as marble sized balls of ice pelted her head.

* * *

"Oh no!" Neera moaned, covering her own head.

* * *

"Did I not tell thee not to use your unpredictable spells?! Did I not?!" Dynaheir scolded Neera.

* * *

"I just wanted to help..." Neera moaned in depression.

* * *

For Ralis, it was hard fighting Ardenor Crush in the middle of a hail storm.

* * *

_I wish I had a helmet..._ Ralis said to himself while waiting for Ardenor to make a move.

* * *

Ralis knew that this hail is Neera's doing, but then got an idea how to outsmart Ardenor. After dodging Ardenor's sword strikes a few more times, Ralis swung his blade at Ardenor like a baseball bat even though he isn't close enough to actually strike at anything but air, Ralis's sword in his right hand managed to strike a ball of hail and send it flying straight into Ardenor's face!

* * *

"Arrgh!" Ardenor grunted in pain and rage. Taking the opportunity, Ralis cut down Ardenor before he could recover.

* * *

Dorn still continued to struggle with Taugosz and his hammers. Obviously, the strength between Dorn and Taurgosz is evenly matched, but Dorn knew that he can't struggle against Taurgosz's strength and the weight of his hammers for long. Dorn decided to go for broke and throw aside Taugosz's hammers, something that Taugosz didn't expect Dorn to do, then Dorn gave Taugosz a few good punches to his face, and concluded the combo with a neat uppercut that sent Taugosz flying up in the air about 3 feet, but no higher than that because of the weight of his armor, and he landed on his back in the mud. Dorn quickly grabbed his sword and jumped towards Taugosz, impaling his blade into Taugosz's chest before he could recover.

* * *

In the ensuing chaos, Ralis wondered where did Kivan run off to. He searched the camp for Kivan, fighting bandits, gnolls and hobgoblins at almost every turn until he saw what looked like Kivan enter the largest tent in the camp, which is obviously Tazok's tent.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Ralis muttered to himself, wondering how stupid Kivan is to go somewhere alone without backup.

* * *

"Tazok! Come out and show yourself!" Kivan demanded as soon as he entered the large tent.

* * *

Instead of Tazok, he found four people instead, two humans, Raemon and Venkt, one gnoll named Britik, and one hobgoblin named Hakt.

* * *

"Tazok is not here you fool." One of the humans, a fighter named Raemon said.

* * *

"He has gone to the Nashkel mines to check on Mulahey, not that you'll live long enough to care." Venkt, the human mage said.

* * *

"Indeed. I'm terribly sorry, my friend, but you've got a date down under." Raemon said coldly.

* * *

"Not until I'm finished with you scum! I am Kivan, and I have come to avenge my mate who you scum and Tazok tortured 2 years ago!" Kivan exclaimed.

* * *

"I don't care who you are, no one's to enter Tazok's tent. The penalty for this intrusion is death." Hakt said.

* * *

"Do you really want to test me? Very well then." Kivan said cooly.

* * *

"You're dead, slime!" Raemon exclaimed.

* * *

Reacting quickly, Kivan charged towards Britik, slid under his swinging halberd on his knees, the blade barely touching Kivan's nose as he bent his torso to look up at the ceiling as he slid on his knees, then grabbed his dagger under his cloak and stabbed Britik in the back as he stood up. Britik howled in pain and collapsed dead, and Kivan quickly grabbed a wooden stool with his right hand. Raemon charged at Kivan with his sword ready, but Kivan was prepared for this. He spun around gracefully and smacked Raemon in the face with the wooden stool and in a graceful arc, he threw the stool at Venkt before he could finish chanting the command words to cast the Horror spell on Kivan. Venkt was hit in the head by the stool, so that heavy impact to the skull most likely killed him as well. Before Kivan could react, Hakt, armed with a longbow and poisonous arrows took aim at Kivan and fired.

* * *

"Auugh!" Kivan cried out and collapsed on the floor, barely consious from the intense pain.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis came charging into the tent.

* * *

"Kivan!" He shouted. He saw Kivan on the ground trying to crawl, with an arrow stuck to his right shoulderblade.

* * *

"Watch out!" Kivan warned Ralis.

* * *

Ralis looked ahead and saw Hakt aiming an arrow straight at him!

* * *

"Whoa!" Ralis yelped and jumped down to the floor as Hakt fired the arrow, missing him.

* * *

Ralis pulled out his Dead Shot +2 longbow, pulled an arrow out from his quiver then sprung out of cover and immediately fired at Hakt. Ralis's arrow hit Hakt right in the chest and he collapsed dead. After all threats in the tent seemed defeated, Ralis ran over to Kivan and pulled the arrow out of his back.

* * *

"Nnngh!" Kivan groaned.

* * *

"Sorry. Are you all right? Here, let me get a healing potion for you." Ralis said, digging into his pack.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to have a poison antidote, do you?" Kivan asked Ralis, his face sweating.

* * *

Ralis's heart lurched. He continued digging into the pack, but all he had were mostly healing potions, no antidotes.

* * *

"Damn it, I don't have any..." Ralis cursed.

* * *

"Then, in that case, I'm on my way to see her..." Kivan mumbled.

* * *

"See who?" Ralis paused, thinking back to why Kivan is so bent on vengance.

* * *

His eyes widened when he finally realized.

* * *

"Deheriana..." Ralis whispered.

* * *

Kivan nodded, even though the poison coarsing through his bloodstream is causing him uncomfortable pain.

* * *

"No! No, Kivan, you can't give up! There's got to be an antidote somewhere in this room!" Ralis exclaimed, refusing to let a friend go out like this.

* * *

"Ralis, Ralis, I want you to listen to me." Kivan said.

* * *

Ralis listened, knowing he won't like what he'll soon hear.

* * *

"Do me, Deheriana, and everyone else that bastard Tazok has tortured and executed a favor. Avenge us all, please." Kivan whispered.

* * *

Tears fell from Ralis's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Kivan's eyes were fluttering now, trying to stay open.

* * *

"Make sure no one suffers the same fate as Deheriana and I. Too many good people are dying out there." Kivan whispered.

* * *

Ralis nodded.

* * *

"I know, Kivan. I know..."

* * *

"Don't let us down... partner..." Those were Kivan's last words before he expired.

* * *

Ralis couldn't hold his tears back. The truth hurt his heart real badly. Too many people are suffering and dying because of this iron crisis. If Tazok isn't the mastermind of the crisis, then he and the people he works for must be stopped before more people, humans, elves, halflings, dwarfs and gnomes alike suffer. Ralis stood up, his head hung down as if he is in shame.

* * *

Ralis's sadness turned into anger as soon as he heard someone moaning behind him. Raemon, who was only knocked out slowly regained consiousness. Emotions boiling hot, Ralis approached Raemon, grabbed him by the neck, carried him over to the dinner table and laid him on it.

* * *

"What the hell...?" Raemon muttered, not recognizing Ralis at all.

* * *

"Where is Tazok?" Ralis demanded.

* * *

"He's not here. You should consider yourself lucky he isn't here." Raemon grinned.

* * *

Ralis punched him hard.

* * *

"Choose your words carefully, pond scum." Ralis said with venom in his voice.

* * *

Raemon chuckled.

* * *

"You and that stupid elf have no idea what's going on, do you?"

* * *

"I do know that if you don't fill me in, I'll cut your guts open for the maggots to feed on you." Ralis snarled.

* * *

Raemon coughed up blood and chuckled again.

* * *

"You don't get it. You really don't get it, do you? You think the iron crisis is caused by only an organized group of bandits? Think, you fool! Bandits alone don't have the resources to pull this off!" Raemon spat.

* * *

"Then who is controlling the bandits? Who paid the Blacktalons and Chill to raid caravans? The Zhentarim? Answer me!" Ralis yelled and punched Raemon again.

* * *

Raemon laughed. "The Zhentarim. That is something that you should figure out yourself, fool. Do you realize what you've gotten yourself into? This is bigger than you think! We're everywhere! What you're trying to do is wound a predator that you can't kill! You're just digging your own grave!" Raemon yelled.

* * *

Ralis pulled his dirk from out of his belt and held the blade at Raemon's throat, glaring straight at him.

* * *

"A little cut can go a long way." Ralis sneered, his expression darkening.

* * *

"You think you scare me? Compared to the people Tazok works for, you are but an ant, and they are a boot that will stomp on you with ease." Raemon said before spitting blood.

* * *

Ralis's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"May you rot in the Abyss, you bastard." He said then stabbed his dirk into Raemon's neck and Raemon began choking on his own blood as his blood leaked out from the cut like a punctured water jug and leaked into his windpipe, filling his lungs with blood.

* * *

He collapsed on the floor, choking, slowly and painfully dying as Ralis began to search the tent for clues.

* * *

Ralis checked everywhere until he came up to Tazok's large chair which is supposed to be his throne. Behind the throne, in between the Chill and Blacktalon flags is a treasure chest and the man tied to a chair, the same man Ralis saw was taken captive before the assault started. Ralis removed the bag over the man's head and saw that he is blindfolded by a black rag.

* * *

"It's time then, isn't it?" The blindfolded man asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis frowned in confusion.

* * *

"Time for what?"

* * *

"My execution, what do you think? Wait. You're not with him, are you?" The man paused to sniff at the air then said:

* * *

"No, I'd smell his rancid breath on you if you were."

* * *

"You're right, I'm not one of Tazok's lackeys. Who are you and what is going on here?" Ralis asked him as he removed the blindfold.

* * *

"Aye, you're not... My name is Ender Sai, and... well, this whole place is dirty to the core, that's what's going on. These aren't your ordinary bandits. They're part Blacktalons and part Chill. Chill being a demihuman band, mostly hobgoblins, and led by that creepy smart one, Ardenor Crush. There be others elsewhere, like that priest Mulahey sent to poison the mines of Nashkel. Set himself up as a kobold god returned and legions of the brainless barking fools believed him, ready to do his bidding till death do they part." Ender Sai told Ralis.

* * *

"Mulahey is dead, I killed him. He was working for Tazok, I understand. Question is, who is Tazok working for?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Ender Sai chuckled.

* * *

"That's the trick, see? Crush and Taugosz Khosann, leader of the Blacktalons, both think he's getting orders from the Zhents and Tazok doesn't do much to discourage that particular line of thinking. But the Blacktalons and Chill are bandit groups, see? They ply the trade routes, avoid the cities, and that's where they think wrong. I'm from the Gate and I can tell you dead as leather that the Zhentarim are not behind this."

* * *

"How can you be sure?" Ralis asked curiously.

* * *

"A desire for silence isn't the only reason I wear these soft soled boots. I wear 'em so I can tell who's toes I'm treading on. I didn't mess with no Zhentarim. I picked my enemies and I messed with one group and one group only... the Iron Throne. And right as rain, here I am, as Tazok's personal prisoner. You do the math." Ender Sai said.

* * *

So this isn't coincidence. _So... the people who keep sending __bounty hunters after me are also behind the iron crisis..._ Ralis thought. Out loud, he said:

* * *

"The Iron Throne... Where can I find them?"

* * *

"Tazok's been making regular visits to the Cloakwood, so that's where I would start if I were you. There are some documents in that chestthat might be worth taking a look at, too." Ender Sai said.

* * *

"That chest may be booby trapped. You disarm it, if you can." Ralis ordered.

* * *

Ender Sai shrugged, and after Ralis completely freed him, he disabled the trap and unlocked the chest.

* * *

"Now go step on some toes, all right? And you tell them Ender Sai sent you." He said then left.

* * *

"Oh, I'll do more than step on toes..." Ralis called after him. Then he opened the chest and found two letters that he assumed would hint Tazok is the mastermind of the iron crisis. He read the first letter.

* * *

_"Tazok, _

_I hope that everything moves along smoothly. I have written to give you instructions from our superiors. I have been told that a small band of mercenaries might cause trouble for the Iron Throne in the near future. You are to ensure that they don't live to upset our operations. Obtain the services of the assassin Nimbul, he should serve you well._

_Davaeorn"_

* * *

"Son of a..." Ralis bit down on his lip. Tazok is the one who sent that bastard Nimbul after him. More improtantly, this one letter proves that Tazok is just another puppet in this grand conspiracy, just like Mulahey. He began to read the next letter.

* * *

_"Tazok,_

_I have noticed that your shipments of iron has slowed as of late. It is imperative that we recieve another ton of ore. Step up your raids, and get a shipment to our base in Cloakwood within the next week. We need to stockpile as much as possible before our ultimatum is given. Also, Sarevok wants to know what happened to Ralis and his band of mercenaries. Have they been killed yet? You had better ensure they have been, as Sarevok will not take kindly to any other news._

_Davaeorn"_

* * *

"These pond scum have an elaborate chain of command..." Ralis muttered to himself.

* * *

Sometime after Ender Sai left the tent, Ralis's entire group entered Tazok's tent, looking for Ralis. They saw Kivan's corpse too.

* * *

"Poor sod, taking an early dirt nap." Imoen said sadly.

* * *

"Ralis! Where are you?" Neera called.

* * *

"I'm back here." Ralis replied, re-emerging from behind Tazok's throne with two papers in hand.

* * *

Ralis has already read them. Mulahey and Tazok have proven to be nothing more than puppets. The true master continues to elude Ralis. One thing for certain is someone inside the Iron Throne wants Ralis dead. Question is, who is it? Ralis knew deep down that if he wants more answers, he needs to go to the Cloakwood forest, which is west from the Friendly Arm.

* * *

"What have you learned?" Xan asked.

* * *

"Tazok is not the mastermind of the iron crisis. He works for the Iron Throne, the same organization that keeps sending assassins and bounty hunters after me." Ralis announced.

* * *

"This can't be coincidence." Jaheira said.

* * *

Ralis scowled.

* * *

"No, it is not coincidence. In fact, this is a convenience." He said coldly.

* * *

"What makes you say this?" Viconia wanted to know.

* * *

"Because ever since the day I left Candlekeep, the Iron Throne has been trying to kick me in the nethers. They've been kicking other people in the nethers too, stealing their iron and torturing and murdering innocent people, like Gorion, Kivan and his mate... Well, now that we know the Iron Throne is behind everything, we should go to Cloakwood forest and kick _THEM_ in the nethers for a change!" Ralis exclaimed.


	6. Doing Favors

Ralis and his group were just leaving the ruined bandit camp, heading southwest back to Friendly Arm. It is almost dawn, and the sun is beginning to rise up in the sky to the east.

* * *

"Aagh! The light! It burns!" Viconia wailed, shielding her eyes from the sun's light.

* * *

"What the-?" Ralis turned around, looking back at Viconia who shielded her face from the sun and pulled her hood over her head.

* * *

"Are you a drow or a vampire?" Ralis joked.

* * *

"Your jokes don't amuse me, surface dweller. My race has been banished underground for many centuries. We aren't used to seeing the light of the surface." Viconia responded almost in a cold manner.

* * *

Then she looked up at the sky while using her hands to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight. "Your world is rather strange, _rivvil_. The surface world has no roof of its own. And your forests seem strange, yet... somehow familiar." She said to Ralis.

* * *

"I pity your people, being in a world underground where neither the sun and moonlight can't shine down." Ralis said in the most non-offensive tone as possible as they walked on.

* * *

"_I_ pity your kind for your short lifespan." Viconia retaliated, taking Ralis's remark offensively regardless.

* * *

Ralis bristled almost involuntarily. Humans are one of the humanoid races with a short lifespan compared to elves, even half-elves like Neera, Khalid and Jaheira live longer than humans.

* * *

"Did you have to point that out?" Ralis asked Viconia, trying not to sound like his feelings have been hurt.

* * *

"You _rivvin_ are a short lived race, but are famous for your diversity and ambition, for a race that is not as noble as the drow." Viconia answered.

* * *

""_Rivvil_?" Is that what you call my race in your native language?" Ralis asked Viconia curiously, obviously not knowing a single word in the vocabulary of the drow language.

* * *

She sighed, rolled her eyes and said: "Surface-dwellers can be so stupid..."

* * *

"I c-c-can't understand why he brought that drow with us." Khalid said to his wife.

* * *

"Me neither, but does it matter? She hasn't hurt anyone yet." Jaheira replied.

* * *

They continued walking along the grasslands in silence for a few minutes until Ralis felt someone tapping the left shoulderplate of his splint armor. He turned around to see it was only Neera.

* * *

"So, Ralis, after giving it some thought, I want to ask you a favor." She said.

* * *

"Certainly, Neera. What do you need?" Ralis responded.

* * *

"Remember the story of how I accidentally set my classmates on fire? Even though I first ran away because I was scared, I've begun to think I should find a way to reduce the unfortunate side effects of my otherwise awesome spells." Neera replied.

* * *

Ralis felt amused by this.

* * *

"This sounds like a good idea, but aren't "unfortunate side-effects" the main feature of wild magic?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"It only seems that way because everyone forgets all the times my untamed magic made my spells more powerful." Neera replied wryly.

* * *

"All anyone remembers is when I accidentally incinerated a classmate." She continued.

* * *

"A surface dweller who can't control her own magic is a sign of weakness." Viconia butted into the conversation.

* * *

"Not exactly. My wild magic can be powerful, but wild, emphasis on the word "wild"." Neera replied to Viconia.

* * *

"Casting wild magic is like... playing a flute by ear. I just kind of picked it up as I went along, doing what felt natural. In magical terms, I can play a pretty mean tune. But when I miss a note, the flute shoots fire at everyone." Neera said, now speaking to Ralis more than Viconia and everyone else.

* * *

"Hmm." Was all Dorn said.

* * *

"How unfortunate, but it is to be expected." Xan said grimly.

* * *

"Also the flute sometimes turns me into a hamster." Neera added.

* * *

Minsc's eyebrows perked up once he heard Neera say that.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Boo? Maybe she will turn into a hamster, and we will have a little friend for you to wrassel!" He excitedly told Boo as he gently petted him and gave him a hamster food pellet to eat.

* * *

Neera looked back at Minsc in a horrified manner, her eyes wide in fear at the thought of transforming into a hamster around him.

* * *

"... Ralis, promise to keep him away from me if it does happen again!" Neera said nervously to Ralis.

* * *

He chuckled. "You can count on me." He promised.

* * *

"Aww! I wanted to see a hamster fight!" Imoen groaned sadly.

* * *

"... Uh, Imoen, you don't want to see it. Trust me." Ralis gave Imoen a worried look.

* * *

"Yeah. Anyway, wild mages tend to keep to themselves for obvious reasons, but I've heard of one nearby. They say he's very old and wise." Neera said.

* * *

"And you think he can help you learn to tame your wild magic?" Ralis asked her, guessing what's on her mind.

* * *

Judging by the smile on her face, he guessed right.

* * *

"Hey, you're smarter than you look. That's exactly right. Someone who's lived so long with wild magic must be able to teach me a thing or two."

* * *

"Who is this wild mage, and where can we find him?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"His name is Adoy, and he was last spotted to the east of Firewine Bridge." Neera told him.

* * *

"Okay. We'll take a quick detour there, go to Nashkel and meet this Taris woman Dorn told me about who will lead us to Kryll, then we'll head to Cloakwood forest." Ralis declared.

* * *

Neera smiled warmly at Ralis, which made him smile back.

* * *

"Thanks, Ralis. You're more than a convenient escape from vicious Red Wizards. You're a real pal." She said to him.

* * *

"Hold, Ralis. I need to ask you something." Dorn called out calmly.

* * *

Ralis stopped and turned around.

* * *

"Yes, Dorn?" He answered.

* * *

"Do you worry it is a mistake to bring others in your mission? Someone could betray you." Dorn said.

* * *

Ralis frowned incredulously.

* * *

"Anyone who crosses me dies. I don't tolerate traitors." Ralis said firmly.

* * *

Dorn nodded in approval. "Good. My betrayers let me live, but yours might not make such a mistake."

* * *

"Why are you telling me this? I'm too adorable and cute to hate." Ralis said with a warm smile.

* * *

"Since you asked..." Dorn paused there as he slowly turned his gaze to Neera.

* * *

Everyone else looked at Neera too.

* * *

"What? Neera?" Ralis asked in disbelief.

* * *

"Don't listen to anything that big bully says. You know you can trust me." Neera said.

* * *

"Even if that is true, you cannot trust her wild magic." Dorn announced.

* * *

"Something we all can agree on." Dynaheir noted.

* * *

"Not only the wild mage, but the drow as well." Dorn turned his attention to Viconia, and so did everyone else.

* * *

Viconia frowned in disapproval. "You surface dwellers are always suspicious of my race." She huffed.

* * *

"Drow never change. Even though she no longer serves the Spider Queen, she serves Shar, her dark goddess." Dorn announced. Then he turned his attention to Ralis. "So you see, even those you hold close cannot be trusted." Dorn told Ralis.

* * *

Deep down he knew Dorn is giving Ralis dark but wise advice, but Ralis didn't want to be so distrusting.

* * *

"You were suspicious of everyone even before Simmeon, weren't you?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Dorn scowled at his young human companion.

* * *

"I was not suspicious enough of Simmeon's gang. They masked their hatred for my half orc heritage, fooling me into thinking they were my friends. Never again will I delude myself in such a manner." He said.

* * *

"I see. Well, we don't have to be friends. All we need is to have trust, nothing more, nothing less." Ralis told Dorn.

* * *

Dorn rubbed his partially hairy chin in thought. "Hmm. Perhaps the strong may trust the strong, but it remains to be proven." He said.

* * *

Ralis did not like taking the detour through The Wood of Sharp Teeth because he heard that dire beasts, hydras and werewolves live in the woods, but fortunately they didn't encounter any, just giant spiders, dire rats and wolves, and a few satyrs, which are fey creatures who look like human men with sylvan features from the waist up and have goat legs from the waist down. They aren't known to be hostile unless provoked, fortunately. When they camped out for the night, Dorn, who stood guard over the camp noticed a pack of dire wolves sneaking in the camp and woke everyone to fight them off. Then they could sleep peacefully.

* * *

Ralis, however, did not sleep peacefully. As time passed, his mind subconsiously thought back to events past, and conquests well won. Then, he began to dream. In his dream, he relived the moment when he and his group attacked the bandit camp. These bandits, the Chill and Blacktalons, were once a feared force in the Sword Coast, but now, they seem like nothing more than ants to Ralis now. He strode through the camp just like he had done before, deflecting and parrying attacks and striking down anyone that dared to attack him, all in the name of justice, leaving a trail of dead bodies as he moved deeper into the burning campsite. A well won victory for the good guys indeed. Then, something odd happened. The earth opened up to accept Ralis passage to a new area.

* * *

_What...?_

* * *

Ralis looked around. The earth itself began shifting and changing suddenly. The cascading rocks and gravel surrounded Ralis, preventing him from going anywhere but down to the core of the world. Having no choice, Ralis walked down the tunnel that the shifting ground had created for him. Then, before he knew it, the tunnel grew so deep and dark, he could not see where he is going now, but he knew that he is descending into the core of Toril. A few seconds after the darkness enveloped him, the walls around him illuninate and his adjusting eyes slowly registered that he is in a cavern of some kind. Though he could see no more than 4 feet ahead of him or behind him, he carefully walked forward for a few minutes until he came face to face with... himself. In front of Ralis is a 11 foot tall stone statue of himself. The statue is the spitting image of himself, from the largest details to the smallest details, like the two sided dirk in his belt. The statue of Ralis held his +1 bastard sword in the left hand up high, as if he had won a major victory. And suddenly, startling the real Ralis, he heard a sinister voice from somewhere within the darkness say:

* * *

"_Look at yourself. Such pride __undeserved, great conqueror, when your whole being is borrowed. Credit where it is due, and dues where payment is __demanded_." The voice said accusingly, and oddly enough, in an amused way.

* * *

"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" Ralis called into the darkness but couldn't see anyone.

* * *

Just then, from out of the darkness, the same bone dagger from the previous dream that tried to goad Ralis into stabbing Mulahey flew at the the statue of Ralis and struck it square in the chest. Ralis cringed at the sight of seeing that dagger strike his statue in the chest. He could imagine how painful it feels being stabbed by such a sharp, non metal weapon before death claims him. And the strange thing is, he actually felt the pain as he looked at the dagger stuck in the statue's chest. The statue cracked slightly from the dagger's impact, and Ralis felt so weak he fell on his knees.

* * *

"What's... happening...?" Ralis called weakly.

* * *

"You were made as you are..." The voice hidden in the darkness taunted.

* * *

"... and you can also be broken." It concluded.

* * *

Then Ralis's legs no longer felt the dark, solid ground and he fell deeper and deeper into the dark void, unable to find something to cling on. Ralis woke up the next morning sweating.

* * *

After passing through The Wood of Sharp Teeth, Ralis and his group saw Durlag's Tower nearby, the tall, foreboding tower. Then they headed east for a few miles until they reached Gullykin, a halfling village near the Uldoon Trail and close by Firewine Bridge. Because its so close to Firewine Bridge, Gullykin lies hard up against the fallow, rubble field. Every house in the village is made out of wood and other materials Ralis is not familiar with. The houses appear like dark green colored bread rolls or pancakes when viewed from 17 feet in the air. Ralis and his group saw many halfling men, women and children going about their everyday lives, cooking, cleaning clothes, etc. Ralis could clearly see the Firewine bridge south from the village.

* * *

"That's the bridge right there, isn't it?" Ralis asked Neera.

* * *

"Yeah. I don't see any other bridge near here." Neera said.

* * *

"Then that is where we must go." Rasaad announced.

* * *

"If it will help Neera tame her magic spells, I'm all for it!" Imoen enthusiastically declared.

* * *

"Then it's settled." Ralis said with a nod.

* * *

"Wait!" Ralis heard a voice exclaim before he could take one step forward.

* * *

He turned his head to the right and saw a halfling woman approach him.

* * *

"You foolish adventurers aren't planning to pass through Firewine Bridge, are you?" She asked nervously.

* * *

"We are. Why? Is the bridge haunted or something?" Ralis asked her curiously.

* * *

"Are you crazy? It's dangerous to even pass through there! If you pass through that place, you'll invite the misfortune of those who died and do not sleep." The halfling woman said.

* * *

Ralis and his group paused in silence.

* * *

"So you're saying that evil spirits roam around Firewine Bridge?" Neera asked her.

* * *

"Not just the bridge, but also the ruins. Don't go in the ruins!" The halfling woman pleaded, genuinely scared.

* * *

"Okay then, thank you for the warning. We'll be careful." Ralis said and he and his group stomped through the hard, rubble infested soil towards Firewine Bridge.

* * *

Just when the small village of Gullykin was 400 meters behind them, Ralis and his group encountered a party of 4 people, all males, two humans named Molkar and Drakar, one dwarf named Morvin and one halfling named Halacan. Molkar is a cleric class, meaning he can cast evocations and use melee weapons, he wears +2 chainmail armor, a helm with two small horns and has a +1 longsword but no shield. Drakar is a fighter and uses a +1 morning star as his weapon of choice, he wears splint mail armor and no helmet, his hair is long and red colored. Morvin is a cleric like Molkar and wears regular chainmail armor and uses a short sword and two throwing axes as weapons. Halacan is a fighter like Drakar and uses a bastard sword and large shield, wearing full plate mail armor and a helmet with no horns.

* * *

"Heads up." Imoen said when she saw them coming.

* * *

"Hmmm." was the only thing Dorn said.

* * *

He had a bad feeling about these four individuals.

* * *

"So, we finally meet." Molkar said to Ralis with a sinister smile.

* * *

Ralis frowned.

* * *

"Do I know you, sir?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Molkar slowly shook his head, chuckling, tickled at how clueless Ralis is.

* * *

The tightening feeling in Ralis's gut told him that Molkar and his party are not friendly.

* * *

"Poor little Ralis. I assume you're completely clueless as to why you must die. I'm sure you've had problems with an assortment of incompetent bounty hunters." Molkar said.

* * *

Ralis laughed sarcastically and drew his swords. "You have no idea." He said.

* * *

"Well, those days are done. Today, you will die." Molkar said with cold, sinister confidence, drawing his sword.

* * *

Drakar, Halacan and Morvin did the same. Ralis and his group prepared for a fight as well.

* * *

"Heh. I'm sure you'll be no tougher than the previous bounty hunters who tasted the steel of my blade. You're the one whose fate is sealed." Ralis said cooly.

* * *

Molkar smiled. He admired Ralis's bold personality.

* * *

"You'll be a feisty kill, little one. When you die, know that it was Molkar who killed you." Molkar told Ralis.

* * *

"Charge!" Ralis yelled, running straight towards Molkar with Minsc.

* * *

"Butt kicking for goodness!" Minsc exclaimed, gripping the handle of his large sword tightly.

* * *

Molkar wasn't a good distance away from Ralis to succesfully cast a Hold Person spell on him in time, but Morvin had time to do so.

* * *

Morvin chanted the command words to cast Hold Person on Dorn because he seemed like the most dangerous person in Ralis's group, and the spell worked, leaving Dorn in temporary stasis before he could fire his crossbow.

* * *

Khalid and Jaheira engaged Drakar in battle, Rasaad and Xan battled Halacan, and Viconia alone battle Morvin. Dynaheir, Neera and Imoen stayed out of melee battle because they either have ranged weapons like a slingshot or shortbow or because it's not safe to face an enemy armed with a sword with only magic spells. Casting magic takes time, enough time to get stabbed in the heart if the enemy is close enough. Dynaheir casted Blindness on Morvin so that Viconia will have an easier fight, but the spell didn't affect Morvin at all, and Neera tried to cast Blindness on Molkar, but a wild surge happened instead.

* * *

"Oh no." Neera moaned.

* * *

"What now?" Dynaheir looked at Neera suspiciously.

* * *

"Wait. Nothing happened." Neera said. As soon as she said that the ground started vibrating.

* * *

"W-w-what's going on?!" Imoen exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis, Minsc, Molkar, Rasaad, Xan, Drakar, Khalid, Jaheira, Halacan, Viconia and Morvin stopped fighting, wondering why the ground is vibrating.

* * *

"What's going on?" Morvin called.

* * *

"I doubt this is an earthquake." Halacan said.

* * *

Ralis had that feeling too. Whatever is making the ground vibrate, it is not an earthquake.

* * *

At that moment, in front of Morvin, a monstrous arthropod called an ankheg popped up out of the ground just 3 feet in front of Morvin! Ankhegs are insect like beasts that look like a result of when a giant ant, cockroach and larval antlion crossbreed. They have six legs and a many-segmented body all covered in brown or green colored chitinous exoskeleton. Their heads have black compound eyes, and their mandibles are capable of snapping small trees apart. They usually burrow underground. They can spit acid, sometimes as a last resort attack or if they intend on devouring their victim because their digestive system is weaker than an anaconda's. The ankheg roared loudly.

* * *

"Ankheg! Run!" Morvin shouted, but before he could run a safe distance from the ankheg, it quickly bent down and used its mandibles to snap Morvin's stout body in half.

* * *

"Nooo! Morvin!" Drakar yelled.

* * *

Just then, 7 more ankhegs popped out of the ground! Dynaheir quickly realized what's going on and glared at Neera.

* * *

"Oops. My wild magic summoned ankhegs..." Neera stated nervously.

* * *

"The sooner we find this Adoy, the better." Dynaheir said.

* * *

"We gotta get out of here, Minsc! We can't fight them all!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"You're right!" Minsc nodded and punched Morvin in the head to knock him down to the ground, leaving him vulnerable to be attacked by the ankhegs.

* * *

Then he and Ralis ran back to where Dynaheir, Imoen, Neera and Dorn who is still in stasis stood.

* * *

"We'll let nature deal with them! Let's go!" Jaheira exclaimed as soon as Drakar started fighting the ankheg that killed Morvin.

* * *

"Right!" Khalid nodded and he and Jaheira ran to safety with Ralis and Minsc.

* * *

Viconia followed after them. Drakar was intent on killing the ankheg that killed Morvin. He slashed and stabbed at the ankheg in rage, causing the creature to roar and shriek in pain until it collapsed dead. Then the other four ankhegs surrounded Drakar. He knew he had no chance in defeating them all by himself, but he didn't go down without fighting. The ankhegs eventually tore him apart with their sharp mandibles.

* * *

Halacan rushed over to Molkar and helped him stand up.

* * *

"Come on! Stand up! We need to flee and pursue Ralis or we'll never be rewarded 500 gold pieces!" Halacan exclaimed.

* * *

"I know! They won't get far." Molkar said.

* * *

Ralis and his group wanted to leave towards Firewine Bridge, escape the group of ankhegs, but Dorn is still can't move because the Hold Person spell is still in effect on him!

* * *

"Leave him! We have to go or we'll be ankheg fodder!" Viconia exclaimed.

* * *

"No! The spell might wear off soon! Dynaheir! Neera! do any of you know a spell that will free him?"

* * *

"Alas, I do not." Dynaheir shrugged.

* * *

"Neither do I, sorry." Neera said.

* * *

"I'm not leaving Dorn!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Your funeral, then." Viconia said and ran off for Firewine Bridge alone.

* * *

Halacan and Molkar were heading for Ralis and the others. Ralis and his group were prepared to fight, but Molkar and Halacan were stopped by two ankhegs. They had no choice but to fight the ankhegs, but the two ankhegs spat strange liquid down at Molkar and Halacan. Suddenly they were screaming in pain, and Ralis could see why. The sticky liquid that covered Molkar and Halacan's bodies were slowly melting their armor and flesh. The ankhegs spat acid on them! Ralis watched in horror as Molkar and Halaean were slowly and painfully dissolved by the acid. They tried to run from the ankhegs, but their bodies were under so much pain from the acid they could barely walk as the acid burned away at their skin. It is a greusome sight neither Ralis or his friends would soon forget. Molkar and Halacan looked like lumbering zombies with burning skin.

* * *

"By the Three...!" Dynaheir's eyes widened.

* * *

"It's like a bad dream..." Imoen gasped.

* * *

At that moment, the Hold Person spell wore off on Dorn, he could move now.

* * *

"Finally! Let's get out of here!" Ralis exclaimed, and so he and his friends ran off to Firewine Bridge to catch up with Viconia.

* * *

By the time they started running, the acid had finally done enough damage to put Molkar and Halacan out of their misery. The two ankhegs who killed Molkar and Halacan ate their dissolving corpses and burrowed back underground with their remaining fellow ankhegs.

* * *

Ralis and his group crossed Firewine Bridge. This place used to be a trading town for elves, but in 1168 DR, it was destroyed in a battle between sorcerers. Now, today, Firewine Bridge is nothing but a fallow field of overgrown rubble dominated by wild magic zones, areas where the Weave is distorted. If spells are casted, in a wild magic zone, the side effects are the same as Neera's wild magic. The sorcerous battle was so great and powerful, it not only leveled the towns near the bridge, it also altered the course of the water, which means water no longer flows under Firewine Bridge. Ralis and his group never bothered to check the abandoned houses and ruins for anyone or anything, they just kept moving on.

* * *

After crossing Firewine Bridge, they continued south, passing by the Uldoon Trail. Eventually they saw a large village up ahead which borders the northern parts of a large lake. Up ahead is a fortified "wall" made of old wood, wooden stakes and other junk guarded by goblins. It is now the afternoon. Ralis looked down and saw a squirrel about 6 feet away from his feet. Then the squirrel began making the sounds a crow makes. Ralis and Imoen frowned in confusion.

* * *

"What the...?" Imoen said, puzzled at hearing the squirrel caw like a crow or raven.

* * *

"Am I dreaming or did that squirrel just caw at us?" Ralis turned around looking at his group to make sure everyone heard it.

* * *

Neera smirked.

* * *

"I think that means we're getting close. Unless that squirrel had a crow for a father, I'd say it was recently polymorphed." Neera announced.

* * *

Ralis frowned in confusion again. "Why would he turn a crow into a squirrel? Maybe he hasn't learned how to control his magic after all."

* * *

"Maybe the squirrel was annoying him with questions about his magical talents." Neera replied in a mildly sarcastic way.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help but see that Neera doesn't want to notice the hint that maybe this Adoy can't help her, but that's negative thinking.

* * *

"Come on, let's go." Ralis said, leading his group on towards the hobgoblin village entrance.

* * *

"I sure hope we do something about her wild magic. It's troublesome." Viconia said.

* * *

"It would be easier if we just banished her from the group." Dorn said.

* * *

"Hey! I'm not kicking out anybody!" Ralis exclaimed to Dorn.

* * *

"Nobody is leaving my group unless I say so! Let's keep moving." Ralis commanded firmly, leading his group towards the opening between the large amounts of rubble which is supposed to be a fortress wall for the goblin village.

* * *

One of the goblins who guarded the entrance into the village saw Ralis and his group coming and told his fellow guard:

* * *

"King Rogdok! Tell King Rogdok peoples is coming to get Bargrivyek! Gots to protect Bargrivyek!" The other goblin was about to leave until Ralis called out to the goblin who gave orders to the other goblin:

* * *

"Who is this Bargrivyek?"

* * *

"Bargrivyek is goblin god of setting territory and ker opa... ko upper..."

* * *

The goblin began scratching his head, unable to pronounce the next word fluently. _Co upper..._ Ralis began thinking. The only word that came to mind was "cooperation".

* * *

"Cooperation?" Ralis asked the goblin.

* * *

The goblin's eyes lit up, nodding quickly.

* * *

"Cooperation! That be it. Territory and cooperation. Bargrivyek be god of that stuff." The goblin confirmed.

* * *

Ralis snorted in derision.

* * *

"You have no trouble pronouncing 'Bargrivyek' but 'cooperation' ties your tongue? Never mind, just let us speak to Bargrivyek."

* * *

"Nobody gets to see Bargrivyek anymore. King Rogdok keep him safe from outsiders."

* * *

"All right, then take us to see Rogdok. We'll ask him for permission." Ralis said.

* * *

"Rogdok be inside cave, guarding Bargrivyek from other tribes. I lead you there now, so you not mess up our stuff!" The goblin said.

* * *

"Thank you." Ralis nodded gratefully.

* * *

The goblins let Ralis and his group enter the village. The goblin that Ralis has been speaking to all this time led the way.

* * *

"East. We go east now. Not go north. Crazy live up north." The goblin said.

* * *

Ralis tried to look ahead up north while following the goblin. He thought he saw a house ahead, but it is obscured by so many trees to see clearly. Ralis and his group followed the goblin east, The path the goblin guided them through curved around the top of the lake and moved down towards a wooden bridge. The ropes on each end were held together by very large, heavy boulders. the goblins don't have the tools to anchor a wooden stake to the ground to tie the rope around. Ralis looked at the bridge, unsure if it is safe.

* * *

"This bridge seems..." Rasaad traled off.

* * *

"Unstable." Xan finished for Rasaad.

* * *

The goblin looked behind him after taking a few steops on the bridge to see that Ralis and his group had doubts about the bridge.

* * *

"Come! Cross bridge! We build all by selves... Well, we got help. Help from Bargrivyek!" The goblin said.

* * *

Reluctantly, Ralis and his group followed the goblin across the bridge. On the other side, Ralis saw four tents, two on both sides of the trail and a few goblins eating food and telling jokes in their native language. After passing by the four tents, Ralis saw a large cage to his right.

* * *

"What's in there?" Ralis asked the goblin, pointing at the cage.

* * *

"This is where we keep the bear. The bear eated some of my friends! Now she sits in her cage getting madder and madder and madder... well, you get idea." The goblin said and continued guiding Ralis and the others.

* * *

"After being caged up, I can imagine." Ralis responded to the goblin and continued following him.

* * *

Then they passed by dozens of tree stumps. Ralis knew that seeing this would anger Jaheira. Soon they goblin took them to a part of the village where the trail leads them to an area where two large walls of rock towered over everyone on both sides.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ralis asked the goblin in a high pitched voice similar to Xzar's voice when he sounds like a little kid.

* * *

"Almost there now! Watch for falling rocks. Grub Grub got smooshed the other day. We rescued him, but he just Grub now. Hey! Maybe we feed Grub to bear and bear not get angry!" The goblin exclaimed.

* * *

After passing through the area where the goblin claimed a rock crushed Grub Grub, he finally stopped in front of the cave entrance which is next to the other part of the lake to Ralis's left.

* * *

"Okay! Here now!" The goblin said.

* * *

"Thank you. And work on your Common while we're gone. It needs more polishing." Ralis told the goblin then he and his group entered the cave.

* * *

The goblin felt hurt by Ralis's words.

* * *

"I thought my Common was good... Oh well, I go practice." The goblin shrugged and left.

* * *

Enveloped in darkness at first when they stepped in the cave, they eventually found a few goblins surrounding a fireplace trying to keep warm. Ralis noticed that there are large pieces of amethysts sticking out of the wall.

* * *

_This place __would be a good place for jewel hunters to come mining._ Ralis thought to himself.

* * *

Ralis and his groups approached the five goblins around the fireplace, but to his surprise, they weren't as friendly as the goblin who led them here.

* * *

"That moron let intruders in again! Kill them all before Rogdok finds out and punishes us all!" One of the goblins exclaimed.

* * *

Reacting quickly, Ralis drew both of his swords, and Dorn joined in before the goblins could reach their weapons, ending their lives with just one slash.

* * *

"So I guess we're not really welcome here, after all." Imoen said.

* * *

"Doesn't matter. We need to find Adoy at any cost." Ralis said.

* * *

"Yeah. I need to know if he can help me with my wild magic." Neera said.

* * *

"But that squirrel we saw a while ago... What if Adoy has as much trouble as Neera?" Rasaad asked.

* * *

"G-g-good question, Rasaad. What if?" Khalid agreed.

* * *

Neera lowered her head. Ralis could tell that she is afraid of the possibility that Adoy can't help her.

* * *

"Come on, guys. We won't know if he can help unless we find him." Ralis said.

* * *

"Ralis, what if nothing can be done about Neera's uncontrollable spells? What then?" Minsc asked him.

* * *

Ralis didn't immediately reply. He didn't want to kick Neera out of his group. He had a feeling that along her journey to the Sword Coast from High Forest, Neera had made a few friends along the way but lost them all because her wild magic caused them misery. He wanted to show Neera that he's different, that he won't renounce his friendship with her because of her wild magic.

* * *

"... We'll cross that bridge once we get there." Ralis said finally.

* * *

They moved forward, eventually coming across another bridge with rope anchored by very heavy boulders on both sides. Below the bridge 20 feet is a small body of water.

* * *

"One at a time." Ralis called to his group.

* * *

He crossed the bridge first, then Neera, Imoen, Xan, Rasaad, Viconia, Dorn, Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid and last, Jaheira.

* * *

"An open wound in mother earth... I would plug it had I the power." Jaheira declared, visibly upset by the large chasm she had to cross over.

* * *

"You're just one half-elf, Jaheira." Ralis said.

* * *

"Sometimes I wish just one half-elf could make a big difference." Jaheira said forlornly.

* * *

Nearby, to the left, Ralis saw large amounts of treasure stacked in the corner to the right. He also saw two legs partially hidden behind the mound of treasure.

* * *

"What the...?" Ralis rushed over to the treasure mound and next to the treasure mound, he found a corpse of a human woman dressed in class 8 leather armor of a ranger.

* * *

"Guys, someone died over here." Ralis called.

* * *

Dynaheir, Imoen and Neera came up to Ralis while the others stayed behind, making sure no goblins ambush them.

* * *

"Who is that?" Neera asked Ralis.

* * *

"I don't know..." Ralis replied.

* * *

He checked the woman's body again. He saw sword slash marks on her armor around the abdomen and inches below the bust of her chest, deep enough to cut into her flesh. Ralis then realized that this woman has been killed by the goblins for some reason. When his eyes wandered down to her right hand, he saw a ring on her index finger. Curious, he grabbed the woman's cold, lifeless hand, pulled the ring off her finger and examined the words inscribed on the ring as he slowly turned the ring clockwise.

* * *

"_With eternal devotion - Magreb_."

* * *

After taking the ring, Ralis stood up and said:

* * *

"After we meet Adoy, we'll bury the body somewhere and find out what exactly is north from this goblin village." Ralis said.

* * *

Next, they walked down a narrow passage until they entered a room where a hobgoblin, Rogdok himself, and four more goblins were. They immediately noticed Ralis and his group come in.

* * *

"What idiot let you in here? Eh, it doesn't matter. If you haven't already killed those useless guards, I'll deal with them as soon as I've finished with you!" Rogdok declared.

* * *

"Get 'em!" Ralis yelled, drawing his swords and charging at Rogdok.

* * *

Minsc, Xan Rasaad, Dorn, Viconia, Khalid and Jaheira joined in and practically overwhelmed the goblins, defeating them. Rogdok stood no chance against Ralis. Rogdok was not as nimble as Ralis and he couldn't parry strikes from both of Ralis's bastard swords at the same time with just one sword. It didn't take long for Ralis to find an opening in Rogdok's defenses and deliver a finishing blow with his tainted bastard sword. However, the poison inside the tainted bastard sword caused it to break as soon as Ralis pulled it out of Rogdok's chest, leaving the broken part of the blade inside Rogdok's chest and he slumped to the ground, a small circular pool of blood growing around his corpse. Now all Ralis has is his +1 bastard sword, his two sided dirk and longbow nicknamed Dead Shot.

* * *

"I don't see any way forward." Xan said.

* * *

"We've reached a dead end." Viconia noted.

* * *

"No. We can't give up. There must be a secret passage somewhere. Feel on the walls for a secret switch, everybody." Ralis instructed, beginning to touch the cold cavern walls.

* * *

Everyone else did the same except Neera. She noticed stacks of wood on the wall ahead. As she examined it, she found a doorknob blended in with the wood. She opened the door, finding the secret passage!

* * *

"Guys! Is this what we're looking for?" Neera called. Everyone looked at her, dumbfounded.

* * *

Ralis and his group entered another room, much larger than the previous one. Inside the room is an elderly, chubby human with gray hair, a gray beard, wore a beige green shirt and brown pants. In his room, there's a king sized bed in the corner with lavander colored bed sheets, a burning cauldron in the middle of the room for cooking stew and soup, a dinner table with 3 chairs on the opposite side of the room from the bed, and a small pond of water where water leaks in from the wall nearby the cauldron so that the man can drink water. Ralis and his group approached the chubby, elderly man.

* * *

"Thank Mystra someone has come for me at last! It's too bad you and your friends had to cut your way through." The man said.

* * *

"We're looking for a wild mage named Adoy." Ralis told him.

* * *

"Adoy is me, and I am Adoy. Why have you sought me out?" Adoy asked Ralis.

* * *

"I'm Ralis, and... well, my friend Neera is a wild mage, too. She hoped you could teach her to control her magic." Ralis said, pointing back at Neera.

* * *

Adoy shifted his gaze to Neera.

* * *

"It's true. I hoped you could... teach me how to control my magic." Neera said slowly and uneasily.

* * *

"By the Three, we all want the same thing. We cannot afford any more surprises from your whimsical spells." Dynaheir remarked.

* * *

Adoy stroked his beard thoughtfully.

* * *

"Is that so? Well, I'm afraid I'm not the best example of learning to control wild magic. I'm not sure anyone can do that. You can't govern chaos! Otherwise, it wouldn't be chaos anymore, would it?"

* * *

_I knew it..._ Ralis sighed.

* * *

He knew ever since meeting that polymorphed crow that Adoy had nothing helpful for Neera.

* * *

"Don't tell me we've come all this way for nothing!" Neera exclaimed sadly, refusing to to believe nothing can be done about her wild magic.

* * *

"Of course not for nothing. You have just experienced the honor of meeting Bargrivyek, the goblin god of cooperation and territory." Adoy announced.

* * *

Ralis' eyes widened in surprise momentarily. "Hahaha! That's funny, you look nothing like a goblin."

* * *

"I should hope not! Although one time I did transform myself into a goblin while making supper." Adoy remarked.

* * *

"It's all part of the wonders of wild magic. You have to be ready for a little unexpected excitement at any moment." He added, not missing a beat.

* * *

"He's not joking, let me tell you." Neera told Ralis in a serious tone.

* * *

"The real trouble began when Rogdok came to find out where all the new goblins had come from. He didn't believe for a second that I was a god, but because the goblins did he dared not attack me. Instead, he locked me up. As long as I remained in his care, he could control the goblins." Adoy continued.

* * *

Before Ralis could ask Adoy if he knew anything about the woman back in the treasure room who was murdered by the goblins, 7 Dimensional Doors opened up a few feet behind Adoy. And, to Ralis and Neera's dismay, Ekandor, the leader of the group of Red Wizards who are hunting Neera, one ogre berserker armed with a morning star, two Red Wizard mages and three Thayan soldiers armed with spears appeared through them! Ekandor smiled once he saw Neera.

* * *

"At last! Not only have we caught up with that slippery elf..."

* * *

"Half elf! What is wrong with you?" Neera corrected him, slamming her staff to the ground in frustration.

* * *

"Half elf. You'll regret spoiling my grand entrance once we subdue you for examination." Ekandor replied, and then turned his attention to Adoy.

* * *

"And what is this? Another wild mage? Perhaps I should thank you for leading us to yet another test subject." He went on.

* * *

"You will find that I do not submit meekly to tests, especially tests from Red Wizards." Adoy defiantly said.

* * *

"Yeah, and I didn't even finish school, so no tests for me either." Neera added.

* * *

Ralis stepped forward a few feet, pointing an accusing finger at Ekandor.

* * *

"The only thing being tested here is my patience. I've had enough of you, Ekandor." Ralis spat as he pointed straight at Ekandor.

* * *

"Then prepare to die!" Ekandor replied.

* * *

"Not if I can help it! _Behold, the power of untamed magic!_" Adoy exclaimed, preparing to cast a spell.

* * *

Everyone stood back, expecting Adoy to unleash some grand spell, but instead, the wild surge turned him into a rat. Ralis slapped his right hand into his face. What an epic fail moment. Adoy, realizing what had just happened ran straight for his bed to hide under it.

* * *

Now here comes the epic parts. Ralis charged straight at Ekandor so that he wouldn't get the opportunity to cast any spells on anyone, but there are still the other two mages to worry about. The Thayan soldiers tried to stop Ralis from reaching Ekandor, but he breezed past them and Ekandor managed to successfully parry with his quarterstaff. Minsc battled the ogre berserker, Khalid and Xan battled one of the Thayan soldiers, Jaheira and Viconia battled the second Thayan soldier, Dorn and Rasaad battled the third Thayan soldier. One of the mages chanted the command words in an attempt to cast a Sleep spell on Dynaheir and Neera, but Dynaheir planned ahead, casting a Web spell on the two mages trapping them in webbing just 1 second before one of the mages could cast the Sleep spell.

* * *

"Me will crush you to goo!" the ogre exclaimed to Minsc, trying to strike him down with his morning star.

* * *

Minsc nimbly dodged the strikes, and surprisingly, Boo did not fall off of Minsc's shoulders. Minsc stabbed his sword into the ogre's left leg!

* * *

"Owww! Me mad now!" The ogre yelled, but still Minsc was a bit too agile for the ogre, especially since he's not wearing heavy armor.

* * *

"I may not be as huge as you are, but I definitely have the strength!" Minsc declared and continued attacking the ogre.

* * *

Neera and Dynaheir casted magic missiles at the two mages while the webbing still held them, killing them both. Fortunately no wild surge happened for Neera this time. The soldier Viconia and Jaheira were battling tried to stab at Viconia, but she blocked the blow with her shield and the soldier dodged away from Jaheira's attack. The soldier then tried to keep his distance from both Viconia and Jaheira as they closed in on him. Little did the soldier know that Viconia and Jaheira were backing him into Adoy's cauldron. the soldier suddenly lost his footing and sat in Adoy's pot, the hot liquid burning his arse.

* * *

"_Yeeeaaooowww!_" The soldier jumped out of the pot and into Jaheira's sharp spear.

* * *

Ralis tried striking at Ekandor from all angles but he managed to parry each blow with his strong quarterstaff.

* * *

"You confuse me." Ekandor said as he kept parrying.

* * *

"What?" Ralis asked but didn't let up attacking.

* * *

Ekandor jumped on Adoy's dinner table and jumped down on the other side away from Ralis.

* * *

"You've been traveling with that half elf girl for many days, yet you keep her around despite the fact you know the dangers of her wild magic." Ekandor said, trying to figure Ralis out.

* * *

Ralis said nothing, he just simply scowled at Ekandor. Then the answer came to Ekandor as his eyebrows arched up as if he suddenly got an idea.

* * *

"Ah! It all makes sense now. You've taken a fancy to her, have you?" He questioned Ralis with a small smile.

* * *

Ralis tried keeping his expression neutral as possible.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked Ekandor, trying to keep his voice calm as well.

* * *

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I daresay that you are the biggest fool in Toril if you think you'll have a happy romantic life with a wild mage." Ekandor said.

* * *

Ralis could not keep his expression neutral any longer because Ekandor is completely oblivious to Neera's plight as a wild mage.

* * *

"_I keep Neera around because her wild magic has given her a difficult life and most people don't understand that. It's her gift and curse, and unlike some people she has met in the past, I won't leave her if her magic creates a snowstorm! I won't leave her if her wild magic polymorphs me into a chicken! And I definitely won't leave her if her wild magic brings bad luck in my life! What she needs right now is a friend, not a heartless mage who wants to dissect her brain!_" Ralis exclaimed angrily, loud enough for Neera to hear, and she heard it all, and it brought a truckload of mixed emotions swirling around in her heart.

* * *

She never met anyone so devoted like Ralis.

* * *

_He really feels that way...?_ Neera wondered to herself.

* * *

"So be it, fool!" Ekandor began to cast a magic missle at Ralis. He didn't have time to leap over the table and stab Ekandor, and running away is out of the question because the missiles never miss their target. Thinking quickly, Ralis flipped over the table in front of Ekandor, creating a barrier, and the magic missile that Ekandor casted hit the table instead, creating a large circular scorch mark.

* * *

"Curse you!" Ekandor hissed, not expecting Ralis to use the table to protect himself.

* * *

Ralis jumped over the table and slashed at Ekandor!

* * *

"Agh!" Ekandor yelped, staggering back a few feet clutching at his chest.

* * *

Ralis's sword ripped through Ekandor's robes and made a non fatal cut on his chest!

* * *

"You'll pay for that!" Ekandor snarled and began trying to hit Ralis with his quarterstaff.

* * *

Ekandor managed to knock the bastard sword out of Ralis' hands, and before Ralis could reach for his dirk, Ekandor smacked Ralis' in the face with his staff, sending Ralis falling to the floor, his right cheek bruised from the blow. He laid on his back, looking up at Ekandor beginning to impale his face with his staff. Before Ekandor brought his staff down, he heard Neera exclaim:

* * *

"Leave him alone!"

* * *

Ekandor turned around.

* * *

"Or else what, _half elf?_" Ekandor taunted, saying "half elf" in a taunting tone.

* * *

"Or... or... THIS!" Neera exclaimed, unable to think of a good threat.

* * *

Then she attempted to cast a random spell. She was hoping her wild magic would cast an acid arrow or something at Ekandor, but instead, the wild surge caused everyone who is still alive in the room to polymorph into animals. Neera turned into a dire wolf, Ralis turned into a worg, ironically, Minsc turned into a rabbit, Dynaheir turned into squirrel, Khalid and Jaheira turned into owls, Xan turned into a badger, Imoen turned into a blue jay bird, Viconia turned into a beaver, Dorn turned into a boar, and Rasaad turned into a dog. The ogre berserker, the three Thayan soldiers and two mages were already dead, and Boo and Adoy are already animals, so the spell didn't affect them. Ekandor, however, turned into a mouse, and that's bad news for him since Ralis and Neera are predator animals now.

* * *

"Oh no. No. No!" Ekandor cried as Ralis and Neera looked down at him, growling.

* * *

He knew what they intended on doing since he's a mouse now. He tried to run away from them but he had no chance of escape. Neera beat Ralis to Ekandor and grabbed him into her jaws, violently shook her head for a few seconds and swallowed him whole.

* * *

A few seconds after the battle, Adoy crawled out from under the bed. Soon the wild magic spell wore off and everyone morphed back to their normal selves, except for Ekandor since he died as a mouse inside Neera before the effects of the spell wore off.

* * *

"Whew! What an inconvenient mix up." He sighed in relief.

* * *

"What do the Red Wizards want with wild mages, anyway?" Ralis asked Adoy.

* * *

"The Red Wizards pursue your friend Neera and me to study us... or perhaps just our brains, to learn why we can wield the power of arcane chaos and they can't. I seldom visit settlements these days, so perhaps your friend will get more use out of it than I do... and maybe a little peace of mind." Adoy gave Ralis an enchanted necklace of protection.

* * *

"That's very generous of you. Thanks." Ralis thanked Adoy after handing the enchanted necklace to Neera so she can wear it.

* * *

"Oh don't think I've forgotten you, Ralis. Watch as I conjure my fabulous treasure trove, all for you!" Adoy declared.

* * *

Ralis had a sudden bad feeling about this. "Wait, is that such a good idea for you to conjure-?"

* * *

Before Ralis could finish that sentence, the wild surge caused Adoy to randomly teleport somewhere.

* * *

"Wait! No!" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

"The laws of probability suggest that was no accident. The scoundrel fled without rewarding us." Xan noted.

* * *

"There's a lesson in that for you, Neera. Wild magic may be powerful, but it can't be trusted." Dynaheir told Neera.

* * *

"Wait! Come back!" Neera exclaimed to Adoy who is already gone.

* * *

"No! It's not fair! I've traveled so far and overcome so many obstacles all on my own and he just disappears!" She exclaimed in sorrow and anger all at once as she dropped to her knees in despair.

* * *

"To be honest, Neera, things wouldn't have turned out so well if you had been all on your own." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera looked up at Ralis and said sarcastically: "Oh, of course you helped, Ralis. I haven't forgotten that it's all about _YOU._"

* * *

Ralis took some minor offense at that sarcastic remark, but decided to let it slide, knowing that Neera is just having a difficult time accepting the fact that Adoy can't help tame her wild magic. After leaving the caverns, they headed up north even though the goblin warned them not to. There, Ralis' suspicions were correct: There IS a house here!

* * *

"Who would have a house so close to a village of goblins?" Rasaad wondered aloud.

* * *

"That's what we're about to find out." Ralis replied, then walked up to the house's front door and knocked 3 times.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ralis called.

* * *

And suddenly, the door swung open, and a man, about 6 years older than Ralis appeared, looking around wildly, his body twitching with insanity and fear!

* * *

"Watch out! They're coming through the trees!" The crazy man exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis and his party quickly glanced at the trees around them and saw nothing.

* * *

"There! Behind that rock!" The crazy man pointed at a large oval shaped shadow near a bush.

* * *

He frowned, realizing the shadow isn't a rock and then looked up at the sky.

* * *

"No, wait- that was just a shadow of a cloud." He said in relief.

* * *

"Have you been eating some strange mushrooms?" Ralis asked the crazy man.

* * *

"Strange mushrooms? No. No. You have to be vigilant. You have to be alert/ They come out of nowhere, but now they're everywhere!" The crazy man exclaimed, his body twitching and looking wild-eyed.

* * *

"Calm yourself, man. Take a deep breath and tell me what you've seen." Ralis instructed the insane person.

* * *

"Goblins! They fell out of the sky or leaped up full grown out of the grass, I don't know! All I know is they killed Rilsa when she tried talking to them, and I can't face them by myself!" He exclaimed wildly and fearfully.

* * *

"Slow down, you're obviously under a lot of stress, but you're safe now. Tell me what happened." Ralis tried calming the man down.

* * *

The crazy man took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

* * *

"Forgive me. My name is Magreb. Rilsa and I have watched over this area for years, and we've never had any trouble with goblins before. Ever since they killed her, I've been half out of my mind with grief." Magreb explained calmly.

* * *

"I understand how you feel, Magreb. Losing someone you care about can be very hard." Ralis consoled Magreb.

* * *

"Just a few months ago, poof! Goblins as far as the eye can see. At first they appeared around the house of an old mage, but soon they moved into a set of caves northeast, taking him with them. Not long after that, a big hobgoblin arrived and made himself king of the tribe." Magreb told Ralis.

* * *

It all makes sense now... Adoy's wild magic summoned the goblins, they saw him as their god and moved him into the caverns they've just been in, and Rogdok arrived to question Adoy where all the goblins came from, and made a deal with Adoy to be the goblin king and bodyguard of their god.

* * *

"I might have met this mage." Ralis told Magreb.

* * *

Magreb simply shrugged.

* * *

"I suppose he could still be alive, but I haven't seen Adoy since the goblins carried him off into their cave. I just assumed that they'd slain him, just like... *sob*... Rilsa... *sob*..." Magreb began to cry.

* * *

"Poor sod, he's all heartbroken..." Imoen said.

* * *

"You have no need to cry anymore, Magreb. I killed every last goblin in that cave, including their hobgoblin king. Rilsa has been avenged." Ralis informed Magreb compassionately.

* * *

Magreb wiped a tear from his right eye and sniffled. "I suppose that is for the best, even though I know Rilsa would have preferred a peaceful solution. Thank you. Did you find where those goblins murdered my Rilsa?" Magreb asked.

* * *

"Yes," Ralis nodded. "Here is her ring." Ralis gave Magreb Rilsa's ring.

* * *

He looked at the ring in his fingers for a few seconds, all teary eyed, then he looked at Ralis.

* * *

Thank you... Thank you very much..." Was all he could say.

* * *

"Don't mention it. Take care of yourself." Ralis said, leaving Magreb alone and he and his companions continued with their journey back to Nashkel.

* * *

After 18 hours of walking back to Nashkel, they rested at the Nashkel inn. The next morning around 9:56 a.m., when Ralis was eating pancakes and sausage for breakfast at the bar, the woman who Dorn interrogated a few days ago conveniently came up to Ralis asking him in a soft but mild foreign accent:

* * *

"Oh, you haven't seen a man about uhmm..." She paused for a few seconds. "... This tall and this wide, have you? That lout!" Taris said, using her arms to emphasize how tall and wide the man's physical appearance is.

* * *

Ralis's eyes lit up.

* * *

"If your name is Taris, I may be able to help you, if you give the information I seek." He said.

* * *

Taris seemed to act confused and flustered.

* * *

"I... I don't know very much about this area, sir. I am looking for my husband, you see. He left me a week ago and... Oh, the danger on the roads, and then that _AWFUL _woman. I've been trying to find him ever since." Taris explained to Ralis, unable to stop fidgeting and shifting her body nervously.

* * *

"This woman you mentioned, would she be a mage of some sort?" Ralis questioned further.

* * *

"Well... I don't really know. My husband has vanished. He was seen heading east in the company of some woman. I followed them for a while, but the wilderness became too dangerous!" Taris explained, still nervously shifting and sometimes stumbling over her words.

* * *

"Please continue, and do not leave anything out. Even the smallest detail could aid me in finding your husband." Ralis told Taris cooly.

* * *

"... When I asked some of the other people in town, they said that woman had lured several men away, not just my husband. I don't know what kind of game she thinks she's playing, but it isn't natural." Taris said.

* * *

To Ralis's surprise, Dorn was relaxing against the wall nearby, listening to him quesiton Taris.

* * *

"Hmmm. When I asked this woman about Kryll, the description I gave matched the mystery woman who lured away her husband. When I demanded more information, she fled. Typical." Dorn said with a shrug.

* * *

_You're very intimidating, that's why. _Ralis thought.

* * *

Out loud, he spoke to Taris. "Taris, please continue." Ralis urged her on.

* * *

"That's really all I know. Somewhere to the east, perhaps past the mines. I miss Hagar so much, but I don't know if I could ever forgive him."

* * *

"East of the mines, right? And you say you haven't been able to reach that area?" Ralis asked her then took another bite of his syrup covered pancake.

* * *

"Oh no, it's far too dangerous. I really don't know what to do. I have little money, and my husband is off with that wench! That horrible woman has stolen my Hagar!" Taris exclaimed.

* * *

"You need a new husband." Ralis told Taris.

* * *

"I know most women would just move on, but Hagar loved me! I can't imagine him leaving me for some tramp, but I can't think of any other reasons. That doesn't explain the others who left with her, but none of this makes any sense." Taris whined.

* * *

"I'll see what I can do about Hagar. Wait here." Ralis told her then sat up, ready to go. He walked over to Dorn, still resting against the wall. "Dorn, do you have any idea why Kryll would have a group of followers?"

* * *

"I do not. Kryll was a necromancer of some ability. And she was, let us say, "friendly" enough at times. But she is not a leader of men. Something is amiss." Dorn replied gruffly as usual.

* * *

It took them 16 hours to get a few hours east from the Nashkel mines starting from the town Nashkel, but the problem is Ralis and his group have no idea where their destination is. All they know is it's somewhere southeast from the mines, a few hours east. Viconia kept her face covered under her hood the whole time so no one would suspect that she is a drow, and also to protect her eyes from the harsh sunlight.

* * *

"I don't like this. We're flying blind." Ralis shook his head.

* * *

Before Dorn could say anything, four skeleton monsters armed with long swords and shields appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ralis and his group! The skeletons were severely outnumbered, so they were beaten easily. Ralis looked around at the piles of bones that were once hostile living skeletons once they were beaten.

* * *

"That was pretty random." He noted, sheathing his sword.

* * *

"The undead rarely rise up of their own accord, Ralis. This business reeks of Kryll. Step carefully. She lurks nearby." Dorn whispered cautiously, loud enough for Ralis, Imoen, Neera and the others to hear.

* * *

An hour later, they found a woman with red colored hair standing around five bodies of dead men. There are large splashes of blood on the stone wall behind her. Kryll herself is about Ralis's height, and she wore a gown similar to Dynaheir's but is gray colored instead and does not expose her cleavage, and the skirt of her gown is cut high above her knees, showing her shapely thighs.

* * *

"Oh..." Imoen groaned in disgust.

* * *

"Such display of power..." Viconia smiled admirably at Kryll's handiwork.

* * *

"Is that her?" Ralis asked Dorn.

* * *

He nodded and at that moment, Kryll noticed their presence.

* * *

"I thought you alone saw past my half orc blood, Kryll. Now I see you are just like the others. Perhaps Senjak was too handsome for you to ignore, but I've taken care of that." Dorn said to Kryll.

* * *

"Someone had to take a fall to divert suspicion from the rest of us, and Simmeon chose you. Besides, you obviously escaped. There's no need for revenge. It's beneath you, Dorn. Don't be so petty." Kryll said coldly.

* * *

Ralis could feel the rage burning inside Dorn as he drew his sword.

* * *

"Petty?! You left me to die in Luskan. There will be no forgiveness! Stand and die, Kryll!"

* * *

Ralis drew his sword too, including Xan, Rasaad, Khalid, and Minsc.

* * *

"Once again you fail to realize what's happening around you, Dorn. Rise up, my children. Rise up and feast on the living!" Kryll exclaimed.

* * *

At Kryll's command all the dead men's bodies around her stood up.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Ralis gasped.

* * *

"Stand back, everyone!" Jaheira exclaimed.

* * *

Kryll raised her arms in the air, summoning evil, arcane energies. Ralis though he was imagining things but he though he saw something that looked like a swarm of green colored bees buzzing near Kryll's head, and on the ground in front of her, a small patch of grass disappeared. and a large face in the mud roared so loudly, the clothes, skin and flesh of the dead men exploded! Blood and guts flew everywhere!

* * *

"What sorcery is this?!" Dynaheir exclaimed.

* * *

"Attack them!" Kryll ordered the naked skeletons of the dead men.

* * *

Jaheira chanted the command words for the to cast the Entangle spell on the skeletons, and the bright green tentacles emerged from the ground, catching and holding on to the five skeletons. Almost at the same time when Kryll began chanting the command words to cast a magical shield on herself that protects her from magic missiles, Dynaheir began chanting the command words to cast a Deafness spell on Kryll. Kryll thought Dynaheir would cast a magic attack on her, but she thought wrong. Soon Kryll couldn't hear a thing. Neera tried casting a magic missile at Kryll but instead, a wild surge happened, but nothing in particular happened. Ralis, Dorn and Imoen used their ranged weapons and fired at the skeletons, hoping their arrows and bolts would knock their heads off their bodies. It worked, Ralis managed to kill two skeletons, Imoen killed two and Dorn only shot one down. Kryll tried casting a Dire Charm spell on Ralis so that he would turn against his own group, but one of the bright green tentacles conveniently grabbed Kryll, interrupting her chanting and hand gestures. Dorn took the opportunity to aim his crossbow at Kryll's head and fire. The bolt hit her right in the forehead and she slumped down forcefully by the pull of the green tentacles. Dorn smiled, lowering his crossbow and looking up at the cloudy sky as thunder rumbled.

* * *

"I can see you suffer, Kryll, I can see your soul writhe in the Abyss. Of all my betrayers, you are the one whose pain pleases me the most." Dorn proudly called up into the sky.

* * *

"I would assume that you speak metaphorically, Dorn? Or can you really gaze into the Abyss?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Perhaps not literally. Not with my eyes, but I do have channels of communication. Enough of this. Let us search the body." Dorn replied.

* * *

"By the way, you look a little... different." Dorn added.

* * *

"Different? How?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"You... look... feminine." Dorn slowly said, choosing his words carefully.

* * *

Ralis turned his attention to everyone else.

* * *

"Guys? Anything wrong with me?" Ralis asked them.

* * *

Viconia cleared her throat and turned away.

* * *

Neera gasped. "Uh.. Ralis... You... Have you noticed your voice is a bit higher and your..." she had trouble explaining it without hesitating.

* * *

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ralis touched his face, then his neck, then chest... At that moment, he felt something different.

* * *

He looked down and noticed that there are two fairly large lumps on his chest that showed even underneath his armor, something he shouldn't have unless he is a woman instead.

* * *

"Oh no..." Ralis whispered.

* * *

He touched his nether regions to see if he actually turned into a she. He truly has because he can't feel his manhood anymore.

* * *

"_OH NOOOOOO!_" Ralis yelled loudly.

* * *

Neera's wild magic changed his gender! He's a woman now!

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Ralis whined.

* * *

"I... I'm sorry, Ralis..." Neera apologized.

* * *

"Tell me it isn't permanent..." Ralis moaned.

* * *

"I've never had my gender switched before, so I don't know..." Neera replied honestly.

* * *

"Leave me alone. Just leave me alone..." Ralis turned away from Neera.

* * *

"I'll check the body, Dorn." Rasaad volunteered.

* * *

He walked over to Kryll's body and checked her mage robes. He found a note and Dorn approached Rasaad to get a better look at it.

* * *

"That note, let me read it." Dorn instructed Rasaad.

* * *

He handed the note to Dorn and read it.

* * *

"_Kryll,_

_Please don't let this letter alarm you. I intend you no harm. In fact, I am deeply sorry that my violent behaviour caused you to leave._

_You should know that our old friend Dorn escaped his cell in Luskan. Since then he has tracked down several members of our old group and put them to the sword. I don't doubt that our names quickly coming to the top of his murder list. _

_Fortunately I have made a powerful ally since I last saw you. I am waiting in my camp outside the entrance to Baldur's Gate. If you share my belief that there is safety in numbers, join me there. _

_Too much went unsaid at our last parting. I look forward to catching up. Please come soon. I have word that Dorn is scouring the coastline for us even as I write._

_Simmeon"_

* * *

Dorn smiled after reading the letter.

* * *

"At last! Simmeon, the king bastard himself. Quickly, Ralis, let us make haste!" Dorn exlaimed.

* * *

"What happened?" Ralis approached Dorn.

* * *

"Simmeon, the leader of the gang who betrayed me, this note tells where he is located! He's in Baldur's Gate!" Dorn exclaimed.

* * *

"Aren't you worried he knows you are coming? He could be waiting with a trap." Ralis said, still sad that she is female now, for the time being.

* * *

Dorn shook his head.

* * *

"It matters not. I will escape any trap they lay for me, I will overcome any obstacle they place in my path. I know better than to trust the word of those I have slain already, but I sense it is true that he gave the order. Simmeon must die." Dorn said.

* * *

"Whatever happened to caution, Dorn? Let us continue onward, we will meet Simmeon soon enough. Besides, I don't think Baldur's Gate has opened their doors yet." Ralis reasoned.

* * *

Dorn's eyes narrowed at her.

* * *

"Hmmm, have you lost your taste for revenge, human? I would not have expected you to turn down a challenge. I've seen how you fight. You lead with courage. You're a bold warrior. Until now you have proven to be a capable leader." Dorn said.

* * *

"This is your quest for vengance, not mine. Mine lies with the Iron Throne. After we take care of the Iron Throne in Cloakwood forest, we'll go to Baldur's Gate next." Ralis said.

* * *

"Hmmm. So be it. I'll be at the Friendly Arm waiting. Farewell." Dorn said.

* * *

They headed back to Nashkel and Dorn moved on to Friendly Arm alone. Ralis sat at the bar of Nashkel's inn, feeling blue. Many hours have passed and the wild magic spell still hasn't worn off allowing her to return to being male. She wondered if she would ever return to her original gender again. Neera sat nearby with Imoen and Dynaheir eating soup, looking at Ralis. Neera felt severely guilty.

* * *

"He hasn't talked to anyone in hours, not even me." Neera said sadly.

* * *

"Thy whimsical magic has hurt his pride. I knew it would happen sooner or later." Dynaheir said.

* * *

"Poor guy- I mean girl." Imoen playfully joked.

* * *

"It's not funny!" Neera exclaimed at Imoen as she banged her fist on the table.

* * *

Not only Imoen was shocked at Neera's outburst, but also Neera herself. She shook her head and stood up.

* * *

"I have to go. I have to leave." Neera muttered sadly.

* * *

"What? Child, where are thou going?" Dynaheir called.

* * *

Neera didn't bother to answer. She just bolted out the door and Dynaheir quickly chased after her in the night.

* * *

"Neera! Where do thou think you're going?" Dynaheir called after her.

* * *

"I have to get away from Ralis! Far away!" Neera exclaimed, never looking back at Dynaheir.

* * *

Dynaheir eventually caught up to Neera on the bridge, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to look her in the face.

* * *

"What is the matter with thee? Ever since thy wild magic changed Ralis' sex thy have been acting like this for hours! What is the matter with thee, child!?" Dynaheir asked her.

* * *

"Isn't it obvious?! Everywhere I go, everyone I meet, my wild magic always seems to do something wrong!" Neera exclaimed, trying her best not to cry.

* * *

"And thy think Ralis wants to send you away just like that?" Dynaheir asked Neera, releasing her grip on Neera's shoulders.

* * *

"He doesn't have to say it. I know exactly how he feels." A tear fell from Neera's right eye.

* * *

"Child, have thy even asked him how he feels?" Dynaheir asked. Neera frowned, puzzled by Dynaheir's question.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Ralis has had plenty of opportunities to send thy away, he has seen what thy unpredictable magic can do, yet he still wanted to befriend thee. By the Three, I have no idea what vexed that child to keep you like he's obligated to take care of thee, but thy should at least talk to him and ask him how he feels." Dynaheir said.

* * *

Neera then thought back at the times of how Ralis has been helpful and friendly to her despite the fact her wild magic may cause him misery. She thought back to the time when she accidentally set her classmates on fire, and also about the time when she met and befriended Ettin, who is a tressym, a winged cat who was her previous friend... until she accidentally set the forest on fire defending herself from a group of orcs and Turlang the treant banished her from High Forest. Ettin refused to travel with her after seeing what bad luck she can bring. She'll never forget his last words to her:

* * *

"_You not only set the forest on fire, you turned your own __hair pink. Neera, you're the worst!_"

* * *

_Is he really different...?_ Neera wondered to herself, remembering the time when Ralis used his unknown special power to heal her wound after being shot by an arrow.

* * *

"Neera, the least thy can do is talk to Ralis first. If he wants thee to leave, then leave. If he wants thy to stay, so be it." Dynaheir said.

* * *

Neera came to her senses and nodded. There's something that she wanted to ask him anyway.

* * *

"I'll ask him. Thanks, Dynaheir." Neera hugged Dynaheir gently.

* * *

"Thou art welcome, Neera."

* * *

In Ralis's hotel room, she washed her face in the bathroom sink, splashing water in her face a few times. When she looked up at the mirror, she saw that his face is no longer feminine. He touched his chest and noticed that it is flat. He touched his nethers and smiled. He's male again! He pulled off his armor, wearing only his shirt and underwear. He laid in the bed, free from the despair he felt. Just then, he heard knocking on the door. He opened the door and he saw Neera.

* * *

"Oh! It finally wore off! Great!" Neera smiled.

* * *

"Yeah. I knew it couldn't last long. What brings you here, Neera?" Ralis asked her as he invited her into his room.

* * *

"Well... I've been thinking about you, Ralis." Neera said, choosing her words carefully.

* * *

"Good thoughts, I hope." Ralis replied with a warm smile, scratching his nose.

* * *

Neera shrugged.

* * *

"Not bad ones, anyway. Mostly I can't figure you out." She said.

* * *

"In what way?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"For example, why did you help me escape the Red Wizards?" She asked him.

* * *

_Should I give her pieces of the truth?_ Ralis wondered.

* * *

"... It seemed like the right thing to do. You needed help, and it's unethical for people to kidnap and study other people against their will." Ralis said.

* * *

"That sounds very noble, but is it the real reason?" She wanted to know.

* * *

_Okay, okay, I'll give her a little more of __the truth._ Ralis told himself quitely.

* * *

"To be honest, your predicament intrigued me. I wanted to learn about you." Ralis said.

* * *

"What do you want to know about me?" Neera asked Ralis, sitting with him in the bed, but not close in an intimate way.

* * *

"Well, what did you do to rile up those Red Wizards?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I didn't do a thing! They wanted to open me up and see what makes me a wild mage. They try so hard to control everything they understand and destroy everything they don't." Neera exclaimed.

* * *

"Heh. Considering how little they understand, they may end up destroying everything. Some things just aren't meant to be tampered with, you know." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera's eyebrows lit up. "Ha! That's a good point. A good, scary point, if you think about it. Let's not think about it." Neera said.

* * *

"There's something else that's bugging me. I can't figure out whether you were brave or crazy to run away from home."

* * *

"Aren't brave and crazy two sides of the same coin? I bet a lot of people think of you as crazy when you take on some of the enemies you've fought." Neera said.

* * *

"Eh, mayhaps they would. I'm sure you'd have done the same." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera narrowed her eyes at him in a friendly way and smirked. "Don't be too sure about that," she said. "When faced with the fight or flight impulse, I always choose the latter."

* * *

"I see. Oh yes, I'm curious why you chose to study wild magic." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder whether I chose wild magic or it chose me. Some of my teachers said it was a flaw in my character that came out through my magic." Neera explained.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis instinctively found this moment to make a good flirty line. He didn't think it over, it just quickly came to him straight from his subconsious mind.

* * *

"Flaws? Did you say flaws? I don't see any flaws in you. Maybe I need a closer look. Come over here so I can check you over." Ralis said, leaning towards Neera to examine her face and body.

* * *

Her eyes widened and she smiled slightly as she gasped softly. "You are bold when you want to be!" Neera exclaimed. She started to speak again, but at first no words came out. "I... well, I rather like this side of you. Still, your timing could use some work." Neera said.

* * *

"If you say so." Ralis said with a shrug.

* * *

"Now, I have some questions about you. You know more about me than I know about you. Where are you from?" Neera asked.

* * *

"Candlekeep. I've been raised by my foster father Gorion for just about all my life. I never met my real parents at all. Gorion raised me and Imoen. I always think of her as my sister even though we aren't really related." Ralis explained.

* * *

"Sounds like you've had a good childhood." Neera remarked.

* * *

"For the most part, yeah." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Did your foster father know your parents?" Neera asked.

* * *

"... He... He claims he doesn't but I get the feeling that he does." Ralis replied slowly.

* * *

"What happened? What made you leave Candlekeep?" Neera wanted to know.

* * *

Ralis exhaled.

* * *

"It's not a pretty story. Gorion started acting strangely, as if he knew a terrible disaster would befall Candlekeep. He told me to go to the Inn and buy some weapons and armor for a journey. We left Candlekeep and Imoen secretly followed after us. In the wilderness at night, we were ambushed by two ogres, 3 bandits and a man dressed in armor that makes him look like a demon. Gorion ordered me to run. He fought off the attackers bravely but... he was slain by the armored man." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera gasped softly. "Oh... I'm so sorry, Ralis..."

* * *

"Gorion was a good man. He was respected by everyone in Candlekeep, even the guards, and I didn't know until recently that he also knew Elminster. Whoever that armored man is that killed him, I will hunt him down and drive my sword into his black heart for murdering such a nice, honorable man like Gorion." Ralis said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

* * *

Neera felt she couldn't carry the conversation on, so she said:

* * *

"I better go get some sleep. good night, Ralis."

* * *

"Good night, Neera."

* * *

Neera opened the door, but before she headed out, she wanted to ask Ralis one final quesiton.

* * *

"Ralis?"

* * *

"Yes?"

* * *

"Do you want me to leave your group?" She asked.

* * *

"No. I meant what I told Ekandor that day. I'm your friend to the very end." Ralis said firmly.

* * *

Neera felt so overjoyed, she felt it would be embarrasing for Ralis to see her so happy. She quickly left his room and closed the door. Ralis laid back in his bed, wondering why he came up with that badly timed flirt line. He wondered if he really considered Neera as a friend or something more. Ekandor could see it, why can't he? Ralis then got the feeling that Neera likes him, because she has never been so chatty before until now.

* * *

_Well, she is cute for a half elf, even though I never got a look at her arse__..._ Ralis thought to himself and immediately shook inapprorpriate thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

_What am I thinking? _Ralis asked himself. He couldn't help but wonder if Winthrop's elven arse fetish is rubbing off on him.

* * *

_I guess I really do __like Neera. Anyone else would have sent her away if they knew she is a wild mage._ At that moment, Ralis decided that Neera may be the one. Maybe. He slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Centeol & The Cloakwood Mines

After resting up in the Nashkel inn, Ralis and his group (excluding Dorn, who left alone to the Friendly Arm Inn to wait for Ralis until he is ready to find Simmeon at Baldur's Gate) left Nashkel and headed for Beregost, hoping to reunite with Safana there, then go to Cloakwood. Along the way to Beregost, Neera and Ralis have been talking to each other for quite some time, which kind of confused Imoen because Neera has never taken a deep interest in talking to Ralis before. Dynaheir, however, knew exactly what is going on.

* * *

"... Every once in a while I forget I'm fleeing Red Wizards who want to open up my brain and study it, and I realize I'm having the time of my life." Neera told Ralis somewhat enthusiastically, which got disturbing thoughts stirring in Ralis's mind.

* * *

"If your idea of fun is endless battles and looting coins and tools from the enemies we slay, I see your point." Ralis said almost sarcastically.

* * *

Neera knew exactly what he meant in his sarcasm.

* * *

"While the blood and pillaging is all very well for some girls, I was thinking more about how it's impossible to guess what will happen from one day to the next." She told him.

* * *

"Really? That's what I like about life too. Predictable routines get boring very quickly." Ralis said.

* * *

"That's just how I feel too! It's not just a question of running and fighting for our lives. It's excitement! It's an adventure!" Neera announced happily.

* * *

"Yes, who knows what the future holds for you and me. Or both of us." Ralis said, vaguely alluding something he knows that Neera wants. Him.

* * *

"I like the sound of that. We should talk more about it... later." Neera said calmly, but deep down she is grinning like an excited child.

* * *

She caught the vague message in Ralis's words to know that he wants her to be his girlfriend, and it made her feel excited deep down, knowing that there's a guy who has the courage to endure her wild magic and see her as a friend and more through thick and thin. Other people like her former classmates, teachers and Ettin the tressym would turn their back on her as soon as her wild magic does something wrong. Plus, she loves Ralis' bravado.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Beregost a few hours later, the first place Ralis visited is the inn where he met the Flaming Fist officer Vai. He found her sitting at the table drinking Tethyrian tanagluth, a red spiced wine. Ralis sat down next to her.

* * *

"Well met, Ralis. I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece." Vai smiled.

* * *

"More than that. I have something that you may like."

* * *

"Oh?" Vai raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Relax, that wasn't an innuendo." Ralis placed his small pack on the table, opened it and 44 bandit scalps spilled out. Vai's green eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"Wow, you sure have been busy."

* * *

"Yes. My group and I stopped a bandit raid on the way to Friendly Arm after we met, and we also destroyed the bandit camp north from Peldvale. That's how I got all these bandit scalps." Ralis told her.

* * *

Vai smiled in approval.

* * *

"It seems I was right to ask for your help. Here is your reward- 3000 gold pieces. you've earned it. The Flaming Fist is forever grateful to you." Vai said.

* * *

Ralis put the gold pieces in his bag where he keeps his money and shook Vai's hand one final time before leaving the Jovial Juggler.

* * *

They reunited with Safana on their way out of Baregost.

* * *

"So you've returned, my handsome warriors," she cooed, mostly at Ralis, Minsc, Rasaad and Xan.

* * *

"Did you get that book and wand identified?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

She shook her head.

* * *

"No. I was told only a mage with the Identify spell can figure out what this book and wand are." Safana replied.

* * *

"Oh well." Imoen shrugged.

* * *

"So what's our next destination, dear?" She asked Ralis in her usual seductive voice.

* * *

"Cloakwood forest. We're searching for the Iron Throne hideout. They are the ones behind the iron crisis and I'm going to bring the fight to them and give them all a good butt whoopin'!" Ralis said.

* * *

"And I will help you, Ralis! There are a lot of butts that need to be kicked, and you cannot do it alone." Minsc said adamantly.

* * *

"That's why I have you guys, Minsc." Ralis smiled at him.

* * *

"Ooh, I love a man who takes charge. Maybe I was wrong about your leadership skills after all. I wonder what _other_ _surprises_ you have that will impress me..." Safana said, gently stroking Ralis' face.

* * *

He tried his best not to get too "excited", but it is difficult when his body responds to Safana's sensual mannerisms.

* * *

"_Hey-hey-hey!_ Don't try anything funny to him, got it?" Neera warned Safana.

* * *

"Of course, my half elf darling. I was just teasing him, don't take it personal." Safana smiled sincerely and insincerely at the same time.

* * *

"Is it personal, Neera?" Viconia asked, her head under her hood so Beregost's guards and citizens won't know she is a drow.

* * *

"Urk...!" Neera had no idea how to answer that.

* * *

Her tongue got twisted.

* * *

"Come on guys, the longer we stand here and chat, the more daylight we kill. Let's go." Ralis said.

* * *

"Speaking of killing, I would do anything to remove that accursed sun..." Viconia muttered as she followed her teammates.

* * *

By the time they reached Friendly Arm Inn, it is nightfall, so they rented hotel rooms and turned in for the night, and in the next morning, they prepared to leave for Cloakwood.

* * *

However, before leaving Friendly Arm, Ralis and his group once again ran into Elminster Aumar himself as soon as they left the inn!

* * *

"Well met, young one! I trust that thou are well?" Elminster greeted Ralis, smoking his pipe.

* * *

"You could say that." Ralis nodded gently.

* * *

"I have heard many things about thee in the past few tendays, and I am most impressed." Elminster continued.

* * *

"And what have you heard? All good things, I hope." Ralis said.

* * *

"That would depend on whom thou would ask, now, would it? For the most part it would appear that thine actions are well intentioned, and are therefore recieved as such. Much is as I would have done, though perhaps not using the same method. Likely the clues also point thee in the same direction I would go."

* * *

"I am certain of where I must go. But perhaps I should confer with you just to be sure." Ralis said.

* * *

"As thou hast no doubt determined, the clues seem to point towards the Cloakwood forest. 'Tis likely that the scoundrels behind the bandits have some sort of base within the wood. Of course, I am only telling thee things that thou dost already know. Good luck on thy travels, young one. Be wary as well, for thou are making powerful enemies, both here, and within thyself." Elminster warned.

* * *

Ralis raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"In myself?" He asked for clarification.

* * *

"I am sorry I cannot speak more plainly on this matter, but events must unfold as they will without any meddling from this old man."

* * *

Then he left, heading into the Mirrorshade cleric shop. Ralis and his group took their leave as well, heading west into Cloakwood.

* * *

As soon as they entered the forests, Ralis became curious about Safana's history, even though her flirtatious nature disturbs him, yet turns him on a little at the same time.

* * *

"Safana, you haven't told me your history. Where do you hail from?" He asked.

* * *

As soon as he asked that, Safana came up to him, walking beside him and put her right arm around his neck leaned towards his left ear and whispered: "_I'll tell you anything you want, darling_."

* * *

Neera bristled in anger when she saw Safana do this.

* * *

Then Safana straightened up, her hand still around Ralis's neck and said: "I grew up in the city of Calimport, darling."

* * *

"Ah, another Calishite." Ralis said in mild surprise, recalling that Rasaad and Khalid are from Calimshan.

* * *

"My father was a very influential noble- rich and powerful. I could have had anything I wanted, but I didn't want to live that kind of life."

* * *

"So what did you do?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"When I was in my early teens, I ran away from home." Safana said.

* * *

"You ran out into the streets by yourself?!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Safana chuckled.

* * *

"No, darling, no. I had the help of of the first mate of a pirate ship known as Exzesus... I can't remember the first mate's name, but I stayed with the crew for several years as we raided up and down the Sword Coast. One day, I tried to seduce the captain so I could manipulate him into doing what I desired, but the crew caught me in the act, when the ship was at port in Baldur's Gate." She said.

* * *

"I see. Um, you can take your arm off me now." Ralis said. Safana did what he asked. "Of course, darling. Remember, if there's anything, _anything_ you want, I'll be there, dear." Safana gave him a wink.

* * *

Ralis shuddered as Safana fell back behind the others.

* * *

The forests seems very peaceful today. Everywhere Ralis looked he saw wild animals frolicking about, he heard birds chirping in almost every elm, breech, felsul, and hiexel tree. After several minutes of walking straightforward, they eventually found a large wooden house guarded by two men. The third man had a bastard sword attatched to his belt and he immediately saw Ralis and his group coming.

* * *

"You there! Identify yourselves! What purpose have you and your lot wandering this far into Cloakwood?" The man who is named Aldeth Sashenstar asked Ralis.

* * *

Before Ralis could reply, Aldeth rudely interrupted him.

* * *

"Are you looking to earn some money? If you are, I would be willing to pay a considerable amount for your assistance. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aldeth Sashenstar, a noble from the city of Baldur's Gate. Perhaps you have heard of me?" He waited for Ralis to answer, but the name didn't exactly ring a bell in Ralis' mind.

* * *

"No matter. I am looking for some good strong people who could defend me against a band of savages. These ruffians have been threatening my companions and me with bodily harm. Would you be interested?"

* * *

"If there's someone threatening your life, we will help." Ralis agreed.

* * *

"Good! I'm glad you had the sense of decency to help a man in my situation. Let me explain my predicament. My friends and I come here every year to do some sport hunting. This year, however, a group of woodland savages threatened us with bodily harm if we did not stop our hunting trip. Being a civilized man, we realized that it's well within our rights to hunt where we damn well please. After a few more days of hunting, the crass woodmen lost all pretense of humanity and murdered Elban, one of my oldest friends. I'm sure that they plan to attack our cottage here, so we had best be prepared." Aldeth told Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Okay then. We'll wait." Ralis said.

* * *

A few minutes later, 4 men appeared, wearing leather armor and carrying quarterstaffs as weapons. The leader, who wore a brown shirt under his leather armor unlike the others who wore blue clothes under their armor stepped forward, pointing at Aldeth and his two bodyguards.

* * *

"Trespassers and butchers of our wood, I Seniyad, have come to administer the punishment that you have brought upon yourselves." Seniyad then noticed Ralis and his party.

* * *

"Yet who are the ones who stand beside you?" He asked.

* * *

"I am Ralis and this is my party. We have been hired to protect Mr. Sashenstar." Ralis replied to Seniyad.

* * *

"I have no quarrel to those who respect my forest. I can tell they likely duped you into protecting their sorry hides. Did they tell you about the druid they have slain in cold blood? I will allow you to rethink your earlier decision and leave these men to their deserved fate." Seniyad said to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis thought it over. Jaheira would not approve if he sided with Aldeth, she is very protective about nature. Besides, nature is something that shouldn't be abused, and most people fail to understand that.

* * *

"Do not listen to these slavering wild men, my dear friends. Their lies befits the uncultured barbarians that they are." Aldeth tried to reason with Ralis.

* * *

That did it. An arrogant person like Aldeth needs to learn that being born in a city having money and wealth doesn't mean one is civilized. Ralis turned his head to look at Aldeth.

* * *

"Sorry, Aldeth, but we're siding with the druids. They have this great aloe vera balm they are giving away samples of, and my armor has been chafing a bit, ya know?" Ralis tried throwing in some humor to lighten up the tension.

* * *

"What?! Have you gone mad, throwing your lot in with a band of madmen!" Aldeth exclaimed.

* * *

"No, you are the madman here!" Jaheira exclaimed, approaching Aldeth, scowling.

* * *

"Here we go..." Ralis muttered, stepping aside.

* * *

"Everything you see around you has existed long before towns and cities ever existed, you bastard! Nature is a part of our lives! If we hurt it or destroy it, we will hurt or destroy ourselves! So who is the true savage here, the druids or yourself?!" Jaheira snapped at Aldeth.

* * *

_Ouch! Burned!_ Ralis smiled. Aldeth got so mad, his face turned red.

* * *

"You treacherous savages, you will suffer for your foolishness! I will deal with Seniyad after I kill you!"

* * *

He drew his bastard sword, named Kondar and tried to slash at Jaheira, but Ralis stepped up in front of Jaheira and parried the strike!

* * *

"For Baldur's Gate!" Aldeth yelled, trying to slash at Ralis and he kept parrying each strike.

* * *

Ralis' party fought Aldeth's bodyguards. Seniyad and his druids just simply watched.

* * *

_I knew this stranger is different... _Seniyad smiled in approval at Ralis's choice.

* * *

Ralis's party made quick work of Aldeth's bodyguards, mostly because they are outnumbered. Also, Ralis has a little more experience in sword fighting than Aldeth. When Ralis parried Aldeth's strike for the 5th time, he swept the blade away and attempted to stab at Aldeth but he jumped back and Ralis came at him with more strikes but Aldeth kept parrying. Ralis caught Aldeth off guard by pulling his sword to the right when their swords were locked together after Aldeth managed to block Ralis's strike with a vertical parry, and when Aldeth lost his balance from the unexpected move, Ralis brought his sword back and slashed into Aldeth's ribs. Bloodstains in the chest area of Aldeth's clothes quickly grew from his fatal wound as he collapsed knees first with a dying gasp. Ralis looked down at Aldeth's sword, Kondar, resting on the ground near his corpse.

* * *

_This is a good looking bastard sword. I guess I'll __take it._ Ralis said, taking Kondar into his hands. Now he has two bastard swords once again.

* * *

"I congratulate your wise decision." Seniyad approached Ralis.

* * *

"It was a tough decision, but I believe I made the right one." Ralis replied.

* * *

"I wish you and your party well for whatever endeavor you now embark. If your presence in this wood involves those known as the Iron Throne, then I would suggest you head west, then north."

* * *

"Thank you, Seniyad." Ralis shook his hand.

* * *

"Be careful, for there are many foul beasts that have inhabited the wood. Ettercaps are among the worst. Another danger is a sect of the shadow druids. Their order is a dangerous splinter group of the true druid order."

* * *

"Thank you for the warnings and directions. We'll get rid of the Iron Throne as soon as possible." Ralis promised Seniyad.

* * *

"Take care." Seniyad said, then he and his druids headed south.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're heading west." Ralis announced to his group.

* * *

They walked west through the forest for an hour, defeating any giant spider and group of tasloi that tried to harm them. Eventually they came to a concrete bridge over a large river.

* * *

"That's a beautiful river..." Neera commented in awe.

* * *

"I guess we go this way, then." Ralis shrugged and led his group on towards the bridge until he heard someone nearby call out:

* * *

"Hold, travelers. Hold a moment." Ralis and his group instantly turned to the sound of the noise and saw a male elf wearing studded leather armor and boots, with a longsword attatched to the side of his waist, a longbow and a quiver full of arrows behind his back cautiously approaching them, he has long brown hair that would have covered his elf ears if he let it all drop down to the neck level, and there is dark green paint around his eyes as if he is wearing a mask.

* * *

"You shouldn't sneak up on us like that, traveler." Ralis warned the newcomer.

* * *

"Sorry if I startled you all, but I always approach strangers cautiously." The elf replied.

* * *

When he got confident enough to see that Ralis and his party wouldn't harm him, he walked up to Ralis and shook his hand.

* * *

"I'm Coran, hunter and archer." He introduced himself.

* * *

"I'm Ralis, just an average, run-of-the-mill traveler. This is Neera, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Xan, Rasaad, Safana and Viconia." Ralis introduced everyone.

* * *

Coran turned his attention to everyone.

* * *

"A pleasure to meet such a diverse group of people... Not to mention a diverse group of beautiful women." Coran said.

* * *

He walked up to Dynaheir and took her right hand into his in a polite, gentlemanly way.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but your skin is so beautiful and smooth." Coran said suavely. He took a quick glance at her cleavage and added: "You also have large, beautiful... er, eyes." He didn't want to risk telling her that he was really talking about her bosom because she might slap him.

* * *

Dynaheir smiled approvingly.

* * *

"I see thou are fluent in flattering compliments. Some might say affluent."

* * *

Then Coran turned his attention to Neera.

* * *

"A half-elven woman with pink hair is a highly unusual but a beautiful sight to my eyes." Coran said.

* * *

"Not my fashion choice, believe me." Neera rolled her eyes.

* * *

Then Coran approached Safana.

* * *

"Hmm, I must say, you have such alluring eyes. They say a person's eyes are windows into the soul. And I can clearly see how beautiful your soul is." Coran said suavely with a smile.

* * *

Safana smiled back.

* * *

"Flattery will get you everywhere... But _not _with me." Safana rejected Coran.

* * *

"Oh, come on, don't be so sour, my beautiful flower." Coran cooed.

* * *

"I assume, Coran, that you think your elven charms are considerable. Let me enlighten you. They aren't." Safana remarked, giving Coran a soft glare.

* * *

He blinked in surprise and moved on to Viconia.

* * *

"Why is such a beauty hiding under a hood? Let me see your pretty face, sweetheart." Coran urged Viconia.

* * *

When she pulled back her hood, Coran saw that she is a drow.

* * *

"A drow? *ahem*, I wasn't expecting this, but still you are very-" Coran started to say but Viconia cut him off.

* * *

"Hold your tongue, _darthiir_, lest you want to hold your tongue in your own hands." Viconia warned him in a cold tone.

* * *

Her attitude surprised Coran a bit. "Hm. You're one of the most beautiful, yet uncouth women I've ever met." He said.

* * *

"Ah, Coran, if you're done flirting..." Ralis called out.

* * *

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Are any of you interested in making money? If you are, I'm the person who could help you do it." Coran said.

* * *

"We could use some extra cash." Safana said.

* * *

"Yes. Tell us more." Ralis said.

* * *

"Good. I'm glad you're smart enough to recognize opportunity when it comes knocking. The deal is this: I've been hired out by the mayor of Beregost to hunt down a great winged dragon that's been plaguing the caravan routes. He's offered 2,000 gold for its head. Now before you get cold feet, let me allay your fears. The only description of the beast has always mentioned its deadly barbed tail. From what I know about dragons, they don't have barbs on thier tails... that's something unique to wyverns." Coran said.

* * *

A wyvern is a large winged lizard with a scorpion like tail and sharp teeth. They are 15 feet in length and weigh a ton.

* * *

"Wyverns? Are you joking?" Ralis asked Coran.

* * *

"At least they don't breathe fire. All we have to do is find the wyvern nest and kill it. Our only worry are if it has friends over for dinner! So what is your decision, yea or nay?" Coran replied.

* * *

"... Yea." Ralis agreed almost reluctantly.

* * *

Coran smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"Very well then. We shouldn't tarry any longer. Let's collect the heads of these soon to be sorry wyverns." Coran said as he followed Ralis and his group across the bridge.

* * *

"I can see it now... We all are doomed at the claws of wyverns. We will be outnumbered and soon find ourselves in their bellies." Xan moaned.

* * *

Coran looked back at Xan in confusion.

* * *

"Is he always like this?" He asked.

* * *

"All the time." Everyone replied in unison.

* * *

"I wish Shar would give me a sign that she requres me to sacrifice an elf because I know one elf who I would love to sacrifice..." Viconia grumbled angrily, fed up with Xan's grim personality.

* * *

16 hours later, night fell in the sky, and they still haven't found a settlement or village to rest, just more forests. Ralis had a bad feeling about camping here, he remembered what Seniyad said about there being all kinds of monsterous beasts in the forest, especially giant spiders and ettercaps. Ettercaps are purple colored humanoid monsters with distended white underbellies, fangs and eyes that resemble spider fangs and eyes, two sharp, black chitinous claws instead of hands and feet and they are 6 feet tall. But what if they never find a village out in the middle of Cloakwood? They need to rest.

* * *

"So where are we making camp, fearless leader?" Jaheira asked Ralis.

* * *

He frowned.

* * *

"I don't think its a good idea to make camp. I don't like these forests." Ralis said in dark concern.

* * *

"But we need to rest somewhere. A woman needs her beauty sleep." Safana said.

* * *

"I agree. Even the most prolific adventurer needs some rest." Coran said.

* * *

"We will just have someone watch over the camp for a few hours, just like usual." Rasaad said.

* * *

Ralis sighed. He knew he really had no choice but to make camp here. Why fight it?

* * *

"Okay. Let's gather some wood and build a fire. Xan, you have our bedrolls?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"I have them right here." Xan replied.

* * *

"Good. Let's get to work making camp, everyone." Ralis said.

* * *

A few minutes later, a fire is burning in the darkness of the forest. Everyone huddled around the fire, trying to keep warm.

* * *

"We'll need to gather some food as well." Minsc commented.

* * *

"That's right, I forgot. We should go hunting. We should find a river and catch some fish." Ralis said.

* * *

"I have a spear, I'll go." Jaheira volunteered.

* * *

"Fine, then. Khalid, Minsc, Xan, Rasaad, look after her." Ralis ordered.

* * *

"I am not leaving Dynaheir's side, Ralis!" Minsc protested.

* * *

"I will be fine, Minsc. I am not completely defenseless." Dynaheir said.

* * *

Minsc reluctantly complied and left with Khalid, Jaheira, Rasaad and Xan. The only people in the camp site now are Ralis, Coran, Viconia, Safana, Dynaheir, Imoen and Neera.

* * *

Neera had a question that has been nagging her ever since she stopped Safana from flirting with Ralis back in Beregost. She wanted to know why Safana loves flirting so much. At first Neera was sitting between Ralis and Coran, but she stood up and decided walk over to Safana who is sitting next to Imoen.

* * *

"Hey, Safana, can I ask you something?"

* * *

"What is it?" Safana replied.

* * *

"Why... do you do what you usually do?" Neera asked, frowning and crinkling her nose as she tried to find the right words to her question instead of directly asking why she loves to flirt.

* * *

Safana understood what Neera is asking and she smiled.

* * *

"Well, its so simple, really. When you stroke a man's ego, you can get them to do whatever you want." She said with a sensual grin.

* * *

"Like what?" Neera asked.

* * *

"Anything. If you need money, use your charms to charm them into giving you money. Some men may appear strong, but deep down, they are like little puppies. Once you scratch their bellies, they'll do anything for you so you can keep on scratching." Safana told Neera, still smiling.

* * *

"Oh." Neera nodded slowly.

* * *

"I love flirting with men. It makes me feel _sooooo alive_." Safana said, increasing the seductive tone of her voice.

* * *

"Ralis won't fall for your charms so easily." Neera said.

* * *

"Really? I've handled men like him before. He may try to resist my charms, but deep down, he cannot resist. I know he can't resist me."

* * *

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." Neera said, feeling the need to challenge Safana.

* * *

Ralis decided to have a conversation with Coran while Neera and Imoen walked off to have a private chat with each other.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself, Coran. Where do you hail?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"I hail from the Forest of Tethir. I had a wonderful childhood, but I eventually grew tired of living the same, serene lifestyle. I had a craving for excitement and adventure. When I grew older, I traveled to Baldur's Gate, with dreams of obtaining wealth, power and respect. But I was penniless, so I resorted to thievery, stealing only from the rich and I vowed to myself that once I have enough gold in my pockets, I would start my own business."

* * *

"Did you do it?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"No. I lied to myself. I quickly loved my adventuring lifestyle. Settling down just isn't for me. I looked forward to each hair raising escape, dangerous break-in, or meeting a beautiful woman. On occasion I had to leave town for a while until the town guards forgot I ever existed. My most recent retreat is because of my romantic relationship with a woman named Brielbara, who is a mage."

* * *

Coran told Ralis. Ralis smiled and frowned at Coran suspiciously.

* * *

"I knew it. You flirt with every woman you meet, do you? You should be careful, a woman's boyfriend or husband will kick your arse." Ralis warned him.

* * *

Coran smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"I must admit, I was caught seducing a human woman who is a member of the Knights of the Unicorn. I had to flee from the wrath of a mage who is her husband."

* * *

_This man is a womanizer!_ Ralis declared in his mind.

* * *

Out loud, he shook his head, chuckling and asked: "Life is like a game to you, isn't it, Coran?"

* * *

"Life is an adventure or nothing. What's the point in living if you don't experience the the thrills and chases adventuring brings?" Coran asked Ralis.

* * *

"Haha. You sounded almost like Neera there. She loves unpredictable events adventuring brings too." Ralis said.

* * *

"The pink haired half elf? I had a feeling she does. I would say she is my type, but it seems like she has eyes only for you, Ralis." Coran said.

* * *

"I noticed that too. It appears you have a secret admirer, Ralis." Safana said to Ralis with a smile.

* * *

Ralis frowned in confusion. "W-w-w-wait, what? How did you all know about this?" Ralis stammered in surprise.

* * *

Viconia shook her head at Ralis. "You are the most stupid surface dweller I've ever met." She said.

* * *

Coran raised an eyebrow at Ralis, shocked that Ralis is clueless to see the obvious.

* * *

"You mean, you didn't know? I've noticed how she looks at you behind your back. She just can't take her eyes off you, for obvious reasons." Coran said.

* * *

"Male, fetch me something to eat." Viconia called out.

* * *

"Who? Me or Coran?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"You, Ralis. You are the leader of this group, are you not?" Viconia said and sighed in frustration over Ralis' dull witted personality, from her point of view, anyway.

* * *

Ralis stood up.

* * *

"Oh well..." He sighed.

* * *

At that moment, Neera and Imoen returned.

* * *

"Hey, where are you off to?" Neera asked Ralis.

* * *

"Viconia wants me to bring back some food. Want to help me find an apple tree or something?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"Sure, I'll go!" Neera said enthusiastically and left camp with Ralis.

* * *

"... And so the two lovebirds leave." Coran said, watching Ralis and Neera disappear into the darkness away from the fire's illumination.

* * *

"Children grow up very fast." Dynaheir noted like a parent acknowledging the maturing behaviors of her child.

* * *

Ralis and Neera wandered through the dark forest alone. They moved in a straightforward path so that they would remember to simply turn around and walk back. They eventually came to a lake one minute after they left camp. There were fireflies all over the place, illuminating the dark area along with the moon and stars high above the dark sky.

* * *

"So far, so good. We haven't run into any monsters yet, but do you see an apple tree anywhere?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

She shook her head. "Nope."

* * *

"Hmm..." Ralis looked around and sighed, putting his hands on his waist as he looked up at the sky. He knew that now that he and Neera are alone, he can privately confess his feelings to her and she can do the same too. The mere thought of it made his heart start pounding nervously, but he managed to encourage himself before Neera said this:

* * *

"You know, Ralis, some days I'm surprised you let me tag along, considering how dangerous my wild magic can be."

* * *

Ralis looked at Neera with a warm smile.

* * *

"The way I see it, the danger is worth the reward." He said, trying not to let his pounding heart give him cold feet.

* * *

Neera raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

* * *

"Are we still talking about my wild magic?" She wanted to know.

* * *

_Don't freak, Ralis. Don't freak._ Ralis silently told himself.

* * *

"You're dangerous in more ways than one. The question is how long you're going to make me wait before I get rewarded." Ralis said.

* * *

"Well of course! That's what's so great about wild magic! If you can't handle it at its worst, then you certainly don't deserve it at its best." Neera said proudly.

* * *

Ralis opened his mouth to immediately reply, but he closed his mouth and thought over his next words carefully, he almost asked her if they were still talking about wild magic. But instead he said:

* * *

"I believe the same can be said about you, with or without your wild magic."

* * *

Neera raised her right eyebrow up a few more inches and smirked. "Is that really how you feel?" She asked curiously.

* * *

Ralis knew that now is the time to get into "Coran Mode".

* * *

"Why don't you come a little closer, and I'll show you exactly how I feel." Ralis said, making his voice sound suave and sexy like Coran.

* * *

Then Neera gave him the same look as Safana gives him as she advanced towards him, slowly and seductively rocking her hips back and forth.

* * *

"Well, since you put it like that... _mmm!_"

* * *

Hearing Neera go "mmm" turned Ralis on a little. He smiled in amusement.

* * *

"See? You're not the only one who is full of surprises. Now, come here, hot stuff, and let's see if we can trigger a wild surge." Ralis said as he reached out with both hands, gently grabbing Neera's shoulders, pulling her closer to him and then dropped his right hand down her back and groped her arse, feeling the soft, smooth leather of her pants.

* * *

Even under the moonlight and the illumination of the fireflies everywhere, Ralis could clearly see that Neera is blushing. She looked into his eyes.

* * *

"This boldness certainly suits you. The way you take charge sometimes... well, it makes me feel confident too." She managed to say.

* * *

Ralis could tell that Neera is bedazzled by his prowess, his confidence in battle and as a group leader. What woman wouldn't swoon over a man like that? Ralis could also feel himself getting excited... In more ways than one. He wanted to feel Neera's naked body agaisnt his and he hoped she felt the same way.

* * *

_Time to see just how clean Neera's cute half __elven arse is. Winthrop would be so proud of me..._ Ralis silently commented to himself, his heart racing with excitement at the mere thought of being in a bedroll with Neera wearing nothing but their underwear or nothing at all.

* * *

"You know, I've got a bedroll, and there's a nice secluded spot right over there..."

* * *

"No, not just yet," Neera shook her head, still blushing and smiling. "It's so exhilirating, and I'd been hoping for it for some time... let's return to this subject later, when we have more time to enjoy it." She said.

* * *

"... All right." Ralis nodded.

* * *

Neera winked at him and walked away. He couldn't deny how upset he was that he has to wait before Neera decides when she wants to get intimate, that he got all turned on for nothing. But the good news is at least they made their feelings known to each other. A healthy romantic relationship comes from a slow and steady relationship. However, his manhood severely disagreed about that. He then remembered the Iron Throne. If they found out that he has a girlfriend, he will end up putting Neera in danger as well, they might use her as bait to get to him. Perhaps when the Iron Throne is defeated, it will be safe for them to continue their romance. Ralis silently swore to himself that when that day comes, the next time Neera goes "Mmm" will be under bed sheets. They found an apple tree, took a few apples and returned to camp. Almost at that same time, Jaheira and the others returned with some fish to cook. And so everyone ate apples and fish and fell asleep, except Coran, who volunteered to watch over the camp for 3 hours. However, on the second hour of his night shift, he got so tired he fell asleep without waking anyone. No one is watching over the camp now.

* * *

30 minutes later, the camp fire eventually attracted a group of wandering poisonous giant spiders, accompanied with a few ettercaps. With glowing fire in the middle of the dark forests of Cloakwood, it was bound to catch the attention of some spiders, ettercaps or both sooner or later. One of the poisonous spiders slowly crawled over to Ralis, looming above his head, getting ready to deliver a poisonous bite to its unsuspecting victim. Even in his deep sleep, Ralis started sweating profusely, as if he sensed the spider is looming above him. Unable to shake this uneasy feeling, Ralis opened his eyes and saw sharp fangs slowly descending down towards his face!

* * *

"_AAAGH!_" He shouted in surprise, rolling away.

* * *

His shout woke up the others and they quickly noticed that giant spiders and ettercaps have invaded the camp site!

* * *

"Look out!" Imoen yelled.

* * *

Minsc just barely dodged away from being slashed up by a nearby ettercap. Ralis wielded Kondar in his left hand and his other bastard sword in his right hand.

* * *

"Where did they come from?!" Coran exclaimed in surprise, drawing his longsword.

* * *

"Who cares?" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis cut down the spider that nearly attacked him in his sleep. Dynaheir stayed next to Minsc as 2 ettercaps closed in on them.

* * *

"Such hideous creatures..." Dynaheir said, then casted a Burning Hands spell on one of the ettercaps, burning it.

* * *

The other ettercap tried to strike Minsc with its claws, but he blocked the strike with his sword, spun around and slashed at the ettercap's bloated belly. It's guts spilled out as it shrieked before collapsing. Xan, armed with his moonblade stood side by side with Rasaad, surrounded by 3 giant, non-poisonous spiders.

* * *

"Any last words, Rasaad?" Xan asked him.

* * *

"This isn't the end yet, my friend." Rasaad said before a giant spider lunged at him.

* * *

He ducked down, and kicked Xan with his right foot so that Xan wouldn't get mauled by the lunging spider. Xan quickly retaliated stabbing the spider that almost jumped on Rasaad even though he is laying on the ground, stabbing his moonblade into its abdomen.

* * *

Coran stabbed a spider then threw a throwing knife at an ettercap, the knife buried its blade right into the ettercap's head, killing it. He almost got ambushed by a poisonous spider behind him, but Safana saved him by shooting at it with her crossbow. Coran smirked at her in admiration.

* * *

"I love a woman with style."

* * *

"Urgh. I should have misfired." Safana groaned.

* * *

Ralis parried the claw strikes of a vicious ettercap, trying to find an opening to attack, but the ettercap wrenched Kondar out of Ralis's grasp with just one claw. Ralis kicked the ettercap back before it could do the same to his other sword, then Imoen finished off the ettercap with an arrow to the head. Just when Neera was about to attempt to use Burning Hands on a poisonous spider, it quickly jumped on her, but she managed to stop the spell and raise her staff up in time to block the spider's fangs as it pinned her to the ground.

* * *

"Help! Somebody! Help!" Neera wailed as the spider tried to bite through her staff to reach her face.

* * *

Ralis, hearing Neera's calls for help came to her rescue, slashing up the spider with both Kondar and the +1 sword.

* * *

"I've... had enough... of THIS!" Ralis yelled angrily at 2 giant spiders and 3 ettercaps advancing towards them, then suddenly all the remaining spiders and ettercaps ran away.

* * *

Ralis looked confused. "... Did I do that?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

"You did, child." Dynaheir said.

* * *

"I didn't? Oh, that's good, because there's no way I could have..." Ralis paused suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at Dynaheir.

* * *

"Thy scared them off. I know thou are not a mage, but thy casted a Horror spell on the spiders and ettercaps. That's why they ran away." Dynaheir told Ralis.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He has no knowledge of magic spells yet he cast a Horror spell on all the spiders and ettercaps invading the camp? He then remebered the time he healed Neera from her minor injuries.

* * *

"Good show, Ralis. Good show. You gave those creatures a good scare. I hope you have the same effect on wyverns." Coran said while applauding.

* * *

Ralis was speechless. He looked down at his hands.

* * *

"How...? Why...? How did I...? I didn't even say a single command word to cast the spell..." Ralis mumbled to himself in awe.

* * *

"Hey! Are you people all right?!" A man with auburn colored hair and tattered clothes suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Everyone jumped in alarm at his appearance.

* * *

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you all. My name is Tiber and I need your help." He said.

* * *

"Help?" Ralis asked him incredulously.

* * *

"Yes. Listen. Have any of you heard of the legendary sword "Spider's Bane"?" Tiber asked.

* * *

No one said yes or no.

* * *

"Well, me and my brother, we believe we know where to find it! It's in a cave a few minutes southwest from here! You see, he and I were sent into the Cloakwood to clear the woods of the spider colony that infests it." Tiber said excitedly.

* * *

"But where is your brother?" Rasaad asked Tiber.

* * *

His face turned sour with sadness. "He went in the cave to retrieve the sword while I waited, but he never returned. I waited for 7 minutes for him to come out, but all that came out were giant spiders and ettercaps. I was forced to flee. They almost got me until they noticed the fire from your camp several yards away. You know the rest." He said sullenly.

* * *

"It's safe to assume your brother is dead." Viconia noted the obvious.

* * *

"There's no doubt in my mind he is. I know our job sounds foolish, but we are doing this with the best intentions. Imagine how many adventurers we could save if we eliminate the spider colony here. Oh, and if you could, can I at least see the Sipder's Bane sword if it is there?" Tiber asked.

* * *

"Okay. We'll check it out. Xan, Rasaad, Imoen, Safana, Viconia, you're coming with me. The rest of you stay in camp and watch over our guest." Ralis commanded.

* * *

Ralis, Rasaad, Xan, Safana, Imoen and Viconia left to investigate the cave a few minutes southwest from camp. Soon they found themselves staring at the cave's entrance.

* * *

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Ralis said.

* * *

"That's unusual for you to say, Ralis." Xan said.

* * *

"Because I'm serious about it. Just... stay sharp, everyone." Ralis said.

* * *

He couldn't ignore the gut twisting feeling he had, but he had to find out what happened to Tiber's brother. They entered the cave with slow, careful steps.

* * *

They descended down a narrow, semi dark passage. The air began to smell pungent and foul, like rotting meat and horse manure.

* * *

_Ugh... The sooner we find the body of Tiber's brother, the better..._ Ralis thought to himself, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the air's foul odor.

* * *

Even Rasaad, Xan, Imoen, Safana and Viconia felt nauseated. They soon found themselves in a large room where the floor is made out of solid webbing, and in the middle of the webbing is a large, bloated humanoid figure that is so large and fat, it cannot even move. It's hard to tell if this creature is a man or woman, but its pointy ears hint that it is, or was an elf.

* * *

"What the...?" Ralis's eyes widened. The fat figure hissed.

* * *

"Kill the meat, my petsss." It said.

* * *

"Hold on a second! I wish to speak to you first." Ralis said to the fat creature.

* * *

The fat creature bared its yellow, dirty teeth. "Sssspeak quickly!"

* * *

"Who are you and how did you come to dwell in this dreary place?" Ralis asked the fat humanoid monster.

* * *

"I am Centeol, and I have been curssssed. I usssed to be a beautiful and powerful exotic sorceressss, with many powerssss at my command and ssssuitors at my door. But I only had eyes for one man, Joneleth. He was a great and powerful wizard, the only man worthy of my affections, or so I thought. Though I lusssted for Joneleth, he cared little for me, for he had another, another woman already had his heart. So I plotted and sssschemed, and finally came up with a plan to rid the world of that wretched woman. When I tried to kill her, Joneleth went mad with fury, and using hissss powerful magicsssss, dissssabled me with his spells, then he cursed me to this body and set spiders to feed me and keep me alive. I usssed to love him, but now I hate him, as I hate you and everything. Spidersss... kill them all." Centeol hissed.

* * *

Then suddenly, around Centeol, various types of giant spiders descended down from the ceiling around her and slowly approached Ralis and the others. Ralis and his party drew their weapons.

* * *

"This is not good..." Ralis muttered, seeing how heavily outnumbered they are. 8 spiders agaisnt 6 adventurers. What are the odds?

* * *

Little did Ralis and the others know that two spiders are above them on the ceiling, waiting for the perfect opportunity to drop down on them.

* * *

"Running is not an option." Rassad said.

* * *

"So we fight." Viconia nodded.

* * *

Just before Ralis and his group could attack, the two spiders on the ceiling dropped down... and ambushed Xan! Before Xan could attack, one of the spiders delivered a poisonous bite to Xan's right leg. He wailed in pain!

* * *

"Xan! No!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

"Ambush!" Rasaad yelled.

* * *

"Watch out!" Ralis yelled, quickly remembering there are more spiders coming their way.

* * *

The first wave of spiders attacked Ralis and the others. Xan was forced to fight the spiders that ambushed him alone. His right leg grew numb from the poison, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back, allowing the spiders to bite into him. Ralis tried his best to come to Xan's rescue when he heard his cries for help. Ralis felt helpless and frustrated. How can he defend a friend in need while he is busy defending himself? After killing his fourth poisonous spider, Ralis tried to come to Xan's rescue, but it is too late, the spiders have already bitten Xan to death. Ralis felt his rage growing as he watched the spiders feast on Xan's corpse.

* * *

"_HRRRAGH!_" Ralis yelled, going into berserk mode, slicing up the spiders that killed Xan, then he went on a rampage, violently cutting up every spider and ettercap that got in his way.

* * *

He even attacked Centeol, who has no way of defending itself other than counting on the support of its spiders. Centeol shrieked in pain as Ralis sliced and diced her fat body. Ralis's swords cut Centeol's abnormally distended stomach, and more than a thousand spider eggs covered in thick mucus and blood spilled out of her damaged womb. Ralis was momentarily in shock and disgust that the reason why Centeol's stomach is so unnaturally fat is because it is pregnant with possibly a million spider and ettercap eggs. Whoever this Joneleth is, he cursed Centeol to endlessly give birth to spiders and ettercaps. Before the mound of spilled eggs reached his feet, Ralis finished Centeol off by leaping at its head and stabbing Centeol in the head with Kondar.

* * *

Silence filled the room. Not a single spider or ettercap was alive in the room anymore. Ralis sheathed his bloodstained swords. If Xan hadn't died, he would have called this a victory. He checked the mounds of hay around Centeol's corpse and found the Spider's Bane sword, which is a two handed sword, too heavy to carry with one hand, and the corpse of Tiber's brother, his corpse completely drained of blood and flesh.

* * *

"Ralis, I'm sorry about Xan... I know you tried your best, but..." Rasaad tried to comfort Ralis.

* * *

"Don't talk to me right now." Ralis said, his voice full of anguish.

* * *

Ralis, Rasaad, Imoen, Viconia and Safana returned to camp with the Spider's Bane sword, Tiber's brother and Xan's bodies.

* * *

"Oh my..." Tiber said grimly when he saw Minsc carrying both Xan and his brother's bodies on his shoulders. Boo sat on top of Minsc's bald head.

* * *

"Oh no..." Dynaheir whispered.

* * *

"What happened?" Neera wanted to know.

* * *

"We found the spider colony nest and killed the monster that controlled the spider, but... we lost Xan." Ralis said sullenly.

* * *

_Good riddance. I __was getting tired of his pessimistic whining anyway..._ Viconia commented silently.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ralis and the others cremated the bodies of Xan and Tiber's brother. As Ralis and the others watched Xan and Tiber's bodies slowly burn into ash, Tiber stepped forward to say his last words to his brother.

* * *

"Chelak, my dear brother... I will miss the days when we used to dream of going on adventures, righting wrongs, solving problems... Only now today I see that adventuring is not as romantic as we once thought it would be when we were kids. It will break our mother's heart to know that you have passed away, but we will try to move on with our lives and at the same time remember you and our fun childhood." Tiber said.

* * *

Then Ralis stepped forward to say his final words to Xan.

* * *

"Xan... I know that you were not the most liked of my travelling companions because of your pessimistic, grave personality, but know that we will never forget you as we move on with our adventure." Ralis picked up Xan's moonblade and placed it into the fire with Xan's burning body.

* * *

Tiber came up to Ralis and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Ralis. With the spider colony exterminated, you have made Cloakwood a little more safe for travelers. Still, the loss of a friend and brother still doesn't ease the pain, I know." Tiber said.

* * *

"I've lost a few good people recently. I can't bear the thought of losing anyone else." Ralis said sadly.

* * *

"I know. It's tough. Well, I better deliver my brother's ashes to mother and... well... wish me and my family luck. This won't be an easy time for us." Tiber said.

* * *

"I know. It will be hard, but still..." Ralis paused there. He didn't have the heart to continue speaking.

* * *

The next morning, after sleeping peacefully, Ralis and the others woke up and continued searching for the Iron Throne hideout somewhere in Cloakwood. As for the Spider's Bane sword, it is now Minsc's new weapon.

* * *

After 40 minutes of walking, (after fighting past a group of poisonous spiders that waylaid them 4 minutes ago), Ralis and his group found a small tent near a stream, a cooking pot next to the tent and other camping supplies. They soon found out who lives in this small camp. A old man in blue mage robes who has smooth, jet black hair and a very thick beard stepped out from inside the tent and noticed Ralis and his group standing nearby.

* * *

"Morning, travelers. It is not often that I meet travelers in these parts of the wilderness..." He paused there to get a good look at Ralis and his traveling companions.

* * *

"...It would seem that you travelers are in need. You are lucky that you met me. If you desire, I have the skills necessary to heal you." The man continued.

* * *

"That's very generous of you sir, but none of us are injured. But could you tell us who you are?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"You may call me The Surgeon. I heal others in penance for what I have done in my past." The Surgeon said.

* * *

"That's a very noble thing to do. What exactly have you done?" Ralis became curious.

* * *

The Surgeon shifted his eyes. He didn't like reflecting on his mistakes, but he knew aknowledging mistakes prevents them from repeating in the future.

* * *

"Many have died because of a foolish act of charity on my part. I have a brother, an evil man by the name of Davaeorn (pronounced "Dah-vey-orn"). He lives because I was too weak hearted to kill him when I had the chance." The Surgon said shamefully.

* * *

"Showing mercy is not a weakness. He is your brother after all." Ralis said.

* * *

"Mercy is a weakness. You only leave yourself open to be stabbed in the heart or back." Viconia said.

* * *

"Will you stay out of this?" Ralis looked back at Viconia.

* * *

She scowled at him for a few seconds then went: "Bah. Don't get mad at the truth, surface dweller."

* * *

"No, she's right, young man. Because of my hesitation, many have died at his hands, including..." At this point, tears began to leak from The Surgeon's eyes. "... Including our own father." He managed to say before sobbing.

* * *

Ralis placed a comforting hand on The Surgeon's shoulder.

* * *

"I'm so very sorry. What do you plan on doing now? Do you plan on hunting this Davaeorn down?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

The Surgeon wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

"Yes. I have heard that he comes to this region, and I hope to meet him one day, to rectify my previous mistake."

* * *

"No. It's best if you let me do this for you. It's easy to say that you'll rectify your mistake, but is it easy to cast a fireball on your own brother?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

The Surgeon began to say something in protest, but relented. "You're right," he said instead. "Your group seem to be very capable adventurers. Perhaps you might come to fight my brother... But I must warn you, he is armed with powerful magic spells. I see that you are a fighter, and therefore would not stand a chance against him. Unless..." He paused and started digging into the pockets of his potion pack.

* * *

"Unless what?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

The Surgeon pulled out a potion and handed it to Ralis.

* * *

"This may be wishful thinking on my part... but take this, it would help you in any fight against magic users." The Surgeon said after Ralis gently grabbed the potion out of his hands.

* * *

"... Thanks. I don't know how this will protect me against a powerful mage, but thanks." Ralis nodded courteously, albeit in a confused way at The Surgeon.

* * *

"When you meet Davaeorn, drink it, and you will see. Good luck, to all of you." The Surgon said his farewell, and Ralis and his group moved on, walking past The Surgeon's campsite, moving northwest through Cloakwood.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking through the seemingly endless maze of Cloakwood, fighting past more and more ettercaps and spiders, Ralis and his group came across a small settlement which can be seen across a river up ahead. Ralis squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at the houses which look like trees.

* * *

"Is that a settlement over there?" Ralis asked to whoever in his group knew.

* * *

"Yes. That is the village of the druids." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Oh. You're a druid too, right? Let's go ever there and see if there's someone there who can give us useful information." Ralis said.

* * *

"I would be cautious, if I were you, Ralis." Jaheira warned.

* * *

Ralis turned around, looking at her with a puzzled frown. "Why?" He asked.

* * *

"That village may be a village of Shadow Druids." Jaheira said.

* * *

"So?"

* * *

"The Shadow Druids don't believe that people who are not druids will ever live in harmony with nature.

* * *

They will kill you all, including me, because I'm loyal to the traditional druidic ways. They view the traditional ways as weak fantasies that will never come true." Jaheira told everyone.

* * *

"Ugh. All right, fine. We'll stay away from that village." Ralis groaned.

* * *

He was hoping to get some directions from a helpful person in the village. But he has no intention of getting into a fight with the entire village if they turn out to be Shadow Druids. They moved east, following the river, staying away from the village. They came across a bridge which would take them over the river and towards the druid village. Standing in the middle of a bridge is a druid, a man with neatly combed black hair, wearing leather armor, boots and wielded a quarterstaff as a weapon. He saw Ralis and his group walking by and called out:

* * *

"You there! I command you all to stop, so that I may speak with you a moment." The druid said, walking across the bridge to meet up with Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"My name is Laskal, and I am the protector of the Cloakwood. I would ask you a question before I take my leave of you. I have a message for those that serve the Iron Throne. Would you be a representative of that organization?" Laskal asked Ralis.

* * *

"Representative? Neither me nor my group have any connection with that despicable organization. We are sworn enemies of the Iron Throne." Ralis told Laskal.

* * *

He rubbed his chin and nodded approvingly.

* * *

"Mmm. An enemy of an enemy is my friend. My earlier question was just a test. I am glad to know that you also oppose this organization." Laskal said.

* * *

"The Iron Throne has caused pain and misery to everyone in the Sword Coast- they have to be stopped." Ralis said boldly.

* * *

"Indeed. They have been a blight on these woods ever since they reopened the ancient dwarven iron mine." Laskal said.

* * *

Ralis frowned in confusion.

* * *

"They reopened an old iron mine?" He asked Laskal.

* * *

He nodded. "Well, I am glad to know you..."

* * *

"Ralis. My name is Ralis Rutela." Ralis said, shaking Laskal's hand, and he introduced the rest of his group to Laskal.

* * *

"Ralis. I hope that you and your group will be successful in driving out the Iron Throne. Take this, a potion of invisibility. Hopefully it will aid you against the Iron Throne." Laskal gave Ralis a Potion of Invisibility.

* * *

"Thank you. By the way, where can we find the Iron Throne?" Ralis asked Laskal.

* * *

"To the east from here. It's not a far walk." Laskal said.

* * *

Ralis cursed inwardly. They were too far south from their hideout and ended up going too far northwest past it!

* * *

"Thank you." Ralis said his farewell to Laskal and led his group east.

* * *

For the next 63 minutes, they didn't run into a single group of spiders or ettercaps...

* * *

"Are we still hunting Wyverns or not? You do remember the reward, don't you, Ralis?" Coran asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes, I remember the reward, but can we take care of the Iron Throne first then the Wyverns second? Besides, I don't have any antidote potions if any of you get poisoned." I said.

* * *

Dynaheir cleared her throat to get Ralis's attention. He stopped walking, and so did everyone else following him, and they all turned their eyes on Dynaheir. "

* * *

I happen to know a spell called "Slow Poison". So if any of you get poisoned, do not hesitate to call me." She said.

* * *

Everyone was amused to know this. They didn't know if it is luck or coincidence that someone knows a spell that can neutralize the effects of poison.

* * *

"... Well isn't this a coincidence." Imoen said with a relaxed smile.

* * *

"I doubt that this is coincidence, Imoen. This is one of the benefits of travelling with a group. Alone, you can only do so much, but as a team, you can be stronger." Rasaad told Imoen.

* * *

"I agree, Rasaad. That is the beauty of camraderie!" Minsc said proudly as Boo looked up at Minsc's left earlobe on his left shoulder.

* * *

"I do love resourceful women, don't you agree, Ralis?" Coran asked him smugly. Ralis didn't want to reply, believing that he would hurt Neera's feelings.

* * *

Her magic is more powerful than Dynaheir- heck, she can shoot 4 magic missiles at the same time while Dynaheir can only shoot two! But like Neera said before, even though her wild magic makes her spells more powerful, it isn't easy to control.

* * *

"Let's move, people. It's best that we don't lose any more daylight here." Ralis told his

* * *

group and continued to lead the way.

* * *

4 minutes later, when Ralis and his group were walking through a clearing with a river to the northeast and a large hill to the southwest...

* * *

"Everyone, shh!" Coran demanded.

* * *

Everyone froze in place and stayed quiet.

* * *

"What?" Ralis whispered to Coran.

* * *

"Stop talking and listen." Coran whispered curtly at Ralis.

* * *

Instead of protesting, Ralis stayed quiet and listened. No birds were chirping, just silence. But among the silence he heard a steady rhythm of whooshing sounds nearby, like big wings flapping in the air. Ralis couldn't help but wonder what creature could have such large wings to make these whooshing noises. Ralis looked over at the large hill 300 meters southwest from their position and saw a wyvern with a grayish tan colored body come into view from the top of the hill.

* * *

"Look!" Ralis exclaimed, pointing up at the wyvern so that his group would see it too.

* * *

"There it is." Coran smiled.

* * *

The wyvern screeched loudly upon spotting Ralis and his group and flew down the hill, it's body just 9 inches away from touching the steep slope of the hill as it glided down to the ground and flew towards Ralis and the others. Everyone drew their weapons. Ralis could see the wyvern's barbed tail whipping about behind it.

* * *

"We're going to need some luck here..." Ralis said, sensing that fighting an adult wyvern won't be easy.

* * *

"Luck be a lady." Coran replied full of zeal as he notched and arrow from his quiver, placed it on his bow and took aim at the wyvern. At the same time, Imoen, Coran and Ralis fired thier arrows at the wyvern.

* * *

"What?" Ralis looked at Coran in confusion because he didn't understand his quote.

* * *

Coran looked back at him. "Luck is always on the side of the romantic." Coran winked at him.

* * *

Dynaheir and Neera's magic missiles struck the Wyvern at the same time as the arrows did. The wyvern screeched in pain but didn't collapse on the ground.

* * *

"Move!" Ralis yelled. He and his group split up to move out of the way from the angry wyvern.

* * *

The wyvern flew past them, it's sharp scorpion-like tail nearly scratched Viconia's back as it flew by. The wyvern changed course making a hard left turn, flying towards Ralis, Coran, Minsc and Khalid. The wyvern landed on its feet just inches from them and tried biting them with its fast reflexes and powerful jaws. Minsc and Khalid tried to use their swords to strike at the wyvern's head every opportunity they had while Ralis and Coran stayed at a safe distance, firing their arrows at the beast. Imoen joined in, firing her own arrows. Viconia tried casting a spell on the wyvern that'll freeze it in place, but the spell didn't work on it. Dynaheir tried casting the blindness spell on the beast and succeeded. The Wyvern can't see its prey anymore, but it doesn't need its eyes to fight. It started to violently lash its tail about, hoping trying to strike at anyone who is stupid enough to come close and attack it with a weapon like a war axe or sword.

* * *

"How many arrows does it take to bring this thing down?!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

"Aim for the head!" Coran yelled back at him.

* * *

They tried to aim for the beast's head, but its head is not an easy target to hit because it keeps moving! Viconia realized that the only way that Ralis and the others can kill the wyvern is if she can use her Slow spell to slow the wyvern's movements, that way Ralis, Coran and Imoen can have an easier time shooting at its head, or they can attack it with swords while its scorpion like tail is thrashing about at turtle speed.

* * *

"Nightsinger, give me power." Viconia prayed to Shar before chanting the command words and using the correct hand gestures to cast the Slow spell on the wyvern.

* * *

The spell worked! The wyvern's movements are now at turtle speed!

* * *

"Do it! Now!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

"Right!" Khalid nodded.

* * *

"Got it!" Minsc nodded as well.

* * *

Rasaad, Minsc, Khalid, Jaheira, Safana and Viconia attacked the Wyvern with their melee weapons while Ralis, Coran and Imoen fired their arrows at the wyvern's head. With their combined efforts, the wyvern collapsed dead.

* * *

"Yes!" Neera cheered. "Finally! And none of us got poisoned!" Ralis announced proudly as he placed his Dead Shot bow behind his back.

* * *

"Now, we must take the beast's head back and bring it to the Temple of Morning in Beregost. It is there that we can recieve our reward." Coran said.

* * *

Minsc stood near the wyvern's head, holding his two handed sword, He raised the sword high above his head and brought it down on the wyvern's neck, cutting off the beast's head from its neck and body. Blood leaked down on the grass from the open wound of the neck. Fortunately the wyvern's head is small enough for Minsc to carry with one hand.

* * *

"Now, let's get to that iron mine that the Iron Throne controls." Ralis said.

* * *

He and his groups continued east, leaving the clearing.

* * *

Ralis heard thunder rumbling in the sky. He looked up. The sky has turned gray. It will be raining soon. A couple hours later, Ralis and his group were accosted by an armored man with long brown hair named Lakadaar.

* * *

"Stop where you are and tell me your names!" Lakadaar demanded.

* * *

Little did Ralis know that this guard, Lakadaar, is one of the patrolmen of the iron mine, which means Ralis and his group are very close to their destination. Ralis looked back at his party for a second then back at the lone guard.

* * *

"I am Ralis and this is my group of travelers." Ralis replied.

* * *

"What is your purpose here?" Lakadaar asked.

* * *

Ralis then had a feeling that they are close to the mines. Why else would this man be here? This man seems to be alone, but Ralis had a better idea instead of killing him.

* * *

"Me and my party are out hunting wyverns." Ralis told Lakadaar as a matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Wyverns?" Lakadaar raised an eyebrow curiously.

* * *

"Yes, you know, the dragon looking creatures with the fearsome fangs and a sharp tail with enough poison to kill a horse 10 times over. As a matter of fact, my party and I just killed an adult wyvern recently. Show him." Ralis said.

* * *

Minsc stepped forward, holding the wyvern head with his right hand, walking towards Lakadaar, and dropped the head to the ground. Lakadaar's face turned pale white as he stared at the wyvern's head. He looked back up at Ralis and his party, and forced a polite smile.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me, I have some pressing business to attend to elsewhere." He tried to say politely as possible, then turned around and bolted off.

* * *

"I get the feeling you enjoyed that." Jaheira said to Ralis.

* * *

"I can't believe it worked." Ralis smiled.

* * *

"I get so sensual when I see a man improvise so creatively." Safana said in her usual seductive tone, slowly rubbing her slender stomach and rocking her hips next to Ralis.

* * *

His body started tingling in excitement.

* * *

"I can improvise, myself. Care for a demonstration, my blossom?" Coran tried hitting on Safana again to divert her attention away from the young human.

* * *

"Nothing you do will impress me." Safana said coldly.

* * *

"You never give me a chance." Coran didn't give up.

* * *

"It will be a cold day in the Abyss when that happens." Safana disdainfully turned her head away from Coran.

* * *

"I can't help it. You've been dominating my thoughts, Safana. It's really distracting me." Coran continued.

* * *

Safana smiled at him.

* * *

"You have about as much appeal as a rutting Owlbear." She said. Then she turned her attention to Ralis and put her arms around him.

* * *

"He, on the other hand, has the strength and prowess of a wild animal inside him. He just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

Ralis shook the inappropriate thoughts out of his head and gently pulled Safana's arms off him.

* * *

"Let's get going people. We must be getting close." Ralis said and continued leading.

* * *

Minsc picked up the wyvern head and moved on.

* * *

Ralis and his group eventually found a small bridge leading to a large guardhouse with horse stables next to it on a small island in the middle of a very large lake. The guardhouse is surrounded by a palisade, a barrier of wooden stakes. Fortunately no guards are to be found.

* * *

"Let's go." Ralis whispered.

* * *

He led his team across the bridge towards the island. Ralis saw that there are a few horses in the stables, and ahead, past the guardhouse is another bridge leading to another small island in the middle of the lake with wooden stakes as barriers, and towering above the wooden stake barriers on the other island is a large house which gives it the appearance of a small feudal castle, sort of. Before Ralis and his group could head for the other bridge past the guardhouse, four men emerged from the entrance of the guardhouse, drinking bottles of mead, joking and laughing. Their names is Drasus, Genthore, Rezdan and Kysis. Rezdan and Kysus are mages, Drasus and Genthore are fighters, considering they wear heavy armor and are armed with melee weapons. Drasus, who is about Ralis's age, has dirty blonde hair, a scar above his right eye and wore splint mail armor, Genthore and Kysis has short black hair, and Rezdan has long brown hair. Drasus was the first to notice Ralis and his group.

* * *

"You!" Drasus growled at Ralis.

* * *

He dropped his bottle of mead and drew his morning star +1. Ralis shook his head, smirking.

* * *

"Draw your daggers and spells, and let's have at 'er! You've crossed our employers, and this is as far as you're going to go, my friend. Should've known that lazy bounty hunting rabble wouldn't get the job done. Never settle second best, I always say!" Drasus exclaimed.

* * *

By this moment, Ralis's party have already prepared for battle, but Ralis hasn't even touched his weapons yet, he just stood there, smirking at Drasus.

* * *

"You want to know what I always say? "Always kill the mouthy one first", that's what I always say." Ralis remarked in a smart alecky way.

* * *

Drasus and his partners laughed.

* * *

"That's a good saying! I will use your head for a puppet and make it say it over and over while we drink lage amounts of mead! Life is pretty good, you know? Now, let's skip the small talk and get straight to the killin'." Drasus said.

* * *

"My thoughts exactly." Ralis replied, finally drawing out Kondar and his other bastard sword for battle.

* * *

With Drasus's special boots which makes him move almost twice the speed as a running athlete, he was able to quickly get up close to Ralis for melee combat. Ralis was so startled by this he flinched and instinctively parried with his swords, defending himself from a blow that would have broken his skull. Minsc and Rasaad battled Genthore, a black haired man who wore full plate mail armor +1 and is only armed with three throwing axes and a longsword. He threw two of his axes at Minsc and Rasaad but they dodged them swiftly as they ran for Genthore. Kysus used a magic spell to summon 5 goblins for battle. Jaheira and Khalid took on the goblins. Ralis tried to strike Drasus with Kondar but he blocked the attack with his shield and tried to bash Ralis's head with his shield, but Ralis leapt back and tried slashing at Drasus spinning like a tornado. He blocked the strikes with his shield. Rezdan cast an illusion spell on himself to create fake images of himself, and just in time, Coran and Imoen were about to shoot him, but his fake images got them confused. Genthore parried Rasaad's strike then kicked him away so that he can parry Minsc's sword. While struggling against the tall, strong man, Gentore was caught off guard when Minsc kicked him back. Genthore was dazed for a second but recovered just in time to dodge Rasaad's wasashi, but didn't have quick enough reflexes to dodge a fatal sword strike from Minsc immediately after. Ralis parried another one of Drasus's strikes, backing away from Drasus as he kept on parrying. Drasus backed Ralis into the horse stables. The horses inside were frightened because of the clashing of steel ringing in their ears.

* * *

"You're in way over your head if you think you can beat me, friend." Drasus taunted.

* * *

"I'm not your friend!" Ralis retorted, attemting to strike with Kondar, then with his other sword, but Drasus's shield protected him from both blows. Ralis then had an idea. He broke the locks on the gates preventing the horses from leaving the stables. the scared horses neighed and bolted out of the stables, running about haphazardly.

* * *

"What the?!" Kysus gasped.

* * *

One of the horses ran towards him and he jumped away from its rampage. He tried to cast a lighting bolt spell, but unfortunately for him, because of the confusion that Ralis caused, he forgot to cast an invisibility spell on himself first. As a result, Coran managed to shoot him in the neck with an arrow before he could call upon the electric arcane energies. The horses continued to run about wildly. Ralis, his party, Drasus and his remaining party had to constantly scramble out of the path of the rampaging horses as they fought each other. One horse ran straight for Drasus and attempted to kick him. Even though he blocked the kick with his shield, the kick was so powerful, it sent him flying towards the guardhouse door, breaking it and startling the guards inside who were telling jokes, laughing and drinking mead and wine. Drasus hit the wooden door head first, and he doesn't wear a helmet so the impact likely killed him. The 5 guards came outside to see what is going on and noticed Ralis and his party.

* * *

"To arms!" One of the guards shouted, drawing his sword.

* * *

"Get them!" Ralis commanded.

* * *

"With pleasure." Safana said sensually.

* * *

Safana, Ralis and Coran engaged the guards in melee combat. Rasaad managed to finish off Rezdan both with luck and one of Genthore's throwing axes. Rasaad picked up one of the throwing axes, threw it at what he believed was the real Rezdan and got a lucky hit. Safana stabbed one of the guards with her longsword, Ralis overhwhelmed the other two with his two bastard swords and Coran killed the 4th one easily who is partially drunk from drinking too much wine. The rampaging horses finally left the island by leaving across the bridge where Ralis and his party came from.

* * *

Ralis went inside the guardhouse and checked Drasus's corpse.

* * *

"I'm sure you won't mind if I take your shoes." Ralis said as he removed his boots and put on Drasus's boots which give him the ability to run faster than normal.

* * *

Then Ralis checked his pockets and found a note. It says:

* * *

"_We have need of your services yet again, Drasus. We are expecting an incursion at our mine location in the Cloakwood. __You are to accompany Davaeorn to the site and prevent entry or assault by anyone that is foolish enough to challenge __you._

_Your standard fee shall be doubled in this instance. If all goes well, you should look forward to more of the same._

_Rieltar_"

* * *

Ralis frowned. Who is this Rieltar (pronounced "Real-tar")? He put the note in his pocket and walked back outside.

* * *

"We need to get to that other island." Ralis told his party.

* * *

It is now raining. Ralis had to admit that he loved feeling cool rain drops hit his head after a heated battle.

* * *

"Lead on." Rasaad said with a nod.

* * *

Ralis and his group moved forward towards a bridge that will take them 50 feet across the lake over to the other island where another building protected by stake barriers is. The guard at the other end of the bridge spotted Ralis and his party and warned 4 more guards of the intruders. Unafraid, Ralis walked across the bridge, prepared to confront 4 sword wielding guards coming from the other end to meet him.

* * *

"We can't have a sword fight on a rope bridge! Our blades might cut it apart!" Imoen exclaimed.

* * *

"We won't." Ralis smirked with confidence.

* * *

When the leading guard got close enough, he exclaimed: "Turn around or we will run our blade through your hearts!"

* * *

"You can try, or you can turn back." Ralis taunted.

* * *

"Try?! I can beat Drizzt with both hands behind my back!" The guard retorted.

* * *

Ralis laughed. "Yeah. And then you woke up."

* * *

"Why you little...!" The guard attempted to stab Ralis, but he swiftly dodged left, grabbed the guard by his outstretched arm and threw him off the bridge.

* * *

"Aaah!" *SPLASH!*

* * *

The next guard attempted to cut his head, but Ralis ducked and tossed him off too.

* * *

"Arrgh!" *SPLASH!*

* * *

The third guard was a bit smarter. He tried to kick Ralis instead, but Ralis dodged, holding on to the ropes while rocking the bridge to use the guard's unbalanced body against him, making him fall off.

* * *

"Aagh!" *SPLASH!*

* * *

The last guard backed away from Ralis.

* * *

"All right! All right! I'll jump!" The guard voluntarily jumped off the bridge, something that made Viconia, Neera, Imoen, Minsc, and Safana smile in amusement.

* * *

"Interesting. You may not be the most interesting surface dweller I've met, but still... amusing. However..." Viconia said to Ralis at first, then turned her attention to Dynaheir. "... You are the few among us who I respect the most." Viconia said to her.

* * *

Dynaheir smiled. "Thou are right indeed, after my own heart." She said proudly.

* * *

They crossed the bridge to the island in the middle of the lake and entered the building.

* * *

Inside, Ralis and Minsc killed two unsuspecting guards who were on their lunchbreak and discovered a set of stairs leading downstairs to the right in the small room. The stairs took them 50 feet underground. Downstairs it seemed like they hit a dead end, but Safana quickly noticed that they are standing on an elevator. Minsc began turning the wheel on the wall, causing the platform to descend down into the mines. When the elevator platform gently hit the mine floor, Ralis whispered:

* * *

"I'll scout ahead. Everyone follow me quietly." Ralis quietly led his group down the mine tunnels until they came across a "T" shaped juncton ahead.

* * *

He then heard a few guards talking nearby.

* * *

"Have you heard? Some nutjob did a favor for the Flaming Fist and took out the bandit camp, eased the tension off them." One guard said.

* * *

"I hate them Flaming Fist pansies. They act like official guards, but the truth is they are nothing more than mercenaries." The second guard said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. How do these guys know this? Do they have spies or corrupt members in the Flaming Fist? When the guards voices faded away, Ralis signaled his group to continue following him. They headed down the left path becasue Ralis assumed that the guards walked down the right path. They found themselves in a open room with 5 ways out. The mine workers looked haggard and tired, and even worse, their bodies are nearly skinny to the bone.

* * *

"What atrocity is this?" Dynaheir demanded in outrage. Upon hearing Dynaheir's voice, one of the guards noticed Ralis and his group and headed for them. Ralis's nose wrinkled- this man's body odor smelled sour, like rotten onions.

* * *

"Guards! Guards! Andarson is speaking ill of Davaeorn- wait, you're no guards..." The mine worker said.

* * *

"You're right, we're not. We're the cavalry here to rescue you." Ralis told him.

* * *

The mine worker took a deep breath and ran off shouting: "Guards! Guards!" down the path where Ralis and his group came from.

* * *

One of the guards Ralis overheard talking confronted them seconds later.

* * *

"Hey! You're the bastards who are messing up our mining ops!" Before the guard could draw his sword, Rasaad knocked the guard out with one swift punch.

* * *

With the guard knocked out, they moved on, going down one of the tunnels. They walked past a miner weakly pushing a cart full of tainted iron. The miner looked up at Rasaad and weakly said:

* * *

"_Please... Get me out of this hellhole..._" Ralis saw the pained expression on Rasaad's face.

* * *

"We will do whatever we can." Rasaad said sympathetically. A few meters down the tunnel, Ralis and his group came across another room full of malnourished miners, swinging pickaxes at the wall, digging for iron, and storing iron in the mine carts.

* * *

"_Sir... Help me... Please... I haven't eaten a good meal in days..._" A nearby miner wheezed at Ralis.

* * *

_My gods... __This isn't a mine... This is a torture chamber...!_ Ralis thought as he fought to hold back tears.

* * *

"This isn't right... It isn't right..." Imoen whispered almost in disbelief.

* * *

Neera patted Imoen's back sympathetically.

* * *

"N-n-no one should deserve this, not even my worst enemy." Khalid said.

* * *

"_Save me, dear sir... Please, save me..._" Another miner wheezed at Minsc.

* * *

"I swear to you, my friend, this injustice will not go unpunished." Minsc promised the miner.

* * *

"Pitiful, weak surface dwellers. They wouldn't last a minute in Menzoberranzan if they call this a hellhole..." Viconia said.

* * *

Ralis, Dynaheir, Imoen and Minsc looked back at Viconia in outrage.

* * *

"These people aren't at their peak strength, Viconia. How can you say that when they have been treated poorly?" Ralis demanded.

* * *

"Bah! Being 'treated poorly' should make them stronger. Apparently they lack the will push themselves to and above their limits." Viconia retorted.

* * *

"Typical drow logic..." Minsc huffed.

* * *

"I would expect a drow to say this. They have no sense of compassion." Dynaheir said.

* * *

Ralis wanted to change the subject before the difference in morality in the group causes too much tension.

* * *

"Let's go, people." Ralis said, leading on.

* * *

The more tired, pleading miners he walked by, the more sadness and rage boiled inside him. The Iron Throne and their lackeys are going to pay for this... In blood.

* * *

They eventually came across a dead end. on the wall to the left is a large metal, circle shaped door which looks like a door to a bank vault. One of the miners nearby noticed Ralis and his group and approached.

* * *

"You... You're not with the guards here, are you?" He asked.

* * *

"No, we are not. We're here to end this nightmare." Ralis said.

* * *

"Really? If you set me free, I can tell you how to bring this mine crashing down around the heads of those fat-headed slavers." The miner said.

* * *

"I like where this is going. We'll set you free. Tell us what you know." Ralis grinned enthusiastically.

* * *

The miner smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "Well, see, here's how it is. The way to bamboozle these ninnies is real easy. Right here beside me is a steel plug that stoppers up the river on the surface." The miner said, pointing at he steel "door" next to him.

* * *

Ralis smiled. He had a clear idea what this miner is saying.

* * *

"If you were to release that, then the whole mine will be flooded. Only the master of the mine has the key to open the plug, and he's a real mean cuss. If you were to bring the key to me, I could use it to flood the mine." The miner explained.

* * *

"Wait. How do you know how to operate the key? You're just a miner." Jaheira pressed the miner suspiciously.

* * *

"There's a dwarf on the 2nd level of the mine. His name is Yeslick, and he's the last surviving dwarf of the clan that used to live here." The miner said.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. "You're saying that Davaeorn and his lackeys massacred an entire clan of dwarves?!" Ralis couldn't believe it.

* * *

The Iron Throne is much more ruthless than he thought. The miner nodded.

* * *

"Under the threat of death, he designed a plug for the master of the mine. I talked with him last time I was in the cells for bad behavior." The miner explained.

* * *

"Okay, you've made your point. We'll try to find this key." Ralis promised him. The miner smiled again.

* * *

"Good! If you haven't already been down to the lower levels, try to find a man named Rill. He's a good friend of mine and should be able to come up with a plan on how to get all of the slaves to safety. I'll see you all later, and becareful not to get killed, and be careful around the mine master, like I said, he's a mean cuss." The miner said.

* * *

"Thanks for the warning. Let's go, guys." Ralis said.

* * *

They turned around, looking for another route. It took them a while to find a way to the 2nd floor of the mines. They ran into a couple guards along the way, and had to take them out. When they reached the 2nd level of the mines, the 2nd level is not what Ralis or anyone else in his group expected. It seemed like they are inside a castle now judging by the way the walls don't look like misshapen walls of ore, also there are sword and shield decorations on the wall too. That's because they have entered the first section of the Cloakwood mines that is not a mine at all, but more like a living quarters for the guards. Ralis slowly led his group down the hallway and saw at the end of the hall is a guard sitting on a chair talking to another guard. Ralis signaled Coran and Imoen to use their bows an arrows to quietly take them out. Coran and Imoen took aim and fired, their arrows hitting both guards in the heads, killing them quietly. Then Ralis and his goup crept slowly into the room to make sure no one else is inside. Up ahead is a locked door to what seems to be a hallway of prison cells. To the left is another hallway leading down to another room. Ralis walked over to the door which leads to the prison room. He tried twisting the doorknob.

* * *

"Locked." He muttered.

* * *

"I'll see if they have the key." Coran said, checking one of the guard's bodies while Imoen checked the other.

* * *

She managed to find a key. "Got it." She whisepred and gently tossed the keys to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis prayed that no one nearby heard the keys rattle. He unlocked the door and entered inside. As he and his group walked down past the series of empty prison cells, Ralis began to believe that the Iron Throne really don't take prisoners. But as soon as he began believing that, he heard someone nearby call out:

* * *

"You there, wait!" Ralis's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He looked left and right quickly. When he calmed down, he saw that there is a man in the prison cell to his left.

* * *

"I was beginning to think that these people don't take prisoners." Coran said.

* * *

"Me too." Ralis agreed.

* * *

"Tell me if I'm right. Aren't you the mercenaries who've been causing the Iron Throne so much trouble?" The man asked.

* * *

"Yes, that's us. How did you come by this information? You look like a slave of the Iron Throne to me." Ralis said.

* * *

"Good! It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Rill and I'm the de facto leader of the slaves here beneath the Cloakwood. I've heard about you because I'm always careful to listen to what the Blacktalons talk about. It seems that the Iron Throne has placed a large price on the head of someone called Ralis Rutela. Which would be you, I assume." Rill said, pinting at Ralis.

* * *

"Your guess is right on the money, ol' skin n' bones." Imoen said.

* * *

"I thought so. Enough introductions, we don't have much time. I need 100 gold." Rill said urgently.

* * *

"100 gold? Why?" Ralis raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

* * *

"The captain of the Blacktalons, on the first floor is not known for his loyalty to the Throne. If you give me the money, I'm sure I could bribe him to look the other way while I escape with the rest of the slaves. After all, most of the Talons are going to be preoccupied with you. Well, how about it?" Rill asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis dug in his bag of gold and pulled out 100 gp, handing it to Rill, then he unlocked the jail cell, freeing Rill.

* * *

"There's no time to waste. Get going." Ralis ordered.

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you so much. I wish you well, and hope that you can bring an end to this stinking operation. Oh, make sure you find Yeslick. He's here too." Rill said before leaving.

* * *

Ralis and his group continued walking down the jail cell block until they heard a dwarven voice say:

* * *

"Ey, who's there, now?" Ralis looked to the right and found a dwarven man in a jail cell.

* * *

"Are ye ore smithing, or did ye burrow into another river?" The dwarf, who is apparently Yeslick asked Ralis.

* * *

"Neither. You must be Yeslick, I assume." Ralis said.

"Aye, that be me. Oh, a fine sight are you, whoever you are! Sick to death of bandits, I am! I have been cooped up the longest time, but if you've a spare mace, I'd gladly swing it for yer cause. I can do things a cleric wise as well, so I'm mind as well as muscle. By Clangeddin, a chance to right past wrongs! Can I join you?" Yeslick asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis smiled and unlocked the jail cell. "All help is welcome. We have much to do." Ralis said.

* * *

"More helping hands to kick more evil butts! Perfect!" Minsc smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, er..."

* * *

"Ralis. My name is Ralis, and this is my group, and we have been fighting the Iron throne for the past few days." Ralis said.

* * *

"Is that so? Before we go, let me tell ye something. This is my mine that the blasted Iron Throne has stolen. Well, they were my clan's home 125 years ago. Curse me for a fool if ye like, I trusted them! Years ago that blasted Rieltar gave me a good trade smithing for the Throne, and then I go and tell him about my old home! About how my clan had the richest iron mine in any coast, and how almost all were killed when we breached a riverbank. Lost most of my kin in that flood. Those of us that survived couldn't bear to go back down. It was a giant watery tomb, and we left it the way she stood. So I go and tell this to my "friend" Rieltar and he has mechained up! He tortures the location outta me, and now this graveyard feeds the Iron Throne as they bleed the coast dry. If you want to cripple their plans, help me flood this accursed mine once more! They plugged the breach, but knowing hands can loose the flow!" Yeslick said.

* * *

"I know, I already found someone who can do that." Ralis explained.

* * *

"Good! We can drown these black hearted rats in the very mine they stolen!" Yeslick said enthusiastically.

* * *

Ralis ordered Viconia to give Yeslick her spare mace.

* * *

"So... how are we going to get down to the lower levels without alerting evey single guard here?" Neera asked Yeslick.

* * *

"There's a secret passage somewhere here. What may look like a dead end is actually an illusion." Yeslick replied.

* * *

"Show us the way." Jaheira commanded.

* * *

"Ye need only ask." Yeslick said to Jaheira.

* * *

Yeslick headed for the wall at the end of the jail cell block and pushed it open.

* * *

"How nifty." Imoen said, amused.

* * *

"Lead the way, Ralis. You're the one with the two swords and armor." Yeslick said.

* * *

"I got a dirk and bow too." Ralis replied as he squeezed past Yeslick, entering the secret tunnels.

* * *

The winding tunnels appeared to take them to a dead end, but Ralis, remembering that some of the walls here are an illusion, pressed on twoards the wall... and found himself in a kitchen. Yeslick came out second, then Rasaad, then Imoen. Ralis saw a fair skinned, shapely middle aged auburn haired woman cooking stew. She seemed a little bored at her job. She turned around and saw Ralis and the others.

* * *

"Wh... Where did you come from?" She asked, widening her green eyes.

* * *

"Uh..." Ralis was at a loss of words.

* * *

The woman smiled at them.

* * *

"You're a bunch of greenheads, ain't ya? You've come here to guzzle some mead, or maybe one of you handsome stags wants to shag me." The woman said.

* * *

Nobody said a word for 5 seconds. Then the woman giggled at their disturbed silence.

* * *

"I am quite a fubsy, aren't I?" She said.

* * *

"... Let's get out of here." Ralis said to his group.

* * *

They walked out of the kitchen and straight into the dining room full of Blacktalon guards and a few mages sitting at a large table eating soup, grapes, bananas, sandwiches, pomergranates, etc. As soon as Ralis stepped out from the kitchen door, all eyes looked at him.

* * *

_OH DAMN!_ Ralis cursed silently to himself. One of the mages, a 27 year old human woman with long black hair, named Hareishan stood up, shouting:

* * *

"Hey! That's Ralis! The one who has been opposing the Iron Throne! Get him!" She shouted.

* * *

That set them off. The guards stopped eating and stood up, drawing their swords. There's too many for Ralis and his group to fight! 17 guards and 3 mages against 6 humans (Ralis, Imoen, Rasaad, Dynaheir, Minsc, Safana), 3 half elves (Neera, Khalid, Jaheira), 1 drow (Viconia), 1 dwarf (Yeslick), 1 elf (Coran) is no contest!

* * *

"Damn!" Ralis cursed and shut the door.

* * *

"Everyone, back to the tunnels!" Ralis yelled to his group.

* * *

They all backtracked to the jail cell block with Hareishan and a few of the guards in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Go go!" Ralis yelled as they ran down the cell block to the door.

* * *

As soon as they reached the door, Hareishan, armed with a wand that shoots magic missiles emerged from the secret entrance with a few guards. She pointed her wand at Khalid.

* * *

"Burn!" She shouted.

* * *

She fired a magic missile at Khalid as he tried to close the door, and fortunately he closed the door in time to use it as a shield, leaving a scorch mark on the door when the magic missile hit it. Ralis then locked the door with the key and led his group down the other hallway. Hareishan and the guards reached the locked door, unable to unlock it from their side.

"Break the door down!" One of the guards shouted at the other guard who is slamming his body against the door.

* * *

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The guard shouted back.

* * *

"Which way?!" Ralis exclaimed to Yeslick when they came across a 4 way intersection.

* * *

Yeslick looked around, trying to get his bearings. It didn't take him long to come up with an answer.

* * *

"That way!" Yeslick exclaimed, and he led Ralis and the others down the right path.

* * *

At that moment, the guards and Hareishan finally broke down the door and were able to continue chasing Ralis and the others.

* * *

"I hope you know where you're going!" Neera said to Yeslick.

* * *

"I know this place like the back of my hand!" Yeslick replied.

* * *

They ran into one guard in the next room, but Yeslick took him down easily with Viconia's spare mace. Safana looked behind her down the hallway to see if their pursuers are still coming. One of the guards in the other room down the hallway appeared with a bow and took aim at Coran.

* * *

"Get down, stupid elf!" Safana growled as she grabbed Coran and pulled him down out of the arrow's flight path. Then she found herself laying on top of Coran's body on the floor.

* * *

"I didn't know you cared." Coran smiled.

* * *

Safana grimaced then quickly stood up.

* * *

"Come on, this way!" Yeslick led Ralis and the others down another hallway and another room, with a staircase leading down to the 3rd level of the mines.

* * *

Ralis shut the door but had no time to figure out which keys lock this door, so he barricaded the door with tables and chairs, with Minsc and Coran's help.

* * *

"Down this way!" Yeslick exclaimed, and led Ralis and the others downstairs.

* * *

Like before, Hareishan and the 9 guards she is with were once again impeded by a locked door.

* * *

"Again?!" One of the guards tried to unlock the door, only to learn that the door is barricaded on the other side. Then two more guards stepped forward, slamming their bodies against the door to open it.

* * *

"That's it. Stand back!" Hareishan ordered.

* * *

The two guards trying to open the door obeyed and stepped back. Hareishan then began chanting a few command words, doing hand gestures, conjuring up an arrow made of acid, known as Melf's Acid Arrow, and cast the acid arrow at the wooden door. The acid arrow hit the door, and the wood slowly burned away. One of the guards looked at Hareishan in astonishment. "... Remind me never to get on your bad side." He

said.

* * *

Downstairs, Ralis and the others ran into an ambush. Overturned tables were everywhere in the room, and bandits, both hobgoblin and human alike were pointing their arrows straight at them! Yeslick cursed in the dwarven language. Ralis concentrated his mind and thrust his hands forward, casting a horror spell on everyone in the room. Confused and scared, the would-be attackers in the room ran around haphazardly as if some monster is on their heels. Some bumped into each other in comical ways.

* * *

"Now's our chance! Go!" Ralis said.

* * *

"What the-? How did you do that?" Yeslick knew that Ralis is not a mage, and therefore shouldn't be able to cast Horror.

* * *

Instead of waiting for an answer, he followed Ralis and the others to the northern exit of the room. Ralis broke the doorknob and shut the door so that when the bandits recover from the horror spell, they won't be able to give chase. Ralis and the others ran down the hallway, passing door after door.

* * *

"This place is likely the resting quarters of the bandits here." Yeslick informed the group.

* * *

A guard from the 3rd door they passed emerged from his room, pointing his bow and arrow at Yeslick and fired. The arrow caught Yeslick in his shoulderblade and he howled in pain, tumbling to the ground. Reacting quickly, Coran turned around, drew his bow, pulled out his arrow at the same time as the guard and aimed at the guard and fired before the guard could fire his arrow. Coran's arrow hit the guard in the abdomen. The guard doubled over like he'd been punched in the gut and collapsed dead.

* * *

"Yeslick's hurt!" Coran called.

* * *

Everyone stopped and Rasaad and Dynaheir came to check on Yeslick's injury.

* * *

"It's nothing, just a flesh wound." Yeslick said through gritted teeth under his thick beard, then, even though under immense pain, chanted the command word to use the Cure Light Wounds spell on himself after Rasaad pulled the arrow out of his shoulderblade.

* * *

Back to full health, Yeslick led Ralis and the group down the hallway until it branched off to the right.

* * *

At that moment, Hareishan and the guards who've been chasing Ralis and the group since the 2nd floor of the mines just reached the 3rd floor and saw their fellow bandits just now recovering from the Horror spell, confused.

* * *

"Will somebody tell me what in blazes happened here?" Hareishan demanded.

* * *

One of the bandits, a hobgoblin, stepped forward.

* * *

"I... I don't remember... One moment we had them and then... And then..." The hobgoblin explained deleriously, then his mind went blank and he fainted.

* * *

Hareishan shook her head in disgust. This shouldn't have happened. This should have been the end of the line for Ralis and his group. She then noticed the closed door with the broken doorknob.

* * *

"They went that way." Hareishan declared.

* * *

From the opposite exit of the room, a mage with short blonde haired woman named Natasha joined up with her own group of guards.

* * *

"What happened, Hareishan?"

* * *

"Ralis and his little band just went through here. They left that way." Hareishan replied to Natasha.

* * *

"Good. We'll corner them. This floor is just one big square. You and your group go after them that way, my group and I will corner them at the room where the stairs to Davaeorn's quarters is." Natasha said with a sinister smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralis and his group continued running down the hallway. They encountered little resistance, but nothing they couldn't handle. Yeslick, who is in the lead of the group bashed every bandit that got in theri way until the iron in Viconia's spare mace caused the mace to break down. Yeslick cursed.

* * *

"I need a new weapon... Damn weak iron..." Yeslick muttered.

* * *

Neera peeked into the nearest room and saw that it has a variety of weapons, shields, armor, bows, etc.

* * *

"This is the armory right here, isn't it?" Neera called.

* * *

Everyone looked at her. What a coincidence they happen to be standing near the armory room. They entered the room and Yeslick immediately began "shopping" for his weapon of choice, and armor that would fit a dwarf. Imoen went looking through the armor too. None of the armor caught her interest except one that is as dark as Viconia's skin: the shadow armor. She took the armor into her hands and went into one of the back rooms of the armory to change out of her old armor into the shadow armor. By that time, Yeslick armed himself with two maces. He couldn't find body armor that would fit him, but that's fine, he has two maces now, and that's all that matters. Imoen stepped out of the back room wearing the shadow armor.

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" Imoen asked everyone.

* * *

Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say.

* * *

"... Wow, uh... black doesn't really suit you, Imoen..." Ralis said uneasily.

* * *

Imoen forwned. "Ralis, you rumjake fool!"

* * *

"Can we argue later? The longer we stay here, the faster those guards will catch up to us!" Yeslick said.

* * *

"Right. Let's move!" Ralis said with a nod and everyone left the armory, continuing down the hallway.

* * *

Ralis and his group eventually reached the room where Natasha and 10 other guards were waiting for them.

* * *

"By Clangeddin, we're trapped!" Yeslick exclaimed.

* * *

Natasha grinned.

* * *

"I wouldn't turn around and run back the way you came if I were you. My friends are on their way right now to completely corner you all. Resistance is futile, so you might as well give up and die." She said.

* * *

"Never!" Ralis retorted.

* * *

"Have it your way." Natasha shrugged.

* * *

Neera had half a mind to risk using her wild magic and did it. She used the Reckless Dweomer, a spell that no other mage knows, a spell that is directly linked to her wild magic. With it, there's no limit to what magic spell she can cast. The problem is the inability to choose which spell to use and control it. Neera took the risk anyway, and the wild surge created a dark cloud which covered the whole ceiling in the room. Everyone looked up at it.

* * *

"What the hell...?" One of the guards muttered.

* * *

Dynaheir immediately recognized the spell- _Cloudkill!_

* * *

"Everybody leave the room..." Dynaheir said trying to hide the urgency in her voice.

* * *

Ralis and his group stepped out of the room except Yeslick, Natasha and the guards. Ralis realized he never told Yeslick about Neera's wild magic.

* * *

"Yeslick, come here!" Ralis called.

* * *

"What, Ralis? Ye gotta see this, it might rain indoors." Yeslick said.

* * *

"No, you dwarven fool, that's-!"

* * *

Too late, the clouds unleashed a barrage of lightning in the entire room, electrocuting Natasha, Yeslick and the guards for 10 seconds. When the clouds disappeared, everyone, including Neera got the shock of their life.

* * *

"_By the Three, no...! No...!_" Dynaheir wailed.

* * *

"No...!" Ralis gasped.

* * *

Neera's eyes widened. Not only did Cloudkill kill Natasha and the guards, even Yeslick is among the body count! Neera went into mental shock. Her wild magic has injured people before, but this is the first time her wild magic has actually killed someone, let alone someone she never intended to kill.

* * *

"This cannot be happening...!" Ralis wailed.

* * *

"Ralis, we need to press on." Rasaad said.

* * *

Ralis held back tears. Part of him wanted to chew out Neera, to somehow condemn her uncontrollable magic, but he knew nothing can be done about it, and she used her wild magic with the best intentions. This was a necessary sacrifice.

* * *

"I swear to you, Yeslick, I will make the Iron Throne pay for what they did to you and your clan." Ralis said.

* * *

With newfound determination, he led his group down the stairs to the 4th floor.

* * *

Ralis commanded his group to barricade the door while he, Imoen and Neera take on Davaeorn. It didn't take long for Ralis, Imoen and Neera to find Davaeorn. He is sitting behind a desk, reading reports on how much tainted iron has been shipped from these mines. He looked up and saw Ralis, Imoen and Neera facing him. He also saw the rest of Ralis's group barricading the door with anything they could find. Davaeorn stroked his black beard gently.

* * *

"So, the stoic adventurers have found their way into my lair..." Davaeorn said, monologuing to himself as he slowly rose out of his chair, grabbing his quarterstaff.

* * *

"You know why we're here, don't you?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"That's the question I want to know: Why have you come? Is it to steal my riches, or perhaps you seek to righteously punish me for my affront to your morality? It matters not, for you will do neither. Before I end you in some greusome manner, perhaps I should introduce myself. I am known as Davaeorn. I would ask you for your names, but I care little to become acquainted with the dead." He replied.

* * *

"Same here!" Ralis drew his sword, and with the help of his speedy boots quickly closed in on Davaeorn, but he escaped through a Dimensional Door before Ralis could cut him down.

* * *

"Tremble before the might of my sorcery!" Davaeorn hissed as the Dimensional Door closed up.

* * *

"Where did he go?!" Imoen exclaimed, holding her bow ready and looking left and right frantically.

* * *

"Get out of here, you two! I'll face him alone!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Are... Are you sure?" Neera asked him.

* * *

"Yes. Trust me. Stay with Minsc and the others, help them hold the door. Go!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

Imoen and Neera returned to Minsc and the others as Ralis wandered deeper into Davaeorn's quarters.

* * *

"Fool! Do you think you can take me alone?" Davaeorn's voice echoed nearby.

* * *

"Why don't you come out and fight me, you cowardly snake?!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

"Cowardly? Be careful what you wish for." Davaeorn sneered.

* * *

Ralis then felt something sting his back and he got knocked to the ground. He was hit by a magic missile! His back burned painfully as he tried to get up on his feet.

* * *

"Your efforts are futile!" Davaeorn taunted.

* * *

Ralis turned around to see Davaeorn cloaked in a purple aura and his body is very blurry. Gathering his strength, Ralis charged at Davaeorn and sliced him with Kondar! and his +1 sword! However Ralis never heard the sound of metal cutting into flesh, just whooshing air. He attacked an illusion! The illusion dematerialized! Davaeorn cackled.

* * *

"_Your feeble __skills are no match for my magic!_" He hissed again nearby and struck Ralis with a fireball the size of a baseball which knocked Ralis down again. Ralis rolled on the floor for 4 seconds to kill the fire attatched to his body and stood up, alert for another sneak attack. Ralis remembered the potion Davaeorn's brother, The Surgeon gave to him! Ralis quickly dug into his pack, grabbed the potion and drank it. He stood up, and ran into the living room, the largest room in Davaeorn's quarters.

* * *

"What's the matter? Is the big, bad mage afraid to get up close and personal with me?" Ralis taunted, knowing Davaeorn is hiding somewhere in here with the invisibility spell active.

* * *

"You want me to get close and personal? Very well."

* * *

Then from out of nowhere, Davaeorn appeared in plain sight from an invisibility spell and cast a Hold Person spell on Ralis. Ralis froze up.

* * *

"You should have known better to cross me knowing your swords, bows and arrows can't save you." Davaeorn said, then prepared to cast a bolt of lightning at Ralis.

* * *

The time for faking is over! Ralis pulled his bow out, grabbed an arrow and fired at Davaeorn! He howled in pain when the arrow hit his left shoulder, causing him to stagger back a few feet.

* * *

"But I... You... You should be frozen!" Davaeorn stammered in disbelief.

* * *

Thanks to The Surgeon's potion, it prevented Ralis from being paralyzed by the Hold Person spell. Ralis fired another arrow at Daveaorn's left kneecap. He screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. Ralis fired at his right kneecap as he advanced closer to Davaeorn. Then he fired at his right shoulder, completely incapacitating him, and when he stood over Davaeorn, he planted his left boot on Davaeorn's chest, pinning him to the wooden floor. Ralis pulled out the final arrow and aimed at Davaeorn's head.

* * *

"You still want to know why I'm here? I'll give you a hint. Your brother says hello." Ralis said coldly.

* * *

Davaeorn's eyes widened in fear. The last thing he saw was a sharp arrowhead falling towards his face. Then blackness.

* * *

After taking the key to the plug from Davaeorn's pocket, Ralis went to Davaeorn's desk and found three notes. One is from Rieltar written last month on the 20th, revealing that Sarevok has arrived from the Iron Throne HQ in Ordulin with news that Rieltar's superiors are pleased with the progress with the production of tainted iron in the Sword Coast. The 2nd note Ralis examined is also from Rieltar to Davaeorn, informing him that there will be forces investigating the iron crisis, and that the Blacktalons who have been interrogated by the Flaming Fist claim alleigance with the Zhentarim to cover up Iron Throne's involvement. The last note is written by Rieltar again to Davaeorn on Alturiuk 19th, 1367, informing Davaeorn that the Iron Throne has recieved Davaeorn's request for extra slaves and such. At that moment, Ralis heard someone whimpering in a nearby room. Curious, Ralis decided to investigate. He found himself in Davaeorn's bedroom and found a young man cowering in the bathroom.

* * *

"You... you killed Davaeorn?" The man named Stephan asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes. And since it's apparent that you are his ally, you are next." Ralis hissed.

* * *

Stephan looked like he will wet himself.

* * *

"Oh... please don't kill me! Please oh please oh PLEASE! I'm just his apprentice, I swear! I don't know anything!" Stephan said.

* * *

Ralis crossed his arms in disbelief.

* * *

"...Ok, I know a little." Stephan admitted.

* * *

"What's the purpose of this installation?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"The mine? Um, I... I think they were going to try and look like the saviors of the day, riding in with their shares of iron to equip the troops or something like that. With the bandit raids and rumors about Amn, the Iron Throne figured that the Dukes of Baldur's Gate would think they needed arms and ore quickly in case of Amnish attack. They... they figured they could get exorbitant prices, or better yet, sanctions against competitors and an easing of trade laws for themselves only." Stephan explained.

* * *

"Who are Davaeorn's superiors? Who really gives the orders around here?" Ralis demanded.

* * *

Stephan started sweating profusely. "I don't know! I swear it! All I can say is that the regional leaders of the Iron Throne placed Davaeorn here! There are 3 of them, I think, but I don't know their names! Davaeorn was getting orders from someone else too, he complained about it a lot, but he never said a name or anything to me! Honest! The main building for the Iron Throne is in Baldur's Gate, somewhere in the southwest of the city, but I have never been there! I tell you the truth! Can I please go?" Stephan asked.

* * *

Something inside Ralis snapped. This sniveling fool is allied with the enemy yet he's groveling like some innocent bystander. The Iron Throne has killed lots of innocents, so why should this man get off easy?

* * *

"No." Ralis replied coldly.

* * *

Stephan's eyes widened. "No...?" He whimpered.

* * *

"I've seen what your friends have been doing lately. I've seen and heard of friends who lost their loved ones and people they grew up knowing die at the hands of anyone affiliated with the Iron Throne. I lost my foster father because of them. I had an elf friend who lost his mate because of them, and he died tring to avenge her. The Iron Throne also massacred an entire dwarf clan just to take over this mine! How can you expect me to show any mercy to all of you?!" Ralis is burning with rage now.

* * *

"Please... I had nothing to do with those incidents...!" Stephan whined.

* * *

"You weren't involved, yet you remain affiliated with these scum, these gutter pigs. All of you affiliated with the Iron Throne make me sick. All of you deserve to burn, for every innocent soul you have taken from this world." Ralis grabbed Stephan by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

* * *

Then Ralis cast the Horror spell on Stephan with a simple eye glare instead of hand gestures or command word. Under the effects of the hallucenogenic effects of the horror spell, from Stephan's point of view, Ralis's glaring eyes were bright red and yellow, like burning coal, like a demon's eyes, a demon who is thirsty for blood, and Stephan grew so frightened, he actually urinated on himself.

* * *

"No...! Please...! Nooo...!" Stephan wailed, struggling against Ralis's grip.

* * *

"_So tell me, how does it __feel when death comes knocking at your door for a change? Afraid to answer the call?_" Ralis said darkly, narrowing his gleaming eyes.

* * *

At that moment, Imoen, Neera and the others searched Davaeorn's quarters, looking for Ralis. Neera and Imoen were near the bedroom when they heard Stephan scream like a girl. From outside Davaeorn's bedroom, they saw the shadow of Ralis holding Stephan by the throat with his right hand. Ralis took his dirk in his left hand and cut Stephan's gut, his intestines spilling out on the floor. Imoen froze in astonishment, including Neera. This isn't the Ralis they used to know. Ralis dropped Stephan's corpse and emerged from the bedroom, his armor covered in blood.

* * *

"Let's get out of this dump." Ralis said coldly.

* * *

Everyone, even Viconia was wondering what pissed off Ralis so much.

* * *

Ralis and the others took the elevator back up to the 2nd floor from Davaeorn's bedroom and met up with the miner standing near the plug. Ralis informed the miner that they got Rill to evacuate the miners, and he gave the miner the key. As soon as the miner stuck the key in the plug, Ralis, his group and the miner ran for the exit as quickly as they could! The plug popped open and waves of water gushed into the mine! Meanwhile, Hareishan and her guard have just recently gven up trying to break open the door to follow Ralis and the others into Davaeorn's quarters. When they returned to the room where Neera's Cloudkill killed Natasha, Yeslick and the guards, they heard rumbling.

* * *

"What's that?" One guard asked.

* * *

"I dunno." Another said.

* * *

Hareishan looked down one of the hallways for a few seconds and eventually saw a large wave of water coming for them!

* * *

"WATER!" She yelled.

* * *

"There's water coming from all directions! We're trapped!" Another guard panicked.

* * *

There's no way to escape. Soon the water engulfed Hareishan and the guards from both directions, trapping them in a watery tomb, and with no surface for them to breathe air and swim out, they eventually drowned. The Cloakwood mines became a watery tomb containing corpses of guards that have already been slain by Ralis and his group, and unlucky guards and mages that drowned.

* * *

Outside the mines, Ralis, his group, the miner who unplugged the plug and the rest of the miners stood outside. The freed miners cheered.

* * *

"Thank you all for your kind deed!" The miner said.

* * *

"It was nothing. We couldn't let you all suffer like that." Ralis said.

* * *

"I am disappointed by our lack of progress..." Viconia muttered.

* * *

"I'd say we all deserve a pat on the back, right, Minsc?" Coran asked Minsc, patting him on the back.

* * *

Minsc nodded. "Camraderie, adventure, and steel on steel. The stuff of legend! Right, Boo?" Minsc declared, petting Boo gently.

* * *

"Good on us that we saved the day." Imoen smiled.

* * *

"So Ralis, where to?" Neera asked.

* * *

"Let's go to Baldur's Gate. But first, let's go to the Friendly Arm Inn... I need some shuteye in a bed for a change..." Ralis yawned.

* * *

Ralis and his group have dealt a serious blow to the Iron Throne, a defeat which will not go unnoticed. Now, Ralis and his group have to go to Baldur's Gate to continue their campaign against the Iron Throne. What awaits them there?


	8. Arrogance, Truth & Lies

Ralis and his group just returned to the Friendly Arm Inn pretty close to midnight after their heroic actions at the Cloakwood mines. They entered the inn, tired and sleepy.

* * *

"I am so tired... *yawn*" Imoen yawned, stretching her arms.

* * *

They had no intention of camping in Cloakwood again, they kept moving through the forest, fighting their way past any ettercap or spider that stood in their way. Ralis could barely keep his eyes open as he walked over to the bar to pay Bentley Mirrorshade for 10 rooms. Dorn is still at the inn too, drinking ale as usual. He noticed the return of Ralis and his group but did not bother them, knowing that they are very tired from their previous adventure and need rest. As soon as Ralis entered his hotel room, he took a shower then jumped into his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear.

* * *

Tonight, Ralis had another surreal dream. This time about an ocean of blood. This blood does not symbolize the blood on his hands, or more specifically, the enemies he has slain, this is just simply a vast ocean of blood that drowns fields and forests, towns and cities, an endless ocean of dark, coarse red liquid that covers all lands of Toril and cascades into the void. Ralis, who is standing alone on the deck of a large ship named Persistence, looking out at the vast ocean found this spectacle extremely disturbing. This ocean of blood seems to represent a powerful, chaotic force that can't be stopped or controlled, sweeping away all efforts of resistance. As much as Ralis wanted to close his eyes and not look at this disturbing scenario, he couldn't help but curiously peer down at the ocean from the railing, and at that moment he saw that within the deluge, unlike the deluge of a normal ocean, this ocean of blood does not move in harmony at all. It is filled with more than a dozen currents, and even whirlpools of various sizes, but not large enough to pull down the ship Ralis is riding on. Ralis could also see bone pieces floating atop the surface of the ocean. He even saw skulls. It took a lot of effort for him to prevent himself from vomiting at the sight of so many skeletal remains floating in the ocean, riding the unnaturally rough waves and being pulled down into eddies.

* * *

Ralis noticed something about this ocean. It seems undirected. It is so unstable, there is little or no control to it. As Ralis navigated the ship through the rough, bloody oceans, he began to realize that the blood ocean is lacking something that he has: a driving will, a desire to find meaning and balance in life instead of being consumed by power that he might not be able to control if he chose to try to control it. He may be caught within this horrendous scenario, but a strong will is more than enough to navigate through the darkest, most chaotic events in life. The name of this ship is not coincidental. The strong and sturdy sails, representing the resolve to push through rough turbulent phenomena and find a more calm and peaceful destination no matter how impossible it might be, caught strong winds, pushing the ship forward, moving effortlessly through undertows, eddies and currents. Then all of a sudden, when Ralis looked to his right, a large wave of blood, towering over the ship crashed down on him, ending his voyage. Then Ralis found himself at the mercy of the bloody ocean, being tossed about by rough currents. Before the dream ended, he had this feeling that the ocean of blood is a living thing, and for some reason, it didn't like the way how he was navigating through its seas with relative ease. Its almost as if it didn't approve of his behavior, choosing to resist its power instead of giving in to what is inevitable. When Ralis woke up all sweaty from the nightmare, he wondered why he never has any erotic fantasies about Neera.

* * *

The next morning, Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Minsc and Rasaad descended downstairs to the main floor of the inn where weary travelers eat, drink and sit down to have a friendly chat. The rest of Ralis's companions were just waking up.

* * *

"Good morning, my friends." Bentley Mirrorshade called over to Ralis and part of his group from the bar.

* * *

Ralis smiled and waved back at him, then he and Imoen, Neera, Minsc and Rasaad approached the bar as Bentley served a mug of Purple Dragon ale to a lightfoot halfling man sitting at the bar eating a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

* * *

"Well well. your reputation precedes you, my friend." Bentley smiled at Ralis.

* * *

"I know it does." Ralis replied, a bit worried that he might attract unwanted attention from someone.

* * *

"Here. For your admirable deeds, I'll give you a flagon of ale for free." Bentley said.

* * *

Ralis blinked twice in disbelief. "Seriously?" He asked.

* * *

"Sure, go ahead. It's on the house." Bentley replied after filling the flagon and handing it to Ralis.

* * *

Minsc took a deep breath and sighed in content.

* * *

"Ahh, the benefits of heroism is a beautiful thing, don't you agree, Boo?" Boo was too busy eating a sunflower seed to squeak back in reply on Minsc's right shoulder.

* * *

By the time Ralis got finished drinking the ale, Safana, Coran, Viconia, Dynaheir, Khalid and Jaheira have just arrived from upstairs, ready to leave the inn. Ralis wiped the ale residue from his lips and handed Bently the empty flagon.

* * *

"Thanks for the free drink, Bentley. We gotta go to Baldur's Gate." Ralis said.

* * *

"Hold on a second." Bently said as Ralis turned around. He faced Bentley again.

* * *

"One of your friends is a drow, yes?" Bentley lowered his voice.

* * *

"I'd be descreet about that if I were you." Ralis whispered back curtly.

* * *

"Don't worry, your friend is in no danger of being harmed here, but at Baldur's Gate..."

* * *

"Why should I be worried about Baldur's Gate?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"If you intend on traveling to Baldur's Gate with your drow friend, you'd better watch out for paladins. They'll kill your friend on sight." Bentley said.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. Paladins are all lawful good aligned knights who fight for peace and justice. They'll slaughter Viconia if they discover that she is a drow.

* * *

"What do you suggest?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Bentley ducked down to grab something under the table and stood back up, handing a sad opera mask to Ralis.

* * *

"Tell her to wear this mask so that no one will discover her identity." Bentley said.

* * *

Ralis chuckled, looking at the mask, and Imoen giggled as well.

* * *

"Oh wow. She's not going to like this. But thanks anyway." Ralis thanked Bentley.

* * *

"Good luck, my friend. You and your friends are always welcome to the Friendly Arm Inn, as long as you behave yourselves." Bentley said his goodbye.

* * *

Ralis and his group approached Dorn, sitting alone at a table.

* * *

"We're ready to go now." Ralis said to Dorn.

* * *

He gave Ralis a nod. "Hmmm. About time. My blade is eager to pierce Simmeon's flesh." Dorn declared.

* * *

"Let's move." Ralis led his group out of the Inn and headed north.

* * *

They walked thorugh the wilderness for 10 hours, fighting any carnivorous animal that dared to attack them. They even fought small groups of bandits hired by the Iron Throne to hunt down and eliminate 2 hours later during their walk, Viconia, wearing the mask grumbled:

* * *

"Why am I wearing this wretched thing again?"

* * *

"So that no one will know that you are a drow." Neera replied.

* * *

"It's a good thing you're wearing clothing that completely covers your skin." Ralis said.

* * *

"Especially the hood over your head." Dynaheir said.

* * *

"Still, the sad face on your mask makes you look funny...!" Imoen said, stifling a laugh but failing miserably.

* * *

Viconia rolled her eyes under the mask. It could have been worse. At least the mask has slits on the eyes so that Viconia can see where she is walking. After a few minutes of walking ahead, Ralis and his group were accosted by a lone paladin, a mal human who seems to be two years younger than Ralis.

* * *

"Halt!" The paladin commanded, pointing his sword at them.

* * *

Everone froze in place. Dorn was about to draw his sword but fortunately Minsc stood next to Dorn and tapped Dorn's right arm to warn him to wait for a moment.

* * *

"Are you and your lot friends, or foes?" The paladin asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis immediately recognized the young man as a paladin by glancing at his armor and helmet.

* * *

"Tell us who you are first." Ralis said.

* * *

"I am Ajantis Ilvastarr, and I am a squire-paladin who enforces the will of Helm. I will ask you again, are you a friend or foe?"

* * *

"Friends. I am Ralis Rutela, and this is my party of travelers." Ralis replied.

* * *

Ajantis' eyebrows arched in amusement and he sheathed his sword.

* * *

"Ralis? THE Ralis Rutela? The one who saved the Nashkel Mines?"

* * *

"The one and only." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Oh, then well met, friend." Ajantis shook Ralis's hand.

* * *

"Are you the only paladin in the vicinity?" Rasaad asked Ajantis.

* * *

"Yes, I am. I know it sounds crazy, facing bandits in the wilderness alone..." Ajantis replied.

* * *

"Why don't you travel with us, friend? We could use more comrades. What's that, Boo? ... Yes, yes, I agree. He will make a great companion." Minsc said.

* * *

"That's a great idea. Together, we will follow the righteous path of Helm." Ajantis said with a lot of bravado in his voice.

* * *

Under her mask, Viconia rolled her eyes. _Stupid surface dwellers and their stupid deities_... She quietly remarked in disgust.

* * *

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the group, Ajantis." Ralis shook his hand once more before moving on.

* * *

Ajantis walked next to Ralis on his right, Neera and Khalid were walking next to Ralis to his left. Everyone else is behind him.

* * *

"So, Ajantis. Tell me about yourself." Ralis said, wanting to know more about his new ally.

* * *

"As I said before, I am a squire-paladin of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart. We enforce the power and discipline of Helm, the god of guardians, protection and protectors." Ajantis said.

* * *

"I know that much, but I meant I want to know where you came from, how you became a squire-paladin and what your plans are, that sort of thing." Ralis corrected him.

* * *

"Oh. Well, I come from a noble family of Ilvastarr in Waterdeep, and I have studied swordplay under luminaries like Myrmith Splendon. My skills and determination attracted the attention of the paladin known as Keldorn Firecam, one of the most respected members of the Most Radiant Heart. He took me under his wing as a squire." Ajantis said.

* * *

"That's sounds like a really great honor, to be the student of such a popular paladin." Ralis said.

* * *

"It is. It really is." Ajantis smiled, then he continued on: "Not too long ago, I was asked for the honor of becoming a full-fledged member of the order. To become a full member, I have been tasked to travel to the Sword Coast to curtail the rash of incidents that have been happening lately." Ajantis said.

* * *

"The iron crisis." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Exactly." Ajantis nodded. "If I complete my assignment, the order will vote on my elgibility for membership."

* * *

"Well, Ajantis, you're in luck. Stick with us, and you'll become a full fledged member soon. We are halfway done solving this crisis." Ralis said.

* * *

"Is that so? Then I am glad to have met you. With the protection Helm can offer us, can and will stop whoever is behind this crisis!" Ajantis said.

* * *

As they walked on, Ralis told Ajantis about his past as well. When Ajantis moved on to chatting with Khalid and Rasaad, getting to know them, Dorn walked closer to Ralis because he has something to say to him.

* * *

"Hmm. You take much time to talk with people we could more easily sweep from our path. You cannot trust their words, only thier actions." Dorn said.

* * *

"That may be true, but sometimes it's easier to talk than fight." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Hrm. That may be true for some, but not for Dorn Il-Khan." Dorn replied.

* * *

Ralis smiled. Even if there was someone in his party plotting to backstab him, Dorn's intimidating alert presence discourages any possibility of a betrayal.

* * *

"I love it when you talk about yourself in the third person. Gives me chills." Ralis said with a smile.

* * *

Dorn frowned in confusion. "What? What are you saying?" He asked.

* * *

"I'm saying that you are a worthy companion to have." Ralis said.

* * *

Dorn's confused frown turned into a slightly amused kind of frown. "Hmm. A worthy companion. If only I could believe..."

* * *

Ralis got the feeling that Dorn is starting to enjoy traveling with him more. And he should, Ralis is not the kind of guy to judge people at face value by their race or alignment, as long as they don't do anything unethical.

* * *

They reached the large bridge that leads to Baldur's Gate known as Wyrm Crossing late in the afternoon. Across the Chionthar river under the bridge, Ralis could see part of the city of Baldur's Gate, fortified by large, seeminglly impenetrable walls, as if the city is a fort instead.

* * *

"I can almost feel his presence. My patron hums with excitement about this soul, it pulses with energy. Come, Ralis, we stand at the threshold." Dorn said.

* * *

Something about Dorn has been bugging Ralis. If vengance is all Dorn cares about, how far is he willing to go to complete it, or what has he obtained or given up to make revenge possible?

* * *

"After all this is done, I want to know more about this 'patron' of yours." Ralis said with a suspicious frown, getting the feeling Dorn probably didn't earn his powers.

* * *

"When Simmeon's broken body lies at my feet, perhaps I shall reward you with the rest of my tale. But not yet." Dorn replied.

* * *

"Okay then. Let's move, guys." Ralis said, leading his group towards the large, breathtaking bridge.

* * *

After they passed under the furst arch of the bridge, Ajantis quietly spoke to Ralis as they continued walking.

* * *

"Ralis. I can't shake this bad feeling I have about that half-orc. I can see that he's evil, yet you travel with him. Why?" Ajantis wanted to know.

* * *

"He may not be good hearted, but he's a tame guy. I know there's something odd about him, but believe it or not, he respects me. So don't do anything rash, all right?" Ralis whispered back at Ajantis.

* * *

"... All right but if he tries to harm any innocents, I'll bring him down." Ajantis warned Ralis.

* * *

"Trust me, he won't randomly kill anyone... I hope." Ralis assured Ajantis.

* * *

"I hope you're right..." Ajantis said, still worried about the company Ralis keeps.

* * *

He still doesn't know that Ralis also has a drow travelling with him. Ralis is relieved that Ajantis hasn't asked why Viconia wears that sad opera mask over her face, because he hasn't come up with a very good reason why yet.

* * *

After crossing the large bridge known as Wyrm's Crossing along with a large crowd of people gaining entry into Baldur's Gate, Ralis became unsure of where to go. Is Dorn's target in Baldur's Gate, or outside Baldur's Gate somewhere in the forests? Ralis's concern got quickly answered when Dorn stepped forward, looking around. His eyes became fixed on the forests away from the road leading to the large gates which lead into the city.

* * *

"He's this way. Follow me." Dorn said.

* * *

Now everyone followed Dorn's lead. After walking a several feet away from the road, they found a fair skinned man standing alone in the grassy field, holding a jet black shield in his left arm, wore a helmet, dark silver colored full plate mail armor, and a bastard sword with an odd looking handle sheathed on the right side of his waist. He seemed to smile at Dorn, to Ralis's confusion. This man is seriously outnumbered, but smirking as if he holds all the cards.

* * *

"I knew this day would come, Dorn. I'm grateful that you wasted time killing the others before reaching me. You will find me better prepared for your revenge." Simmeon said in a calm tone.

* * *

_I knew it! He was ready for us all this time!_ Ralis quielty cursed, realizing that Simmeon really was expecting Dorn. Dorn narrowed his eyes at Simmeon.

* * *

"At least you know you deserve my revenge. The others pointed to you, hoping I would show them mercy. Will you also beg?" Dorn replied.

* * *

Simmeon's smile grew little by little as he gently shook his head in denial.

* * *

"There's no need. Unlike the others, I know just what a blackguard I face. The diviners cost me a king's ransom, but they showed me the path you followed to gain your powers. Now I have followed it as well." Simmeon said.

* * *

"Knowing the source of my powers does you no good, brigand. Ur Gothoz will feed upon your soul!" Dorn exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis and Ajantis gasped. It all makes sense now! Dorn made a deal with a demon to gain his powers, and Simmeon has done the same!

* * *

"Perhaps, Dorn. But your demon is but one of many, and I am not without a patron of my own." Simmeon said with a confident grin.

* * *

Then the ground rumbled for a few seconds, and behind Simmeon, a demonic monster's hand shot up out of the ground! It's bright red arms emerging from the ground and slowly pulling its body up from the earth!

* * *

"By the Three!" Dynaheir gasped.

* * *

"Uh-oh!" Imoen's eyes widened.

* * *

"I think I need a bigger sword." Minsc said.

* * *

"By Helm!" Ajantis gasped.

* * *

"This is something I don't see everyday." Coran said in awe.

* * *

"This is not good!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Then Simmeon said in a deep, monstrous, demonic version of his voice as the large demon continued rising from the ground:

* * *

"UR GOTHOZ HAS MANY ENEMIES! BEHOLD, DORN! WE ARE BOTH PAWNS, BUT ONLY ONE OF US SHALL BE CAPTURED!"

* * *

The 16 foot tall demonic beast, which is a Thrall of Azothet growled at Dorn and the others.

* * *

"You slay that beast. I'll be the one to spill Simmeon's blood." Dorn instructed Ralis.

* * *

Then he engaged Simmeon in a swordfight.

* * *

"Right! Everyone, let's send this monstrosity back to the Abyss!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Yeah!" Ajantis enthusiastically drew his sword and followed Ralis into battle. The others followed suit.

* * *

Dorn charged in at Simmeon, attempting to strike him down with a strong blow, but Simmeon held his large black shield ready, blocking the strike, and he retaliated striking at Dorn with his odd looking bastard sword, but Dorn deflected the striked with near ease even though his sword is naturally too heavy to hold steady with one hand. Ralis and the others attacked the Thrall of Azothet. The beast seemed overwhelmed, having 10 opponents attack it all at once. The beast roared and tried to slash its claws at Rasaad and Minsc, but both of them dodged the demon's claws by ducking. Imoen climbed up a nearby tree, sat on the branches and fired arrows at the demon while it was busy defending itself and attacking her friends and allies. Neera and Dynaheir stayed at a safe distance as well, casting Magic Missiles, and spells like Hold Person, any spell they knew that might hurt or slow down the demon. Coran managed to stab the beast's left leg with his longsword, but the demon didn't howl in pain at all, which confused Coran. Instead, he got kicked and flew 10 feet away, landing on the grass face flat. "It's too strong!" Rasaad exclaimed. Ralis, who stood behind the beast, dodging its lashing tail charged at it from behind, jumped on its back, took Kondar and before he could drive both Kondar and his +1 sword into the demon's back, the demon's hand reached behind its back, grabbing Ralis and threw him off. Fortunately Ralis landed on his back instead of his head.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ralis?!" Neera rushed over to Ralis to check for injuries.

* * *

"I'm fine..." Ralis assured her even though his body ached.

* * *

At least no bones were broken. Simmeon almost sliced Dorn's head, but Dorn ducked in the nick of time, but before he could react, Simmeon brought his right leg up and his armor plated kneecap hit Dorn in the face, almost breaking his nose. Dorn fell back on the ground, stunned from the unexpected blow. Knowing that Simmeon would take this opportunity to finish off Dorn, he shook his head to shake off the the lightheaded feeling then immediately rolled away before Simmeon could impale his sword into Dorn's chest. He didn't let up. He was about to stab Dorn again while he is still laying on the ground, but Dorn brought his right leg up and kicked Simmeon in the face, stunning him and allowing Dorn time to stand up. Simmeon quickly recovered and tried to strike at Dorn, but Dorn blocked the blow in time for thier swords to clash and lock together.

* * *

"Remember, Dorn, you and I are nothing more than pawns of our patrons. You gave up your freedom for revenge, and I gave up my freedom to defend myself from your petty desire for revenge!" Simmeon growled as his sword remained locked with Dorn's, the steel of the blades grinding against each other.

* * *

"I will truly be free when your mangled corpse lies at my feet!" Dorn snarled back.

* * *

"Even if that happens, you will still be bound by your patron as a pawn! You'll be a slave even in death!" Simmeon growled in a more demonic voice.

* * *

"Even if that may be true, I will be satisfied knowing you will go before I do!" Dorn tore his sword lose from Simmeon's sword and swung it back at Simmeon with great force!

* * *

Simmeon blocked with his large shield, and with a loud clang, Dorn's sword created an amazingly large dent on the left side of Simmeon's shield, bending it out of shape. Simmeon, shocked that the blow severely damaged his shield, dropped his shield and continued fighting Dorn with just his strange bastard sword in hand.

* * *

"None of our weapons are hurting this thing!" Jaheira exclaimed after stabbing the demon twice with her spear.

* * *

The demon turned its back on everyone and whipped its tail, knocking down everyone near it.

* * *

"My spells aren't working either!" Dynaheir exclaimed.

* * *

"My spells don't work either!" Neera added, then she had an idea.

* * *

Her Wild Magic! She used her Reckless Dwoemer to randomly select a magical spell, a wild surge happened, but nothing in particular happened, which confused Neera. The demon towered over Ajantis and attempted to stomp on him, but he rolled away. Coran helped him stand up then Coran pulled him away just in time as the demon tried to slash at Ajantis with its sharp claws.

* * *

"I'm out of arrows!" Imoen exclaimed.

* * *

"Is there anything we have that can stop this thing?!" Ralis exclaimed as he fired an arrow at the demon's head to divert its attention away from Minsc, Rasaad, Khalid and Safana who are hurt and trying to avoid the monster's wrath.

* * *

It worked, the demon is now heading towards Ralis.

* * *

"Use magical or enchanted weapons!" An unfamiliar, nasal voice said nearby.

* * *

"Huh?" Ralis turned around and saw a dark skinned gnome in a purple colored suit and top hat behind him.

* * *

Coran fired arrows at the demon to get its attention away from Ralis.

* * *

"What did you say?" Ralis asked the gnome.

* * *

"That's no normal creature, stupid human! Demons can't be harmed by natural weapons. Your weapons have to be either magical or enchanted to hurt it!" The nasal voiced gnome said.

* * *

"Who are you calling stupid? Ah, forget it!" Ralis turned around and shouted to his allies:

* * *

"Does anyone have magical or enchanted weapons?" As soon as Viconia heard Ralis say that, her eyes lit up under her mask.

* * *

She can summon magical flaming swords and a magical mace! She chanted the command words and a pair of flaming swords appeared in her hands. The demon, trying to attack Coran as he backed away, firing his arrows at the beast never noticed Viconia coming at it with her flaming swords, and as soon as she attacked the beast from behind, the demon howled in pain.

* * *

"Oh wow." Imoen's eyes widened.

* * *

"U-Unbelievable..." Khalid said in awe, surprised that Viconia managed to hurt the demon.

* * *

"That did it!" Ralis grinned.

* * *

"Your swords can hurt it too. They are enchanted." The gnome said.

* * *

Ralis looked back at him. "Thanks for the tip." Then Ralis charged at the demon.

* * *

The Thrall of Azothet tried to attack Viconia in retaliation of being attacked. She dodged its claws. Coran continued shooting at its head to distract it. While Coran tried to slow down the demon, Viconia tried casting the Slow spell on the demon, slowing its reflexes. At that moment, Ralis charged at the demon, jumped at it with his blades pointed at the monster's chest, and when the blades sank into the demon's chest, the Thrall of Azothet fell on it's back roaring in pain. When it hit the ground it passed away and melted back into the ground. Ralis found himself kneeling on the ground with his blades halfway buried into the soil. Simmeon is getting overwhelmed by Dorn's unnatural strength and rage. Dorn's patron gave him supernatural strength, Simmeon's patron only gave him one of its demon thralls as an ally, not super strength. Dorn eventually horizontally slashed at Simmeon's kneecaps, cutting both of his legs out. Simmeon screamed in pain as his torso fell fell to the ground without the balance of his feet. He found himself lying face up at the sky. Dorn towered over him, blocking out the late afternoon sky.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open, brigand!" Dorn curtly commanded. "I want to be the last thing you see before you join the Abyss with Senjak, Dorotea and Kryll." Dorn added before impaling his sword down into Simmeon's heart, ending his life.

* * *

Bruised and tired, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Imoen jumped down the tree to join her friends. Ralis passed around healing potions for everyone to drink. No one was seriously injured and that's a good thing. Just then the gnome approached them.

* * *

"Well well. Apparently you lot need better weapons, otherwise you'll find yourselves in a battle you cannot win." The gnome said.

* * *

"Uh... Thanks for the advice, uh..." Ralis didn't know the gnome's name.

* * *

"Quayle. I am Quayle. Is that too much for your brain to absorb or what?" He said.

* * *

"Thanks, Quayle..." Ralis sighed.

* * *

"What... If you were able to give us some advice, why didn't you help us?" Jaheira asked Quayle.

* * *

He laughed. "You think I'm one of those dull witted mercenaries who only know how to use their weapons but not their brains? Haha! I am most definitely not one of them! I am very smart! S-M-R... I mean, S-M-A-R-T!" Quayle said proudly regardless of his slip-up.

* * *

"Are you saying people who use swords and bows are stupid?" Safana asked Quayle.

* * *

"That is exactly what I meant to say. Violence is a trademark of low intelligence. You lot should feel priveleged that I used my knowledge to help you defeat that demon." Quayle said.

* * *

"You arrogant son of a...!" Ralis was about to charge at Quayle, but Ajantis stopped him.

* * *

"You're right. You're right." Ralis walked away from his friends and headed towards Dorn, who is looking down at Simmeon's body with a pleased grin, showing his orc teeth. Ralis noticed Simmeon's bastard sword and picked it up. Ralis didn't know the name of the sword or its special ability, but the sword is a +1 bastard sword called Albruin.

* * *

This sword originally belonged to Basalin, a large man who was rumored to be a werebear. He protected his village slaying venomous giant spiders using this very same sword. The sword protected him from their poison, and also allowed him to see invisible Red wizards who controlled some of the more fantastic variants. This means when Ralis wields this sword, he can see invisible enemies or mages that cast the invisibility spell once a day, and that no venomous creature, or assassin armed with a poisonous weapon can poison him. Ralis heard Dorn chuckle, which sent a chill rising up his spine.

* * *

"At last, Simmeon lies dead, his patron broken! Ur-Gothoz feasts on the souls of my betrayers! My revenge is complete!" Dorn exclaimed with a pleased smile.

* * *

Ralis looked over at Dorn, then down at Simmeon's body.

* * *

"What was that all about? Simmeon seemed to have powers similar to yours." Ralis said.

* * *

Dorn looked at Ralis, scowling. "As I understand it, Simmeon accepted the same dark path as I, only with a different patron, an enemy of Ur-Gothoz." Dorn explained.

* * *

Ralis frowned as he sheathed his average +1 bastard sword and let it fall to the ground. "Ur-Gothoz? What exactly is he? She? It?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"You won't find any information about him anywhere, Ralis. Ur-Gothoz is an outsider to these realms. Our world interests him, and his power interested me. Our pact makes me his chosen instrument." Dorn said.

* * *

"I see... Well, now that your revenge is complete, what will you do now? I imagine Ur-Gothoz expects you to pay your debt on borrowing his power to complete your revenge." Ralis asked him.

* * *

"I know little more than that Ur-Gothoz demands blood, an easy price for me to pay while pursuing my vendetta. Your path has been even bloodier. Perhaps I should continue to follow it at your side. Yes, even as I say so, I sense Ur-Gothoz approves. Will you keep me by your side, Ralis?"

* * *

"Sure." Ralis nodded, sheathing Albruin into the scabbard that used to be where he held his average +1 bastard sword. Now Ralis has Kondar, Albruin, his two-sided dirk, and the Dead Shot bow as weapons.

* * *

"Good. Let us leave this place. I have much to consider about my future." Dorn said.

* * *

At that moment, the rest of Ralis's group, including Quayle joined up with him and Dorn.

* * *

"Okay, hold on, let me see if I have enough gold pieces to afford us all a room at a hotel in Baldur's Gate..." Ralis dug into his money bag... and to his shock, he has only 50 gp inside!

* * *

"What?! What happened!? I thought I had more money than this!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Neera gasped. Everyone looked at her. "Don't tell me..." Ralis moaned.

* * *

"When we were fighting the demon, I tried to use my Wild Magic, but I guess it made almost all of your money disappear..." Neera admitted sheepishly.

* * *

"What are we going to do with you..." Dynaheir moaned.

* * *

"Way to go..." Imoen groaned at Neera.

* * *

Quayle checked his money bag. "Well well, aren't you all in luck. I just happen to have enough money to buy hotel rooms for just 10 of you." Quayle said.

* * *

"Only 10?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Yep." Quayle nodded.

* * *

Safana shrugged. "That's fine. I want to go hunt for treasure anyway." She said, then she approached Ralis and gently stroked his chin.

* * *

"I'll come back to you soon, my handsome warrior." She cooed.

* * *

"Hey hey hey!" Neera swatted Safana's arm away, standing in front of Ralis.

* * *

"That's right, I forgot. Sorry, Neera." Safana apologized with a wan smile.

* * *

"I guess I'll leave with Safana. I always wanted to go treasure hunting." Coran said.

* * *

"I never heard you talk about it before." Safana said in disbelief.

* * *

"There are more things that I'm interested in other than treasure. Like you, for example." Coran said, flirting with Safana.

* * *

"It will be a hot day in Icewind Dale before I fall for you." Safana curtly told Coran as she walked away, with him persistently following.

* * *

"I got all day to wait until that happens, beautiful." Coran replied as he followed her.

* * *

Ralis shook his head. Coran will never change, and Safana will never flirt with Coran.

* * *

"I suppose I should leave with them. They might need a strong arm at their side." Dorn shrugged.

* * *

"Good idea. Sorry you can't come with us." Ralis said as Dorn followed Safana and Coran into the woods.

* * *

And so, Ralis and the others headed back to the brick road where crowds of people were walking and following the crowd, they headed for the entrance of Baldur's Gate.

* * *

As soon as they entered inside Baldur's Gate, Ralis became suddenly awestruck at the buildings and crowds of people around him.

* * *

"Such bustle! The streets of Rashemen are empty compared!" Dynaheir exclaimed in awe when she saw all the large crowds of people around her.

* * *

Lots of people walked about, stopping to talk to friends or business assosciates. As Ralis looked around, watching so many people walk about, he found someone among the crowds who looks very familiar. Red clothes and a red pointy hat. Elminster! He saw Ralis too and approached him.

* * *

"Elminster! Hello again." Ralis smiled seeing a familiar face.

* * *

"Good day to thee, young one. What a marvelous happenstance that we should again cross paths, especially in such a grand city as this. Ahh, I see by thine eyes that thou've no time for my wry banter. 'Tis true, our meeting was no accident, though I honestly do take pleasure in seeing thee again." Elminster said to Ralis.

* * *

"Likewise. What brings you here?" Ralis asked him. Elminster looked at Ralis as if he asked a question that can be easily answered as he smoked his pipe.

* * *

"Oh, all citizens of the Sword Coast eventually pass through Baldur's Gate, and I knew thou wouldst as well. Forgive my continued meddling but I believe it is warranted, especially considering the pressures thou art no doubt confronting. My pestering of thee certainly pales in comparison to the influence thou has felt from others, including thine own self." Elminster said.

* * *

"I was told that I was troublesome to raise when I was little." Ralis said, thinking back to the palm reader who freaked out when she looked deeper into his past. Elminster nodded.

* * *

"Indeed. Gorion raised thee as best he could, but 'tis hard indeed to overcome what is bred in the bone. Much more so in this case, I would imagine." Elminster agreed.

* * *

"What do you know of Gorion?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"He was long my friend and we talked often, though less after he settled down with thee. He was quite the traveler in his day, though he never regretted his new role as foster father. He felt a stable childhood would better prepare thee for, well, the problems that would eventually come. He cared deeply for thee. I hope this was not lost on you."

* * *

"I agree. Gorion was a good man, a great man, but I rather follow my own path instead."

* * *

"I was not suggesting that thou should do otherwise. Whatever the motives, independence is always a wise course to follow. My worry is that thy lineage is harder to escape than most." Elminster said, which caused Ralis to frown in concern.

* * *

"Thou hast bad blood in thee, though Gorion did what he could to teach thee well and true. Thou hast hungry blood within thee as well, and it will not let thee go without a fight. For better or worse, what's bred in the bone will be dealt with in time. I trust thou hast the will to face what is within thee?"

* * *

"I have no clue what is in my future, but I'll try to do what is right." Ralis said uneasily, unsure of what Elminster is referring to.

* * *

Elminster smiled, puffing smoke from his pipe. "I am sure the future will be kind to thee. For now I will give thee my best wishes, and a few names that will serve thee well. Scar of the Flaming Fist is a good man, and well worth trusting. His superior, Duke Eltan, is also a good sort. It is safe for thee to believe thy words they speak. I shall take my leave, and wish thee well." Elminster said then walked out the gate along with the groups of people that are leaving Baldur's Gate on foot or by horse pulling a wagon.

* * *

"So you personally know Elminster?" Ajantis asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes, but not as well as my foster father used to." Ralis replied.

* * *

Then Ralis turned his attention to Quayle. "So uh, where's the nearest inn?" He asked.

* * *

"The closest inn would be the Elfsong Tavern. Come, I'll show you the way." Quayle said.

* * *

"Great. I don't want to get lost here..." Ralis said.

* * *

And so, Ralis, Ajantis, Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Rasaad and Dorn followed Quayle down the busy streets. Ralis looked around as he followed Quayle. There are all sorts of people walking about or just standing at the side walk chatting with another person. Sometimes they had to move aside to let horses pulling wagons that either carry crates full of goods for markets to sell or people who need transportation go down the road. When Ralis and the others were forced to step onto the sidewalk to let three more wagons being pulled by horses go down the road, Ralis accidentally stepped on a man's shoe.

* * *

"Hey! Watch where yer walkin' ye crummy loghead!" The man hissed.

* * *

"Sorry!" Ralis apologized and continued following Quayle.

* * *

The setting sun turned the sky orange now. Ralis looked up at the sky when he heard the sound of seagulls squawking overhead. A minute later they found themselves in front of Elfsong Tavern.

* * *

"Here we are. Once again, you must thank my superior intellect that you found an inn here. Without me, you would be wandering aimlessly through the city for hours!" Quayle said proudly.

* * *

"You..." Ralis snarled, curling his fingers as if he wants to scratch something but stopped himself. It took every ounce of moral discipline from Gorion not to slap the arrogance out of the gnome.

* * *

"Quayle, even if we didn't meet you, we would ask someone for directions." Ralis said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"True, but even if you didn't meet me, no one would be smart enough to lead you in the right direction, or even the best shortcut!" Quayle replied.

* * *

Ralis let out a low growl. "Just... Thank you, and I have to tell you something. One of these days you have to learn some humility." He said.

* * *

Quayle frowned. "Humility? Why?"

* * *

"Why?! Because... If you continue to act like you're the cream of the crop or something, no one will want to be your ally or friend! You'll be alone! And if you get into trouble, who will save you? No one will care because you think you're better than everyone else!" Ralis snapped.

* * *

"Ralis has a point, Quayle." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Bah! I will never get in trouble! No one can trap a genius like me. As a cleric of Baervan Wildwanderer, I will see danger coming a mile away! I see that you and your party are just like everyone else. No one will accept my wisdom and instructions." Quayle said.

* * *

"Gee, I wonder why..." Ralis said sarcastically.

* * *

"This fellow is full of hot air." Imoen said to Neera about Quayle.

* * *

"Yeah." Neera nodded.

* * *

"And since you won't accept that my wisdon has saved your lives today and will in the near future, I must be on my way. Oh, and here's the money to rent 10 hotel rooms." Quayle gave Ralis the money and walked away.

* * *

"Get out of here! Go! Who would want to be in the company of a short-tempered arrogant gnome anyway?!" Ralis yelled at him as he walked away.

* * *

Quayle turned around facing Ralis, putting hoth hands on his face acting like he has hurt feelings.

* * *

"_Ohhhh!_ Insult me again! Only this time use your brain!" Quayle yelled back at Ralis before finally turning his back and walking away.

* * *

"That was harsh, Ralis." Minsc said.

* * *

"It's the truth, and he needs to know it. Come on, let's go." Ralis huffed, then they entered in Elfsong Tavern.

* * *

Once they stepped inside, they were welcomed by the clamor and laughter of the clientele inside. Ralis and the others approached the bar and took a chair to sit down on. Ajantis, Rasaad, Minsc and Dynaheir had to sit at the tables. Neera sat next to Ralis on his left, Imoen sat at Ralis's right. Ralis leaned forward, resting his arms on the counter watching the bartender clean an empty beer mug with a rag. The bartender noticed Ralis and part of his party sitting at the bar.

* * *

"What can I get for ye?" He asked them.

* * *

"Give me a ham sandwich with swiss cheese, mustard and mayo, and some mead." Ralis replied.

* * *

Neera and Imoen simply wanted mead. Khalid, Jaheira and Viconia were neither hungry or thirsty right now.

* * *

"All righty." The bartender nodded, prepared the drinks and sandwich, and served them to Ralis, Imoen and Neera.

* * *

"So do you have enough hotel rooms for 10 people here?" Ralis asked the bartender.

* * *

"Heh heh. Last time I checked, no one has rented a hotel room yet." He replied.

* * *

"Well, I'm willing ot play for 10 hotel rooms so me and my party can stay for tonight." Ralis said.

* * *

"That's good, but ye have to speak to the innkeeper to rent rooms." The bartender said.

* * *

"Where is the innkeeper?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I dunno, I guess..." The bartender turned his head to look at the stairs to his right. Ralis looked that way and saw a beautiful blonde half elf woman just take a final step down the stairs.

* * *

"There she is right now. Alyth! We got some customers wantin' to rent a room!" The bartender called out to her.

* * *

"Really, Rolfe? That's highly unusual in these times." Alyth said as she approached him.

* * *

Then she turned her attention to Ralis and his party, standing behind the counter with Rolfe. Ralis tried his best to keep his eyes on her face, and not her exposed cleavage.

* * *

"Good evening to you all. I am Alyth, the owner and proprietor." She introduced herself.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Ralis and this is my band of traveling companions. We just arrived at Baldur's Gate recently. By the way, are you an elf or half elf?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"I'm half elf." Alyth replied.

* * *

"Oh. I didn't know..." Ralis nodded sullenly.

* * *

"Don't feel bad, Ralis." Neera patted Ralis's back.

* * *

For him and other non-elves, it's hard to see the difference between a full blooded elf and a half elf. Ralis quietly admitted to himself that Alyth is the most attractive woman he has ever seen so far. He also feared that because her body is more busty than Neera's, he would start thinking about asking Alyth out on a date instead of Neera, who is also a half elf. From his point of view, the only difference is Neera is cute with a capital "C", and Alyth is hot with a captial "H".

* * *

"I trust the Elfsong will fit your needs, whichever they should be. I should advise you all to be wary of the clientele. Everyone is quite on edge as of late." Alyth told Ralis and his party.

* * *

"Why?" Khalid asked. Ralis looked around.

* * *

"Why should melancholy be so pervasive here? Is there not an ill feeling throughout the Sword Coast?" Ralis asked Alyth.

* * *

"Yes, but here in Baldur's Gate, strange things have been happening overnight." Alyth replied.

* * *

"Overnight?" Imoen asked after sipping some mead.

* * *

"You mean citizens have been mysteriously disappearing?" Jaheira asked Alyth.

* * *

"We have lost more than the average citizen, we have lost the Lady." Alyth replied.

* * *

"Who? Who is the Lady?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Often we are blessed by a strange phantom voice. It is an elvish maiden lamenting a lost love drowned at sea." Alyth told them.

* * *

"I've heard about that! Elfsong Tavern is famous for a ghost of an elven woman's voice singing here from time to time!" Neera blurted out.

* * *

"That's right." Alyth nodded at Neera.

* * *

"Her voice is quite beautiful, and the reason why I purchased this establishment in the first place.

* * *

However, she has not uttered a note for nigh unto several tenday. Surely it is an omen of sorts, though I cannot say what." Alyth said.

* * *

"I-I-I don't like the sound of that..." Khalid said nervously.

* * *

"I would have thought the economic troubles of the land too paltry to affect the concerns of the dead, but matters are often more complicated than they seem. I suppose they are often simpler as well, though the truth does not support my argument... Forget I mentioned it. You wanted rooms?"

* * *

"Yes, for 10 of us." Ralis gave Alyth 1058 gp.

* * *

"Thank you, and enjoy your stay with us." Alyth said.

* * *

"We will. I think we'll be staying in Baldur's Gate for a few days even though we don't have anymore money to continue renting rooms." Ralis said.

* * *

"So you're penniless now?" Alyth asked. Ralis nodded. "In that case, you and some of your friends can work part time as housekeepers to earn your pay for the rent." Alyth offered.

* * *

"Really? Thanks!" Ralis smiled, even Imoen, Neera and Khalid. After Alyth left, Ralis's companions started to head upstairs to their hotel rooms.

* * *

Neera was about to move out of her chair but Ralis, who is still sitting down stopped her.

* * *

"Neera..." He called.

* * *

"What is it, Ralis?" She asked.

* * *

Ralis paused to get his tongue untwisted.

* * *

"When are we going to talk?" He asked.

* * *

"About what?"

* * *

"About us. I don't know how long I can hold my feelings for you back. What if I find some other woman that'll catch my interest?" Ralis asked, again fearing that he might cheat on Neera for Alyth.

* * *

"Maybe that would be best, considering how dangerous my Wild Magic is." Neera said sullenly. Ralis looked into her eyes.

* * *

"Look, Ralis, I don't want you to end up like Yeslick, I don't want to accidentally kill you. You're a fun guy to be with. You probably deserve someone better than me." Neera said, looking away.

* * *

"Well... What if I don't find someone better? What if you are the only one?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

Neera paused for a few seconds then said:

* * *

"Time will tell. Don't get me wrong, Ralis, I want you as much as you want me, I just don't want my Wild Magic to hurt or kill you. Please, give me some time to think about this, okay?" Neera pleaded.

* * *

"Okay... I'll wait for your decision." Ralis reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Thanks." Neera smiled, then got out of her chair and headed upstairs.

* * *

Ralis headed up the stairs next after a 2 minute pause sitting at the bar alone. Several minutes later, when Ralis was in his hotel room laying in his bed, he had trouble falling asleep due to his conflicting feelings about Neera and Alyth; he's not sure which half elf he wants the most. He doesn't want to cheat on Neera and he doesn't want to date Alyth simply because she's sexier. There's more to a woman than her beauty and he knows better. It can't be helped though. Still, Ralis felt a little sick resisting his lust for Alyth. He quietly wished that Neera would make her final decision on affirming her relationship with him.

* * *

A few hours later, Ralis woke up. He didn't know what time it is, and he didn't have any nightmares this time, but for some reason, he just felt like he had to wake up right now. He remembered what Alyth said about citizens going missing every single day. Ralis diecided to go out and see what he can find without straying too far from the tavern. He put on his armor, made sure his bastard swords, Kondar and Albruin were attatched to his waist, and his dirk snug on his belt, his quiver containing 26 arrows and his Dead Shot bow attatched to his back, then he left his room, headed down the hall to the stairs, headed downstairs and walked out the door. It's still night outside. Ralis knew he didn't sleep long and assumed that it must be very close to midnight. Ralis exhaled and rubbed his hands together. He has no leads to follow, but he's eager to get down to the bottom of this mystery. Very few people wander the streets of Baldur's Gate at night. The emtpy streets chilled Ralis to the bone, as if danger could spring from any alleyway at any moment. Before Ralis could take two steps away from Elfsong Tavern, he heard the sound of a large bag rubbing concrete nearby. Ralis looked around until he saw a tall shadow about 90 meters behind him, pulling a large sack. Ralis frowned, tryign to figure outwho the silhouette is. The mysterious individual stood nowhere near a street lamp, so without light, Ralis can't identify the individual. The strange individual stopped near the curb of the sidewalk, kneeled down, opened the grate that leads into the sewers, then threw the large bag down there then jumped down after the bag, closing the sewer grate. Curious, Ralis headed over to the sewer grate. Whoever this mysterious person is, and whatever is in his bag, he escaped down into the sewers. Ralis pulled open the grate and jumped down into the sewers after him.

* * *

Ralis looked around. He saw no sign of where the mysterious person went... Other than that, the foul odor of the sewers made Ralis's nose wrinkle in disgust. He looked down and saw trail marks of the bag the mysterious person is pulling. Ralis decided to follow the trail. He walked down the tunnels, following the trail carefully, ignoring the foul odors and making sure he didn't run into any monsters or fall into the dirty sewer waters below the tunnel's pathways. Ralis soon came across a "+" junction. Ralis studied the trail to make sure which direction the possible thief went. "Where did you go, you bastard...?" Ralis whispered as he studied the trail. After close examination, the trail turned left down the left sewer tunnels. "Ok." Ralis nodded and continued following the trail. The trail is all straightforward from there. Ralis passed by two more "+" junctions before having to take a right. At that moment, Ralis smelled something worse among the sewer's odor, something very rank. He has no idea what it is, but chose to ignore it and moved forward. Soon Ralis found himself in a large room with 4 ways out other than the way he came in... in the middle of the sewers! Who would live here?! There's a chair, furnishings, and a table full of jewelry... Of course! The person Ralis is tailing is a thief! Ralis decided he better get back to the surface and report this to the Flaming Fist. But a voice nearby stopped Ralis in his tracks.

* * *

"So, a puny surface dweller as come to his death. It'll just be more treasure for my collection."

* * *

Ralis turned around facing the room again to see a tall ogre mage re-enter the room from another room carrying the same bag Ralis saw he was carrying all this time.

* * *

"You! What are you trying to pull?" Ralis demanded.

* * *

"Can't you tell? I'm a treasure hunter. My pets have been causing much anguish in your surface realms, haven't they? Instead of simply stealing money and jewelry from you weak surface dwellers, I bring pinklings like you down here for my pets to feast on, and in turn, I get the petty treasure." The ogre mage said.

* * *

This guy is sick! "You kidnap helpless civilians down here to be lunch for your pets, and you steal their belongings?! You are a sick bastard in 5 different ways!" Ralis growled.

* * *

"Say whatever you want. Now that you know that I'm here, I can't let you return to the surface. You will be fresh meat for my pets along with my latest catch." The ogre mage opened the bag, and and revealed that inside the bag is one human man, one elf woman and one gnome... Quayle! They are bound and gagged so that none of them can shout for help.

* * *

"You son of a...! Let the man and woman go! ... But let the gnome die. He means nothing to no one." Ralis said.

* * *

"_Mmmph! Mmmph!_" Quayle grunted in outrage.

* * *

The ogre mage forwned in confusion.

* * *

"Really?"

* * *

"Yeah. He's just an arrogant gnome who thinks his intelligence makes him better than everyone else." Ralis said.

* * *

The ogre mage laughed. "It doesn't matter to me, you will all die! My pets, kill these intruders."

* * *

The ogre mage commanded and left the room.

* * *

The foul odor became much more stronger now. Then to Ralis's shock, 4 carrion crawlers emerged from the 4 other exits out of the room. They screeched in excitement when they saw Ralis and started slowly approaching him!

* * *

"Oh damn...!" Ralis groaned, realizing the rank, fetid odor he smelled earlier is coming from the ogre mage's pets.

* * *

Carrion Crawlers are creatures that look like a cross between a 9 foot tall pale white cutworm and a cephalopod. They are scavengers and primarily eat carrion. But if they can't find any corpses to feast on, then they will definitely attack and kill any living heads sprout 8 slender, writhing tentacles that produce a sticky secretion that can paralyze its victims. Not wanting to engage in sword combat with these creatures, Ralis pulled out his bow, grabbed an arrow, took aim at one of the carrion crawlers and fired. The carrion crawler screeched after getting shot in the head by the arrow and slumped down. He readied another arrow and fired at the next carrion crawler, bringing it down as well. One of the remaining carrion crawlers decided not to go after Ralis and chose instead to advance towards the human man, elf woman and Quayle, who are still bound and gagged on the floor. Just when Ralis was about to fire an arrow at the last carrion crawler coming for him, he sensed something is behind him. He quickly turned around to see a carrion crawler about to touch him with its mouth covered tentacles to paralyze him!

* * *

"_AAAGH_!" Ralis staggered back away from the tentacles before it could touch him.

* * *

He dropped his bow but grabbed Albruin and slashed at the lower part of the carrion crawler's body before he lost his balance and fell back. It screeched in pain, and Ralis stood up, grabbed his bow. The ogre mage returned to see that Ralis has already slayed two of his pets, the one that almost ambushed Ralis is fatally injured, dying slowly.

* * *

"What?! How dare you! You will pay for this!" The ogre mage growled.

* * *

Ralis fired an arrow at the last carrion crawler trying to attack him. The last one is more focused on Quayle and the other captives.

* * *

"You crossed the line. Now, you must pay." Ralis growled.

* * *

Quayle and the human man and elf woman uttered panicked muffles as the carrion crawler towered over them, preparing to bring down its tentacles to paralyze them.

* * *

"You won't bring me down!" The ogre mage yelled and began chanting command words to some kind of spell.

* * *

Ralis counterattacked casting the Horror spell on both the ogre mage and the last carrion crawler. The spell didn't work on the ogre mage, but it caused the carrion crawler to fearfully crawl around.

* * *

"What?! How did you...?!" The ogre mage looked at the fear stricken carrion crawler run around in surprise.

* * *

He didn't expect this from a fighter. fighters aren't supposed to cast spells, especially without chanting command words. When he turned his attention back on Ralis, he saw Ralis jump at him with his right fist in the air!

* * *

"Haaaaa...!" Ralis yelled as he came down on the ogre mage, and Ralis punched him hard in the chest!

* * *

"GRRRGHHH...!" The ogre mage grunted, unable to move his stiff body.

* * *

Ralis used Ghoul Touch, a spell that paralyzes whoever Ralis touches for 2 hours. Ralis recently obtained this new power after his previous nightmare, about the ocean of blood. Then, taking this opportunity, Ralis wielded Kondar and Albruin, brought his arms together in an X shape and slashed at the ogre mage's body in the shape of an X. Then the ogre mage collapsed dead knees first as drops of blood dropped from the large X shaped cut on his torso. Then Ralis fired killed the last carrion crawler while the Horror spell remained in effect. Then he walked over to Quayle and the other captured citizens and untied and ungagged them.

* * *

"How's that big brain of yours working out for you?" Ralis asked Quayle.

* * *

Quayle didn't reply.

* * *

The next morning, outside Elfsong Tavern Ralis reported the incident to a group of patrolling Flaming Fist members, he explained everytihng he discovered down in the sewers, and had evivende. The Flaming Fist members took custody of everything the ogre mage has stolen to return to the family members of the people who were victims of the ogre mage and his carrion crawler pets. The Flaming Fist paid Ralis 2000 gp for his heroics.

* * *

"Thank you very much, citizen. The city of Baldur's Gate can rest easy now, thanks to your actions." The Flaming Fist member named Tomas said to Ralis before leaving with his fellow members.

* * *

Ralis then turned his attention to Quayle, who is still quiet.

* * *

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Quayle? no matter how smart, fast or strong you think you are, there is always someone out there who is smarter, faster or stronger than you. Remember that." Ralis told him.

* * *

Quayle looked up at Ralis but said nothing. Ralis frowned.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay silent? Say something!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"I... I... Thank you... for rescuing me... I... I'm..." Quayle had a hard time saying what he wanted to say.

* * *

"Go ahead, say it. You'll feel much better once you say "I'm sorry"." Ralis urged him.

* * *

Quayle opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Ralis could see that Quayle is finally seeing the light, realizing that he truly is arrogant, but is having a hard time admitting it. All this time he believed people was jealous of his intelligence. Now he's beginning to realize how much hot air he had.

* * *

"I... I... I should go." Quayle said.

* * *

"Huh? Where?" Ralis scratched his head, confused.

* * *

"I don't know. Anywhere. I need to travel to clear my head." Quayle said.

* * *

"Take care of yourself, all right?" Ralis said.

* * *

Quayle nodded. Then he left. As Ralis stepped back into Elfsong Tavern to eat breakfast with his companions, he wondered if the next time he meets Quayle, he would become a different person.

* * *

After eating a good breakfast, Ralis, Imoen and Neera decided to get out of Elfsong Tavern for a while and go sightseeing while everyone else (except Viconia) left the tavern to pick up a shipment of Shadowdark ale that'll be coming in to Baldur's Gate soon. Alyth promised to pay them 500 gp each to do the job. Ralis, Imoen and Neera stepped out of Elfsong Tavern and inhaled the fresh, city air.

* * *

"So, where should we go?" Imoen asked Ralis for advice.

* * *

"I don't know. There's so much to see, I don't know where to go first." Ralis shrugged, checking out his surroundings.

* * *

"Why don't we just walk around and see what we'll find?" Neera suggested.

* * *

Imoen smiled at Neera's suggestion. "Good idea, Neerie!"

* * *

""Neerie"?" Neera gave Imoen an odd look.

* * *

"That's my new nickname for ya." Imoen replied.

* * *

"Well... if you say so." Neera shrugged indifferently.

* * *

With that, Ralis, Imoen and Neera followed a crowd of people walking down the street. Ralis took in the sights as he walked. The bustle and energy of the city never ceased to amaze him. Candlekeep is not as active as Baldur's Gate. This is truly a busy, thriving city with all kinds of activities going on. He saw a man dressed like a clown juggling 5 empty ginger ale bottles, impressing the groups of people watching his extraordinary talent, and dropping coins into a bucket next to his left foot.

* * *

"Wow...!" Imoen smiled in awe watching the performing clown as they passed by. They even passed by a few patrolling Flaming Fist members. Then they headed south, crossing the road to reach the other sidewalk.

* * *

Just then, someone with an Australian like voice nearby among the indistinct chatter of the crowds of people around them and various city noises like the sounds of wagon wheels squeaking said:

* * *

"Ere. stop a moment." When Ralis stopped walking, so didn Imoen and Neera, then he looked around.

* * *

"What is it?" Neera asked ralis curiously.

* * *

"Yeh, I'm talking to you. I've got a word or to ye need to hear." The voice said again.

* * *

Standing next to the entrance of a donut shop stood a man with auburn colored hair. He approached Ralis.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"You're that group of mercs that I've heard about, the ones who saved Nashkel Mines? Word is spreading fast around ere like wildfire." The man said.

* * *

"And?" Ralis crossed his arms, wondering what angle this man is playing at.

* * *

"Let's just say my boss needs someone of your caliber to help him with a certain mission. Please hear him out for just 50 gold." The man said.

* * *

"50 gold just to listen? A fair deal." Ralis agreed, becoming amused who this man works for.

* * *

He doubted he's an Iron Throne croney, otherwise he would have attacked or given him a warning not to cross the Iron Throne in their territory.

* * *

"A wise choice." The guy said, giving Ralis the gold.

* * *

"Now just follow me, an I'll show ya the way to the guild. The password is "Farfhrd". When you're in the guild, look for a man named Alatos "Ravenscar" Thuibuld." The guy instructed, then led Ralis, Imoen and Neera to the guild which is a few kilometers northwest from Elfsong Tavern.

* * *

The guy gestured Ralis and his two friends to enter the building. Ralis stepped up to the door and opened it. They found themselves in a small room. The entrance to the next room is guarded by a man with brown colored stubble facial hair.

* * *

"If you know the password, spill it." The guy guarding the entrance to the next room said.

* * *

"Farfhd," Ralis replied, and the guy moved aside.

* * *

"Go ahead."

* * *

Ralis, Imoen and Neera traveled downstairs into a room with dozens of men and women interacting with each other. Judging by their appearances, Ralis soon realized that this is a thieve's guld! They entered the thieves guild of Baldur's Gate!

* * *

"Ah, excuse me, do you..." Ralis tried to get the attention of a man who walked by but he just ignored Ralis.

* * *

He and Imoen and Neera stepped further into the room. Ralis felt uneasy, being around so many thieves.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where Alatos is?" Ralis asked a short haired blonde woman.

* * *

"He's over there." She pointed out over at the table in the middle of the room.

* * *

Alatos seems to be 6 years older than Ralis. He wore studded leather armor, and has a few daggers attatched to his belt. He is speaking to some of his guild members and he is apparently unhappy.

* * *

"It's just a simple and easy job. Why won't anyone volunteer?" He muttered angrily.

* * *

"Apparently most outsiders believe we only injure or kill to get what we're after." A male guild member said.

* * *

"Recruitment gets bad if they believe we're cutthroats." Another said.

* * *

Alatos shook his head. "We may be thieves, but we are not killers. We have never hurt or killed a civilian or a Flaming Fist member. We rely on stealth and trickery." Alatos reminded them. At that moment, Ralis walked up to him.

* * *

"One of your guys said you wanted to see me?" Ralis said.

* * *

Alatos turned around to greet him. "Yes, that's right. I sent Niklos to invite you down here. You're Ralis Rutela. You and your band of mercenaries have become very popular in the Sword Coast."

* * *

"I don't think of myself as a common merc, I don't take every job I'm offered. I have standards after all." Ralis replied.

* * *

"So I take it you won't work with us for a while because we are thieves." Alatos guessed.

* * *

"He may not join, but I want to." Imoen stepped up.

* * *

"And who are you, his sister?" Alatos asked her.

* * *

"Yep, me and Ralis are practically family!" Imoen put her arms around Ralis's neck and he grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Alatos doesn't know that its partially a lie.

* * *

"Do you have any experience stealing?" Alatos asked Imoen.

* * *

"Yep, I'm pretty good at sneaking around and such, so yeah." She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Alatos grinned excitedly. "Great! That's just great!" He clapped his hands together, barely unable to contain his happiness.

* * *

"I'll brief you on the job... in private." Alatos said. "

* * *

By the way, do you know anything about the Iron Throne, Alatos?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"The man you should be asking is Husam. He should be in his quarters. I'll show you the way." Alatos replied and led Ralis and Neera to Husam's room.

* * *

"Husam, you have some visitors who want to talk to you." Alatos called.

* * *

Husam is a drunk man. He's older than Ralis, almost a middle aged man, he has unshaven, shaggy black hair and he held a half full bottle of spiced wine. Alatos and Imoen left and Ralis and Neera entered his room, watching him sit on his bed groggily drink his wine.

* * *

"I'm Ralis, and this is Neera." Ralis introduced himself.

* * *

"Greetings, fellow rogues. *Hic!* Me name's Husam. I've heards quite a lot about youres exploits. *Hic*. You've really caused the Iron Throne shom trouble, haven'ts you?"

* * *

"There's no denying it, we've kicked them in the nethers several times and I'm proud of it. What do you know about them?" Ralis replied.

* * *

"Okshay... I'll tells ya what ya want to know." He paused to take another drink, then he said: "Ya's know whats? I hates the Iron Throne. They's took me store, my money, and my wife. They's took my whole life, they did." Then he belched loudly. Ralis and Neera frowned in disgust, smelling the odor of sour wine in the air. "Scuse me. Now all I've got is this damn horse piss. To think I used to work for those manure piles."

* * *

"You worked for them personally? Tell me everything you know about them." Ralis said.

* * *

"Wells I wanted to talks about the Iron Throne. Ask me anythings about *hic* those manure eaters and I'lls tell ya I worked for them... member?"

* * *

Ralis realized this conversation is going in circles.

* * *

"Get on with it! Who are the leaders of the Iron Throne?" Ralis yelled, hoping to break Husam out of his drunk stupor.

* * *

"The leadersh of the Iron Throne, ha! There's Rieltar Anchev, he's the big guy, sents by the evens bigger guys down in Sembia. This wholsh operashion is his baby. Hes has two other guys, Brunos Costak and Thaldorn. Brunos is a big dumbsh drunk half orc, damn half breeshd could never hold his liquor. Thaldorn 'sh a pansy... Ohhh ya. I nearly forgotsh, there's Sarevok."

* * *

"Sarevok?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Yeah. He's the son of Rieltar. Wearsh heavy armor that makes him looksh like a demon. He's a mean cuss." Husam nodded and took another drink.

* * *

It's all coming to light now. The armored man who killed Gorion IS Sarevok! Rage started to boil in Ralis's blood. Now that he knows the identity of Gorion's killer all he could thik about is vengance now.

* * *

"Ish that all ya want to know?" Husam asked, breaking Ralis out of his anger trance.

* * *

"...No. What are the Iron Throne's plans?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"The Thronesh plans. Theys wants to make money, always more money. But I knows thish, they're leadersh, the big three uns, Rieltar, Brunos and Thaldorn, they're plannin' on going to Candlekeeps, yes they are. *Buuurp!* Something big, something's huuuuge's going to happen there." Husam replied.

* * *

Ralis scowled in outrage. His enemies tainting his home with their foul presence?! Unacceptable!

* * *

"Not on my watch! Do you know when they'll go there?" Ralis asked urgently.

* * *

"No. If ya want to know that, youse should go to their headquartersh here in Baldur's Gate." Husam replied.

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation." Ralis gave Husam a courteous nod then left.

* * *

Neera followed and so did Imoen after Alatos told her about the job she'll be performing in a few nights.

* * *

A few hours later, Ralis and Neera were in the markets, shopping for fruits and vegetables as a job for the cooks in Elfsong Tavern. Eventually Ralis and Neera split up, reading their list on paper of what they needed to buy. Ralis needed to buy some celery, strawberries, tomatoes, blueberries, grapes, onions, and banana peppers. He had found the cart that holds hot peppers, bell peppers and banana peppers first. Before he could speak to the salesman, someone tapped his left shoulder. Ralis turned around and saw a tall, dark haired man with green eyes and another man behind him who has longer dark hair and has blue eyes behind him.

* * *

"Could we have a moment of your time?" The green eyed man asked Ralis in a deep, throaty voice.

* * *

"What is it? I'm busy." Ralis sighed.

* * *

"First of all, let me introduce the two of us. I'm Marek, and this is my companion Lothander. I thought it would be nice for you to know our names, 'cause if you don't take our advice, you'll be seeng more of us two."

* * *

"I don't understand." Ralis said cluelessly.

* * *

"I know that you and your companions have been taking an active interest in destroying our employer, the Iron Throne, don't try to deny it."

* * *

Ralis was about to deny it, but Marek knew he would try.

* * *

"Alright, you got me. You and your buddy want to fight me here or something? I wouldn't make a scene in such a public place if I were you." Ralis said.

* * *

"No, but don't push us. We just thought it would be polite to give you one last warning on behalf of the Iron Throne. Stop interfering with our employer's business. We'll give you and your friends one day to leave Baldur's Gate and never come back. If you're still here by tomorrow, or if you come back, then I can't guarantee your safety. You can decide to disregard this warning, but if you do, believe me, you'll regret it." Marek warned Ralis.

* * *

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Ralis said sarcastically. Marek simply smirked and walked away. Lothander reluctantly followed. When Ralis looked at Lothander, he got the feeling that Lothander did not want to be here. Marek did all the talking, Lothander just stood behind him looking a little troubled. It didn't matter, they are both in the employ of the Iron Throne and if they try to harm Ralis, he will bring them down. At that moment, Neera walked up to Ralis holding a bag full of fruits and vegetables.

* * *

"Who were those guys?" She asked him.

* * *

"Just some guys under the employ of the Iron Throne who gave me a warning." Ralis replied.

* * *

Later on that night, around 9:00 p.m., Ralis made a plan with his party to find and infilitrate the Iron Throne HQ and look through their documents to see what they plan on doing, and to verify whether the leaders are really planning on going to Candlekeep. Ralis asked Alyth where the Iron Throne HQ is and she said that their HQ is near the docks, south from Bloomridge, the city's core. So Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Rasaad, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Viconia, and Ajantis left Elfsong, traveled the nearly empty, dark streets of Baldur's Gate to the center section of the city known as Bloomridge, then headed south from there to the docks area, where the Iron Throne HQ and Umberlee's temple is located. There, Ralis met up with an elderly man who came up to him saying:

* * *

"Aha, Elminster told me you'd pass by this way soon enough. Looking into the Iron Throne, are we?" Ralis frowned.

* * *

How many people is Elminster friends with other than his foster father...? "Elminster...?"

* * *

"Tedious old fellow, isn't he? I suppose I would be too, if I lived to see as many adventures as he has. But enough talk of the good, Ralis. I have come to tell of the dark. I am Entillis Fulsom, by the way."

* * *

"Okay... What is this "darkness" you're referring to?" Ralis asked Entillis.

* * *

"You have a very special heritage, child, one that graces you with more enemies than friends, I fear. This city holds many secrets and dangers and, as you have rightly come to suspect, the Iron Throne lies somehow at the core of it all. Your investigation will not go unnoticed, nor unpunished. I urge you to curry the favor of Scar and Duke Eltan, both of the Flaming Fist as they are good men at heart and capable of providing you with some guidance and protection in this urban vast..." He paused there for a few seconds then said: "But I tarry here too long. It is is best we not be seen together."

* * *

"Thank you for the advice... I guess." Ralis said, then Entillus left.

* * *

"Do thou have any idea what he meant, Ralis?" Dynaheir asked.

* * *

"No. Not a clue. Honest." Ralis shrugged.

* * *

"The answer will come sooner or later..." Rasaad said.

* * *

"I'm concerned about what makes his heritage dark..." Ajantis said.

* * *

"We'll find out soon. Let's go." Ralis said, leading his group in to search for the Iron Throne HQ.

* * *

In the middle of a wide open road, Ralis saw three dark figures coming towards them as thunder boomed in the dark skies.

* * *

"Who are they?" Neera asked Ralis.

* * *

"I don't know, but they got some very dark robes." Ralis replied.

* * *

When three monks got close enough, the one in the middle pointed at Rasaad and said: "There he is, just as Sorrem described. A slave of the hated one."

* * *

"Our Mistress shall be pleased, and Sorrem shall have his robe." The other monk said.

* * *

"Slay the Sun Soul and those who stand with him!" The third monk declared, then the three monks got into their fighting stances.

* * *

Ralis gripped the handles of his swords, everyone else did the same.

* * *

"Be careful, everyone. Some of these people are the same who attacked my brother and me in Athkatla." Rasaad said, cautiously holding the handle of his ninjato.

* * *

And almost immediately, when it started raining, all three of the monks casted a blur spell on themselves, causing their bodies to become blurry as if Ralis and everyone else needs glasses to see them clearly. Then they moved in to attack. Ralis grabbed his dirk and dodged a punch from one of the monks. Using his bastard swords against swift, unarmed monks is a disadvantage, believe it or not. It is hard for his eyes to focus on a blurred enemy, and everyone else had the same problem. Rasaad tried attacking the second monk with his ninjato, but the monk dodged with such precision and grace, it is almost as if Rasaad is moving in slow motion to the monk. All this seemed familiar to Rasaad as he fought them. Even with Ralis, Ajantis, Minsc, Ajantis, Khalid and Jahera double teaming the three monks, they couldn't scratch the monks because it is difficult for their eyes to focus on their blurred bodies, and they dodge in unnatural manners. Imoen tried to fire an arrow at one monk who is fighting Ralis and Ajantis, but the monk saw Imoen about to fire, then jabbed Ralis in the nose, causing him to stagger back and the monk leaned back and the arrow soared over his head, barely touching his nose.

* * *

"What?! I missed?!" Imoen couldn't believe the monk dodged the arrow!

* * *

Viconia put a stop to this by casting Slow spell on the monks, slowing their reflexes. In this way, Ralis and his companions were able to finish them off easily.

* * *

"Who are these people?" Ajantis exclaimed, wiping sweat and raindrops from his face. Rasaad searched his memories for clues...

* * *

"Those strikes... the sinuous manner in which they dodged! Ralis, those people who attacked Gamaz and me in Athkatla were not Shadow Thieves... they were Dark Moon monks! They must have tracked me here." Rasaad explained.

* * *

"Dark Moon?" Neera frowned in confusion.

* * *

"Why do they want to kill you?" Ralis asked Rasaad.

* * *

"One of the cult's principal goals is the eradication of the Sun Soul monks and all worshippers of Selûne. They will not rest until their dark purposes eclipse our efforts. We must stop them." Rasaad said with conviction in his voice.

* * *

Incredulously, Viconia removed her mask and said to Rasaad: "Have you gone mad? You cannot hope to stand against the Dark Moon. The faithful of Shar are far too powerful." Then she turned her attention to Ralis. "Ralis, it's best that you leave this "sunny soul" to his fate and continue your adventure without him."

* * *

"Listen Viconia, you'll just have to learn to get along with Rasaad, unless you want to be the one left behind." Ralis replied. Viconia blinked in surprise.

* * *

"What? You wish for me to leave so you can coddle this moon worshipping lunatic?" She asked him.

* * *

Ralis shook his head. "No, I want both of you to stay." He replied.

* * *

"Well, now that we unmasked who these individuals are, what now?" Minsc asked Rasaad.

* * *

"We must prepare ourselves for another attack when we least expect it. The Dark Moon watch, wait, and strike from the shadows. They said someone named Sorrem directed them to me." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Do you know him?" Jaheira asked.

* * *

Rasaad sheathed his ninjato. "When I spent some time in Baldur's Gate before going to Nashkel, a man named Sorrem used to come to my demonstrations of martial skill. I had small conversations with him occasionally. I sometimes saw him returning to the Blade and Stars tavern."

* * *

"Then we have our lead. Let's find this Sorrem and take this fight to the Dark Moon." Ralis declared.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ralis and his party found the Blade and Stars inn east from the docks area, in the southeastern section of Baldur's Gate. The inn is 4 stories tall with a horse stable attatched to the inn's side. The inn's sign outside the entrance showed a man's arm holding a scimitar up in the air and sparkling stars glittering around the scimitar's blade as if it is magical. There's an urban myth about this inn that states that a female yuan-ti was trapped within the inn's walls imprisoned while fighting a wizard. The yuan-ti are a evil race of humanoid snakes. Purebloods appear mostly human with few reptilian features, malisons are humanoid with more noticeable serpentine features than purebloods, and abominations are almost completely snakelike, but they have a few humanoid features, like arms to handle swords and bows and arrows. There are some yuan-ti that follow Drizzt's example, forsaking their race's evil ways and searching for redemption. Ralis and his party entered the inn, grabbing the attention of some of the clientele inside. Ignoring the dozens of eyes following him, Ralis approached the bartender whil his companions stayed behind.

* * *

"I'm looking for Sorrem." He said.

* * *

Without saying a word, the bartender pointed him out. Ralis turned around looking in the direction of the barkeep's pointing finger and saw Sorrem sitting at a table nearby, a man with braided brown hair and a neatly trimmed moustache. Ralis approached him and his compaions as well.

* * *

"Hello there, Sorrem." Ralis smiled.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are, busting in on me like this?" He demanded.

* * *

"Don't play coy with me, we know you and your Dark Moon allies are after us. Now you're going to spill your guts metaphorically or literally. Your choice. If it was me, I'd start talking." Ralis took a chair sitting down next to Sorrem.

* * *

Sorrem raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion. "Dark Moon...? I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

"Perhaps I can jog your memory..." Ralis pulled his dirk our from his belt and pointed the tip of the blade at Sorrem's throat.

* * *

"All right, all right! No need to get rough with me. I'm not the one you want!" Sorrem conceded with a gulp, feeling the cold blade against his neck.

* * *

"Good boy." Ralis gave Sorrem a nod of approval and slowly withdrew his dirk.

* * *

"As it turns out, I do have a line on a group of Shar worshippers in the city. You leave me alone, I'll tell you where to find them." Sorrem went on.

* * *

"What do you know?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"There's a cult that calls itself the Dark Moon. They've been in Baldur's Gate for less than a year, but they're always looking for new recruits. They're pretty rough characters, so yeah, when they asked me about your buddy Rasaad, I told them what I knew. A while back I saw him in Nashkel, and then I spotted him again here in Baldur's Gate. They have a safe house over in the Seven Suns building. I can show you the way if you meet me there at midnight."

* * *

"Why not right now?" Ralis scowled at him suspiciously.

* * *

Sorrem looked offended and puzzled. "What do you want? They worship Shar, the Mistress of the Night. Do you understand?"

* * *

Ralis thought it over but he really had no choice anyway.

* * *

"Alright, deal." Ralis gave in.

* * *

Sorrem smiled. "Terrific! I'll meet you all there." He got up and left.

* * *

At midnight, Ralis and the others reunited with Sorrem at the Seven Suns building at the southwestern section of Baldur's Gate, not far from the Flaming Fist HQ.

* * *

"All right, here's the place, just like I promised. Since you've been so good about not killing me, I brought you a present: the key to this building." Sorrem showed Ralis the key.

* * *

"Smart." Ralis nodded in approval.

* * *

Sorrem approached the door, used the key to unlock it, and gestured Ralis and his friends to enter inside. Once they entered, Sorrem gently shut the door behind him. The floor inside the building is chess patterend, black and white squares, there's a stairway up ahead, and four rooms, two to the left and two to the right.

* * *

"What's next?" Imoen whispered to Ralis as they stood in the center of the room wondering their next move.

* * *

Ralis shrugged. Sorrem walked ahead of them and stood in front of them just a couple meters in front of the stairway.

* * *

"In fact, tonight's all about my bringing presents for my best pals. Hey boys! Here are those friends I told you about. Come on out and say hello." He called. Ralis bristled involuntarily.

* * *

"Sorrem set us up!" Rasaad declared.

* * *

"Sorrem, you backstabbing son of a wererat!" Ralis snarled as 8 Dark Moon monks appeared out of nowhere surrounding them. A woman who is a Dark Moon monk walked to Sorrem's side and said to him:

* * *

"You have done well, Sorrem. Your admission to the order is now assured."

* * *

Sorrem grinned. "I suppose I have this man to thank." He said, pointing to Ralis. "Be sure to give them some special gratitude."

* * *

"_You want gratitude? I'll give you gratitude you..._" Ralis was about to charge at Sorrem head-on but Ajantis grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

"Ralis, don't!" Ajantis urged Ralis to calm down.

* * *

Ralis calmed down... a little.

* * *

"I thought I was in when I found your Sun Soul pal, but you screwed it up. Consider this your way of making it up to me." Sorrem said to Ralis.

* * *

"_SORREM!_" Ralis screamed in rage.

* * *

Sorrem ran upstairs and the 8 Dark Moon monks were already on the offensive! Ralis's compaions were already fighting them so the monks never had time to cast Blur on themselves to disorient Ralis and the others. The woman who congratulated Sorrem came at Ralis with fast combo of jabs and kicks. When one of her punches almost connected to his face when he dodged, her fist felt unnaturaly cold near his face. Ralis then realized that she must have casted Chill Touch before Sorrem ran upstairs. If she manages to punch him, the spot where he would get punched will instantly freeze up. Ralis resorted to casting the Horror spell on the Dark Moon monk woman, and it ended up not only affecting her, but also 4 of the other monks. Only three remained unaffected by the spell. At that moment, Ralis saw an opportunity to pursue Sorrem. Since 5 out of 8 Dark Moon monks are now running around in fear believing hellhounds are on their heels, Ralis's compainions shouldn't have a hard time finishing them off. Ralis, with the help of his boots of speed quickly ran upstairs to the 2nd floor. On the 2nd floor, hew saw Sorrem in the next room ahead speaking to some Dark Moon monk lieutenants. It didn't take long for him to notice Ralis.

* * *

"What?! How...? Keep him away from me!" Sorrem ran into the next room.

* * *

"You can run but you can't hide, Sorrem!" Ralis bellowed as he drew his swords Kondar (in left hand) and Albruin (in right hand).

* * *

He quickly ran into the room where Sorrem once was and quickly overwhelmed the Dark Moon lieutenants, cutting their guts open before they could enable their Chill Touch spell. They didn't expect Ralis to move in so fast thanks to his boots. Two more Dark Moon monks entered the room armed with ninjatos. Ralis deflected their strikes with ease and grace and cut them down when he found a chance to do so, then gave chase to Sorrem in the next room. The next room is a dead end, there's no way out except the way Ralis came in.

* * *

"I'm not going out like this! Yaaah!" Sorrem came out of nowhere armed with a war axe and tried to attack Ralis but he jumped out of the way and slashed at Sorrem with Kondar, but the strike got deflected, then Albruin, cutting a non-fatal wound on Sorrem's left arm. He cried out in pain then tried attacking Ralis again, and Ralis dodged and Sorrem only ended up slicing a wooden chair in half. Sorrem is a little slow with the war axe, he wasn't used to using a two handed weapon, but it was the only weapon he could find in the room, and unfortunately for him, Ralis is quick and deadly with with his bastard swords. He cut Sorrem's left arm off, then his left leg, Sorrem cried out in pain laying face up on the floor as blood oozed from his severed arm and leg.

* * *

"No! No! I yield! I yield! _STOP!_" He cried as Ralis towered over him, ready to deliver the final blow.

* * *

Ralis was too clouded in anger to be reasoned with and he cut Sorrem's head off.

* * *

"Good riddance." Ralis spat, his expression darkening.

* * *

He then noticed that when he looked at the pool of blood growing around Sorrem's dismembered body, it got him feeling exhilarated... Excited, even, as if he loves the sight of blood leaking from a broken corpse. Ralis frowned then shook his head, wondering what is wrong with himself. He then checked Sorrem's pockets for any useful items or letters before they get soaked in blood. He found a letter. It says:

* * *

"_Remember, Sorrem, your acceptance into the Dark Moon brotherhood depends entirely on whether you succeed in __luring the Sun Soul monk into our trap. Bring his broken body to the new temple on Cloud Peak Mountains to claim your __reward: welcome into the the dark embrace of the Mistress of the Night. Then your training will begin_."

* * *

Ralis headed back downstairs to reunite with his companions who already killed all the Dark Moon monks and to show Rasaad the letter he found. After reading the letter, Rasaad said:

* * *

"Ralis, let us go to these Cloudpeak Mountains and face the Dark Moon cult. Alone I could never defeat them, but together, we have a chance to put an end to their murderous campaign." Rasaad said.

* * *

Viconia smiled at Rasaad. "You use such grand words to say you wish revenge for your brother's death." She said.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help but sense that Viconia can see Rasaad's desire to avenge his brother. In fact, Ralis can see it in him as well. Who wouldn't want vengance for the death of a beloved family member? Personally, Ralis couldn't understand how Rasaad could not want vengance when such emotionless people take away the lives of friends, even family members. Rasaad kept his expression neutral as he looked at Viconia.

* * *

"While I will never forget Gamaz's death, my desire is not for revenge. I wish only to stop the Dark Moon from claiming more victims. What do you say, my friends? Shall we pursue these assassins to their den?" Rasaad asked everyone.

* * *

"We shall." Ralis said.

* * *

"Definitely." Khalid said.

* * *

"For the group, I will." Jaheira nodded.

* * *

"I'm always in for you guys!" Neera said.

* * *

"We gotta save the day, so yeah!" Imoen nodded.

* * *

"I'm ready to kick some more evil monk butts! Are you, Boo? ... Excellent!" Minsc added.

* * *

"Their evil shall not eclipse this land." Dynaheir said.

* * *

"I agree. We have a right to defend the innocent and helpless." Ajantis declared proudly.

* * *

"I'm not doing this for petty freedoms, but I'll join." Viconia said.

* * *

"My friends, your words give me courage. I thank you all." Rasaad said in relief, knowing he has good supportive friends who will stick by his side to the bitter end.

* * *

It took Ralis and his party 3 1/2 days to get to the Cloudpeak Mountains since they rested at the inn in Nashkel. The Cloudpeak Mountains are a range of mountains in West Faerun and they mark the northern border of Amn. The mountains are snow covered most of the year. Finding the place where the Dark Moon monks gather wasn't easy for Ralis and his party, as they had to fight ice trolls in the middle of the night, creatures that are very hard to kill. When severely injured, they play dead so they can heal most of their wounds then stand up to attack thie victim who fell for the troll's ruse. Ralis felt relieved to have Jaheira and Viconia around, they are the only people in his party that can use magical weapons. Jaheira can summon a magical cudgel, and Viconia can summon either a flaming sword or a magical hammer. Ralis quietly led his group around a snowy trench, worried that they might run into another troll. Around the bend, Ralis saw that the trench ended and ahead, just a few meters away, Ralis saw 4 Dark Moon monks lecturing 6 appilcants, 3 boys, 3 girls between ages 23 to 25 who want to join the cult. The applicants were kneeling down before their superiors.

* * *

"Guys. Look at this..." Ralis whispered, urging them to take a look at what's going on.

* * *

Fortunately they were close enough to hear what they were saying.

* * *

"... the worthy, who have already begun their training in the temple above..." one of the Dark Moon monks, a young elf woman with bright red hair told the applicants, gesturing up at the tall mountain behind them.

* * *

"... And then there are you worthless wretches, the feeble, infirm, foolish, and disobedient."

* * *

Her berating words stung the applicants like angry hornets.

* * *

"Please, have mercy, master! We come only to serve Shar!"

* * *

A young man who is one of the applicants pleaded. One of the monks, a bald headed man walked over to the applicant that spoke, and to Ralis, Minsc, Ajantis, Khalid, Imoen, Dynaheir and Rasaad's shock, the Dark Moon monk slapped the applicant across his face so hard, the loud pop echoed everywhere, causing Ralis to flinch.

* * *

"Silence, worm! You could not even cross the nightingale floor without waking the guard. The Mistress of the Night has weighed your shadow and deemed you unworthy." The monk said to the applicant in such a harsh, cold voice, colder than the air around them.

* * *

"It isn't fair! The trials are too hard!" A young woman, who is also an applicant spoke out.

* * *

"So says the most craven of the applicants. You lack the courage to attempt escape, like the others. Your cowardice sickens me!" Another man who is a DM monk spat in disgust.

* * *

"They shall not remain here for long. After we have dispensed with all of you, we will scour the peaks. They will wish the ice trolls had found them first." The monk woman said.

* * *

Disgust and rage burned inside Ralis, and not just him, but also Minsc and all other good aligned companions of his.

* * *

"'Tis is unnecessary abuse... How could they treat their applicants like this?" Dynaheir said in disgust.

* * *

"See how the servants of Shar treat their acolytes? They even prey on their own." Rasaad said to Ralis and the others with equal disgust.

* * *

"Such is the way of strength in shadow. One must weed out the weak to thrive." Viconia said indifferently.

* * *

"T-T-They fail the trials and this is what they get? Unacceptable..." Khalid even felt a bit enraged at what he saw.

* * *

"I've had enough of this. I can't allow this to go on while we sit in the sidelines watching." Ralis growled, beginning to move in towards the monks and their applicants.

* * *

"Ralis, don't...!" Neera whispered.

* * *

"Hey! Leave those kids alone! They aren't meant to serve Shar but that's no reason to beat them down verbally or physically!" Ralis called out at the monks.

* * *

"Look my brothers. Intruders!" The monk who slapped the young man exclaimed.

* * *

"Slay them in the name of Shar!" The other male DM monk said.

* * *

Ralis, activated Ghoul Touch and rushed at the monks with amazing speed because of his boots of speed. The monks didn't expect Ralis to close in on them so fast that they never had a chance to dodge his punches and they ended up getting paralyzed, unable to move. Then Ralis drew his swords, Kondar and Albruin and cut down the paralyzed monks one by one. He cut down the monk who slapped one of the young men with more hate than the others. The applicants stared at Ralis in shock.

* * *

"I... I... I don't believe it. He took down the monks singlehandedly like they were nothing...!" One of the applicants, a male half elf said.

* * *

"You saved our lives, stranger. How can we repay you?" The same girl who said that the trials were too hard asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis had his back turned on the applicants because he struck down the last monk with his back turned on the applicants, but he slowly turned around facing the applicants, sheathed his swords and said with heroic bravado:

* * *

"Renounce the worship of Shar and sin no more!" Ralis commanded as the cool air gently whipped his growing brown hair along the breeze, enhancing his heroic appearance.

* * *

"You are a true hero, Ralis. May the light of Selûne ever guide your path." Rasaad said approvingly to Ralis as he and his companions joined in.

* * *

"Bah!" Viconia turned away in disgust.

* * *

"Thank you! You've given us a second chance, and I won't waste it worshipping that whisperer in the darkness." The same young woman said.

* * *

"Good. Now go and leave the rest to us." Ralis nodded at them.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" The guy who got slapped earlier said. Ralis nodded at him.

* * *

"Oh! Watch out for ice trolls on the way home." Ralis warned them, which sent chills of fear down the spine of each applicant.

* * *

"Trolls?! Oh no..." one of the applicants shivered fearfully.

* * *

After the applicants left, Ajantis asked Ralis where do they go next. Ralis pointed at the nearest mountain.

* * *

"They got a temple up there. Let's go check it out." Ralis said.

* * *

He led his group closer and closer towards the mountain, walking ankle deep through snow. They eventually found stone stairways leading up to the mountain. But they had to fight a few Dark Moon monk guards along the way, but there wer only a few guards, they are no match for 10 intruders. Eventually Ralis and his companions followed the stairway up the mountain until they were 74 feet above ground. They eventually found themselves at a Dark Moon ritual ground area. Up ahead, they saw another Dark Moon monk member making a speech to 6 applicants who unlike the previous 6 Ralis and the others met have proven their worth to the cult.

* * *

One thing Ralis noticed about this Dark Moon monk is that his face looks similar to Rasaad's, only he appears to be two years older than Rasaad.

* * *

"The trials have eliminated the weak and the foolish, the clumsy and the craven. The winnowing leaves only you, the worthiest applicants for Shar's dark favor." The monk who looks oddly similar to Rasaad said to the applicants as he slowly paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

"Today you enter her umbra, baring not just your body and mind, but also your souls to the Mistress of the Night. As you train in the darkest mysteries, you too will hear the whispers of the goddess. Believe me, her words bring no comfort! Shar does not coddle the infirm or insubordinate. But to the worthy who obey, she grants strength and power. Far more power than that wielded by our hated foes, the servants of the moonma..." At that moment, the monk spotted Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"What? Who dares intrude on our sanctuary? ...Can it be...?"

* * *

Ralis stepped forward a few feet and said to the monk: "Yes, it is I, Ralis Rutela. Surely you have heard of my heroics."

* * *

Rasaad came to Ralis's left side. "Ralis, he's not talking to you... he is talking to me...! Gamaz, my brother! How is it you still live?"

* * *

"What?! That's Gamaz?!" Ralis exclaimed in shock.

* * *

No wonder he and Rasaad look so alike!

* * *

"Rasaad? Why have you come here after leaving me to die in the streets of Athkatla?" Gamaz asked Rasaad, obviously not happy to see his little brother. Rasaad looked both sad and confused. He could not believe that his brother believes that he left him for dead!

* * *

"I did not wish to leave you, brother. The city guards arrested me. They told me you were dead, slain by the Shadow Thieves." Rasaad sympathetically said to his brother.

* * *

Gamaz crossed his arms, not buying the story at all.

* * *

"I see you have learned how to lie, Rasaad. Perhaps you too are ready to hear the whispers of Shar. I will share them with you, just as Alorgoth shared them with me." He said skeptically.

* * *

Ralis then assumed that Alorgoth must have brainwashed Gamaz, faked his death to convert him to the Dark Moon and paid the Athkatla city guards to keep Rasaad out of the way so he won't know that Gamaz's death is a hoax!

* * *

"You willingly betrayed the Sun Soul monks! You and Alorgoth will share the feeling of my boot on your butts!" Ralis snarled at Gamaz.

* * *

"So many butts ripe for the kicking, you will need more boots! Boo and I will help, although he seems to have left his boots back at camp." Minsc stood by Ralis's right side.

* * *

Gamaz ignored Ralis and Minsc.

* * *

"Alorgoth found me on that street where you left me, Rasaad. Rather than leave me to die, he took me into his shadow- but not to coddle me. Instead, he showed me the cold, hard truth of our existence. He showed me how I had grown weak under the tutelage of the Sun Soul monks. He showed me how my own brother had made me weaker still! Only power stands between us and destruction. Had I been strong enough to destroy my foes, I would have needed no help. Now the Shadow Weave grants me the strength my body lacked. In the umbra of Shar, I stand alone, with no need of help from others." Gamaz said.

* * *

"That's where you're wrong, Gamaz. Some people believe that asking for help is a sign of weakness. That's just being stubborn and stupid. No matter how strong you are, the support of your allies can make you stronger." Ralis told him.

* * *

Viconia came to Rasaad's side and said: "Your brother speaks the truth, Rasaad. In the darkness lies great power. You have only to reach and embrace it."

* * *

"I don't believe that is true, Viconia. You and Gamaz have been seduced by a lie." Rasaad then spoke to his brother.

* * *

"You have been misled, Gamaz. There is no truth in Shar, only lies. What this Alorgoth calls power is only a trap to turn you away from the light. Do not turn away from me, Gamaz. You cannot kill me. I am your brother."

* * *

"That is true, I cannot kill my brother." Gamaz agreed.

* * *

Ralis smiled. "Then you've taken your first step towards redemption." He said.

* * *

"Applicants, kill my brother!" Gamaz ordered.

* * *

Ralis's hopeful smile turned into a dismayed frown. "Damn it." He muttered.

* * *

Gamaz retreated into the Dark Moon temple built deep into the mountain. Gamaz's applicants were determined to stop Ralis and his companions, but they were not properly equipped to defeat 6 humans, 3 half elves and one drow. They fell to Ralis and his group very easily. Ralis and the others gave chase after Gamaz into the Dark Moon temple.

* * *

The inside of the temple is dark, with only a few torches on the walls to give little light to the dark rooms and nightingale floors. As Ralis and his companions entered the first ritual chamber, they were ambushed by 6 Dark Moon monks! During the battle, Rasaad got injured being punched in the chest by a DM monk with the Chill Touch spell active. Ralis used his powers to heal Rasaad from his minor injuries and continued fighting.

* * *

"You're not welcome here!" A DM monk, a dark haired man exclaimed as he tried to attack Neera. She slowly backed away, deflecting his punches and kicks with her staff.

* * *

"Help! Someone!" Neera cried.

* * *

Fortunately Ralis came to the rescue, tackling the monk. They tumbled on the floor and Ralis pinned the monk on the ground, pummeling his face until his nose started bleeding. The monk shoved Ralis off of him and before he could attack, Ralis threw his dirk into the monk's chest, and he collapsed dead. Ajantis tried to stab at the monk he is fighting in the chest but she swiftly dodged aside and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him off balance. Imoen saved Ajantis by shooting an arrow at the monk before she could cast the Burning Hands spell on him.

* * *

"Whoa!" Imoen ducked just in time to avoid being punched by an ambushing monk. She dropped her bow and weilded her short sword, a weapon she doesn't use very often.

* * *

"My blade will cut you down to size!" She threatened the monk.

* * *

"Do not underestimate the power of Shar, worm!" The monk hissed and kicked at Imoen with amazing fury and grace.

* * *

She kept her distance then when he had her cornered against the wall, she rolled past the monk, dodging his kicks then she quickly rose up and stabbed him in the back before he could retaliate. After all the monks were defeated, Ralis wondered where in the world Gamaz went.

* * *

"Where should we go now?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Gamaz couldn't have gotten far. We must catch up to him." Rasaad said.

* * *

Ralis noticed a passageway to the left of the altar.

* * *

"That way could be the way." He led his companions through room after room. As he followed Ralis, Rasaad searched his memories, wondering what could compel Gamaz to forget the lessons he learned as a Sun Soul monk as if they are lies themselves.

* * *

Ralis and his companions eventually found Gamaz again in a large room with an exit into the caves of the mountains behind Gamaz and a few higher ranked applicants.

* * *

"Gamaz, listen to me. Shar has seduced you with lies. The power she offers is only the power of destruction. You know this to be true." Rasaad tried reasoning with his brother again.

* * *

"It was the Sun Soul monks who lied to us, but Alorgoth opened my eyes to the truth that lies in darkness. Now that I have opened myself to the Shadow Weave, my powers have grown far beyond those we learned in Calimport." Gamaz counter argued.

* * *

Rasaad shook his head gently in sheer disbelief. "How have you forgotten all of our lessons? Dark sorcery can only destroy, not preserve. The promises of Shar are is empty as the void of her heart."

* * *

"All promises are empty, Rasaad, and Shar offers none. She only demands our obedience. In return she grants us the power to exert her will throughout the land."

* * *

"You do not need such power, Gamaz. In the Order of the Sun Soul, you were always the strongest among us." Rasaad said.

* * *

Gamaz glared sharply at Rasaad. "You lie again! Do you really believe I never noticed how you held back when sparring against me? Say it now, before your new friends. Deny that you pretended to lose to me in every contest."

* * *

After Gamaz said that, Rasaad was at a loss of words. "I... I..." was all Rasaad stammered slowly.

* * *

Ralis realized that either Rasaad lied, or he is too humble for his own good. He once told Ralis that Gamaz always beaten him with some spectacular move when he came close to beating Gamaz. Is he lying or has he believed his lie to be the truth for so long?

* * *

"Go on, Rasaad. Tell the truth." Ralis urged him.

* * *

"... I cannot lie to you, Gamaz. During our training, I did sometimes withold my full strength. Winning always seemed more important to you then it felt to me." Rasaad conceded. Rasaad was too humble to realize that his brother only wanted to grow stronger by experience, and growing stronger from his losses, not because he loved to win. What makes a great fighter is not winning every fight, it's what the fighter does to improve himself or herself when he or she loses, something Rasaad obviously failed to understand.

* * *

Gamaz nodded approvingly. "Somehow, I always knew. Only now, when I freed myself from the bonds of light, you finally speak the truth to me. But now it is too late. Unless... strike down your new companions and bow before me. Prove yourself worthy, and I shall admit you into the shadow." Gamaz offered.

* * *

Ralis stood in front of Rasaad and said: "If you need someone to strike down, stab me, Rasaad. Your brother needs more help more than I do." Ralis said as he spread his arms open and closed his eyes, waiting for Rasaad to stab him.

* * *

"Ralis, don't..." Neera quietly pleaded.

* * *

Just like Ralis anticipated, Rasaad refused to stab him. Instead, he moved aside from Ralis so that Gamaz and his allies can clearly see him.

* * *

"I have no desire for power that serves only its wielder. I reject the lies of Shar, Gamaz. I beg you to do the same."

* * *

"I embrace the night and all the power Shar offers. Destroy them, minions." Gamaz then retreated into the mountain's caverns, forcing Ralis, Rasaad and the others to fight more of Gamaz's allies.

* * *

After they were defeated, they pursued Gamaz into the caverns. As they traveled through the caverns, they saw many cages containing bears, gibberlings, worgs, baby wyverns and the like. The caverns took them up to the summit of the mountain.

* * *

Ralis and his companions emerged from the caves to find themselves at the summit of the mountain, overlooking the vast number of mountains of Cloudpeak. In the middle of the snow covered ground are several glowing stones lined up in the shape of Shar's symbol, a dark circle with purple outlines. The skies are dark blue, meaning it's almost morning, the sun will be rising in a few minutes. They found Gamaz surrounded by 9 higher ranked applicants of the Dark Moon cult. Gamaz has nowhere left to run now.

* * *

""Beloved brother"? When we were boys, you only pretended to look up to me. Since that day the sun monk caught me stealing, you have only looked down on me." Gamaz told Rasaad.

* * *

"No, I know you did it as much for me as for yourself. I understood that you..."

* * *

"_You understood nothing!_ I was the elder! After father's death, it fell to me to be the strong one. But even in that you mocked me, holding back whenever we competed at the temple." Gamaz exclaimed in frustration.

* * *

Whether Rasaad refused to believe it or not, Gamaz was right. Back when they were homeless kids pickpocketing people for money and food in Calimport, Rasaad relied on Gamaz for support. Even as a child, Rasaad was a terrible liar compared to Gamaz, and he was not as clever as Gamaz was, but he has quicker hands than Gamaz. It's no surprise Gamaz took Rasaad holding his full fighting strength back as an insult when he defected to the Dark Moon monks.

* * *

"But that was before Alorgoth introduced me to the Shadow Weave. The path to darkness is almost the same as the one taught to us as children." Gamaz continued.

* * *

"Your brother is right, Rasaad. Listen to him. In his words, hear the whisper of Shar guiding you to the shelter of the dark." Viconia tried persuading Rasaad again.

* * *

Rasaad violently shook his head as if he is trying to prevent himself from being indoctrinated. "No, I do not believe it. You have been decieved, my brother. Turn away from the umbra's false promises before it is too late." Rasaad urged his brother.

* * *

At that moment, a strange thought came into Ralis's mind. What if the lines between truth and lies are more gray than both the Sun Soul and Dark Moon monks care to admit? Rasaad once told him that Sun Soul monks seek to reveal the truth hidden in darkness. Why is Rasaad refusing to find the truth in Shar's darkness? The possible reason why power offered from Shar only brings destruction is because Shar doesn't teach her servants how to prevent their massive powers from causing destruction, only to obtain it. Only Selûne and the Sun Soul monks can teach how to control power to protect and preserve life. Ralis doubted his new opinion a little but tried to break it down carefully to Rasaad.

* * *

"I don't know, Rasaad... Gamaz seems to have learned a few new things since he left you. Maybe you'd be find the truth in darkness more easily if you joined the order." Ralis said choosing his words carefully.

* * *

Gamaz took notice of how Ralis is somewhat beginning to believe in the shadow of Shar.

* * *

"The shadow of Shar is is far more potent than the light of her pale sister. Now I call upon the power of sorcery as well as the skills we learned together. Even with these new friends at your side, you cannot hope to defeat me. Minions, slay my bro-"

* * *

Rasaad interrupted Gamaz saying:

* * *

"No, Gamaz. No more hiding behind your minions. If you wish me dead, you must face me yourself." Rasaad said as he approached Gamaz slowly.

* * *

"I have no brother. You are alone, Rasaad. Alone for these last living moments. Minions, deal with the others while I destroy this Sun Soul fool." Gamaz said.

* * *

Rasaad and Gamaz engaged each other in a battle of martial arts and skill while the Ralis and the others fought Gamaz's minions. Gamaz came at Rasaad with a combo of punches, and Rasaad swiftly dodged each blow, then the brought his right leg up to kick Gamaz in the ribcage, but Gamaz left arm grabbed Rasaad's right leg. Reacting quickly, Rasaad jumped with his left leg and sweeped it towards Gamaz's head, but Gamaz, anticipating the move ducked his head down and Rasaad's left foot sailed harmlessly over Gamaz's head. Rasaad twirled around with Gamaz still holding his right leg so that his left leg can be planted an the ground, otherwise he would fall to the ground without a leg to plant on the snowy ground, then next Rasaad brought his left leg up vertically toward Gamaz's face, successfuly kicking him in the face.

* * *

"Oomph!" Gamaz's head snapped back and he staggered back, releasing Rasaad's leg.

* * *

Rasaad didn't want to use his ninjato on Gamaz, so he continued fighting Gamaz with just his fists and feet. He came at Gamaz kicking. Gamaz dodged aside and tried to kick Rasaad in the head but Rasaad ducked and stood up in time to use his arms to block Gamaz's punches. Then Gamaz punched Rasaad in the stomach, and when Rasaad doubled over in pain, Gamaz karate chopped Rasaad's back, causing him to fall flat on the ground. Then Gamaz had time to cast the Blur spell so that Rasaad would have a hard time focusing his eyes on him. Rasaad jumped back on his feet and and resumed attacking Gamaz. Gamaz deflected every punch and kick, but when he tried to attack Rasaad, Rasaad grabbed his right arm with his left hand spun around with it and crouched down to kick Gamaz's legs off the ground, causing him to fall on his back. Gamaz quickly recovered, rolling away from Rasaad and jumping back to his feet. Gamaz knew now that Rasaad is seriously fighting, he has no chance of winning. Unless he takes Rasaad's ninjato and uses it against him. Gamaz then came at Rasaad attacking, but little did Rasaad know that Gamaz is only looking for an opportunity to grab his ninjato sheathed to his waist. Gamaz finally found that opportunity when he dodged Rasaad's right hand jab. When Gamaz ducked his head to the left, he shot out his right hand at the ninjato's handle and grabbed it! Rasaad quickly realized what he's trying to do!

* * *

"No!" Rasaad cried out.

* * *

He grabbed the handle of the ninjato with Gamaz's hand before he could pull it away. Soon he and Gamaz were tussling over the ninjato. Ralis and his companions have defeated all of Gamaz's minions seconds before Gamaz made the grab at Rasaad's ninjato and are now watching him and Gamaz fight over the ninjato. Rasaad put in all his strength to pry the ninjato out of Gamaz's hands as they moved about, trying to twist the ninjato out of each other's grip. He accidentally backed Gamaz into one of the torches and some of the hot coal fell on Gamaz's head.

* * *

"Agh! Agh! Aagh!" Gamaz yelped in pain. His grip on Rasaad's ninjato loosened a little and Rasaad was able to pry the sword loose from Gamaz's hands.

* * *

Gamaz quickly recovered and charged at Rasaad in an attempt to tackle him. Rasaad was about to tell Gamaz to calm down, but as soon as Gamaz got close to Rasaad, they both heard the sound of a sword blade piercing flesh. Gamaz stopped. He and Rasaad looked down and they both saw Rasaad's ninjato inserted in Gamaz's stomach. When Gamaz charged at Rasaad, Rasaad had his sword lowered but pointed at Gamaz's even though Rasaad had no intention of using the sword against his own brother. Gamaz slowly looked up at Rasaad's face with a faint smile and slowly fell back.

* * *

"Gamaz!" Rasaad exclaimed, quickly getting down to his knees, holding Gamaz's head up with his left hand, cradling his torso as if he is Rasaad's child.

* * *

"Why...? Why, Gamaz...?" Rasaad broke into tears, and for once, Gamaz didn't look at his brother with contempt or anger, instead, he looked at his brother sympathetically as his life quickly faded.

* * *

"I am... sorry... brother... but as the silver moon... waxes and wanes, so too does life. I take some solace... in the fact that I die... at your hand..." Gamaz said weakly then exhaled his final breath and immediately his body became limp and lifeless.

* * *

Rasaad quietly sobbed as he cradled his brother in his arms, even as the sun rose over the horizon, illuminating the land, including Rasaad holding his deceased brother. Ralis gently approached Rasaad.

* * *

"Rasaad, I am terribly sorry that it had to come to this." Ralis tried consoling Rasaad.

* * *

Rasaad lived for the past few years believing his brother had been killed in Amn's capital city. Reuniting with his brother like this is no doubt very heartbreaking. Rasaad looked up at Ralis, seeing the sun shining in his eyes.

* * *

"Thank you, Ralis. All this time I thought my brother was dead. What misfortune brought us together again, only to prove he was lost to me?" Rasaad asked him.

* * *

"Maybe this is a test of your faith." Ralis guessed.

* * *

Rasaad turned his attention to the rising sun.

* * *

""The full moon shines brighter because we have longed for its light in the dark"." Rasaad said, reciting a saying said during his tutelage with his fellow Sun Soul monks.

* * *

He looked down at Gamaz's lifeless face. "Thank you, brother, for reminding me of the solace found in the teachings of Selûne." Rasaad smiled at him as a tear fell from his left eye down to Gamaz's cheek right cheek.

* * *

After Rasaad said his goodbye to his brother, they left the Dark Moon temple and took a long walk back to Baldur's Gate with his companions.


	9. Poisoned & Hunted

3 1/2 days later, after resting at the Friendly Arm Inn, Ralis and his party returned to Baldur's Gate and also returned to Elfsong Tavern, their "base of operations" in the city. Along the way back to Baldur's Gate, Ajantis just recently noticed that Viconia is a drow, and he questioned Ralis about having a drow with him, telling him that having an evil aligned half orc is one thing, but a drow is beyond unacceptable. It took a lot of reasoning to Ajantis for Ralis to keep Viconia around. Eventually Ajantis agreed not to kick Viconia out of the party, or worse, kill her, but he warned Ralis that if she tries to slay anyone for the Spider Queen, he will attack her, and Ralis told him that she doesn't worship Lolth anymore, which surprised Ajantis, but he didn't tell him that she worships Shar. That's something best kept secret so that Ajantis won't feel the urge to attack her. It is evening by the time they returned to Baldur's Gate, and Rolfe, the bartender immediately noticed Ralis and his party come in.

* * *

"Oh, you're back!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Yep. We took a long trip to the Cloudpeak Mountains and we're back." Ralis told Rolfe, taking a seat at the bar with Viconia, Imoen, Rasaad and Neera. Ajantis, Viconia, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc and Dynaheir had to sit at a table nearby.

* * *

Viconia hated wearing her mask, but Ralis and the others can't risk her identity as a drow slipping out in public. The Flaming Fist will arrest and hang her. At that moment, Alyth returned from upstairs and joined Rolfe behind the bar.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect you all to come back." Alyth said to Ralis and the others.

* * *

"To be honest, I like Elfsong Tavern." Ralis told her.

* * *

"That's good to hear. What can I get you?" Alyth asked.

* * *

Ralis and Rasaad asked for a glass of water and a sandwich. Neera, Imoen and Viconia didn't order anything. Then after Rasaad and Ralis got their drinks, she and Rolfe left the bar to ask everyone sitting around the room what they want to eat, and/or drink. Ralis grabbed his cup and drank half of it. Rasaad only looked down at the water in his cup.

* * *

"Ralis, have you ever stopped to contemplate the moonlight reflected on water?" Rasaad asked him.

* * *

Ralis shrugged.

* * *

"Not often, but it's a beautiful sight, I admit." He replied.

* * *

Rasaad nodded. "Beautiful indeed, and illuminating in more ways than one. What we see as moonlight first came from the sun. From the moon it reflects again off the water before it reaches us." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Oh boy, here comes the philosophy talk." Imoen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"So... that means everything is connected by light." Ralis guessed.

* * *

Rasaad smiled at him. "I knew you would understand. Light connects us all, eventually."

* * *

"Obviously not all of us..." Viconia chimed in.

* * *

Rasaad looked over at Viconia sitting to his left. "No, no, of course not. Those who dwell in the Underdark are deprived of both sunlight and moonlight. Darkness is a void, the absence of warmth, understanding, love, and humanity." After Rasaad told Viconia this, she shot a look at him, glaring under sad opera mask.

* * *

""Humanity"? You rivvil are so arrogant!" Viconia exclaimed.

* * *

"Uh, Viconia, Rasaad is not the arrogant type." Ralis said to Viconia.

* * *

"I was simply..." Viconia shook her head. "Never mind. I have more important matters to contemplate." Viconia muttered.

* * *

Ralis put some thought into why Viconia said humans are arrogant. The answer came to him. She thought when Rasaad said "humanity", she thought he meant drow lack the nature of humans. Humans are widespread throughout Toril. Some demihuman races like elves, halfings, dwarves and such sometimes look at humanity with jealousy because humans are famous for their diversity and ambition even though they lack special attributes like infravision or the ability to see things in darkness. Even though humans have a short lifespan compared to other species, Ralis is proud of being what he is, a human, he does not wish to be anything else, but he does not want to come off as arrogant to anyone.

* * *

"... Viconia has a point about us humans being arrogant. Don't you think so, Rasaad?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Yes, I agree that we are all afflicted with this flaw to some degree. As for her embrace of Shar, I will never submit to the void." Rasaad replied.

* * *

Viconia smiled under her mask at Rasaad. "Oh, but you should, moon-child. Moon illuminates the darkness, correct? You can begin by submitting to one who can instruct you in the truth that lies in darkness." She said.

* * *

"I halfheartedly agree with her, Rasaad. Didn't you tell me once that the moon reveals the truth hidden in darkness?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Rasaad's eyes widened. He never thought it could mean accepting the ways of Shar, an idea he has rejected for so long. "I... I think it is time for my meditiations. I will be in my room." Rasaad climbed off his chair and headed upstairs to his hotel room.

* * *

"My, my, but that one flusters easily." Viconia softly teased Rasaad as he climbed upstairs.

* * *

"Do you love teasing people?" Neera asked Viconia.

* * *

"Only the naive, flustered ones." Viconia replied, grinning under her mask.

* * *

At that moment, Alyth returned to the bar and said: "Why does your friend wear that mask?" Ralis didn't not expect Alyth to ask why Viconia wears that thing.

* * *

"Uh... Because her face is burned. The mask is enchanted, has healing properties in it, so she has to keep it on." Ralis told Alyth.

* * *

_That was a perfect lie_, he congratulated himself.

* * *

"Oh. Anyway, have you heard the news?"

* * *

"News? What news?" Ralis grew curious.

* * *

"Have you heard of Dabron Sashenstar? The leader within House Sashenstar and owns the Merchant's League?" Alyth asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis let the name roll around in his mind but it didn't sound familiar. He shook his head at Alyth.

* * *

"What about him?" He asked her.

* * *

"Just recently, some of his friends who are merchants returned from Cloakwood Forest and they had some bad news for him. His brother, Aldeth Sashenstar has been murdered." Alyth broke the news to him.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. Aldeth, the man who originally owned the bastard sword Kondar... His body has been discovered!

* * *

"What happened to the poor sod?" Imoen asked Alyth.

* * *

"No one knows who killed Aldeth or why. Dabron started to wonder why his brother and his guards haven't returned from their hunting trip in Cloakwood, so he sent a group of merchants to Cloakwood a couple days before you returned. They came back to Baldur's Gate with his body and had his funeral this afternoon, but there's one thing that really gotten Dabron more angry. The family's treasured bastard sword, Kondar, is no longer in Aldeth's posession. Dabron believes whoever has stolen Kondar must be Aldeth's murderer." Alyth told Ralis and his party.

* * *

Ralis's heart sank. HE killed Aldeth because Aldeth attacked him for taking sides with the druids in Cloakwood, and HE stole the Sashenstar family's sword!

* * *

"S-S-So what does this mean?" Khalid asked Alyth.

* * *

"It means that Dabron and some of his fellow merchants are on a manhunt in Baldur's Gate. Dabron is determined to find the man or woman who killed his brother and stolen the family sword." Alyth replied.

* * *

Ralis's heart sank even more. He's in deep trouble. Imoen noticed that Ralis's face is getting pale.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ralis? You look like you swallowed a frog..." Imoen said to Ralis, patting his back.

* * *

"I'm fine, I just feel lightheaded. I need to go to my hotel room." Ralis slowly stood up and headed upstairs.

* * *

He undressed out of his armor and laid in bed. This is not good. The man he killed back in Cloakwood was no common hunter... He is the brother of a merchant prince! And now Dabron will come searching for Ralis even though he only knows the person who killed Aldeth would likely have the Kondar sword in his posession.

* * *

"Damn it, what have I gotten myself into...?" Ralis muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Little did he know that he is in deeper trouble than he will soon realize.

* * *

Ralis woke up around 8:57 p.m. because he had a nightmare about Dabron finding him and gutting him like a tuna fish.

* * *

"Damn it... Why am I a bad luck magnet...?" Ralis muttered to himself with his right hand covering his eyes.

* * *

When he climbed out of bed, he noticed a piece of paper laying on top of the bed sheets. Curious, Ralis grabbed the fold of paper, unfolded it and it turned out to be a letter from an anonymous person.

* * *

"_Come to The Wide as soon as possible. I have urgent news to warn you about_."

* * *

Ralis frowned. He didn't like the sound of this, but he decided it's best to see who this mysterious individual wants. Later, Ralis came walking downstairs after dressing into his armor and discovered Imoen, Neera, Khalid and Jaheira couldn't sleep either and were chatting with Alyth.

* * *

"Ralis! You're up early." Neera greeted him.

* * *

"Yeah, I can't sleep." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Aww, what's the matter, need your pandaloons pressed?" Jaheira asked him.

* * *

Ralis chuckled, shaking his head in denial. "No, I need to get to the market square." Ralis replied.

* * *

Alyth lifted one eyebrow in concern. "The market square? But the market isn't open tonight."

* * *

"I know, but... something has come to my attention, and I need to investigate." Ralis said slowly.

* * *

"W-Well, if you're leaving the inn, we should come with you." Khalid said.

* * *

"That's exactly what I wanted you guys to do. Come on, let's go." Ralis said.

* * *

"Oh, gee, I wish I could, but I gotta be... somewhere else." Imoen said. Ralis sighed.

* * *

"All right then." Ralis said. He and Neera, Khalid and Jaheira left the inn, heading for the market square which is somewhere close to the center area of Baldur's Gate, near the residential areas.

* * *

Imoen left to the Thieves Guild and tell Alatos that she's ready for her first part time job for the Thieves Guild, helping 3 associates steal 3 ingredients from the daughters of a mage known as Shandolar.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ralis, Neera, Khalid and Jaheira where walking through the residential areas heading for The Wide. Every house around them had lights off. Everyone is asleep. The only lights that are on in the area are the street lamps. A minute later, Ralis saw a male dwarf coming their way. The dwarf was about to pass by them... until he saw Neera. His eyes widened in surprise, then he scowled at her and pulled out a sharp dagger, pointing it straight at her as he shouted:

* * *

"_YOU!_ I found you, you thieving little gragdok! Thought you could get away, eh? Well, Meklin isn't one to be taken so easily! Hand over me money, Neera."

* * *

"Oh dear! Meklin! So good to see you." Neera feigned surprise, grinning nervously. "I see you weren't hindered by any of my misdirection spells... that were cast purely as a practical joke."

* * *

"Spells?! _YE SLIPPED A __POT ON ME HEAD, AND BANGED IT UNTIL I WAS KNOCKED OUT, YE DAFT WOMAN!_" Meklin screamed at the top of his lungs!

* * *

Ralis, Khalid and Jaheira looked around nervously, scratching their heads. Meklin is yelling loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood!

* * *

"Enough talk! I want the money you stole or I'll take it our of your soft elven hide!" Meklin shouted uncontrollably, drops of spit spewing out of his mouth and saliva leaking from the edges of his mouth onto his beard as if he's like a rabid pitbull dog.

* * *

"Half elven! And I have no idea what money you're talking about." Neera protested. She paused then frowned her mouth as if she remembered that she did take some coins. "I may have taken a few coins for the road, but I hardly think that's worth chasing after me." She added.

* * *

Meklin inched closer to Neera, still pointing his dagger at her. "It was over 200 pieces of gold! You knocked me out and fled into the night, telling me some fairy tales about fleeing ornery wizards to get me to lower my guard. What have you told _these_ characters? A dragon ate your pops? Feh! Gimme my gold, or this dagger is goin' into your ribs!"

* * *

Neera sighed. "Meklin, this is getting out of hand. I didn't want to take your money, but I was in dire straits! If you didn't look so peaceful in your sleep, I would have woken you up to come with me."

* * *

"Wait! You took his money and fled into the night?" Ralis questioned Neera.

* * *

"I was going to pay him back! Eventually! At some point! In the future... If I could find him..." Neera declared, enthusiasm dropping with each sentence when she looked into Ralis's serious eyes.

* * *

"I think you owe this man some money, Neera. If you still have it, give it to him." Ralis said with seriousness in his voice.

* * *

Neera smiled at him, acting a little playful and cheerful to dispel his serious demeanor.

* * *

"Come now, it was just a little gold. What's money between friends?... Chums?... Aquaintances?" Neera asked him, gradually speaking more sheepishly when she never got a reply from Ralis with each question. He simply crossed his arms.

* * *

"Yes, well, if I had the money, I would pay him, but clearly I don't! Look at my clothes! Ragged, filthy, peasant-esque... I spent that money on essentials, and essentials aren't cheap. The money is gone!" Neera said.

* * *

Ralis checked her clothes out for a few seconds. He never fully noticed how dirty Neera's clothing is, but he reminded himself that underneath those dirty layers of fabric is a beautiful, soft, half elven body that he might one day see and touch if Neera officially decides to enter a relationship with him. Looking at her exposed midriff is enough to get him imagining how Neera would look without wearing those dirty clothes. He then turned his attention to Meklin.

* * *

"It's true, Meklin. Look at her filthy visage and tell me she doesn't have any coin upon her." Ralis said.

* * *

"She could be working as a scullery maid in a goblin pit for all I care!" Meklin spat harshly. "If I don't get my money right now, I'll carve you up! I'm sure I can find a buyer for some elven ears, even if it is a mere pittance!"

* * *

Ralis had an idea. His salary from helping Alyth do chores at the tavern! He could use some of his money to help Neera out.

* * *

"What if I pay off her debt?" Ralis asked Meklin.

* * *

Meklin glared at Ralis as if he asked a stupid question. "I don't care who gives me the money, I just want it back! All 200 gold! Pay up, or she'll be on her way to... that place! Wherever it is that blasted elves go to when they've been eviscerated!"

* * *

Ralis didn't like Meklin's short tempered attitude. All this yelling for 200 gold? Wow. He dug into his money bag, grabbed 200 gold and gave it to Meklin.

* * *

"Take it and go." Ralis said.

* * *

Meklin counted the coins. He appeared satisfied. "Hmmmf. It's been a pleasure to see you again, Neera. I'll take my leave of you now. And if I catch you sniffing around me ever again, I'll cut out your wee black heart." Meklin said to Neera before leaving.

* * *

Ralis then glared at Neera. "Neera! Have you lost your mind back at High Forest or something?!" Ralis scolded her, yelling almost as loudly as Meklin did.

* * *

Neera gave him the sad puppy dog eyes. "I am very, very, very, very, very sorry about what just happened! I didn't want to steal from Meklin, I just had no other choice. I wish things had just turned out differently."

* * *

"Water under the bridge. The important thing is to learn from your mistakes and not to repeat them." Ralis told her.

* * *

Neera smiled approvingly at him. "I'm glad you see it my way. Now, if we run into a stocky dwarf by the name of Orthan with a burn on his forehead, just pretend I'm a deaf mute and you found me in a ditch." Neera instructed Ralis.

* * *

"Neera!" Ralis narrowed his eyes in disapproval at her.

* * *

"Kidding!" Neera grinned playfully.

* * *

After that, Ralis, Neera, Khalid and Jaheira continued to look for the marketplace known as The Wide.

* * *

"Neera and Ralis make a great couple, don't you agree, Khalid?" Jaheria said.

* * *

"Yes, dear. Ralis always seems to look out for her well being." He agreed.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Ralis, Neera, Khalid and Jaheira found themselves at the western edge of The Wide, but not a soul is around- unsurprising, since the markets aren't open at night. They heard some people in a nearby tavern talking and laughing and music playing, but other than that, no one is here. Ralis placed his hands on his hips.

* * *

"Great. We've been sent on a wild goose chase. Let's get out of here." Ralis sighed.

* * *

Before Ralis could take one step, someone nearby called out saying:

* * *

"You're finally here. I'm over here."

* * *

Ralis turned around.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Ralis asked the person standing by a blue and white colored tent in the shadows.

* * *

"Please, let me speak, before you attack." The figure pleaded.

* * *

Ralis was about to draw out Albruin, but he decided not to pull Albruin out of its scabbard.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

The person stepped out of the shadows provided by the blue and white colored tent and Ralis recognized him as the guy who was with Marek before he left Baldur's Gate to help Rasaad with the Dark Moon monks.

* * *

"I am Lothander, partner of the assassin Marek. I do not wish you harm." Lothander reasoned.

* * *

"... Speak, and make it quick." Ralis said.

* * *

"I have bad news for you. My partner, Marek, has poisoned you. He injected a slow acting magical poison into your water this evening. You have about 3 days to live. Common priest spells won't help you. Only one thing can and that's the antidote. I can help you find it, if you help me first." Lothander told him.

* * *

Ralis realized that the water he drank before was somehow tainted by poison beforehand by Marek. Feeling vindictive, Ralis pressed his left arm on Lothander's neck, backing him up towards the wall of a building and pinning him against the wall, applying pressure to his neck.

* * *

"Why don't I just kill you and take the antidote myself?" Ralis asked, his expression darkening with anger.

* * *

Lothander gagged and choked. Ralis eased the pressure on Lothander's neck so he can speak.

* * *

"*Hack!* Do you take me for an idiot? I don't have the antidote. I only know where it can be found."

* * *

Ralis thought over Lothander's words. If what he says is true, then turning down his help would be foolish.

* * *

"... Okay, we'll help you." Ralis put down his left arm, freeing Lothander's neck.

* * *

Lothander took a couple gasps of air, then said: "My own problem is this: I don't work for the Iron Throne because I wish to, but because I have been forced. I have been enspelled with a geas. If I do not obey everything that Marek orders of me, the spell will take effect and it will kill me. I need a way to rid myself of the spell. I know of a diviner at the market square who may have the answers I seek, but I don't have the money to pay him. Will you help me?"

* * *

"Yes, take us to the diviner." Ralis agreed.

* * *

Lothander nodded and led Ralis, Neera, Khalid and Jaheira back to the blue and white colored tent. "Step in here to the diviner's tent." Lothander instructed.

* * *

Ralis nodded and entered inside. He found a middle aged man sitting in a chair reading a book. "You're the diviner? I need to know something important." Ralis said to him.

* * *

"Ah, you seek knowledge? Knowledge, used wisely, is the most effective tool. It will cost you 50 gold for the answers to your questions no matter how small. Will you pay, or will you leave?"

* * *

"Here's the money, but you better not be a phony." Ralis warned him.

* * *

"I am for real. Now what is it that you wish to know?" The diviner asked.

* * *

"Who had the ability to release Lothander of his geas?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Only the high priestess Jalantha Mistmyr of Umberlee has the power to remove Lothander's geas. She can be found at the Water Ocean's House. It is difficult to see whether or not she will help you." The diviner said.

* * *

"Thanks, that's all I need to know." Ralis said before leaving.

* * *

"Even if you wanted to know more, I can't tell you anymore." The diviner said.

* * *

Ralis looked back at him for a few seconds then stepped out.

* * *

"Show some backbone, will you? You're a pitiful man." Jaheira berated the depressed Lothander.

* * *

"My life is in shambles... I don't know if I'll ever make a legit life if I live through this..." Lothander moaned sadly.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis emerged from the tent. "I got the information." Ralis told Lothander.

* * *

"I've heard everything. You should go to the Water Queen's House., located at the docks. It's also known as the temple of Umberlee. I'll be at the Blade and Stars Inn. Meet me there when you've found a way to reverse the geas." Lothander said.

* * *

"Okay. Let's get going." Ralis said, and they left the empty marketplace.

* * *

On the way to the docks to find the Water Queen's House, Ralis, Neera, Khalid and Jaheira passed by two Flaming Fist mercs who are taking a break on their patrol. They were talking about how Dabron Sashenstar and a few fighter and rogue class merchants are on a manhunt in Baldur's Gate for Aldeth's killer. Overhearing that conversation sent chills running up Ralis's spine. Does Dabron know Ralis' face? Has he seen him before?

* * *

"Uh, guys, I think we should head back to Elfsong for now." Ralis said.

* * *

"Why? All we have to do is go to Umberlee's temple and ask this Jalantha Mistmyr to help Lothander." Jaheira urged Ralis.

* * *

"I know that, but what if we run into someone we don't want to run into along the way there? It's best we hide somewhere and lay low for a while. Besides, I don't believe Lothander anyway. What if I'm not poisoned right now and this is all a trap to get me poisoned?" Ralis told her.

* * *

"Fine, you have a point." Jaheira gave in.

* * *

"S-S-So for now we head back to Elfsong?" Khalid asked Ralis for clarification of the new plan.

* * *

"Tomorrow we'll head over to Umberlee's temple." Ralis said.

* * *

At that, Ralis and the others changed course and headed back to Elfsong Tavern in an attempt to hide from vengeful merchants and Dabron Sashenstar himself.

* * *

The next morning, Ralis ate scrambled eggs, toast with grape jelly, bacon and pancakes with his entire party.

* * *

"... So, Imoen, how did your job go?" Ralis asked her, wanting to start a conversation.

* * *

"Not good..." She said sullenly.

* * *

"How so?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"... After I stole the ingredients and came back to Alatos in the Thieves Guild, he introduced me to a guy named Resar in a private room and left us there because he said he would tell me my next job. But he only left me with Resar so he would kill me so I won't tell anyone who wants to know who stole Shandolar's ingredients. I kiled Resar and snuck out of the guild... All in all, it was fun!" Imoen said.

* * *

Ralis smiled and continued eating. At least she's alive. He enjoyed the pancakes with strawberry syrup- he was eating to his heart's content... until he had a strange feeling in his stomach. It felt like indigestion at first, next it felt like something else.

* * *

"Ralis? You alright? You're looking a little green." Imoen asked her stepbrother in concern.

* * *

"I... I don't..." Ralis gasped, feeling queasy.

* * *

Suddenly his body temperature rose above normal. He panted twice, then to everyone's suprise, Ralis violently vomited on the floor!

* * *

"Ohhh!" The clientele groaned in disgust.

* * *

"Ugghh..." Ralis groaned, sickened by the odor of his partially digested breakfast on the floor and also the sour taste of stomach bile on his tongue. He then felt lightheaded.

* * *

"Are you all right, Ralis?" Alyth asked Ralis in concern.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Rasaad asked Ralis.

* * *

"You should go see a healer..." Ajantis suggested.

* * *

Ralis then realized that Lothander is telling the truth. Marek really did poison him!

* * *

He looked up at Alyth and asked her: "Where's the bathroom...?"

* * *

"It's... upstairs..." Alyth slowly said.

* * *

Ralis got up out of his chair and ran upstairs. Rolfe came out with a mop and an bucket of soap and water to clean up the mess Ralis made.

* * *

6 seconds after Ralis ran upstairs, Dabron Sashenstar himself and two fighter class merchants each armed with a longsword and meduim sized shield came inside Elfsong Tavern, searching for the person who killed Aldeth and stole Kondar. Everyone in the tavern fell silent staring at him as soon as he came in. Dabron slowly looked around, trying to see who has the family sword in their posession.

* * *

"Check them. See if they have it." Dabron instructed his merchant friends.

* * *

The two merchants proceeded to check the weapons of every person in the tavern for confirmation if they are the person they are hunting for. Dabron is a 6 feet tall Tethyrian native human with dusky tanned skin with jet black hair that he keeps in long braids.

"Good morning, everyone. I apologize for the intrusion, but I need to make sure there isn't a murderer in our midst." Dabron apologetically declared to everyone in the tavern as his merchants checked their swords.

* * *

"As you may have already heard, my brother, Aldeth, has been brutally murdered in Cloakwood. Now, I doubt that the savages of the forests are behind this deed..." Dabron went on.

* * *

Jaheira clenched her fists in rage. How dare he call the druids savages?

* * *

"... I have reasons to suspect that the perpetrator lives among us. I also have reasons to believe the perpetrator is somewhere in Baldur's Gate. My friends, I ask you all to be my eyes and ears. Help me and the Merchant's League learn the identity of this barbaric murderer and bring him or her to justice!" Dabron declared, unsheathing his longsword called Grayflame and raising it high in towards the ceiling, the fire on the sword's blade burning brightly.

* * *

Then he slowly brought the burning sword down in front if his scowling face. "I swear that when I find the murderer, I will smite him or her in the name of all that is right and just." He said.

* * *

Imoen looked over at Viconia to make sure she is wearing her mask. If they discover she's a drow, they'll blame her for Aldeth's death and execute her for sure. Fortunately no one noticed or even questioned the woman who is secretly a drow wearing an opera mask. At that moment, the two merchants returned to Dabron. One of them whispered into his right ear, telling him no one here has Kondar. Dabron sheathed Grayflame back into its scabbard.

* * *

"Pardon me, I must take my leave. Thank you for your cooperation, and have a blessed day." Dabron said courteously to the clientele before stepping out with his merchant friends.

* * *

8 seconds after Dabron left, Ralis came back from cleaning himself in the bathroom. He's feeling a little more healthier now, but still has an uneasy feeling in his stomach, though. He looked around and noticed an air of uneasiness.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Ralis asked his party.

* * *

"Dabron Sashenstar came here. He left a few seconds ago." Dynaheir told Ralis.

* * *

He gasped. He dodged an arrow there! If he hadn't went to the bathroom, Dabron would have discovered him for sure!

* * *

"What should we do, fearless leader? You look a little... pale." Jaheira asked Ralis.

* * *

He collected his thoughts first before speaking.

* * *

"First, we need to go to the Water Queen's Temple. Minsc, Dynaheir, Ajantis, come with me." Ralis said, and they left Elfsong Tavern.

* * *

It took Ralis, Minsc, Dynaheir and Ajantis 4 minutes to get to the Water Temple at the docks. The warehouse workers were in a panic because a basilisk somehow got loose in one of the warehouses. But fortunately no one has been turned into stone, and there are mercenaries who have protection of petrification scrolls coming to slay the basilisk. Ralis dreaded the idea of facing a basilisk- they are very dangerous creatures to fight if you do not have a protection of petrification scroll with you. Fortunately some other mercenary is coming to clean up the mess instead of him. Ralis is more concerned about neutralizing the poison in his body. They eventually found the Water Queen's temple and entered it. Inside, the temple is mostly water. There are walkways, but you have to watch your step or you'll find yourself swimming in water. One of the priestesses, a brown haired woman with hazel eyes approached them.

* * *

"For what purpose do you visit The Bitch Queen?" She asked them.

* * *

Ralis kept a serious face, trying not to laugh. He had no idea that Umberlee also goes by that name.

* * *

"We wish to speak with High Priestess Jalantha Mystmyr." Ralis told the priestess.

* * *

"The High Priestess does not have time to see commoners. Why should I allow you to waste her time?"

* * *

Ralis didn't want to explain his reasons to a lowly priestess.

* * *

"How about I donate 50 gold to you, and you make an appointment for me?" Ralis bribed the priestess, giving her the gold.

* * *

The priestess's stern expression berely changed when she obtained the goal. "That offer is adequate. Wait here and I will return with the High Priestess." She told Ralis and walked down the pathways to a room far northeast from where Ralis and the others stood.

* * *

A minute later, the priestess returned with the High Priestess. She's a tall, slender, blonde haired woman with piercing blue eyes, blue as the water in the temple. Ralis would have found Jalantha Mistmyr to be an attractive woman if she just smiled once instead of looking grumpy as if someone urinated in her cereal.

* * *

"I am Jalantha Mistmyr. Why have you come here?" She questioned Ralis.

* * *

"We have need of your powers. A friend of mine is cursed with a geas spell. We humbly ask that you remove it." Ralis replied politely.

* * *

Jalantha raised her eyebrows in minor amusement. No one has ever come to the temple to ask for help. "I do not offer the power of my goddess to anyone. If you truly wish this, you will first have to do a favor for Umberlee." She said.

* * *

"What should we do?" Ralis aksed her.

* * *

"The favor I ask of you is a simple one. The holy day Storm Call approaches. It will be the first time I have overseen this ceremony. To ensure that my first ceremony is flawless, I need an item of power. It is called the Book of Wisdom, and it is posessed by the clergy of Tymorra at the Temple of Tymorra, called the Lady's Hall by those who venerate the frivolous goddess. If you can get this book for me, I will do what you ask. What is your decision?" Jalantha asked Ralis.

* * *

"I'll help you, there's no other option." Ralis replied.

* * *

"It doesn't matter to me how you get the book. Once you have it, come to the temple and meet with me." Jalantha instructed.

* * *

Ralis bowed respectfully at ther even though he has no love towards chaotic evil gods or goddesses or their servants, and he and his party left.

* * *

Ralis stepped outside the temple, looking out at the docks, warehouses and boats. He still felt a little sick, but he knew it will get worse soon.

* * *

"Come, Ralis, we need to get this done so you can be healthy." Minsc urged Ralis.

* * *

Before he could reply to Minsc, he heard someone nearby exclaim:

* * *

"There he is! He's the one!"

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened and he turned around to see two men who are merchants armed with a longsword and shield slowly advancing towards him, Minsc, Dynaheir and Ajantis. Two of Dabron's followers found him! One of the merchants pointed at Kondar sheathed to his waist.

* * *

"He has Kondar! He's the one who killed Dabron's brother! Get him!" The other merchant angrily exclaimed and they charged at Ralis!

* * *

"Wait!" He exclaimed. The merchants didn't listen, so he dodged away before the merchants could cut him down. Ralis didn't even bother trying to draw his weapons. He didn't want another incident like what happened to Marl.

* * *

"I don't want to fight!" Ralis told them.

* * *

"You should have thought of that before you murdered the brother of a merchant prince!" One of the angry merchants yelled before attmepting to drive his sword into Ralis's heart.

* * *

Ralis dodged out of the way and barely dodged the other merchant's attack.

* * *

"Run! don't fight them, run!" Ajantis yelled.

* * *

"Ahhh damn it!" Ralis cursed and ran for the pier with the two merchants in pursuit.

* * *

He ran down the pier, pushing his way past sailors carrying crates to their ship up ahead.

* * *

"Hey!"

* * *

"Watch it!"

* * *

"Look out!" The sailors yelled as Ralis ran past them, including the pursuing merchants.

* * *

He made his way towards the ship, running up the walkway onto the ship's deck, scaring the sailors and the captain, especially when two armed merchants came on deck after Ralis.

* * *

"Die, dog!" One of the merchants jumped at Ralis.

* * *

"Aah!" Ralis rolled out of the way and the merchant's sword instead cut into the railing of the ship's deck.

* * *

The merchant pulled is sword out of the wood it cut into and pursued his target. Ralis ran around the deck trying to keep his distance from the hostile merchants. The sailors scrambled around shouting in confusion and fear as they watched Ralis get chased by angry merchants.

* * *

"Stand still and die like the dog you are!" The second merchant yelled trying to drive his sword into Ralis's back.

* * *

Ralis jumped up and grabbed one of the ropes that is attatched to the crow's nest high above the ship, narrowly dodging the hostile merchant! He grabbed his dirk and began cutting the rope, hoping to swing to safety, but as soon as the rope was cut, Ralis had himself swinging in circles above the ship's deck, hanging on to the rope for dear life!

* * *

"Whoaaahh!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

"What is that fool doing?!" The captain of the ship exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis let go of the rope at the right moment and landed on the part of the ship where the ship's steering wheel is. All the sailors, the captain, and the angry merchants looked up at Ralis. Ralis had an idea of how to escape without harming anyone. He casted the Horror spell on the merchants, but the spell ended up affecting the sailors and the captain as well. Then, the sailors, captain and the two angry merchants jumped off the ship into the water under the influence of the spell believing that the ship is sinking into the ocean.

* * *

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" The captain yelled among the shouts of the frightened sailors who were jumping ship to swim, then he jumped off too. Ralis is safe... For now.

* * *

Soon the Horror spell will wear off and the merchants will come after him again, so Ralis left the ship, reunited with Minsc, Dynaheir and Ajantis and headed over to Twin Songs temple district, where the temple of Tymora is.

* * *

An hour later, Ralis, Minsc, Dynaheir and Ajantis reached the Twin Songs temple district, where there are temples for almost every well known god and goddes in these realms, like Gond, Bane and Tymora. Ralis was hoping to find a good shop that sells armor, because he has worn his splint armor for some time and the metal is beginning to show some wear and tear, thanks to the tainted iron it is made out of. As Ralis nad the others walked between the High House of Wonders, they met a chubby human man named Dun.

* * *

"Hello there. I'm Dun, ex merchant at your service. How may I be of assistance?" Dun shook Ralis's hand.

* * *

"I'm looking for the temple dedicated to Tymora." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Oh, it's not far from here. You'll see it as soon as you pass these buildings here." Dun replied with a modest smile.

* * *

"And do you know a good shop here? I need some new armor." Ralis added.

* * *

"There are no good shops here in this city." He shook his head.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ralis couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Nope. None. Don't even think about it. Especially ones run by the Seven Suns or the Merchants' League."

* * *

"What's wrong with them?" Ralis asked. Dun sighed, scratching his beard.

* * *

"I used to gamble with those fellows but something's not right. I'm in debt with them up to my ears, but nothing's happening. No big guys with clubs knocking on my door in the middle of the night, no poison in my ale, nothing. It's like they've forgotten the whole thing. I saw my old buddy Al in the street the other day, looked him right in the eye, and he didn't even cuff me about the ears. Just started liiking real nervous like he had forgotten his best friend's name at a party or something. Strange, I tell you." Dun said ominously.

* * *

"That is strange." Ralis agreed.

* * *

"Indeed." Dynaheir agreed as well.

* * *

"Well, I shouldn't keep you too long. Nice talking to you." Dun said.

* * *

"Nice talking to you too." Ralis shoo his hands and they parted ways.

* * *

They soon found Tymora's temple and entered inside. In the temple, they were greeted by a man known as Chanthalas Ulbright.

* * *

"Welcome! Luck has seen fit to drop you in the lap of the Lady, and she shall take good care of you indeed." He greeted Ralis.

* * *

"I hope she can, because I'm in dire straits. I need a book known as the Book of Wisdom. Please, I will do anything if you'd only give it to us." Ralis pleaded.

* * *

Ulbright frowned in concern. What would a commoner want with such a holy book?

* * *

"The Book of Wisdom is a very holy book. Why should I give it to the likes of you?" He asked.

* * *

Ralis dug into his money bag and pulled out 500 gold. "Here, we'll pay you for it. Please, I really need it." Ralis said.

* * *

Ulbright gladly took the money and revealed the book. "If you are willing to pay such large sums of money, then you must be in dire need. Here, take the book." He handed the book to Ralis.

* * *

"Thank you, kind sir. Thank you very much." Ralis thanked Ulbright and left. Minsc, Dynaheir and Ajantis followed.

* * *

They returned to the Water Queen's temple after an hour of walking back to the docks from the Twin Songs district.

* * *

"So, you've returned with the Book of Wisdom. Let me see it." Jalantha said when she saw the book in Ralis's hands.

* * *

"Here you are. Now, the cure to the geas." Ralis said as he handed her the book.

* * *

Jalantha took the book. "Good. Take this. An incantation upon this scroll will dispel the geas upon your friend." Jalantha said, handing Ralis a rolled up scroll. Ralis gave Jalantha a nod and he and his part left the temple for good.

* * *

They went to the Blade and Stars Inn and reunited with Lothander on the 2nd floor. He was sitting at a lunch table eating chicken legs and chicken wings.

* * *

"We're back." Ralis tapped Lothander's right shoulder.

* * *

He looked up at Ralis. "Oh, you're here. So, how did you fare? Do you have the cure to my geas?" He asked.

* * *

"We have it. Now, where is the antidote to the poison? I'm not feeling so good..." Ralis replied, holding his head because he has a minor headache.

* * *

"All right then, here's my half of the antidote. Marek, my partner, posesses the other half of the antidiote. You'll find him at the Blushing Mermaid inn which is in the northeastern area of the city. I can't help you other than tell you this." Lothander said.

* * *

"It's enough. Here." Ralis gave Lothander the scroll.

* * *

As Ralis, Minsc, Dynaheir and Ajantis headed back downstairs, Lothander opened the scroll, and almost immediately, he felt much better. The geas has been cured. He smiled happily and continued eating his food, but in a more cheerful way.

* * *

"So we go to the Blushing Mermaid, kick Marek's butt and you're cured from the posion, right?" Misc asked Ralis as they walked out the inn.

* * *

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"First, let's go back to Elfsong Tavern. I'm hungry, and I'm betting Alyth and Rolfe are cooking apple pies right now." Ralis added.

* * *

Little did they know that two different merchants who are one of many of Dabron Sashenstar's followers overheard everything Ralis and the others said nearby hiding behind a nearby building.

* * *

"We should go report to Dabron and tell him what we've learned." One of the rogue class merchants said.

* * *

"Yes, let's go." The other agreed, then they left. After eating apple pies back at Elfsong Tavern, Ralis left the tavern to go to the Blushimg Mermaid by himself.

* * *

How hard could it be to take down Marek alone?

* * *

Half an hour later, Ralis reached the northeastern section of Baldur's Gate, finding the Blushing Mermaid by asking citizens for directions. Soon he found the Blushing Mermaid inn, a five story tall hotel. He recognized the building because on the wall near the front door, there's a painting of a mermaid with long green hair. Her cheeks are red as a strawberry, she uses her arms to cover her breasts, and she has her torso twisted away to expose her backside instead of the parts of her breasts her arms can't cover up. Ralis headed for the door and entered. Inside, he looked around at the clientele, looking for Marek. He carefully walked around so that Marek wouldn't recognize him at first. Then suddenly, Ralis head shouting upstairs. A couple people came scrambling downstairs in a panic. Curious, Ralis ran upstairs to see what's going on. Upstairs, on the 5th floor in the game room, where people play card games and such, Ralis saw a man digging into Marek's pockets for something. Ralis gasped. Whoever this man is, he killed Marek before he did! The mystery man soon found what he is after... The other half of the antidote! What would this man want with the antidote?!

* * *

"No!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

The man who killed Marek, Dabron Sashenstar turned around upon hearing Ralis's voice. He put the antidote in his bag and ran for the ladder leading up to the attic.

* * *

"Come back here!" Ralis chased after him.

* * *

Dabron opened a hatch in the attic that took him to the roof of the Blushing Mermaid. He crawled out of the hatch onto the roof, then he moved away from the hatch a few feet, waiting for Ralis to emerge. Ralis joined the Dabron on the roof and the two faced each other in person for the first time, with thundering gray clouds high over their heads.

* * *

"So you're Dabron Sashenstar?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"None other, brigand." Dabron spat.

* * *

""Brigand"? I'm no brigand, I'm an adventurer trying to-" Ralis tried to reason with him.

* * *

"Save it. Why did you do it?"

* * *

"Do what?"

* * *

"Kill my brother. What has he done to you?" Dabron said as thunder rumbled.

* * *

"Nothing." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Just as I thought. You killed him in cold blood, and now you're going to pay for it, scum. I don't know whether to kill you myself, or watch you die slowly from the poison that flows in your veins." Dabron said.

* * *

"It doesn't have to end up like this, Dabron. We can still walk away from this alive." After Ralis said that, it started to rain.

* * *

"You brought this misery on yourself. You killed an innocent man, you steal my family's sword, and now you expect me to give you mercy!?" Dabron reached into his bag and pulled out the antidote in his hand. "Your life is in my hands now. It's my choice of how I end it, just like how you chose to end Aldeth's life." Dabron said.

* * *

"Choose?! I didn't choose to end Aldeth's life! He tried to kill me because I refused to help him kill innocent druids who lived in Cloakwood! He would have killed me if I hadn't killed him! What was I supposed to do? I didn't have a choice!" Ralis cried out in frustration.

* * *

"Everyone has a choice. And you made a poor one." Dabron said as he placed the antidote back in his bag. Then he slowly pulled Grayflame out of its scabbard, its blade burning hot, even in the rain. "I've made my decision now, unfortunately for you. I'll make sure you die a quick and painless death, before the poison takes its permanent hold on you." Dabron said.

* * *

Ralis drew out Kondar and Albruin. "Please... Don't make me do this..." Ralis pleaded.

* * *

"You deal with the cards you dealt, there's no turning back! HAAAA!" Dabron charged at Ralis!

* * *

Ralis blocked Grayflame with both Kondar and Abruin and kicked Dabron in the chest, causing him to stagger back a few feet. The roof of the Blushing Mermaid is a little steep, but not steep enough for Ralis and Dabron to lose their footing and fall off... unless the roof is really wet and slippery. Dabron came at Ralis swinging, Ralis deflected Grayflame with each strike, backing away from Dabron and trying to find good footing at the same time. At some point, when Dabron tried to stab at Ralis's abdomen, Ralis managed to catch Grayflame between his swords and he pushed Grayflame away and came in swinging at Dabron, putting him on the defensive this time. Dabron ducked down, dodging Albruin and tried to slash down at Ralis's legs, but Ralis jumped, barely dodging the firey blade. As soon as his feet landed, Dabron swiped at Ralis's head, and Ralis swiftly ducked down, the blade so close to cutting his head he could hear the raindrops sizzling on the burning blade. Dabron then followed up trying to strike down Ralis while he is still crouched down, but Ralis deflected the strike with Kondar, then reinforced the block with Albruin and tried to stand up. He had no chance of dodging when he saw Dabron's left boot coming up towards his face. Dabron kicked Ralis in the forehead and Ralis's head snapped back and he fell on his back. Reacting instinctively, he rolled down the roof's slope to avoid being impaled by Dabron, then he stood up, trying to collect himself. He now has a pounding headache. He then ran up to the upper part of the roof and Dabron followed. Then their swords started clashing again. Dabron came at Ralis with a few horizontal slashes, and Ralis deflected the slashes with Kondar and Albruin individually.

* * *

"For the last time, I don't want to do this! Stop before we both do something we'll regret!" Ralis shouted.

* * *

"You don't regret killing my brother, do you?! Why should I have any regrets?!" Dabron shouted back, and tried once again to cut Ralis's head off.

* * *

Ralis suddenly lost his footing on the wet roof and fell back in the nick of time and Grayflame soared over his head. Dabron stood over Ralis, preparing to impale Grayflame into his chest, but before he could do so, Ralis kicked Dabron in the nether regions, causing him to double over in pain. Ralis quickly stood up, dropped his swords, knocked Grayflame out of Dabron's hands and started delivering a combo of punches to his face. After the 6th punch, Dabron recovered and blocked the 7th punch with his right arm, jabbed Ralis in the chest, and delivered an uppercut to his chin, causing Ralis to jump a couple feet into the air and land on the hard roof. Dabron traveled down to the other side of the roof to get Grayflame before it falls off the roof. Ralis noticed that only Kondar is within reaching distance of him. He rolled down the other side of the roof, hoping to reach Kondar, or Albruin before Dabron comes back with Grayflame. Fortunately, Ralis grabbed Kondar 3 seconds before Debron returned with Grayflame in his hands. Ralis got up on his feet just in time to deflect a strike from Kondar. Then they kept their swords locked together, pushing against each other. Ralis tried pushing harder and harder, but unfortunately, he started feeling a little more weaker.

* * *

"_What... No... Not now_..." Ralis groaned.

* * *

"The poison is slowly taking effect, isn't it? Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Dabron sneered.

* * *

He headbutted Ralis, causing him to stagger back a few feet, then Dabron was about to do a tornado slash right at Ralis's lungs while he is stunned, but as luck would have it, the wet, slippery slope of the rope caused Ralis to lose his footing once again!

* * *

"Whoa!" Ralis yelled, trying to grab hold of something before he falls off the roof.

* * *

He stopped sliding down with his feet just inches from the edge of the roof. Dabron advanced towards him while Ralis tried his best to get back on his feet and make his boots have solid footing on the roof. Then he grabbed Kondar just in time to block a vertical blow from Dabron's sword! Ralis could feel the heat from Grayflame inches from his forehead. He kicked Dabron in the chest to catch him off guard, then Ralis ran away, searching for Albruin. He found Albruin at the opposite end of the roof and finally caught it. Then he and Dabron continued clashing bladed in the middle of the roof as rain continued pouring and thunder rumbled. Right when Ralis least expected it, Dabron kicked Ralis in the chest so hard, Ralis was knocked off his feet and he dropped his swords. Kondar fell down one end of the roof, and Albruin fell down the other end, they both stopped short at the endges. Dabron towered over Ralis once again as rain dripped off his braided hair.

* * *

"I said I would make it quick and painless." Dabron said coldly.

* * *

This is it. Ralis is finished...! He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the tip of Grayflame's burning blade falling towards his face. As soon as Dabron raised his sword up to begin bringing it down on Ralis's head, lightning immedialtely struck him!

* * *

"_ARRRAAAUUUGGHHH!_" Dabron screamed as he got electrocuted.

* * *

Ralis opened his eyes and saw that lightning saved him! Then Dabron collapsed on top of Ralis unconsious. Ralis pushed him off and stood up on his feet.

* * *

He looked down at Dabron's unconsious body. Still breathing. He dug into his pockets, took Marek's half of the antidote, mixed it with Lothander's and drank it. Much better. Then he went down each end of the roof to pick up Kondar and Albruin. Then he returned back to unconsious Dabron, thinking about what to do with him now that he is knocked out. Returning him to the Merchant's League is not an option. Letting him wake up is a bad idea too. Ralis sighed. There's no other way to do this. He has to ensure Dabron never wakes up.

* * *

"I really hoped it had never come to this..." Ralis muttered sadly. He put Albruin in its scabbard. He decided it would be respectful to end Dabron with his family's sword. Ralis had the blade pointed down at Dabron's chest, then he raised Kondar up high in the air. Ralis stopped and closed his eyes. He really doesn't want to kill Dabron, but what choice does he have? _Why must this happen to me...? Why? _Ralis silently lamented to himself. Just then, a voice echoed in his mind. _Everyone has a choice..._ Ralis gasped in surprise. The memories. The memories came back to him... Marl's death... The death of so many Xvart villagers... He could have found alternatives, but instead, he ended up looking like a monster... With his eyes closed, Ralis could visualize what he really is deep down... A monster...

_No! NO! That's NOT who I am! No! That can't be me! No! No! I don't want to __do this! I'm better than this! No! NOOOO!_

* * *

"_AAAAAH!_" Ralis screamed as he brought the sword down, and the blade... missed Dabron's left rib by 4 inches! Ralis panted heavily. He almost killed Dabron... But he didn't. Instead, he decided to take Dabron to a healer.

* * *

Three hours later, at the Helm Temple, Dabron's wounds have just fully recovered. The first person he saw when he woke up is Ralis.

* * *

"You!" He exclaimed, then he looked around.

* * *

"Where are we?" He asked.

* * *

"At Helm's Temple." Ralis replied.

* * *

"How... How did I get here? Wait... Did you...?"

* * *

"Believe it or not, I did." Ralis said with a nod.

* * *

"Why? After everything you've done...?" Dabron was deeply confused.

* * *

Ralis turned his back on Dabron.

* * *

"Remember what you told me back on the roof?" "... "Everyone has a choice"...?" Ralis asked. Dabron slowly nodded.

* * *

"When I looked down at you while you were unconsious, I evaluated my options. I thought that letting you wake up would be a bad idea because I knew you won't stop until you avenge your brother..." Ralis paused here.

* * *

Dabron stayed silent.

* * *

"Eventually I came down to the only choice that I didn't like but I felt that it was the only one to choose. I... I attempted to stab you with your family's sword..." Ralis said with guilt.

* * *

"What made you stop?" Dabron asked curiously.

* * *

"As I held Kondar above you, I hesitated and memories of... similar mistakes began to come back to me... Memories... That I regret..." Ralis paused there, then tears welled up in his eyes then he dropped down to his knees sobbing. Confused, Dabron came to Ralis's side.

* * *

"_He was right! My heart is of the deepest black! What is wrong with me?!_" Ralis exclaimed between sobs. "_Something is wrong with me and I don't know what it is!_" Ralis wailed.

* * *

Dabron took pity on Ralis. "If your heart truly is of the deepest black, I wouldn't even be here. Its because of you I'm standing here. I understand that you have some issues, but whatever they are, you can resist it. I know you can." Dabron consoled Ralis.

* * *

Ralis looked up at Dabron, his eyes bloodshot red. "To show my gratitude for sparing my life, i'll let you keep Kondar." Dabron said.

* * *

"Are you... serious? I don't deserve this, not me, I-"

* * *

"No, no. I insist, take it. We all need to move on with our lives. We make mistakes, but its important not to dwell on them, but we should never forget them." Dabron said. Ralis stood up and wiped his eyes with his right arm.

* * *

"Thank you, Dabron. Well met, and thank you for the sword." Ralis said.

* * *

"It's me who should be thanking you. You reminded me that when we give in to revenge, we become something monstrous. We should fight that monster no matter what it takes." Dabron smiled.

* * *

Ralis smiled back. "I suppose so. Goodbye." He headed for the exit while Dabron stood there, watching Ralis walk out the door.

* * *

Later, back at the Elfsong Tavern, Ralis told his party about how he resolved the problem with Dabron and how he is finally cured from Marek's poison.

* * *

"That's quite a story how you resolved the problem with Dabron peacefully." Ajantis commended Ralis.

* * *

"As the monks of Sune put it, the sun blows a kiss to the moon, and the moon blows the kiss down to us. On this point my order agrees: The sweetest light is that which we reflect from others." Rasaad said.

* * *

Ralis clearly understood the metaphor. "That's true. By reflecting light from others, we prevent darkness from spreading... Right?" Ralis asked Rasaad for a yes or no.

* * *

"That's correct, Ralis. Just like how you reflected your light to Dabron." Rasaad agreed.

* * *

"Still, I can understand why Dabron wanted to kill me at first. I murdered his brother without thinking... But this man, this Sarevok who murdered my foster father, Gorion, I can tell there's no chance of redemption for him..." Ralis growled.

* * *

"I understand, Ralis. This man Sorrem wished to join the Dark Moon monks, the assassins who pretended to murder my brother. Much as I try to calm my heart, it pounds with rage." Rasaad said in anger as well.

* * *

"I can relate, Rasaad." Ralis said before eating spoon full of sliced pineapples from his bowl.

* * *

Rasaad quickly calmed down. "... In my anger, I forgot that you too are an orphan."

* * *

"Ahem! What am I, chopped liver?" Imoen called to Rasaad.

* * *

"Oh, you too, Imoen. Please, both of you forgive my selfishness." Rasaad apologized to both Ralis and Imoen.

* * *

"No biggie." Imoen shrugged with a cheeful smile.

* * *

"No, Rasaad, you aren't being selfish. You have every right to be angry. What's important is that you do not let that anger change you for the worse." Ralis said.

* * *

Rasaad blinked in surprise. "You... you remind me of a lesson I should never have forgotten, even in my anger. Thank you. You are a better friend than you may realize." Rasaad said.

* * *

"That's what friends are for, right? Reflecting light on each other before one of us falls into the empty void of darkness?" Ralis said.

* * *

"Ha ha! That is correct!" Rasaad laughed.

* * *

"Ralis sure catches on with Rasaad's philosophy, doesn't he?" Imoen asked Neera.

* * *

"Yeah." Neera agreed.

* * *

At that moment, three Flaming Fist officers came inside Elfsong Tavern. They approached the table where Ralis and his party sat. One of the Flaming Fist officers, a man with hazel colored eyes said:

* * *

"Are you Ralis Rutela?"

* * *

"...Yes..." Ralis slowly nodded.

* * *

"My commanding officer would like to speak to you all for a moment." He replied.

* * *

Then, a Flaming Fist officer with magnificently trimmed black hair, piercing brown eyes and scar on his right cheek approached them.

* * *

"First off, let me introduce myself. I'm Harold Loggerson, but everyone calls me Scar. I'm second in command of the Flaming Fist." He said.

* * *

Harold "Scar" Loggerson cut himself in his right leg playing with his father's best axe at a young age. He couldn't sit down for the three weeks until the cut healed, and it left a long, ragged scar, which is how he earned the name "Scar", a fitting nickname for the 2nd in command of the Flaming Fist. Two years ago, he killed a Zhentarim soldier while protecting a caravan bringing apples and raw gold mined in the Serpent Hills hidden under the fruit from Soubar to Baldur's Gate. The Zhent agent attacked him with a solid, heavy mithral axe decorated with pieces of gold that flew farther, straighter, and faster when thrown than any weapon Scar had ever seen. It took him a while to kill the Zhent merc, and he almost died trying, but in the end Scar defeated the Zhent and took the axe for himself. He doesn't carry it around often, but its his best weapon.

* * *

"I-" Ralis started to say but Scar interrupted him.

* * *

"There's no need for you or your companions to introduce themselves, but please answer me this. Are you the group that was involved in the fiasco at the Nashkel mines?"

* * *

"Yes, that was us." Ralis admitted.

* * *

"Well, I have to say that you've made quite the commotion here in Baldur's Gate. Everyone has been talking about it for the past few days. I can't really put my finger on a single source, but there have been happenings going on within the city. It's been getting harder and harder for me to put trust in someone. I need outsiders to do some investigations, people with no connections to anyone within the city. Would you be interested in working for me in such a capacity?"

* * *

"Sure, Scar. We're interested." Ralis agreed.

* * *

Scar rubbed his hands together. "All right then." He took a seat with them and whispered: "What I'm about to tell you must be held in the strictest confidence. Do you understand?"

* * *

Ralis nodded at Scar and made a zipping up his lips gesture with his fingers.

* * *

"I need you all to do an investigation of the Seven Suns trading coster. The Seven Suns leadership has been acting strangely of late. They've been selling off valuable assets and neglecting many of these more profitable trading ventures. Considering the importance that the trading coster holds over the economy of the city, the Grand Dukes are noticeably upset. I've gone to talk to the coster's head, Jhasso. He rudely rebuffed me, telling me to mind my own business." Scar whispered.

* * *

"Is that unusual?" Jaheira asked Scar.

* * *

"I've known Jhasso for many years, and this isn't his usual behavior. I can't start up an official investigation as there is no real reason for doing so, that's why I need you guys. Are you up for this?" Scar whispered.

* * *

"We are, but there's something you need to know first. We think that the Iron Throne may be behind recent events along the coast. At the mines in Nashkel and in Cloakwood we've learned much about the goals and methods of the Iron throne and it doesn't bode well for the future of this region." Ralis whispered to Scar.

* * *

He lifted his right eyebrow in amusement. The Iron Throne has been a shady bunch for the past few years, but this is new info for Scar.

* * *

"Well, that sheds new light on things. There's nothing I can really do about it now, but I'll make sure to look into it." Scar promised.

* * *

"Thank you sir." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Tomorrow, when you're ready, I want you to break into the Seven Suns compound and find out what's wrong. Use stealth in your investigation. I don't want this operation to cause too much fuss. The most important person to watch for is Jhasso. Once you've found out as much as possible, report back to me at the Flaming Fist compound. I'll pay you 2,000 gold for this favor. Have a good night." Scar and the other two Flaming Fist officers left Elfsong Tavern.

* * *

Ralis and his party are in for some major surprises tomorrow.


	10. Sarevok's Acolytes

After the day when Ralis cured himself of the poison that would kill him in 2 days and peacefully resolving an issue with the merchant prince of the Merchant's League, Dabron Sashenstar, Ralis and his party can now focus on the more serious matters plaguing Baldur's Gate. But first, Scar has tasked them into checking into the Seven Suns merchant house to see what is wrong with them because lately they have been refusing deals that would increasingly make them rich. Ralis initially selected Imoen, Ajantis and Neera to come with him to spy on the Seven Suns, but not long ago today, Coran, Safana and Dorn returned and reunited with Ralis and the rest of his party in Elfsong Tavern, with over 10578 gold and a few interesting items for them to use. Coran gave Ralis two rings to wear, Topsider's Crutch, a ring that gives the wearer infravision up to 120 feet, and the Ring of Princes +1. Ralis was also given new gauntlets, gauntlets of weapon expertise: Legacy of the Masters, even Minsc was given another pair of the same gauntlets Ralis has been given, and an amulet that wards spells. But the best item that Coran and Safana have given to Ralis is new armor, plate mail armor made out of the scales and hide of an Ankheg. Ralis found that wearing the ankheg plate mail armor to be more comfortable and lighter than his old, rusted splint mail armor. Minsc is given Plate Mail Of The Dead +2. After that, Ralis decided not only to bring Imoen, Ajantis and Neera, but also Dorn as well, in case things get ugly over there, they'll need a strong blackguard half-orc by their side, whether Ajantis likes it or not, but Ralis gets the feeling that Ajantis doesn't like it at all, no matter what. He's been tolerant of Dorn and Viconia's presence for some time, but how long can he keep this up?

* * *

As Ralis, Neera, Imoen, Ajantis and Dorn walked through the streets of Baldur's Gate, heading towards a different house belonging to the Seven Suns (Not the same building where Sorrem sold out Ralis and his party to the Dark Moon monks), some citizens who saw Dorn backed away fearfully, as they are not used to seeing a half human half orc here, especially one with such an intimidating gaze.

* * *

"Hrmmm. So this is Baldur's Gate. This place reminds me of Luskan. Both cities teem with wretches unfit to grovel at my feet." Dorn said to Ralis as he walked alongside him, checking out his surroundings.

* * *

"Luskan, huh? I take it you had some dealings there?" Ralis pressed Dorn for more info about his past.

* * *

"Perhaps." Was Dorn's sullen reply.

* * *

Ralis looked up at Dorn. "Look, if we are to be allies, we need to learn about each other. I must know a little more about you. That's what allies do." Ralis said to him.

* * *

"As for my past, you have only to know I punish treachery. As for the present, take comfort in knowing that no one shall stand between you and your goals, so long as I remain at your side." Dorn said.

* * *

Ralis liked to think of Dorn as a tame pitbull dog. He's not exactly friendly, but he is tame, for a neutral evil half-orc. As long as he keeps him on a leash, only unleashing him to attack his enemies, everything will be fine.

* * *

"How did you become such a skilled fighter?" Ralis asked Dorn as they crossed the road to reach the other sidewalk.

* * *

"After ogres raided my tribe in the Spine of the World when I was twelve years old, my human mother and I escaped to Luskan. There, I discovered the nature of... "civilized" men." Dorn told Ralis.

* * *

And by "civilized", Dorn meant the people he met along the way to Luskan insulted him, made fun of him because of his half-orc heritage.

* * *

"What can you tell me about your time with this band?" Ralis asked, wondering how he teamed up with Simmeon, Kryll, Senjak and Dorotea.

* * *

Dorn shrugged. "Those times were not all bad. Riding across the mountains, slaying all challengers, and plundering ancient temples are good ways to start a legend. But now the blood I wish to spill belongs to my former companions."

* * *

"How so?" Ralis asked curiously, scratching his head.

* * *

"Jealous of our plunder, rival bands spread word that we were tomb robbers and thieves. Local lords sent out men to capture us. Simmeon, our leader, decided it was time for a show of force. We pillaged the town of Barrow, slaying men, women, and children to show their lords not to trifle with us." Dorn said.

* * *

"Gngh." Ralis cringed when he heard that.

* * *

When he looked back at Ajantis, he could see that Ajantis is disturbed by this information as well, he doing the best he can to fight the urge not to engage Dorn in sword combat, as per his agreement with Ralis. He turned his attention back at Dorn, trying to swallow his urge not to do anything drastic himself.

* * *

"What happened then?" He asked.

* * *

"Hrmm. Perhaps another time, Ralis." Was Dorn's reply instead of continuing the story.

* * *

As they continued walking down the sidewalk, passing by more than a dozen people, Ralis had a bad feeling. He had a feeling that Ajantis would snap at any moment now. And his hunch was correct. He had already activated Ghoul Touch, which made his hands glow red.

* * *

"I can no longer bear this anymore. Prepare to defend yourself!"

* * *

As soon as Ralis heard that, he knew Ajantis would attack Dorn after hearing what he did with Simmeon's group.

* * *

Ralis quickly turned around and touched Ajantis with his right hand before Ajantis could draw out his bastard sword. Dorn, who is ever alert had drawn out his sword right when Ralis paralyzed Ajantis with Ghoul Touch. Confused and frightened Baldur's Gate citizens scrambed away fearfully.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

"Gnnghh..." Ajantis grunted, unable to move any part of his body.

* * *

"I knew you were going to do that." Ralis told him.

* * *

"I had a feeling he would draw his sword against me sooner or later. It's not safe to keep him here, Ralis, let me end him." Dorn said.

* * *

"He's a squire-paladin, Dorn. He only attempted to attack you because he heard that you've killed men women and kids when you used to be with Simmeon's gang." Ralis told him.

* * *

"Even so, a dog that can't be tamed is too dangerous to keep." Dorn said.

* * *

(_Speak for yourself_.) Ralis remarked to Dorn in his thoughts. Out loud, he said to Dorn: "You have to admit that what you did with them back then was evil. You killed a hundred defenseless men and women, and on top of all that, kids!"

* * *

Dorn felt no shame at all.

* * *

"'Evil' is a term wept by the weak and the defeated. What have I done? Well, I have cleansed the world of a band of treacherous dogs. The powers Ur-Gothoz has granted me have accomplished what many would consider... a great good. Do not annoy me with such simplistic notions of 'morality'." He replied to Ralis.

* * *

"By Helm... why did you... prevent me from attacking him...?" Ajantis said through gritted teeth, still unable to move his body.

* * *

"I practically saved you. If you attacked him, you would die. Dorn is a force to be reckoned with." Ralis replied.

* * *

"You heard that half-orc. He and his old gang have slain countless innocent people to display their ruthlessness to their enemies. I can't let injustice like that go unpunished!" Ajantis exclaimed.

* * *

"Normally I can't either, but this is a special case. I need every strong arm regardless of morality to help me bring down the Iron Throne. Paladin, Blackguard or both, it doesn't matter to me. If we let our personal feelings drive us apart, then the Iron Throne will slay more innocent lives than Dorn and his old companions have. We need to be a team. If we can't be a team, you or Dorn need to walk away." Ralis said.

* * *

At that moment, Ajantis could move again. He sighed in relief.

* * *

"Me? Walk away? Why? But... But... We're a team! We are bound by honor! But... you're right, Ralis. I apologize." Ajantis apologized.

* * *

"I know Dorn isn't a friendly guy, but he's tame, as long as you don't piss him off..." Ralis paused to look back at Dorn for a second, then back at Ajantis.

* * *

"...Even though he already looks pissed." Ralis added with a humored smile.

* * *

As they drew nearer and nearer to the Seven Suns merchant house, they were about to pass by a brothel until three scantily clad women who appeared to be around Ralis's age, two elves and one human stopped them, flirting with Ralis.

* * *

"Are you the one they call Ralis Rutela?" One of the elves asked him.

* * *

"It's him! I've seen his picture!" The other elf exclaimed.

* * *

"I'm Feya, this is my younger sister Viri, and that is our friend Olivia." The elf girl who asked Ralis if he is Ralis introduced herself, her sister and her human friend.

* * *

"Well met." Ralis nodded courteously.

* * *

"We heard that you are the one who stopped the bad guys at the Nashkel mines. How strong are you, exactly?" Olivia asked Ralis, slowly approaching him and when she got close enough, she gently stroked his left arm.

* * *

"Uh, I'm not one to brag, but I've taken down more than the average bandit." Ralis admitted.

* * *

Neera rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And we also heard that you're the one who killed an ogre mage and a few carrion crawlers down in the sewers a few days ago all by yourself... You truly are strong!" Feya exclaimed, getting intimately close to Ralis as well.

* * *

That's when his heart started pounding at a faster rate.

* * *

"Strength alone wasn't all. Speed, luck and intellect allowed me to vanquish all who stood against me." Ralis said with a sincere smile, feeling his body temperature steadily rising up.

* * *

"Why don't you show me how strong you are... in private...?" Feya's sister, Viri said to Ralis, licking her lips.

* * *

Ralis nervously chuckled. He could see where this is going. His mind is telling him to reject her offer, but also his... reproductive parts are telling him to accept her offer.

* * *

"That's a very tempting offer, but-" Before Ralis could finish, Feya shoved her sister away.

* * *

"Back off! He's mine! Why would you choose her when she doesn't have what I have? Do these make me more woman enough for you?" Feya asked Ralis, pushing out her chest at Ralis, using her cleavage to impress him.

* * *

_*GULP!*_ Ralis gulped nervously. He didn't know what to say or do, staring at Faya's cleavage.

* * *

"Get lost!" Olivia pushed Faya away to try to flirt with Ralis herself.

* * *

"They don't deserve you. You deserve better, like me." Olivia said, putting her arms around Ralis and lifting her right leg, wrapping it around Ralis's waist.

* * *

Ralis's face turned red. His mind felt like it is about to overload, he couldn't even think straight. Then Faya and Viri came back, trying to climb on Ralis, trying to seduce him. Neera had enough.

* * *

"That's it! That's enough! Stop it! All of you, get off him now!" Neera yelled, pulling and shoving Faya, Viri and Olivia off Ralis.

* * *

"Who are you supposed to be, his boyfriend?" Olivia asked Neera.

* * *

"I... I... I..." Neera didn't know what to say.

* * *

She's not officially Ralis's girlfriend, but it still angered her to see three harlots try to seduce him.

* * *

"If you're not his girlfriend, then it's none of your business of who he wants. He's man enough to make his own choice, Right, Ralis baby?" Faye cooed.

* * *

Ralis couldn't speak. He only squeaked like a mouse or hamster in reply, still in shock.

* * *

"Yeah, so go home, Pinkie Half-Elf!" Viri taunted Neera because she has pink hair.

* * *

Neera glared at Viri in outrage now.

* * *

"Pinkie? _Pinkie?! I got a name! And it's Pink_... I mean Neera!" Neera growled as she stomped towards Viri, but Ralis snapped out of his trance in the nick of time to stand in between Viri and Neera.

* * *

"That's enough! Come on, guys, let's get out of here, we wasted enough time here." Ralis said.

* * *

Imoen, Ajantis, Dorn and Neera followed Ralis, leaving Faya, Viri and Olivia sad that they'll never have Ralis to themselves.

* * *

"I never realized that you were a ladies' man type of guy." Ajantis smiled at Ralis.

* * *

"Yeah well, it's not as comfortable as it looks." Ralis muttered back.

* * *

And finally, Ralis and his party found the Seven Suns merchant house. They were sitting at a dining table outside a restauraunt, looking at the secondary Seven Suns house from across the road.

* * *

"There it is." Ralis pointed out.

* * *

"Yeah. So what'cha wanna do, Ralis?" Imoen asked her stepbrother.

* * *

"Infiltrate the place. Imoen, you can sneak in, can you?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Yep, I can do it." Imoen nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Good. I'll go up to the front door, you activate your invisibility ability, and when I open the door, you sneak in. While I question a merchant inside, you sneak as deep as you can into the building and learn what I might not be able to learn from talking to one of the merchants inside." Ralis instructed.

* * *

"Gotcha." Imoen nodded.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Neera asked Ralis as he and Imoen were about to walk across the road to the Seven Suns merchant house.

* * *

Ralis turned back at them and shrugged.

* * *

"I don't know. Improvise. Try not to look suspicious. Here, buy some food." Ralis tossed Neera 300 gold so she can buy herself, Ajantis and Dorn something to eat. When Ralis and Imoen walked up to the front door, he opened it and Imoen became invisible, then she and Ralis entered the building.

* * *

The foyer is quiet, not a single noise could be heard.

* * *

"Hello?" Ralis called out, his voice echoing.

* * *

Imoen, who is still invisible, quietly walked up the nearest flight of stairs. Ralis soon heard footsteps nearby. A door northwest from where Ralis stood opened, and a stout man with hazel colored hair, who is apparently one of the merchants appeared to answer Ralis' call.

* * *

"Yes? What can I do for you?" He asked as he approached Ralis.

* * *

Ralis cleared his throat before speaking.

* * *

"Uh, I would like to speak to the owner of the Seven Suns. I have some questions for him about his recent business decisions. Some people find them very questionable."

* * *

"Jhasso? You want to speak to Jhasso?" The merchant asked with his left eyebrow raised.

* * *

"Yes. Is he available, sir?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Unfortunately not. I cannot grant any of your desires, young man. So could you kindly leave?" The merchant gently shook his head in denial and made a fanning motion with his left hand as if he's trying to shoo away Ralis.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave until I get to see Jhasso." Ralis refused politely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Imoen, while still invisible, tip-toed down the hallway on the 2nd floor of the building. making sure her feet doesn't make any noise on the linoleum floor. She heard footsteps but didn't know where it is coming from, so she stopped walking and stood perfectly still. Seconds later, a few yards ahead, a merchant, a man in a red tunic walked out of a room to the left to enter a room to the right.

* * *

"Hm. What's that fellow doing?" Imoen whispered to herself, deciding to enter the room the man in the red tunic just entered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Ralis is...

* * *

"Listen, kid, I don't know why you want to see Jhasso, and I don't know where he is, but I gotta tell you, something strange is going on here. He's been missing ever since everything here went strange." The merchant told Ralis.

* * *

"Strange? How so?" Ralis' curiousity is completely piqued now.

* * *

The merchant first looked around to make sure no one is looking. Then he told Ralis:

* * *

"I've seen some of the other merchants change faces when they thought I wasn't looking."

* * *

"Change? As in transform?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Yes, you heard me right, they changed faces! Some sort of shapeshifters have infiltrated the Seven Suns. If I were you, I'd get out of here while there's still time. That's what I'm planning to do. Don't stick around here, kid. Whatever is going on, it ain't good." The merchant nervously whispered to Ralis.

* * *

"I'll take your word for it. Thanks." Ralis nodded courteously at the merchant and left, hoping Imoen can take care of herself.

* * *

After the merchant left, he spun around on his right heel to turn around and he saw two of his "fellow merchants" standing in front of him.

* * *

"Oh! Quint! Marvin! I didn't hear you two sneak up behind me!" The merchant smiled in relief.

* * *

His "fellow merchants's" faces were emotionless.

* * *

"Who was that you were speaking to just now?" The one named Quint asked.

* * *

"Ah, just some kid who wanted to speak to Jhasso. Nothing to worry about. Why?" The merchant replied in a calm tone.

* * *

"He will come back." The one named Marvin stated, his expression blank and unchanging.

* * *

"How do you know that?" The merchant asked.

* * *

"He will come back to see Jhasso." Quint said emotionlessly.

* * *

"But we can't allow him to see Jhasso." Marvin said emotionlessly.

* * *

"And we can't allow you to expose our operationssss." Quint hissed.

* * *

"You will be copied and replaced." Marvin said.

* * *

The merchant cowered in fear when he saw Marvin shapeshift into his natural form.

* * *

Upstairs, Imoen could hear the merchant scream. The merchants she is spying on, one of them the man with the red tunic turned their heads to face the noise.

* * *

"Who was that?" The black haired man asked the man in the red tunic.

* * *

"It was nothing. Go back to work." The man wearing the red tunic said, which confused Imoen.

* * *

Someone screamed downstairs, but no one wants to check it out? Something is definitely wrong here...

* * *

"I still don't understand why we are turning down a trading deal with miners from Vaasa! The Galena Mountains there are rich with iron and everything!" The black haired man exclaimed.

* * *

"Jhasso's orders. Just do your job and don't ask questions." The man in the red tunic said curtly.

* * *

Imoen was deeply confused. What in the world is going on here?

* * *

When the road was safe to walk across, Ralis walked across the road to reunite with Neera, Ajantis and Dorn.

* * *

"What did you learn?" Dorn asked Ralis.

* * *

"Shapeshifters have infiltrated the house. I haven't seen them yet, but this man told me that they are there. We gotta report to Scar about this. Come on." Ralis said.

* * *

"What about Imoen? She's still inside?" Ajantis asked.

* * *

"She can take care of herself for a while, we'll come back. The Flaming fist HQ is only several blocks away." Rallis assured him.

* * *

Later, at the Flaming Fist HQ, in Scar's office, Ralis, Dorn, Ajantis and Neera met up with Scar.

* * *

"I am glad to see you have returned. So what news do you bring me?" Scar asked Ralis.

* * *

"I got something very juicy for you to sink your teeth in Scar, but first, can I ask you a question?"

* * *

"Go on."

* * *

"Okay. Are the Flaming Fist mercenaries? I've heard many people keep saying that." Ralis said.

* * *

Scar banged his fist on his desk.

* * *

"The Flaming Fist aren't mercenaries! They're this city's police force!" He retorted.

* * *

"Sorry. It was just a question." Ralis apologized.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my outburst. What have you learned?" Scar apologized then asked.

* * *

"Well, according to one of the merchants I met there, the Seven Suns have been infiltrated by some sort of shapeshifting creatures. I don't know what kind of monsters they are, but the merchant I spoke to is fearful." Ralis explained.

* * *

"Shapeshifters? Hmmm... This is more serious than I thought. Ralis, I must ask you and your group to do another favor. IF you were to return to the compound and kill this infestation of monsters, I would be willing to double your wage." Scar promised.

* * *

"Sounds good." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"I must thank you once again, you're doing a great service to this city, especially after defeating those carrion crawlers and ogre mage in the sewers a few days ago. Thank you for your help." Scar said.

* * *

"I figure I'm here for a good reason." Ralis said humbly.

* * *

"I like to look at it that way too. Good luck." Scar said, then Ralis and the others left to return to the Seven Suns merchant house.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ralis, Neera, Dorn and Ajantis stood near the front door.

* * *

"Okay, I'll go in first. You guys come in when I give the signal." Ralis said.

* * *

"What's the signal?" Neera asked him.

* * *

Ralis opened his mouth to start describing the signal, but instead, he closed his mouth and decided on something else.

* * *

"I'll whistle like a bird, okay?"

* * *

"Got it. May Helm protect you, Ralis." Ajantis said.

* * *

"Likewise." Ralis nodded before opening the door and stepping in.

* * *

There, he was greeted by the same merchant he spoke to before.

* * *

"So you have come to visit the Seven Suns, have you...? Yes, I've got your face now, but not your name..." The merchant said.

* * *

Ralis caught something that's off here. This is the same merchant he spoke to, but his manner of speaking is different.

* * *

"I'm Ralis, though I don't know why you're interested in my name all of a sudden." Ralis said.

* * *

"It is customary to know one's face and name, yes? So tell me, what can I do for you?" The merchant asked.

* * *

Something is definitely wrong here. This man should recognize Ralis, but he doesn't.

* * *

"Hello? Don't you recognize me sir? Or... Are you a shapeshifter...?" Ralis said to the shapeshifter in an accusation more than a question.

* * *

"It seems I have been unmasked... Come, my brothers, it seems that a feast has been set before us. Let us eat before it cools." The merchant said.

* * *

"What the hell?" Ralis frowned, confused at the "merchant's" words.

* * *

Then, before his eyes, the merchant's body began to melt a bit and change shape. The colors of his skin and shirt turned gray, and his body fat melted into a thin figure. The creature that now stood before Ralis is a doppelganger. Doppelgangers are monstrous humanoids that resemble those hairless, scrawny big eyed aliens you've seen on UFO hunting shows nicknamed "Gray aliens". Doppelgangers may appear scrawny and weak in their true form, but they are quite strong, agile and cunning creatures who have the ability to disguise themselves as the people they captured or killed. They are more neutral aligned than evil, but they are self-centered and likely to taunt or insult their victims as if they are evil. Doppelgangers are feared for their ability to assume the form of any humanoid creature they encounter. They are used as spies, infiltrators and assassins by many people all over Toril. Ralis reached for his swords, grabbing the handles. He noticed something odd about Kondar when he touched its handle. Kondar feels warmer than Albruin for some reason, as if it has been inside a furnace for 10 seconds. Ralis drew his swords and the doppelganger closed in to melee attack Ralis with its sharp hands. Then another doppelganger in its normal form joined in the battle from one of the back rooms of this floor of the building.

* * *

"I'm not going down without a fight." Ralis said, holding his swords ready.

* * *

"_It is useless to __resist. SSSsssss_..." One of the doppelgangers hissed.

* * *

"Wanna bet?" Ralis charged in at them, dodging a strike from one of the doppelgangers by swiftly ducking while moving forward and he used Kondar to slice the doppelganger's body as he dodged past it.

* * *

The severely injured doppelganger screamed an otherworldly scream that echoed throughout the building, possibly alerting the doppelgangers upstairs. The next Doppelganger charged at Ralis, but Ralis finished it off by running Albruin through its chest, ending its life. Ralis then realized that for some reason, Kondar hurts the doppelgangers a lot more than Albruin does. Then he gave the signal, and Ajantis, Dorn and Neera came inside.

* * *

"We should split up, that way we'll cover more ground and not miss any doppelganger in any room. Neera, you're with me, we'll go upstairs. Dorn, Ajantis, you two split up and check every room down in this level." Ralis said.

* * *

"With Helm's blessing." Ajantis nodded and left.

* * *

"All right." Dorn nodded and left too.

* * *

"Come on, I bet the entire house is alerted by now." Ralis tols Neera as they climbed upstairs.

* * *

As soon as they got upstairs, they saw a merchant coming towards them with a warm smile. Ralis felt Kondar instantly warm up and knew this "merchant" is one of those doppelgangers. The doppelganger transformed into its natural form and rushed at Ralis hissing angrily. Ralis and Neera dodged the doppelganger's sharp right hand and the doppelganger attempted to attack Ralis because Neera doesn't seem much of a threat, and Ralis dodged and ducked the shapeshifter's melee attacks and then stabbed the shapeshifter in the heart with Kondar, ending its life.

* * *

"Let's go!" Ralis exclaimed, and he and Neera ran down the hallway... Until a door to Ralis's left opened up and hit him in the head, causing him to drop his swords.

* * *

Two doppelgangers in their true forms appeared from out of the room and advanced towards unarmed Ralis.

* * *

"It is the end for you, ape." One of the doppelgangers wheezed in its raspy voice.

* * *

"Not so fast! Eat this!" Neera exclaimed, casting Burning Hands spell on the two doppelgangers, setting them on fire. They danced around, crying out in pain, constantly colliding into the hallway walls as the fire slowly burned away their scrawny bodies.

* * *

"Let's go! We gotta find Imoen!" Ralis exclaimed, picking up his swords, sheathing Albruin and taking Neera's hand and running down the hallway past the dying doppelgangers.

* * *

They found Imoen in the conference room fighting 4 more doppelgangers.

* * *

"Imoen!" Ralis called out.

* * *

"Ralis! Neera! Come join the party!" Imoen exclaimed before ducking to avoid being hit by a doppelganger's sharp hand, and slicing through a doppelganger's ribcage, then kicking another in the chest.

* * *

Ralis joined Imoen, running towards the conference table, jumped at it, and thanks to his boots enhancing his speed, he slid across the tabel towards a doppelganger and ran Kondar's blade into its abdomen before it could attack. The doppelganger screamed, feeling intense, burning pain from being stabbed by Kondar seconds before it passed away. Now there are only two doppelgangers left.

* * *

"You call this a party? Where are the balloons?" Ralis joked at Imoen before parrying a melee attack from another doppelganger.

* * *

"Who needs balloons when ya got swords and daggers?" Imoen giggled before kicking the doppelganger she's fighting in the face, catching it off guard, then took a throwing knife off of her belt and threw it at the doppelganger, its blade lodged itself into the doppelganger's bulbous head and it collapsed dead.

* * *

Ralis cut down the last doppelganger.

* * *

"Did we get them all?" Neera asked.

* * *

"I think so. Let's go downstairs and help Dorn and Ajantis." Ralis nodded in agreement.

* * *

They reunited with Dorn and Ajantis down in the basement. They just defeated a greater doppelganger there.

* * *

"Hey guys." Ralis said. He looked down and saw the greater doppelganger's corpse. There is a big gash on its back, a

* * *

little too big to be from Ajantis's bastard sword. Greater doppelgangers are slightly more muscular than the normal kind.

* * *

"Wow. Who did the deed?" Ralis asked Dorn and Ajantis.

* * *

"The paladin was almost overpowered by the shapeshifter. I delivered the killing blow." Dorn said.

* * *

"That thing is a little faster than the other ones!" Ajantis exclaimed.

* * *

Upon further examination of the greater doppelganger's body, Ralis saw jail cell keys attatched to its waist. Ralis smirked.

* * *

"Hmm. What do you bet those keys unlock?" Ralis asked his allies.

* * *

Soon, Ralis, Ajantis, Dorn, Neera and Imoen were walking down the aisle of jail cells in the basement, looking for Jhasso. They found a man in the 6th jail cell to the right. Because he has been imprisoned for a few months, his black facial hair has grown shaggy and unshaven. When he heard Ralis's footsteps, he muttered wearily:

* * *

"... Come to torment me some more, you shapeshifting bastards? Well, you'll get naught from me this day, not a cry of pain nor the knowledge in my noggin. Get away from me, shapshifter scum."

* * *

"We aren't the shapeshifters. We were sent by Scar to see what's been going on here at the Seven Suns. Who are you?" Ralis replied.

* * *

The man lifted his head up to look at Ralis and the others standing outside the jail cell bars.

* * *

"You know Scar? I'm Jhasso, a friend of his and the owner of the Seven Suns. You have to help me get out of here!" Jhasso said.

* * *

"Perfect! It's good that we found you. Now we can find out what's been going on here. so tell me, what has been going on here?" Ralis asked as he unlocked the jail cell with the key.

* * *

He opened the door and Jhasso stood up wearily, stretching his arms and bending his aching torso.

* * *

"These creatures, the shapeshifters, started infiltrating the Seven Suns some months ago. They must have started with some of the less important members of my coster. Eventually they captured me, and their leader took my face. They've been keeping me alive in order to gain information that they need through torture." Jhasso exclaimed as he slowly walked out his jail cell as if he's trying to remember how to walk.

* * *

"What do they want?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I don't know, but they have been running my business very poorly. Anyway, Scar will reward you all handsomely for rescuing me." Jhasso shook Ralis's hand, then Neera's, Imoen's and Ajantis, but when he offered to shake Dorn's hand, Dorn only looked down at Jhasso's hand. Jhasso withdrew his hand, feeling embarassed.

* * *

"Will you be all right?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Yes. I must be off now. There is much of the monsters' work to be undone. I assume you've cleared out the monsters all over the building, correct?" Jhasso replied.

* * *

"Yes, we took care of them all." Ajantis nodded.

* * *

"Good. I'll call the Flaming Fist to make sure there aren't any more left. It'll probably be weeks before we can clean out their stench." Jhasso said.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Dorn and Ajantis were back in Scar's office in the Flaming Fist HQ.

* * *

"Back so so soon? How did your battle fare?" Scar asked Ralis.

* * *

"We did it, Scar. We got them all, and we saved Jhasso. He's putting the Seven Suns back in business." Ralis said proudly.

* * *

Scar grinned in satisfaction. "Good job! I'm impressed! Then again, I shouldn't be, but I still am! You've proven more than once that you are good as your word and obviously very deadly in your work. I'll give you the wage you deserve, triple our original agreement." Scar offered Ralis 6000 gold!

* * *

"Wow...!" Ralis gasped in surprise, placing the gold into his money bag.

* * *

"Now, I'm just going to finish up some paperwork. It'll take hours, so don't wait outside my office, you can leave. When you're ready to discuss the Iron Throne, just come back here." Scar said.

* * *

"Yes sir." Ralis nodded, then they left, leaving Scar alone to sign 40 stacks of paperwork.

* * *

Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Ajantis and Dorn reutrned to Elfsong Tavern to eat lunch with Khalid, Jaheira, Coran, Safana, Minsc, Dynaheir, Rasaad and Viconia. Dynaheir claimed that while Ralis was gone, she went to the nearest magic shop called Sorcerer's Sundries or something like that and boght a few scrolls to learn how to cast a few new spells, like Confusion, Lightning Bolt and Skull Trap. After eating dressing with cranberry sauce and corn, Ralis selected Dorn, Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid and Jaheira back to the Faming Fist HQ to talk to Scar about what to do about the Iron Throne. The rest of Ralis's companions stayed at Elfsong.

* * *

"This city is a blight on this landscape. It would be much better if nature reclaimed everything." Jaheira said disdainfully.

* * *

Ralis forgotten how much Jaheira values nature over civilization. On the other side of the road, Ralis thought he saw two familiar faces. One familiar face of a grumpy halfling, and one of an intelligent but mentally insane human wizard.

* * *

"Is that who I think it is...?" Ralis muttered, signaling his group to stop walking as he stared at the human and halfling he believes he recognizes crossing the road towards him.

* * *

The halfling was the first to notice Ralis.

* * *

"Well I'll be a gorilla's nephew, look who it is!" Montaron exclaimed, nudging Xzar's right leg.

* * *

"What?" Xzar was confused at first until he turned his attention to Ralis.

* * *

"What?! Wow! Smile, everyone, smile! This is like some great fantasy." Xzar exclaimed in a childlike voice, the edges of his smiling mouth twitching.

* * *

"Montaron, Xzar. I didn't expect to see you two here." Ralis said.

* * *

"I'm surprised ye haven't got killed yet. Somethin' tells me ye ain't no ordinary goody goodie." Montaron declared.

* * *

"Ralis, you know them?" Dorn asked.

* * *

"Oh, these are my old travelling companions." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Old?! But I'm only 3 1/2 years old!" Xzar protested in his childish voice then giggled, darting his eyes left and right wildly.

* * *

"Cease yer mad prattle, mad wizard!" Montaron snapped at Xzar.

* * *

"But Mommy, I don't wanna be on time out!" Xzar protested.

* * *

Montaron simply ignored him. "So, Ralis, what did ye learn about the iron crisis? The mad wizard and I ain't getting nowhere in our investigation."

* * *

"Yes, all we've heard are rumors about dragons with feet like rabbits." Xzar added in his normal voice this time. Ralis and the others looked at Xzar like he's insane, which he is. "I know of dragons with feet like rabbits. 'Tis true, I swear." Xzar defended himself.

* * *

Ralis decided to ignore Xzar's remarks and tell Montaron everything.

* * *

"We've figured out that the Iron Throne are behind this, that for some reason they are trying to provoke a war between the nation of Amn, and Baldur's Gate." Ralis said.

* * *

"What? Why?" Montaron wanted to know.

* * *

"I heard from a... drunk source who told me the names of the leaders of the Iron Throne that somehow the Iron Throne will profit from the war, make more money somehow." Ralis replied.

* * *

Montaron rubbed his chin in thought, knowing that his superiors from the Zhentarim are going to have a field day with this information. The Zhentarim have been catching a lot of heat because they've been taking the blame of the iron crisis.

* * *

"So what are you and yer group plannin' on doing, breakin' in to the Iron Throne building?" Montaron asked Ralis.

* * *

"We might, we just gotta go see Scar first." Ralis smiled.

* * *

They returned to the Flaming Fist HQ to visit Scar once again.

* * *

"Hello again, Scar." Ralis greeted him.

* * *

"Hello, Ralis. I have another job for you and your group. This one involves a group you have dealt with in the past." Scar said, standing up off his chair, slowly walking away from his desk towards Ralis with his hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

"Let me guess... the Iron Throne?" Ralis knew what was next all along.

* * *

"Exactly. Duke Eltan himself wishes to speak to you about this." Scar said.

* * *

"This is interesting, having an audience with the Grand Duke." Ralis said in amusement.

* * *

"Follow me." Scar said, walking past Ralis, and Ralis followed him out of his office, and Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynaheir, Dorn, Montaron and Xzar followed them to the room where Duke Eltan plans on having a meeting with them.

* * *

The meeting would be held in the conference room, where a large opal shaped table lies in the middle of the room. From the opposite end of the room, a 48 year old physically fit man in copper colored armor and steel gray hair emerged from the next room ahead.

* * *

"Let me introduce you to the Grand Duke Eltan, one of the lords of the city, commander of the Flaming Fist, and member of the Lord's Alliance." Scar formally introduced Ralis to the impressive man in copper colored plate mail armor.

* * *

Eltan approached Ralis and shook his hand.

* * *

"I am glad to see that you have come." He said with a polite smile.

* * *

"A pleasure to be here, sir." Ralis nodded courteously.

* * *

"I know that such a meeting is unusual, but in these circumstances, it is necessary. I would first but ask what involvement you have had with the merchant society known as the Iron Throne?" Eltan continued.

* * *

"We've learned that they're involved in a plot that threatens the stability of your city." Ralis replied, deciding not to tell everything to Eltan at the spur of the moment, only details little by little.

* * *

Eltan nodded, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Yes. From what I've been told, you and your party have been quite a thorn in the side of the Iron Throne. I'm interested in you because of the obvious hatred they hold for you. Their recent activities have been brought to my attention, and I am very dubious about the intent of the Iron Throne. They've been operating in Baldur's Gate for a few years now, and we still don't know much about them. We don't know the identity of their leader or its backers. Also, I heard that the Iron Throne has recently been banished for a year from operating inside Cormyr. I can only wonder why. It's far too easy to blame the recent caravan raids and iron shortage on the Zhentarim. Though the evidence does point to them, they do not have much to profit while the Iron Throne has everything to gain." Eltan paused there for a few seconds and began pacing back and forth every three steps.

* * *

"I have much to concern me right now, especially with tension rising between our city and the nation of Amn. Unfortunately my hands are tied. I can't act against the Iron Throne until I have hard evidence of their wrongdoing. That's, of course, where you come in. I need a small group of spies to break into the Iron Throne headquarters and see if they can find any proof of the Throne's involvement with the caravan raid. If you do this, you'lll be paid extremely well, 2,000 gold to divide among yourselves. What is your answer?"

* * *

"We'd be honored." Ralis gave a nod.

* * *

Eltan smiled. "You have made a wise decision. It is a difficult mission that I give you, but I am sure that you have the wherewithal to make it through. Return and report to me once you feel you have enough information to use against the Iron Throne." He said.

* * *

"We'll be back in one piece." Ralis promised him.

* * *

"Come on, guys, let's move." Ralis commanded his group as they followed him out the room.

* * *

Not long after the meeting with Duke Eltan, Ralis and his party found themselves staring at the front door of the Iron Throne HQ. Ralis looked up at the towering building.

* * *

"So who wants to bet the evidence we're looking for is at the top floor of the building?" He asked his party.

* * *

No one replied.

* * *

"... Yeah, I know that's a no-brainer." Ralis admitted, putting his hands on his waist, looking up at the top floor of the building. Then they entered inside.

* * *

They walked on top of a purple mat placed in front of the entrance. Ralis looked around. The ground floor of the building looked majestic, with teal colored marble floors that make your footsteps echo in the large quiet room as you walk across it, and the large Iron Throne emblem is embedded in the floor in the middle of the room. Ralis saw a merchant running their way.

* * *

"Get out! Out! Run for the hills! There be madness here and I can stand it no longer!" The black haired merchant exclaimed as he headed for Ralis and his party, and then the door.

* * *

"Madness, you say? In this much-lauded tower? I knew there would be malice here, but madness? Never." Ralis said to the merchant, wondering what spooked him in here.

* * *

The merchant turned around and said: "Then clearly you know it not! Madness seethes here and amongst Sarevok's crazed acolytes it overflows. I'm a simple merchant after a pretty coin but I swear it isn't worth it to suffer this place so long."

* * *

Ralis reached into his pockets, pulling out some gold and approaching the merchant. "After a pretty coin, eh? Would 300 gold pieces be enough to make you stay a minute and tell me what you know about this tower?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

The merchant took the gold into his hands and slowly nodded at Ralis.

* * *

"Aye, I guess, but I'll not be long about it. The alcolytes I mentioned, they stay with Thaldorn on the 5th floor. 6 of them, there are, and thier madness comes in pairs. Two priests, two mages, two hardened thugs. But there is something wrong about them."

* * *

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Ralis asked for clarification.

* * *

"If they were here for the simple joys of a pretty coin, I'd have no quarrel with them. But no, they would not deign to be so human."

* * *

At this point, the merchant made his voice fall into a whisper to Ralis. "There is something more, some secret agenda and I know not what. Ack, even now I feel thier pestilential eyes upon me. Your lucre can keep me here no longer, I'm afraid." The merchant then bolted out the door.

* * *

"Sarevok's acolytes? Sounds like a mean bunch. And six of them to kill!" Montaron grinned.

* * *

"These acolytes of Sarevok sound like worthy foes to face." Dorn noted.

* * *

"Let them come. Evil shall fall to the might of good when Boo scratches their eyes out, and I run my sword through them!" Minsc declared.

* * *

"Hang on a second guys. Sarevok's acolytes may be the toughest enemies we'll face so far. We might need a strategy to beat them." Ralis said.

* * *

"Want to hear my strategy? I say we carve their hearts out, shove it into their mouths, cut off their heads and kick them out a window!" Montaron grinned, holding his sharpened short sword ready.

* * *

"M-M-Must you always be so violent? I know violence is sometimes necessary but don't you ever get tired of being a cold blooded killer?" Khalid meekly asked Montaron.

* * *

He glared up at Khalid, pointing his sword at him. "Yer wit be as sharp as my blade! Do we exchange jabs, or will ye cease your prattle?!"

* * *

"N... Never mind." Khalid sighed.

* * *

"Come on, guys, let's go." Ralis said.

* * *

They headed for the two stairs up ahead. A guard approached them.

* * *

"Hey, who are you? you're not supposed to be here." He said. "Don't worry, I've got a pass." Ralis said as he walked towards the guard.

* * *

The guard sighed, waiting for Ralis to show his pass, but instead, Ralis grabbed his dirk and stabbed the guard in the abdomen, twisting the blade left and right for a few seconds then pulled it out, allowing the guard to drop dead on the marble floor. Montaron rubbed his chin.

* * *

"Effective. I may not kill you after all." Montaron said, admiring Ralis' ruthlessness to his enemies.

* * *

On the 2nd floor, Ralis and his group met up with a guard, a human named Dra'tan.

* * *

"Where do you think you folks are going?" He asked Ralis.

* * *

"To the 5th floor. Sarevok asked us to deliver an important message to his acolytes." Ralis replied.

* * *

The guard shook his head.

* * *

"Hmph. Better you lot than me. Working with that crowd can be downright creepy, some days." Dra'tan said uneasily.

* * *

"Creepy? How do you mean?" Ralis became curious.

* * *

Dra'tan looked around to make sure no one nearby is looking or listening, then he said:

* * *

"I've seen people go up there- with one face and- and come back down with another. I don't know how else to say it. I got a keen eye for faces, and I think them people going up and down know it too, 'cause one time one of them caught me looking at him and he winked right at me and the... and he changed the colors of his left eye, right as I was watching him! It started out chocolate brown, but then it went all quicksilver for a moment, like the mercury the mages play with, and then he was gone and out the door, laughing his high pitched laugh."

* * *

Doppelgangers! There's no doubt about it. Ralis remembered the color of their eyes in their true forms. It is the same color as mercury. Doppelgangers truly are frightening and effective infiltrators.

* * *

"Who were those people?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Competition of the Iron Throne. Mostly members of the Seven Suns trading coster or the Merchants' League. They have both been attempting to negotiate a tentative peace between the different economic powers in the city. I fear it's not peace they are finding, however... at least not the type they come looking for. Something's going on upstairs and I'd rather not think about what it could be. I heard that Emissary Tar has an appointment with Sarevok's acolytes, but I sure don't want to be the one to come face to face with those creeps. I should go now." Dra'tan then left.

* * *

Ralis and his group proceeded to go up the next flight of stairs. The 3rd floor is mostly a banquet room, where the high ranking Iron Throne members dine formally and speak about important events and such. There are two 40 inches long rectangular tables covered in violet colored table blankets, wit candlesticks, empty champagne cups, plates, silverware, napkins, etc. and there are 14 chairs lined up around each table, 28 in total. There is also one small table in front of the longer two dining tables and 3 chairs, possibly reserved most likely for Rieltar, Brunos and Thaldorn only. Ralis and the others continued upstairs. The 4th floor is half hotel for the merchants of the Iron Throne, and half library. The stairs to he 5th floor were on both sides of the bar. However, not a soul is here.

* * *

"We only got one more floor to go." Jaheira whispered.

* * *

"This battle is going to get really hairy." Xzar said.

* * *

"I know the most evil butts in this place is in the room above our heads." Minsc said looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"It's time for a little bloodshed!" Montaron grinned.

* * *

"Wait! Hold on guys! If they are as strong as we think they are, we'll get obliterated!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Are you showing cowardice, Ralis?" Dorn raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I knew it. The kid got cold feet already. Goodie goodies always make me sick. Kindhearted, spineless and cowardly." Montaron muttered.

* * *

Ralis ignored Montaron. "Two priests, two mages and two fighters vs 2 fighters, 1 ranger, 1 invoker, 1 blackguard, 1 rogue, 1 necromancer and 1 cleric... I don't know." Ralis said with uncertainty.

* * *

"But we outnumber the enemy, Ralis! The advantage is ours!" Minsc said enthusiastically.

* * *

"I know, but... we need a plan. Something that'll catch them off guard in case they prove too tough for us to handle... Dynaheir?"

* * *

"Thy wish my ear? I am listening." Dynaheir replied.

* * *

"What were those new spells you just purchased to learn from Sorcerous Sundries?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Dynaheir then explained her new spells to Ralis. He grinned. He got a plan.

* * *

"Okay, perfect. Now, here's what we'll do, guys..." Ralis said.

* * *

A few minutes later, only Ralis, Khalid, Montaron and Xzar walked upstairs to the 5th floor. upstairs, they found themselves in a room with a carved stone statue in Sarevok's image, and they saw Sarevok's acolytes speaking to a chubby woman. The one named Zhalimar Cloudwulfe was the first to notice Ralis, Khalid, Montaron and Xzar watching them from near the stairs. Zhalimar is a light brown skinned male human with piercing hazel eyes. He wears a helmet with short horns potruding from the top, and judging by the color of his his trimmed facial hair, his hair color is black, but because he wears a helmet, its hard to tell how long his hair is. He's roughly the same height as Ralis and he wears silver plate mail armor +2, and is armed with a composite longbow like Minsc and has a longsword +2.

* * *

"Halt, intruders!" Zhalimar exclaimed. "Fear my wrath, for it is great indeed! Who dares intrude upon our negotiations?" Zhalimar demanded.

* * *

Ralis cleared his throat and said: "My name is Emissary Tar. I am here to negotiate an iron treaty with Thaldorn on behalf of the... Grand Dukes." Ralis said, using his wit to try to lie his way through.

* * *

Zhalimar frowned. "How many Emissary Tars do we have now? Two? Fool, Ms. Tar stands right here with us and she was just leaving, weren't you my dear? Honestly, do you think that I'm born yesterday?" Zhalimar asked.

* * *

"Damn it. You got me. I'm not Emissary Tar. I'm Ralis." Ralis admitted.

* * *

Zhalimar raised an eyebrow, and so did his fellow acolytes.

* * *

"It's him, the guy Sarevok was talking about." The muscular blonde haired man in plate mail armor named Gardush said to Zhalimar.

* * *

"Ah yes, Ralis Rutela. Sarevok mentioned you. He told us how you've been meddling in the Iron Throne's affairs at every turn. But I assure you, your life ends here, by our hands." Zhalimar said.

* * *

Ralis scoffed. "And who are you to say so? I've crushed all those before you!" He declared.

* * *

Zhalimar snorted with derision.

* * *

"Those before us were fools, as you are! Those before us were weak, as you are! Those before us were not Zhalimar, or Gardush, or Naaman, or Diyab, or Aasim, or Alai. Those before us are dead, as you will be." Zhalimar drew his longsword out of its scabbard, pointing it at Ralis. "_So it has been decreed, so it shall be done. So orders Sarevok!_" Zhalimar exclaimed adamantly.

* * *

At that moment, Emissary Tar shapeshifted into a doppelganger.

* * *

"Um, crap! I forgot there's someplace I have to be going. Bye now!" Ralis waved goodbye and ran back downstairs following Khalid, Montaron and Xzar.

* * *

"Aasim, Diyab, Tar, let's go after them! Gardush, Alai and Naaman, cut them off at the other stairs!" Zhalimar commanded.

* * *

The doppelganger who impersonated Tar and Aasim chased Ralis. Gardush, Alai and Naaman went down the stairs on the other side of the room. Zhalimar and Diyab followed Aasim and the doppelganger.

* * *

"Here they come!" Ralis exclaimed as he ran down the stairs to the 4th floor.

* * *

Xzar, Montaron and Khalid had already gone down the stiars to the 3rd floor. Dynaheir stood near the stairs, waiting for Ralis.

* * *

"Now!" He yelled as he ran past Dynaheir, following Dorn, Montaron, Xzar, Khalid, Jaheira and Minsc down to the 3rd floor.

* * *

Dynaheir chanted the command words and gently waved her arms which placed a skull made of metal in front of the staircase, hovering 5 feet above the floor, then she ran downstairs after her companions. Aasim and the doppelganger rushed downstairs to try to catch up with Ralis and his companions, but they never noticed the floating skull ahead until it was too late.

* * *

"Aaah!" Aasim cried out when he saw the skull at the last minute when he and the doppelganger got 20 feet close to it.

* * *

Then the skull exploded, sending shrapanels of metal flying all over the place, even into Aasim and the doppelganger's bodies, roughly tearing into their flesh and damaging their lungs and heart, causing them to get picked up off their feet and tumble down the stairs in ways that would give them a head concussion if they were still alive. Zahalimar and Diyab rushed downstairs to see that Aasim and the doppelganger were at the end of the stairs, dead and lying on top of each other.

* * *

"Aagh! No!" Zhalimar cursed, wanting to pull his helmet off and slam it to the ground.

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Diyab smacked his left hand on his forehead.

* * *

They got downstairs and saw that on the other side of the room, Gardush, Alai and Naaman have reached the end of their stairs, but none of them are harmed.

* * *

"Aasim and Tar are dead!" Zhalimar called out to them.

* * *

"Blast! We'll make them pay!" Alai snarled.

* * *

"They couldn't have gotten far, but be careful!" Gardush warned his companions.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the banquet room, Ralis and the others were preparing to make their stand there.

* * *

"Flip the tables over, that way we'll have cover from arrows!" Ralis commanded.

* * *

Dorn Minsc and Dynaheir filled over the table on one side, causing the plates, silverware and champagne cups to shatter on the floor, and so did Xzar, Khalid, Jaheira and Montaron to the other table on the left side of the room. Then they ducked behind their tables, waiting for Zhalimar and his surviving fellow acolytes to show up. In a matter of seconds, Zhalimar came jumping down the stairs with Diyab at his side, firing arrows at Ralis, Dorn and Minsc who are hiding behind their table suppressing them while Diyab began chanting a spell to cast on them. Gardush, Alai and Naaman came down the other set of stairs, but Montaron had something special set up. He laid out a trap for them, and Naaman tripped the wire, and he ended up getting blasted in the chest by three magic missiles, which startled Gardush and Alai.

* * *

"Naaman! No! The bastards!" Alai exclaimed as he saw Naaman's lifeless body fall face flat on the marble floor.

* * *

"Hrrraah!" Gardush came charging at the spot where Xzar, Montaron, Khalid and Jaheira are hiding with his two handed sword +2, and Montaron, Khalid and Jaheira engaged Gardush in melee combat.

* * *

"Move!" Dynaheir yelled when she heard Dyab chant the final command word of his spell, and she and Minsc, Dorn and Ralis rolled away just in time. A pillar of roaring fire nearly scorched Ralis where he was once crouched!

* * *

"Oh gods!" Ralis gasped, noticing how close he came to getting fried.

* * *

When the pillar of fire evaporated, there is a large scorch mark on the floor where it once was, and some parts of the table's blanket caught sparks of fire, but nothing serious. Sweating from being so close to the pillar of fire, Ralis popped up from behind the table, took aim at Diyab and fired, but missed, only hitting the window. Zhalimar immediately fired his arrow at Ralis and the arrow hit Ralis in the shoulder.

* * *

Ralis cried out and ducked back into cover.

* * *

"Are you all right, Ralis?!" Dynaheir exclaimed as Minsc kept firing his own arrows at Diyab and dodging Zhalimar's to ensure he doesn't get an open window to cast more dangerous spells like that.

* * *

"I'm hurt, but it's not serious..." Ralis muttered, wincing from the pain.

* * *

"Let me try to pull it out." Dynaheir said.

* * *

She attempted to pull the arrow out of Ralis's shoulder. The arrow punctured Ralis's armor deep enough to embed itself into the flesh of his shoulder. Dorn, who has worked himself into a rage popped up from behind the oberturned table and charged at Zhalimar with his sword ready to cut them down.

* * *

"Ahh!" Zhalimar gasped.

* * *

He dodged Dorn's sword because he never had time to draw his longsword. Dorn then shifted his attention to Diyab who is as quickly as possible trying to finish chanting the command words and doing the arm gestures to cast a devastating lightning bolt at Dorn, but Dorn was too quick for him. He sliced off Diyab's outstretched arms and then his torso before he could cry out in pain from having his arms cut off. Diyab's dismembered torso jumped a few feet in the air after being severed from his lower body by Dorn's sword, raining blood on Dorn's face as it hovered in the air for a second, then collapsed to the ground. After Dynaheir pulled out the arrow from Ralis's shoulder, Ralis used his special power to heal his minor wound. After he healed himself, he stood up, drew his swords kondar and Albruin and engaged Zhalimar in melee combat before Dorn could do it first, but he still helped Ralis out. Alai managed to duck, dodging Xzar's Acid Arrow then he casted a Slow spell on Khalid, making his movements in slow motion. Jaheira noticed this and became more agressive in attacking Gardush with Montaron and Minsc, putting him completely on the defense so he won't deliver a fatal blow to Khalid. Dynaheir responded to this by casting Slow on Gardush as well. Before Gardush knew it, Montaron, Jaheira and Minsc's attacks came at a faster rate and he was too slow to parry those strikes. They soon brought him down. Xzar managed to kill Alai by casting sending another Acid Arrow spell at him, The arrow pierced his mage clothing, puncturing his right lung. He cried out in pain and desperately gasped for air in the last seconds of his life before he collapsed dead. Zhalimar Cloudwulfe, the last of Sarevok's living acolytes stood no chance against Ralis and Dorn. He coudn't parry Kondar and Albruin and Dorn's sword every second, it made his arms increasingly ache more and more trying to protect himself from three swords, but he refused to give up, even to the bitter end. Dorn's sword eventually broke Zhalimar's sword, then he and Ralis finished off Zhalimar. Ralis slashed his legs off at the same time as Dorn sliced his head off.

* * *

Ralis wiped the sweat off his face.

* * *

"That wasn't so hard." He said.

* * *

"There's never a dull moment traveling with you, Ralis. You have more enemies than I do." Dorn said with a faint smile.

* * *

"Yeah. It's a thrill, isn't it?" Ralis smiled at Dorn.

* * *

Then he kneeled down, checked Zhalimar's pockets and found a note. It says:

* * *

"_I have a task for you and those you have selected. You, the first of the faithful, are to stand ground in my stead. Be __assured that I would not belittle your devotion with simple guard duty. This chore is of particular interest to me, and __thus to you. Ralis has become a thorn in my side, I wish it removed. Do so, and you shall please me greatly. Such is __your charge. Do not fail in this._

_Sarevok_"

* * *

"Well, Sarevok, they failed. Haha!" Ralis laughed triumphantly as he folded the letter and placed it in his scroll container in his inventory bag.

* * *

Ralis and his companions returned to the 5th floor. They headed down a narrow corridor with three bedroom entrances, which are likely the bedrooms of Rieltar, Brunos and Thaldorn. Ralis saw Thandorn in his bedroom reading report papers at his desk.

* * *

"Guard the room." Ralis told his companions and he stepped into Thandorn's room.

* * *

Thaldorn is a 46 year old human. He has short dirty blonde hair, a short, trimmed beard, no moustache, cerulean colored eyes, high cheekbones and 6 feet tall. Ralis cleared his throat to get Thaldorn's attention from his paperwork.

* * *

"What are you doing here?! Get out of this building before I call the guards!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Can't do that. You might have something I need." Ralis said casually.

* * *

Thaldorn frowned, wondering what the heck Ralis wants. Then a grim idea came to him.

* * *

"You're here to kill me aren't you? You can't kill me! Do you know who I am? I'm Thaldorn, one of the leaders of the Iron Throne!" He exclaimed, rising out of his chair as if he isn't afraid of Ralis, but Ralis could see that deep down, Thaldorn is almost as scared as a rabbit would be when facing a cobra. His poor tough guy act is a bluff.

* * *

"I thought so." Ralis nodded.

* * *

He approached Thaldorn and grabbed him by the neck, glaring into his eyes.

* * *

"Where can we find the documents that will implicate your organization for its involvement with the bandit raids and iron shortage? Tell us or die." Ralis hissed.

* * *

"P-P-Please don't hurt me! You can find everything you need with Rieltar, he's the true leader of the operation. He always carries everything on his person, but he's not here. He and Brunos left to Candlekeep a day ago. Are you still going to kill me?" Thaldorn whimpered.

* * *

Ralis released his grip on Thaldorn's neck, then after a few seconds of staring blankly at his sweating face, Ralis started laughing. Thaldorn was confused at first, but then he reluctantly joined Ralis laughing, believing it's Ralis's way of saying "Now why would you think I would kill you?" Ralis crossed his right arm behind his back, and quietly activated Ghoul Touch, making his hand glow red.

* * *

"Hahahaha... No. No, Thaldorn, of course I won't kill you. ... _I'll make you suffer_." Ralis's cheerful expression immediately changed into an enraged scowl when he said that last sentence, touching Thaldorn in the left shoulder with his right hand, and the Ghoul Touch spell kicked in, paralyzing Thaldorn.

* * *

Now he can't run away. Even if he could, Ralis's companions are guarding the door, watching Ralis interrogate Thaldorn... Or so it seemed.

* * *

"What... you said I was free!" Thaldorn exclaimed, struggling to move, but to no avail.

* * *

"Now what made you think I was telling the truth?" Ralis asked Thaldorn as he slowly walked around him.

* * *

"Do the bandits and brigands you and Rieltar and Brunos hire show mercy to the innocent people you had them harm for their iron? I didn't think so. So why should I show mercy to any of you? What goes around comes around, and it is coming around to hit you harder than you imagine." Ralis said pensively with a subtle mix of rage inside.

* * *

"Noooo...! Please don't do this! I haven't murdered anyone!" Thaldorn cried.

* * *

Ralis noticed a war axe hanging on the wall as decoration. He walked to it and grabbed it.

* * *

"You didn't commit your crimes personally, but the blood is on your hands. The bandits and brigands you hire are like arrows. An arrow doesn't know the difference between good and evil, only the person who is in control of the bow knows. You, Rieltar and Brunos were in full control of the bow, and therefore knew _exactly_ what you were doing." Ralis accused Thaldorn as he came back near him with the war axe.

* * *

Thaldorn cried like a baby. "Please, just give me another chance...!"

* * *

Ralis's rage grew bigger. "Do you expect me to fall for that crap?! I know how you bastards think. You take advantage of kindness and mercy to stab the person who gave you a second chance in the back. Well, not me. It's time to pay the price!" Ralis growled.

* * *

He prepared to swing the war axe... And cut off Thaldorn's legs!

* * *

"_AAAGGHH!_" Thaldorn wailed in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Now free from paralysis, he tried to crawl away from Ralis. Ralis's companions watched the scene play out. Khalid, Dynaheir and Minsc were horrified, Xzar and Montaron were both shocked and mesmerized at the same time.

* * *

"_No...! Please...! No...!_" Thaldorn cried as tears leaked from his eyes and snot from his nose as he tried to crawl away from Ralis towards his companions for help.

* * *

Ralis looked down at Thaldorn with disgust and hate in his eyes. It's pitiful how this man who is one of the leaders of the Iron throne, who played a part in the massacre of so many people who didn't deserve to die is now begging for forgiveness. It's disgusting. Thaldorn sobbed as he kept trying to crawl away from Ralis. Then, Ralis raised the war axe high in the air, and with a shout of rage, he brought the blade down on Thaldorn's head, splitting it in half like a watermelon and splintering the floor as well! After 7 seconds of breathing heavily, Ralis let go of the war axe's handle and looked at what he had done. He cut off Thaldorn's legs, and split his head in two!

* * *

A pool of blood formed around Thaldorn's broken corpse. Ralis looked up at his companions. Everyone except Dorn were surprised at what Ralis has done. They've never seen Ralis get so ruthless before! Xzar looked so traumatized, he began muttering something, saying:

* * *

"_Bhaal strikes unerringly, and his dagger causes the area wounded to wither..._" Montaron looked up at Xzar.

* * *

"What the hell are ye talking about, ye mad wizard?!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Then he turned his attention to Ralis. "Ye got a mean streak for a goody goody. But if it were me, I would rip his spine out first, then cut off his legs, then split his head in two!" He said to Ralis.

* * *

"Hrmmm." Was all Dorn said.

* * *

"Cover your eyes Boo! Ralis is the meanest evil butt kicker I have ever seen!" Minsc declared.

* * *

"Let's go to Rieltar's room. He might have something worth looking at." Ralis said.

* * *

Later, Ralis pulled open a side table drawer near Rieltar's bed. He found two letters inside the drawer. He picked them up and read the first one:

"

* * *

_Father,_

_I recieved your letter, and I can assure you that the mercenaries led by Ralis will no longer trouble our operations. I __have dealt with them personally. Before dying, they were most forthcoming in their revelations. It is as you had __surmised: They were agents of the Zhentarim. I am also writing to tell you that I cannot attend the meeting at __Candlekeep. some problems have arisen with the Chill and the Blacktalons. They have have trouble working with each __other, and I am needed there to smooth over any dissension. I am sorry that I will not be at your side._

_Sarevok_"

* * *

The second letter says:

* * *

"_Rieltar,_

_My superiors are intrigued by your proposal. I would like to discuss it further, but not through correspondence such as __this. The Harpers and Zhents have been very active in this region as of late; it would be very unfortunate if they tried to __disrupt an alliance between our two organizations. If you, Brunos and Thaldorn were to meet with us in the safety of __Candlekeep, my superiors would be much relieved. Please send a response ASAP._

_Tuth_"

* * *

Ralis and his companions... ALL of them, returned to Duke Eltan in the Flaming Fist HQ.

* * *

"I am glad to have you back, Ralis. So, what have you learned so far?" He asked.

* * *

"Not much, but we know that any incriminating evidence would be found with Rieltar, the overall leader of the Iron Throne in Baldur's Gate. He's currently supposed to be at Candlekeep on some sort of business." Ralis told Eltan.

* * *

"Then there is only one thing to do: Travel to Candlekeep and learn what they're doing there. Whatever it is, it can't bode well for the fortunes of this city." Eltan said.

* * *

Then he walked over to a shelf of books, grabbed one and returned to Ralis.

* * *

"Take is book. Without it, the Keeper of the gate won't allow you entrance into the library. Here also is the reward money that I had promised you." Eltan gave Ralis the gold.

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Now, I can commission some of my men to transport you and your companions to Candlekeep, if you like." Eltan offered.

* * *

"That's fine, but send some of my companions to Friendly Arm Inn. I don't want to bring everyone with me, it'll draw a lot of unwanted attention to myself." Ralis said.

* * *

Eltan nodded. "Very well, I'll have two transports waiting for you and your companions outside." Eltan promised.

* * *

Mintues later, Ralis and his companions left Baldur's Gate, transported by wagons pulled by horses, driven by a few Flaming Fist mercenaries. Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Viconia and Dorn were riding in the wagon ahead of the wagon that carried Ajantis, Rasaad, Coran, Safana, Minsc and Dynaheir. Montaron and Xzar went their separate way once again. Ralis looked out the window of the wagon at the wildlife passing by. He should be estatic that he is returning to his old home, but knowing that such evil men like Rieltar and Brunos are defiling his home with their evil aura disturbed him, and he wished the circumstances of returning to Candlekeep would be different. Nevertheless, he can't wait to see old faces that he hasn't seen in nearly a month... Jondalar... Erik... Dreppin... Hull... Fuller... Karan... Winthrop... Phlydia... Parda... And last and least, Reevor. He can't wait to see them all again.


	11. Returning Home

It was a long ride to Candlekeep, but not as long as travelling on foot. The wagon that carried Rasaad, Minsc, Dynaheir, Ajantis, Coran and Safana stopped at Candlekeep because Ralis didn't want to bring all of his companions to Candlekeep, it would draw a lot of unwanted attention to themselves and alert Rieltar and Brunos. Best to keep a low profile as possible. Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Viconia and Dorn reached Candlekeep while the night is barely young, meaning it is almost midnight. They hopped off the wagon one by one.

* * *

"Good luck in there." One of the Flaming Fist members driving the wagon said to Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"Hiyah!" The other Flaming Fist guard shouted, tugging the rope attatched to the horses to encourage them to continue pulling the wagon away from Candlekeep.

* * *

Ralis and his companions looked up at the fortress walls.

* * *

"So this is where you are from... Not bad." Neera said in awe.

* * *

"Let's get in now. I need some rest after a long, bumpy ride here." Ralis said and yawned.

* * *

They approached the keeper of Candlekeep's portal.

* * *

"Hold, travelers! Before you will be allowed entrance, you must donate a tome of great value to our libraries." He said.

* * *

Ralis revealed the book Eltan offered to him to the gatekeeper.

* * *

"We have the book you require." Ralis said as he handed the book to the gatekeeper.

* * *

"You have met the requirements to gain entry to out most holy library. It is fine to see the child of Gorion once again within these hallowed grounds. Please have your less civilized friends refrain from causing trouble. We are very strict with the letter of the law, as you well know, Ralis." The gatekeeper told him.

* * *

"How could I not forget? Thank you." Ralis nodded politely.

* * *

The gatekeeper opened the gate and Ralis and his companions stepped inside.

* * *

"So this is how Candlekeep looks from the inside..." Khalid commented.

* * *

"*Yawn*, I can't wait to see the look on ol' Puffgut's face when we come in his hotel." Imoen said.

* * *

"I bet he'll be less than happy to hear that you haven't come up with a new nickname for him." Ralis snickered at Imoen.

* * *

"Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Ralis. He'll be happy to see us no matter what!" Imoen gave Ralis a pat on the back as they moved on.

* * *

When they walked past the guard barracks, Ralis saw someone that he didn't expect to see at this time of night outside drinking mead.

* * *

"Hull!" Ralis called out to him.

* * *

Hull faced Ralis and his eyes widened. "Now there's a face I never thought I'd see again in a million years." Hull said.

* * *

Ralis shook Hull's hands. "It's so good to see you again, buddy. You heard about what happened to Gorion, right?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Hull nodded gravely.

* * *

"When we heard about Gorion's passing, Fuller and I went out to gather his body, but you were nowhere to be seen. I don't know what you two came across that night, but Gorion died a noble death saving you from it." Hull explained.

* * *

A tear fell from Ralis's left eye. All this time he thought no guard in Candlekeep had the wetherwithal to venture so far out of Candlekeep just to make sure he and Gorion didn't die along the Way of the Lion.

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of his remains, Hull. I didn't have the means. Someday we'll sit down over a mug of ale and I'll tell you about what happened to me after that." Ralis said, patting Hull in the back, making his splint mail armor rattle.

* * *

"I look forward to it, kid." Hull smiled warmly.

* * *

"I'm not a kid anymore, Hull... I've seen and experienced too much to be called a kid now." Ralis said.

* * *

Hull just chuckled in reply, and Ralis continued leading his companions to Winthrop's hotel.

* * *

As soon as Ralis and his companions entered the hotel, he couldn't help but smile. It feels like a year instead of a month since he had last been in this hotel to buy his equipment to leave Candlekeep.

* * *

"Aye! Now there's the rapscallion!" Ralis heard a familiar voice.

* * *

He turned around just in time to see Winthrop come at him with a huge bear hug.

* * *

"Ohhh...!" Ralis groaned, all the wind pushed out of his lungs.

* * *

"Heya, Puffguts!" Imoen greeted Winthrop.

* * *

"Oh, no! What's it gonna take for ye to stop calling me that, Imoen?" Winthrop moaned disdainfully as he released Ralis.

* * *

"When you don't have a puffy gut anymore! Heheh!" Imoen giggled.

* * *

Neera giggled as well. Winthrop turned his attention to Ralis.

* * *

"Set on the little wisp now, and make every bolt count!" He demanded.

* * *

Ralis shook his head, grinning. "Winthrop, you old fool! If I had an arrow for every one of these practical jokes you've played on me, I'd... I'd... I don't know. I'd have a lot of arrows! Well met, my friend."

* * *

Winthrop smiled.

* * *

"Yes, ye'd run me right out of the fletching business in a flash, ye would! It's good to see yer impish face again! Now fill me in on what it is ye've been doing lately." Winthrop said to Ralis.

* * *

"Oh, a little this and that. I've been adventuring, Winthrop. Helping people in need, cutting the trousers off bandits and sending them scurryin' away in fear! It's a big world out there, and there are many kinds of villains wantin' to sow all kinds of trouble, and they all need a righteous old kick in the arse every now and again, am I right?" Ralis replied.

* * *

Winthrop laughed a big, hearty laugh.

* * *

"Spoken with the wisdom of a true fool!" Winthrop loudly declared, then put his fat left arm around Ralis's neck in a brotherly-like hug.

* * *

"By the gods, I love this bastard child!" He declared happily and turned his attention to Ralis's companions and everyone else in the hotel just having a peaceful chat or drinking ginger ale and eating mushroom soup.

* * *

"Everybody, this little rascal here has the makings of greatness! He may look ordinary and unassuming at first, but mark my words, this rapscallion will turn heads in more ways than one!" He announced to everyone.

* * *

"Ah, let me go please..." Ralis instructed Winthrop in a raspy voice.

* * *

"Oh, sorry." Winthrop released his arm hold around Ralis's neck. Then he walked back behind the bar, and Ralis and his companions sat there.

* * *

"So, who are yer new friends?" Winthrop asked Ralis.

* * *

"This is Khalid and Jaheira, they are old friends of Gorion. This is Viconia, and that's Dorn, and this is Neera." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Why does she wear a mask?" Winthrop pointed at Viconia.

* * *

"Oh, it's because she had a nasty burn once. She wears it often because it has healing properties that slowly heals her face." Ralis replied.

* * *

He knew it would be best to keep the identity of Viconia's race a secret from Winthrop.

* * *

"So are ye needin' a hotel room? It's clean as an elven arse." Winthrop asked his companions.

* * *

Ralis glanced over at Neera to check her reaction to Winthrop's words. He noticed that she has her left eyebrow raised up.

* * *

"Yes, we do. Here you go." Jaheira gave Winthrop 200 gold for them to stay in a room.

* * *

"All right." Winthrop nodded.

* * *

Then Dorn, Viconia, Khalid and Jaheira walked towards the stairs up to where the hotel rooms are. Only Ralis, Neera and Imoen stayed at the bar. Ralis asked Winthrop to give him some ale and a sandwich.

* * *

"I'm tired, so I'll be going up to my room, okay, Ralis?" Neera told him.

* * *

"All right. Good night." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Good night." Neera smiled at him then walked upstairs.

* * *

"Ohhh..." Winthrop smiled in a sly way at Ralis as if he suspects something very amusing.

* * *

"What?" Ralis had no clue what's on Winthrop's mind.

* * *

"I see you got yerself some elven arse during your adventures." Winthrop grinned.

* * *

"Half elven!" Ralis vehemently corrected Winthrop, startling him.

* * *

"... Haha. Sorry. New habit. People who aren't elves keep mistaking Neera for a pureblood elf. She always has to correct them." Ralis explained.

* * *

Winthrop started cleaning an empty mug with a brown rag.

* * *

"I see. But still she's got some elven in her, that's what counts. I take it ye've figured out why I compared my hotel to an elven arse, right?" Winthrop winked at Ralis.

* * *

"No, we haven't done that yet." Ralis admitted, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Why not?" Winthrop wanted to know.

* * *

"Because... She wants to take things slow, not fast." Ralis said.

* * *

At that moment, Imoen got up and headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

"And how do ye feel about it?" Winthrop asked.

* * *

"Me? I respect her decision." Ralis shrugged.

* * *

"I'm sure ye do, but what about yer manhood? Does it respect her decision too?" Winthrop asked.

* * *

Ralis simply stared at Winthrop, he didn't reply. Winthrop sighed, continuing cleaning the mug.

* * *

"Yer growing up, child. Ye may not want to admit it, but one day yer natural urge to produce yer own little rapscallions will get stronger and stronger the longer she makes ye wait."

* * *

Ralis raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?" He asked.

* * *

"I'm sayin' that ye may lose interest in Neera one day and find some other woman who isn't into slow paced romance, a woman who is more likely to want to "sleep" with ye and a few months later end up carrying yer baby in her belly." Winthrop clarified.

* * *

"That'll never happen, Winthrop. I'll be loyal to Neera to the end. If anything, she will be the one who will bear my unborn child." Ralis objected with no doubt in his mind.

* * *

"Ye may say that now, but the longer ye continue yer adventure, the more likely ye might find a woman that might interest ye more than Neera. That's just how adventurin' works, Ralis. There are many types of women out there. One is bound to catch yer interest."

* * *

Ralis kept silent. He just finished his sandwich, drank half of his ale and headed up to his hotel room.

* * *

7 minutes after Ralis laid in his bed and shut his eyes, visions of Candlekeep at night hours swam into view almost immediately. Ralis stood still, but the visions moved as if some force is guiding him through Candlekeep. He passed through the open gates, the gatekeeper nowhere to be seen, and then everything turned white, blinding Ralis's eyes. When the bright light subsided, Ralis noticed that he is no longer in his 21 year old body. He is back to being 4 years old. When he looked up, he saw Gorion standing next to him, still gray haired and healthy looking for a man his age. Ralis couldn't help but wonder how could Gorion's physical appearance remained the same all those years ago. Gorion told Ralis to come with him, and they headed for the library. Ralis found that he had to run to keep up with Gorion even though he isn't running, just walking fast. Outside the library stood Ulraunt, the Keeper of the Tomes. Gorion has an important meeting with him about what to do with Ralis, and Ralis isn't allowed to be next to Gorion during this meeting, he had to stay outside. Ulraunt invited Gorion inside, and Gorion told Ralis to wait for him out here.

* * *

The odd thing about this memory dream is that Ralis doesn't even recall this event. After the library entrance doors were shut, Ralis had no choice but to wait. Because he was standing close to the door, he heard indistinct shouting from within. Ulraunt did most of the shouting. Gorion shouted back, but not as often as Ulraunt did. Because he is a child in this vision, Ralis didn't care to eavesdrop, he's just a child at this time, and "adult matters" meant nothing to him. He then headed for the water fountain on the right side of the library entrance, squeezing his thin body through the bars of the railing and using his finger to reach down at the water trace patterns. He looked down at the reflection of his face in the water, which thoroughly distracted him from Ulraunt's arguments with Gorion.

* * *

Just then, a large raven perched itself atop the handle of the railing, staring directly down at Ralis with its huge black eyes. Ralis didn't look up at the raven, he looked at it through the mirror of the water instead. The longer he looked at it, the more afraid he became to look at the raven any other way. Ralis examined the raven through the reflection. He took notice of its claws and thought that its claws reminded him of the nakedness of skeleton replicas that he has seen once with Gorion. The skeletal claws have no flesh around it, nor skin. It just appeared really bony. The doors of the library suddenly swing open and Ulraunt angrily storms out with Gorion. Ralis looked up at him. Ulraunt looked at him for a second, then looks away as he sneers to Gorion:

* * *

"You both can stay. But mark my words. That child will be the death of you."

* * *

Everything turned white again. Ralis when the light subsided, Ralis found himself watching Gorion walk out of the keep, but he eventually collapsed dead after taking a few steps, symbolizing his actual death. Then Ralis found himself staring at his reflection in the water again. The raven is gone, but his own reflection remains, but the odd thing is his eyes are as black as the raven's now.

* * *

"Like father, like child," the reflection of Ralis in the water said.

* * *

"Ahh!" Ralis yelled, finally waking up in a cold sweat.

* * *

Today is the 1st day of Kythorn. The next morning, Ralis decided to drop by Dreppin's place and see how he's doing. Ralis and his companions found him feeding his cows, including Nessie, who seems to have recovered from her sickness back on the 1st of Mirtul.

* * *

"Hello, Dreppin!" Ralis called out to him as he was using his pitchfork, poking a bale of hay.

* * *

He turned around and smiled.

* * *

"Ralis! I didn't think you were ever coming back! What's it like out there?" Dreppin gave Ralis a warm hug.

* * *

"It's pretty scary, Dreppin. There's more to that iron crisis than the bandits everyone always talks about." Ralis said.

* * *

"Yeah? Like what?" Dreppin asked curiously.

* * *

"Well, there's a merchants' league called the Iron Throne at the bottom of it all. They're trying to stir up a war between Amn and Baldur's Gate for the money but there's something more, too. I just have to find out what it all is." Ralis told him quietly.

* * *

Dreppin raised an eyebrow. "Iron Throne? A couple of them came here the other day and headed into the central keep. I wouldn't have remembered it but one of them looked at me as he walked by and it just sent shivers up and down my spine. They should still be around but, if I were you, I'd stay as for away from them as far as possible." Dreppin said.

* * *

"I don't plan on doing that, Dreppin. My companions and I gotta put a stop to their plans, otherwise millions of lives will be lost if a war between Amn and Baldur's Gate happens." Ralis said gravely.

* * *

Dreppin nodded, understanding the direness of Ralis's mission. "I understand. Just... be careful around them." Dreppin warned Ralis.

* * *

"I will. Farewell." Ralis nodded then he walked away and his companions followed.

* * *

Indeed, it feels good to be back at Candlekeep, to see and hear the clamor and chatter of its few citizens. Its almost as if he's has been gone for 3 years, but is at long last finally back to the home he loves and cherishes, full of great memories. However, Candlekeep is not the same anymore. Ralis feels it, Dreppin feels it, pretty much everyone Ralis knows feels it. Men who are evil by nature, men who desire money and power have set foot inside Candlekeep, having a meeting somewhere inside the library. The library which he used to call home! They're having a meeting in there that will promote a war between Baldur's Gate and Amn! They are rotting his home with their evil stench! Well, it's time to put a stop to that today, right here, right now.

* * *

Ralis led his party towards the entrance of the library, and in between the library's two water fountains stood a man in his early 30's wearing a red tunic. He has curly brown hair, gray eyes. It is Cadderly Bonaduce himself, the same Cadderly who built the cathedral known as the Spirit Soaring and is a priest and Chosen of Deneir.

* * *

"Salutations. I am Cadderly, a visitor of Candlekeep like yourselves." Cadderly greeted Ralis and his companions. "Pardon if I seem out of sorts, but the journey has been long and treacherous and my labors age me so. May I inquire as to your name? I am certain I have seen your face before, but I cannot fully place it." Cadderly said to Ralis.

* * *

"I am Ralis, and I called this place home for many years." Ralis replied.

* * *

Cadderly's gray eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"Ralis! Then I know you well, though you may be hard pressed to remember." He said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't remember you." Ralis confessed.

* * *

"I was last here years ago and conferred with your foster father as you were off to chores. I am not much your senior, really. I am certain you tire of hearing it, and that legion have told you the same, but Gorion was well known to me. His death has been mourned by many." Cadderly sympathetically stated.

* * *

"I have mourned his death too, but I do not wish to dwell on it. I have moved on with my life, though I cherish the memories." Ralis told Cadderly, but he knew that moving on is easier said than done.

* * *

"Perhaps that is for the best. I will speak no more of it, save to say that he was a good man. How have you fared in the time since?" Cadderly replied.

* * *

"As well as can be expected, though I have learned much about myself that perhaps was better left unknown." Ralis admitted.

* * *

"Would that I had a gold coin for every person I have heard say such a thing, I am sure your troubles vary greatly from my own experience, but we all have trials we must overcome." Cadderly said.

* * *

"Isn't that the truth?" Ralis sighed.

* * *

"We all have a side that should not see the light of day too often. What matters is how much strength you wish to let it have. Bah, such words are better saved for classes and meditations, not for reunions. I will take my leave, though perhaps I shall see you again before I am to go. The tomes of Candlekeep are very nearly endless, and I am sure to be here for a tenday at least. There are some within the central keep who wish to speak with you, so it would be wise of you to visit there sometime. Farewell, my friend."

* * *

"Farewell, Cadderly." Ralis nodded.

* * *

Ralis and his companions walked past Cadderly heading for the library entrance as he continued to watch one of the water fountains, daydreaming. Before Ralis could grab the door's handle, it swung open by itself! and out came Phlydia.

* * *

"Oh! Why hello, Ralis. Have you seen my book? I can't believe I lost it after I found the last one two weeks ago... Oh, I just don't know anymore... You haven't been around lately, have you...?" Ralis couldn't help but smile at Phlydia's dim witted personality.

* * *

Normally people would be annoyed by her forgetful nature, but Ralis doesn't feel that way now. _Gods, it feels so good to be home!_

* * *

"Never change, Phlydia. We love you just the way you are." Ralis said as he gave her a warm hug.

* * *

Phlydia was taken off guard by Ralis's sudden action.

* * *

"Why, that's enough to make an old woman blush. Gorion sure raised a charmer in you." Phlydia complimented Ralis with a smile of her own.

* * *

"Like father, like son." Ralis smiled back, then he and his companions entered Candlekeep.

* * *

Once inside, they saw a statue of a man standing a few feet in front of them.

* * *

"Who is that?" Neera asked Ralis, pointing at the stone statue.

* * *

"That? That is Alaundo the Seer, the founder of Candlekeep. He has had prophecies which have so far all been true. His most popular prophecy is that the god known as Bhaal, the infamous Lord of Murder, would produce a large number of mortal progeny to keep his legacy alive. Why? I don't know." Ralis told Neera.

* * *

"Hrmmm..." Dorn scratched his chin, finding the prophecy amusing.

* * *

"D-D-Do you think that prophecy will come true?" Khalid asked Ralis.

* * *

"So far Alaundo's prophecies have never been wrong. If his prophecy about Bhaal's mortal offspring is comes true, then one day when all his mortal children come of age, then Faerun will see more death and destruction than what the Iron Throne will cause." Ralis said gravely.

* * *

Just then, a familiar face approached Ralis. It is Karan!

* * *

"Ralis, my child, look at you!" Karan smiled, spreading his arms to give Ralis a hug.

* * *

He and Ralis hugged each other.

* * *

"Your face has gained some new lines since the days when I tutored you..." Karan said proudly.

* * *

"Ah, Karan, you speak true but it's not your fault. You prepared me as well as you could for what lay beyond these walls... I just pray that I am prepared for what I shall find within them now that I've returned." Ralis said.

* * *

Karan frowned in concern. "Why? What is wrong here? Shall I tell the Watchers?" He asked.

* * *

"Yes, call the Watchers, tell them to be extra vigilant right now, but first tell me if you have seen anything strange about the library today." Karan rubbed his chin in thought, searching his memories for anything strange to tell Ralis.

* * *

"Strange? Why yes, that is just the word I would have used for that Koveras fellow."

* * *

"Koveras?" Ralis frowned.

* * *

"He was over there beside me, taking Alaundo's prophecies from their place on the shelf and reading them. I could hear his voice, recognize the Seer's words upon his breath, but when I turned to steal a glance at him from the corner of my eye, it was the strangest thing... his eyes were closed and he was reciting page after page, as if from memory!" Karan explained.

* * *

"Are you serious? By memory? Where is he now?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"He's gone. I guess when he heard your voice, he wandered off... If this Koveras is dangerous, though, I'm afraid I'm too old and bookish to be more than a hinderance. Forgive me, but I must leave you now."

* * *

"Thank you, Karan. Goodbye." Ralis replied.

* * *

Ralis and his compaions walked further into the 1st floor of the library. The only sounds they heard were their own footsteps, the footsteps of a few other people and the whispers of people reading books together. Eventually Ralis ran into another familiar face: Theodon. Behind him, sitting at a small desk reading a copper colored book is Jessup.

* * *

"Well, dip me in broth and call me stewed. If it isn't little Ralis! Why, I haven't seen you for nearly... umm... quite some time, anyway." Theodon shook Ralis's right hand.

* * *

"Hello, Theodon. How have you been?" Ralis smiled warmly.

* * *

Theodon smiled a big, warm smile. "I still remember you running about the keep in your little swaddling clothes, pestering elders and spooking the cows. Ain't that right, Jessup?" Theodon looked back at Jessup.

* * *

"Surely was." Jessup nodded, keeping his eyes glued to his book.

* * *

Ralis looked back at his companions and found Neera, Imoen, Khalid, even Jaheira smiling! He also suspected that Viconia is smiling under her mask as well. Ralis felt embarrassed.

* * *

"Yes. Of course, you never did stay in those rags of yours long." Theodon said.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I remember. But how have you been?" Ralis asked again.

* * *

Instead of answering Ralis's question, Theodon kept rambling: "You'd be naked as a jaybird the moment someone turned their back on you. I remember the day that fella Blackstaff came floating in and there you were, tearing around the outer keep with Gorion hot on your tail. Took the cloak right off his back, you did, and made youself just the cutest little-"

* * *

"Yes, yes, _YES_, I remember. Could you drop it please? How have YOU been?" Ralis asked politely but assertively, his patience beginning to wear thin, especially hearing him tell embarassing childhood stories. He does not want Imoen, Viconia and Neera making fun of him when this is over.

* * *

Theodon raised his hands at Ralis as if signaling him to stop. "Wait wait, I remember it all now! There was Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun trying his hardest to look important while you ran through the stables with his cape tied around your waist. Such a lark, eh, Jessup?" Theodon looked back at Jessup.

* * *

"I thought I'd catch my death from laughing, I did." Jessup said nonchalantly, still reading his book.

* * *

"You and me both! Gorion was shaking like a leaf, he was so mad." Theodon grinned.

* * *

Ralis is now flushed with embarassment. He had to get out of here before Neera, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Viconia and Dorn hear any more of this embarassing story.

* * *

"As fun as this has been, I should get going." Ralis said politely.

* * *

Just when Ralis hoped Theodon would say "Farewell" or something, he had more to say!

* * *

"Nobody was sure what to do, and then Khelben mutters some words and catches you by the scruff of the neck with some sort of spectral hand. He hauls you out and drops you right in front of him, grabbing his filthy cape in the process. Everyone was scared, they were. Weren't they, Jessup?"

* * *

"Sure enough. Scared witless."

* * *

"Yep, and then old Khelben bursts out in the biggest laugh you ever heard. Everyone in the keep was laughing like mad, except you, Ralis. You just stood there naked as the day you were born and wondering what the fuss is about. Hahaha... I tell you, those were the days." Theodorn shook his head, smiling at the mere thought of those memories.

* * *

Ralis looked around, both embarassed and angry, but suppressing his urge not to vent his anger at Theodon and Jessup.

* * *

"Um, yes, I think I'll be going now."

* * *

"Oh, certainly, little one. Stop by any old time though. I've got some paintings of you as a youngster I'm sure your little friends would live to see." Theodon grinned.

* * *

Ralis grabbed his hair and quietly mouthed the word: "Nooooo!"

* * *

"Remember the one of Ralis on the bearskin rug, Jessup?"

* * *

"Surely do. In the buff as usual." Jessup nodded, turning to the next page.

* * *

Theodon giggled at Ralis. "Cute as a bug, you were. Go play with your friends now. Go on."

* * *

Ralis sighed with relief. He's free to go! As they headed for the stairs to the next floor, Ralis turned around and told his companions with a stern frown on his face:

* * *

"_Never_ speak of this to anyone, not even among yourselves, you hear me?"

* * *

Neera started to laugh but she covered her mouth in time when Ralis looked back and glared at her.

* * *

On the 2nd floor, Ralis and his companions met another elder of the Candlekeep library, Bendalis.

* * *

"Hello, Ralis. It is good to see you here once again. A pity you could not have returned during a more restful time." He said to Ralis.

* * *

"Why? What is going on that would cause you so much stress?" Ralis asked curiously.

* * *

"Oh, it's nothing I am sure. It's just that, well, things just seem a little strange around here. Those decidedly unmerchant like merchants, for one. And our own monks are acting odd as well. One fellow in particular."

* * *

"Really? And who would that be?"

* * *

"Well, there is this fellow named Koveras. I assume he is a visiting sage of some sort, but he seems more interested in our guests than the tomes. He makes me nervous. I think he's had the same effect on others as well. Young Shistal has been out of sorts for days now. He is not as thick-skinned as I. You remember how nervous he used to be?"

* * *

"Nervous? More like superstitious." Ralis replied.

* * *

"He's quite the opposite now. Seems like a totally different person. I worry about him. I should go, it has been nice speaking with you."

* * *

"Nice speaking with you too." Ralis replied before Bendalis walked downstairs.

* * *

"Seems like everyone is on edge." Jaheira said.

* * *

"I don't blame them. You guys wait here. I'm going to look for someone and ask them where Rieltar and Brunos are. I don't want us accidentally running into them." Ralis said.

* * *

He walked away from his compaions while they took nearby seats, waiting for Ralis to come back knowing what floor Rieltar and Brunos are on. Ralis checked aisle after aisle for a monk who might know where the Iron Throne merchants. When Ralis paused for a few seconds after walking by the 5th aisle filled with books alphabetically aligned from Q to S, Ralis felt someone tap his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see a 6 foot tall man looking at him. He is bald headed, brown skinned, but his skin is nowhere near as dark as Dynaheir's, he has a nicely trimmed moustache and beard with no sideburns and alluring brown eyes that would definitely catch a woman's attention.

* * *

"Ah, I thought I might find you somewhere around here. Would you allow me to introduce myself?" The man asked Ralis, his strong voice softly booming in Ralis's ears.

* * *

"Please do." Ralis slowly nodded.

* * *

"My name is Koveras." He replied.

* * *

"So you are Koveras. Well met." Ralis shook his hand, but he couldn't deny that he felt uneasy being around Koveras.

* * *

There's something about him that makes Ralis feel uneasy.

* * *

"I used to work for your father, running messages to his Harper friends in Waterdeep. Before he passed on, he entrusted this ring to me and asked that I give it to you should evil ever befall him... Will you take it?" Koveras asked Ralis, revealing the ring in the palm of his hand and holding it before Ralis' eyes.

* * *

He looked at the ring, then at Koveras.

* * *

"And what evil befell him, Koveras?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Koveras narrowed his eyes on Ralis. "You were there. You saw it all. A woman, an armored figure, two ogres wielding clubs, and two archers. But Gorion's petty magic was of little use against them, was it not? And you, you fled with your tail between your legs, hiding amidst the trees until dawn broke. And now it comes full circle, doesn't it? The Iron Throne is so close that you can almost touch them and wreak your revenge for that night." Koveras said, smirking at the thought of exacting righteous revenge.

* * *

Ralis liked the idea too. But something else intrigued him more.

* * *

"You're right, Koveras. I was there. Myself, my father, and the others who tried to kill us... Wait a second. Where were you if you know so much about that incident?" Ralis asked suspiciously.

* * *

Koveras closed his right hand on Gorion's ring and put his right arm down.

* * *

"If you be so void of trust, I am surprised you have made it this far." Koveras said.

* * *

"I've learned to trust my instincts." Ralis said firmly.

* * *

"I see. No matter. Go seek your vengance or your doom at the hand of the Iron Throne, I wash my hands of it." Koveras put the ring in his pocket, turned around and walked away.

* * *

Ralis frowned. What is with this guy? He can't get a good read on him. Strange... Ralis chose to forget about Koveras and return to his companions. Along the way back, Ralis bumped into a reader named Taven who recognizes Ralis as Gorion's ward and told him about the two men who come from the Iron Throne having a meeting with two other men on the third floor. It seems like not just the presence of Koveras is making people here feel uneasy, but also Rieltar, Brunos and the two guys they are having a meeting with.

* * *

On the third floor, Ralis and his companions met a watcher on patrol who is just walking downstairs, possibly to leave the library.

* * *

"Hmph. No one new here for over a month and now there's a wave of 'em." The guard muttered to himself as he walked downstairs about to pass by Ralis and his companions. Ralis stopped him.

* * *

"A wave, is it? Anyone from the Iron Throne?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"The Iron Throne? Aye, Rieltar and Brunos are their names. They're in the central keep, meeting with Tuth and Kestor of the Knights of the Shield on the 3rd floor." The guard replied and continued walking.

* * *

Ralis and his companions continued moving up to the 3rd floor. The Knights of the Shield are professional wielders and manipulators of information who pose as a group of merchants and nobles who have a keen interest in mercantile operations. They are primarily from Baldur's Gate, Amn and Tethyr, but the organization's origins reach from Calimshan to Waterdeep, altthough they have little influence in Waterdeep because of a botched coup attempt against the Lords of Waterdeep. Not a soul is on the third floor, except Rieltar, Brunos, Tuth and Kestor in the next room several kilometers ahead.

* * *

"Should we spy on them?" Imoen whispered.

* * *

"Not now, there's a chance we might get caught without anyone else around. Let's check out my room first before we do what we came here to do." Ralis said.

* * *

Then he led his companions upstairs past the 4th florr of the library to the 5th floor.

* * *

On the 5th floor, Ralis met another elderly man he personally knows.

* * *

"Ralis! Good to see you! I trust you are well!" Piato exclaimed, giving Ralis a warm hug.

* * *

"How have you been, Piato? I'm not feeling too good. I feel as though life is dragging me along by a noose." Ralis explained.

* * *

Piato looked genuinely concerned when he heard that.

* * *

"My friend, I am so sorry to hear this! Please, if you need to chat about anything, do not hesitate to come by my quarters. You do remember where they are, don't you?" Ralis didn't reply, trying to remember.

* * *

"No matter. First, we make sure you get some rest. Gorion's old room is where you shall stay. I'm certain you remember where it is." Piato said.

* * *

"Even though it's been a month since I set foot here in Candlekeep, I remember where Father's room is. Thank you, Piato."

* * *

"You're welcome, Ralis. It is so good to see you again." Piato smiled at him before walking away.

* * *

A minute later, Ralis and his companions walked into Gorion's room. It has a beautiful window view of the ocean. Ralis took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

"A-A-Are you okay, Ralis?" Khalid asked.

* * *

"... Yes. Just feeling nostalgic, that's all." Ralis sighed in reply.

* * *

"While you are over there dwelling in the past, shouldn't you be looking to see if Gorion left anything for you to see or read here?" Jaheira curtly reminded Ralis.

* * *

Ralis slapped his forehead. He turned around and noticed a small treasure chest between Gorion's bed and his wardrobe dresser. Ralis approached the chest, kneeled down and opened it. Inside are some gold coins and a letter. Ralis grabbed the letter and read it. It says:

* * *

"_Hello Ralis,_

_If you are reading this, it means I have met an untimely death. I would tell you not to grieve for me, but I feel much __better thinking that you would. There are things I must tell you in this letter that I have never told you before. However, __if my death came too soon then I would have never been given the chance. First off, I am not your biological father, for __that distinction lies with an entity known as Bhaal. The Bhaal that I speak of is the one you know of as a divinity. In the __crisis known as the Time of Troubles, when the Gods walked Faerun, Bhaal was also forced into a mortal shell. He was __somehow forewarned of the death that awaited him during this time. For reasons unknown to me, he sought out women __of every race and forced himself upon them, impregnating them. Your mother was one of those women, and as you __know, she died in childbirth. I had been her friend and on occasion, lover. I felt obligated to raise you as my own. I have __always thought of you as my child and I hope you still think of me as your father."_

* * *

_I still do, Father. I always will... _Ralis thought, wishing Gorion could hear his thoughts in the afterlife.

* * *

_"You are a special child. The blood of __the Gods runs through your veins. If you recall from our extensive library, Alaundo, our founder, has many prophecies __concerning the coming of the Bhaalspawn. There are many who will want to use you for their own purposes. One, a man __who calls himself Sarevok, is the worst danger. He has studied here at Candlekeep and thus knows a great deal about __your history and who you are._

_Gorion_"

* * *

"..._I don't believe it..._" Ralis whispered, dropping the letter and staggering back to sit down on Gorion's bed.

* * *

No wonder that palm reader freaked out back then! No wonder Gorion was unwilling to reveal what he knew about Ralis' heritage! He's one of the mortal offspring of the Lord of Murder himself! That's a heritage no foster father feels comfortable in revealing to his adopted child!

* * *

"What? What did the letter say?" Neera asked.

* * *

Ralis looked up at Neera and the rest of his companions. "Do you remember I told you about Alaundo's prophecy about Bhaal and his mortal progenies? Turns out... I am one of them..." Ralis said in a loud enough whisper.

* * *

"What...?!" Jaheira gasped.

* * *

"Y-Y-You are one of the mortal children of the Lord of Murder?" Khalid exclaimed in shock.

* * *

"No way...!" Neera's eyes widened.

* * *

"Uh oh...!" Imoen's eyes widened as well.

* * *

Viconia said nothing, and Dorn simply smiled.

* * *

"It all makes sense now... It all makes sense...! The evil taint in my blood is what drives me to murder, even when I didn't want to." Ralis said, remembering Marl and Aldeth's death, the massacre at the xvart village, and how he mercilessly executed Mulahey, Raemon, Stephan and Thaldorn... And how he nearly killed Dabron but stopped himself in time from doing the deed. It's all because of Bhaal's blood in his veins subconsiously compelling him to commit those acts!

* * *

"Wow... This is so big to wrap my head around..." Ralis whispered, getting the feeling that he has a headache.

* * *

Then Dorn started chuckling.

* * *

"I can hardly believe it. You, the spawn of Bhaal himself! Ur-Gothoz was wise to tie my fate to yours. Think of the rivers of blood we could spill across the realms!" He said.

* * *

"Th-That's not a good idea, Dorn." Khalid said to him meekly.

* * *

"I wasn't talking to you, half-elf." Dorn scowled at Khalid.

* * *

"While the prospect of having a godly heritage intrigues me, I cannot say I'm confortable with the source." Ralis said, worried that the Lord of Murder's taint in his blood will end up controlling him instead of him controlling it.

* * *

Dorn walked over to Ralis and sat next to him on the bed.

* * *

"The source of your divine essence doesn't matter, don't you see? Bhaal is _DEAD!_ I say that the blood of a god is the blood of a god, it matters not from whence it came." Dorn said with the biggest grin Ralis has ever seen him have.

* * *

As much as Ralis hated to admit it, Dorn is right. Bhaal is not around to control his children, to direct them of how to use their divine abilities. That means Ralis is free to take what once belonged to Bhaal and make it his own, channeling his evil heritage to instead fight all evil forces in Faerun to help bring peace and stability throughout the land. With this divine blood, Ralis has the potential to be stronger than the average human.

* * *

"You are right, Dorn. I should embrace this gift, not reject it." Ralis agreed.

* * *

Dorn was glad that Ralis agreed, but Khalid looked displeased.

* * *

"Yes! I can see it now. A great future awaits you. Do not forget those who have bled for you when you finally ascend." Dorn said, standing up and awalking away.

* * *

"We shall see..." Ralis said. He couldn't help but wonder if his divine blood can really be tamed.

* * *

He then suddenly remembered one man in particular who has already bled for him... His father. Not his biological father, but Gorion, the man who voluntarily chose to be his foster father despite the fact he knew what Ralis is. He never knew that Gorion adopted him because he felt that it was his responsibility because he knew his mother on a personal level. It just goes to show that there was nothing fake about Gorion's love and care for Ralis. And knowing this made Ralis cry. He should have know it wouldn't be so easy to move on. Imoen sat down next to Ralis and gently patted his back.

* * *

"_I miss him, Imoen. I miss him so much..._" Ralis sobbed, hanging his head down.

* * *

"I do too, Ralis. Yes sirree, I truly do..." Imoen wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

"At times like these, do you know what I would do, Ralis? I would make use of my powers and spill the blood of the bastards who wronged you." Dorn advised.

* * *

Ralis slowly looked up, his eyes are still teary eyed and bloodshot from crying, but he is now scowling with rage. He stood up from the bed, shoved his way past Khalid, Jaheira and Dorn, walking out the room without saying a word.

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Neera exclaimed. Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Viconia and Dorn followed him.

* * *

Ralis stormed downstairs back to the 3rd floor with his companions not far behind him. Then when he reached the 3rd floor, he angrily stormed toward the room where Rieltar, Brunos, Tuth and Kestor are sitting at a large table, his eyes still red and burining with tears. Rieltar is a 46 year old Tethyrian native human, a few inches shorter than Ralis, has receding black hair on his head and wears green colored mage robes. Brunos, the half orc is covered in plate mail armor, his skin is a bit darker than Dorn and Mulahey's.

* * *

"... So do we have a deal?" Rieltar asked Kestor.

* * *

"This is a tall order, Rieltar. Tall, but not impossible to complete." Kestor said calmly, folding his hands in a triangular shape.

* * *

"You're asking us to smoothen relations between Amn and Baldur's Gate. Why, when it is your merchant house who is instigating the war?" Tuth asked Rieltar.

* * *

Rieltar sighed. "All the Iron Throne desires want is to get rich, not to cause unnecessary bloodshed. Yes, we have done unethical, amoral deeds to get more money, but there's no profit in wanton bloodshed. It's just bad business. I..." Rieltar stopped speaking when he saw Ralis standing nearby.

* * *

"My dear sir, you must realize that it is manners that make the gentleman, so would you kindly prove that you are one by leaving?!" He exlaimed to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis didn't reply. He just stood there, looking at them all and breathing heavily like an angry bull. Rieltar realized that Ralis has no intention of leaving or talking.

* * *

"The right people can afford to be rude, but this is not how you're supposed to act. Leave now, before my irate companion Brunos lets his temper get ahead of his reason!" Rieltar warned Ralis one more time.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis's companions caught up to him.

* * *

"_Rieltar Anchev __and Brunos Costak, right? You're the bastards behind all of the troubles from here to Baldur's Gate! __Now that we have __you where we want you, don't think we're going to let you live!_" Ralis snarled.

* * *

Rieltar slowly shook his head in pity.

* * *

"This is most distasteful. I have always known that rudeness is how the weak made themselves look strong. Even if you were to somehow beat us in battle, how would you escape Candlekeep? Or did you think the monks would let you go about murdering everyone within their keep?" Rieltar asked Ralis as he slowly pushed himself away from the table to stand up.

* * *

Brunos vehemently jumped up from his chair and yelled: "Crash dem muttonheads, boys!"

* * *

Ralis drew Kondar and Albruin and charged at them, his boots of speed beginning to take effect, increasing his speed. Rieltar was about to cast a lightning bolt on Ralis but he realized at the last minute that he would never cast the spell in time with Ralis closing in on him so fast. Ralis jumped on the table and jumped at Rieltar!

* * *

"Haaaa!" Ralis yelled, falling towards Rieltar in slow motion.

* * *

"Noooo...!" Rieltar yelled, knowing he is done for just when the fight started. Ralis stabbed Rieltar in the chest with Albruin.

* * *

"Gaaah...!" Rieltar gasped in pain.

* * *

Then Ralis spun around clockwise and slashed Rieltar with Kondar, knocking him down dead in a pool of blood.

* * *

Kestor and Tuth and were about to attack Ralis but they had to shift their attention to his companions instead. Dorn fought Brunos, who wielded a +1 morningstar and a medium sized shield. Tuth wielded his scimitar and parried Jaheira's spear and kicked Khalid in the chest to repel him. Kestor attempted to attack Neera with his bastard sword, but Neera blocked the sword with her staff and Dynaheir came to her defense, casting a Slow spell on Kestor. with hiis movements now slow like a turtle, Neera can now easily dodge his sword and whack his face to a pulp with her staff. Brunos yelled his battle cry and tried to whack Dorn with his +1 morningstar. Dorn dodged the blow, banged the hilt of his sword against Bruno's shield to knock him off guard then follow up with a clockwise sword strike, but Brunos recovered from the stunning blow in time to use his morningstar to block Dorn's sword. Jaheira stabbed Kestor in the back while he was trying his hardest to cut down Neera even though his movements are slow and sluggish because of the Slow spell. Khalid managed to find an weak spot in Tuth's defenses and delivered a death blow to him, driving his sword straight up into his left lung under his left ribcage.

* * *

"Aagh...Ohhh..." Tuth sighed as Khalid pulled his sword out and he collapsed dead.

* * *

Dorn and Brunos were in an intense fight, but Dorn had the advantage unlike Brunos, who has no supernatural powers. Dorn called upon his supernatural powers and literally sliced Brunos's shield in half, which shocked Brunos, then Dorn ran his sword through Brunos's chest, ending his life. With Reiltar, Brunos, Tuth and Kestor dead, facedown in a pool of their own blood, Ralis searched Reiltar's partially bloodsoaked robes but didn't find the incriminating letters he hoped to find.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ralis cursed.

* * *

"What?" Dorn asked.

* * *

"Rieltar never had the letters we were looking for." Ralis cursed again.

* * *

"Look on the bright side, Ralis, we stopped the bad guys, didn't we?" Imoen asked.

* * *

"Yes, we did." Ralis agreed.

* * *

"Let's celebrate back at Winthrop's inn before we go back to Baldur's Gate." Khalid suggested.

* * *

"Drinks are on me." Ralis smiled triumphantly as he and his companions left the third floor, heading back to the 1st floor and leaving the library, heading back to Winthrop's inn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koveras, who was hiding in one of the aisles of books on the third floor emerged once he was sure Ralis and his friends were gone, then entered the room where Rieltar, Brunos, Tuth and Kestor's corpses laid. Koveras looked at the corpses, admiring Ralis and his companions' handiwork. He grinned evilly.

* * *

"_You did good, brother. You did good..._" He nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

He walked over to Rieltar's corpse, being careful not to step in the blood, then dropped Gorion's ring next to Rieltar's body. The ring gently splashed in Reiltar's pool of blood. Then Koveras turned around and left, smiling and chuckling to himself.

* * *

Later, while Ralis and his companions were at the hotel, eating lunch and speaking to Winthrop, three watchers stormed into the inn and approached Ralis and his companions!

* * *

"Ralis! Don't move!" The watcher guard in the middle exclaimed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I do not wish to harm you, but you must come with me. You are to be questioned regarding the murder of the Iron Throne leaders. They were apparently killed not long ago, and an item of yours was found with the bodies." The guard explained.

* * *

"An item of mine?" Ralis was confused.

* * *

"Please, you will get a fair trial if you come quietly. I will use force if I must, but I really don't want to." The guard said sincerely.

* * *

"I have nothing to hide, sir. Yes, my companions and I killed them, but they're the leaders of the Iron Throne, the people behind the iron shortage and everything else that's been wrong with the Sword Coast! We did everyone a favor by killing them." Ralis admitted, stading up slowly out of his chair.

* * *

"That's not up to me to decide. Please, you have my word that you will not be harmed. If you are innocent you will be judged accordingly." The guard promised.

* * *

"I will gladly turn myself in. yourweapons won't be necessary." Ralis gave in.

* * *

"I am glad to hear that. I did not wish to harm you, I am sure this mess will be cleared up soon." The guard said.

* * *

Minutes later, Ralis and his companions were arrested. Dorn tried to resist a little, but Ralis told him not to do it, otherwise it would make matters worse. Their weapons were taken into custody, and Ralis and his companions were left in a jail cell big enough to hold 10 people inside.

* * *

"What just happened? Why are we in here?" Khalid asked.

* * *

"I have no clue." Ralis shrugged in sheer confusion.

* * *

"Well, we did kill the leaders of the Iron Throne in a public place..." Neera said.

* * *

"I hate being in here... Trapped like a rat..." Viconia muttered.

* * *

"We'll get a fair trial, Viconia... I hope..." Ralis assured her uneasily.

* * *

1 minute later, Ulraunt appeared to visit them. He looks none too happy.

* * *

"So, Ralis, you have sullied your father's name by defiling his home and bringing ruin to a peace that has lasted for centuries. I spit on you and all of your friends." Ulraunt said curtly and hatefully.

* * *

"What's going on, Ulraunt?" Ralis demanded, getting a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"You know exactly what's going on. Your transgressions will be punished in the most severe form. I formally accuse you of the murders of Brunos Costak and Rieltar Anchev." Ulraunt said.

* * *

"What the hell?! Why are you talking like we're the villains here?! Brunos and Rieltar were up to no good! They are the ones trying to start a war! I've done nothing wrong!" Ralis exclaimed in outrage.

* * *

"You were seen fleeing the site of the murder by the guest known as Koveras." Ulraunt said.

* * *

"Koveras?" Ralis was confused.

* * *

He didn't see Koveras anywhere after their first meeting. "From every piece of evidence we have seen and heard, it is not hard to figure out what your purpose was. From what Koveras has told us, you have been trying to place all the misfortune of the Sword Coast squarely on the shoulders of the Iron Throne. I assume you and oyur friends are assassins in the employ of Amn." Ulraunt said.

* * *

"_Amn assassins?!_ Ulraunt, you know that I've lived here ever since I was a child! How the hell could I be in league with Amnish thugs?!" Ralis rage is beginning to boil over. Ulraunt for some reason chose to ignore that contradicting fact.

* * *

"Perhaps you were sent up north to create discord in the region before an Amnish invasion. It matters little. You and your friends are to be sent to Baldur's Gate where an apporopriate punishment will be administered." Ulrant turned around and walked away.

* * *

"_Damnit! That thrice bedamned, spiteful __son of a bitch!_" Ralis roared, kicking the wall.

* * *

"It's obvious to see how much that bastard really hates you, Ralis." Jaheira said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Ralis looked at her in rage. "Do you think I didn't notice that too?" He asked her, his voice trembling with anger.

* * *

"How could this lie be fabricated so easily?" Neera asked.

* * *

"Someone needed Ralis to be a scapegoat..." Dorn announced with a hint of anger in his voice, secretly comparing Ralis' predicament to his own.

* * *

"Someone must have known we would do this and set us up." Viconia said.

* * *

"How do you know, Vicky?" Imoen asked.

* * *

"Don't be a stupid rivvin. My race are masters of trickery and deceit." Viconia softly chuckled at Imoen's ignorance.

* * *

Neera stood up. "But... But... It's all good, right? When we get to transported back to Baldur's Gate, Scar and Eltan will help us out, right? Right?" Neera asked, trying to look at the bright side.

* * *

"I don't know, Neera... I have a bad feeling about this..." Jaheira gently shook her head.

* * *

Two minutes later, Tethtoril came to visit. "Tethtoril!" Ralis gasped. He wasn't expecting to see him here.

* * *

"Hello, young one. I am sorry to see thee in such terrible circumstances. I know thee well enough to see that you have been falsely accused." Tethtoril said.

* * *

"Finally, someone with common sense!" Ralis sighed with relief.

* * *

"Tomorrow, Ulraunt will most likely sentence thee to be sent to Baldur's Gate. There, thou wouldst recieve the death penalty for these actions." Tethtoril continued.

* * *

Ralis gasped. That's not good news. Either Eltan and Scar have been duped into believing Ralis and his group are the bad guys instead of the Iron Throne, or they have been killed or incapacitated because they know the truth more than anyone else.

* * *

"I know that Gorion would not want to see his only child in a scant few weeks after his own death. 'Tis as a favor to his memory that I will help thee escape. Make thy way through the catacombs beneath the library, but disturb them not. I have your weapons with me, you must take them and go with haste." Tethtoril said.

* * *

"Thank you for helping us, but do you know anyone by the name of Koveras?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"No, I know of no one named Koveras, but Koveras is the reverse of Sarevok, a young man who accompanied the leaders of the Iron Throne when they first came. I know not where he has gone." Tethoril replied.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened for a second then he went: "Son of a bitch, I should've known! No wonder he knew exactly what happened to father! He used Father's ring to frame me! Damn it, I should have taken the ring when I had the chance!" He cursed.

* * *

"Sarevok set us up. It makes sense now. It's obvious now that he has a personal motive." Dorn said.

* * *

"It is now time for you and your friends to leave, Ralis. I can teleport all of you to the catacombs, but from there you are on your own. You must be careful within the catacombs, as there are many creatures and traps, and perhaps whoever set you up. However dangerous the catacombs may be, they are a safer alternative to Ulraunt's wrath." Tethtoril said.

* * *

"Why can't you teleport us outside of Candlekeep?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Candlekeep is protected by powerful runes that seal it from divinatory and alteration magics. If I were to teleport you outside of Candlekeep, you sould be ripped asunder when you come in contact with the protective field. Trust me, child, this is the only way." Tethoril said.

* * *

"At least we have a chance to make things right. We're ready, Tethtoril." Ralis said.

* * *

Then in a matter of seconds, Ralis and his companions were teleported to the entrance to the catacombs, under the Candlekeep library. What dangers await them there? Will they escape Candlekeep, clear their names and put a stop to Sarevok who cleverly set them up?

* * *

Ralis and his companions began to move on into the catacombs. They entered a narrow tunnel. There are very few torches on the wall, and the air doesn't smell fresh at all.

* * *

"The sooner we find a way out, the better. I hate the smell of rotten flesh." Ralis said as he carefully moved forward, his companions following his lead.

* * *

They heard nothing as they moved deeper into the narrow passageway into the catacombs, just the sound of their footsteps on the floor. When Ralis looked back at his companions following him, at Dorn, he got this feeling that even though his revenge is complete, he is not at peace. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Vengance against your enemies or allies that stabbed you in the back won't bring you peace. That's something you have to find yourself.

* * *

"Hey Dorn..." Ralis called to him.

* * *

Dorn walked up to Ralis's left side.

* * *

"What do you want? I take no pleasure in idle chatter." Dorn said curtly.

* * *

"I want to know more about what happened in Barrow." Ralis replied firmly.

* * *

Dorn gave Ralis' request some thought. "Hrmm. Perhaps it is time I revealed more of the story." Dorn finally agreed.

* * *

"I would appreciate it." Ralis said.

* * *

"We met little resistance from the villagers. They had few warriors of any merit. Those who dared defend themselves soon fell to our spells and swords. Then it was only a matter of slaughtering the women and children." Dorn said.

* * *

"I'm no paladin, but what you did was overkill, Dorn, but I understand, what other choice did you have? The local lord needed a message that would rattle him." Ralis said.

* * *

"Standing among the corpses like gods of destruction, I smiled because I felt the ecstacy of triumph. The others smiled for a different reason." Dorn said. This is where the story gets blacker, and Ralis knew it.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about that. I know why your "friends" were smiling." Ralis told Dorn.

* * *

"As I was about to discover, they were not my friends at all. The slaughter at Barrow was only half of the plan they had made without me." Dorn said, his voice dropping low with brewing anger.

* * *

"What plan?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Even remembering this tale makes me angry, and that is dangerous for everyone- including you. Ask me again later, when I am calm." Dorn growled.

* * *

Ralis and the others could feel an intense wave of anger eminating from Dorn, like a volcano about to erupt. Dorn is trying not to erupt or else he'll be like Minsc in berserker mode, attacking anything and anyone. Ralis nodded and continued leading the team. They eventually reached a room that branched into three different paths. One to the left, one ahead, and one to the right.

* * *

"Which way now?" Jaheira asked Ralis.

* * *

"Gee... I'm not sure..." Ralis muttered.

* * *

He took a few steps forward then he stepped on a trap panel! A cloud of green gas billowed up from the cracks of the floor, engulfing Ralis and his companions! "*cough* *cough*! _Oh no! Sleeping gas!_" Ralis exclaimed. He and his companions collapsed on the cold floor unconsious.

* * *

Ralis started to wake up. His vision is blurry, From what he could tell, he's still laying on the ground. He groaned, trying to stand up as his vision gradually became clearer. He could tell that he's still in the catacombs, but in a different room. He turned around and saw someone he did not expect to see down here... Phlydia!

* * *

"Phlydia! What are you doing down here?!" Ralis exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

She didn't reply as she slowly advanced towards Ralis.

* * *

"What's the matter? You okay? Why aren't you speaking?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"... I don't speak to cretins who steal my books...!" Phlydia finally said, her blank expression turning into an angry glare.

* * *

Ralis was confused. "What?"

* * *

"My book! You stole my book, you curr!" Phlydia hissed and slapped Ralis!

* * *

He staggered back a few feet in shock and pain.

* * *

"Phlydia! What did I do?! I didn't steal your book! Honest!" Ralis cried, his right hand placed on his right cheek where she slapped him.

* * *

"Don't play dumb with me, you cheap lowlife! You acted like you were too busy to find my book. Any other kindhearted person would take the time to help me find my book. But you... You never helped me! That's how I know you are the type of curr who plays jokes on an old lady!" Ralis couldn't believe what he is hearing.

* * *

This can't be Phlydia talking! It can't be! Ralis touched his scabbards to see if he still has his swords. He doesn't! They're gone, even Kondar! Without Kondar, how can he be sure that this is an illusion or not?! Ralis turned around to run for the only exit out of the room but he bumped into Fuller instead.

* * *

"Fuller! Help! Phlydia has gone mad!" Ralis pleaded.

* * *

"I heard what you did, you selfish bastard. I should've taught you how to treat your elders and superiors with respect! I had you fetch crossbow bolts for me when you were 8 years old... I should have had you lick my boots clean, you piece of dirt!" Fuller slugged Ralis in the abdomen!

* * *

"_Gooohhhh!_" Ralis groaned and slumped to the ground in pain.

* * *

"Lick my boots, you worthless slab of meat!" Fuller demanded.

* * *

"Fuller, what's the matter with you?!" Ralis cried while in a fetal position on the floor, his stomach still stinging with pain.

* * *

Ralis looked up ahead and saw Parda. Ralis recognizes his gold clothing anywhere! Ralis started crawling towards him despite the fact his stomach is still stinging painfully from being punched by Fuller.

* * *

"Parda! Help me please! I don't know what's wrong with Phlydia and Fuller! Please help me!" Ralis pleaded.

* * *

Parda had this indifferent look on his face. "Seek my comfort, will you? Aye, I'll give you comfort if ye'll let me." Parda said.

* * *

Ralis didn't like the sound of that. Ralis rolled away to the left just before Parda could stomp on him! What is going on here?! Ralis rolled as far away as he could from Parda, Fuller and Phlydia, until he rolled into the feet of Winthrop. Ralis looked up at him. Wintrhop didn't look happy to see Ralis either.

* * *

"Lost yer sense of humor, have ye? I've heard what ye've been telling all yer little friends, that ol' Winthrop has a hankerin' fer a little elven arse every now and then! Just 'cause ye got yerself a half elven girlfriend ye think ye can spread rumors about ol' Winthrop's fetishes, eh?" Winthrow growled.

* * *

"What? I said nothing of the sort! _Gwooooh!_" Ralis groaned when Winthrop stomped him in the ribs.

* * *

"That'll teach ye not to gossip about things ye don't even know!" Winthrop spat.

* * *

"I... said... nothing..." Ralis protested in a weak, raspy voice.

* * *

"Be quiet, you mound of flesh!" Fuller hissed and kicked Ralis again.

* * *

"_Guuh!_" Ralis groaned in pain.

* * *

This is getting out of hand. He has to get out of here! Summoning all his strength agaisnt the pain in his stomach and ribs, Ralis stood up before Phlydia and Parda could join in kicking Ralis. He ran for the room's exit, with Phlydia, Fuller, Winthrop and Parda in pursuit.

* * *

Ralis ran down the hallways of the catacombs, lost and scared with 4 people who he had known ever since his childhood trying to beat him up for minor transgressions he never done! He came across a "T" shaped pathway. He immediately took the left path and kept going without a second thought. He looked behind his back occasionally to see if Fuller and the others were still giving chase. Occasionally he would see that they still are chasing him when he starts to make a left or right turn down the catacomb tunnels. He came to anotherbranching "T" shaped pathway and took the right path instead because the left one has three ghasts lumbering in that direction. The pain in Ralis's stomach slowly subsided, allowing him to run a little faster instead of running like an injured person. Eventually he ran into Reevor in another room.

* * *

"You! Traitor!" Reevor growled.

* * *

"Reevor, I don't have time for this, help me!" Ralis pleaded.

* * *

"I don't help spies or traitors for the rats! That's why ye didn't want to kill them least time, because yer a spy! A traitor! Fight for the rats, will ye? Yer as fickle as the wind! Yer a Ratbastard, that's what ye are!" Reevor snarled.

* * *

Ralis ran away from him instead of trying to reason with him. Reevor chased him ahead of Phlydia, Winthrop, Fuller and Parda.

* * *

"I've never known a Ratbastard I didn't hang with my own two hands!" Reevor yelled at Ralis.

* * *

_I gotta get out of here!_ Ralis thought as he kept running. Eventually he tripped a trap wire and smoke billowed up in front of him! It isn't sleeping gas, otherwise he would have stopped running. When Ralis came to a 4 way intersection, he saw giant winged demons coming from two of those directions!

* * *

"Oh god! Oh no! No!" Ralis gasped in horror.

* * *

He kept running ahead down the passage that doesn't have a winged demon coming his way. It's bad enough that he's chased by his angry friends, now demons?! Ralis kept running and running down the hallway trying to put as much distance between his pursuers!

* * *

"_Help... somebody... __Please... somebody... Help..._" Ralis heard his own voice but it sounded almost distant as if it is far away and at the same time echoed as if it is nearby, and the walls and floor seem to shift and move, but somehow Ralis could still keep his balance while running. Then after 3 minutes of running down a seemingly endless hallway, everything turned black.

* * *

When he came to, he realized that the trap he triggered hit him with hallucenogenic gas. The demons chasing him were illusions, but what about Reevor and the others? Are they illusions too? Ralis had no clue what's real and fake anymore.

"I seriously need to get out of here..." He shook his head and kept moving.

* * *

Whatever happened to Reevor and the others, he probably lost them. In the largest room of the catacombs, Ralis found Dreppin.

* * *

"Dreppin! Boy am I glad to see you! ... What's wrong?" Ralis noticed Dreppin's scowling face as he approached.

* * *

"You... And to think I called you a friend all these years. You poisoned Nessa, didn't you?"

* * *

"I swear, Dreppin, I did not poison Nessa back then! What have I to gain by doing that?" Ralis protested.

* * *

"_Liar!_ You poisoned Nessa and she almost died because of you! And to think I would have left this keep with the likes of you! _Rraaaarrrh, __fleshling..._" Dreppin's voice changed towards the end of the sentence, and what really confused Ralis is why would Dreppin call him "fleshling".

* * *

Ralis soon got his answer when he saw Dreppin morph into a doppelganger!

* * *

"Oh no! It can't be!" Ralis gasped, backing up against the wall as the doppelganger slowly cornered him.

* * *

If the doppelganger has copied Dreppin, what happened to the real Dreppin?!

* * *

"_Your time is done, primate. Rraaaaghh..._" The doppelganger hissed.

* * *

Just when Ralis thought the doppelganger would end his life right there, an arrow punctured the dopplganger from behind! Ralis saw the arrowhead sticking out of the doppelganger's chest! The doppelganger fell on its knees and collapsed dead. Ralis saw Arkanis and two of his fellow dwarves. Arkanis is the one who shot the doppelganger!

* * *

"Arkanis! Am I glad you're here!" Ralis exclaimed in relief.

* * *

"By the gods, that... that thing was young Dreppin! What is going on, Ralis?! Obe asked us to search for you here but... this is far more foul than any of his most fearsome illusions!" Arkanis exclaimed, dumbfounded, examining the dead doppelganger.

* * *

"It's a long story, Arkanis. I'm unarmed and I can't find my bastard swords and dirk. Please, you have to help me get out of here and find my companions, and fast. Can I trust you?" Ralis pleaded.

* * *

"Aye, child, trust me you can, and Deder too... And do you mean these weapons? Deder found them laying in a room nearby." Arkanis revealed Kondar, Albruin and his dirk! Ralis smiled.

* * *

"Yes!" Ralis grabbed his swords and dirk and placed them into their scabbards.

* * *

"I know not what assistance we can be to you, except four strong arms and an eye for illusions... We shall see you to the end of these crypts but not beyond, as we must bear witness to the horrors that befoul this place." Arkanis said.

* * *

At that moment, Jondalar approached them.

* * *

"There you are." Jondalar said to Ralis.

* * *

"Jondalar! you're here too?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Funny, I don't remember Jondalar coming here with us..." Deder said.

* * *

At that moment, Jontalar scowled at Ralis.

* * *

"For years, I've trained you how to fight. Thought you could take me on back then, did you? Try me now, twerp, and we'll see who comes out the better!" Then Jondalar morphed into a doppelganger.

* * *

Ralis knew he was a doppelganger because he touched Kondar and felt it heat up. The doppelganger impersonating Jondalar had no chance of winning against Ralis, Arkanis and Deder.

* * *

"Let's go search for the others." Ralis instructed.

* * *

They ran into Winthrop, Phlydia, Karan and Fuller and they revealed themselves to be doppelgangers too. Ralis, Arkanis and Deder defeated them easily. Later, they also found a doppelganger impersonating Hull and defeated it before reuniting with Khalid, Jaheira, Dorn, Viconia, Imoen and Neera. Shortly after reuniting with them, when they came close to the exit of the catacombs, Ralis and the others were confronted by... Elminster, Tethtoril and... Gorion!

* * *

"They are doppelgangers too! Cut them down!" Ralis exclaimed to his allies.

* * *

"Ralis! Stop this madness, child, I beg of thee! Thou hast soaked these halls with the blood of innocents and I cannot permit it to go further. You view the innocents as monsters, but can't you see that you are decieving yourself, child?" Elminster exclaimed.

* * *

"Stay back! Stay where you are! The one with you wears the face of my stepfather and I know he is dead!" Ralis exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Gorion slowly stepped forward a few inches ahead of Elminster and Tethoril and said: "Awake, my adopted child. Awake, and face the confusing truth. I'm fine, Ralis. I didn't die that night, nor have I yet. The blade that you thought slew me had been treated with a magical poison. It left me a living soul and a lively mind, imprisoned in a body that gave all appearance of death. The man you saw that night is called Sarevok and he has been in the keep for three days under the reverse alias, "Koveras". Tethoril kept watch on him, but, in our foolishness, we never thought he might have others with him... Please child, I have loved you too much to lose you now." Gorion said sympathetically.

* * *

Ralis barely noticed it, but tears leaked from his eyes. Even though he had a hunch this is just another illusion he couldn't help but partially embrace the possibility of it being true. Illusion or not, Gorion sounded exactly like Gorion... Warm hearted... always worried about Ralis' well being... That's exactly just like how Ralis remembered him.

* * *

"Elminster and I suspected it for some time. With Sarevok away from his lair, Elminster was at last able to locate your stepfather and bring him to safety. Forgive me, Ralis. I should have told you earlier. But to raise your hopes only to see them dashed to pieces all over again? There is too much heart left in this bony cage for me to have done that." Tethtoril said.

* * *

"You're worried about your heart, but what about mine? All this time I've been trying not to dwell in the past and move on with my life without grieving for Gorion every day, but now, you have reopened wounds that have almost completely healed... Why? If this is all true, why wait until now? If this is all true, you should have told me earlier!" Ralis cried, wiping his tears.

* * *

"Unless..." Ralis suddenly pulled Kondar and Albruin out of their scabbards! "_Unless you three are __illusions!_" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Please, child, sheathe those weapons and sheathe thy madness. Come with us and we shall see thee, at last, to safety." Elminster offered. Ralis attmepted to remove his doubts, knowing that even Imoen, Jaheira, Neera, Khalid, Dorn, Viconia, Arkanis and Deder know this is an illusion fabricated by doppelgangers.

* * *

"I know you, mirrorkin, and you be no more Elminster than I'm Drizzt the drow!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"And Drizzt thou art not, thank goodness. As for this old rag-tag physique, thinkest thou that I would let anyone duplicate it without express permission? I have it copyrighted, thou must know... Come, poor soul, let us leave this darkness behind and struggletowards the light. The three of us shall guide thee." Elminster offered.

* * *

"Why do you want me to leave with you? I'm already with people I trust, I'm fine. I need you to tell me what's really going on before I get mad." Ralis said, hoping to trip up Elminster, Tethoril and Gorion into revealing that they might be doppelgangers.

* * *

Gorion looked at Ralis incredulously. "By all that is good, Ralis, what have they done to your mind to haunt it so? your old friend Dreppin lies tangled in his own entrails and foolish Phlydia, she ran down here to offer a mother's shoulder and you butchered her like the monster you percieved her to be... The gods have no mercy on we ragged mortals, it seems. I am a doddering and elderly fool for having let it come to this! There stood I, Elminster the Arrogant, nudging and prodding but never taking action... The most powerful mage in the realms reduced to a meager puppeteer... Listen close, Ralis. With the help of the shapeshifters, called "Doppelgangers", and some powerful magics here, Sarevok has encased thee within a vast and frightening illusion. I was unsure whether I could even penetrate it to reach thee. The time has come for a leap of faith, child. Thou must fling aside this foul illusion and let us lead thee back to reality where Sarevok is fightable." Elminster reasoned.

* * *

Ralis chuckled. He got his answer now. He has everything figured out.

* * *

"Nice try, Doppelgangers. The real Elminster would give me advice, not a helping hand. He would tell me that illusions are something one has to conquer by himself. If this is madness, then leave me to it! If you flee now, I won't attempt to kill you!" Ralis said.

* * *

Then Elminster hissed. "_Thsss, then fleshling! Go mad, if you will, and feel the rasp of our claws against your mind!_" The doppelganger impersonalting Elminster said and proceeded to reveal its true form, including the doppelgangers who were impersonating Gorion and Tethtoril!

* * *

"I knew you'd see through their lies, Ralis." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Was there any doubt?" Ralis smirked.

* * *

The three greater doppelgangers moved in to attack Ralis and his companions, but three doppelgangers have no chance of defeating a group of nine people, they were killed with near ease. After the three greater doppelgangers were slain, Ralis and his companons left the catacombs, but Arkanis and Deder, for some odd reason aren't allowed to leave.

* * *

Ralis and his companions navigated through the caverns underneath Candlekeep, fighting giant spiders, and even two basilisks. They became

aware of the presence of a basilisk thanks to the stone statues of Sarevok's henchmen who were sent to the caverns to make sure Ralis doesn't leave the catacombs. Fortunately Neera casted a protection of petrification spell on everyone before they actually ran into the basilisks. With their petrifying gaze rendered useles, Ralis and his companions slaughtered the basilisks and escaped the caverns with their lives. They now found themselves outside Candlekeep.

* * *

"Do we head to Baldur's Gate and kill the man who framed us?" Viconia asked.

* * *

"All in good time, Viconia. Let's go reunite with our allies at Friendly Arm and come up with a plan. _Sarevok will pay for __using the illusions and memories of my friends to try and stop me..._" Ralis growled.

* * *

Life continues to be very challenging for young Ralis. He is now wanted for the murders of the Iron Throne leaders, and as a result, the Flaming Fist will be on the lookout for them when they return to Baldur's Gate. Regardless of this, Ralis must return to Baldur's Gate andexpose Sarevok's plans somehow. How? The way won't be easy.


	12. Evidence Hunting & Exposing Sarevok

Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Viconia and Dorn returned to the Friendly Arm Inn to reunite with Coran, Safana, Dynaheir, Rasaad and Ajantis and tell them what happened in Candlekeep. They had a private meeting in Ralis's hotel room.

* * *

"By Helm! You're wanted for murder?" Ajantis asked Ralis in a whisper.

* * *

"And you're the spawn of Bhaal himself?" Dynaheir asked.

* * *

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Coran shushed Dynaheir.

* * *

"The Flaming Fist will be hunting for me." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Even if we return to Baldur's Gate, walking out in the open will be impossible, you'll get arrested." Rasaad told Ralis.

* * *

"I know, but we need to get back in there and stop Sarevok." Ralis said.

* * *

"Is there anything we can use to get into Baldur's Gate undetected? Anything we can use like an invisibility cloak or something?" Ralis asked his companions for ideas.

* * *

Everyone remained silent in thought, but after 10 seconds of silence, Safana spoke up.

* * *

"I have something that might help..." Everyone looked at her.

* * *

"You got a plan, Safana? Let us hear it." Ralis said.

* * *

"Well... Let me just say I have this item that can get you in almost undetected, Ralis." Safana said slowly.

* * *

"Just me? What about everyone else?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I only have this one item, no one else can use it but you, that means you must enter Baldur's Gate alone." Safana said.

* * *

Enter Baldur's Gate alone? Sounds like a bad strategy, but what choice do they have?

* * *

"Fine. What is this item?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Safana snapped her fingers at Coran and he pulled out... a girdle from the bag.

* * *

"... That's it? A girdle?" Ralis asked skeptically.

* * *

"Not just any girdle." Coran said.

* * *

"While you were gone, we did a favor for a man here to kill an ogre outside of the Friendly Arm who has a fetish for belts because that ogre stole one of his belts. When we returned him the belt that the ogre stole, he not only gave us some gold, he also let us have this belt. He said it's a cursed belt that changes the gender of the wearer into the opposite sex." Safana explained.

* * *

"So you're telling me that if I put on this belt, it'll turn me into a woman? Oh no! No no no! I'm not going through that again!" Ralis shook his head in protest.

* * *

"This is the only way we can get you in Baldur's Gate without the watchers recognizing you Ralis, and you can't take your swords and armor with you. You're the only person in the Sword Coast who wears plate mail armor made out of ankheg hide, so it would blow your cover, even when you're a woman." Coran said.

* * *

"Damn it... If I can't bring my swords or armor, what can I bring?" Ralis huffed angrily.

* * *

"You can bring your dirk... And this." Rasaad gave Ralis a dagger.

* * *

"What's this?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"It's a poisonous dagger." Rasaad said.

* * *

"Oh." Ralis slowly nodded.

* * *

"Safana and I will find a good tunic for you to wear when you're a woman." Coran said.

* * *

"... Okay, but trust me, I am not looking forward to becoming a woman again, especially after what Neera's wild magic did to me last time. Wait. If the belt is cursed, how can I take it off?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"There's a temple of Helm not far from the Duchal Palace. The priest there can remove it for you. I'll enter Baldur's Gate and ask what has been going on while you find out where Sarevok is." Ajantis said.

* * *

"Great, I need a companion on the inside, they wouldn't suspect a paladin to work with a murder." Ralis understood the plan.

* * *

"So, are we all set?" Minsc asked his allies.

* * *

"Yes." Everyone nodded.

* * *

"We leave for Baldur's Gate tomorrow. Tomorrow, let's give that bastard Sarevok a rude awakening." Ralis said with a confident smile.

* * *

His companions began to leave, but when Dorn and Viconia were the last ones about to leave, Ralis called Dorn's name.

* * *

"What is it, Ralis? Let me guess. You've been wondering what the smiles of my former companons meant after the massacre at Barrow." Dorn said.

* * *

Viconia decided to stay and listen.

* * *

"I have a feeling I know, but I need confirmation from you, that's all." Ralis said.

* * *

Dorn nodded and began to explain everything.

* * *

"Rather than silencing the pleas of the fallen, my companions turned their weapons toward me.

* * *

"We need a scapegoat," Simmeon said.

* * *

"And we think it should be you"." Dorn said.

* * *

"Why you?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"I could have cut down any one of them, but together they overcame me with spells and the strength of numbers. They left me unconscious among the dead. While I was awaiting execution in a Luskan dungeon, I came to understand Simmeon's plan. If the local lords believed they had captured the leader of our group, they would cease their pursuit. Simmeon left me behind to wear the mantle of the Butcher of Barrow alone. My true hatred was born that day. I swore revenge on them all. For a month I rotted in that darkness. My ears were filled with the chittering of rats and the curses the guards heaped upon me... and their hatred only fed my own."

* * *

"How did you escape the prison?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Be silent, human. You asked for this tale. Telling it reminds me of the rage I felt in those days, so do not interrupt. Listen carefully, because I will tell the rest of this story only once. My hatred for Simmeon and the others ran deep... deep enough that something outside this world felt it. A cruel and powerful entity answered my desire for revenge. This outsider offered me a pact. In exchange for the power to break loose of my bonds and wreak vengeance on my betrayers, I would become his champion in the mortal realm. The souls of those I slay feed his hunger." Dorn said.

* * *

"You would make a pact with a being from beyond our realm? You walk the razor's edge, blackguard. I find it thrilling. Were it not for your appearance, I could see how women would fawn over you instead of recoiling in horror." Viconia said to Dorn.

* * *

Dorn raised his eyebrow at Viconia. "Do you have a problem with half-orcs, drow? Perhaps we should parade you through Baldur's Gate without your mask and see what reaction your appearance draws." He said to her.

* * *

"Ignorant surface dwellers may despise me and my people, but deep down, they lust for me." Viconia smiled proudly.

* * *

_If you weren't so shapely, they wouldn't lust for you. _Ralis remarked in his mind.

* * *

"You may take solace in their sexual desires when they burn you at the stake. That is what comes of judging others by their appearance." Dorn smirked at Viconia's naivety about prejudice.

* * *

"I had not thought of it that way before. Despite our differences, perhaps we have both suffered from prejudice." Viconia admitted.

* * *

Dorn continued the story. "Once I made the compact, it was my turn to make my captors suffer. Bursting out of my cell, I slew all who stood in my way, pausing only to give special attention to my tormentors. Whispering to me from his distand world, my patron led me to you, Ralis. He foresees great things for us if we continue to fight side by side." Dorn said.

* * *

"Very well." Ralis nodded. "And uh, Viconia, things will get much hairier this time around. It would be best if you left my group." Ralis said to Viconia.

* * *

"What? Why?" She asked.

* * *

"If we get caught at Baldur's Gate, and they find out you're a drow, they'll give you a worse punishment than what I'll get. It's best if we went our separate ways." Ralis said.

* * *

Viconia slowly nodded. "... Yes. I understand, abbil. You've been fair to me and treated me well, Ralis. I now understand why my kind deserves to be exiled in the Underdark... Take care of yourself, okay?" Viconia said in a humble manner, which was strange for Ralis to hear from a drow.

* * *

"Until we meet again, Viconia." Ralis said to her before she walked out the door with Dorn.

* * *

She looked back at Ralis, smiled, then walked out, shutting the door.

* * *

Later that night, Ralis fell asleep knowing that he is being hunted by all and wake in a dream hunted by one. Figuratively and literally, Ralis is now the monster that everyone is seeking to kill in order to gain peace. He is the kobold scorned like a rodent, the boogeyman children fear might come in through their bedroom window as they sleep. The mobs and their torches now ceaselessly hunt Ralis down, counting him among the monsters he has slain to protect the lives of the people. Or so someone wanted him to believe. In the dream, Ralis found himself in a dark red void. Once again he heard the voice, the same voice that said things in his previous dreams such as "you will learn", but this time, it makes no secret of its origins.

* * *

"_Ralis_..." The voice hissed.

* * *

"_You have a remarkable destiny ahead of you_."

* * *

"What destiny? What if I don't want it or want to follow an alternative destiny?" Ralis asked the voice hidden in the dark red void.

* * *

"_You can try, __young one, but you will ultimately fail. Murder and bringing death is bred into your bones. It is who you are. You can __struggle against it if you want, but there is no escape. You not only can't escape your heritage, you also can't escape the __mob. They will hunt you down for what you are, and kill you to ensure their safety and survival. Your only salvation is __accepting the power the essence of Bhaal has stored in your heart and blood_. _You cannot ignore it, young one_." The voice replied.

* * *

Ralis smiled. "You're right. I cannot ignore it. I cannot reject it. That's why I've been struggling ever since the first dream to reshape the dark forces in my blood to good purpose, fighting dagger and claw for each victory. Murder and death may have been the origins in my blood, but I am reshaping it! I have shaped myself not in Bhaal's image, but my own!" Ralis exclaimed defiantly.

* * *

"_Foolish boy! Do you really think you can purge the taint of the darkness __in your blood?! The dark side is infinite! You are only postponing what is inevitable! You cannot erase your blood's origin__, or reshape it!_" The voice sneered.

* * *

"Then why do you sound so angry if it isn't possible?" Ralis taunted.

* * *

The voice was silent for a minute then said: "Fine. You've made your choice. But mark my words, young one. There are others that will accept what you have refused. You have hundreds of siblings all over Toril who will accept the dark power in their blood, and when you meet them, it will result in your death." The voice said before fading away.

* * *

Ralis doesn't know any other Bhaalspawn, but Sarevok is a threat right now. One thing for sure is Sarevok is a mean bastard who has undermined the law to reach his goals and must be stopped in the name of all that is right and just. Ralis woke up, feeling invigorated, determined to get to Baldur's Gate ans bring down Sarevok one way or another.

* * *

Ralis and the others left for Baldur's Gate somewhere close around midnight. They got to Baldur's Gate around 10:44 a.m. They stayed in the forest, not daring to cross the Wyrm's Crossing bridge.

* * *

"Okay, Ralis, put on this tunic and then the belt." Safana instructed Ralis.

* * *

He took the tunic folded into his hands and the cursed belt.

* * *

"Okay..." Ralis sighed, taking a deep breath.

* * *

He went away from his companions so that he can undress out of his armor in private, and put on the tunic and belt. When he put on the tunic, it felt a little tight around his masculine body because its actually a bodice, a tunic meant to be worn by woman. But seconds after he snapped on the belt around his waist, he began to transform into a woman. His waist-hip ratio decreased a little until it became a comfortable fit in the tunic, his brown hair grew down to his shoulders, his face became a little rounder, his body began to take a similar shape like an hourglass, his male genitals were replaced by female genetalia, and his breasts developed and enlarged. After her transformation from male to female was complete, she returned to her companions. When Coran saw Ralis, his mouth dropped open in shock and he cleared his throat uneasily.

* * *

"Don't you dare say anything." Ralis warned Coran.

* * *

"...It's awkward for me to say this, Ralis, but you look beautiful as a woman..." Coran had to say it.

* * *

"I warned you not to...!" Ralis was about to punch Coran but Dynaheir stopped her and adjusted the "V" shaped neckline of Ralis' tunic and made adjustments to the corset around Ralis's midsection.

* * *

Ralis looked down at her exposed chest and cleavage. She has seen women wear clothing that reveals their cleavage, but she never thought she would be wearing one. Minsc gave Ralis her dirk and the dagger of venom.

* * *

"Okay, Ajantis, you're going in there with me to learn as much as you can, right?" Ralis reviewed the plan with him.

* * *

"Yes. I'll have your weapons and armor ready at Helm's Temple when you're ready to remove that belt." He nodded.

* * *

"When you've learned everything you can, meet me at the Elfsong Tavern by midday, okay?"

* * *

"All right." Ajantis agreed.

* * *

Ralis made sure her dirk and dagger were secure in their scabbards attached to the cursed belt.

"Okay, let's go." Ralis said.

* * *

"Hold, Ralis." Dorn called.

* * *

Ralis turned around. "What is it?" She asked Dorn.

* * *

"... Maybe you and I could..." Dorn paused for a second then shook his head and said instead: "Never mind."

* * *

Ralis was curious at what Dorn wanted to say but instead chose to forget about it. She and Ajantis crossed the bridge with a crowd of people wanting to gain entry into Baldur's Gate.

* * *

Once Ralis and Ajantis entered Baldur's Gate, they went their separate ways. Ralis heard thunder rumbling in the sky and looked up at the gray clouds.

* * *

_Oh crap... I didn't know it was going to rain today... _Ralis thought to himself.

* * *

She looked around and saw a familiar face among the crowds of people. Husam, the drunk guy she met back at in the Thieves' Guild before she left to Candlekeep.

* * *

"Husam." Ralis called to him.

* * *

Husam, who is holding a half empty bottle of wine looked at Ralis. "*Hic*! how doesh a pretty lady knows my name? *buuurrp*! Must be my lucky day! *hic*!" Husam asked aloud.

* * *

Ralis looked around and whispered loud enough for Husam to hear: "It's me, Ralis, the guy you spoke to back in the Thieves' Guild."

* * *

Husam's eyes widened. "Ralis? That you? *hic*! I can't be thish drunk..." Husam was shocked and looked at his bottle.

* * *

"I know it's hard to believe, but I am the same Ralis. I'm wearing a girdle that turned me into a woman." Ralis whispered to Husam.

* * *

"*Buuurrp*! Oh... I hope ya don't mind me sayin', but ah... ya got a nice racksh... *hic*!" Husam said with a smile.

* * *

Ralis scowled at him.

* * *

"Don't get any funny ideas or I'll kick you in the groin, alright? What's been going on since I left?"

* * *

"Lots has happends since you were gone. Heh heh, ya, I've been hearing all sorts of things. I heard you and your buddies are wanted for murders. Heh, so yer a murderer, eh? Well, I still like ya." Husam said.

* * *

"I hope it has nothing to do with my busty figure..." Ralis scowled more sharply at Husam.

* * *

"*hic*! Let's just say I knowsh a good person when I sees one. Hey, I have some info for yas." Husam said. "Does ya know about Duke Eltan? He's fallen ill, he is, and his seconds in command *hic* Scar got killed, assassinated heez was." Husam said.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. Scar dead?! Eltan sick?! This can't be happening!

* * *

"Tell me more." Ralis urged Husam, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a little.

* * *

"I gots to get going now. If you wants to talk with me some more, just come by the Blushing Mermaid. See yas." Husam walked away.

* * *

As soon as he walked away, Ralis felt raindrops hitting her head. Ralis decided to go to the Flaming Fist compound and find out as much as she possibly can.

* * *

Ralis casually walked down the street among the crowd. She passed by a few patrolling Flaming Fist guards, but they didn't hassle her. They have no idea that one of their target is a woman instead of a man. The rain intensified a bit more. After a minute of walking in the rain, Ralis looked to her left and saw a Flaming Fist guard coming straight at her! Has her cover been blown? Her heart began racing.

* * *

"Ralis, I'm Sorrel, a friend of Ajantis. Where have you been?" Sorrel asked Ralis as he lead her to an alleyway to speak privately.

* * *

"I uh, had some business to attend to back at home, and that business led me back here." Ralis said, wiping the stray strands of wet hair away from her face.

* * *

"Well, keep your head down before they clip it off your shoulders. People are saying you killed the leaders of the Iron Throne. There's a goodly price upon your head, don't you realize?" Sorrel asked Ralis.

* * *

"Ajantis told you about my disguise, you could turn me in right now if you wanted the reward for yourself." Ralis said matter of factly.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't because there's trouble in the Fist, Ralis. Big trouble. Duke Eltan's fallen sick and Scar was killed, supposedly in a simple robbery but I have my doubts... It's all Angelo." Sorrel said.

* * *

"Who?" Ralis frowned in confusion.

* * *

"Angelo Dosan, the new commander of the Fist. He's making a power grab, taking control of the Fist, and with Scar dead, there's nothing to stop him!"

* * *

"Why are you so worried about Angelo? Is he corrupt?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I know he is. I've seen him paying visits to the Iron Throne, and I don't like it one bit. There are some of us that are still loyal to Eltan and, lucky for you, I happen to be one of them, and a friend of Ajantis. Please. for your sake and ours, keep your head down, lay low. If you get the chance, sniff around the Iron Throne's base. If you can find out what is happening to Duke Eltan, even better, but they're keeping him in the middle of Fist HQ... Damn it, Angelo will pay dearly for this and I hope it's soon..." Sorrel said pensively.

* * *

"Don't worry, Sorrel, I'm not going to hide in the sewers like some kobold. I'll get to the bottom of this, starting with finding Duke Eltan." Ralis promised.

* * *

"Good luck. You'll need it." Sorrel said.

* * *

Ralis continued walking down the sidewalk in the rain for the next 5 minutes... until she felt someone tugging at her right hand! Ralis looked turned her head to the right and saw a black haired Kozakura native woman (Kozakura native humans resemble Japanese people) in a ninja-esque outfit next to her, goading her to come with her into the alleyway.

* * *

"Shhhh. I must talk to you in private. These are troubled times." She told Ralis.

* * *

Ralis reluctantly agreed and followed. "Okay, what is it?" She asked.

* * *

"If I could be permitted to speak for a moment, I believe I have something you would want to hear. Perhaps we could help each other." The woman told Ralis.

* * *

Ralis frowned at her. "You look familiar... I would know to whom I am speaking to. I don't take candy from strangers, as it were." Ralis said.

* * *

"You may call me Tamoko. I do not presume to be your friend or even someone you should trust, but fate demands that I place myself at your disposal. I have details worth listening to, and again I must ask if you are interested in a trade of sorts. Do you wish to hear what I have to tell?"

* * *

"Say what you must and I will listen." Ralis promised her.

* * *

"I shall explain myself in further detail when I have time. Until then, I have one thing to say. The one who claims to heal Duke Eltan's sickness is also the one who breeds it. Likely there have been signs suggested this to you, but none have said it plain. No doubt you have the wherewithal to follow through on it. Your very future gives you above average competence. Gorion's tutelage could only have enhanced this."

* * *

"You know who I am? How did you know I'm his ward?" Ralis asked in shock.

* * *

"Even as a woman, you are still fairly recognizable."

* * *

"Okay, point made, but next time, don't ever speak my father's name! I won't have you sully the memory if the only family I have known."

* * *

"But that was not the family that knew _YOU_, and knows you now." Tamoko said, gently poking her right hand's finger at Ralis's chest a couple times.

* * *

"I think you feel the pull and I think you strain against it still." Tamoko added.

* * *

Ralis softly gasped. _She __knows my heritage... How...?_

* * *

Tamoko smiled. "Ahh, again you see that I know much of you, perhaps more than you know yourself. There are three things that are strength incarnate, there is love of life, there is fear of death, and there is family. A family that loves death would have a strong pull indeed. Can you... feel it? Can you feel him? He hates you, you know."

* * *

"Who hates me? What have I done to be hated?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"What have you done? You exist and chaos will be sown. That is the way it was intended, though I hope to change it. I must go, and YOU must go to Duke Eltan. Protect him from his own healer. I will wait in an alleway near the Flaming Fist HQ. We shall speak again and I shall have something to ask of you." Tamoko said then walked away.

* * *

A couple hours later of walking through the rainy streets of Baldur's Gate, Ralis drew nearer and nearer to the Flaming Fist HQ. Along the way she passed by ex-merchants of the Iron Throne who are angrily fuming about how Sarevok as the son (or more specifically, foster son) of Rieltar Anchev has appointed himself the new leader of the Iron Thone but his actions are causing the merchant house to quickly fall into bankruptcy!

* * *

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sarevok __has __an ulterior motive... _Ralis guessed.

* * *

As she drew nearer to the Flaming Fist HQ, she checked every alleyway for Tamoko until she found her in an alleyway between an inn and a shop that sells all kinds of clothing for men and women. Ralis joined her in the alleyway, away from eyes that may become curious. Ralis sneezed.

* * *

"I see you have sought me out, as I thought you would." Tamoko said.

* * *

"Okay, now what do you want? And why do I get the feeling I've seen you before?" Ralis asked curiously.

* * *

"I have things that must be said first, things that are important to us both. I have but one condition to my discourse, and you must agree before I speak of it. A promise I seek, and I will accept no less." Tamoko said.

* * *

Ralis became amused. "Oh? You have conditions now? I still don't trust you, to agree with you yet." Ralis said.

* * *

"My promise will not harm you, though ignoring it can. Indeed, my information can only benefit. You will gain if you did not know it before, and you will gain if you knew it, but needed it confirmed. The choice I pose is the only option. Are you in agreement or not?"

* * *

"...I shall offer my promise and I will follow it as best as I can." Ralis promised.

* * *

"I thank you. Here is my request, though it may seem quite odd. I charge you to defeat Sarevok, the man behind all your woes. You must destroy his plans and stop his scheme in its tracks. You must strip him of the belief that he can succeed in this path he follows. You must do this for me and you must also leave him his life. I will... I will help him to live his life as a man, not as the god he thinks he can be."

* * *

Ralis understood what she's saying. She wants Ralis to defeat Sarevok but to spare his life somehow!

* * *

"Do you realize what you're asking is impossible? He's too far gone to be redeemed, Tamoko. Once a man desires power, it will take a miracle to convince him otherwise. He sought to destroy me and I intend on returning the favor, even if it means I have to take away his life." Ralis said.

* * *

"Sarevok seeks to destroy everyone, not just you." What Tamoko said got Ralis' attention.

* * *

"You are of particular interest because of your shared origin with him. You are a possible rival, one of the few who are worthy of his personal attention. Above all else, you are family."

* * *

"What...? Are you saying Sarevok is a spawn of Bhaal too...?" Ralis gasped.

* * *

"I see this is startling news, though likely you have suspected as much. Does this disturb you? It should not. Monsters are often closer to us than we like to think. You are siblings, and the paths open to him are open to you as well, though he has been reacing down his from his earliest days. You had Gorion to guide you, did you not? Sarevok had no one."

* * *

"Again you say his name! Wait a minute. I remember you now! You were with Sarevok the night Gorion died to save me! You are the woman with Sarevok!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Indeed, I am, but I don't agree with his plans. He draws his strength from his hatred, from the thought of rising above those he knows to be involved. His divine blood hungers for conquest, and that is why he must be defeated, but not killed. He serves another, but does not know it." Tamoko said, looking up at the raining gray skies.

* * *

"He serves another? What do you mean?" Ralis pressed Tamoko for more info.

* * *

"The child becomes the father, or desperately wishes so. The blood pulls, calls, and demands. The wise Alaundo did say unto the ages that the Lord of Murder would perish and in his doom would spawn his mortal progeny. Chaos would be sown in their passage, but to what purpose? You have felt the hunger and heard the offerings of power? Sarevok thinks they are true and so he seeks a senseless war, and a slaughter of a grand scale as to defy description. He thinks it will launch him to... to what? Possibly he is right, but I cannot lose him to this..." Tamoko started to cry.

* * *

"Why do you oppose him yet care for his life when it is possible the only way to stop him is taking his life? What is he to you?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

Tamoko focused her tired, bloodshot sad eyes into Ralis's eyes. "Sarevok is... I share Sarevok's company and would do so until I die, given the choice. That is all you need to know. I would save the man within the beast he wishes to be. I do not believe he will survive his plan, it is all based on conjecture at best. He feels that he has been chosen, and that he will become... more than he is. I do not share this belief. Gods are not known for bequeathing their powers, especially if they have foreseen their deaths. Whatever he is, I would keep him here, grounded firmly among those of us that are all flesh." Tamoko explained.

* * *

"... Okay, Tamoko. I shall try to stop him, and I'll do whatever I can to ensure that he lives, even though I can't imagine a way."

* * *

"I thank you. Sarevok can be redeemed, as could you if you one day pursue the same path. For now, I shall speak of secrets to aid you. Duke Eltan can be saved, but Duke Entar Silvershield has been killed outright. The murders have acted with anonymity, but I know who and where they are. You must go to the Undercellar. There you will find Slythe and Krystin, two unsavory beings that revel in the violence Sarevok allows them to commit. They are no more than animals in human guise, even by the standards of the company they keep. Kill them and you shall know much of their plan. If you don't know where the Undercellar is, then go to the sewers, you will find an entrance there." Tamoko advised.

* * *

Ralis' tunic is getting more wet by the minute and she did not want to catch a cold.

* * *

"Is that all?" She asked Tamoko.

* * *

"There is... another. Atop the Iron Throne base there is a woman whose... whose influence is a poison to Sarevok's soul. If she were removed I know he would listen to reason to my pleading. Cythandria is her name, and she holds much power in this matter. She seeks Sarevok's favor as well, thigh she is content if he self-destructs, so long as she profits in the deed. I must go now. He cannot know I have helped you." Tamoko left the alleyway.

* * *

Nearly soaked to the bone, Ralis is eager to get indoors. She left the alleyway and headed for the Flaming Fist compound.

* * *

Ralis quietly entered the Flaming Fist compound, opening from the entrance she usually enters. Once inside, she pulled out the dagger of venom and tip-toed forward, trying not to alert the sleeping prisoners in the jail cells around her. If they see a woman in a soaking wet tunic tip-toeing down the hall, they won't be able to keep quiet at all for obvious reasons. After she passed through the jail cell area of the compound, she knew she is getting close to the Grand Duke quarters; all she has to do is go upstairs from the main room of the compound. However, sneaking around wouldn't be as easy as Ralis thought. He ended up being discovered by a mercenary leader named Benjy, who is probably tasked by Angelo to watch over the compound while he is out somewhere.

* * *

"What the?! What foolishness is this?! What's a woman doing trying to sneak into the Flaming Fist compound?!" He exclaimed. Ralis stood up. Benjy frowned, trying to recognize Ralis's face.

* * *

"Wait... You look familiar... your face looks a bit different but I think I've seen you somewhere before... You're that wanted man, Ralis Rutela, aren't you? I didn't know that you're a woman!" Benjy said.

* * *

Ralis drew her dagger and dirk, holding the dagger of venom in her right hand, and her two sided dirk in her left hand.

* * *

"You're right; I'm not originally a woman. I had a spell casted on me that changed my gender." Ralis explained, telling a partial lie intentionally.

* * *

Four of Benjy's fellow mercenaries came in from the cafeteria room and were visibly shocked to see a wet, beautiful woman in the compound speaking to Benjy.

* * *

"Oh. That explains it. You won't find any friends here, Ralis! Angelo now commands the Flaming Fist. Friends of Duke Eltan can only expect death from Angelo's new order." Benjy told Ralis. Then he turned his attention to his fellow mercs.

* * *

"To arms, fellas! Kill her! I mean him. Gaaah!" Benjy commanded, pulling his hair his hair in confusion at Ralis' disturbing gender switch.

* * *

The mercs charged at Ralis with their weapons drawn. Ralis knew that her tunic offers no protection from swords, meaning she is at a disadvantage... Or so it seemed. Ralis charged at the first merc, ducking under his swinging sword, then dodged the next merc's sword by rolling past him. The merc tried to turn around and attempt to strike Ralis again, but Ralis was too quick for him. She stabbed the dagger of venom into his ribcage and somersaulted back before Benjy could cut her head off. Ralis realized that without armor, she is as agile as a doppelganger now, especially with the boots of speed she is still wearing.

* * *

"She's too fast!" One of the mercs exclaimed.

* * *

"I don't care! Go! Or Angelo will have our heads!" Benjy yelled.

* * *

The merc Ralis stabbed with the venomous dagger collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. The other three mercs tried to gang up on Ralis but with her boots of speed and flexible, lean body, she was able to dodge her way out of the crowding merc and their swords.

* * *

"Take this!" Benjy attempted to stab Ralis in the chest, but Ralis swiftly dodged aside, stabbed Benjy's outstretched sword arm with her two sided dagger and tripped him, causing him to somersault falling to the floor on his back.

* * *

The other three mercenaries came at Ralis. She dodged the first merc, slashing him in the stomach with the venomous dagger, then dodged the second one and tripped his legs, causing him to lose his balance and barely dodged the last merc. Benjy got back on his feet and attempted to strike down Ralis one more time while she is preoccupied with the 2nd merc. Ralis sensed Benjy coming up behind him, used the 2nd merc as a shield and Benjy ended up running his own fellow merc through instead!

* * *

"No! Son of a bitch!" Benjy wailed in anger.

* * *

He slashed at Ralis's midsection but she dodged aside, dodged more of Benjy's sword slashes then wounded Benjy by stabbing him in the stomach with the venomous dagger. Then Ralis dealt with the last merc finishing him off with both the venomous dagger and the dirk. With Benjy and his mercs defeated, Ralis started to head towards the stairs that leads to the bedrooms of the Grand Dukes, but Benjy came up behind Ralis and knocked her out by smashing an empty mug against her head, and seconds after Ralis fell unconscious, then collapsed, the poison in his body slowly killing him.

* * *

Ralis woke up to find himself arrested and handcuffed by Flaming Fist guards, two are flanking her on both sides and restraining her arms as if they are waiting for someone to show up. She must have been knocked out long enough for the Flaming Fist guards to return.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?! Unhand me!" Ralis exclaimed to the guards.

* * *

"Quiet. You are trespassing in Flaming Fist property and killed 5 mercenaries here singlehandedly." Guard #1 said curtly.

* * *

"Trespassing?! Those bastards snatched me up from the street and tried to rape me here! I had to defend myself!" Ralis exclaimed, hoping that would be a convincing story.

* * *

"Save it. Benjy in his dying breath told us who you really are. Captain Angelo Dosan would like to have a word with you." Guard #2 said. Damn. Benjy snitched to the guards before the poison did him in.

* * *

A minute later, Angelo Dosan himself arrived to meet with Ralis. He has ear length black hair, a clean shaven face and hazel colored eyes.

* * *

"So, you're one of the infamous murderers finally brought to justice... Ralis Rutela, am I right? That's the best disguise you have? Using a spell to turn yourself into a woman? How unprofessional." Angelo said to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis saw that he took a quick glance at her wet, shiny cleavage.

* * *

"Go ahead, take a look at my assets all you want. I'm a fine lookin' strumpet, aren't I?" Ralis sarcastically said to Angelo with a wink.

* * *

He shook his head. "...A jester and a murderer. That's a frightening mix; gives me goose bumps. I don't know what's a more fitting punishment for you, throwing you in a jail cell for you to be hanged tomorrow, or leaving you in a jail cell with an inmate who would _love _to meet you." Angelo said sarcastically.

* * *

"You don't scare me, pig. I know you're on Sarevok's payroll." Ralis sneered at Angelo.

* * *

"Sarevok is doing what's best for the city. There are enemies in Amn and enemies among us who have just murdered our most respected members of the Fist, Scar and Entar Silvershield. I will not let a similar fate happen to Duke Eltan! Tonight at midnight, Sarevok will be nominated as Grand Duke and we will smite our enemies here and in Amn! Guards, throw her- I mean him into the brig." He commanded and turned his back on Ralis and the guards and started to walk away.

* * *

"Did you kill Scar in a power grab attempt?" Ralis asked Dosan, hoping to rattle him.

* * *

Angelo stopped walking, froze there for a second, then turned around and stormed towards Ralis with anger in his eyes.

* * *

"_It was __the Shadow Thieves who committed the act, you murdering barbarian_." Angelo hissed spitefully, inches from Ralis's face. "_The evidence was found on his body, including Duke Entar. We found the mark of the Shadow Thieves on their bodies __when we discovered them. Utter one more word and you will regret it." _Angelo turned around and stormed away, allowing his guards to take Ralis to her jail cell.

* * *

Fortunately for Ralis, she doesn't have to share a jail cell with anyone. Ralis sat there for the next two minutes, trying to figure out how to get out and save Duke Eltan.

* * *

"Psst. Psst. You. Hey, you." Ralis heard a voice nearby.

* * *

She looked around.

* * *

"Who, me?" She asked.

* * *

"Yeah, you in the other cell. Who are you?" Ralis peeked out the jail cell bars to her right and saw a man to her right peeking out of the his own jail cell.

* * *

"Aha, you're the one who is wanted for murder on three different counts? Don't try to deny it, I know it's you, Ralis, even though you're wearing a cursed belt that turned you into a woman." The man said.

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Well, heh... my name is Neb." The man replied.

* * *

"Why are you in here, Neb?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Heh heh, I killed some little street urchins. They're such a cluster to this city, ya know? They scream good too, especially the little girls." Neb said with a shameless smile.

* * *

Ralis scowled in disgust at him. "You filthy dog... Don't talk to me anymore, you monstrous swine." Ralis hissed and stopped peeking out of her cell.

* * *

"Hey, I was just trying to be friendly..." Neb tried to apologize to Ralis, but she wouldn't have any of it.

* * *

"Shut up over there." Ralis growled. She sat down in her cot and stared up at the ceiling. Neb didn't give up trying to reason with her. Eventually he said something that piqued Ralis' interest.

* * *

"I've got a way out of here, you know... Heh, hidden it well, haven't I? I won't tell you where it is unless you talk to me. Heh heh." Neb snickered.

* * *

Ralis stood up and peeked out her cell at Neb's cell again.

* * *

"I'm listening now, Neb." Ralis called. Neb grinned.

* * *

"Heh, good thing ol' Neb decided to mix a little bit of illusioncraft with his thievery, eh? Sure, sure... I'll tell you what. Murderer to murderer, now, monster to monster, are you wanting out?"

* * *

"Yes. It's very important that I get out of here." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Heheh, sure, sure, everyone's wanting out, but does the world really want us out? Maybe its safer if we stay in here." Neb said.

* * *

"Neb, there are monsters out there worse than either you or me. If I don't stop them, we'll all regret it." Ralis reasoned with him.

* * *

"Hehheh... As a fellow monster, you got a point." Neb said.

* * *

Soon Ralis was freed from her jail cell. Angelo and the rest of the Flaming Fist guards have left the compound many minutes ago believing Ralis is secured in her cell with no way out, a perfect opportunity to find Eltan and speak to him! She snuck upstairs, and there, she met a lone Flaming Fist guard named Kent, which made Ralis nervous.

* * *

"You there, shhhhh. Don't make too much noise. My name is Kent, and I need to talk to you." The guard said as he slowly headed towards Ralis.

* * *

"What do you want... Kent?" Ralis whispered back.

* * *

"I remember you and your friends when you worked for Scar and Eltan. Well, since you've been gone, things have gotten really bad. Eltan's taken ill and he's resting in that room over there." Kent pointed towards the room.

* * *

"His healer Rashad keeps on saying that there's nothing he can do, but I know better. He's no healer from what I've seen. Anyhow, it don't matter. I've decided to desert the Flaming Fist before things get more uglier. I don't want to lose my life over whatever power struggle is going on in the city." Kent said and began to head downstairs, but Ralis stopped him.

* * *

"Wait. What makes you believe Rashad isn't a healer?" She asked.

* * *

"I followed him one night, all the way into the sewers. There he went into the Undercellar. Why would a healer be found in a whorehouse? I don't know what he was doing there, but it wasn't good, whatever it was. I have to get going before commander Angelo notices I'm quitting the Fist. Perhaps we'll meet again." Kent nodded courteously at Ralis and descended downstairs.

* * *

Ralis proceeded to tiptoe into Eltan's bedroom. The room is dimly lit by a candle and a lamp in a dresser next to Eltan's bed. Eltan lay in the bed coughing. Rashad, the healer sat in a chair next to Eltan's bed. He saw Ralis come in.

* * *

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Rashad asked.

* * *

"I'm... Ralisa, and I know who you are, doppelganger." Ralis scowled at him.

* * *

Rashad smiled and stood up slowly.

* * *

"So, you've figured out the truth, meat. It will do you little good. Time to fillet some MEAT!" Rashad morphed into his true form and charged at Ralis!

* * *

She drew her dagger and dirk and dodged the greater doppelganger's sharp hand. The doppelganger recovered from missing its blow and tried to backhand Ralis in the face but she saw the counterstrike coming and ducked, stabbing the greater doppelganger in its armpit, which means its right arm is useless now, it can't move it with its joints broken. The doppelganger chanted one command word to increase its agility with the Haste spell and came at Ralis swinging its sharp arms with blinding speed!

* * *

"Aaugh!" Ralis yelped, getting quickly scratched in the abdomen four times, the doppelganger's sharp nails cut through the fabric of Ralis's tunic and partially cut into her skin, scratching her belly twice and twice where her ribs are. Ralis backed away from the doppelganger while clutching her minor wounds just in time because its nails would have nicked the left bust of her tunic, leaving her left breast exposed.

* * *

Ralis lost her balance and fell over a table. The greater doppelganger attempted to maul Ralis, believe she is stunned from stumbling over a table, but Ralis, knowing the doppelganger would do this threw her venomous dagger up towards the ceiling seconds when the hasted greater doppelganger was on top of her and instead of hitting the cieling, the dagger's poisonous blade pierced the greater doppelganger's heart!

* * *

"Huk...!" The doppelganger gasped and slowly collapsed on top of Ralis.

* * *

She pushed it off, pulled the dagger out of its heart, and headed for Duke Eltan as she sheathed her dagger and dirk. Her abdomen is still burining a little from being scratched a little by the doppelganger, and Ralis used one of her good natured Bhaalspawn powers to heal her minor wounds. Then she gently shook Eltan to try to wake him up.

* * *

"Duke Eltan! Duke Eltan, wake up! It's me, Ralis!"

* * *

"Unnnghh... Ralis...? Is it really you... Your voice sounds feminine..." Eltan muttered as he tried to wake up.

* * *

When he woke up, all he saw was a fairly attractive woman standing over him.

* * *

"Who-who are you? You can't be Ralis!" He said.

* * *

"I am Ralis, sir. I'm wearing a cursed belt that changed my gender so that the Flaming Fist guards wouldn't recognize me so easily." Ralis explained as he helped Eltan sit up in his bed.

* * *

"Oh. I see. I am again in your debt, Ralis. That creature has kept me helpless for too long. Perhaps if I hadn't been incapacitated, I might have been able to prevent Scar's death. *cough, cough*"

* * *

"Don't blame yourself for his death, sir. You can't be everywhere at once." Ralis consoled Eltan.

* * *

"Perhaps you're right. Angelo Dosan will soon hear of my recovery. It is important that you take me away from here. I'm sure Angelo won't want me coherent and among the living." Eltan said.

* * *

"Where should I take you?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Take me to the Harbor Master's building. The Harbor Master is a good friend of mine. I can rest there until I'm fully recovered. Take this letter. I managed to filch it off Rashad when he was "caring" for me. From what I read of it, it seems Sarevok has dire plans for the city. I fear for the lives of my fellow Dukes, Liia and Belt. If they were to die, Sarevok would have complete control over the city. You must find Slythe and Krystin, and stop them... *cough cough*..."

* * *

"Don't talk anymore, sir. I'll take care of you." Ralis made Eltan put his right arm around her neck and she helped him out of bed.

* * *

He felt heavy, but nothing she could handle.

* * *

"Hurry, we must make haste..." Eltan coughed. Ralis carried him downstairs and approached the front door.

* * *

Before going out, Ralis pulled out a potion from her bag, a potion of invisibility and drank it, making herself and Eltan invisible since he's in physical contact with the drinker of the potion. Then Ralis walked outside with Eltan and headed for the nearest sewer grate, preferring to travel to the warehouse by sewer in case the invisibility potion wears off at an inconvenient moment. Besides, the citizens would be in uproar if they see a woman carrying a sick Grand Duke along the streets of Baldur's Gate.

* * *

After an 2 hours of walking through the sewers, Ralis and Eltan emerged from the swere grate in front of the Iron Throne building. Ralis drank her last potion of invisibility to carry Eltan undetected through the docks towards the main warehouse. Inside, the potion wore off just in time, and Ralis found the harbor master, who is a dwarf.

* * *

"What the...? By the Bitch Queen's breath! That's Duke Eltan ya have with you!" The harbor master gasped.

* * *

"His own healer was preventing him from being healthy." Ralis told the harbor master.

* * *

"It's okay. This is Ralis, the one I've been telling you about who has been investigating the Iron Throne. *cough cough cough!*" Eltan said.

* * *

Ralis let Eltan limp towards the harbor master. "Well, I'm sure you have much work to do, so you should get a move on it." The harbor master said to Ralis.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" She asked the harbor master.

* * *

"Don't worry about Eltan. I'll keep good care of him. I've got to get him to a safe place, so good luck." The harbor master said and left with Eltan deeper into the warehouse. Ralis left the warehouse and returned to the Iron Throne building. Fortunately he didn't run into any patrolling Flaming Fist guards on his way from the warehouse to the Iron Throne building.

* * *

As Ralis tried to enter the building, many merchants who worked there were exiting the building, which confused Ralis. It was a little hard, navigating against the crowd of evacuating merchants, but he managed to get inside. A large majority of the Iron Throne's merchants are evacuating the building for some reason. She tried to ask the merchants what is going on, but none stopped to talk to her. Ralis eventually managed to stop a blonde haired woman named Dhanial.

* * *

"Out of my way, interloper! I am getting off this sinking ship as fast as I can!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"What's going on? Isn't Sarevok running things?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Dhanial scoffed. "I wion't debate that he is in control, but whatever his plans are, they certainly do not have the good of the Iron Throne in mind. He has abandoned us in favor of his new position, that of soon to be appointed Grand Duke. We are simply to be cast off, and I would not be surprised if he marches the Flaming Fist through here tomorrow as a show of his stance on mercantile crime!"

* * *

"How in the world can Sarevok be eligible to be crowned Grand Duke?!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Quite simple, really. He has built up support by pledging to combat the very chaos he himself was sowing! I imagine he'll have a fantastic success rate too, seeing as how he is in total control with our leaders dead! I doubt that he will settle into a nice, quiet political life though. He seems set on causing as much destruction as possible, and I think he is intent on pushing for war with Amn!"

* * *

"Instigating a war against an innocent nation... Sarevok is a monster and I swear I'll stop him one way or another!" Ralis promised.

* * *

"Then you'll likely face the Flaming Fist and many other good people that follow him. He has fed their fears and now offers himself as their savior. With Entar Silvershield dead and the new captain of the guard in his pocket, no one is going believe a fool such as you without proof."

* * *

"Then I'll just have to find some proof. Thank you for your time." Ralis ran ahead towards the stairs, steadily climbing up to the 5th floor.

* * *

In the 5th floor, Ralis ran into Rieltar's bedroom, hoping to find Sarevok there, but instead, she found a sultry blonde haired woman with dark blue eyes, high cheekbones, wears black lipstick and wears black and red colored mage robes that was looking through Rieltar's files.

* * *

"What? Who are you and how dare you come in here?" The woman demanded, grabbing her wand that shoots magic missiles.

* * *

"If you must know, I am Ralis." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Ralis? But I thought you were a man, not a woman." The blonde is clearly confused.

* * *

"I'm wearing this damned cursed girdle that turned me into a woman you daft woman." Ralis hissed angrily.

* * *

"Ahhh, I see. So you've come back. If you were smart, Ralis, you would have left well enough alone. I don't know how you escaped my lord's trap at Candlekeep, but you won't be getting any farther than here. Why did you come back here? I would have thought that you'd go after Sarevok directly!"

* * *

"I don't take threats lightly, especially from some harlot dressed as a mage." Ralis growled.

* * *

The blond woman's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Such anger and determination! I am Cythandria, consort to Sarevok. I have been with him since before he knew of his true heritage. The heritage YOU share with him. He will be pleased to know I have killed you... perhaps enough that I might become his favored one again." Cythandria said calmly and seductively, gently rocking her hips like a charmed snake.

* * *

Ralis grinned. "Hmph, so you're one of his bimbos. Who cares?! Perpare to fight." Ralis said.

* * *

"I am not without my defenses, Ralis. I am a conjurer of some proficiency, or so I've been told." Cythandria said. She then raised her arms, beginning to summon her minions.

* * *

This isn't good! Ralis could definitely take on Cythandria alone, but against her and another minion or two? Unlikely.

* * *

"Come, my mini-" Ralis, with the help of her boots of speed tackled Cythandria before she could call her cronies.

* * *

Ralis slammed Cythandria against the wall, causing some of the decorations and portraits hanging on the walls around the room to fall and break on the floor. Bruised and dazed, Cythandria stood up. She then realized that she'll never get the chance to cast a harmful spell on Ralis or conjure up her two ogres for help without Ralis interrupting her so easily. So instead, she decided to face Ralis in melee combat with her dagger. Ralis drew her two sided dirk, but leaving her venomous dagger sheathed.

* * *

"Hiyaah!" Cythandria lunged at Ralis slashing. Ralis ducked out of the way and kicked Cythandria in the back, causing her to lose her balance and crash into one of the red pieces of furniture in the room. Ralis closed in on Cythandria so that she won't get a chance to use her magic. Cythandria attempted to slash at Ralis's ribs but Ralis kept out of striking range as she backed away. After Cynthandria's 7th attempt at trying to cut Ralis, Ralis grabbed the arm that held the dagger with her right hand then kicked Cythandria in the waist. She responded to the attack by punching Ralis in the stomach with her free hand. Ralis recovered before Cythandria could drive her dagger into Ralis's back and Ralis shuffled behind Cythandria and used her legs to trip Cythandria. Ralis then pounced on Cythandria tried to drive her dirk into Cythandira's chest but Cythandira dropped her dagger and used all her strength to push Ralis's dagger away from her heart. It was an even fight, no side was winning or losing, so Cythandria decided to try something else. Useing her right leg, she kicked Ralis in the buttocks, causing her to flinch in pain, then Cythandria shoved Ralis off so that she can get up. Cythandria, noticing her wand that shoots magic missiles near Rieltar's bed lunged for it! Ralis quickly scrambled to her feet to try and get in close to Cythandria before she could get a clear shot. Ralis managed to grab the wand and point it up at the ceiling just as the wand fired a magic missile and the missile instead hit the ceiling making a large scorch mark. Cythandria struggled with Ralis trying to twist the wand out of Ralis' grasp. She tried stepping on Ralis' foot to get her to let go, but Ralis was persistent, even with the pain of getting her foot stepped on. She then headbutted Ralis, and Ralis felt felt dazed and incapacitated, then suddenly she got knocked down by Cythandria, braking her out of her dazed state. Ralis kicked Cythandria with both feet, causing her to stagger back into the wall, resulting in a loud boom, causing more of the decorations hanging in Rieltar's room to fall to the floor. Ralis jumped to her feet and used her two sided dirk to slash at Cythandria's chest.

* * *

"Aagh!" Cythandria yelped, clutching her wound on her chest which is 3 inches below her clavicle. Even though the injury is minor, Cythandria could hardly bear the stinging pain to continue attacking Ralis.

* * *

"Wait! Do not kill me... please, I... I will tell you where to go to find my lord. The Under... the Undercellar is where you wish to go. It is there that you will find Sarevok. You can reach the Undercellar through the sewers... Please let me go now. I am shamed by my lack of courage." Cythandria pleaded, her right hand placed on her chest to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Ralis' first insitinct was to let her go, but this is one of Sarevok's cronies. They could take advantage of compassion and mercy. Ralis did not want to give in to the taint in her blood, but she also does not want to give Cythandria a chance to stab her in the back.

* * *

"As you should be, coward. Now you die!" Ralis hissed. Cythandria looked at Ralis in shock. She wasn't expecting Ralis to say that.

* * *

"You do not give mercy? You are more like Sarevok than he would have imagine." Those were Cythandria's last words as Ralis drove her dirk as deep as possible between Cythandria's breasts, puncturing her heart.

* * *

"Hurk...!" Cythandria's gasped, mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes wide in shock as well. When Ralis pulled her dirk out, Cythandria collapsed like a rag doll. Ralis checked the pockets of her robes for anything useful and found two letters. One of them said:

* * *

"_Sarevok,_

_I have received your letter and am quite overjoyed by your proposition. I have told my wife, and she is as excited as I __am. I accept your mission and thing that your payment is very adequate. This will be our greatest feat yet! To kill three __Grand Dukes of Baldur's Gate! We will be arriving in Baldur's Gate within a week, and should be taking up our usual __residence at the Undercellar. If you wish to contact us, you will find us there. Use the access points through the sewers._

_Joyfully yours,_

_Slythe_"

* * *

The second letter has written on it:

* * *

"_Sarevok, _

_I must say that our first victim was not the challenge that my wife and I had expected. The foppish idiot had only the __most token of defenses. However, I can assure you that Entar screamed quite deliciously all the way to the end. I hope __that this next mission is much more difficult; from what you have told me, it would seem to be. Assassinating two Grand __Dukes in their own palace, while they harangue the high nobles of Baldur's Gate, no less! I can't wait! You still know __where to find us. You should come down and enjoy the pleasures of the Undercellar for yourself; but if I know you, __that'll never happen._

_Your obedient servant, _

_Slythe_"

* * *

"Well now... I'm guessing these two suckers have the evidence I need to expose Sarevok." Ralis said to herself.

* * *

She left the Iron Throne building, planning on heading to the Blushing Mermaid to meet with Husam, and getting to the Blushing Mermaid from the Iron Throne's location will take hours. It took a while but Ralis navigated through the sewers to reach Elfsong Tavern to make sure that the Flaming Fist guards on patrol throughout the city won't recognize her even though she is still a woman because of the belt's curse. It would take a while for Angelo and the other guards to spread word to every guard in Baldur's Gate that Ralis is a woman now, but better safe than sorry. Ralis finally reached Elfsong Tavern and met Ajantis inside, sitting alone at a table drinking mead. "Ha. Great. Here you are, sitting at a table drinking mead while I'm ducking and dodging the Flaming Fist out there." Ralis said in a mock annoyed way as she took a seat next to Ajantis.

* * *

"By Helm, you reek a bit." Ajantis' nose wrinkled. Ralis sniffed the air.

* * *

"I should've known, I gotta shower..." Ralis groaned.

* * *

Ajantis took notice of the scratch marks on the midsection of Ralis's tunic.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Ajantis wanted to know.

* * *

Ralis looked around carefully before whispering to Ajantis: "I freed Duke Eltan, but his healer turned out to be a doppelganger. A strong and quick one at that. This is why I hate walking around without wearing armor."

* * *

"Where is he?" Ajantis asked.

* * *

"With the harbor master at the main warehouse." Ralis replied.

* * *

"You did a good thing, Ralis. I'm sure it was very challenging." Ajantis sighed in relief.

* * *

"It was." Ralis nodded, leaned back in her chair and exhaled in exhaustion.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Ajantis asked.

* * *

"I'm going to go meet Husam at the Blushing Mermaid and see what he wants. I have an idea who may have the solid evidence we need to expose Sarevok. And they both hide in the Undercellar." Ralis explained.

* * *

Ajantis frowned. "The Undercellar?"

* * *

"Yes. Why? What do you know about that place?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"... Not much other than that it is a whorehouse for wealthy men." Ajantis shook his head.

* * *

"Ahhh, you're no help. Do me a favor and buy a new tunic for me, okay?" Ralis instructed Ajanntis as she stood she approached Alyth who is helping Rolfe serve food and drinks and asked to rent a room.

* * *

In Ralis's room, she waited for Ajantis to return with a blue colored tunic for her to wear. After Ralis recieved her new clothes, she took a bath and left Elfsong.

* * *

As Ralis walked the evening streets of Baldur's Gate, she took care not to get too close to patrolling Flaming Fist guards in case they might recognize her from her trespassing in the Flaming Fist compound. Word must still slowly be spreading that Ralis is in disguise as a woman. Well, time is of the essence and Ralis better hurry or else she can't even walk the streets of Baldur's Gate without frequently traveling through the sewers, increasing the risk of running into whatever monstrosities wander those rank tunnels. Ralis finally reached the Blushing Mermaid when the sun is just about to disappear down the horizon to the west, making way for the moonlight and stars. Ralis found Husam standing outside the inn, his back against the painting of the blushing mermaid on the wall drinking his wine. Ralis approached him when he was sure no one is around.

* * *

"Husam, I'm here." Ralis called.

* * *

"*uuurp* Hey again. I gotta talk to yas, jez follow me." Husam muttered.

* * *

"Okay, show me where you want to go." Ralis said.

* * *

She followed Husam to the back of the Blushing Mermaid. There, she met 6 men who are apparently Husam's friends. Ralis's heart began to race. What's going on? Who are these men? Did Husam sell her out? They aren't wearing Flaming Fist armor or uniforms.

* * *

"What's going on here? Who are these guys?" Ralis urgently asked Husam as she drew her dirk and poisonous dagger.

* * *

The 6 men drew their weapons as well but didn't attack. Husam dropped his bottle and said in a more sobered up voice:

* * *

"Sorry for misleading you, but there are times when subtlety works better than honesty. My associates and I don't want a fight, so we could east the tension if all of us sheathed our weapons."

* * *

Ralis looked at Husam's assosciates for a few seconds then sheathed her weapons.

* * *

"Okay, I don't want a fight either. I'll give you a chance to explain yourself. The truth this time." Ralis said.

* * *

Husam exhaled and said: "Okay then. First off, my name really is Husam, nothing fake about that. I have never owned a business in Baldur's Gate. My associates and I belong to an organization called the Shadow Thieves. I'm sure you've heard of us." Husam said.

* * *

"As a matter of fact, I have." Ralis said, crossing her arms but accidentally pressing them against her breasts then she immediately realized her mistake and adjusted her crossed arms to be placed inches below her bust.

* * *

"You're the "Thieves' guild" native to Amn, right?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"You could say that. I'm here in the Gate because of the lies being spread about our organization and the nation of Amn as a whole. I'm sure you're aware how you were framed as assassins while in Candlekeep, or how the deaths of Duke Entar Silvershield and commander Scar were blamed on the Shadow Thieves. Well... we had nothing to do with it." Husam explained.

* * *

"I'm not surprised..." Ralis said in disgust, her anger at Sarevok brewing like coffee.

* * *

"It seems that someone is going through a lot of trouble to create a feeling of animosity between Baldur's Gate and Amn. Amn has never been interested in war with this city and has definitely not been responsible for all the troubles in this region. All of that can be placed squarely on the shoulders of the Iron Throne, or more specifically Sarevok." Husam said.

* * *

"I already knew that Sarevok is the true culprit, Husam." Ralis said.

* * *

"Now that I've told you who I really am, perhaps you can tell me who you really are." Husam said.

* * *

Ralis felt like she can trust Husam, but doesn't need to tell Husam everything about her. Besides, what if she becomes enemies of the Shadow Thieves in the near future?

* * *

"You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is I'm just a guy... well, I'm a girl right now, who is trying to bring peace and stability here." Ralis said.

* * *

Husam nodded, understanding Ralis' need to be descreet. "Fair enough, but I do know that you're an enemy of the Iron Throne, and an enemy of an enemy is a friend."

* * *

"How did you plan on helping me?" Ralis asked curiously.

* * *

Husam began pacing around Ralis slowly.

* * *

"I've been tracking the movements of two Night Masks who've been operating in the city over the past few weeks. I'd say they were responsible for framing the past several murders on the Shadow Thieves. I know they've been staying at a place called the Undercellar. How 'bout we pay them a visit?" Husam suggested.

* * *

"Sounds like a plan. do you know how to get there?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Just follow us to the Ilmater shrine. It has one of the entrances to the Undercellar." Husam said.

* * *

He and his associates led the way. When they found the entrance to the Undercellar behind the shrine, Husam opened the doors and looked at Ralis.

* * *

"Ladies first." He said politely in a joking manner.

* * *

"Tell me you didn't say that..."

* * *

Ralis shook his head in disbelief but entered and walked down the stairs first anyway. Husam and his associates followed after.

* * *

To Ralis, the Undercellar felt like an underground temple to Ralis as he led Husam and his friends down to the central chamber of the Undercellar. Many attractive courtesans walked about and served the needs of their... wealthy clients, which are mostly men, unsuprisingly. The way how some of the courtesans dressed, she would have had an erection if she were back to her original gender. When Ralis, Husam and their fellow Shadow Thieves reached the central chamber of the Undercellar, they looked around, trying to locate Slythe and Krystin.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Ralis asked Husam.

* * *

"No, but keep your eyes open." Husam replied.

* * *

Just then, a 5'7 foot tall man with smooth black hair and wore an expensive looking tunic with short sleeves slowly approached them.

* * *

"Well well, lookit, Krystin. What have we here... blade fodder?" Ralis realized this man with the mild Italian like accent must be Slythe... But she had no idea which courtesan is Krystin.

* * *

"I don't know, Slythe. They're so big and intimidating..." Ralis heard a powerfully seductive voice nearby say with mock uncertainty.

* * *

"... Oh, my mistake. I was thinking of someone else." She joked.

* * *

Ralis, Husam and the others looked around. They heard Krystin, but couldn't see her anywhere, and none of the courtesans behaved as if they were interacting with Slythe, they seemed to mind their own business. The hairs on Slythe's arms stood up on end as he shuddered.

* * *

"Oooh, she's got a tongue of steel and a heart of gold, my Krystin does... And she's so pretty that she makes herself all invisible so guys don't give her hassle. Not that they would want a tough guy like me looking after her, of course..." Slythe grinned.

* * *

"Slythie-baby, you tell them, honey..." Krystin cooed somewhere close by.

* * *

Slythe's grin grew wider.

* * *

"Oh baby, you know me, you know your Slythie..." Slythe paused because he heard Ralis snicker. "Hey, don't you guys go watchin' us go all mushy, all right? It ain't none of your business..." Slythe growled.

* * *

"It's not our fault we're standing here. You lovesick, blackhearted ravens picked the wrong time to get mushy." Ralis smirked.

* * *

"...What's that you whispering, sweetheart?" Slythe now acted like a mime, acting like he's leaning towards a person whispering into his right ear. Then he turned his attention to Ralis, Husam and his associates.

* * *

"Hey now, my girl Krystin tells me that you all have a soft spot for the Grand Dukes. Sure is a shame about Entar Silvershield, isn't it?" Slythe taunted.

* * *

"One down and two to go. Poor Dukes... Wouldn't it be better if they had all died together?" Krystin said in mock pity which angered Ralis.

* * *

"I'm gonna end you both in the worst possible way..." Ralis cracked her knuckles.

* * *

"Bah, Krystin, don't give it all away like that, now. It's on... what do they call that again? The silver bladder? Ah, enough of this cat and mouse stuff, I ain't cut out for it. We'll kill 'em now and do the Dukes after lunch like Sarevok said us to." Slythe said.

* * *

"If you want a fight, we'll gladly give you both one." Husam said, drawing his +1 short sword.

* * *

"Mmm, I love you for your mind, Slythe." Invisible Krystin cooed, her seductive voice equally sultry and delicious as Safana's, if not better.

* * *

"Krystin, love, keep your mind on the job. We're professionals over here." Slythe said as he drew his own short sword. "So, fellas, guess what time it is? Yep. You got it. It's time to die."

* * *

All the courtesans ran about yelling in panic as the fight started. Husam engaged Slythe in a sword fight. Krystin appeared out of nowhere and casted a force field globe that protects her from harmful magic spells. Three of Husam's associates help Husam fight Slythe, and the other three helped Ralis fight Krystin. Ralis charged at her and before she could attack, Krystin performed a roundhouse kick, the heel of her left shoe smacking Ralis nthe face, knocking her off her feet, then she drew her dagger to engage half of Husam's associates. Slyth managed to kill one of Husam's associates with a stab to the hear and he deflected the remaining ones attacks with ease. Husam tacked Slythe, a move that Slythe wasn't expecting and started pummeling his face.

* * *

"_You, your girlfriend, and your boss... Should. have. never. __sullied. the. name. of. Amn. And. The. Shadow. Thieves_!" Husam hissed angrily, saying each word with one punch to Slythe's face, then he pulled out his dagger and stabbed Slythe in the ribs in rage.

* * *

Ralis got back in her feet and assisted Husam's remaining associates. Krystin could equally match their melee fighting superiority and knock them out or cut open their guts using her dagger with ease. When Ralis attempted to lunge at Krystin with her dirk ready to strike, Krystin swiftly dodged the dirk, disarmed Ralis then kicked her down to the ground and before Ralis could get up, Krystin placed her left boot on Ralis's neck.

* * *

"You're all going to die, I'm going to slit your throats, open up your guts and spoon out your brains." Krystin threatened.

* * *

Ralis placed her hands on Krystin's left leg and activated Ghoul Touch, paralyzing her before she crushed Ralis's windpipe. Then Ralis grabbed her venomous dagger and threw it up at Krystin's chest and she collapsed dead while still paralyzed, falling down like a stiff statue. Ralis stood up, gasping for air and clutching her neck. Husam and his 4 surviving associates regrouped with Ralis.

* * *

"You all right?" Husam asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Ralis nodded, still rubbing her neck.

* * *

"What about the evidence to expose Sarevok? do they have it?" Husam reminded Ralis.

* * *

"Oh, right!" Ralis nodded and checked Krystin's corpse, kneeling down and checking her pockets for notes. Krystin had nothing but sling bullets and 1890 pieces of gold. Ralis took the gold.

* * *

"She doesn't have have anything incriminating." Ralis sighed in disappointment, standing up with her hands on her hips.

* * *

"What about Slythe?" Husam suggested.

* * *

Ralis nodded and ran over to Slythe's bleeding corpse and checked his bag. He had a diary book. Ralis examined it.

* * *

"Huh. A diary book..." Ralis' eyes widened in amusement.

* * *

"Go ahead, read it." Husam urged.

* * *

Ralis stood up and began reading the 1st entry to the last:

* * *

"_Diary_

_**14th of Eleint, 1367**: Today Cormyr has instituted a ban against the Iron Throne from operating within their borders. __While this is a great blow to the Iron Throne, this is a perfect opportunity for Rieltar to approach the Throne high council __with his proposal. If things go well, we could begin operation within the year._

* * *

_**25th of Marpenoth, 1367**: Davaeorn has sent a message to Rieltar, informing him that the mine at Cloakwood has been __drained and is ready for use. This revelation should help greatly in convincing the Throne high council._

* * *

_**2nd of Nightal, 1367**: The Iron Throne council has agreed to support Rieltar's plan. He has been given all the resources __he needs, as well as leadership of the project. I have expressed interest to my "father," and he has promised to include __me within the operations along the Sword Coast. He mentioned Mother in our conversation: how I wasn't to be unfaithful __to him as she had. He made it clear that I would suffer her fate if I was. His threats are weak and hollow, and I shall __listen to them for only so long. I have decided to take this time to make my visit to Candlekeep. I have waited a long __time to research the prophecies of Alaundo, and I must know if the dreams speak the truth. I will not believe the words __of phantoms without proof, and the priest of Bhaal I confronted gave me nothing. He was old and died quickly in my __group. If the words are true, I shall surely groom stronger acolytes than this._

* * *

_**11th of Ches, 1368**: My research has gone well. The monks here at Candlekeep have been quite helpful. From what I __have read, it would seem certain that the blood of Bhaal does indeed flow through my veins. His prophecies are (of __course) ambiguous, but I think I understand them. He foresaw his coming death, and seeded his essence across the __land. The children born as a result bear the mark of chaos, have power with no direction, and shall feel the blood of a __god within them. The deaths they bring shall awaken the father, and through them he will rise. It does not explicitly say,__but obviously this means that death wrought by the children will cause them to ascend. Fitting, and since the father was __the Lord of Murder, proving one's worth must involve an act in accordance with his portfolio. I begin to see what I must __do. Death on a god-like scale._

* * *

_**3rd of Tarsakh, 1368**: The monk Gorion troubles me. He seems to have taken an interest in my readings. I must be __careful to be more clandestine in my research. I wish I could simply kill him, but I doubt I could safely murder him __within this damnable library._

* * *

_**11th of Tarsakh. 1368**: I had a dream this night. My mother was talking to me, but as she did her face became bloated __and discolored. Her voice became weaker as she spoke to me, telling me to save her from Rieltar. I could see the __garrote wire cutting into her neck, but I did nothing. It was only a dream._

* * *

_**14th of Tarsakh, 1368**: I take my leave of Candlekeep now, and not a moment too soon, for I am sure that Gorion has __perceived my heritage. One thing that I am certain of: Ralis is, in actuality, one of Bhaal's brood as well. He has all the __markings, and it would explain Gorion's curiosity in my studies. Though there is nothing I can do now, I will have to __make certain to return and kill the little brat. It would be foolish of me to let one of my siblings live, especially one being __brought up by the Harpers (and I am sure that is where Gorion's allegiances lie)._

* * *

_**20th of Tarsakh, 1368**: Today I met with Rieltar in Baldur's Gate. The fool still insists on calling me his son, and for now__ I will let him. He assumes that I am loyal to him because he raised me. Well, loyal I am, but only as long as he is useful. __He's set up a base in the mansion of a destitute noble family and says that everything is running smoothly. Mulahey has __established himself at the mines of Nashkel, and his kobold minions should be already busily contaminating the iron ore. __Only a few slaves have begun to mine out the ore at Cloakwood, though Rieltar assures me that once the bandit raids __begin, we'll have a steady supply of new slaves._

* * *

_**23rd of Tarsakh, 1368**: I met with the leaders of the Chill and Blacktalons. I have little liking for Ardenor, the leader of __the Chill, but Taurgosz seems to be a man of his word. It is a good thing, as I'll have to work with these mercenaries for __the rest of the year._

* * *

_**26th of Tarsakh**, 1368: Everything proceeds well. The ore coming from Nashkel has started to deteriorate, and my __mercenaries have been doing a fine job of destroying any iron caravans on route to Baldur's Gate. Though some of my __mercenaries have been captured, most think they work for the Zhents, so no trouble has fallen on the Iron Throne. I am __sure that the Zhents at Darkhold won't be pleased to know that their name has been falsely used. I will have to be wary __for Zhentish agents in the coming months._

* * *

_**28th of Tarsakh, 1368**: I think I now have the time to deal with that old codger Gorion and his little whelp. I will have to __inform my men that I'll be gone for the next few weeks._

* * *

_**21st of Mirtul, 1368**: No time to write, but I must not neglect my journals so. The future dead must know of how the __Lord of Murder again come to them. I shall hive a scribe when time allows. Things have not gone completely as I __planned, but I will still be able to salvage the situation. Ralis is on the move to Baldur's Gate; if I could manuver him to __Candlekeep, then I would have the perfect scapegoat for my plan. My mortal "father," Rieltar, is there to meet with the __Knights of the Shield. He has been blocking all my attempts to escalate the hostilities between Amn and Baldur's Gate, __and thise meetings will only serve to smooth relations. I must rid myself of them all and assume control of the Iron __Throne myself. I cannot allow petty business and monetary concerns to interfere. Terribly sorry, "Father," but my true __parentage calls and you are in my way. I shall be sure to to instruct the doppelgangers in the exact manner Rieltar __should die, if I can't goad Ralis to do the deed. I think a garrote would be perfect for the task_."

* * *

Ralis closed the book. "Ohhh my god, Husam, we found it. This book is Sarevok's journal!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Perfect!" Husam smiled approvingly.

* * *

Just then a paper slipped out of the journal when Ralis attempted to put the book in her inventory bag.

* * *

"What's this?" Ralis bent down and picked up the paper. It's an invitation to the inauguration of the newest Grand Duke of Baldur's Gate. The nose says it will be held at the Ducal Palace.

* * *

"What is that, Ralis?" Husam asked.

* * *

"This is an invitation to Sarevok's inauguration as the newest Grand Duke at the Ducal Palace!" Ralis told him.

* * *

Husam gasped in horror. "That's happening tonight! If they succeed, Sarevok will have seized control of the entire city. We should move immediately, we have to get to the Dukes before it's too late. We must gain entry into the palace." Husam said urgently.

* * *

"I know, but Husam, could you do me a favor? Could you find my friends outside and help them sneak into Baldur's Gate? I'll head over to Helm's Temple to meet up with my friend Ajantis and remove this damned girdle so that I can transform back to my original gender and get my armor and weapons there." Ralis suggested.

* * *

Husam nodded. "Okay, Ralis, we'll find your friends and help them sneak inside. When we find them, we'll try to gain access into the palace through the sewers of the city. I don't know if we'll make it, so it's really up to you, Ralis." Husam said.

* * *

Ralis nodded. "I thank you. I better get going. There's no time to waste." Ralis said then bolted quickly out of the Undercellarthanks to her boots of speed. "Let's go find them." Husam said to his surviving associates.

* * *

With her boots of speed, Ralis was able to run to Helm's Temple in only 20 minutes. Inside, he found Ajantis with the temple's cleric inside, and her ankheg armor, Legacy of Masters gauntlets, and his two bastard swords Kondar and Albruin!

* * *

"We have no time to lose! Sir, I need this cursed belt removed so I can be male again." Ralis told the temple cleric. "Ah, I see you're wearing the cursed girdle that changes the wearer into the opposite sex." The cleric said.

* * *

"Yes, I need this removed, now, please." Ralis nodded, giving the cleric 300 gold to lift the curse off the belt so she can take it off. The cleric chanted a few words, waving his hands in front of Ralis, and soon she heard a whooshing noise.

* * *

"There. You may remove the belt now." The cleric said.

* * *

Seconds after she removed the belt, the female features of Ralis' body began to fade away. His chest flattened, his hair shortened, his body became more stocky than slender, and his waist-hip ratio increased slightly and last but not least, he felt his manhood grow back. Now that he can barely fit in tunic he's wearing, he took his armor gauntlets and swords and went behind a pillar to change into his armor in private. He later emerged from the pillar back in his armor and his swords in their scabbards attached to both sides of his waist.

* * *

"I don't _ever _want to wear another bodice again." Ralis said as he threw the belt at Ajantis and he deftly caught it, much to his confusion.

* * *

"Ajantis, we better get going to the Duchal Palace before Sarevok becomes Grand Duke and kills the last two healthy and living Grand Dukes there." Ralis said.

* * *

Ralis and Ajantis found themselves among a long line of nobles wanting to enter the Duhcal Palace. The guard near the palace gate systematically checked for each invitation before the line moved on. When Ralis and Ajantis were next to have their invitation checked, the guard checked the invitation Ralis filched from Slythe's corpse and allowed Ralis and Ajantis to enter the large palace. The inside of the palace is more beautiful than Ralis imagined. The floors sparkled, a bright and beautiful chandelier hung overhead, brightening the room. Ralis and Ajantis casually followed the nobles into the largest room in the palace. Row after row of crimson colored seats filled the room, and in front of the rows of seats is a platform where the Grand Duke, Belt, a strong looking middle aged man and the Grand Duchess, Liia Jannath, a very beautiful black haired, gray eyed middle aged woman stood with Sarevok, who is wearing copper colored +2 plate mail body armor. His bald head shone brightly, reflecting the light in the room as if it gleamed with the light of "justice"... How ironic. They waited until everyone was seated into their chairs.

* * *

"Do you have a brilliant plan?" Ajantis whispered to Ralis.

* * *

"I always have a plan." Ralis whispered back.

* * *

Fortunately there were too many people for Sarevok to spot Ralis. Even if he did spot Ralis, it wouldn't matter, Ralis had what he needed to expose him. After all 90 seats were filled, meaning all the invited guests have arrived, Belt announced loudly:

* * *

"Now that all of our guests have arrived, we can begin with the ceremony that you have all been awaiting."

* * *

Then Liia stepped forward in front of Belt to speak. "As all of you know, this is a special occasion for the city of Baldur's Gate. It is time for a new person to join the ranks of the Grand Dukes. I do not wish to downplay the tragedy that we suffered with the loss of Entar Silvershield, but this is not the time for us to show grief." She announced, then stepped back to let Belt step forward. He held a scroll in his hand and unraveled it, reading it.

* * *

"The votes have been tallied from those submitted by the landowners. The result was nearly unanimous."

* * *

Before Belt could continue, a nobleman in the 4th row northeast from where Ralis and Ajantis sat asked: "What of Duke Eltan, has his condition improved at all? If he dies, who will replace him?"

* * *

Then another nobleman rose up on his feet in the same row as the 1st nobleman who spoke and asked: "What about the rumors of Amn mobilizing for war? Why aren't we preparing for war?"

* * *

Another nobleman in a completely different row, in the same column of seats as Ralis and Ajantis said: "With our iron shortage, how are we going to defend ourselves? Who will give us the iron we need?"

* * *

Almost immediately, another nobleman stood up. "What of the Zhentarim, I've heard that they may be somehow involved."

* * *

Then a noblewoman stood up and said: "I believe that Eltan was poisoned by members of the Shadow Thieves, they're obviously trying to kill our leaders."

* * *

Belt signaled everyone to hold their questions for later.

* * *

"All of your questions will be answered in due time, you need not worry." Belt assured them.

* * *

Another nobleman vehemently stood up. "Entar was killed by Shadow Thieves, agents of Amn. If it isn't obvious to the rest of you, it's obvious to me; Amn wants a war." He declared assertively.

* * *

"The evidence we have about Entar's murder does resemble the work of the Shadow Thieves, but..." Liia began to say.

* * *

The angry nobleman frowned in outrage. "Resembles?! That's ridiculous! The signature left behind in the body WAS the mark of the Shadow Thieves. Are you blind and stupid, woman?!" He snapped.

* * *

Liia was offended but kept her cool about it. "If I MAY continue... the signature left behind was very blatant and could have been put there to mislead all of us." She said.

* * *

"Who would want to mislead us?" A nobleman somewhere several rows behind Ajantis and Ralis asked.

* * *

"Perhaps I could interject something before this meeting degenerates into meaningless bickering. We are here to welcome our Grand Duke, so perhaps we should get on with it. Introducing our new Grand Duke, Sarevok Anchev." Belt said. Everyone applauded.

* * *

Sarevok stood up from his chair to bow at the applauding crowd. When the applause died down, he said:

"I am honored to be here before such a respected assemblage of nobleman. I accept my new position with full awareness to my new responsibilities, and I will have many of them." Sarevok said.

* * *

_All you want is to undermine the law for your selfish __desires you bastard... _Ralis quietly remarked. Ralis didn't notice at first, but he saw that bastard Angelo up there with Sarevok, Belt and Liia.

* * *

"I would first like to address many of the questions that had been asked earlier. The rumors about Amn's mobilization for war are entirely true, as is the involvement of their Zhentarim cohorts. But do not worry, we are not bereft of a defense. Although the recent Zhentish attempt at depriving us of the most valuable war resource, iron, has weakened us, it has not crippled us. When my father was most recently murdered, I inherited his control overthe western branch of the Iron Throne. They have a great deal of stockpiled iron, enough for all of our needs. I will give this to the city to do with as you will. Unfortunately, our greatest military commander lies in his deathbed, a grievous blow to this city. To ensure that the Flaming Fist is well led, I will be assuming control of the mercenary regiment, with permission from its current steward, Angelo Dosan." Sarevok gestured over to Angelo standing behind him with his hands formally clasped behind his back.

Belt frowned at Sarevok. "Wait one moment, that is not in your power to decide." Belt told Sarevok.

* * *

"Shut up, let Sarevok speak." One of the noblemen said curtly to Belt.

* * *

"Instead of waiting for the war to come to us, we will take it to them! With the Flaming Fist, we should be able to easily take the towns of Nashkel and then quickly fortify the mountain pass through the Cloud Peaks. There is a cancer among us, and we must cut it out as soon as possible before we move in on them in Amn!" Sarevok declared.

* * *

Ralis heard enough. He decided to seize the moment and take a stand. "THERE IS A CANCER AMONG US THAT NEEDS TO BE CUT OUT..." Ralis loudly declared, standing up and shuffling past Ajantis and a few noblemen.

* * *

Sarevok looked confused and outraged. "What?! Who dares to interrupt?!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis walked out into the middle of the room, all eyes were on him.

* * *

"...BUT IT'S NOT IN THE NATION OF AMN, BUT RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOU ALL!" Ralis shouted, pointing at Sarevok.

* * *

Sarevok recognized Ralis now.

* * *

"_YOU!_" He growled.

* * *

He turned his attention to Belt and Liia.

* * *

"This whelp, Ralis, is the one responsible for the murder of my father and the leaders of the Iron Throne. He is a Zhentarim agent working to sow chaos and disorder among us!" Sarevok told them.

* * *

Ralis confidently approached them.

* * *

"I won't deny it. I did kill the leaders of the Iron Throne, but I was misled. Duped. I'm fighting for peace and honor, as were my trusted acquaintances Scar and Eltan were." Ralis said to Sarevok as he confidently marched towards them.

* * *

He then turned his attention to Belt and Liia.

* * *

"Please, listen to what have to say before you arrest me." Ralis calmly pleaded.

* * *

"Scar and Eltan spoke highly of this young man, Sarevok. The least we can do by honoring their memory is to let him speak." Belt said.

* * *

"Thank you sir." Ralis said, joining them.

* * *

He glanced at angry Sarevok for a second then turned his attention to the crowds of noblemen and noblewomen.

* * *

"I've come to tell you the truth. The truth about who is truly behind the iron crisis..." Before Ralis could continue, Sarevok interrupted him.

* * *

"Please, don't waste your breath, Ralis. You insult me, as well as everyone here. Do you really believe anyone here is ignorant enough to listen to the words of a wanted murderer?" Sarevok asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis knew what Sarevok is trying to do; he's not going to take the bait and trip himself up.

* * *

"No, Sarevok. I don't believe anyone here is ignorant, least of all you." Ralis said.

* * *

Sarevok nodded, subtly upset that Ralis didn't make a fool of himself.

* * *

"I simply seek to shed new light on events." Ralis declared.

* * *

He paced around as he began explaining to the Grand Dukes and crowds of noblemen and women.

* * *

"The nation of Amn has fallen victim to a plot, that which if allowed to proceed will make both Baldur's Gate and Amn victims of the individual behind this." Ralis started out.

* * *

Sarevok chuckled. "Well, I admit that does make some partial sense."

* * *

Ralis then turned his attention to Sarevok. "Sarevok, you said that you were aware of your new responsibilities. Do you realize that with great power comes great responsibility?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Of course I do. Without power, our enemies will destroy us." Sarevok nodded.

* * *

The crowds of noble people murmured in agreement.

* * *

"But what about our responsibility not to abuse that power bestowed upon us so we won't grow arrogant, or worse, destroy ourselves?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Sarevok raised his left eyebrow. "I'm... not following you." He said, asking for clarification.

* * *

"I'm talking about a power grab. A coup de grace for the leaders already in power. Power for you but not for the people, that's what this is all about. Peace and harmony are just secondary issues." Ralis glared at Sarevok.

* * *

"Dominance is needed to maintain peace and harmony." Sarevok counter argued.

* * *

"Riddle me this: Was it harmony that made the Iron Throne hungry for money that they instigated this whole crisis? Or was it the desire to be the most dominant?" Ralis asked, digging into his bag for the letters he kept during his adventures, and he pulled out the letters that revealed that Mulahey answered to Tazok, Tazok answered to Davaeorn and Davaeorn answered to the Iron Throne.

* * *

Uneasy mutters filled the room as Ralis handed the letters to Belt. Belt read the letters then looked at Sarevok.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" He asked.

* * *

"There was a splinter group in the Iron Throne, seeking to get rich by exploiting the iron mines. If I told you before, you would blame the Iron Throne as a whole, and I can't let that happen." Sarevok said, trying to lie his way out.

* * *

Instead of arguing against Sarevok, Ralis knew it would be better to dance around him instead.

* * *

"I've heard that the Iron Throne has been banned from working within Cormyr, isn't that right?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"It's true. Merchants from Cormyr saw the Iron Throne as a threatening rival." Sarevok nodded.

* * *

"… And the Iron Throne has hired a lot of brigands, mercenaries and bandits to work for them…" Ralis added.

* * *

"Even the lawless of the Sword Coast need a legitimate job." Sarevok smiled wryly at Ralis.

* * *

Ralis dug into his pockets and gave Belt all the contracts the assassins and bounty hunters had that he killed.

* * *

"Would you qualify assassination and murder legitimate jobs, Sarevok?" Ralis asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

The crowds of noblemen murmured among themselves. Belt looked visibly disturbed reading the hit contracts on Ralis.

* * *

"Why would the Iron Throne want to kill a young man?" Liia asked Sarevok curiously.

* * *

"As I said before, this whelp is a Zhentarim agent, working for their superiors in Amn!" Sarevok replied in frustration.

* * *

Ralis shook his head and sighed.

* * *

"I beg to differ about that. I've lived in Candlekeep under the tutelage of the sage who was my foster father, Gorion, for 20 years." Ralis informed everyone.

* * *

The murmuring of the crowds of noblemen escalated a bit.

* * *

"I've heard of that man. Gorion is popular among the Harpers. He's a good, wise man, they say." Liia stated.

* * *

Ralis knew that if he dropped the name Gorion, people would have heard about him somehow. Sarevok gradually grew frustrated.

* * *

"Well, you may not be an agent of the Zhentarim, but it still doesn't change the fact that your actions, murdering my father and the other Iron Throne leaders benefited the intentions of Amn's thugs!" Sarevok snapped.

* * *

Ralis slowly inched towards Sarevok. "Yes… The land is just full of criminals, are they?" Ralis asked Sarevok in a loud whisper.

* * *

"It appears so." Sarevok replied, rage burning in his eyes but doing the best he can to restrain himself from beating down Ralis in order to maintain a civil impression in front of Liia, Belt and all the noble people watching.

* * *

"… Millions of lives will die in this meaningless war if you continue to pursue these… phantoms… stopping the chaos you wrought with your own hands."

* * *

Ralis had enough talking. It's time to unveil the big surprise.

* * *

"Are any of you familiar with Alaundo's prophecy about Bhaal spawning mortal progeny? The prophecy is true, and Sarevok Anchev is one of his mortal offspring. Rieltar is only his foster father. Rieltar and the rest of the Iron Throne instigated this iron crisis in pursuit of making more money. When the war against Amn happens, the Iron Throne will give their stock of pure iron to the Flaming Fist to appear as heroes coming to save us in our darkest hour. They hired doppelgangers to infiltrate the Seven Suns and Merchant's League to drive them to financial ruin. I traveled around the Sword Coast with my companions, unraveling the conspiracy behind the iron crisis. When I returned to Candlekeep, Sarevok under the alias "Koveras" goaded me into murdering Thaldorn, Brunos, and Rieltar because they didn't want a war against Amn, only Sarevok himself does. As a child of Bhaal, he believes that murder on a mass scale will allow him to ascend as the new Lord of Murder. The nation of Amn and the Shadow Thieves are innocent in this matter! Sarevok hired two assassins to kill Scar and Entar to pin the blame on the Shadow Thieves! Eltan's healer was keeping him sick! Angelo Dosan is also in on this with him! Sarevok is only trying to create animosity between Amn to achieve his selfish goals! And in order to do that, he plans on killing Belt and Liia right here, right now!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Please, please, Ralis. You have no evidence to support your claims. Without evidence, your word is moot." Sarevok said turning his back on Ralis and grinning, believing that Ralis' will get arrested eventually.

* * *

"I have your journal, Sarevok." Ralis said, holding the journal in his hand.

* * *

Sarevok quietly gasped. _How did he get that?!_

* * *

Ralis passed the journal to Belt for him to read. "I'll take a look at this, but if you're wrong about Sarevok, the punishment will be severe." Belt warned Ralis.

* * *

"Believe me, you won't be sorry." Ralis said.

* * *

Sarevok quickly turned around. "Don't read those documents! They are fabrications! Lies!" Sarevok exclaimed to Belt.

* * *

"I'm not passing judgment until I'm done reading this journal." Belt told Sarevok firmly.

* * *

Sarevok turned his back on Belt, slowly reaching for his sword. "You don't need to read that document, but since I know you're too stupid to heed my advice, I'll just take your head!" Sarevok said.

* * *

At that moment, 50 out of 90 of the noblemen and noblewomen in the crowd revealed themselves to be doppelgangers! And just in the nick of time, Husam, his surviving Shadow Thieves associates, including Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid, Jaheira, Neera, Imoen, Dorn, Coran, Safana and Rasaad came in just in time to fight the doppelgangers! Even Ajantis joined the fight, and also 5 Flaming Fist guards! While all this is happening, Sarevok quickly drew his sword and attempted to strike down Belt, but Rais leapt in front of Belt just in time to block Sarevok's broadsword with Kondar and Albruin together! Angelo ran into the back room to warn an ally of Sarevok that things have gone haywire. It is pandemonium in the Duchal Palace! Ralis and Belt angaged Sarevok in a sword fight, Liia tried casting spells like Sleep, Confusion and Slow on Sarevok but none of them worked!

* * *

"You ruined everything you mongrel!" Sarevok snarled at Ralis.

* * *

"I can't just sit back and let things go your way." Ralis shot back.

* * *

Sarevok came at Ralis in a rage. Ralis deflected Sarevok's sword strikes with both Kondar and Albruin. Sarevok kept slashing at Ralis while at the same time trying to deflect Belt's sword strikes and staying out of Belt's way. It is Ralis that Sarevok wants dead right now. The number of living doppelgangers were dropping quickly thanks to the unified work of Husam and his associates, Ralis' companions and some of the Flaming Fist guards in the palace. The noblemen and noblewomen who aren't doppelgangers ran out the palace screaming and yelling. Sarevok flew into a rage trying to cut down Ralis but fortunately he couldn't bring his personal sword to the inauguration and had to make due with a broadsword, and the broadsword couldn't break through the defenses of Ralis bastard sword. Belt managed to nick Sarevok's right arm with his long sword. "Aargh!" Sarevok grunted. Then Ralis slashed at Sarevok's chest, with Albruin, damaging his plate mail armor, but was unable to fatally cut into his flesh.

* * *

"Arrgh!" Sarevok staggered back, clutching his chest and dropping the broadsword. Just then Angelo and an old man with balding gray hair emerged from the back room. His name is Winski Perorate.

* * *

"Sarevok! We must retreat!" Winski called.

* * *

Sarevok growled in anger. "You and I aren't finished, Ralis. I'll kill you just as I killed Gorion. The only way you'll have any peace is if you kill me first, which won't happen." Sarevok taunted.

* * *

Ralis' rage boiled to equal Sarevok's. "I'll pay you back for killing my foster father you heartless bastard. I swear it." Ralis hissed, pointing Kondar straight at Sarevok's face.

* * *

Winski helped Sarevok and Angelo escape by casting a Dimensional Door on all three of them and they disappeared through the doors.

* * *

After all the doppelgangers lie dead in the room and Sarevok, Angelo and Winski escaped, Belt and Ralis sheathed their swords.

* * *

"I think its in your best interest to find Sarevok and kill him before he kills you." Belt told Ralis.

* * *

"I agree. But there's one problem: Where did the bastard go?"

* * *

"Through the power of my god, I should be able to divine his location. Just wait a moment, and I'll tell you where he has gone." Belt promised Ralis. He closed his eyes, silently communicating with his patron deity and 1 minute later, he had an answer.

* * *

"He has been teleported to the Thieves' Guild. I will dimension fold you and your companions to where he has gone. From there you can follow him. And kill him. I wish you luck." Belt said.

* * *

"Thank you." Ralis gave Belt a pat on the back.

* * *

And then, Belt teleported Ralis, Imoen, Neera, Khalid, Jaheira, Rasaad, Dorn, Coran, Safana and Ajantis to the Thieves' Guild to begin their pursuit of Sarevok. What will they find? And can Ralis defeat Sarevok and bring peace to the Sword Coast?


	13. Ralis Vs Sarevok

"What?! Where did they come from?!"

* * *

"They just appeared outta nowhere!"

* * *

Those are the startled comments Ralis heard the members of the Thieves' Guild say as soon as they teleported in. Ralis turned his attention to a blonde hared boy about his age.

* * *

"You. Have you seen a man in scary looking armor walk by?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Yeah. He went down the stairs over there. He was sure in a hurry. If you guys are going after him, be careful down there." The boy warned Ralis.

* * *

"Why? Are there trolls and plugtails down there?" Imoen asked the boy in a jesting manner.

* * *

"Down there are the thief warrens, a vast maze. Easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going." The boy replied.

* * *

"Thanks. Let's go!" Ralis said then ran downstairs, his companions following.

* * *

Down in the basement of the guild, Ralis and his companions found an injured brunette woman named Voleta Stiletto lying face up on the floor. There is a vertical sword slash mark on her chest. Not a fatal cut but not so minor.

* * *

"Blast you all thrice over!" Voleta cursed when she saw Ralis and his group.

* * *

"I don't know who you be, but if you lot are in league with him that cut me down you can all go straight to Hades! May the spirits of those that built this maze take you down!" She continued cursing.

* * *

Ralis walked over to her to check out her injuries. The slash mark begins at her chest, and down to her stomach. Fortunately the cut isn't deep.

* * *

"You look terrible. Who did this to you?" Ralis asked.

* * *

The woman frowned incredulously. "Who? Sarevok it was! I recognized him from when I was… ehhh… "exploring" the Iron Throne base the other day. I'll be fine, he was in too much of a hurt to do a proper job on me." She said.

* * *

"Here. I'm no cleric, but I can heal you." Ralis placed his right hand on Voleta's belly, and before she could ask what is he trying to do, her wounds instantly healed.

* * *

"What…? How…?" Voleta is utterly dumbfounded as she sat up. Her shirt is still partially bloodstained, but her wounds have healed as if she had never been cut.

* * *

"You're welcome." Ralis smiled.

* * *

"Attaboy, Ralis! Be the gentleman I know you are." Coran said proudly.

* * *

"I… I thank you for taking the time for healing me. You've got more of my blessings if you're tracking Sarevok down." Voleta said.

* * *

"I heard this place is a vast maze. Could you guide us through the maze so we can find him?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"HA! Er… I mean, no. No. I won't be doing that. I ain't ever seen anyone walk out of that maze alive. Not that you won't survive or anything. I bet you just waltz through without a problem. Yes sir, I'll just wait here to hear about it though. I ain't got no wish to meet the undead that maintain her, not the jellies that keep her clean. Gotta… gotta catch my breath, you understand." Ralis could clearly tell that Voleta is clearly nervous about going down that maze.

* * *

"Fine, we'll travel it alone. Where does the maze lead?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Voleta shook her head and took a seat on the chair next to a dusty table.

* * *

"I don't rightly know, though it is said there is a city beneath this one." She said.

* * *

"A city? As in a city that belongs to the drow?" Dynaheir asked.

* * *

"I don't know if it is a drow city or not. Some archaeologist smart arsed sage might be able to tell you more about it. It's not a proper city down there, you understand. Just the remains. Not surprising, really. If the site that Baldur's Gate is built on is so appealing, it would figure that there would have been one built here before. I care little. Nothing but undead down there now. Get going before you lose him." Voleta said.

* * *

"I understand. Rest ye well." Ralis gave Voleta a pat on the back. She nodded indifferently.

* * *

"Yeah, whatever. Just you be sure to give that Sarevok a shank o' steel."

* * *

"Oh I will." Ralis promised her, then began to lead his group down the maze.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps." Neera said nervously.

* * *

"Don't worry yer pretty hair about it Neerie. Just stay by my side and I'll protect ya, okay?" Imoen promised.

* * *

Minsc and Dorn stood by Ralis's side. "Evil 'round every corner. Careful not to step in any." Minsc said quietly.

* * *

Ralis looked down at his feet. So far he has stepped in nothing. They turned left, walked a few steps forward, then made a sharp right. Down this corridor, they caught sight of jelly-like ooze monsters called Mustard Jelly. They are blind creatures, but they don't need eyes to see anything, they have an ability called "blindsight", allowing them to discern objects and creatures without actually seeing them. They secrete acid from their jelly-like bodies that dissolves flesh and any kind of metal with ease.

* * *

"Jellies!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Our arrows and swords won't hurt these things!" Coran exclaimed.

* * *

"Then why don't we use a little magic!" Neera stepped forward and fired magic missiles at one of the oozes.

* * *

It squealed in pain and dissolved into nothingness. Only 3 more mustard jellies to destroy. One of them is sliding against the wall towards Ralis and the others. Dynaheir and Neera fired magic missiles at the jellies until they were all defeated. Then Ralis and the others ventured deeper into the maze.

* * *

They hit a few dead ends and were forced to take different routes for the next few minutes, but fortunately they didn't run into any more hostile creatures… That is, until they encountered a different type of jelly monster called Gray Ooze a few minutes later. Two of them. They look like a thick puddle of gray sludge, roughly 8'(20 cm) and up to 14'(4.27 m) in width. When they "saw" Ralis and his companions by their blindsight ability, they started to slowly advance towards them.

* * *

"Okay guys, you know the drill." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera and Dynaheir stepped forward and fired their magic missiles against the gray oozes… Unfortunately, the oozes weren't hurt at all.

"What happened?" Neera asked, confused.

* * *

"I think these types are immune to magic!" Dynaheir exclaimed.

* * *

"Well… I guess we better try our weapons. Guys, be careful, those things can digest flesh very easily." Ralis warned Minsc, Dorn , Coran and Khalid and they charged in and attacked the oozes.

* * *

It wasn't a tough fight, the oozes were easily defeated.

* * *

"T-There are SO many places that I would rather be." Khalid said nervously.

* * *

"Come on, Khalid, darling, show some backbone, will you?" Jaheira tried to encourage him.

* * *

"I… I'm sorry, dear wife." Khalid apologized meekly.

* * *

"This place is so cold… I get the feeling we should turn back." Safana said.

* * *

"Why should we turn back? Great perils yield great beauty." Coran said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ha. You're the only one who seems to be enjoying this, Coran." Ralis remarked.

* * *

"What can I say? I like to live dangerously." Coran shrugged with a shameless smile.

* * *

After 19 minutes of wandering around the maze, fighting oozes and skeletal warriors, Ralis and his companion found a bleeding man laying on the floor near the maze's exit.

* * *

"Look! Someone is hurt!" Khalid pointed ahead.

* * *

Ralis raced towards the injured man and kneeled down. It is Winski Perorate. He coughed up some blood before speaking.

* * *

"Well well. I thought it would be you. Quite the little family reunion shaping up now, isn't it? I knew you would follow, you two are of the same blood. You must take the fight to him, lest he strike you down at his leisure. Not that it will matter, you have already beaten him. His plans are in ruins and his allies are fleeing in droves. Hahaha… Such glorious goals, they were, though none understood the true desire behind them. None but me, that is. Unfortunately I am now expendable, but I expected no less." Winski said to Ralis.

* * *

Ralis frowned. What is this man talking about?

* * *

"What's your role in this? Why did you help him if you knew you were to be cast aside?" Ralis questioned him.

* * *

"What was my role? I was Sarevok's mentor and tutored him in the blackest of rituals. If he had succeeded, there is no doubt I would be among the dead, but my name would live on in his wake. There are things beyond death if you die in the right fashion, and how could there not be a place in history for the architect that shaped the actions of the ascending Lord of Murder?"

* * *

"What the hell are you saying?' Ralis asked, only partially understanding Winski.

* * *

"You would not understand. You were born to affect the realms. The rest of us must carve our own place by whatever means necessary."

* * *

"How can he hope to ascend by starting a war against Amn? It makes no sense." Ralis said.

* * *

"You should know already. You practically followed his every move. Likely you are driven by the same desires as well, though you have channeled them in a different fashion. No, war with Amn is just a means to an end. Sarevok is no profiteer. I don't know if he would have actually succeeded in ascending, but who can really say? If you have the arrogance of a god and can kill like a god, who's to say that you are not a god?"

* * *

Ralis clenched his fists. "You sick bastard, you created a monster! I ought to kill you where you lay, but I'll let you live so that you'll be held accountable for your atrocities!" Ralis snapped, standing up.

Winski chuckled and coughed. "Your "charity" is admirable. You have definitely take a separate path than Sarevok, though I wonder if it shall truly matter in the end. Leave me, I am no longer a threat to you or anyone. I'm just going to rest here a while." Winski said.

* * *

"Come on, guys, let's leave this filth to rot." Ralis said to his group, too disgusted to look at Winski one last time as he rested his back against the wall, coughing.

* * *

They emerged out of the maze and found themselves in… an abandoned underground city!

* * *

"By the Three…!" Dynaheir gasped.

* * *

"By Helm, look at this!" Ajantis exclaimed.

* * *

"Wow…" Coran's eyes widened.

* * *

"So dreary…" Safana said.

* * *

"Hrmmm." Dorn said.

* * *

"Whoa…" Neera gasped.

* * *

"Look at that…" Imoen whispered in shock and awe.

* * *

"This would be a good place for a henge." Jaheria said.

* * *

"This place reeks with evil, even Boo can feel it." Minsc said.

* * *

"I-I-I-I've never seen anything like this…" Khalid said.

* * *

"Selune guide us to the light…" Rasaad whispered.

* * *

"That must be Bhaal's temple up ahead." Ralis pointed ahead at the only building many kilometers away that is not in ruins. The temple looks new, as if time hasn't made it age or deteriorate.

* * *

"And you think Sarevok is hiding in there?" Rasaad asked Ralis.

* * *

"No doubt about it. Let's go, but be careful." Ralis nodded.

* * *

He led his group forward into the ruins of the city. As Ralis stepped forward with each careful step, he looked around. It seems like the buildings here were destroyed. There's no way after centuries of being abandoned the city would crumble apart, but the temple of Bhaal up ahead would remain new. Something isn't right here. Ralis began theorizing that maybe the citizens of this once thriving city were murdered by worshippers of Bhaal. Or worse, most of the city was Bhaal worshippers and to appease Bhaal, they destroyed their entire city and everyone in it. Ralis couldn't understand it. Why would they try to appease a god who relishes in the death and destruction of people, towns, cities, nations and the world? When they neared halfway to Bhaal's temple, Tamoko came out of hiding from among the ruins of a building ahead to Ralis' left. Ralis frowned in surprise. He didn't expect to run into Tamoko here. And she's carrying a shield and Morningstar. What's going on?

* * *

"Tamoko?"

* * *

"Hello again, Ralis. I fear this time I have not come to speak, and I must take arms against you and your friends." Tamoko said, and she doesn't sound happy about it at all.

* * *

"What? What's going on? I did what you wanted. I killed Sarevok's new girlfriend, Cythandria for you as payment for giving me the information to save Duke Eltan." Ralis said.

* * *

"You have done what you must, I suppose. Sarevok knows of my treachery, you know."

* * *

"He does?" Ralis couldn't believe it.

* * *

"He has forsaken me, left me to die in your path. I must fight to regain his trust, his… attention. And so I stand before you knowing that if I defeat you he will continue his plans and I shall love him, and if you defeat me, you shall go on to kill him. He will not yield to either of us. I have… I have no choice." Tamoko said regretfully.

* * *

A flashback ripped into Ralis's mind. He said a similar thing to Dabron Sashenstar.

* * *

"_He would have killed me if I hadn't killed him! What was I supposed to do? I didn't have a choice!_"

* * *

"_Everyone has a choice._"

* * *

Ralis suddenly had an epiphany. There's always an alternative even if you're not aware of it.

* * *

"There is always a choice, Tamoko. Don't throw your life away." Ralis tried reasoning with her.

* * *

"There may always be choice, but the choosing has become unbearable. I have but two duties, and both leave me little hope. No, young one, I must face you now." Tamoko said disdainfully, her eyes becoming watery with tears.

* * *

_She sounds just like me when I faced Dabron back then…_ Ralis silently remarked.

* * *

He once believed he had two choices, let Aldeth kill him, or kill Aldeth. Usually people would choose the latter because surviving or the prospect of obtaining what we desire regardless of the consequences has always been our moral folly, and Bhaal's taint in Ralis' blood knew that, that's why against his better judgment, he killed Marl, the xvarts of the village and Aldeth Sashenstar.

* * *

"I will not harm you, Tamoko. You are not my enemy." Ralis said, unbuckling the scabbards off his belt, allowing them to hit the ground.

* * *

"Ralis what are you…" Dorn started to say.

* * *

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Khalid whimpered.

* * *

Tamoko started to lose her temper. "You must! I stand before you! I block your path! I am an obstacle that holds you back! You will face me… you will fight me!" Tamoko wailed in frustration and crying at the same time.

* * *

It took all the moral discipline Groion had taught him to resist the urge to give in to Tamoko's demands… to his blood's demands and fight her when there is another way. If he could go back in time and stop himself from murdering Marl, the xvarts and Aldeth, he definitely would, but what's done is done. All Ralis can do now is try not to repeat his mistakes.

* * *

"If you would throw your life away based on the options available to you, you are already dead. I… should be dead because I made terrible choices, believing I had very little options available to me, just like you are right now. Ask yourself this, Tamoko: Do we trick ourselves into believing that we have little or no choices, or is it our inner monster trying to come out? If throwing your life away is the choice you want, then you don't need me at all." Ralis reasoned with her, speaking from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

Tamoko blinked twice as if she woke up out of a nightmare or something.

* * *

"You... you are not so alike after all. He would not have hesitated for an instant. Perhaps... perhaps it is more than his blood that makes him the way he is. I have been a fool. Go! Your path is clear and I wish you well." Tamoko said.

* * *

"Thank you very much." Ralis sighed in relief.

* * *

"One last word in passing: Beware of the blindness of those who would follow, and the damnable lure of thise who would lead. A fool I was, and others are still. Ready yourself for the fire to come." Tamoko said before walking away. Ralis didn't know what she meant by "fire", but he feels ready for anything now.

* * *

Ralis and the others approached the temple's entrance door.

* * *

"Wow. That's a big door." Ajantis said.

* * *

When Ralis attempted to open it, they heard the sound of undead howling in the distance.

* * *

"Here they come…" Dorn said, not sounding worried at all.

* * *

Not far ahead of the temple, skeletal warriors rose from the rubble of the city ruins and lumbered towards them, armed with bows and arrows, and all kinds of swords.

* * *

"You guys need to stay out here and hold them off! I'll deal with Sarevok!" Ralis instructed.

* * *

Neera turned around to face Ralis. "What?! No way! I'm coming with you! You might need my wild magic!" Neera protested.

* * *

"Ready for a tough fight?" Dorn asked Minsc.

* * *

"I wish I had time to sharpen my sword, but I'm ready." Minsc nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Try to keep up." Dorn smirked at Minsc and charged at the skeletal warriors head on. Khalid, Jaheira, Rasaad and Ajantis followed.

* * *

"Let's go, Boo! Let's tear out some evil undead eyes! RAAAAGGHH!" Misc yelled, joining the fight.

* * *

"Neera, listen to me. This is my fight and my fight alone. Brother to brother. No one else should get involved." Ralis said compassionately said while resting his hands on Neera's shoulders. She started to cry.

* * *

"Please come back… Because when you do, I'll find a good time to talk about furthering our relationship, I swear." Neera sobbed.

* * *

Ralis wiped a tear off her left cheek.

* * *

"You got it." He smiled cheerfully, then turned around and pulled one of the big doors open.

* * *

Then the door closed behind him. Neera forced herself to stop crying and joined her friends in fighting the skeletal warriors.

* * *

Once inside the temple, Ralis looked around the very large room. There are 4 huge, thick pillars lined up to the left, and 4 more lined up to the right. The rows of stone pillars that lined each of the long sides of the rectangular chamber looked ornamental. Carved into the stone of the pillars and the walls alike were scenes of unimaginable horror. Screaming faces of men, women, children, and beasts were directed on Ralis, their faces frozen in a moment of pure agony—the moment of traumatic death. In the middle of the floor is the Bhaal symbol, a large, grinning silver skull with multiple partially misshapen ovals surrounding the skull, which probably represents the souls of murdered people.

* * *

_Grisly…_ Ralis shuddered when he looked at the symbol as he walked further into the temple. Up ahead, he saw Sarevok, Tazok and Angelo standing together on a high rising platform with two large brass pots on both sides with bright burning fire in them. Sarevok is no longer in the armor he wore back at the palace, but his traditional demonic looking armor.

* * *

"Sarevok!" Ralis hissed.

* * *

"Ralis Rutela. So you've come alone. How very… foolish of you." Sarevok said nonchalantly.

* * *

"It was foolish of you to cross me! You have no idea what I am capable of!" Ralis barked.

* * *

"Oh, but I do. We do share the same blood after all. Why don't we see if you really are family? Kill him." Sarevok ordered Tazok and Angelo.

* * *

"Gladly." Tazok, the half ogre grinned, wielding a broadsword.

* * *

"It'll be my pleasure." Angelo pulled out a composite longbow with an arrow of detonation and took aim at Ralis.

* * *

"Shoot." Ralis cursed and ran for one of the pillars.

* * *

Angelo fired, but the explosion from the arrow when it impacted on the floor didn't catch Ralis because of his boots of speed. Behind the safety of the pillar, Ralis wielded his Dead Shot longbow, and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. Tazok and Angelo descended from the platform, hunting for Ralis. Sarevok stayed where he stood, watching the fight as if it is a movie. When Ralis was prepared, he emerged from behind one of the pillars and fired at Angelo. He missed. Angelo fired his own arrow at Ralis. The explosion from the explosive arrow almost caught Ralis as he ran for new cover because he could feel the heat behind his neck. He hid behind another pillar. He is hoping that Angelo would run out of exploding arrows so that he can make a move. Angelo fired another exploding arrow, not soothe arrow can directly hit Ralis, but so the explosion can.

* * *

"AAAGH!" Ralis yelled from getting thrown by the explosion. He hit the wall, breaking his quiver, and hit the ground, his remaining arrows spilling out on the floor everywhere. Ralis had no time to pick them all up. He just grabbed three and ran for the pillars on the other side of the room Angelo tried to shoot him with his exploding arrows, but the arrows couldn't hit Ralis moving so fast, and the explosions couldn't catch him either. Ralis hid behind one of the pillars. Angelo quickly grew tired of the cat & mouse game.

* * *

"Damn it. Flush him out!" Angelo ordered Tazok.

* * *

Tazok chucked and approached Ralis' hiding spot so that he can flush him out for Angelo to shoot. When Tazok checked the pillar Ralis is hiding behind, he was nowhere to be found! "What the—Gnnnghh!" Tazok grunted, paralyzed. Ralis reappeared next to Tazok's left leg. Ralis drank an invisibility potion, waited for Tazok to come in close, and then he paralyzed Tazok with Ghoul Touch!

* * *

"Oh, sure! Touch me like you know me! Now I'll kill you in the worst way possible!" Tazok sneered at Ralis.

* * *

The paralysis effect wore off sooner than Ralis expected and Tazok nearly chopped off Ralis's head, but thanks to his reflexes, Ralis ducked and ran away from Tazok, heading straight for Angelo. Angelo saw Ralis coming and aimed his bow at him. Ralis dropped to his knees, sliding on the floor when Angelo fired the arrow, and the explosive arrow soared over Ralis's head... and lodged itself straight into Tazok's left leg because Tazok was directly behind Ralis trying to chase him! Tazok moaned in pain after accidentally getting shot. Angelo gasped, knowing what the arrow will do in a few seconds.

* * *

*BOOOM!*

* * *

The arrow that is stuck in Tazok's left leg exploded, completely blowing off Tazok's left leg, severely damaging his right leg and burned off a few layers of his skin! Tazok is still alive but incapacitated and badly burned. He screamed and moaned in pain. Before Angelo could ready another arrow to shoot at Ralis, he already closed the gap between him and Angelo and knocked the bow out of his hand, punching and kicking the corrupt Flaming Fist officer. Angelo recovered and tried to score a left hook to Ralis' face but Ralis ducked the blow then head butted Angelo in the face, breaking his nose with a satisfying wet crunch. Angelo groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor, holding his right hand up at Ralis as if he's trying to tell him that he has had enough.

* * *

Tazok is badly wounded and Angelo is subdued. Sarevok is impressed. Ralis looked down at Angelo, but before he could say anything, he heard someone chanting a few command words to cast a spell. A mage is behind him- Semaj! Ralis readied one of the three arrows he had in his hand, quickly turned around, aimed at Semaj and fired. His arrow pierced Semaj's heart seconds before he could cast a spell that would render Ralis helpless. Angelo, knowing that he is now at the mercy of Ralis began to crawl backwards away from him, his nose still bleeding profusely.

* * *

"Please... Don't kill me. Don't do this to me..." Angelo pleaded.

* * *

"Why should I listen to the pleas of a corrupt officer?" Ralis asked Angelo.

* * *

"Come on, Ralis. I had no choice. Sarevok made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Angelo said.

* * *

"We always have a choice. And you wasted it by letting two good men die so you could get a raise in the Flaming Fist."

* * *

"You know how rough life can be, don't you? I needed a raise. I have a daughter. Don't you understand?" Angelo pleaded, crawling backwards against a pillar.

* * *

Ralis nodded. "Oh, I understand, all right. You're saying dishonesty and abuse of the law is the way to make an easy living for you and your kid."

* * *

"Yes—I mean no! _No!_" Angelo vehemently shook his head.

* * *

"Just the answer I was looking for. You let Scar and Entar get killed so you can have an easy life. You pathetic wretch. You'll say anything to save your skin." Ralis said in disgust.

* * *

He grabbed Angelo by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

* * *

"_Don't do this… Don't… __Aack…_" Angelo's voice got cut off when Ralis tightened his grip on his neck.

* * *

He then activated a new ability he hasn't used before: Vampiric Touch, slowly draining the life energy from Angelo. Sarevok watched Ralis slowly end Angelo, smiling. The way how Ralis is executing Angelo reminded Sarevok of the fellow Bhaalspawn he killed by choking him to death and throwing him off the roof of the Iron Throne building. However, unlike Sarevok back then, Ralis is taking no pleasure in choking the life out of Angelo. He onle sees him as a cockroach that needs to be squashed for the good of the Sword Coast. Angelo banged his right fist on Ralis' arm weakly, his life energy draining, making him so weak he can barely lift his arms or keep his eyelids open. Then Ralis crushed Angelo's windpipe. Angelo gargled and choked for a few seconds then expired. Ralis dropped his corpse and turned his attention to Sarevok.

* * *

Sarevok applauded at Ralis' performance.

* * *

"Yes... You are indeed family." Sarevok said.

* * *

"I may have the blood of a god running through my veins like you, but that's where our similarities end!" Ralis snarled.

* * *

"But you are still family! No other could have lived to oppose me in person. Of course, it will not matter in the end. Unfortunately for you, I will prevail, and a new era will be born onto the realms." Sarevok said adamantly.

* * *

"_To hell with your new era!_" Ralis snapped. "Your evil ways end here tonight, by my hand! This god stays dead and you will join him!" Ralis yelled, drawing Kondar and Albruin out of their scabbards.

* * *

Sarevok grinned under his helmet seeing his brother rage. "Yes, brother! Bring your rage to bear, and we shall end this in a manner befitting our heritage!_ Now! Face me! Face the new __LORD OF MURDER!_" Sarevok declared as he drew his enchanted Chaos +2 sword and descended down to prepare to face his brother in battle.

* * *

Ralis started the battle by charging at Sarevok. He deflected Kondar and Albruin from each direction Ralis tried to strike him. Sarevok then kicked Ralis to try to turn the tide and the Sarevok came at Ralis on the offensive! Ralis blocked Sarevok's sword with both Kondar and Albruin. The blades clanged loudly, ringing in Ralis' ears and he could see sparks fly when they clashed together. Sarevok tried slashing at Ralis from different directions each time Ralis deflected a strike. Ralis tried to strike at Sarevok with Albruin when he deflected Sarevok's sword with Kondar, but Sarevok kicked him back before the strike could connect with his armor. Ralis staggered back but regained his balance. Sarevok then slowly advanced towards him.

* * *

"The streets will run red with blood when my work is finished." Sarevok said.

* * *

"That'll never happen." Ralis protested then tried to strike at Sarevok.

* * *

Sarevok expertly deflected Ralis's strikes. As they clashed steel, Ralis and Sarevok found themselves standing on the Bhaal emblem on the middle of the temple floor.

* * *

"Why do you reject our heritage, brother?" Sarevok asked Ralis when they locked their swords together, the steel grinding against each other.

* * *

"Because nothing beneficial can come from chaos and destruction! Even the most sensible person knows that!" Ralis shot back.

* * *

"Killing is our father's work! Embrace it like I have!" Sarevok exclaimed.

* * *

"_NEVER!_" Ralis yelled, unlocking his swords from Sarevok's and continued slashing at him.

* * *

Sarevok deflected a few strikes then backed away a few feet.

* * *

"Very well." Sarevok said.

* * *

Then he made a move Ralis least expected. When Ralis blocked Sarevok's sword with both Kondar and Albruin to reduce the possibility of his swords breaking under the weight of Sarevok's thicker sword, Sarevok unwrapped his left hand from holding his sword then attempted to punch Ralis in the face! He flinched and staggered back, caught off guard by the unexpected move. Even worse, Ralis lost his balance and fell back, giving Sarevok the opportunity to deliver the finishing blow. Ralis quickly rolled away from Sarevok's swinging sword, but the Sarevok went along with the arc instead of making it change course in an attempt to slash at Ralis again and he ended up striking Ralis in the back, making a big minus shaped cut mark in Ralis' back, between his shoulder blades! Ralis cried out in pain and turned around to face Sarevok.

* * *

"YEEEARRGH!" He came in charging at Ralis almost like a bull, and Ralis moved aside and parried horizontally just in time when Sarevok made a glancing strike at Ralis, only for his sword to clash against Kondar and Albrun once more.

* * *

"I do not fear death. Do you?" Sarevok asked Ralis, trying to unsettle him.

* * *

"Does it matter if I do or don't? The power you're trying to obtain is fleeting since all you're doing is working to bring Bhaal back to life." Ralis replied through gritted teeth, trying to bear the burning pain of the wound behind his back.

* * *

In response, Sarevok kicked Ralis in the chest. The momentum of the kick sent Ralis backing into one the pillars. Sarevok came at Ralis ready to deliver a devastating strike, and Ralis ducked out of the way, and Sarevok's sword ended up slicing through the pillar like butter. Sarevok thought that by drawing strength from his Bhaalspawn blood powers he would finish off Ralis in one strike, but apparently this fight isn't going to be as easy as he thought. Before Sarevok could recover from the most devastating strike that would have dismembered Ralis' torso, Ralis came back and cut off the thick spikes off Sarevok's right shoulder plate an slashed at Sarevok's right ribcage, damaging his armor.

* * *

"Urrgh!" Sarevok grunted, feeling the painful vibration of his armor getting damaged.

* * *

He backhanded Ralis, sending him reeling a few feet back. While Ralis was dazed, Sarevok attempted to cut Ralis down head first, but Ralis recovered in the nick of time and parried with both Kongar and Albruin vertically. *CLANG!* Sarevok's blade made contact with Ralis' swords instead of his head! Ralis kneeled down, barely able to stand up and withstand the weight of Sarevok's blade.

* * *

"Your death is inevitable." Sarevok said coldly.

* * *

Ralis's arms ached keeping his swords from not buckling down under Sarevok's blade. If that happens, Sarevok will cut Ralis's head like watermelon. Thinking fast, Ralis hand an idea. He rolled towards Sarevok and ended up standing up behind him then Ralis slashed at his back!

* * *

"Augh!" Sarvok groaned and kicked Ralis with his right leg, he spun around and attempted to stab Ralis. Ralis parried with both swords once more. The blades grinded against each other for a few seconds, then Ralis and Sarevok continued clashing swords, moving back over to the Bhaal emblem in the middle of the floor, as if they are drawn to it like a magnet. Then again, maybe they are. Two Bhaalspawn of two different natures: Sarevok is chaotic evil, seeking power for personal reasons, and Ralis is lawful good, wanting nothing less than to end the iron crisis and everyone responsible for the transgression.

* * *

"Why must you go on this meaningless pursuit of power? We don't have to fight." Ralis tried reasoning with Sarevok.

* * *

"It's not in our blood to do such a thing. We exist, we fight, we sow chaos. Only the strongest among us will survive, and that will be me, brother!" Sarevok replied.

* * *

"I don't think so!" Ralis exclaimed, putting a little more force into his strikes, even Sarevok could feel it when he felt his sword vibrate every time Kondar and Albruin clash against it. When they locked their blades together once again, Sarevok decided it's time full extent of his power. He shoved Ralis back a few feet so that he had enough space to call on his power as a Bhaalspawn. Ralis took this time to heal his wounds using his Heal Minor Wounds Bhaalspawn ability.

* * *

"Now, brother, you will see but a mere sample of the power of the LORD OF MURDER! _EEAARRRGH!_" Sarevok summoned his most powerful malevolent Bhaalspawn ability, "Call Upon Unholy Might", increasing his strength tenfold.

* * *

"Well then, let me show you my own refined power! _YEAAARRGGHH!_" Ralis exclaimed, summoning his newest benevolent Bhaalspawn ability, "Call Upon Holy Might"!

* * *

Sarevok's body radiated a dark red aura, symbolizing his acceptance of the chaotic nature of his divine blood, and Ralis' body radiated in a dark blue aura, symbolizing his acceptance as a child of Bhaal but having a strong desire to reshape the chaotic nature of his divine blood into something benevolent. With their strengths increased tenfold, their fight will now intensify tenfold as well. Ralis and Sarevok continued clashing steel while standing on the Bhaal symbol. With their strengths increased, their swords clashed with much greater force than before, making both of their ears ring. Sarevok attempted to strike at Ralis's head and Ralis ducked aside moving left. Ralis tried to cut at Sarevok's heels, but even in his heavy armor, he managed to jump to avoid having his feet cut off. Ralis quickly stood up before Sarevok could attempt another strike and tried to attack Sarevok as he tried to attack him, and Ralis relinquished his strike in time to duck, safely, then he continued hacking away at Sarevok and Sarevok kept deflecting.

* * *

"Your strength must surpass mine in order to defeat me. You lack that strength. You have no chance of defeating me!"

* * *

"Keep talking!" Ralis snapped back.

* * *

Ralis grew more and more aggressive with his strikes. His dark blue aura around his body intensifying.

* * *

Sarevok was about to make a surprise attack on Ralis, but fortunately for Ralis, he already started his own surprise attack. After so much hacking and slashing at Sarevok, thanks to the strength given to him by Call Upon Holy Might, he managed to break Sarevok's sword! Sarevok staggered back in shock.

* * *

"What…?! Impossible!" He gasped, looking at his broken sword.

* * *

Ralis didn't give him no quarter, no mercy. He cut of the left horn of Sarevok's helmet, then spun around once for greater slashing force and slashed at Sarevok's chest 2 times, managing to slice through the armor and cut into his body! Sarevok's bright yellow eyes widened in surprise when he felt Ralis deal the fatal blow, slicing through his lungs. Then he fell to his knees laughing, but his laughs quickly changed into quick wheezes as he collapsed on his back and passed away.

* * *

Ralis sheathed his swords. Finally, at long last, Sarevok is dead. He avenged Gorion and saved the Sword Coast and Amn from the threat of his Bhaalspawn brother.

* * *

"It is done." Ralis sighed in relief. Then he remembered his promise he made to Tamoko. "Tamoko, I... I'm sorry. There was no way I could bring him back to you…" Ralis lamented.

* * *

Just when Ralis turned around to leave, he saw Sarevok's body brighten in the peripheral vision of his eyes.

* * *

"What...?" Ralis looked back at Sarevok's body. His body is glowing as bright as the sun!

* * *

"What the…?" Ralis shielded his eyes with his right arm and had no idea what is going on. Sarevok's body dissolved into sparkling dust and the gold vapor cloud slowly crept over to a hole in the wall. Ralis then remembered what the voice told him in one of his dreams when the bone dagger struck a statue of his likeness.

* * *

_Such underserved pride, great conqueror, when your whole being is borrowed, credit __where it is due and payment to where it is demanded…_

* * *

Ralis slowly began to understand the meaning. When a child of Bhaal dies, his or her essence that he/she "borrowed" flies away to rejoin Bhaal, which causes the corpse to dissolve into pale flakes. That's the "payment" the progeny of Bhaal must make when they are "broken".

* * *

_You are made as you are, __and you can be broken._

* * *

Ralis left the temple to return to his friends. As for the essence that was once borrowed by Sarevok, it navigated its way through the temple's nooks and crannies until it came to a statue of Sarevok's likeness. The essence shone on Sarevok's statue, only to make it crumble down in heaps of stone, representing the fact that Sarevok has been broken, and has given up his essence that he borrowed from Bhaal so that the deceased Lord of Murder may one day return.

* * *

Ralis and his companions were hailed as heroes the following days, but little did Ralis know that this is just the beginning. The storm is coming, but the shadows are just around the corner…

* * *

**To Be Continued in:**

**BG2:EE:SoA: Shadows Within**

**Based on the upcoming game "Baldur's Gate 2: Enhanced Edition"**


End file.
